Grim Tales: Oneshot Collection
by Aros001
Summary: A collection of oneshot/one chapter stories featuring the Grim Tales' characters and universe. Featuring stories of different varieties and tones and likely an occasional lemon. Now you might be saying, hey, isn't this just a rip-off of what AkumaKami64 and jubebubee961 are doing? To which I say: Yes. Yes it is. See first chapter about the rating.
1. How this collection will work

**Grim Tales: Oneshot collection**

* * *

So basically this is where I'm going to upload the stories that I only think will work as one chapter short stories regarding the Grim Tales universe and characters. Though if one of the stories ends up being really popular it could get turned into a bigger story sometime later on. This won't be on any kind of schedule, though. I'll mainly just upload a chapter whenever I have one to upload.

And while the stories are going to be what I've thought up so far, I'm certainly not against taking suggestions, as it has been proven to me many times by reading the reviews that people post on my and other people's stories that there are great ideas for stories out there that I never would have conceived of on my own, which is why I always read what people post in the reviews.

 **If you want other characters from outside of Grim Tales to be included, that's fine. But the story itself has to be in connection with Grim Tales.**

Now just because you post an idea or request for me doesn't guarantee that I will make that story, but having your idea out there certainly increases its chances (and it could certainly end up being incorporated into another story and being used there).

Though I will say that I'm going to try and avoid creating stories that rip-off stories already been made by the other writers of this website, as I do really like the stories that they've made and I don't want to be a thieving jerk (though ideas posted in the reviews of their stories, so long as it hasn't yet been made by them yet, are fair game). So that thing in the summary about me ripping off AkumaKami64 and jubebubee961, I'm ripping them off in regards to creating my own oneshots collection. I don't want to rip-off what they've written so far.

* * *

 **Reason for the M rating:**

I'm giving this collection an M-rating so that I can have maximum freedom when writing these oneshots. That doesn't mean that all of these stories will get to the point where they need to have an M-rating, as most will likely be somewhere in the teen-rating range. But if a story were to need to be a little more violent, dark, or perverse, I won't have to worry about toning it down. This will give me a great range of what I can write as well as a greater range of ideas that you guys can request.

* * *

 **Lemons:**

Yes, I will be doing some lemons for this collection, as this is the main reason for why I put up the M-rating. I already have some ideas for a few and I'm of course going to listen to what other people ask me to make a lemon of. I mainly have two rules about the lemons that I'll write:

#1. Any character participating in the sex parts of the lemon will be aged to be 16 or older if they are not already that old. I will not be writing any child porn. So, given that most of the main characters like Junior, Minnie, Mimi, and Chi are around ten, you can pretty much be assured that they will all be advanced a couple of years until they're out of that danger zone.

#2. No rape. At all. Bondage, sex slaves, seductions and the like are fine, but I will not write any stories where consent is just thrown to the side and the character is raped.

Other that those two things, feel free to ask for anything (though just remember that doesn't guarantee it gets written).

I'll try to put **(lemon)** in the title of the chapter, so that anyone who does not want to read them (or would get in trouble for reading them) can easily avoid the lemons (and by the same coin, if you are here only for the lemons then you'll know where to look).

* * *

 **So, in summation, if you have a story you want to see written or just want to ask a question, feel free to post a review up and I'll see what I can do. Thank you.**

Also, one thing I'm going to try and do at the end of each chapter is ask a question to get everyone's opinion on, usually in regards to something I'm stuck on idea-wise.

* * *

 **Audience opinion question:** What should Junior's Nergaling's name be? It has not yet been given one at this point in the actual Grim Tales story and I don't want to just keep calling it Junior's Nergaling. Any ideas?


	2. Grim and Minnie

**Grim and Minnie**

Summary: If you were to look at them, would you ever assume Minimandy to be the daughter of Grim? Grim, to his regret, certainly couldn't blame if you didn't.

* * *

 **This takes place shortly before the events of** **Grim Tales: Afterbirth**

Grim Senior sat at his desk, frantically scratching at his paperwork with his quill and nursing the biggest headache he'd ever had in his career. His job could be difficult enough when it came to just regular deaths, but when it came to deaths in the Underworld itself it wasn't like there was a guidebook for this kind of thing.

In comparison to Megaville, one of the worst disasters Grim ever had to deal with on the job, at least that had been a straightforward crisis. Everyone died. It was just the sheer volume that had been the problem. But with these last few months? So many children of the Underworld being taken from their homes and likely killed. Though where their souls ended up even he didn't know. And it was his job to know, leading to a crapload of paperwork he had to deal with in efforts to get the situation somewhat organized.

Grim commented to himself that he'd probably drank more bottles of Cyanide during these past few years than all he'd had in total in his billion years before. The only reason he wasn't drinking anything now was that he didn't want to risk his headache getting worse.

His attention was then taken away from his paperwork when he heard a knock at his door.

"Lord Death, may I enter?" It was Minnie.

"Of course. Come in."

Minnie entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Grim was honestly surprised that she came to see him. The two very rarely ever crossed paths with each other in the castle anymore. The few times he was aware of where she was she was either in the bowels of the castle's library or had locked herself away in her room, something she'd made a habit of doing for the last three years.

Ever since Junior left.

"What can I do for you, Minnie?" Grim asked, thankful to get a moment away from the papers.

Minnie took a chair and sat down across from him. "I've been studying your ancient books and scrolls of reaping."

"Hoping to take over for me once all this paperwork causes me to keel over?" He joked with her.

"…specially about Afterbirth."

"Oh." This was another of many times that the Grim Reaper had to remind himself that the little girl before him was not a little girl, but a teenager nearing adulthood.

"And in mine studies I has't discovered information that I wish to confirm with thee as to whether tis true or non."

"Well…" Grim started to say, fearing he already knew what she referred to.

"Information that states tis possible to transfer one's soul from one body of Afterbirth to another, provided of course those preforming the procedure knoweth what they're doing. Is this information correct?"

"Well, yes…but-"

"And thee, as the lord of Death, art likely the only being who can perform such a task on another, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then what I has't cometh to thee on this day for should beest quite apparent." Minnie said quite calmly. "This childish body as outlived its usefulness to me. I wish to possess a form more suited to mine age and aspirations."

Grim rubbed his neck in silence for a minute. "Minnie, I know being stuck as a child can't be easy, but there is reason why I never brought this option up with you before. There have been people who've tried to gain a sort of immortality by moving their soul into different Afterbirth bodies and nearly all of them failed as soon as they attempted to make the second switch. Putting your soul into that body the first time was easy enough but to do it again…the chances are very, VERY, low that it would work. You'd either just die or end up as some kind of wraith trapped in a decaying corpse."

"I am well aware of the risk this operation poses to me. But tis rare that any true conquest is madeth without risk being taken. Mine current body lacks the power and endurance I require to obtain mine desires. Power is everything and mine plaited words and killer glare art no substitute for it."

"Who told you all that, your mother?"

Minnie gave him the look.

"Of course she did." Grim muttered under his breath. "Look, Minnie, clearly this is important to you, but don't you think you're rushing into this? Maybe you should sleep on it for a little bit, or talk it over a bit more with your mother and I, just to make sure this is the right move?"

Minnie added a little anger to her voice as she spoke. "I has't spent years researching all possible cures to mine condition. Many of the solutions that would actually work involve wishes that would surely backfire or deals with beings who would surely useth it against me. This option, though it posts considerable risk, is the best. Thy skills and knowledge art the best option and thus wherefore I am asking thee. Mine mother and General Nergal can provide no possible aid to this procedure and thus wherefore I has't no need to discuss anything with them."

It took Grim a second to realize why she'd mentioned Nergal Jr. When it hit him he avoided making eye contact with her. "How long have you known?" He asked quietly.

"At which hour mine powers first cameth to fruition their coloring and nature suggested similarity to the Nergal species. And upon closer inspection of the general's affections towards me, twas not hard to realize mother's affair all those years ago." Minnie explained simply.

Grim had never wanted a drink so badly in his life.

"As I hath said, this doest not concern mine parents." Grim felt his heart get jabbed a little as she said this. "I cometh to thee because thee art the only one who can pull off this task with any hope of success. Now wilt thee do't or not?" She demanded.

Grim just said there quietly for moment. "Minnie…I…I don't want to end up killing you…"

"You art Death. Tis in thy nature to taketh life. One more wilt not weigh heavily on thy conscious should thee fail. Mother wilt not punish thee for something that wast mine decision and the lady controls mine father. That gent wilt not act against thee if 't she doest not wish it. Thither is no risk to thee in performing this task. So I asketh again: wilt thee do it or not?" She asked. Anger was still in her words, but hidden beneath it was a small tone of pleading.

Grim stayed sullen and silent as long as he could. "I'll…I'll need someone to construct the new body…"

"The good Doctor Finkelstein constructed this form quite well the last time. He shalt be sufficient. I wilt arrange to has't that gent brought to Castle Grimskull." Minnie said as she got up.

As she made her way to the door, their business concluded for the minute, Grim finally worked up the nerve to say something.

"Minnie." She turned at the sound of his voice. "You're not doing this because of Junior, are you?"

Minnie stared back at him for a moment, her emotions not being made clear by her dark expression. She then turned away from him to face the doorway.

"Just be sure thee art ready by the time the doctor gets here."

On that note, Minnie left the room. And when the door closed, Grim buried his head deep into his hands, the weight of everything getting to him.

* * *

After a few days of waiting, Doctor Finkelstein arrived.

"I'd just like to point out that I am doing this under extreme protest." The mad doctor complained as he set out his tools. "The works I make are perfection in their own time. Even Sally, though she left me, is a work I will never regret creating. The very thought of tearing apart that which I have created, under the notation of somehow "improving" it, fills my throat with bile. And not the good kind."

I do not appreciate that your people grabbed me from my house in the middle of the night and brought me here against my will."

"The work we wish to undertake requires a man with no less than a mind of your caliber, good doctor." Minnie stated as she laid down on the operating table. "Rest assured, when the deed is done, thee shall be greatly appreciated and rewarded in kind."

Finkelstein humphed. "Money has only so much value to me, dear girl. I'm only going to do this professionally because the mad scientist within me demands it. Let no man say that they had the privilege of toying with the works of Doctor Finkelstein!"

As Minnie positioned herself more properly on the operating table, Grim walked up to her. "Last chance to back out of this, Minnie." He said.

"I would not has't gone this far if 't be true I hadst any doubts remaining, Lord Death. Just be on with it." She said strongly, though with some indication that she was fighting her nervousness.

Grim nodded to Finkelstein and the doctor placed an anesthesia mask over her mouth. "This will knock you out so that you won't feel it when I kill your current body." The Reaper explained.

"I has't died once already by being torn limb from limb. I doubt thee can maketh mine second death any more painful than that." Minnie commented, a bit muffled.

"Let's pretend for a moment that I'd rather not be causing you any pain whatsoever when I take your life because I'd rather not be taking your life at all." Grim said.

Not saying anything back, Minnie did her best to relax so the gas could take effect. Grim went on to explain the procedure, which she already knew all the details, but understood it was mainly just a way to pass the time while waiting for her to go out.

"The scythe will be able to hold your soul with me while Finkelstein takes apart your old body and makes it into a new one. Has to be done that way because an Afterbirth body needs some of the original in order to make the soul stay. But like I've said, the chances of it working are very, very low. You've been in your ragdoll body for a long time now and your new one might not have enough of you in it too work. This is your last chance, Minnie. Are you sure this is really what you want?"

Minnie's eye moved sleepily over to him. "For what I desire, no risk is too great. I will have…I will make him…I want…" She spoke softer and softer as her eyelids grew heavier. As she started to fade Grim could swear she said "Junior" and couldn't tell if it was said in hate or regret.

Grim placed his hand softly on her forehead as her eyes closed.

Anyone who lives long enough will always form some kind of regrets in their lives, and with the billions of years he'd walked the Earth, Grim was certainly no exception. The bet over the soul of Mr. Snuggles being one of the more prominent, no matter what he'd gained from it in the years after his servitude. And right now, as he stood over her, Death's greatest regret is how he'd treated Minnie ever since she'd been born.

It hadn't taken Grim long to find out about the affair and Mandy didn't bother hiding it. He'd been furious at her for what she'd done, but of course couldn't do anything about it because, well, she's Mandy. So instead he took his anger out on the child born from the affair, Minimandy. Not physically or even necessarily directly, but he did proceed punish her for the rest of her life for an event that was never her fault.

Grim had been the one to forbid Nergal Jr from ever acknowledging that he was Minnie's true father and forbade him from ever spending any time with her other than an occasional training session or tea party. Other than that, he was to stay away from her, because she was not his daughter. She was Grim's.

But she was Death's daughter in title only. Though in the past he'd claimed otherwise, Grim had never treated her like she was his child. In general he could show pride for her accomplishments and be civil with her, but when the chips were down Grim had shown his true colors. During the Demon Reaper incident in Halloweentown years ago, Grim had shown his real thoughts, yelling and cursing at Clockwork and Nergal Senior that Minnie wasn't his daughter and just another damn Nergal like her father and grandfather. All Grim had cared about during that time was Junior, not giving a damn that the little girl he claimed was his had been brutally slain just minutes ago.

Grim took his anger out on her by doing absolutely nothing and giving her absolutely nothing. She was not his child and he was not going to show her any love.

Love. It was something Grim now realized Minnie never really had much of. Junior was jealous of her abilities and showed outright hatred for her for most of their childhood until that fateful day. The servants were empty and loyal and could do nothing beyond just serve her. And Mandy was, well, Mandy. She cared about her children, but you'd never guess that by watching her. And the one person that Minnie had left who could show her any sort of love had been forbidden by Grim from ever showing it to her.

Grim had forced her to grow up without anyone who seemed to truly care for her.

No wonder everything's gotten so screwed up.

To him, Minnie had been that little girl who lives in his house. She was that quarter Nergal. She was Mandy's child. She was his son's sister.

She was never his daughter.

And now her life and soul were in his hands, and Grim couldn't help but wonder how different things could have been if he'd treated her like his own from the start. Would she have still needed to use praise and attention in substitution of love? Would she and Junior have gotten along better from the beginning if he hadn't made such a clear distinction between the two? Would she have still have been so crushed by Junior's absence if she'd had at least one other person in her life that she knew gave a damn about her?

Maybe everything would have gone exactly the same, but the fact that Grim could see the happier road he could have taken with her, and had had so many chances before now to take it, made this regret one that would haunt the Reaper for the rest of his days.

Minnie finally fell unconscious. Grim leaned over and softly kissed her forehead.

"Just…hang in there…ok, kiddo?"

Grim stood up and raised his scythe. He brought the blade down swiftly.

* * *

Minnie slowly opened her heavily eyelids and took a moment to realize where she was. She was lying on her bed in her room. She felt very tired and heavy.

"You're awake." She heard. She, with a bit of effort, turned her head to see the Grim Reaper sitting in a chair at the side of her bed. "You were out for a while there. I got worried."

Minnie slowly was able to pull her thoughts together. "The…operation…?"

Grim sat in silence, avoiding to look her in the eye.

"Lord Death?" She asked in concern.

Slowly and with great hesitation, Grim handed her a mirror.

Minnie struggled a bit but eventually her weak hand grabbed the mirror from him. Holding it above her, she looked at herself.

And saw the same face she'd seen for the last ten years.

"No…" She said with a quiet sob, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Grim still couldn't look right at her. "…I'm sorry, Minnie."

Minnie dropped the mirror by her side, unable to stand the sight of her own childish face and the way it mocked her. "But…but…the operation!"

"Was a failure." Grim said, his voice heavy with sorrow. "When we tried to put your soul into the new body, it didn't work. There just wasn't enough of you in it for your soul to cling to. I…we…almost lost you many times trying to get it to work. …Finally, it just got to the point where the only way to keep you alive…was to reassemble this one." Grim gestured sadly to her ragdoll body.

So much of Minnie simply wanted to lash out at the Reaper. To accuse him of not doing enough to help her or perhaps even accuse him of not even attempting the operation at all. But she could both see and feel some of the new stich lines that ran across her body. She could tell her body had been taken apart carefully, and then put back together with frantic worry.

There was no one to blame for her condition. She simply was stuck as she was.

"You should have just let me go…" She said quietly.

"What?"

Minnie turned to Grim. "I'd like to be alone now, please."

"Minnie, I-"

"I've just gone through great surgery." She interrupted him in a glum, monotone voice. "And though the procedure did not succeed, rest is still recommended for the patient, is it not?"

Grim did not answer her back. It broke his heart to see her so defeated.

When he did not respond, Minnie said "Then rest too is what I require." And without another word covered herself with her sheet, turning in her side so that her back now faced the Reaper.

For a few minutes more, Grim stayed seated. He knew he had to say something to comfort her. But he was the Grim Reaper by more than just name and no words of any value came to his mind.

In the end, all he could manage the strength to do was get up and leave the room. But before he fully shut the door as he left he paused for a moment and turned to see her bed.

"Good night." He said, trying desperately to simply say anything.

Minnie said nothing back.

Grim wait for another minute before flicking off the lights and closing the door behind him.

He stayed standing on the other side of the door, his hand not leaving the knob. He knew what he should do. What any real father would do in this situation.

But he didn't have the strength to reopen that door.

"Damn you, you pathetic old man." He quietly cursed himself.

He then turned and left the room behind him.

* * *

A few days later Minnie fled the household of Grimskull in the dead on night. Where she went no one would know of until three months later, when she would become the bride of the Boogieman.

Junior would always blame himself for causing her to leave.

Grim would never forgive himself for never giving her a reason to stay.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So that was the first oneshot for the collection and its focus is on two characters I don't think they get much interaction between them in my stories, or anyone else's for that matter, Grim and Minimandy. As you might have guessed this story was inspired by the page of Grim Tales where Grim yells at Clockwork and Nergal Senior that Minnie is not his daughter (Family Business, I believe the page was called). I doubt Grim is one to be physically abusive to anyone (outside of Billy but you could make the argument that he deserves it most of the time) so he would never purposefully hurt Minnie. But there are other ways to make a mess of someone's life and I like the idea of Grim being regretful that he never allowed himself to just get over Mandy's affair with Nergal Junior for Minnie's sake and really treat her as his own child.

So what did you think of this story? Got an idea or request for another? Post a review up and I'll be sure to see it.

Also, like I said in the first chapter, I'm going to be asking a question once per chapter to get all your guy's opinions on stuff that I'm stuck on (and you can still answer these questions even if we're several chapters past it). So here's this chapter's question:

 **Audience opinion question:** Who would be a good rival for Junior to have? A character to be his Sasuke or his Vegeta, someone to push him to become stronger. Or even just someone he's competing against in a romantic sense, like they both have a crush on the same girl.


	3. Best served with company (lemon)

**Best served with company (lemon)**

 **MC and DC:** While I am not personally into Loli, I can respect anyone who isn't into rape.

 **Brandon Storm:** That personality thing is actually a pretty cool idea, but are you giving me permission to use it? I don't want to go around ripping off the ideas of other writers without them being ok with it (which is ironic considering that this is a fanfiction). And I'll be sure to look at SNAFU's comment section. Though I am trying to cut Bleedman a little slack. My only real probably with the  Grim Tales story so far is that it's taking forever to progress because of how long we have to wait between updates. I blame this mainly on the fact that he's working on four stories at once (Grim Tales, PPGD, Sugar Bits, and Invader Zim) and that he'd probably be doing better if he'd just focus on one or two (yes I know the way Minnie's been acting lately and what the Nergaling said about her inner darkness seems to completely go against her character, but for now I'm willing to give the story the benefit of the doubt and believe that there's going to be a proper justification for all this).

Also thanks for the suggestion of Django of the Dead. It's been years since I've seen El Tigre.

 **nightmaster000:** It'll probably depend on how popular the story gets and if I can actually think of anything more to do with it.

 **Gen Morrison:** 1\. I'm kicking myself for not thinking of this one already. That's a good AU idea. 2. This one probably won't happen, mainly because while Batman has dealt with the mystical at times he's more a street level superhero that I don't think would mesh well with Underworld themed Grim Tales (well…unless they met his ghost or something). The only reason I've considered them meeting Superman is because I've been toying with the idea of Junior and Minnie going to the remains of Megaville and meeting its last remaining hero, who'd likely be Superman because that man can survive an absurd amount of abuse. 3. While I might not do the Scottish and French thing, I can see Junior and Minnie meeting up with the Hellsing Organization (though mainly I see Junior and Alucard ending up fighting each other).

 **Zero:** Upside-down world and a normal life world? I can work with these.

 **X.X GTfan X.X:** I've been getting a lot of requests for a time travel story like this, so I should probably do it at some point. Apparently a blond Junior and a brown haired Minnie can be seen at the Megaville Science Fair in PPGD, so I'll probably do something with that to connect the two.

 **jubebubee961:** Good to hear, because here's the first lemon story.

 **Jorie Nwachukwu:** That's…not a bad idea actually. Certainly beats out all the ones that I've come up with (which is none), so I might have to use this one. Thanks!

* * *

 **Summary:** When Mimi is captured by the Bitch Queen Mandy, Chi takes it upon herself to save her beloved. But what if Mimi does not wish to return?

 **As stated this is a lemon story. You've been warned.**

 **People involved: Chi (age 17) X Mimi (age 17) X Mandy (however the hell old she is)**

* * *

Her father was not going to be happy that she'd failed in her mission.

Then again, perhaps he hadn't been expecting her to succeed in the first place.

Mimi sat alone in a completely darkened room. There were no windows of any sort to let light in and she couldn't even tell which direction the door was that she was brought in through by the guards. She could try a get up and start feeling around to find it if it wasn't for the fact that she was basically chained to the chair in what she assumed to be the middle of the room (it was too dark to see any walls either). The chains keeping her in place were too strong from her claws to snap through and her arms were too restrained to reach under her one-piece outfit and pull out a pair of bolt cutters.

It was right around the time when Mimi started to wonder how long she was going to be kept there when a bright spotlight mere feet from her turned on.

The she-devil sharply clamped her eyes shut, the light stinging horribly to her darkness adjusted pupils. As she did her best to deal with the onslaught of brightness she started to hear a click-clack noise coming from the floor and moving towards her. It took her a minute but she soon recognized the sound of as heels hitting concrete.

When the noise stopped in front of her, Mimi, with great pain, reopened her eyes, keeping them open to face the brightness and see the woman who now stood before her. The very woman who put her down wherever this place was. Mandy. The Bitch Queen, as her father and half the Underworld preferred to call her.

With her long blond hair that went all the way down her back, her perfect skin and figure, and an outfit less modest than Mimi's own (which was saying something), Mandy was a very beautiful woman. However that beauty was never the first thing those who meet the queen notice about her. The first thing is always the eyes. Even the fires of the Land of Tainted Souls burned not half as bright or as evil as the eyes Mimi looked into at this very moment.

Mandy stood before her in silence for a few minutes, almost studying the girl she had in her capture.

"I have to admit. I am a little impressed." She said, an even tone to every word she said. "Not about how far you got into my castle before someone found you or even how long you lasted in a fight with me. Certainly not about the damage you did to my collection. I'm still absolutely livid about that. No…I mean the fight you put up against the Pentagram generators. That machine should have torn the Devil's Essence clean from your body and yet here you are, still redder than Kare's own ass."

Mimi said nothing back to the queen, not even showing any reaction to her words. If Mandy was a woman in complete control of her emotions, then Mimi was a woman with the ability to wipe them away from herself, leaving nothing but a neutral expression to face the world HIM had dragged her into.

Knowing the girl couldn't actually talk, Mandy continued. "It takes some extraordinary willpower to stay clinging the essence the way you did against the generators. My son mentioned something to me about Jeff's betrayal to save the two of you from your father. With that little bit of knowledge things start to add up. Kare certainly would have punished Jeff horribly once he caught him, meaning you'd need all the power you could get to save him. Either by trading Jeff's soul for something he wants, or to fight against Kare in the event that he doesn't keep his word, which I almost guarantee you he would have found some way to do so.

"But that still leaves one small problem. There's a saying the angels have: No greater love hath no man that he should lay down his life for his friend. Such an act of sacrifice makes for the purest and noblest of souls." Mandy then bent over, her face inches from the teenager's. "And no amount of nobility will ever be enough to keep hold of the power of sin. Which means you have some other reason for holding desperately onto that power. Some other dark selfish desire locked away deep in your heart that you would burn the world around you to obtain."

Mimi's face stayed neutral as always. But in that moment of eye contact, with the queen's burning red eyes staring deep into her softer red eyes, Mandy saw something.

The woman stood back up, turning away from Mimi as she walked a little away from her, her hands held calmly behind her back in a display of confidence and power.

"Your father…he may be the master of sin, but revenge is where my expertise exceeds his." Mandy said with an even authority. She then stopped her pace, just a little bit away from the spotlight that shown on Mimi. "If I had to guess, Kare barely gave a second thought about sending you here. That he thinks nothing I do to you could possibly top what he's done to you over the years." Mandy then tilted her head to the side to see Mimi again, evil strongly resonating in her eyes. "Your father is a delusional fool. As I've proven to him many, many times over the years, I am far worse than he is."

The queen's very presence seemed to fill the room with suffocating darkness.

* * *

 **Days later…**

"Which way, Demongo?"

"Mistress, for the last time, I honestly have no idea."

Chi peeked around another corner, finding another hallway that stretched on to even more distinction-less doors and hallways. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Aside from the occasional painting or guard post, every hallway within Castle Grimskull seemed to look exactly the same.

Chi hid back around the corner and turned to her companion. "Come on, Demongo, you've sacked castles for my father before. You've got to have at least some idea of where they'd be keeping Mimi."

Demongo, Chi's servant/floating ball of black and blue gas/plaything, responded "While it's true that most castles do tend to somewhat share similar designs to serve basic practical living conditions, all that tells us is that the dungeon, which is where your beloved is most likely being held, is down. Information which does us no good if we cannot find the stairs."

"My father never sent any spies or anything to scope out the place for any weaknesses or anything?" Chi asked.

"To my knowledge Queen Mandy has never allowed anyone outside of her family and very close acquaintances to view anything beyond a single floor of this castle." He explained. "She is a woman who does not like to have any holes open in her power for others to see. Not to mention while she and Lord Aku have never been friends neither of them have ever found themselves to be at direct odds with each other. And since it is very rare for one to not be on the queen's mile long enemy list, Lord Aku never felt the need to break the peace between them." _"A peace that I'm afraid will not last long after today."_ Demongo thought to himself.

Chi sighed a little in annoyance. "Alright. I guess we'd better keep moving then and hope we get lucky."

As they walked (in Demongo's case floated) along the hallways in stealthy silence, Demongo couldn't help but comment to himself on the situation Chi had gotten herself into and why.

Demongo had watched Chi grow from the moment she was born from his master's power, and from that first moment all the way into her teenage years, Demongo had grown to learn one thing: Chi was a complete brat and he very much hated her sometimes. The spoiled selfish spawn of his master who cared for no one but herself, abused him every time she lost her very short temper, and took part in every bit of self-indulgence imaginable. He was fairly certain that every being that dwelled within the realm of Aku City (including himself) feared for the day that their lord would fully retire and it would be his pampered princess to take up the throne and likely run the entire kingdom into the ground.

Chi was a person with no redeeming values of any kind.

…Or at least, that's what he used to think. Until the day Chi met Mimi.

The changes to her didn't happen overnight but Demongo took notice of them. After Mimi had saved her from the bounty hunter Skulker as a child Chi fell head over heels for the she-devil, though it took a while before she would admit it. While she would still act like a selfish spoiled brat, Mimi was the one person other than her father/mother that she would put before herself, at times even skipping meals and giving everything she had to her beloved just to make sure that HIM wasn't starving her. And while Chi, being who she was, basically displayed a lot of yandere traits when it came to Mimi, even Demongo had to admit that the sight of the two of them together and Chi truly caring for someone else was something he found kind of cute.

Unfortunately though, when it came to Mimi, things with Chi also tended to complicate a bit. On the one hand, her feelings for the she-devil really seemed to make her grow and mature (relatively speaking). Just the emotional turmoil Chi goes going through worrying over Mimi had caused her powers to activate, and once she learned of the fool's errand that HIM had sent her beloved on, Chi started to show brilliance beyond her years when deciding how to go about saving Mimi from the Bitch Queen. She mastered the art of shape-shifting in record time, even leaving behind a copy of herself in the palace so that her father would not realize that she had left.

Even now the heir to Aku's throne used her abilities masterfully, stretching parts of herself to check for traps and darkening parts of her body to blend in with the shadows. Demongo was fairly certain that she was even doing something to make her footsteps softer, as even being right next to her he couldn't hear her as they walked.

Her feelings for Mimi pushed Chi to be better, something Demongo was actually a little proud of her for.

However, on the other hand, when it came to Mimi Chi also had a habit of not thinking clearly, as evidenced in this case of the two of them sneaking into Death's castle with no real plan beyond just finding her. It was understandable. Chi couldn't stand the thought that every moment they waited her beloved was being put through some horrid torment. But at the same time their lack of a plan almost guaranteed their mission would be a failure and make the entire point of getting here so quickly moot.

Demongo sighed. If it wasn't for his oath to his master to obey the will of his "blossoming, bubbly little buttercup" to the fullest, Demongo would have nailed Chi the floor back at the palace the moment she even asked about Castle Grimskull.

As Demongo floated in silence lamenting his existence, Chi continued the search, using her abilities to peer underneath the doors as not to risk opening them and falling into a trap. She did this with every door they encountered in the hallway, until they finally came across something different. A pair of black and red double doors, with the shared engraving between them being a skull with a sharp yellow flower in the center of its head.

Chi looked in curious awe at the doorway for a moment before using her powers to get a peek under the door. But she couldn't fit…

"What the…?" Chi said in confusion. Her powers had allowed her to travel through the phone lines before. The small space under this door shouldn't even be an issue.

"My lady." Demongo said, getting her attention. "As evidenced by the insignia, this doorway appears to lead to the throne room. If I were to guess it is probably heavily sealed in case of a gas attack or the like. If it has any magical defenses I doubt your powers will be able to break through them at your level."

"Great." Chi said in annoyance. "Well, guess there's always the direct method." She then grasped the handles of both doors.

"My lady, if I may advise otherwise!" Demongo said in a quick panic. "If there are two rooms to be kept the furthest from the dungeon in the event that a prisoner breaks free, it would be the armory and the throne room. This room is not likely to aid us in our search for your beloved."

Chi stood in silence for a moment, pondering her servant's words. She then turned back to look at him. "I have to be sure. I can't leave any stone unturned if there's a chance Mimi could be there."

She then, before he could say otherwise, opened the doors. As nothing happened after she did so, she felt safe enough to venture forward into the room. Chi ignoring his advice the one time he actually had some in this place caused Demongo a little irritation. But even he had to admit they didn't actually know where they were going in the first place, and so he followed her in.

"Damn it's dark in here." Chi said. "Demongo, get in front of me."

The servant did as he was told and floated before her, lighting her path with his blue flame. Still, even then they couldn't make much out, save for the walls and some unlit torches.

"Why would anyone keep their throne room this dark?" Chi asked as she tried to make out any detail in the darkness.

"Because it makes this more dramatic." Said a voice from the darkness.

Chi and Demongo were startled twice. Once when the voice answered her question and the second when the double doors suddenly slammed shut after the voice spoke.

The two were trapped in absolute darkness for only a few seconds when one by one the torches around the room started to light. From the door to the end of the room they brightened the chamber, until at last they revealed the throne itself, and the land's queen sitting upon it.

"WE'RE FUCKED!" Demongo yelled out, forgetting himself in his moment of panic at seeing the legendary Bitch Queen before them.

Chi reacted only slightly better than he did, as her fear caused her to be silent instead so screaming her fool head off. She'd come here prepared to fight, with multiple guns hidden within her hoodie should she need them. But at the moment she couldn't work up the nerve to draw even one of them. It was something about the queen's eyes. Eyes that told her she would die the instant she tried something so foolish.

"So…" Mandy spoke, causing Chi's back to stiffen. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your uninvited presence, girl?"

Chi tried to talk, but every word seemed to get lodged in her throat. "M-m-mim-…"

"Speak up!" Mandy commanded.

"Mimi! I'm here f-for Mimi." Chi finally spat out. "I know you have her! Where is she?"

Mandy stared at the girl before her for a minute before slowly reaching down at her side. Fearing Mandy was about to pull out a weapon, Chi's hand dove into her hoodie, grabbing hold of one of her pistols, though her fear had her hesitate to pull it out.

But then Chi saw the object Mandy pulled out. It wasn't a weapon. Instead it was a small bell.

Mandy gave the bell a single small ring. On the side of the room a door opened. In her focus on Mandy Chi hadn't even noticed this other door until now. And as she looked over to it, she saw Mimi walk it through.

"M-Mimi?" Chi asked cautiously, having been so long since she last saw her. "Mimi!"

In the moment of seeing her beloveds face again, Chi forgot all of her fear and ran over to her, wrapping her arms tightly around the she-devil.

"Mimi, you're alright!" She cried as she hugged her. "I was so worried about you! I couldn't stop think about all the horrible things you could be going through and…and…"

As Chi continued to fuss over her, Mimi simply returned the hug, burying her face in Chi's sweet smelling hair.

"Mimi." Mandy then said, breaking both girls out of their moment. She made a gesture with her hand to the she-devil. "Come."

As she had commanded, Mimi broke free of Chi embrace and walked obediently over to the throne, kneeling beside it.

"Mimi?" Chi asked as she looked on in shock.

"Good girl." Mandy said as she stroked Mimi along the head, almost like one would a pet. Mimi gave no signs of protest. In fact she almost seemed to start purring.

Chi was almost speechless. "What…what did you do to Mimi?!"

"I haven't done anything to her." Mandy said.

"Liar! You've...brainwashed her or something!"

"I've done no such thing." Mandy said simply. "Your little girlfriend obeys my command because she chooses to do so."

"Wh-what?"

Mandy patted her leg and Mimi scooched closer, resting her head on the older woman's bare thigh. Mandy continued to stroke her hair as she spoke. "I may not be one to care much for self-sacrificing, but hatred and the desire for revenge? Now those are things I can respect. And our little Mimi here has an almost bottomless pit of both in her heart. So much so that she was actually willing to make a deal with me."

"A deal?" Chi questioned, never taking her eyes off the two. Her face was a mixture of anger at the queen for treating her beloved as some kind of pet and fear of the very obvious power Mandy seemed to have almost dripping off her. If she didn't know any better, she could almost swear Mandy was smirking, reveling in the emotional agony she was causing the Shoguness.

"There's only other one lord in the Underworld that beats out Kare in both power and evil and that's me." Mandy explained. "Meaning that I am the person with the greatest chance of ending the bastard once and for all. I was going to get to it eventually, especially with the crap he's been pulling lately. But some people take comfort in a guarantee, so in order to make sure it'd happen, Mimi and I struck up a deal. At a time of my choosing, I will kill Kare, as brutally and as humiliatingly as possible. Make him suffer and regret the day he was ever born.

"And in return…" Mandy said as she placed her fingers under Mimi's chin and lifted the girl's head up to face her. "Mimi here has sworn herself to me. Completely. In exchange for one day getting her revenge, all that Mimi is now belongs to me. Her mind. Her body. Her soul. And…"

Mandy pulled the girl in closer to her and kissed her deeply, both women closing their eyes as she did so.

Everything around Chi just seemed to shatter in that one single moment. "Mimi…" She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief at the sight before her. "No…Mimi, you…you…!"

Finally she could take it no more.

"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Chi roared as she exploded into a large black mass, her eyes becoming large and green and her teeth becoming large and sharp as she dove to attack the queen.

"My lady! Wait!" Demongo yelled after her.

Mimi launched from Mandy's side at the Shoguness.

The clash lasted only seconds and Chi found herself stopped just feet away from where the queen sat, her attack blocked by the very lobster claws that once held her in tender embrace.

"Mimi…" Chi shifted back into her normal form. She did not want to fight her and yet even after she transformed Mimi still held her at bay. "Mimi, why?"

Chi, for just a split second, looked into her beloved's eyes, and saw sadness.

But it was only to last for a split second, as suddenly a collar was launched from behind Mimi and attached itself around Chi's neck.

"What-?" Was all Chi could manage to say before the collar sent thousands upon thousands of volts surging throughout her body, causing her to scream in agony. She tried to shapeshift the collar off of her but her powers wouldn't activate.

"CHI!" Demongo yelled, rushing over to her.

Shocked herself by what had just happened, Mimi turned around to see Mandy standing from her chair, blowing smoke off the gun that'd likely just fired the collar.

Chi's screams lasted for only seconds more before the pain caused her to finally black out. Mimi caught her just inches from hitting the floor.

A small platoon of skeleton guards then burst in through the doors of the room.

"Lock the intruders up!" Mandy ordered.

"Yes my queen!" The guards all said in unison. They quickly surrounded the three, one taking the unconscious Chi out of Mimi's arms and throwing her over his shoulder. Another grabbed Demongo and tossed him into a birdcage.

With the prisoners in hand, the guards exited as quickly as they'd entered, leaving Mandy and the still knelling Mimi alone in the room.

* * *

Hours passed by as Chi and Demongo sat within one of the dungeon cells under the castle. As far as they could tell they were the only ones down here. Guess Mandy is not the type to usually take prisoners.

The only noise that could be heard, other than the sound of dripping water on the cold stone floor, was that of the rattle of Demongo's cage as he repeatedly slammed his circular body against the edges, trying to make it break.

"How the hell tough does someone need to make a birdcage?" Demongo griped as his efforts got him nowhere. After a few more bashes, Demongo finally decided to stop for a minute and rest. As he did so, he looked back over to Chi, who was seated right next to his cage, her head buried in her arms.

She'd been in this position ever since she woke back up. The collar still remained around her neck, but at a lower setting it would seem as it wasn't causing her nearly as much pain as before. It was likely only still on her because it somehow prevented her from using her powers. Not that it seemed like Chi would be using them right now even if she could. What had just happened with Mimi, it weighed far too much on her to think of anything else.

Demongo hated seeing her like this but could think of little to say to help her.

But after another few minutes Chi finally did lift her head back up as she and Demongo heard their cell door being unlocked. And the one who had come to see them was none other than Mimi herself.

"Mimi?" Chi stood up as soon as she entered the cell.

Mimi raised a claw up at her lips, signaling for her to be quiet. She then pulled out a key from under her outfit and used it to unlock Chi's collar. She quickly did the same for Demongo's cage. Once both were free Mimi handed Chi a piece of paper. Looking it over Chi recognized it as a partial map of Castle Grimskull, showing a safe way out of the stronghold. Chi smiled happily over what had just happened, until she realized from Mimi's expression that the map was for her and Demongo. She was not escaping with them.

"…So that's it then?" Chi said, a little bit of anger seeping into her words. "We come all this way to rescue you and you don't even want to come back? You'd rather be Mandy's little lapdog so you can get your stupid revenge?!"

Mimi showed no reaction to Chi's words, even though this was the first time that Chi had ever spoken to her like this. She simply turned around to walk out of the cell.

"Don't you just brush me off like this!" Chi yelled, throwing the map at her to get her to stop. "Do you even realize why I came all this way for you? It's because I love you, Mimi! I wanted to marry you! Start a life together, have kids, rule over Aku City with you at my side! Doesn't all that mean anything to you? Don't I mean anything to you?"

Still, as Chi poured her heart out to her, Mimi didn't even turn around to look at her.

Hot bitter tears starting to stream down her face, Chi grabbed Mimi by the shoulder in anger. "Answer me, damn you!" She yelled as she forced Mimi to turn around.

And saw the tears that flowed slowly down her red face as well.

"I'm…" Chi utter but couldn't finish the thought. The very sight of seeing Mimi crying…it seemed to make Chi's rage just disappear.

"…I'm being a selfish idiot again, aren't I?" Chi said, causing both Mimi and Demongo to jerk their heads at her, as this was certainly the first time Chi had EVER said anything like this about herself.

Chi looked at Mimi with soft apologetic eyes. "…Before we came here…we went to HIM's realm and talked to your nanny. …That's how we knew what'd happened to you. But…but he also told us what HIM put you through. In full detail…what he put you through." She said, remembering not just Jeff's words and the paintings on the wall, but also her brief vision of the moment HIM made Mimi kill Blossom and how just destroyed Mimi looked it that moment. "Everything I've ever heard about that bastard when it came to you made me hate him even more. But you…you actually went through all that. What you must feel…even I can't imagine…"

Chi then held one of Mimi's claws gently in her hands. "If revenge is truly something you want badly enough to sacrifice yourself for it, then that's what I desire most as well, because there is nothing I care more about than you, Mimi."

With the watering of Mimi's eyes and the quivering of her lips, this was the first time Chi had ever known Mimi to actually wish she could speak. Still, the sudden hug she gave her told her far more than enough. With how tightly she pressed her face into the Shoguness' chest, Chi could almost feel a sad yet happy smile crack from the always neutral face she'd fallen in love with.

As the two lovers held each other Demongo watched on with a small content smile. _"You really have grown, haven't you, Chi?"_

They held each other for several minutes, until a voice finally interrupted them.

"Well, isn't this just cute?"

Breaking free from their embrace, Chi and Mimi turned to see Mandy standing in the doorway of the cell. Mimi soon stepped in between her and Chi, her stance and claws showing that she was prepared to fight at any moment. From the look in Mandy's eyes, she was ready to do the same.

But Chi then put her arm in front of Mimi to stop her. "Mimi, no. If you fight against her you'll be breaking your deal." Chi said. "Much as I hate to admit it, even I don't think that just the two of us could kill HIM just by ourselves. And you'd probably just let him live just to spite us if we got away, wouldn't you, Queen Mandy?"

"That or just kill both right now and move on." Mandy retorted.

"I'm sure you would too." Chi said. "That's why I'm hoping we can solve this situation a little more diplomatically."

"Diplomatically?" Mandy asked with a raised eyebrow. Even Mimi had to give a questioning look at Chi.

Chi nodded. "The reason you made the deal with Mimi is because you got something valuable out of it, yes? Well what if I offer you something even more valuable in exchange for Mimi's freedom?"

"Such as?"

Chi pointed at herself. "I offer you myself. Please, let me take Mimi's place as your slave."

Mimi's eyes went wide with shock at Chi's offer, and though she could not talk it was thankful that Demongo repeated her inner thoughts perfectly. "Lady Chi! You cannot be serious!"

"Very." Chi stated strongly, not listening to Demongo's words or Mimi's protesting pulls on her arm.

Mandy, however, had a different reaction. "What makes you think that you're worth more to me than the spawn of my enemy and a Powerpuff?" she asked.

"Because HIM cares nothing for Mimi." Chi explained. "Certainly not enough to share any crucial information or secrets with her. You gain no leverage over HIM with Mimi as your slave. I however am the beloved daughter of one of the most respectable rulers in all the Underworld. A ruler who so happens to be the most trusted friend of HIM. I have opportunities to access information Mimi cannot. Not to mention with my newfound shapeshifting abilities I can serve you in ways Mimi cannot. As you can see, I am a far more valuable prize than Mimi. And all I ask is that you please simply allow me to take her place. I am more than willing to take on the entirety of her burden."

Chi then raised her hand out to Mandy. "So do we have a deal?"

Mandy stared at the two for a few moments. Mimi wasn't taking her eyes off of her girlfriend, with every part of her wishing that Chi wasn't doing this, while Chi just stared straight ahead at the queen, her arm held out in determination.

After another minute, Mandy finally held out her hand, but not to shake Chi's. Instead Mandy's hand held a small remote. Chi looked at the device in confusion for a moment before Mandy pressed a button on it. Suddenly parts of the cell walls started to flip around, revealing TV monitors on the outer sides of the tiles.

" _This is a very dramatic castle."_ Demongo commented to himself.

On the monitors Chi recognized images of herself and Demongo as they walked through the halls of Castle Grimskull. _"She knew we were here the entire time!"_ Chi realized in horror. But that horror was soon doubled, as on one of the monitors she saw the image of herself in her room back at Aku City. And the horror was then tripled when she realized it was a live feed.

"Your powers really are something impressive, Chi." Mandy said. "So impressive that you managed to create a doppelganger every bit as real as real as yourself. So real in fact that she likely wouldn't be the least bit affected by our deal and thus would have no reason not to spill everything to her father and HIM if she ever felt the urge to. Maybe she wouldn't, but I don't gamble with maybes. No deal. Besides, I don't like giving up anything that belongs to me."

Chi looked on in shock at the monitors. Never in her life had she ever felt so helpless to do anything. She wanted so badly to give up just to make the feeling stop. But then she realized…if she gave up now, then Mimi would be spending the rest of her life trapped under this woman, never escaping this feeling of despair.

In her last desperate action, Chi fell to the floor and bowed as low as her hands and knees would possibly allow her to.

"Please…" She begged. "Mimi is everything to me. The very thought of her suffering more after everything she's been through…it's too much to bear. So please just let me take on her burdens so that for once in her life the woman I love can be free."

The room went quiet after that. Chi stayed bowing, facing the floor. Neither Mimi nor Demongo knew what to do. Neither wanted Chi to do this, and at the same time they knew she was not one to change her mind once she'd truly set it.

Finally, Mandy spoke.

"You. Gas ball." She said, looking over to Demongo.

"Me?"

"How loyal are you to Chi compared to your dark master?" She asked.

Demongo tried to comprehend the question. "Well…Lord Aku's orders since the day lady Chi was born were to follow her will to the letter, no matter what. Thus why I did not stop her from coming here. The only real exception is when my lord asks me a direct question. I can never lie to the great Aku."

Mandy place her hand to her chin as she pondered a bit. "Alright. You are going to tell this girl's doppelganger what happened here so that she doesn't try to do anything stupid."

Demongo raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

Mandy then turned back to Chi. "I'm not going to release my claim to Mimi, no matter what you offer me. However, since you truly want to save Mimi from any suffering I'll likely cause to her, I'll tell you what: you swear complete loyalty to me and help us take down Kare. In return I'll release Mimi into your custody once he's dead. She'll still come whenever I call and do as I say, but you to will be able to be together. I'll even try to get the other lords to allow you two to get married without interference. Shouldn't be that hard to convince them. With Kare dead Mimi would no longer be the heir to any realm, especially if I take it over. How's that sound?"

Chi sat up from where she was kneeling and she and Mimi looked back and forth between each other. Mimi clearly didn't like the idea of Chi suffering along with her, but after all they'd been through throughout the years, this strangely enough was one of the best deals they'd ever been dealt. They'd be under the power of a madwoman but they would get to be together and without Mimi's tormentor to hurt her any longer.

And though this deal was very likely going to have consequences, the consequences of not taking it were pretty obvious. As Mandy pointed out, she could just kill them and be done with this whole mess, the only thing having been lost for her being time.

Chi looked back at Mandy and held her hand out. "Deal."

Mandy took the girl's hand and they shook on it.

"Guards." Mandy called out, causing two of them to enter the cell. "Escort Demongo to the canons."

" _Oh goddammit."_ Demongo swore internally as he reluctantly followed behind the guards. He took one quick look back to see Chi and she gave him a nod, letting him know it was going to be ok. _"I hope you know what you're doing, Chi."_

Once Demongo and the guards finally left, Mandy turned to the girls. "You two. Follow me."

* * *

After a bit of walking, Mandy led the two into a small room. It seemed like a fairly standard living quarters, complete with a closet, small desk, and a decently sized bed. The only real thing out of the ordinary about the room was that bars covered the outside of the window.

"This is where I've been having Mimi sleep." Mandy explained as she shut the door behind them.

"Wait, really?" Chi asked in genuine surprise. "I'd figured you were making her stay in the dungeon or something."

"I'm planning on sending her off on missions for me sometime soon and she won't be very efficient if I keep her starved and sleep deprived." Mandy pointed out. "Same reason I don't even make Charles sleep down there and that man would sleep in the toilet if I told him to (which at one point I think I did)."

"Fair enough." Chi said. "But what are we doing here now?"

Mandy sat down on the bed, kicking off her heels. Mimi proceeding to sit down on the floor next to the woman's legs. As Mandy began to pet her again, she said to Chi. "Your oath."

It took Chi a minute but she got what Mandy meant. She then placed her palm over her heart. "I swear, upon my honor, the honor of my father the great Lord Aku, and on my love for Mimi, that my loyalty and servitude now and forever belong to the Queen of Death's Domain, the great Queen Mandy, and that her will is my command, in so long as she fulfills her vow to my beloved to slay the man who has caused her so much misery."

Chi lowered her hand back down. "How's that?"

"It'll do." Mandy said. "Now, we can get to the reason I brought you into this room."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to test your loyalty." She said. "Much in the same way that I tested your girlfriend's."

Mimi's head perked up at that. She then looked back and forth between Chi and Mandy, and what Chi saw on her face she could only describe as…confliction. Like she both really didn't and REALLY did want what was going to happen next to happen.

"What do I have to do?" Chi asked cautiously.

A small smirk almost seemed to spread across the queen's lips. "Strip."

With that one word and Chi completely froze. "…What?"

"Did I stutter or something?" Mandy asked.

"No! No. It's just…" Chi said carefully, not wanting to evoke the queen's famous wrath. "It's just…I never took you for a…a…"

"Lesbian?" Mandy completed her sentence for her.

"Well, yeah." Chi said, rubbing her head nervously.

"You do remember that I kissed Mimi in front of you earlier, right?" Mandy asked.

The image flashed through her mind and anger boiled within Chi for a moment, but she managed to push it back down. "Yes, I do. But I thought you were just doing that to screw with my head."

"Well…you're not wrong." Mandy shrugged, still stroking Mimi's head. "But I suppose lesbian isn't the best word to describe me, as my sexuality is of my own choosing."

" _I'm not sure that's how it works."_ Chi thought but kept to herself.

Mandy then glared at Chi. "Now then, I believe I gave you an order."

Chi's face pinkened. The idea of exposing herself to another woman other than Mimi…

She then looked over to Mimi. The she-devil's face showed that she wasn't sure whether to feel thrilled or guilty over what Chi was being told to do because of her. Chi then clenched her fist in determination. She'd sworn to do anything to help Mimi and while this hadn't exactly been what she had in mind, she was willing the give up her life for Mimi. Her dignity was no different in her mind.

Chi slowly unzipped her hoodie, revealing her well-endowed figure. Her black breasts were held firmly in place by her pink bra, but once she undid the strap they popped right out with a noticeable jiggle. As she let the garments slide off from her body, her hoodie hit the ground with a rather large THUNK.

Chi became a bit nervous at the noise. "I…I came with a lot of guns." She explained.

"Don't worry about it." Mandy said. "I'd have been insulted if you didn't."

After being signaled to continue, Chi placed her hands along the pair short-shorts she'd been wearing under the long hoodie and slid them off her body, taking her panties off along with them, just to get it over with.

And there Chi stood, in the middle of the room right before the love of her life and her master. Though the room, like the majority of the Underworld, was not cold her grey nipples became hard and pointed out as her body became littered in goosebumps from her nervousness. The only thing that helped her nerves at the moment was that Mimi could not take her eyes off her completely mesmerizing body. Her long orange hair that trailed down past her buttocks served as the perfect contrast for her completely black body, showing off her every curve which Mimi's eyes traced captivatingly across.

"There." Chi stated to Mandy, trying to show strength. "Satisfied?"

"Come here." Mandy ordered, making the motion with her finger.

Slowly, Chi walked over to where Mandy sat.

"Both of you." She said. "Undress me."

Chi blushed again and then blushed even more when she saw Mimi was already on it, her lobster claw slowly unzipping the backside of the queen's outfit. After the quick remembrance that Mandy said this was how she tested Mimi's loyalty before, Chi shook her head to snap herself out of it and focus on her task. As Mimi had finished uncovering her chest, all that was left for Chi to do was to remove Mandy's fitting black bottom (which may as well have been panties).

Chi knelt down on the floor and took hold of the undergarments, slowly sliding them off the queen's long slender white legs. Though she hated the situation she was in, being this close to her even Chi had to admit that Mandy was positively breathtaking, especially when she had no clothes to hold anything back. Though she had the personality and demeanor of a demon her body was that of a goddess.

"Now…" Mandy said, taking hold of Chi's chin and opening her legs for her. "Eat."

Chi stared in stunned silence for a long minute. She looked towards Mimi, who gave a hesitant, but slightly aroused nod.

When Mandy let go of her chin, Chi stared down into the queen's hairless pussy. It looked very much like Mimi's from when they used to fool around, which is admittedly impressive since Mandy has given birth to at least two kids that Chi knew of. It also had a very pleasant scent coming off it and it was already slightly wet.

Knowing that she couldn't put it off any longer, Chi dove her mouth at Mandy's pussy, sticking her tongue right inside.

As she moved her tongue all around, Chi had to admit Mandy tasted rather good and reminded her very much of Mimi's taste. The more she licked around inside Mandy clit the more she started to relax and get into it.

"Ohh…" Mandy let out a small breath. This girl had some idea of what she was doing. Looking over to Mimi, she gave the she-devil a small nod and Mimi gave one back, understanding the order.

Standing up from the floor, Mimi started to strip away her black outfit, revealing the red busty body underneath. A little to her irritation, Chi didn't even notice that she was now naked, as she was too enthralled in Mandy's cunt. Though she admittedly couldn't blame her too much on that.

After another minute, Mandy said "You're doing a good job, Chi. Mimi, why don't you give her a little reward?"

Chi stopped eating Mandy out, wondering what the woman was getting at.

She then found her butt suddenly lifted up into the air. Turning her head around she saw the naked Mimi (and you'd better believed she noticed she was naked now) with her claws around Chi's legs, lifting her butt up to face level with the knelling she-devil.

Before Chi could react to any of this, Mimi drove her face right into the Shoguness' ass.

"AHH!" Chi let out a scream of pleasure. Mimi licked and bit at every part she could of her lover's core. Though they'd only done this a few times before Mimi knew exactly where to go to best please her.

"Oh Mimi! Yes!" Chi moaned, getting lost in her pleasure. She was then brought back to reality by Mandy pushing her face hard back into her cunt.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Mandy asked rhetorically. "Remember, Mimi obeys my every command. Meaning she'll only continue if you do."

From between Mandy's legs Chi glared hard at the queen. Making Chi lower herself to pleasuring the woman was one thing. Chi imagined she'd do the same to her servants if she ever had that urge. But holding over and threatening to take away the pleasure that only Mimi had even been able to stir up within her? That was one step too far.

" _Alright, bitch. You want me to eat you out so bad? Fine!"_

With a strong grip around both of the queen's leg, Chi quickly pulled Mandy in closer to her, jabbing her tongue right into her sweet spot.

"FUCK!" Mandy accidently let out, not having been expecting Chi to suddenly be so forceful. And it didn't stop there. Chi's tongue thrashed around relentlessly inside of her, every movement sending a wave of pleasure throughout her entire body. Mimi at one point even had to stop what she was doing, as she couldn't help but notice how into it her girlfriend was now getting. She wasn't upset about it. She was too busy being amazed at Chi for being able to get this kind of reaction out of the queen (though admittedly she was a little envious for not being on the receiving end of that tongue, given what she was seeing).

Mandy's hands spread across the top of Chi's scalp and through her hair, pushing the younger girl's head even harder into her cunt in an effort to get Chi even further inside of her. The queen's moans became increasingly louder as the throb that pulsed throughout her body intensified with each lick.

Finally even she couldn't hold back what was to come, tilting her head back and letting out a scream filled with pleasure as Chi sent Mandy's body into an orgasm.

The release lasted for several more seconds before she finally let go of Chi's head, allowing her to finally bring her face back up.

"Fuck…" Mandy breathed as her genitals pulsed with the echoes of her incredible release. "Seems I did good on that deal of ours."

Mimi placed her arms gently around the slightly panting Chi, holding her tenderly towards her, her bosom pressed up against the other girl's back. Chi, feeling slightly proud of herself, gave a tired, cocky smile. "Who would have thought I could get the famous Bitch Queen to cum so easily? Perhaps when it comes to the bedroom we should rethink who's the master and who's the servant."

Chi had completely meant for what she'd just said to be a joke, but given by the way she felt Mimi stiffen and the way Mandy's eyes slowly started to sharpen back into a glare, it would seem the other two were not going to take it that way.

But it wasn't Mandy's glare that reawaked the fear in her. It was that she then smiled at her.

"Oh Chi…you have no idea how wrong of a thing you just said." Mandy commented with a dark smirk.

Chi gave a small gulp, fearing what was going to happen to her. Mandy got up from the bed and walked over to the desk, opening up one of its drawers and pulling something out.

"I wasn't planning on using this during your first "loyalty test", but since you seem so confident…" Mandy said.

At first Chi couldn't tell what it was because Mandy's body was blocking her view. But then she noticed that whatever it was Mandy was attaching it around her genital region.

"Wait…that a-!"

"Strap-on?" Mandy said as she turned around. "Why yes it is."

The object pointed dead-on at her. This was the first time Chi had ever actually seen one of these up close. She'd a couple of times considered ordering them for her and Mimi but always chickened out at the last minute. This one did look pretty much like the ones she'd considered though. Eight-inches of long hard plastic with a leather strap. Though why this one was bright pink she could only assume to be an aesthetic choice by its owner.

Bringing the toy inches before her face, Mandy said "Why don't you give it a little kiss?"

Chi stared nervously at it for a few seconds. She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on the head of the strap-on's cock before quickly backing away.

"Now, now. Don't be shy." Mandy said, taking a firm hold of Chi's chin and pulling her in a little closer. "Mimi's already been able to enjoy being on the receiving end of this thing. You might still be able to taste a little bit of her still on it."

Chi gave a quick look back to Mimi before Mandy straightened her back on target.

"Go on." She commanded.

When Mandy let her go, Chi tensed herself up for a moment before slowly placing her lips around head, slowly moving the plastic cock's way into her mouth.

" _This isn't so bad…"_ Chi thought to herself as she licked and sucked on the rod. It wasn't something that was really her thing and she didn't really see the point of having her do this since Mandy couldn't actually feel it (though she supposed that it was really more the power she was getting off on than anything less), but it wasn't so bad. Like sucking on a flavorless Popsicle.

But once she'd started to find something find something a lull going, Mandy suddenly thrust her hips forward, making Chi take in several unexpected inches at once. Her eyes bugged out as she tried to pull back but Mandy held her head firmly in place, thrusting the plastic cock back and forth in and out of the girl's mouth, essentially fucking her face.

After a minute of this Mandy finally pulled out, causing Chi to violently cough as she gasped for air.

"What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?!" Chi yelled, momentarily forgetting her fear of the woman.

"No." Mandy said simply. "Just getting you warmed up."

Before Chi could say anything Mandy grabbed her by the arm and forcefully threw her onto the bed. As she laid on her back facing the ceiling Mandy spread the younger woman's legs wide open.

"W-wait!" Chi said, clearly seeing where this was going as the shaft stared directly down the center of her pussy. "Mimi and I…we've never done anything like this together before. I've never…I've never been…"

Mandy looked down at the girl. "You've never been fully penetrated before?"

Chi shook her head. The closet she'd ever come were Mimi's tongue and her own fingers (because Mimi doesn't have any) and they weren't nearly as long or as thick.

Mandy gave a small smirk as she slowly traced her fingers along Chi's smooth leg. "Well then…that's going to give me a little something extra to enjoy then, isn't it?"

And before Chi could say anything else, Mandy slammed the cock deep into her vagina.

Chi gave a loud scream at the penetration. It hurt quite a bit and Mandy gave her no time to recover before pulling out and thrusting back in again. She did this repeatedly. Over and over again. Each time a violent thrust that rocked Chi's entire body. And what amazed Chi the most was how quickly the pain from the first penetration had started to fade, being replaced by pleasure as Mandy continued to fuck her. Just the way it rubbed inside her, reaching places Mimi's tongue could never get to.

As Chi started to moan Mandy leaned forward and took hold of the girl's firm bouncing breasts, squeezing them in her strong hands and playing with the nipples with her thumbs, causing Chi to moan even louder.

"Yeah? You like that?" Mandy asked.

"Yes! Oh yes…" Chi managed to say between breaths. Mandy leaned forward a little bit more, sticking her tongue out for her. Chi's tongue left her mouth as well, gliding across Mandy's until their faces were joined together by their lips. Mandy's tongue fought violently to dominate hers and Chi let her, wanting to let this woman do whatever she wanted to her just to let this feeling continue. So much so that Chi almost gave a small whine when their lips parted and Mandy leaned back up. That is until Mandy then said what she did.

"I take it you want to join in too, Mimi?"

Tilting her head back Chi saw the figure of Mimi knelling on the bed right behind her, her pussy already visibly wet. The sight of her girlfriend being fucked before her, with sweat glistening off her perfect bouncing tits and a mad desperate look of pleasure in her eye, Mimi was not going be held back any longer.

Mimi moved her way forward on the bed, dangling her vagina right above Chi's face before finally she sat down upon the girl's open mouth.

Chi didn't need any time to adjust to this new addition. She grabbed her lover's thighs tightly, pulling her positively dripping pussy into her mouth, giving her tongue full access to Mimi's throbbing core. Mimi gave a low moan, moving her hips back and forth so that her pussy was basically rubbing against Chi's hot mouth as she ate her out.

Still trusting into Chi, Mandy took Mimi by the back of the head, bring her in for a deep make-out, one which they were both very much into this time.

As the three women fucked each other relentlessly, the question of which of them would give first was answered by the howl of ecstasy given by Mimi as she came, her juices flowing out onto Chi's tongue.

Needing a moment to recover, Mimi slid from Chi's face and off the bed, leaving just the two of them.

Chi herself was just about at her limit, which Mandy could tell. Thus why she then suddenly pulled out.

"No! Please! Don't stop!" Chi protested.

"I'm not." Mandy stated, grabbing Chi's waist. And with one solid motion she flipped the girl over onto her stomach and then thrusted into her again, this time from behind.

Chi let out her loudest scream of pleasure yet, the cock reaching so much further into her from this angle. With Mandy's grip on her thighs and incredible pounding Chi had her hands tightly clamped around the sheets to get some form of support. Not that it lasted long though, as Mandy pulled Chi up to her, one hand gently around the girl's throat to hold her and the other trailing down to her vagina, sliding its fingers right up into her to join the thrusting cock.

"Who's your master, Chi?" Mandy whispered into the Shoguness' ear.

"Y-you…" Chi could barely say over her unbearable pleasure.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear that." Mandy said sadistically. "I'll ask you again…who's your master?" She then began to slam her hips as fast and as hard as she could into Chi's cunt.

"YOU! OH FUCK! YOU!" Chi screamed, her body finally able to take no more, causing her to convulse in a shattering orgasm. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as her juices squirted out over the strap-on.

As Mandy unsheathed herself from her, Chi collapsed onto the bed, panting softly.

Giving the girl a minute to cool off, Mandy then bent herself back over her.

"Oh Chi…" She said softly into her ear.

"Hmm…?" Chi murmured, barely able to open her eyes.

"…I'm not finished with you yet."

That caused Chi's eyes to become wide open.

Showing strength Chi would not have expected for a woman of her build, Mandy lifted Chi up above the floor, hands under the girl's thighs as she dangled her barely an inch above the cock that was to impale her again.

"Wait!" Chi exclaimed, turning her head as far to the side as she could as Mandy had her facing away from her. "I-I don't know if I can take any more!"

"Well…if you won't do it for me, perhaps you'll do it for her." Mandy said, nodding her head to the other side of the room. Looking over, Chi saw Mimi, this time with her own eight inch member strapped around her groin, this one being completely black in color.

A little bit of life started to spring back into Chi. The idea of being penetrated by her beloved…it seemed to reawaken some of her lustful fire.

Seeing that Chi was now ready to go again, Mimi walked over to the two, lifting up one of Chi's legs so that Mandy no longer had to solely support her.

As Mandy adjusted her rod into position, she said "Given that minutes ago was the first time you'd ever been penetrated vaginally, I'm guessing it's safe to assume _this_ little area right here has been untouched as well." She said, rubbing her hand slowly across Chi's anus.

"Y-yeah…." Chi said with both fear and excitement over what was to happen.

Mandy smirked. "I didn't think so."

And at the same time, both women then thrust themselves into the third.

Chi had no words. No screams of pleasure that even came close to showing how mind-numbingly amazing it felt. She was being fucked. **Hard**. By two of the hottest women in the entire Underworld. Every motion one of the two made into her seemed to pusher her even further into the cock of the other. It got to the point where they didn't even need to hold her up anymore, her body being completely held above the floor by the press of the two women's' bodies against hers.

The press of Mandy's breasts against her back and Mimi's against her own drove Chi wild as she felt the hard nipples brush against her skin with every bounce. Her arms wrapped tightly around Mimi's neck, keeping the she-devil as close as possible so she could kiss her in a deep make-out. Mandy, not wanting to be completely left out, slid her hands between the two younger girls' chests, taking hold of Chi's breasts and squeezing both the boob and the nipple hard. She then started to kiss and suck on the girl's neck, marking her territory with multiple hickys.

Finally the sexual onslaught against her body became more than Chi could take.

"I-I think I'm going to cum!" She let out.

Mandy looked at Mimi and she looked back at her. In that instant of eye contact, the message between them was made loud and clear.

Both women then picked up the pace of their thrusts, pumping themselves into Chi at incredible speed and rhythm.

"OH FUCK!" Chi repeated these words over and over. It was all she could manage to say. It was all she could manage to do in fact. Her mind was lost in too much of a sexual daze for anything else. She just hung between the two women, her mouth wide open as she brain tried to comprehend the jolting pleasure she was being given with each thrust. She felt like she was going to pop.

And finally, she did.

Her scream filled the entire room as she released the most powerful orgasm of her entire life, far greater than anything she'd ever dared to imagine. Her body pulsed between the two women for several moments before the feeling finally caused her to pass out.

"Guess we wore her out." Mandy commented snidely as Chi's unconscious head tilted forward onto Mimi's chest. Both women unsheathed themselves from her and Mimi was the one to make sure that she didn't fall, carrying Chi tenderly in her arms before gently placing her on the bed. After making sure that Chi was in a comfortable position on the pillow she gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'll admit," Mandy said. "I wasn't expecting things to get this far on the first day with her. Not that I'm disappointed, of course. However…I don't think I've been fully satisfied yet."

Leaving Chi's side Mimi crawled over to Mandy, knelling at her feet. She then placed her mouth around the pink strap-on, licking up any of Chi's remaining juices on it.

"Are you volunteering for another round?" Mandy asked.

Mimi looked up from the woman's waist. Her eyes said everything, how hungry her body now was after watching Chi's body get rippled with sexual pleasure.

Mandy smirked. "I think I'll do something a little more direct with you." She then proceeded to take off her strap-on, signaling for Mimi to do the same. Once both women had removed their plastic member, Mandy escorted Mimi back to the bed. After getting into a position that wouldn't disturb the slumbering Chi too much, Mimi laid back into the bed, Mandy getting on top of her.

The older woman then lifted up one of the she-devil's legs. Mandy then slid herself between her legs until their vaginas finally interlocked with each other. With their legs keeping the other in place, Mandy started to move her waist, causing their pussies to rub together.

Both women started to moan as their clits brushed back and forth against each other. As the need for greater pleasure started to increase so too did their speed as their scissoring started to rock the bed heavily. After all they'd done earlier it didn't take long for the two to quickly reach their limit. Before they'd finish Mandy pushed herself in close to Mimi, giving her a deep long kiss which Mimi enthusiastically returned. Their closeness turned their scissoring into a more humping motion but the end result was the same, as the two hit their climax at the same time, their release echoing throughout their partner's body.

When it finally ended, Mandy sat back on the bed, panting softly and wiping the sweat from her brow. Mimi simply stayed laid back on the bed, letting the heat leave her completely sweaty body.

Once they both had a second to catch their breath, Mandy sat up a little straighter to look at Mimi.

"Tomorrow I'm sending you out on your first official mission for me. Until then, get some rest."

Mimi gave a nod. Too tired to fully get up she simply slid herself across the sheets until she was at Chi's side.

"And don't forget to give her the number to your new phone before we send her home." Mandy added as she got up to fetch her clothes. "We need to make sure that she can get here at any time if she's going to be of any use to me."

Mimi gave another small nod as her face nuzzled against Chi's neck, putting her arms over the other girl to cuddle with her.

Once Mandy fully redressed herself she gave one more quick look back to the now sleeping couple before she turned and left the room.

* * *

As Mandy exited the room she immediately took notice of the figure just outside the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"Well…you're not someone I'd expect to find waiting on me." Mandy commented.

Standing before her was her daughter, Minimandy. As one might guess from her name, Minnie was very much the spitting image of her mother, save for her missing right eye and the pink stitched up skin that indicated her as a ragdoll like her aunt.

"What can I do for you, Minnie?" Mandy asked.

Minnie just stared at her mother for a moment. "One would normally concur that exposing oneself to their enemies is a poor choice of strategy, as it leaves them compromised, would they not? Especially at which hour that exhibition is done solely in the name of pleasure."

"True. But that's why I did it with them. My servants." Mandy retorted calmly.

"Aye. Them. One of whom just hours ago hath broken into our homestead to disrupt our authority and the other who snuck down into the dungeons to free that lady lover once the lady wast captured." Minnie pointed out.

Mandy raised an eyebrow at her. "I take it you've been taking a look at the security footage."

"I've been cautious of the she-devil since the moment she first entered into our dwelling." Minnie stated. "And it appears I was right to do so. Mother, they've proven that they are both willing to go against you if they feel the other is threatened. The deal between you three may give you their servitude but their absolute true loyalty lies with each other. Would it not have simply been an easier and safer solution to just kill them both when the chance was at hand?"

"Safer? Yes it would." Mandy said. "However, "safer" very rarely gets things done. If you ever want to get ahead of the world you have to willing to take risks."

"Even unnecessary ones?" Minnie questioned with a judging tone in her voice.

"I never said anything about blind risks, Minnie." Mandy shot back, reminding her daughter to watch her tone when speaking with her. "It's like you said, they're only truly loyal to each other. And that is a weakness disguised as a strength. Something I can and have used to my advantage."

Now it was Minnie's turn to give her mother a questioning look.

"You're correct. They could betray me, even with our deal in place. But they won't. They won't risk it because they'd never risk the other." Mandy explained. "Chi will do anything to please Mimi. That's why I didn't bother letting her trade places. Why have one servant when you can have two? Even Chi's double back in Aku City. If she's anything like the one here then she won't tell her father a thing in fear of ruining Mimi's chance for revenge, the very thing she sold her freedom for. And I don't doubt for a minute that Mimi feels some guilt over that. In one selfish moment her desire for revenge against her father created the deal that managed to trap both of them under my rule. Meaning that Mimi won't dare do anything that could result in Chi being punished for her disloyalty."

Minnie's eyes widened a bit as Mandy had been talking. She knew her mother was brilliant but to have thought this far ahead…

"You've used their love for each other to give you two possible keys to two possible kingdoms." Minnie said in realization.

Mandy gave a nod as she smirked. "Glad to see you get it. Kare might not view his daughter as having any consequence, but I'll find a use for her. Hopefully an ironic one. And Aku will eventually let something slip around Chi. It's only a matter of time."

"Indeed. Tis most impressive, I must admit." Minnie said in quiet awe. "You have these two manipulated so perfectly you may even have to uphold your end of the bargain."

"Oh, I still plan to." Mandy said with a shrug. "Not only does Kare have this coming to him, but I've never been one to go back on my word."

"Really?" Minnie asked with a raised eyebrow. Her mother was many things but honorable was not typically one of them.

"Of course. I go back on my word it implies that I never had the power to keep it in the first place."

"Ahh." Minnie said, giving a small chuckle. Now that certainly sounded like her mother.

A thought then occurred to Mandy. "Why are you worried anyway?" She asked her daughter. "Even if I didn't have this plan laid out I'd have figured you'd be happy about these girls being under my control. It gives you less competition for Junior."

Minnie gave a small blush in her embarrassment over her mother's awareness of her secret. "…In honest speaking…I was not aware the she-devil was a lesbian until her lover came to the castle." She admitted. "…Nor how much of one she was until you "tested her loyalty"."

"Ah." Mandy said, getting the idea. "Well. Now that your knowledge has been set straight, it'd best be time for us both to retire for the night. It's getting pretty late."

"Of course." Minnie said, giving a small bow. "Sorry for disturbing you, mother."

"No. It's alright."

Both women turned from each other, walking away to return to their respective quarters. But when they were a little more than few feet away, Mandy turned to look back at her daughter.

"Oh. And Minnie?" She said, causing the teenager to stop and look back. "In case you ever get curious…I am willing to share them with you."

Minnie's face turned bright pink. "What-! What is that supposed to mean?" She stammered.

Mandy shrugged. "Just saying." She then continued on her way back to her room.

Minnie just stood there, her blushing face hot enough to fry an egg.

Not helped by the small scent she could still detect from the other side of the door her mother had exited from. The sweet scent of their lovemaking that caused Minnie's heart to beat just a little bit faster.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Well that was longer than I expected it to be. Don't know if that's a good or bad thing but it's longer regardless.

So that was the first lemon for the collection. Given that this is a Grim Tales collection and thus the subject of incest is probably going to come up every now and again in these stories, including the lemons, I figured I'd start off the first one with something a little more tame (like a lesbian strap-on three-way (everything's relative)). These lemons are probably going to vary a bit on the scale of loving and tender to full-on fucking, so hopefully I'll have something for everyone (though if you are looking for something a little more gentle there is my story Grim Tales: Forbidden Love on my story list (#shamelessplugisshameless)).

I don't know when the next update will be. I just wanted to make sure I got at least one story and one lemon posted on here before I got around to other things.

Did you like the story? Do you see ways that it could be improved? Just want to share your thoughts? Post a review up and I'll be sure to read it.

 **Audience opinion question:** Who are the characters/couples from  Grim Tales that **you** want to see get their freak-freak on? Characters from outside of  Grim Tales can be included too but remember that this is a Grim Tales story collection, so it has to involve the Grim Tales characters too.


	4. Nergaling's Day On (lemon)

**Nergaling's Day On (lemon)**

* * *

 **nightmaster000:** I'll admit, I had not even considered Junior and Blossom, even with the time-travel stories I've been thinking of. I'll have to keep that one in mind, though I imagine it'd be like a Superman-type of situation: she'll have to be careful during or she's be liable to snap Junior's spine in half.

I haven't seen Golan the Insatiable or Star vs the Forces of Evil yet, though I imagine of the two I'll likely see Star first because 1. I've been burned too many times by "adult" cartoons in the past few years (expect for Rick and Morty) and 2. I've found myself surprisingly enjoying a lot of the newer cartoons that are supposedly just for kids, like Adventure Time and Gravity Falls (though I still have not yet gotten around to watching Steven Universe).

Having Junior be raised by someone other than his birth parents is a good idea, though like you've shown it definitely depends on who it is. And as for the Ranma ½ idea, while I've never seen the show I imagine I can have a lot of fun with Junior having a ton of fiancés or even him just having a lot of women going after him all at once, like maybe HIM putting a cursed brand on him to make every woman he encounters lust after him (because HIM would find that hilarious).

 **Brandon Storm:** I respect your ship. Also, and my apologies for not having read enough of your stories yet because I've been busy lately, but have the Minnie personality tried to overwhelm or take over Junior's mind in your stories yet? I have an idea for a story along these lines and again I don't want to rip-off another writer's ideas. Of course if you do end up using this idea yourself that's fine because I doubt we'll come up with the exact same story.

 **Col Wolf and M. Sgt. Jones:** I don't think I'd put Alucard in the Grim family because Junior has plenty of crazy relatives as it is and Jack seems to be serving pretty well as Grim's either surrogate or biological brother. If I did decide to add a family member it'd probably be the Marvel Universe's Death as Grim's sister that he doesn't like to talk about because, hey, Deadpool! And I doubt Batman would throw Junior into Arkham for claiming to be the son of the Grim Reaper, given that he likes in a world of aliens, amazons, shape-shifting telepaths from Mars, Etrigan the Demon, reality-warping imps from the 5th dimension, and a dark and evil god from space who sent him back in time using laser beam eyes that can bend. The son of the Grim Reaper is not the most insane thing Batman has come across. Though I do admit the Joker does have a fascination with Death, so having him freak out his kids would be pretty interesting. Also sorry but I haven't seen G.I. Joe Renegades. And don't worry about your posts being too long. I do read them for a reason.

 **Stalin Reborn:** I could see that.

 **Gen Morrison:** Hey, relax. The reason I haven't gotten back to you before now is because there is no way to respond to guest reviews. They're meant to be anonymous and thus why they don't require an email address. Now as for your story request I will likely not be doing them all. I will likely do a Hellsing Ultimate/Grim Tales oneshot for this collection, though what happens in it and how much of what you guys have requested in still up for debate, as I haven't even started writing it yet, given that I'm working on other stories as well. I do still thank you all for your requests (though I am slightly suspecting that you and your officers are all the same person, given the similarities in requests and my own paranoia (though I could be wrong)) and look forward to what you post next.

 **Emeraldalex123:** Glad you liked it. Detailed was for what I was going for, though I do admit that maybe I could have done more with this chapter's story, but that'll be for you readers to judge. And let me know your request whenever you wish. I'll look forward to hearing (reading) it.

 **Neo-FDR:** I'll admit, I never expected anyone to put in a request for the Nostalgia Critic, not that's a bad one, of course. While I don't think I'd make a full crossover I'd probably give him a cameo like I've been tempted to do with Linkara or Angry Joe and I'll definitely have to use Mr. Zebub the next time any of the Grim Tales characters go to Hell. And I can see the Phantom of the Opera idea working, though I've never seen a full version of the story, just parts of it.

 **G.C. Smith III:** I…don't think I'll use that idea, mainly because I think Mandy views herself as better than those who came before her and thus wouldn't honor them in such a way, nor to I think she really would be romantically or even lustful attracted to anything, no matter how evil or powerful (except for Godzilla in that one AkumaKami64 story. That made a weird bit of sense). I don't hate the idea or even dislike it. I just don't think I'll use it. Though don't let that discourage you from coming up with more ideas or even writing your own story using this idea to prove me wrong. I'll gladly read it in that case.

 **Lord Razer:** I can work with every part of this idea except for the Diablo part, mainly because I've never played the game. This is still a great idea though.

 **CuteVyper:** Mandy being the one to make Junior wish he was stronger? I actually really like that idea. At the beginning of  Grim Tales he does seem closer to her than the rest of his family (which isn't that close, mind you, but hey). Along with his godfather she probably is the strongest role model he has and the one he'd want to live up to or feel the worst about if she got seriously hurt protecting him (except for Minnie of course).

Also, sorry, I meant for this collection to follow a story, lemon, story, lemon pattern originally but I'm falling behind in what I wanted to write and wanted to upload something.

* * *

 **Summary:** Junior gives his Nergaling control of his body for one day.

 **People involved:** Minnie (age 16) X Junior's Nergaling (also 16 I imagine)

* * *

Junior, and by extension his Nergaling symbiote, sat on the floor of their room in front of the TV, controller in hand as they grinded their character through monster after monster. They'd switched to a more quest based game after getting thoroughly trounced by Mimi yet again in _Mario Kart_. How she was so good at most of the games they played against her without even hands to properly hold the controller was one of the many questions the two had long since given up on asking about the red-eyed girl who now watched them play from under the bed.

As Junior entered the commands for the avatar's attack against some slime creatures, he couldn't help but notice how quiet the Nergaling was being today and how out of it he seemed to be.

Letting the character go into auto-attack, Junior asked "Hey, buddy, are you alright? You're usually a lot more talkative when we're playing these games."

The tentacle that held the single green eye of the Nergaling gave a tired sigh. "It's nothing."

Junior hit the pause button on the game. "Come on, man. You and I are literally physically and mentally connected. I can tell when something's bothering you. So out with it. What's wrong?"

The Nergaling looked over to the side, hesitant as to whether he should say what he wanted. "…Look, this is going to sound really whiney." The Nergal said.

"Considering that I was basically the poster boy for crybaby before our whole Demon Reaper thing, I'll try not to judge you too hard." Junior pointed out with a smirk.

Feeling a little better at it, the Nergaling said "Well…I'm kind of…bored…just a little."

Junior raised an eyebrow at the tentacle. "That's it? We can just put in another game or just do something else."

"No, no. It's not quite that." The Nergaling shook his head, still wondering how best to say what he wanted. "It's just…well…ok, you know how the stuff that we do is the stuff that we both want to do. And believe me, I am more than happy with that arrangement. You don't treat me like a tool or like my opinion doesn't matter like your sister did when I was a part of her. Trust me, I am not complaining about that. But at the same time…I've always been part of a dual set. If I wanted to do something, it was up to whoever I'm attached to whether it happens or not. The one time it wasn't like that…"

"Was during the Halloweentown Incident." Junior finished the sentence.

The Nergaling nodded. "Not the best example, I know. But that sense of freedom still pops up every now and then in my mind and it's hard to forget. I'm sure even you sometimes miss just having private control over your body. Or at least just having something that could only be described as your body. No one else's."

Junior stroked his chin as he pondered what the Nergaling said. He wasn't wrong. "So, basically, you miss being about to make your own choices and being able to do what you want, without needing to ok it with someone first?"

"Told ya it was kind of whiney." The Nergaling said. "We Nergalings aren't exactly meant to be independent creatures. Not to mention that the one time that I was free to do what I wanted it was an hour and during that hour I tried to eat the universe. I doubt anyone's forgotten about that."

"You're right. I haven't." Junior said, causing the Nergaling to avoid his eye in shame. Junior stayed quiet for a few minutes before asking "Would one day be enough?"

The Nergaling cocked its tentacle head in confusion. "Pardon?"

Junior straightened his back as he clarified himself. "What if I gave you control of our body for a whole day? Obviously I can't just let you run wild forever but if I gave you control for one day, just let my mind sleep for a bit while yours is still active, would that be long enough for you to be able to do some of the stuff you want so this doesn't bug you so much anymore?"

The Nergaling just looked at Junior with a stunned expression. "You'd…you'd do that for me?"

Junior gave a light shrug. "Well…yeah. I mean we have kind of had to learn to trust each other over the years."

"Yeah, but that's because our survival literally depends on each other." The Nergaling pointed out. "This is something I could easily abuse."

"I know. Which is why I have conditions." Junior said firmly.

"Of course! Name them!" The Nergaling said a little more excitedly than he meant to, the idea of a day of freedom getting him a little worked up.

"One: I'm going to tell everyone in the castle beforehand that we're doing this, so that they know it's you in control that day. That includes mom, dad, and Minnie" Junior said.

"Of course." The Nergaling agreed. "You want to make sure they're prepared in case I try something."

"That, and if (and probably when) you do something embarrassing, I don't want to be dealing with the aftermath. It's bad enough what you got me into at the Christmas party."

"If it makes you feel better I'm pretty sure all the photos that were taken were of that weird sponge guy." The Nergaling commented.

Junior, trying to get his mind away from that particular topic, continued with his conditions. "Two: I want you to try in stay in Death's Domain."

The Nergaling was about to open his mouth in protest but stopped, knowing Junior had a point to his condition. They'd been on enough adventures around the Underworld to know that things can get very hectic very fast out there and that they were much more equipped to deal with those dangers when it's the two of them working in synchronism. Not to mention that there was a cornucopia of embarrassing situations he could get Junior into outside of Death's Domain that he'd never live down (that being said, he'd avoid Aku City at all cost anyway after the little Chainsaw Incident involving Chi). "All right. That's fair." The Nergaling agreed.

Junior eyed the Nergaling carefully for a moment before shaking he head. "Alright. I think that's all I've got for now. So, why don't we go tell everyone what we're going to do? If we get it done fast enough we can have your free day be right away tomorrow."

If the Nergaling had a mouth it would be plenty obvious he would be smiling ecstatically. "Thank you, Junior! Trust me, I won't make you regret this."

Junior stood up so they could leave the room. "I most certainly hope not."

* * *

 **…The following morning…**

The Nergaling slowly awoke. It felt a little disorienting. Seeing out of two eyes instead of one or one hundred took a moment to get used to.

The Nergaling sat up in the bed. As he stretched out with a yawn he couldn't help but notice the stiffness of his back and it took him a moment to realize what it was.

"I'd forgotten what it felt like to have a spine." The Nergaling said to himself as he felt his back. "Jeez, Junior, how can you live with this thing? It's so cumbersome. You might as well have a flagpole taped to your back. At least that would be more durable."

The Nergaling took a moment to look over his body for the day. While he was wearing Junior's black and grey pajamas (because, honestly, what other color of clothes does the guy ever wear?) his skin was a much darker shade of black. Looking in the mirror on the nightstand across from the bed the Nergaling could see his bright green eyes staring back at him from within a black, slicked back head, giving him a look very similar to that of his grandfather, Nergal Senior.

"Not bad." The Nergaling commented to himself as he admired his reflection. Using his shape changing abilities he turned his skin to a more Caucasian tone and gave himself brown hair, making him look like Junior's human form. He gave a slightly sinister smirk. "This would be so tempting. But…" The Nergaling then changed back to his previous form. "…A deal's a deal."

The Nergal could still feel Junior deep inside his mind. Deep enough to where he was sure Junior wasn't aware of anything he was doing or would be doing throughout the day. How they were managing to do this was a bit complicated. The very basic explanation was that Junior's mind was sleeping in so the Nergaling's mind was the only one to be in control at the moment. The Nergaling wasn't exactly sure what Junior did but his mind wouldn't come back to the surface for 24-hours, giving the Nergaling a day of being completely free, just as he'd promised.

The Nergaling was sure there were ways of lengthening that time or keeping Junior's mind suppressed, but he had no plans to do either of those things. Six years ago maybe, but after all they'd been through he'd grown too fond of Junior to just stab him in the back like that. Plus, while he did have independent thought, the Nergaling was still a symbiotic creature. While it could take a break from them every now and then it needed someone else to live. The only reason it was so bent on being an independent agent during the Demon Reaper Incident was because it thought its only other option was to stay as Minnie's Nergaling.

The Nergaling hopped off the bed, enjoying the feeling of standing by his own power. He then knelled down and lifted up the sheets that draped over the bottom of the bed. "Morning, Mimi." He said with a smile.

"HISS!" Mimi gave her usually greeting to him from under the bed. The Nergaling shrugged it off. While Mimi had grown more comfortable over the years with Junior her attitude towards him had not changed in the slightest. Maybe it was because she could tell that Junior genuinely cared about her or maybe there was some deep seated grudge between devils and Nergals that he wasn't aware of. Whatever the reason, as long as she didn't bite him, the Nergaling didn't mind him and Junior having a female roommate who, though the red was gone from her, was still a bit of a devil at heart and had about the same level of modesty as always.

After changing on of the pajamas the Nergaling used his abilities again to create a green slim-fit suit that covered his black body. After spawning a black tie around his neck he admired his reflection yet again in the mirror. He was sure it was something genetic that made him prefer such a similar suit to his grandfather's, but he found he didn't really care. Not when at the moment he appeared to be the walking definition of swagger.

"Junior, I will never know what you see in those hoodies." The Nergaling commented. And with nothing else left for him to do here, he turned and left the room, eager to start his day.

* * *

 **…Hours later…**

Grim Senior, also known as the Grim Reaper, the lord of Death, walked through the halls of his castle, stopping only when he saw the guards still posted outside the kitchen.

"Is he still in there?" Grim asked.

The skeleton guards both gave a single nod.

Grim sighed and entered the kitchen, where he found the Nergaling sitting at the table, a mountain of food stretching up to the ceiling sitting before him.

"Hey, pop. What's shaken?" The Nergaling asked between bites of what Grim could only describe as pink and wiggling.

Grim simply responded "I've walked this earth for many, many years. So you realize that when I say I haven't heard that outdated talk in a long time…"

"Right, right, point taken." The Nergaling said as he rolled his eyes and took another bite.

Eyeing the incredible mess this one creature had done to his kitchen, Grim asked "Now what the hell have you been doing in here for so long?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The Nergaling asked. "I'm eating."

"Yes. I can see that. But remember I used to live with Billy and even he'd be hard pressed to do something like this." Grim said with a bit of annoyance as he watched some sort of unidentified glop drip onto the floor.

"Ah, don't get your boney drawers in a twists. I'm just trying to experience all the tastes I never got to before. Junior isn't a picky kid or anything, but he's no daredevil when it comes to the culinary arts which mean I miss out of some things that could be pretty good if given the chance." The Nergaling gestured to the creaking table. "We got spicy rabbit's face, lamb fries, buttered Kraken, anchovies-"

"Wait. Junior likes anchovies." Grim pointed out.

"Not with seanut butter and vinaigrette."

The thought made Grim's nonexistent stomach turn. But after another minute with the only sound in the room being the Nergaling's gluttonous chewing, Grim poured himself some coffee from the pot on the counter, pulled up a chair, and sat down with him.

Grim poked his finger at the pile, deciding against trying anything when he thought he saw it react to his prodding. Turning to the Nergaling, Grim asked "So…is this all you have planned for today? 24-hours of freedom and you're going to spent it eating?"

"Hell no." The Nergaling said in a slightly offended huff (though he had admittedly been waiting for someone to brag to). "This only the first on my list of things to do. Still got combat in the Colosseum of the Damned, gonna hijack Carrion's boat on the river Styx, and…ohh…looking forward to _Hot Bodies_. Gotta make sure not to wear myself out before that."

That name rang a bell with Grim. " _Hot Bodies_? Wait…isn't that the…the uh…" He couldn't quite bring himself to say it.

"Whorehouse?" The Nergaling finished for the Reaper. "Yes it is." He said this slowly with a long smile draped across his face. "They say you never know true happiness until you've gotten down with a zombie demon chick. That is unless you get down with many of them at the same time."

"I don't think Junior would appreciate you using his body in such a manner." Grim said sternly.

"Yeah, well, Junior would never exactly be able to enjoy the pleasures of flesh if it wasn't for me, given that I basically am his flesh." The Nergaling pointed out. "Besides, it's not like Junior isn't aware that I am a little bit of a pervert. I've asked him to go to the place before but he's just not a one-night stand kind of guy. That's probably why Mimi feel so safe around him."

"So your thinking is that because Junior did not specifically tell you not to go to this place he's already expecting that you will?" Grim asked.

"Hey, Junior and I are bros. If he doesn't feel comfortable in a whorehouse, I wasn't going make him go. And if I want to have freaky zombie demon sex, then he won't cockblock me, just so long as he can trust me not to get him mixed up in it or have the chance he's given me come back to bite him in the ass." The Nergaling defended.

Grim looked over the creature. He seemed sincere but Grim knew he was justified in being hesitant to trust him, even with all the time he and his son had been sharing a body.

"So what you've told me…that's all you're going to do today?" Grim asked, needing to be sure.

"Pretty much." The Nergaling nodded. "Not really much else to do since I can leave Death's Domain. They sound good to you?"

"Yes. Disappointingly so." Said a voice.

Grim and the Nergaling both jerked up at the sound of the sudden voice, turning to see Mandy entering the kitchen.

"Dammit, woman! Would ya quit sneaking up on me like that?!" Grim exclaimed as he breathed to calm himself down. Mandy just gave a shrug to it.

"Hey, mom." The Nergaling said, a bit calmer than Grim.

"Don't call me that." Mandy said with an even tone.

"Well I am attached physically and mentally bonded to your son and have the same DNA as Minnie, so technically speaking I am-"

"If you start going into technicalities I will shoot you." Mandy warned.

The Nergaling raised his hands in the air in a motion of giving in. "Alright. I'm dropping it." He sighed as he lowered his hands back down. "What do you mean 'disappointingly so'?" He then asked.

"What I mean is that for a creature with only a day to do whatever you want in the body of arguably one of the more powerful creatures of the Underworld I'd think you'd think of more creative things to do than extreme sports and sex."

"Am I to believe that you won't try to stop me if I started stirring up trouble in your kingdom?" The Nergaling asked.

"No, I would. And that would be my entertainment for the day." Mandy replied simply, with a slight antagonistic and daring tone in her words.

After hearing Grim mutter _"Crazy woman."_ under his breath the Nergaling simply smiled and said "While I'd love to stain the pages of history with our names and the names of all those killed in the clash between us, I'd honestly rather not being spending my one free day getting hacked to pieces by a woman with a gun and power fetish. If I did I'd make a reservation for that that _Hot Bodies_."

Grim rolled his eyes as he took a drink from his coffee. "Speaking of names…" He said, hoping to break apart the…whatever measuring contest his wife was having with the parasite that bonded to their son. "What's yours? What exactly do we call you?"

The Nergaling's eyes widened little in surprise, honestly not having expected this question. "Well…truth be told I don't really have one. Junior and I came up with a few of them but none of them really stuck. The first we came up with was Venom but that felt really cheap. We tired combinations of our names, like Nergior or Junal but that honestly made more sense for our full Demon Reaper form than just me, since that is basically a fusion of the two of us. We've honestly just been going with Double for a while now until we can think of something better."

"Double?" Mandy asked in bemusement.

"Oh, like you're one to judge other's name-making abilities." Double pointed out sharply. "Grim Jr? Minimandy? I think the reason you two haven't had any more kids is because you're out of things to name them after."

Grim kept his mug held up to his face to hide the fact that he was close to laughing. Mandy however just shrugged it off. "Perhaps my names are not that original. But it's never seemed to bother my kids all that much. Isn't that right, Minnie?"

The food Double had been holding felt to the floor. Turning his head over to where Mandy was looking, the Nergaling watched as the teenaged Minimandy slowly emerged from behind the pantry that was but a few feet behind where he was sitting. From her expression, he could see that she was not embarrassed at being caught but instead seemed annoyed that her mother had just exposed her. Without saying a single word to any of them, Minnie simply walked out of the room.

Double felt like he could barely breathe. "How-…h-how long has she b-been there?"

"Well, she was there before Grim and I got in." Mandy explained. "You can probably use your imagination for the rest."

The Nergaling was speechless. Fear gripped his throat as memory upon memory of his past with Minnie came flooding back to the surface. And amidst that fear came a small flicker of rage. Rage great enough to get him to stand suddenly from the table and run out the door after her.

Once he was gone Mandy jabbed her finger into the pile of food the Nergaling left behind, scooping some up and bring it into her mouth.

Mandy smacked her lips. "Not bad."

Grim just stared at her.

"What?"

"And yet you won't even try escargot."

* * *

Minnie stopped walking down the halls when she noticed Double was running after her. She turned to face him and he stopped before her.

"Is thither a reason thou art being so foolish as to followeth me?" Minnie asked in the same cold even tone as her mother.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" The Nergaling asked with a glare. "Am I going to have to spend all day today worry that you're right behind me looking for a place to stick in a knife? Because that was some grade-A stalker crap you just pulled back there!"

"I wast merely making sure that thee would not beest putting mine brother into any harm." Minnie said. "It is lacking enough sense already that mine dearest kin giveth the she-devil free rein of our home but now to leaveth thee in control of his very body? That is an action I cannot see as anything other than a motley-minded mistake and I shalt not leaveth him to suffer from it."

The Nergaling rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, yeah, right. No. The only thing Junior's ever been a real fool over is you, Minnie." He spat. "He still doesn't believe me about all the torment you put me through when I was a part of you. Still thinks you're his sweet innocent little sister."

"I treated you as you are. A tool."

"I'm a living, sentient being!"

"As is my father's Nergaling. And as is every other Nergaling that mine grandfather spawned forth when he created the Nergal race." Minnie pointed out. "I acted as every other being with mine abilities didst. With my mind and will dominating yours."

"And yet Junior and I work together and achieve the same result. Heck, better, given that we could probably bring this whole castle down if we had a mind to." Double snapped back.

"But thee wilt not. For not only doest mine brother cease thee in thy transgression, but thee knoweth thee wilt face mine wrath yet again. And unlike him, I wilt showeth thee no mercy for placing mine beloved in peril." And with that Minnie turned and went on her way again.

Double almost growled as Minnie brushed him off. Years had passed and he was still afraid and powerless against her. She'd built up too much of a hold over him and he wasn't strong enough to break it. There was nothing he could do to her.

…Except…

There was one thing, actually. There was one thing he had over her. One thing he had that could hurt her. The one thing that had changed between the two of them.

"Minnie." Double called out to her, but in a different voice from his own. The only voice that would get her to turn around and look back at him.

Minnie did turn and saw, standing where Double stood but a second ago, the form of Junior. Brown hair, pale skin, black hoodie, the works. Minnie's expression softened the moment she saw him and quickly reminded herself that is was not actually her brother.

"You make a foolish mistake is using mine dearest kin's voice and form to mock me." Minnie said with a warning glare.

"This?" The Double-Junior asked slyly as he slowly advanced on an increasingly nervous Minnie. "This isn't mocking."

It was finally when he was directly before Minnie that she attempted to ask "What do you think you're-"

The Double-Junior then put his arms tightly around Minnie's waist and kissed her.

Minnie's eyes went wide. She tried to break away from him but he was much stronger than he seemed and she couldn't manage to get out of his arms. As she tried to resist the Double-Junior pulled her in closer, kissing her even deeper as his body pressed harder against hers.

A minute passed and Minnie started to relax and soon after started to get into the kiss, eventually giving some back. And it was a few seconds after Minnie closed her eyes and really started to give in that the Double-Junior broke off the kiss.

Placing his hand under her chin to tilt her face to see his, the Nergaling changed back to his previous black form and said with a sadistic smile "How's it feel to know that this is as close as you'll ever get to Junior loving you?"

Double could see it in her eye. His words hurt. They hurt a lot.

They hurt because the Nergaling was mentally bonded to Junior on enough of a level to know his thoughts and feelings. And Minnie knew this. She also knew that he could be lying. And she also knew that he knew that the truth could be a lot more painful than a lie.

Double smiled, not caring what happened next. He wanted to hurt her, get back at her in some way for all the torment she put him through, and he did. He was prepared and anticipating for whatever she did next. Would she strike him across the face? Hit him? Knee him in balls? No matter what he was sure she'd storm off so he couldn't see her emotionally compromised. Both that hurt would still be there and he'd be able to live with the knowledge that he was the one who caused that hurt. If he was lucky, he might even get to hear her cry.

Unfortunately…he was wrong. He was not prepared for what came next.

The eye and empty socket that were seconds ago brimming with sorrow sharpened into a hate filled glared and from Minnie's sleeve emerged a long silver rapier, a blade that radiated with its owner's anger and bloodlust as it pointed at him.

 _"Oh, I fucked up."_

* * *

Grim and Mandy sat in the kitchen, the Reaper inspecting the rest of the food while his wife simply read today's paper. They then started to hear a long, drawn out noise that sounded as though it was getting closer. They soon realized it was Double as he bolted past the open kitchen door, screaming in terror as a pink flash chased closely behind him.

"Should we maybe stop them?" Grim asked when the screaming started to get some distance from them and fade out.

"Nah." Mandy said, still reading her paper. "They'll work it out."

"Or get Junior killed in the crossfire." Grim pointed out.

"He knew the risks when he let his Nergaling out to play." Mandy said simply. "Besides, I'm sure they'll be fine."

* * *

 _"She's gonna kill me!"_

Double ran through the halls of Castle Grimskull as fast as he could, throwing tables, decorations, and suits of armor behind him as he ran in a desperate attempt to slow his pursuer. But to no avail. Minnie's sword cut through the distractions like a hot knife through butter, her glowing green eyes never once breaking away from their target.

Quickly running out of options, the Nergaling knew his only chance for survival would be to fight back.

 _"Sorry, Junior. I know you'd never forgive me for using your body to hurt Minnie, but I've got no other choice right now!"_

Double turned quickly to face his pursuer, a long scythe with a green blade spawning from his arm.

"Alright, princess! You'd best check the clock, because I believe it's go-!"

Minnie's rapier sliced the scythe clean in half.

"-time." The Nergaling said as it watched the blade of the scythe clack on the stone floor. "…That's not supposed to happen."

It was then that Double realized that the scythe he'd created was just metal and hardened Nergal flesh. There was no special supernatural energy flowing through it like there normally would be.

" _Without Junior I don't have access to the Reaper half of our Demon Reaper powers!"_

Double stared at Minnie for a minute. "Uh…bye!" And took off like a shot.

With his shapeshifting abilities Double was able to change his legs into a form more suited for running and managed to get some distance between him and Minnie. But his former master was still in hot pursuit of him and was not giving up anytime soon.

As they turned multiple corners in the halls Double realized that they were close to Junior's room.

 _"If I can just get in there and lock the door…!"_

Turning another corner, Double saw the door to the room. Grabbing the knob he threw the door open and ran inside. He'd finally caught a break. Minnie was several feet behind him and would not be able to get to him before he closed and locked the door. And say what you will about Mandy, she spared no expense in making sure that her children's room were virtually impossible to break into so that they'd have a safe place to sleep. Once he locked her out, Minnie wouldn't be able to get in.

Unfortunately Double never got the chance to close the door. The moment he was able to Minnie, from those several feet away, threw her rapier like a javelin, impaling him through the chest, the force knocking him back and nailing him to the far wall inside the room.

"….Owwwwwwiee!" The Nergaling moaned. Minnie had struck him with incredible accuracy. The weapon had stabbed him through the space between his rips, meaning the only parts of the Nergaling that were harmed were the parts that were the Nergaling. Even in her rage Minnie was not going to risk hurting Junior.

The rapier stung quite a bit. He could get the weapon out easily and heal fast from it, but it wouldn't matter. Minnie was already in the room and to add even more horror to his situation, Minnie then closed the door behind her and locked it. Leaving him trapped in here with her.

"M-Mimi?" Double stuttered, begging for help. But he could see under the bed from where he was and she was not there, likely having gone out for some muffins or other.

As Minnie started to advance the Nergaling started to exclaim "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am sooo sorry! See this face? This is the face of a man who knows he messed up and is very, very sor-AAGGH!" Double let out a yell of pain as Minnie grabbed the handle of the rapier and started to slowly turn it. As Double's insides started to twist in pain, he said "Minnie, I'm serious! I'm sorry! What if…? What if I make it up to you?!" But Minnie would have none of it. She kept the blade deeply imbedded in his chest, her cold vengeful eye showing that this was only the beginning for what she was going to put him through for his affront against her.

As the pain started to get worse and worse he thought desperately for ways to get himself out of this mess. But idea he came up with was shot down, as Minnie used to have his abilities and thus could see every trick he would try coming. Finally he came up with one last desperate idea. The one thing where even if she did see it coming she would not be able to fight against it.

" _Sorry about this, Junior."_ Double mentally apologized.

In the blink of an eye the Nergaling transformed himself to again look like Junior's human form. The difference this time being that there was not a single article of clothing covering him, leaving him completely exposed to unsuspecting Minnie.

Minnie stopped turning the sword. Her face turned bright pink and her eye went wide, slowly casting its gaze downwards before sharply looking up out of embarrassment. Double could tell from the vibration of the sword lodged through him that Minnie's hand was trembling, the girl's shocked mind not knowing how to process the sight of her completely naked forbidden love right before her.

This moment of hesitation was all the Nergaling needed as he ripped himself from the wall, molding his form to allow the rapier to completely pass through him. Before Minnie could even react Double grabbed her by the hands, wrapping his own quite literally around them as he pushed her back, causing them both to fall on the bed. Finding himself on top of her Double did his best to pin her down, pressing her hands down onto the mattress above her head while several black tentacles sprouted from his back. Some lined up to form a wall at Minnie's sides while others made sure that her legs were restrained so that she couldn't kick him in his exposed balls. Two lined up at her throat, forming into knives.

"Looks like I'm the one with the upper hand now." Double gloated with a smile.

Minnie (after composing herself) then headbutted him, causing green blood to burst from his nose after a sickening crack.

The pain was quick and intense, causing Double to lose focus just enough for his tentacles to loosen their grip. With her moment of opportunity Minnie moved to retrieve her weapon, but the Nergaling's injury healed quickly and he fought to restrain her, causing the two to basically start wrestling with each other.

The two fought for several minutes, kicking, hitting, and even biting as they tried to gain the upper hand over the other. Neither left the bed during the entire exchange, the "battle" being far more even than one would expect between a demon shapeshifter and a spawn of the Bitch Queen.

However the wrestle started to slow down. Not because of tiredness, but because the fight between the two started to feel…weird, for lack of a better word. The attacks they gave each other started to feel a lot less painful and a lot more…something else they weren't going to admit. Double was starting to become very much aware of the fact that he was not wearing any clothes. It then came to the very forefront of his mind when suddenly…

"AH!" Minnie moaned as Double laid on top of her.

Both then froze, recognizing the moan for what it was. Double and Minnie slowly looked downwards towards his crotch. His penis, the very one he'd used just moments ago to distract Minnie, now pointed straight and was very hard, having become excited during their wrestling. And that wasn't the only thing to have become excited, as it was his hardened member pressing up against the fabric of her dress, the fabric that surrounded her sensitive lower region, which had caused her to unintentionally moan with pleasure.

Double and Minnie stared at each other in dead silence.

"…I swear to every deity in existence, I did not mean to do that." Double said, fairly certain that Minnie was now going to kill him.

But the reaction he got was much different. Her expression changed, but not to anger. The way she looked at him, it was almost with…hunger?

Minnie's hand started to slide behind his head.

"Wait. What're you-?"

She then kissed him, just as he'd done to her before. Only this one was much more forceful, her tongue easily sliding past his lips and into his throat.

Double went wide-eyed at the surprise make-out. He tried to pull back at first, and honestly if he'd tried harder he probably could have gotten free, but something kept him there and he slowly started to get into it, his hold on Minnie relaxing. His grip on the girl's back and waist, it remained to keep her in close, but no longer to entrap her.

When he was given the chance Double slipped from her mouth and down to Minnie's neck, lightly biting and sucking at it, leaving a trail of hickys as he worked his way down. When he finally reached her breasts he easily tore through the fabric that covered them. Before she could say anything in response he bit down and licked on one of her tensed nipples, causing her to give another loud moan. Double couldn't help but be in awe of how developed Minnie had become over the years. Well…perhaps developed was not the best word, given that the body he played with currently had been premade for when Minnie became a teenager. But it had still been created from her DNA to be as it would if she'd been able to grow naturally. He remembered way back when he was a part of her, how she feared that she'd always be pancake-chested. Now, it was not just her ample bosom but the rest of her figure that could possibly put even her mother to shame.

"W-wait…" Minnie stuttered as pleasure ached from her breasts through the rest of her body. "Maybe…maybe we shouldn't do this…"

Double stopped with what he was doing, honestly surprised at Minnie's now more timid tone towards him, something that'd never happened before in their previous relationship. But with her body right underneath him, curving along his own, he needed to feel more of her. He needed more of her. And without even thinking he said "When you kissed me…you were imagining it was Junior kissing you, right?"

After a second of silence, Minnie gave a hesitant nod.

"And all this…what I'm doing to you right now…this is what you imagine it would feel like to be with him."

Again, Minnie hesitated but soon nodded to the truth of the statement.

Double adjusted himself so that his face looked down at Minnie's again. "If that's what you're using me for, then keep using me. Let yourself imagine. And if you feel bad about it for even a second, take comfort in one positively certain truth."

"What?"

"This is technically masturbation." He said as he kissed her.

Again, Minnie hesitated. But it lasted for only a moment as the passion and need within her started to burn hot and she kissed back.

The make-out became intense and fierce as Minnie gripped Double's back hard as his hand groped and massaged her breasts with great strength. Slowly, though while still making out, Minnie started to push Double back until they were both sitting upright, Minnie practically sitting in his lap. She then placed both hands on the sides of his head, pulling him back to look at her.

"The rest of my dress. Take it off. Now." She ordered, her more dominating nature when it came to him returning to her. Though this was one of the few times the Nergaling was more than happy to obey, ripping the outfit clean off her body without even a second's hesitation and throwing it to the floor. Later, when this little event of theirs would be over, Minnie have to borrow one of Mimi's outfits from the closet given how thoroughly Double had ruined hers. But at the moment clothes were the furthest thing from either of the two's minds.

Staring in awe at Minnie's glorious body and its every curve, Double said "You're really getting into this, aren't you?" Smirking as he did so.

Minnie then forcefully pushed him down into the bed. "Shut up." She said, her gaze still just as hungry as before, if not more so. Minnie then started to climb over him. At first Double thought that they were going to resume making out, only with her on top this time, but then she turned her body until her butt and bare pussy dangled above his face and hers above his crotch. Before he even knew what was happening Minnie grabbed hold of his member, giving it a quick tug.

"Ah!" The Nergaling let out, not having expected her to just go straight for his sensitive organ. And he certainly didn't expect what she did next. After a few more motions of the hand, making sure that his penis was nice and hard for her, Minnie then licked the bulbous tip before placing her lips around it and sliding it into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Double moaned as his head tilted back in pleasure as Minnie's head started to bob up and down. He couldn't believe what was happening. Minnie, the woman who'd treated him as nothing but a servant and tool for the majority of his life, the one who tormented him because it was just what her species does and whom he hated like no other, was now sucking him off and doing a VERY good job at it. His back arched every time he felt her tongue slid around his cock. Of course, given their position, Minnie was expecting him to return this pleasure. Once again he was more than happy to obey.

Slapping his hands onto her firm yet still slightly jiggly ass he pulled her hairless cunt into his mouth and started to furiously devour her, causing her such a sudden burst of pleasure that she had to stop for a minute to adjust herself.

Double's tongue thrashed about inside of her as he ate out her delicious pussy and when Minnie was able to she resumed sucking on his cock. For several minutes the only sounds in the room were that of the two's respective moans and the occasional slurp of one's mouth on their partner's most sensitive area. When the two were just about to reach their climax, Minnie quickly got off of the Nergaling and laid down on the bed, spreading her legs to him.

"Fuck me." She ordered, though with a desperate tone, not wanting to be apart from the feeling for even a second longer. "Fuck me now."

Double didn't need to be told twice as he clamored over to her, lifting her legs up to his shoulders and without a single break in his movements slammed his thick cock into her.

"AAAHHHHH!" Minnie let out her biggest moan yet, her cries of pleasure continuing as Double thrust in and out of her. The Nergaling's moans matched hers, her pussy being the tightest thing he'd ever felt, the walls of her cunt squeezing him so that every motion resulted in overwhelming sexual pleasure.

Double got in closer to her, kissing her as her feet bounced near his ears and his hips slapped against her dripping wet pussy. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't working out some of his aggression towards her right now. Having the one you hated for so long screaming and moaning under you and begging you to keep fucking them? There is no therapy in the world that could get him a better result that this!

Eventually Minnie once again pushed Double back and into the bed, this time staying atop him as she began to ride his erect cock, moaning loudly as she did so.

As the Nergaling watched Minnie's breasts bounce along with her and her back arching in pleasure he couldn't help but think _"Junior's had a girl like this after him?! The hell is that kid thinking not getting with her?!"_

As he felt Minnie's pussy start to constrict around him Double finally hit his limit.

"Minnie-! I'm going to-! Gonna-! FUUUUUCK!" Double moaned loudly as his cock swelled up and came hard inside her. Minnie's own orgasm came soon after and she let loose a wail of pleasure of her own.

Seemly spent, Double fell a little further into the bed, panting as he recovered from that incredible release. Minnie was a bit better off than him. She was sweaty and panting, but not to the extent as her former servant. Seeing how worn out she'd made him actually caused Minnie to give a small smirk.

"You didst well. Preforming better than I expected. And fear not, that is a compliment. Almost maketh me regret not still having thee under mine power. Though I'd like to bethink I would not beest engaging in such activities on mine own if 't be true that wast still the case." Seeing as Double was not responding to her, Minnie just shrugged and got off the bed. "I suppose I'd best find some form of clothing to wear before I take my leave of these quart-!"

Minnie was interrupted by the explosion of black tentacles that erupted from the Nergaling's body. Her body froze at the sight of the thrashing appendages, completely caught off-guard as the tentacles suddenly went after her. They wrapped tightly around her forearms, holding them above her head, while others went around her thighs, squeezing them as the tentacles pulled her legs open.

"What…what do you think you're doing?!" Minnie yelled nervously as the mass of Nergaling limbs held her up high over the bed.. Still Double said nothing, continuing to lay back as the tentacles continued to pour out from his body. Minnie struggled to break free but only caused the tentacles to perform an even tighter grip around her. Two more tentacles then began to slide around her body, up her back until sliding over to her chest. The ends of the tentacles then sprouted into hands, forcefully grabbing hold of her amble breasts and squeezing hard. Something, to Minnie's inner shame, that she almost gave a moan at. She'd never considered that she was a masochist but she wasn't sure how else to describe the apparent enjoyment she was having from being restrained like this and forced into a very compromising position.

From the mass of tentacles Minnie saw one that looked different from the others. Unlike the others that eventually curved out into a point this one had a bulbous head at its end and a small opening at its point. It didn't take long for Minnie to realize that this particular black tentacle was meant to be a dick. And as soon as that realization came to her the cock bolted under her and deep into her pussy.

"AAHHH!" Minnie screamed as the cock thrust in and out of her, much deeper than before as there was nothing to hold it back from going as far as it wanted into her. And even then it started to feel like it wasn't enough for her. If it were at all possible for her to move on her own she'd be slamming herself down onto the think appendage, trying to get throbbing member even deeper inside her to give her more of the pleasure she was slowly becoming addicted to.

The hands around her breasts continued to squeeze, their fingers taking hold of her hard nipples and playing with them, much to her delight.

"Yes!" She panted. "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Yes!"

As though her wish was his command another tentacle cock spawned forth from Double's body. This one going behind her and shooting straight up into her virgin ass.

The sudden painful yet ungodly pleasurable penetration caused Minnie's mouth to open wide as she let out a silent scream, the feeling being too amazing for any words to reflect it. And the moment her mouth went open a third cock come out from the Nergaling's body and shoved itself into her open maw. Minnie's eyed went wide as the hunk of meat stuffed itself inside her mouth but soon closed them, giving no resistance to it. She was far past any of that. She could barely think. She could barely even breathe. Her body was nothing more than as mass of sexual ecstasy as the three cocks fucked her hard from her various openings.

Thrusting in and out of her, again and again, going as deep as they could go. Minnie had never known a feeling like this and she came several times over, the cocks becoming wet from the hot juices she covered them with.

Finally the time came where Minnie's body overwhelm the creature. All at the same time she felt the cocks swell up inside her and all at once did them cum within. Her ass and pussy were filled to their limit and what spilled into her mouth and throat was far more delicious in taste than Minnie could have thought possible.

When the climax finally ended, the tentacles receded back into the Nergaling's body. Minnie fell softly onto the bed and collapsed on his chest, snuggling up to the man just as sweaty and panting as she was. Due to his exhaustion Double was no longer able to maintain his Junior form and thus had reverted back to his normal black one, but Minnie did not seem to mind at the moment.

"That…" Double panted. "…was infinitely better than anything we ever did when I was a part of you."

"On that we can agree." Minnie panted back with a smile, cuddling his chest. Both laid on the bed for a while after, letting themselves cool down from their activity. Double unintentionally snuggled Minnie, enjoying the feel of her soft body against his own. After a few more minutes Minnie sat up a bit, arms folded across the Nergaling's black chest as she looked at him. "Junior cannot find out about this. Understood?" She told him.

Double nodded. "Yeah. Most guys don't tend to like the idea of his best friend fucking his little sister. I can't imagine Junior will be the exception."

"Beyond just that though…" Minnie said. "I never want Junior to have any doubts as to where my true love lies. Like him, I may give my body to whomever I choose. But my heart…that is for him alone."

"He's a lucky guy." Double commented with more honesty than he thought he would.

Minnie looked sadly off to the side. "Yes…I just hope he thinks so too."

Later Double would blame his next action on the exhaustion of their sexual activities and on the mix of hormones and pheromones in the air created by said activities, but right now, the look of sadness on her face was more than he could bear, even for the woman who'd tormented him for so long.

"He does." Double blurted out, catching Minnie's attention.

"He…he does?" Minnie asked.

"Well…the thing is…he's not sure." Double explained, scratching his head. "It's not like he doesn't think about it sometimes. In fact I've seen him just space out for a while just pondering what he should do about your "situation", as it were. I mean, he doesn't doubt that you care about him, but you two are still brother and sister. That is something that's a little hard to get past."

When sadness started to fill Minnie's eyes again, Double quickly said "But like I said, it's not like he doesn't think about being with you. Romantically I mean. When you guys are hanging out. After you both have fallen sleep on the couch after watching a movie. Especially when you two play Twister together." (Minnie gave a small blush at this last comment, but with a slightly naughty smile along with it) "…My point is…he just needs time. Just keep after him and someday he'll see past the sibling thing. Trust me, that's the only thing that's holding him back from you."

Absorbing his words, Minnie gave a small smile in gratitude to her former servant. "Thank you…Double."

Surprised at her actually calling him by his chosen name, the Nergaling smiled back. "Not a problem." He then got a naughty look in his eye. "You know…if you wanted to perhaps shortcut your way into a relationship with him, you could always just plant a big one on him. Ever since that time he had to kiss you to break you out of HIM's spell he's wondered if your lips are as soft as he remembers."

Minnie paused for a moment, actually considering the idea, before shaking her head in embarrassment. "No…that seems a little more…forward…than I am willing to try with the real him…yet."

The Nergaling shrugged. "Whatever. Though of course now that I've given you this info…" Before Minnie knew what was happening Double flipped them both over, now having her lie back on the bed with him on top. "I'm sure you can guess how I'd like to be repaid for it." He said with a smirk.

Minnie, surprisingly to both him and herself, smirked back. "After everything we've already done you still find yourself in the mood for more?"

"Well…what can I say?" Double commented. "I've only got one day. And I aim to make the most of it."

* * *

… **The following morning…**

Junior slowly awoke, blinking his eyes open and stretching out his limbs. He was on his bed and is his usual black and grey pajamas, which he imagined Double had made sure to change into before he went to sleep.

"Castle's still here. I'm not missing any limbs. Nothing's on fire. Already I'm wondering if I'm still dreaming." Junior joked.

"Oh ye of little faith." The Nergaling said, a single tentacle stalk with an eyeball coming up to Junior's face to greet him.

Junior smiled and got out of bed. "So…how'd it go yesterday?"

"It went fine."

"Just fine?"

"Ok. I lied. It was amazing! Meaning if you want to top this you'd better take us to somewhere big and wide with a lot of crap to fight or I'm gonna have to start bugging you for another one."

Ignoring that last past, Junior said "Anything you'll tell me about?"

"Probably when you're less embarrassed by things in general."

"Anything that I'll probably get in trouble for?"

"None that I can think of. Though your parents might be a little pissed at me for the mess I left in the kitchen. I don't think I ever went back to clean that up."

Junior sighed with smile. "Well, I am hungry. Let's go get breakfast and see how bad the damage is." Junior and the Nergaling left the room, Junior carefully closing the door behind them as he could see that Mimi was still sleeping (and she could be very cranking in the morning). Walking towards the kitchen both had to almost suppress a laugh when they saw the team of servants sound asleep inside, cuddling their mops and scrubbers, having likely been ordered by their queen to spend to entire night cleaning up what Double had left behind.

Deciding that no might not be the best time to eat, Junior and Double roamed the halls for a bit, eventually coming across Minnie on her way to the castle's archery fields.

"Morning, Minnie." Junior said.

Minnie gave her usual friendly smile as soon as she noticed him. "Good morning, brother." She said, giving a small bow with her head. She then looked over to the tentacle draped over his shoulder. "And a good morning to you as well, Double."

"Morning, princess." Double said friendlily, much to Junior's surprise.

"Did you hadve a restful slumber, dear brother?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah…I slept fine." Junior said, still adjusting.

Minnie smiled. "I am glad. Oh! I just remembered. Brother, I am working to perfect a new fighting style that I have come up with and would be most grateful if you both would be willing to spar later so that I may test it."

"Y-yeah. We'll be sure to do that."

Minnie gave another small bow. "Many thanks. I shall be off then." She said as she continued on her way.

When she was gone Junior just looked at Double.

"What?" The Nergaling asked.

"Since when are you and Minnie so friendly with each other?" Junior asked.

"Well we did have to put up with each other all day yesterday." Double pointed out. "We didn't want to spent the entire time getting on each other's nerves so we decided to work things out."

"Really?" Junior asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Well, I mean, after we tried to kill each other first."

"Ok, that I can believe." Looking down the hallway Minnie had just left from, Junior said "…Wow."

"What? You don't believe me?" The Nergaling asked, doing his best not to show his nervousness.

"No…it's not that. I mean I did just see it for myself, you and Minnie at least being civil with each other." Junior pointed out, to Double relief. "It's just…wow…this whole thing worked out way better than I thought it would. I tried over and over again to get you and Minnie to get along and you two did it in a day. I might actually have to consider letting you take the wheel more often."

"Well, I certainly won't complain." The Nergaling said. _"And I doubt Minnie will either."_

* * *

 **Author's notes:** That started weird and got weirder, didn't it? I don't remember how this idea came to me. I think I was looking in the reviews of another  Grim Tales fanfiction and someone said something about tentacle hentai. It kind of snowballed from there.

And yes, the Christmas party is a Spongebob reference.

* * *

 **Audience opinion question:** This is something I need help on in regards to what people want to see first. You see I have more ideas for  Grim Tales lemons and I've been getting more ideas from both the posted reviews and private messaging and I'm trying to decide which to focus on. So I'm going to just list off some of the pairing and you guys just tell me which ones you'd prefer to see (or in what order). JuniorXMinnie is not going to be on this list because I've already written a lemon for that and likely will again in the future and the ideas I'm listing are the ones that, to my knowledge, haven't been done yet. And warning, some of these will be incest pairings (because Grim Tales). And if you want to add anything to the possible plots or suggest an alternative I am more than happy to hear it.

Possible Lemons (and remember, some of these were suggested):

Junior x Blossom (plot undecided)

Chi x Ikra (Chi is nervous about her first time with Mimi)

Junior x Minnie, Chi, Mimi, Ikra, Mandy, Ginger, and possibly any other Grim Tales female character I'm forgetting about that is NOT from Nightmare Before Christmas (because that is a part of my childhood I am not ready to taint yet) (Junior's powers are starting to grow beyond his control so Mandy comes to the other women for help in tiring him out (yes, it is very perverted)).

Manny x Minnie and Junior x Daniela (vacationing at a hot spring and Manny gets caught being a pervert)

Junior x Mandy (plot undecided)

And again, if there's a lemon you want to see, feel free to tell me about it.


	5. The Queen's Wrath

**The Queen's Wrath**

 **Lord Razer:** I will probably do a Junior X Mimi oneshot eventually, I just wanted to do some ones that hadn't been done yet first, because I know that some writers like jubebubee961 have written lemons for the two already. But like I said I'll still probably do one eventually. One idea I'm toying around with is Junior and Mimi being happily married but things in the bedroom have gotten a little stale because Junior is not very comfortable with some of the stuff Mimi wants him to do to her. Remember, she's a confirmed masochist and Junior doesn't like the idea of hurting his wife, even if it does turn her on. So he tries to find some middle ground to satisfy them both, likely with him being a bit dominant with her.

 **Gen Morrison:** 1\. I really don't see what Junior and Batman have at all in common, other than maybe some darker themes in their stories. 2. As for Deadpool, I can probably write a oneshot around the Grim family meeting him, as in the comics Deadpool is in love with the Marvel version Death, so I think I can work with that. Also, fair enough on the points for the French and Scottish idea.

 **C G Smith III:** 1\. Maybe could happen, though it's difficult to say if that many villains could be balanced. 2. While Spider-Man (at least, the adult versions of him) is my favorite superhero, I'm not sure how I'd fit him into a Grim Tales story. 3. Ok, I was wondering why your other messages just seemed to keep getting cut off. I wonder why that happened. But as for the idea, while I'm sure it could work fine, I've never seen House. I'm sure it's good but I've just never had the opportunity to watch it that much, so I don't think I could do justice to the character because I don't know much about him. Thanks for the suggestions though.

 **nightmaster000:** Ok, now I actually might have to do this one, because I had no idea how to make a Junior X Blossom story work and this gives me a good template to work with. I'll probably be making some changes to idea, just to make it more my own, but I do like overall idea. And while I probably won't do Bubbles and Buttercup, throwing Mimi into Blossom and Junior's relationship has good potential in it, so I might do the sequel you suggested if the first story does well enough.

 **AkumaKami64:** You know, before I started writing I might not have believed that, but now I really get wanting to make the oneshots bigger than they are and how difficult it is to ignore that urge, especially since I'm already working on bigger stories. As for the Junior X Mandy suggestions I will definitely keep them in mind and probably work on that particular lemon after I finish with the one I'm working on now. While I'm certainly not against writing BDSM or domination in a lemon I admit to having only a limited knowledge of the subject, most of which coming from the Deviantart  Sunstone comic. I say this because 50 Shades of Grey showed us just how bad of a reputation you can get if you don't have the first clue of what you're talking about, especially when you've made it the focus of your book series/movie. And as for the slave Leia outfit, I'll definitely try to work it in somehow, because while it certainly does not fit Mandy's dominant personality, I can still easily imagine her wearing it for some reason.

 **Brandon Storm:** I recommend checking the response I gave to Lord Razer above about my idea for a Junior X Mimi oneshot, as I'd like to hear what you think of it, or even if you have any alternate suggestions. Also, thank you for answering my question (so it is like Soul Eater. Cool).

 **Nikola the Einstein:** I could see this happening someday. It's easy to sympathize with Grim a little bit for the situation Mandy has put him in but I'd like to think that over time he'd realize that it's not fair to take it out on the kids who never asked to be born.

 **DarkDremora4:** I am planning on doing a separate story collection for Empire of Death involving Junior and Chi's relationship, as well as their relationship with their daughter. It'll act as a bit of a tie-in story to the main one, made to give you a little more but not be required reading, as I am a little disappointed that I didn't give more time to some of the romance and difficulties of moving on from one love to another, as well as the fact that I barely had Chi and her daughter interact at all. So don't worry, it'll happen eventually and likely include Junior and Chi's first time with each other. I'm just trying to get a few other stories out first before I go back to  Empire of Death. But I am glad to hear that you liked it. That makes me happy. And yes, I am very much interested in hearing your suggestion for a Junior X Blossom oneshot. Very rarely is it a bad idea to be able to think about things from outside of your own head. So what's your idea?

 **Captain O'Hara:** I'm not denying that they go through a lot of abuse. It's just that most of that abuse comes at the hands of villains that are not of the mystical or extremely large superpowers that Grim Tales and PPGD have to deal with. I'm not saying I'll never have Junior meet Batman, I just don't think it'll be the center of the story (though if you are interested in a Batman/Grim Tales crossover, I know Commander3428961 has written one called Grim Tales of Gotham that you might be interested in). Also, no, I've never seen  Akame Ga Kill. I've seen some commercials for it that make it look pretty interesting but I have not given it a watch yet.

 **Maj :** I…no. Thank you for the suggestion, but I don't think I'll be using that idea.

* * *

 **Summary:** All the Underworld lives in fear of Queen Mandy's empire, as she has been quickly and forcefully expanding her reign. The islands of Harmonia are her next desired prize and when they resist her, she sends her wrath to deal with them.

* * *

King's arms. They were so heavy. He couldn't even pick himself off the ground. Not due to the armor. Bulky as it was it was also made to help him not lose any speed whilst using his sword.

No. The heaviness was due to the battle. The suddenness of it. The pointlessness of it.

Lying on his stomach the great lion tilted his head upwards, just enough so that he could face forward as his jaw rested on the cold stone floor. His daughter, Bo, was just a few feet away from him, also lying on the ground, though still unconscious by the look of it. In a way he was glad for it. She, like him, had suffered numerous injuries and no parent ever wishes to see their child in pain or have the child see them in such state either. But on the other hand, he very much wished for her to awaken and get back up, so that she might have some chance of getting away.

Bo's head started to stir, though it was very slight as her exhausted body just wanted her to stay and sleep. King with great effort slowly stretched out his hand to her, his metal armor quietly scraping against the floor as he moved. The sound of it started to awaken Bo a bit more, as her dazed eyes opened weakly.

Almost as if it were just instinct for her to do so Bo's arm reached out for her father's, as if just to find comfort and strength.

 _"Such horrors should never have occurred in your lifetime, my child."_ King thought sadly as he looked upon his daughter's beaten face and the surrounding ruins of their kingdom.

 **…Just ten minutes earlier…**

King's eyes grew dry and tired as he stared at the numerous monitors before him. It mattered not where in Harmonia his gaze was cast, it was the same everywhere. Students and graduates from Campus Courage locked in epic battle with flaming Tikbalangs and legions of the undead. All those warriors out there, standing their ground and not yielding until their final breath, they did him proud, protecting the islands of Harmonia as they'd sworn to do since the first day they stepped foot onto the island he ruled.

But though he was proud, he found nothing pleasant in their sacrifices, as he doubted any of them ever wanted their lives to be cut so short and unceremoniously.

"We should be out there." Hansel said, as he watched the same horrors as his lord.

"I know." King said simply. "But we can't go yet."

"Why not?!" Hansel demanded in a rare moment of raising his voice to the lion. "My lord, people are dying out there! People in their first years at the academy who've never even seen the sight of blood before today! And the scientists and the bakers and the innocent civilians! How many people could we be saving right now if we weren't just standing he-HUMH!" Hansel's words were cut off as the hoof of Bo covered his mouth.

"Hansel, stop!" Bo yelled as she tried to get him to calm down. "I know you speak only out of worry and fear for everyone's safety. But you of all people should know how painful this is for King to watch. If he is keeping us here, it is for a reason. You placed nothing but trust in him before. Is now of all times when you question that trust?"

Hansel squirmed for a bit but Bo's words got through to him. Once she was sure he was calm again, Bo released him.

"…My apologies, King." Hansel said honestly. "I did not mean to add to an already stressful situation."

"It's all right." King said, again fairly simply.

Bo then addressed him herself. "…But Hansel does still raise a point, father. What is the reason that you keep us, the Brave Hearts, away from this battle when it may be when we're needed most of all?"

"Because the time when we're most needed is soon to come." King stated, his eyes never breaking away from the screens.

"What? I…I don't understand." Bo said as she looked up with worry at her father.

"The call." He said. "The beginning of the end starts with the call."

Everyone in the room with the exception of King looked back and forth between each other in confusion. When the attack had broken out King had ordered the four of them into his private security room and after he'd activated the security locks told them that they were not to interfere in the war just outside their doors, not until he gave the direct order, something quite upsetting to them all.

Within the room was Hansel Gingerman, King's beloved daughter Bo, Brave, the warrior who followed King without hesitation despite being perhaps just as powerful as him, and most out of place among them all, the Princess of Confectionaria, Ginger. King had ordered her in into this room with them because it was where she'd be safest. The other princesses…they could not get to them in time. They were lucky in even have Ginger, given that Hansel had rarely left her side ever since the events in Dystopius.

Just as Hansel was about to ask what King had meant by "the call", the many screens started to be filled with static, the images of the many islands being replaced.

"Someone is hijacking the signal!" Bo exclaimed.

King was unsurprised by this. Nor was he when the replacing image finally came into focus, showing a tall blond woman sitting on her royal throne to address the room. Though the hijacking had been unexpected, the woman they now saw, the one responsible for this madness, was no shock. Not only were the creatures of her army well know and feared and did they carry the flag of a sharp yellow flower, her known symbol, but it was common knowledge that the queen of Death had become far more aggressive in her conquests during these past few months. The Land of Tainted Souls and the City of Aku were the first. That was no surprise to anyone. The devil known as HIM was well known to be an enemy of hers and Aku was well known to be an ally of his. And after them she moved to take the rest of the Underworld, before moving on to the higher realms. Now it was simply Harmonia's turn.

"Mandy." King addressed.

"King." The infamous Bitch Queen addressed back. "You may want to look into getting that name changed, considering it won't be fitting for you much longer.

King got straight down to business. "Why are you attacking Harmonia?"

"I'd think that would be obvious, given my last sentence." Mandy said.

"Allow me to clarify. Why do you think you can win in attacking Harmonia?" King calmly demanded to know.

"Because I never lose." Mandy stated, almost as if it were a simple fact. "My recent string of victories certainly puts that argument in my favor."

"You've conquered some impressive realms, yes, but Harmonia has fought off far greater ones." King pointed out. "From the pits of Hell to the darkest corners of Ooo and beyond, we have held strong. I myself and my Brave Hearts have fought the likes of a Grim Reaper with power that rivaled even that of your husband's. And considering the number of your spies I've had to periodically weed out of these islands, you know this. So why do you believe you will succeed where they all have failed?"

Mandy went silent for a moment before she spoke again, a daring tone in her voice. "I could tell you, and I'm certain that if I did this little invasion would be over with much more quickly, but…I'm a bit curious. You're known as a great king, King, so I wonder how great your foresight is for a situation like this, when all you know for sure is that I know all the reasons for why I shouldn't be messing with your realm. Yet I still am. Now…what does that tell you about how certain I am that you can't win against me."

King said nothing back to her, nor did any of the others in the room speak up, none willing to get between the two rulers.

"This is the one chance I'm giving you." Mandy said. "What I'm after is your land and your kingdoms. You and your daughter are not required. So surrender…or like all the realms that have fallen before yours, face my wrath."

With a sideways glance from under his great mane King looked towards his allies in the room. He'd heard tales of the many horrors the prisoners of Mandy's conquests go through. Not a single one of them did he doubt was true. If they fought her, and lost, then there would be no sparing them from the queen's wicked punishments. That is assuming that they'd even survive to be enslaved. He had no wish to put them through that.

But at the same time, he'd trained them all too well back in their days at Campus Courage. They'd never forgive him for putting their lives above the lives and freedom of everyone else in Harmonia.

"We will never surrender. Not to you, nor anyone else." King stated defiantly, getting relieved smiles from Hansel and Bo and a thumbs-up from Brave, much to the ease of his heart.

Mandy seemed unsurprised by his decision and very much uncaring about it. "He was hoping you'd say that."

And on that vague threat the footage cut out, reverting the screens back to their views of the islands of Harmonia.

"You made the right decision, my lord." Hansel said as King turned to face the group.

Bo looked up to her father. "Father, was that the call you spoke of?"

King nodded. "This is what I've gathered you here for." He explained. "As painful as it was, I could not risk you wasting your energies fight Mandy's ground troops. Not when there is a threat she's sending at us that I fear only we may be able to handle."

"What is it?" Hansel asked.

"I don't know." King admitted. "What I know comes from the final reports of the other realms attacked by Mandy. In every one of them, save for HIM's realm, Mandy called their rulers to grant them her ultimatum. Those who refused her offer…they fought something. Something powerful. Something…cruel."

No one spoke for the longest time, the silence only being broken when King gave an order. "Hansel, Bo, Brave, keep an eye on the monitors and guard the door closely. Watch for anything noteworthy. Ginger, I need to speak with you in private for a moment."

The eyes of Ginger and Hansel both went wide at King's order. The two looked back and forth between each other before Hansel gave her a nod, signaling for her to follow the lion.

When King and Ginger made their way to a secluded corner of the room where no one would overhear them, Ginger spoke first. "King, I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that I am a competent fighter but that I'll only get in the way out there and be a liability and that you want me to stay here where it is safe."

"That is very much what I want." King said politely. "However, that is not what I was going to say."

Ginger cocked her head in confusion, wondering what could be so important that he had to talk to her now of all times.

"I know that Licorice is still in there." He said, tapping her forehead with his thick, furry finger.

Ginger's eyes wet wide. "H-how did you…? I mean…when did you…? I mean…"

"I've known about her for some time." King said, raising his paw to pause her. "I know when she faded from your mind after Dystopius and I know how she's been slowly coming back into it. I've never said anything until now because you're the one who has maintained control in your relationship. However, with whatever danger we're about to face, if it comes down to it, I need you to let her take control."

Ginger held herself in unsureness.

"Do you doubt that she will take care of you?" King asked.

"No, nothing like that." Ginger spoke. "Lico and I are like sisters. She won't let anyone hurt me. It's just…been a long time since I let her take the wheel. It's…unnerving to not be in control of your own body…"

Ginger held her head down and King placed a comforting paw in her shoulder. "You are a brave girl, Ginger. And I swear we'll do our best to insure that it doesn't have to come down to that."

Ginger lifted her head back up and gave a small smile. But the moment between the two was soon lost when back by the monitors Hansel yelled out to them.

"My lord! Mandy's troops are retreating!"

"What?" Ginger asked in confusion.

Both the princess and the lion rushed back over to the others, where they saw what Hansel said was indeed true: the legions that made up the Bitch Queen's army were falling back and leaving the islands.

"Why would they retreat after Mandy just gave us the ultimatum?" Bo asked. "Was it just a bluff?"

"Mandy does not bluff." King stated. "When it comes to that woman, assuming the worst is to assume exactly what she'll do next. So if I had to guess, I'd say they're retreating to make room for something."

"Make room?" Hansel questioned. "Make room for what?"

King said nothing for a moment before turning to Hansel. "Contact the turrets."

Getting an idea of what King was thinking Hansel gave a quick nod and opened up communications on the computer.

"This is Gingerman to the turrets. Gingerman to the turrets, is anyone there?"

The image flickered onscreen. "Hansel? Is that you?"

Hansel recognized the voice instantly, even before the image fully resonated. "Robin?"

The fox girl nodded on the other side of the monitor.

"Robin, what are you doing there?!" Hansel asked.

"When Mandy's forces started poisoning the waterfront it got so bad that any ship that set sail on it started to disintegrate, ours and hers. Even Nemo wouldn't be able to survive out there for too long. So since we could no longer preform our naval duties he and I came up here to at least make sure they couldn't do the same to our air defenses."

Through the monitor Hansel could see the shark-ship in the background, enemy soldiers in his teeth. Though he was a timid beast, there were a great many acts that it felt brave enough to do so long as Robin was at its side.

King then addressed them. "Robin. Are the land-to-air missiles still functioning?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. We were thinking of finding a way to steer them towards Mandy's forces when they started to retreat."

"Tell all our forces that still remain there to keep an eye towards the sky." King ordered. "I get the feeling that something is going to be sent at us."

"What? Like a bomb?"

"If only we were so lucky." King murmured. "I don't know what we're to be on the lookout for, but given the hurry Mandy's forces are in I can only assume they're hoping to get clear of whatever she's about to send at us."

It was then that the screens started flashing red and an alarm started to sound within the room.

"A portal just opened up somewhere in Harmonia!" Hansel exclaimed, reading the screens.

"I see it!" Robin yelled to them through the monitor, pointing towards the sky. At her word the cameras sighted their positions, giving the Brave Hearts a view of the large scythe portal that'd opened up high in the sky, at the edge of Harmonia. Seconds after the portal opened something small and fast came barreling out of it.

"Commander!" One of the remaining turret gunners yelled to Robin. "It appears to be a small one-man fighter jet, headed right for our location."

"What do its weapon capabilities look like?" Hansel yelled through the monitor so that the gunner could hear him.

"It's definitely packing missiles, sir. And standard issue cannons for its model. But it doesn't seem like it's big enough to carry anything as big as a bomb."

Hansel looked towards King. "What should we do? Mandy wouldn't send just one of these things unless it was a trap."

King nodded. "I agree. But…unfortunately…we can't risk that aircraft getting in close. There's no telling what kind of damage it could do to our remaining defenses. Or our remaining civilians."

Hansel gave a nod, understanding King's order. "Take it down." He ordered Robin as he turned back to the screen. Robin gave a nod and passed on the instructions to the gunner.

"Target locked on." The gunner relayed as the turret rotated and positioned itself, its many cannons priming as it stared down the incoming jet coming down the center of its sights. "Firing now!"

Four missiles launched from the turret, each leaving a trail of exhaust as they cut through the sky. They traveled on towards the edge of Harmonia to intercept the aircraft. The jet made no attempt to change its course as the missiles got closer, continuing on at full speed to take them all head-on.

The missiles made contact and the jet was destroyed in a fiery explosion, bits of metal flying out everywhere from the cloud of flames.

"Direct hit!" The gunner exclaimed, sounding honestly a bit surprised.

The Brave Hearts looked at each other with some caution. It couldn't have been that easy, could it?

Then the sky turned red.

From the cloud of fire left by the explosion two giant wings emerged, metal blades in place of feathers reflecting the heat and light of the flames.

In the center of the flames, even from the distance they were at, Robin and the rest of the Brave Hearts could see several pairs of glowing green eyes and a wide green smile open up. And echoing throughout the land of Harmonia was the dark echoing cackle that came next.

Like a bullet the creature within shot out of the flames, far faster than any plane of missile could ever hope to be. In just a single second it was already halfway across Harmonia. And in another second it would be…

"Nemo!" Robin cried. "Look o-!"

Too late. The creature was there. Its speed cut through the titanic shark like butter before crashing into the ground beneath it.

That was when the video feed cut out. Not that the Brave Hearts would be missing out on the action for long, as the entire campus started to shake and rumble. As the warriors did their best to stay on their feet they all could tell that the quakes were getting much more violent and rapid. Whatever the creature was it was breaking through all the floors of Campus Courage and headed straight for them.

"Brace yourselves!" King roared to the Brave Hearts as he threw himself over his daughter.

And then the ceiling collapsed.

 **…Now…**

King's memory when a little fuzzy after the initial impact. After all that'd happened he supposed a little head trauma wasn't all that surprising. He did distinctly remember quickly throwing on his armor and fighting what had attacked them. Even if he didn't he had the shredded armor, multiple cracked ribs, and probably more of his blood on the outside of his body than within to prove to him what'd happened.

King pushed his arm a little further forward, trying to join with his daughter's hoof. Bo looked at her father weakly, trying to do the same a reach out for him.

A black foot then appeared and slammed itself down on her back.

Bo was fully awakened by the strike, letting out a scream of agony.

"Bo!" King exclaimed, trying to rush over to her but his body refusing to move. All he could do was look up helplessly at the man who was digging his heel into his daughter's spine.

It was a rather tall man, dressed in a black hooded jacket. In fact, the man seemed completely covered in black clothing, the only bits of color that appeared on him being his glowing green eyes and the blood that covered him. Most of it was red, likely some of it being King's own blood but unfortunately, just from the smell of it, King could tell who else it belonged to. Nemo. Robin. Poor Ginger. Though what was interesting was the green blood that dripped from the man's own body. By the look of it there were multiple candy canes sticking out of his body, blood drip off of them all, and a massive lollipop lodged in his torso. Had this been any less of a horrible situation King would have laughed a little, given how much of a fight Licorice must have put up before this man killed her.

King's heart sank when he then heard a crunch, but thankfully the man's foot had not moved any further into his daughter's back. Not that the source of the noise gave him much to be thankful for. The man was eating a cookie. A gingerbread cookie.

"So…" The man said casually between bites. "How's it going?"

King struggled to speak. "My…my Brave Hearts…"

"You mean those people who were hiding with you?" The man asked, seeming almost disinterested. "Well…killed the shark thing first. The fox was next, though I admit I hesitated on that one. Least I know I'm not a furry now. The princess was the real disappointment, I should say. I mean, what a waste. Crazy chicks are hot and with that split personality thing she had going on that's like a two-for-one deal right there. But I guess one of them didn't take kindly to my offer," He gestured to the numerous candies impaling him. "And I'm no rapist so I settled for the middle ground of breaking her neck. Then cookie man got all uppity about that. He wasn't too hard to deal with but those blue flames still hurt like a bitch. …Oh! But the red guy! Oh man, you should be proud of him. He put up one hell of a fight. I couldn't even manage to kill the guy. Had to settle for eating him and-…oh, hang on!"

The man held himself and his cheeks inflated, making it look like he was about to throw up. He then opened up his mouth and a torrent of flame erupted from him.

"Whoo!" The man laughed when the flames ceased. "Correction, he's still putting up a hell of a fight in there. Gonna be coughing up the sooty remains on my own insides for weeks."

Still, King struggled to speak. "…Why? "

"Why?" The man repeated. He then strummed his fingers over his jaw. "Hmm…why? Why why why why why why? Hmm…how about because that's how an ultimatum works? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you were stupid enough to refuse. Only time mom ever lets me off the chain these days is when it's to smite her enemies."

"Mom?" King said. "Wait…you're…?"

The man nodded with a smile. "Yep. Name's Junior. Grim Jr. Son of Mandy, also known as her wrath, I'm guessing because she's a stickler for labeling things as hers. By the time we're done with this place she'll probably name it Mandyland or some crap like that. But enough about me, let's kill you! Or her. Honestly I'm not that picky." He said, grinding his heel into Bo's back, causing her to shriek again in pain.

"No! Let go her! Your fight is with me!" King roared, though still unable to move.

"Yeah, you say that now but when the foot's on the other spine we'll see how far those parental values go." Junior said, looking down at the sheep beneath his foot. "Speaking of which you've got to tell me what plus a lion made a sheep. I mean that's some serious species math right there."

As the Reaper's foot grinded even further into her back, Bo, a member of the legendary Brave Hearts, had never seemed like such a small child until today, at least in the eyes of her father. Tears were streaming down her young face as her features were filled with nothing but fear. Her swords had been shattered in the earlier fight and she was too weak to move. All she could focus on was the rage and fear on her father's face as he growled up at the man responsible for her pain. The man who without a doubt was going to kill her.

"Please…" King begged, his features going soft and sorrowful. "Please not her. Take my life if you have to but let her go."

Junior's glowing eyes blinked at King, as though he was genuinely surprised at the man before him begging that he spare his daughter's life. He looked back and forth between the two for what seemed like the longest time.

Junior gave a sigh. "Alright." He said.

SNAP!

The sound echoed through the remain of the campus. Bo's eyes went wide, as though she were trapped in a nightmare. She did not feel the pain of what the Reaper had done to her. In fact, she could not feel anything.

"You-…" King gasped, shaking his head in desperate disbelief.

"Relax." Junior said as he stepped of the unmoving but still very much conscious Bo. "There's a big difference between being dead and crippled. And I suggest you start memorizing what those differences are because your daughter here might need you to give her a reminder every couple of years."

That was the moment King finally snapped. Strength and power renewed his limbs as all reason left his mind. It had been so long since he'd last let this side of himself take over. He'd hoped never to let it out again. He was not himself when it happened and he never wanted his allies, and more importantly his daughter, to see him like this. But against this monster of a man who so gleefully damaged his daughter beyond repair, it was a trigger that all too easily set off. The trigger that released the beast within.

King gave a deafening roar as he leapt up from bloody floor. Junior was actually caught off-guard, having no time to react or protect himself as the lion slashed his claws across the Reaper's face, spraying green blood across the room.

King's wrath did not end there as his mighty claws and teeth cut into every part of Junior they could reach. As the sharp edges dug into his body Junior finally snapped enough to his senses to fight back. Taking in a deep breath of air Junior held his breath hard, causing the numerous candy canes lodged in his body to come shooting out like spikes. King, in his savage state of mind, barely even registered the pain as the candies struck him. Even the giant lollipop he just swatted out of the way as he continued his assault.

Every weapon Junior tried to grow out from his flesh King tore through before it could fully form. The lion simply mauled his way into the Reaper's body until there was nothing he could see but black cloth and green blood. He tore through the flesh and bone that was his enemy until he hit the solid stone that was the floor. Blood and viscera painted the floor all around him, with what remained of the Reaper being attacked nonstop by King until it moved no more.

The lion panted heavily. His strikes grew weaker as the adrenaline faded from his body, the danger no longer apparent. What remained of Junior was now bloody chunks littering the room. As the fury slowly left him King's mind returned. The toll on his body also started to catch up with him, as his eyes could barely see straight and he wanted nothing more than to pass out and sleep forever. But, as he looked over to his daughter, now having fainted both from her injuries and the sudden shock of seeing what an animal her father could became, King knew this was not the time to just let himself die. He had to get Bo out of here. Get her to someplace safe where Mandy could not get her.

The lion limped along on all fours, not enough strength left to stand on his own, as he moved his way on over to his daughter.

And that was when King felt a palm and five cold metal claws take hold of the back of his head.

"Bad kitty!" Junior yelled as he smashed King's face into the floor. "No." He said as he lifted the bleeding lion's face back up. "Bad!" He yelled again as he smashed him back into the floor.

Junior released his grip and King stayed down. He was beaten. No strength left in him. His limbs were too heavy for him to move. He didn't even have the ability left in him to moan when Junior kicked him over onto his back.

Though through the great pain, King's mind was able to focus in on one thing. Though Junior had regenerated himself, it seemed that regeneration had restored him to his normal form. A form which was possibly around Ginger's height and likely around the same age.

 _"This monster…he is but a child…"_ King remarked to himself, unsure if he was feeling sadness or pity over that fact.

Junior brushed himself off a bit. "You know, old timer…I don't shapeshift up long limbs up for myself just so people like you can tear them apart. Do you have any idea how much of a transition it is to go from being short to tall to back to short again? I'm almost disappointed I crippled your daughter by breaking her spine instead of cutting her legs off at the knees. At least she'd be able to sympathize with me."

As Junior babbled King coughed up a bit off blood and his vision started to go fuzzy.

"Hey!" Junior yelled as he smacked King to keep him awake. "Don't you be leaving just yet. You and your daughter are expendable, remember? And since you already talked me out of killing her (I'm sure she's super grateful to you for that) I still need to sign my name on you with my claws before you pass on. After all, you need a Reaper's permission to die."

With that Junior gleefully lifted his claws up in the air, ready to deliver the final stroke. King was not going to make any move to defend himself, Junior could tell that much. This was over.

But he then paused himself, suddenly seeing movement in the reflection of King's fading eyes.

Junior turned around sharply, seeing behind him…a very big man. Far too big for the man to have just snuck up on him without him noticing. The man wore a black hat with a golden button in its center, along with grey chest plate and matching ones to cover his arms, at least the areas that were not covered in bloody stained bandages. Junior could tell just by looking at him that the man was badly burnt and very likely in constant pain because of it. Not that the massive figure showed any of that pain as he stood in silence over the Reaper and the dying lion.

"…Who the hell are you supposed to be, Nazi Hulk?" Junior asked, not frightened but still cautious of this sudden stranger. "Because I gotta tell ya, after Cap, Tony, and Spider-Man the Hail Hydra thing's gotten real old."

"Bleed…" King struggled to say, though it was more of a beg towards the giant than an answer to Junior's question. "Bleed Heart…"

"Bleed…Heart…?" Junior slowly repeated with a raised eyebrow at King. Turning back to the man, he said "Ok, I take back the Hulk comment. With a name like that you're more of a 90's hero, having weekly team-ups with Youngblood and BloodGun and GunGun and non-ironic Deadpool."

"Hm." Bleed Heart gave a small chuckle. "You're funny. Though that's of little surprise. Humor is a very common coping mechanism."

"Also a get way to show off your pop culture knowledge." Junior added.

Bleed Heart did not dignify that with a response. He simply continued "While you do not know who I am, I am more than familiar with you. Your father and I worked together a few times in the past, for I am the Grim Reaper of this realm. We were not always fond of each other but for the most part we were able to stay out of each other's way. While the collection of souls is part of my duty, it is not my focus. What interests me is sorrow, and that is how I know you."

"Oh! So you're familiar with my work, is that it?" Junior said gleefully. "So who're you here for? Freshly stampeded Mufasa or BAAAAAArbara Gordon? Hey, King, am I going a little overbroad with the crippled jokes? I can never tell when it comes to kids and their parents."

"I am here for you, Junior." Bleed Heart informed.

"Me?" Junior asked with a raised eyebrow. "You sure you don't have me mixed up with any of the literal hundreds of other people whose lives I've destroyed? Because I'm sound as a pound, love."

"You try to hide your tragedy, but I know full well that it is there." Bleed Heart said coldly. "I sensed it the moment it happened. I could not penetrate your family's castle to collect it at the time. But now…there is nothing to stand in my way. Your sorrow will be mine."

"Nothing to stand in your way, huh?" Junior said with a cocky tone in his voice. "Really? Cause I'd say a couple of bullets and some well-placed scythe blades would disagree with you on th-!"

Faster than Junior could even blink Bleed Heart had reached down at him, grasping his entire face within his massive palm.

"Succumb to the pain." Bleed Heart said. "I demand it!"

Junior eyes glowed brightly as visions and images from that day came flooding through the minds of both Reapers. A day Junior remember quite well.

* * *

 _Mandy carefully stepped over the scattered debris. The damage had mostly been contained to this section of the castle, the area that contained her prized vault. She walked through the vault's opening with no effort, as the double doors had been completely ripped from their hinges and tossed aside. Given the large dents that bent the shape of both doors she guessed it was likely just one or two blows that'd taken them down._

 _Mandy proceeded further into the vault in her usual composed nature, but there were bits of worry she was doing her best to suppress. She and her husband had been halfway to the Elder Council on the Cthulhu train when Grim had suddenly sensed something. Whatever it was she had no idea, just that is was so bad it'd caused Grim to rip open a scythe portal back to the castle on the spot and leave without even a word to her. She'd only just gotten back to Grimskull herself. The train conductor had not wanted to turn around at first but he was not stupid enough to defy her for very long._

 _It had only been a few days ago when HIM's daughter had broken in her herself, but even the damage her sonic wail had caused to her collection was nothing compared to this. All the pillars that'd once shelved her trophies were completely shattered. The reinforced glass that the servants had used to replace the ones Mimi had destroyed were now scattered in pieces all along the floor, along with bits of tricycle, Scythe 2.0, Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears, and whatever else remained of the items once held within that glass._

 _Distracted by her shattered collection Mandy almost slipped across the floor, just barely catching herself as her foot slid across the black goop she now realized was spread in a puddle across the floor. She did not recognize whatever the substance was so she doubted it was anything from her collection. That isn't to say though that it didn't look familiar to her. Given it's pitch black color and the fluid's thickness she'd almost think it was a puddle of Aku if it were not for the fact that she knew he was currently at the Elder Council's meeting._

 _After wiping the bit of gunk off her pumps Mandy saw that the puddle was not just confined to this area but stretched significantly in one direction, as if it were reaching out to something. Following the trail with her eyes Mandy finally found a body. A black haired child in a maid's uniform. It was the little she-devil who'd broken in before, her dark red eyes now very pale and faded._

 _Mimi was dead._

 _And she wasn't the only one._

 _Just past her body were the numerous broken bones and broken weapons of the castle's servants. Their bodies littered around the vault, each nearly more unrecognizably mangled than the last. As Mandy walked through them all she could even find chunks of Lord Pain's prized_ _spiked cudgel lying about here and there. Whatever remained of him surely couldn't be far._

 _Mandy continued her search through the vault to find any answers as to what had happened here. Until, finally, she came across something that even someone as strong as herself almost wished she hadn't found._

 _It was a bit of purple cloth and a white glove. They were from the outfit Mandy had given her daughter before they left for the Elder Council. And she didn't have to look much further to find where the rest of it was. Nor did she have to look far to see where Minnie was either. Not that it was a pleasant sight to see._

 _Mandy gripped the white glove tightly in her hand, doing her best to control her emotions as she viewed the horror before her._

 _Her daughter was dead. Again. And killed in very much the same fashion as before. By being ripped apart._

 _At the very moment that Mandy's rage flared from imagining what'd happened to her child something lunged at her from behind. Years as an assassin had sharpened Mandy's reflexes and before the enemy had even reached her she'd spun around and unloaded multiple rounds from her gun into whatever was attacking her._

 _The enemy had stopped less than a foot away from where she was standing, though not because of anything she'd done. Her bullets had passed harmlessly through her attacker, which she now saw was a shapeless red, almost vapor-like substance._

 _The Devil's Essence. The ancient pure evil essence that she'd ripped out from Mimi, likely having been put there by HIM himself. The evil snapped and growled at her, though still not moving any further forward. Looking behind it she could see why._

 _The essence left a trail of itself that went on for several feet. And at the end of this trail was her husband's scythe, impaled into the floor. As the ancient object of power sparked purple and red it was clear to her that it was holding the essence down, pinning it to the floor. Where she was standing was just outside of the essence's range for how far it could stretch itself out, thus why it could not reach her, no matter how desperately it tried. Judging by the scratch marks on the floor and the considerable damage to this area of the vault, even in comparison to the rest of the room, trapping this thing had been quite a struggle. And judging by the empty black robe that laid beside the scythe, that struggle had likely been her husband's final act._

 _Looking past the white dust that were Grim's remains, Mandy found the final body. A small skeleton child in a grey hoodie. For the first few seconds she looked at him he was as motionless as the rest of the lifeless corpses that littered the room. But then he stirred a bit, causing Mandy's eyes to widen in surprise and hope._

 _She ran over to her child, making sure to stay out of the Devil's Essence's reach. She knelt down to his body and shook him gently, trying to get him to wake up._

" _Junior." She said, though partially commanded. Her son's eyes twitched a little bit at the sound of his name but he stayed unconscious. "Junior, wake up!"_

 _At that note Junior finally did awaken. His heavy eyes blinked open as he saw Mandy knelling above him. "…Mom?" Junior said weakly as both his mind and body ached terribly._

 _Mandy placed a hand on his back to help him sit up. As she did so she felt a wetness. Once Junior was up Mandy took a look at her now dripping wet palm. To her shame she had not noticed it before but Junior was covered in blood, as well as a good amount of dust. And given that his Nergal demon's blood is green and Junior, being a skeleton, doesn't have any naturally, none of the blood was from him._

" _Junior, what happened?" Mandy asked firmly, getting straight to the point._

 _Junior held his hand to his forehead. His skull was pounding with an ungodly headache and the memories were very slow to come back._

" _M…Mimi. She…she broke into the vault again." Junior said as he struggled to piece it all back together. "I think she was after that Horror's Hand thing. I tried to get her back out but Minnie got here first. They…they started fighting with each other. And then that weird black girl with the flaming eyebrows came in and started to attack Minnie…And then…and then…" Junior's hand's pressed against his skull as he struggled to remember the rest._

" _Junior…" Mandy said, trying get him to focus. "What happened next?"_

" _I…don't know. I…I remember being angry. I tried to get them to stop fighting but they wouldn't listen. I could feel it. They were all trying to kill each other. And then…then they knocked over one of the pedestals. I think it was the one that had that red stuff you took out of Mimi. And then…then…" Junior then began to trail off. His hands slowly fell from his head and his pupal slowly shrank with horror. "Oh god…!"_

" _Junior?"_

 _From the single eye that was housed in his skull a stream of tears slowly started to flow down his face. "I didn't mean to..." He whimpered as he looked up at his mother._

 _With that one single sentence, everything fell into place within Mandy's head._

 _Junior's hands began to shake horribly as he went completely hysterical. "I…I didn't mean to!" He yelled loudly, as if he were begging for her to believe him._

" _Junior." Mandy said, holding his hands as she tried to get him to calm down._

" _Everything went red and I just wanted them to stop fighting! And then they all started to attack me and I..I…!"_

" _JUNIOR!" Mandy finally yelled, startling Junior into going quiet. She placed her hands gently on both sides of his skull and kept his eyes locked with hers. Though she'd just yelled her face was anything but angry. In fact, this was the softest Junior could say he'd ever seen his mother's face look. "It's going to be ok, Junior. I'm here now."_

 _Her words were strong and nothing about them was doubtful or unsure, just like he'd always come to expect from his powerful mother. They helped him calm a little but Junior still felt like he could shatter at any minute._

 _He sniffed at her. "I…I killed them..."_

 _Mandy pulled him in close to her, hugging him as she held his face into her body. On complete instinct Junior's arms instantly held onto his mother, desperate for her comfort and safety._

" _Don't look." She said gently as she held him. "Just focus on me. Just focus on my voice. Don't look."_

 _She rubbed his back gently and the vault echoed as the young Reaper quietly sobbed into his mother's chest, now remembering everything._

* * *

The vision ended and finally faded away.

"Two people you swore to protect, dead by your hand." Bleed Heart said evenly as he still held Junior by the face. "Your own father was destroyed, giving up his own afterlife to stop your rampage. From across dimensions I felt the scream of horror your heart gave out when you realized what you had done. And now…that sorrow is ripe to be reaped!"

With his free hand Bleed Heart plunged his fingers deep into Junior's chest. Junior gave a yelp under the giant's palm but otherwise did not move.

And then…nothing happened.

"What?!" Bleed Heart exclaimed, digging his fingers even further into the young Reaper but still he could feel none of his sorrow. Unsure of what had gone wrong Bleed Heart tried to remove his fingers but found them to be stuck, the Demon Reaper's Nergal flesh had tightened over them and refused to let go.

Hen Bleed Heart removed his hand from Junior's head as he attempted to pull the Reaper off of him Junior was finally able to speak. "Geez, you could at least have bought me a drink first." Junior said with a good amount of snark. "Speaking of which…"

Junior opened his mouth up wide, showing off his impressive array of sharp green teeth. He then threw his head forward, his powers stretching his neck out far enough to reach Bleed Heart's own, which he then dug his jaws right into.

Bleed Heart let out a roar of pain. With his free hand he grabbed Junior and ripped him from his body, throwing him across the room, the Reaper taking his trapped fingers and a good chunk of his neck with him.

As Bleed Heart did his best to keep his blood from leaving his neck Junior slowly stood up from where the other Reaper had thrown him, spitting out a bit of the giant's blood before he talked. "You know, maybe my Nazi crack actually wasn't far off. You taste like uncooked and unbreaded schnitzel." He mocked with a smile.

Bleed Heart held his bleeding neck, eyes wide with two emotions he had not felt in a long time. Surprise, and fear. "You…there is no sorrow in your heart." He panted. "You're…you're actually…"

"Come on. Spit it out." Junior said with his wide sinister smile. "I'm "happy" that I killed them? Is that what you're going to say? Well, yeah. Why shouldn't I be? I mean, it's quite the defining moment for me. It opened my eyes to how much fun that could be. How much fun _that_ is." He pointed over to the crippled Bo and the wounded King. "And how much fun _this_ is going to be."

Junior's smile widened a little more as he looked at the petrified Grim Reaper of Sorrow, now understanding far more than ever what all those he visited felt in their most horrible moments.

Like an animal, Junior lunged at his prey.

* * *

It was several hours after she'd first sent her troops to assault the islands of Harmonia and now well past the middle of the night in Castle Grimskull. Mandy would have stayed up a little later but honestly she had not gotten much sleep since she began her recent conquest and she knew it would eventually catch up with her and make her sloppy, something a ruler of her status could not afford.

She was not worried about the situation in Harmonia. It would fall just as all the others had. No one ever really lasted that long once she let Junior off the chain.

Mandy laid in her pink bed, snoozing soundly as all was quiet within the massive castle.

She did not even stir when her window was silently slid open from the outside.

A shadowy black and hooded figure entered into the room, his steps not making a single sound as they touched down onto the floor and made their way towards the queen's bed.

The figure stood over the sleeping queen's body. The only figure that could be seen was that of his sharp green teeth as they caught the dim light of the room.

The man slowly bent in closer to her, his mouth opening wide as it moved closer to her flesh.

His mouth that soon found itself stuffed with the barrel of a .44 Magnum.

Without even the slightest hesitation Mandy pulled the trigger, splattering the back of Junior's head all over her room. Not that it really did much to him, other than give him a splitting headache.

"OWW! FUCK!" Junior exclaimed, bending over and clutching his skull as his demon flesh repaired the damage. "Oh, man, that hurts!"

The annoyed Mandy sat up in her head, wiping off the gun's barrel on her sheets. No reason not to really, given that bits of Junior were already on there. "This is getting old, Junior." Mandy said, the irritation in her voice made clear.

"Hey, don't blame me." Junior said, rubbing the back of his fleshly healed skull. "One of the few pure human souls in the Underworld and it lives under the same roof as me. How could I resist?"

Mandy gave bit of a disgruntled grunt but said nothing more on the subject. "Did you finish your assignment?" She asked as she got out of bed and put on her pink nightgown.

"Yeah, yeah." Junior said with a roll of his eyes. "All the important people are either dead or wishing they were and your flag has been shoved so far up the nation's rump it'll have to break out in salute every time anyone opens their mouth."

"Very good, Junior." Mandy said without even really looking at him. "Go talk with the general. He'll bring you up to speed on our next target."

"Wait. Another one? So soon?" Junior asked with a bit of surprise.

"Did you not enjoy yourself in Harmonia?" Mandy asked.

"No, it's not that." Junior said. "It's just that every time I sack another kingdom for you, you rush me out the door to go get another one. While I appreciate the support for my new hobby, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

Junior said this last part with a bit of a dark sneer, one which Mandy chose not to address. "You need an outlet for your bloodlust and I provide some which benefit me as well. It's as simple as that, Junior."

"If you say so." Junior shrugged. "I don't really care either way, honestly, but I felt like I should ask, just for curiosity's sake."

"Well, now that your curiosity has been satisfied, go talk to the general." Mandy ordered.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Junior sighed boorishly as he turned and walked back towards the window.

"And don't eat him this time." Mandy added on.

"I make no promises." Junior said as his wings stretched out from his back. "Though I suppose I can try and hold back my hunger a bit with this." He then held up the Magnum which Mandy had shot him with earlier.

Mandy's eyes widened by about a fraction of an inch. She looked down very subtly to where she'd set down the gun and of course there was now nothing there. If she wasn't a woman to be so in control of herself she might have even sweat a bit, as she had not even seen him take it.

Junior dropped the gun into his mouth and his powerful jaws chewed it up into pulp before swallowing it.

"Next time, try going for a heavier caliber." Junior burped. "It'll buy you a few more seconds and the metal will be for filling."

And without another word Junior leapt out the window, his wings spread out fair as he glided to another section of the castle.

Mandy let out a breath she'd hadn't realized she'd been holding in. She noticed one of her hands was trembling slightly and instantly grabbed onto it to make it stop. Never in her entire life had she needed a smoke so badly.

" _He keeps getting worse."_

* * *

 _Junior bolted upwards in his bed, his familiar scream echoing throughout the castle._

" _Junior!" Mandy rushed over to his side, having been watching him sleep. "Junior, calm down!" She held the sides of his skull and got him to focus back on her. His fidgeting soon stopped and he sat in his bed heavily panting. He then pushed himself forward to her and grabbed onto her tightly, his eyes clamped shut as he buried his face into her bathrobe. Slowly, Mandy held him by his head and back._

" _Another nightmare?" She asked, already knowing the answer._

 _She felt Junior's head nod through the fabric of her robe._

 _After another minute of comforting her son Mandy had him break his hold on her and she reached over to the medicine bottle that sat on his nightstand. "I'll up the dosage a little more."_

 _Mandy poured the medicine into a glass until the cup was over half-full. "Drink up." She said as she presented the glass to him._

 _For a moment Junior did nothing. His eyes were just locked in a sad blank stare at the glass as he sat quietly in his bed._

" _Junior. Come on." Mandy urged him gently as she moved the glass a little more towards him. "This should help you with your dreams."_

 _For another few seconds Junior just continued to stare but finally he reached out and took the glass. He brought it up to his lips and slowly downed the entire thing. When he was done he handed it back to his mother and she set it back down on the nightstand._

 _Mandy gently moved her thumb across her son's wet cheek and Junior already started to feel the medicine taking affect, in that he was starting to not feel anything._

"… _It's going to be alright, Junior." Mandy said, trying to comfort him._

 _Though they were starting to droop Mandy could see it in his eyes. Junior didn't believe her. He didn't believe he'd ever be ok again._

 _Junior gave a silent yawn and his eyes finally shut closed as he sank into his bed and fell back to sleep._

 _Mandy shifted him into a more comfortable position and covered him with the sheet to tuck him in. Once she was sure he was all settled in she walked away from the bed and sat back down in the armchair she'd been watching from._

 _This was the third week in a row Junior had woken up screaming and another of the many times she'd increased the dosage of his medication. It was a mixture of tranquilizers and dream suppressant pills so potent it could knock out a dragon. It had to be. Being a Reaper meant that only a lethal dose of any medication would have an effect on him. Not that it really seemed to be helping much._

 _Junior seemed almost completely shut down during the day. He didn't talk and he barely even moved. She got him as much help as she could but he barely responded to any of them. Time and time again she told him what happened was not his fault but his memories made that a moot point. To him, all that mattered was that people he loved were dead and it was at his hands._

 _If that wasn't enough she was now starting to face problems from the outside. HIM was starting to get the other realms to be suspicious of what she was up to, given that it was her complaint against HIM that had assembled the Elder Council and yet she had never shown up. Not to mention that with Grim gone the job of Death was left unfulfilled. People were still dying but no one was being reaped and brought to the proper afterlife realms, something someone important was going to notice sooner or later._

 _Yet strangely enough the thought of an impending invasion against her once her enemies found out her empire was weakened was the last thing on her mind. Her child, her first born and only remaining child, was suffering and she didn't know what to do. If he'd chosen to be the kind of monster that slaughtered his own family, she'd have fought against him but still would have been proud of his strength and conviction. But this…the only time she ever even saw a glimpse of her real son anymore was in the moment after he awoke from a nightmare and would desperately grab onto her, in the vain hope that maybe she could protect him from his own thoughts._

 _But she couldn't. Nothing she tried seemed to help him in the least._

" _He just keeps getting worse." She thought to herself in sorrow._

* * *

Mandy exited out of the elevator into the subterranean laboratory, several miles beneath the castle. For years she'd made sure this place was a well-kept secret. Whatever world-ending were not kept stored in her vault they were being developed down here. Before Junior had become her designated Wrath she'd even had her lab boys building her a secret weapon to help take on HIM in the war she'd been so sure was coming.

However, weapons were not what she was here to check up on.

After walking past the many giant robots and doomsday devices Mandy stood in front of a large vault door. She placed her hand on the door's center so it could scan it. Once her prints checked out she punched in the access code into the pinpad and the door opened.

Inside the nearly completely white room was a massive life support system, with tubes and pods running in nearly every direction, and a large computer on the room's side to help monitor the entire thing.

And inside the central pod where all the tubes and nutrients connected to was the ragdoll body of Junior.

* * *

" _My queen, I really must recommend against this." The skeletal doctor said._

" _Noted." Mandy said uncaringly. "Are we ready to proceed?"_

 _The two stood among many other skeleton doctors and nurses inside a large circular operating room. Mandy was dressed in her usual standard garb and holding her late husband's scythe while the others all geared themselves up for surgery._

 _And on the center operating table was Junior, sound asleep in a green hospital gown._

" _My queen, you're talking about cutting his soul in half." The doctor continued, begging her to reconsider what she was about to do._

" _Not completely in half." She said simply. "Just his humanity from the rest of him."_

" _And that sounds much better?" The doctor asked._

" _It's been done before." Mandy pointed out._

" _If you're referring to the case of Dan Phantom, yes, I am well aware of it. Just as I'm sure you are well aware of what became of him after that."_

" _Yes." Mandy stated. "He became a monster. A completely wrath-filled, unstable, unbelievably powerful monster without even the slightest bit of guilt or shame over his loved ones' deaths."_

" _And that's what you want your son to be like?" The doctor asked, trying to get her to see reason._

" _It doesn't matter if I want him to be like that. What matters is if he lets himself be like that."_

" _I don't understand." The doctor said._

 _Mandy clarified. "I learned as much as I could about Megaville's heroes during my time as mayor, doctor. Including Danny Phantom and his history. His human and ghost halves had been separated before, several times before he would have become his evil future self. Yet not once did that ghost half just go and lash out at the rest of the world. That's because tragedy is the key. When Dan lost those he cared about, he didn't want to hold onto his humanity anymore. So he didn't. His ghost half let everything that was human about it behind. Vlad Master's own ghost might have added a little to the mix but it was Dan's own tragedy that made him into what he is. I imagine for Junior it'll be no different."_

" _You think Junior will just let go of his humanity? Just so he doesn't have to feel pain anymore?" The doctor asked._

" _Trust me, doctor. Love, kindness, compassion. They're all overrated." Mandy stated evenly, though noticeably she did not take her eyes off her son when she said it. "It's like I always say…love is for the weak minded."_

" _My queen…"_

" _Doctor." She interrupted him. "If the next words out of your mouth are not "We are ready to begin.", then I'd suggest you be silent until we are, lest I have you destroyed and replaced with someone of equal skill but more agreeable."_

 _Mandy gave him her trademark stare and he fell silent. Better men than him have crumbled under her gaze and he was not foolish enough to think he'd fare any better. Still, the bit of a funny thing was, this side of Mandy was not the side any servant of hers could ever have predicted they'd see. The grieving mother._

 _Though of course being the woman that his queen was Mandy was never going to admit or show that. That she didn't want to admit her foolish and reckless decision was made solely on the fact that she didn't want her son to hurt anymore. But parts of it showed through, mainly through her talk about humanity, as it was made ever clearer that she almost wished to rip her own humanity (small as it may be) away from herself, so that she did not have to face the pain of watching her child in so much misery._

 _The doctor sighed. "…We're ready to begin…my queen."_

 _Mandy nodded and the rest of the doctors got into position around the table. Mandy clenched the scythe tightly in her hand and she took one more moment before they began to gently run her fingers through her son's small tuft of hair._

" _It's going to be ok, Junior." She silently whispered, almost as if to assure herself of the same._

* * *

She could have gotten rid of his humanity completely. But for some reason…she just didn't.

After the operation was done Mandy had the lab take some of Junior's DNA, just some hair and some bone marrow, and clone a new body of him. It wasn't a perfect copy, given how little time they had to grow it, but that's where the ragdoll parts came in anyway, so it was a minor problem.

She could have gotten rid of his humanity completely, but for some reason decided to put it in this new body instead. The real Junior, or at least, the Junior that had his real body, recovered quickly after the operation and given what she'd hoped to accomplish, one could say it had been a success. Junior no longer felt any guilt or pain over what he'd done. In fact, he no longer felt bad about anything he did and started to enjoy himself to a very sadistic extent. Mandy hadn't been lying when she told him the invasions were a way to give him an outlet for his bloodlust.

Cerberus hadn't been killed when Junior was infected by the Devil's Essence.

Now it was.

Perhaps that's how Mandy justified to herself as to why she kept Junior's humanity around. For just in case he ever got completely out of hand and she needed to restore it.

But in many ways that was only part of the truth.

The truth was she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. That in truth she still hoped that maybe she could bring her son back to the way he was before his world was shattered.

The ragdoll Junior had a VR helmet strapped to his head as he floated within the pod. It was helping him simulate all the memories that Junior had experienced through his life. If there was one thing that made a clear separation between the two Juniors, it was memory. The ragdoll Junior had no idea of what he'd done and the Wrath Junior simply didn't care. She was sure that deep down in the bottom of the fraction of a soul he had, this Junior partially remembered what'd happened, but it was hopefully well buried.

Regardless Mandy would eventually remind him with the simulations. But slowly. Softly. It would take time but eventually she hoped to help his humanity move past this tragedy, so that maybe one day his two halves could be reunited.

So that maybe she could get her son back.

Mandy watched the sleeping Junior float in the pod, standing in complete silence as she checked just to make sure that everything was staying stable.

"…It's going to be ok, Junior." She said, just barely loud enough for even herself to hear.

Mandy's eye started to feel a little funny. She bushed her eye with her finger and was surprised to find that it was wetness she was wiping away.

Her brow furrowed a bit, annoyed with herself for her momentary weakness. But she took another look at her son and her expression softened a bit. Feeling very aware of herself at the moment Mandy turned and left the room, the door relocking behind her.

The lights in the room dimmed a bit, as they were programed to in order to conserve power. All was quiet and still for a few minutes.

And then the wall moved. Or at least, part of it seemed to.

The Wrath Junior decloaked, his skin and clothing changing from the wall's white coloring to his normal black and grey.

"So…this is where she's been hiding you." He said as he walked up to the central pod housing his twin. He admired the clone for a moment. "Ooh, ain't you good looking! You pull off the scars and stiches look much better than our sister did."

The Wrath Junior tapped on the glass of the pod with a long metal finger. The ragdoll Junior gave no response and simply continued to sleep.

"To be honest with you, I really did think you were gone for good." He continued, his fingers thrumming against the glass. "If I hadn't just decided on a whim to follow our mom down here I don't think I'd ever have found you on my own. Even if I'd killed her I don't think I would have discovered this place on my own. Lucky us, right?"

Still, the ragdoll Junior simply floated in silence.

"…You know…" The Wrath Junior pondered aloud. "I'm sure the two of us…we could have a pretty interesting relationship if we got to actually talking with each other. I mean, a man's humanity and what he is without it. One's out and about killing people and the other's catatonic because he can't deal with what he'd done. Just think of all the old timey sayings and metaphors you can come up with from that idea alone."

The Wrath Junior cracked his fingers a bit and his arm shapeshifted into a large metal spike.

"Then again…I don't think either of us ever really care about that stuff."

He then impaled the spike straight through the pod.

* * *

Author's notes: Well that was a little darker than I usually write. I also don't usually make have a character make so many crippled jokes. And by that I mean I think this is the first time I've ever had a character do that. If they were somewhat off-color (and they should be, given that I had the Joker and Batgirl in mind when I was writing this) they were meant to be but I still do apologize.

So (in case I suck at describing things), the gist of the story is that when Chi broke into the castle to save Mimi, a fight between Chi, Mimi, and Minnie ensued which resulted in the Devil's Essence accidentally being set loose. It infected Junior and caused him to lash out and kill the three, along with anyone else who got in his way, including Lord Pain. Grim sensed what had happened and rush home. He managed to use the scythe to get the Devil's Essence back out of his son but at the cost of his own life. Mandy tries to comfort him but Junior is too destroyed by what he'd done to ever forgive himself or even feel like he deserves to live. So Mandy, not wanting Junior to be in any more pain, splits his soul so that he no longer has to feel humanity ever again, very much in the same way Vlad tried to help Danny in The Ultimate Enemy episode of Danny Phantom. And without his humanity you get the minster that the cast of Sugar bits had to fight.

To anyone who is a big fan of Sugar Bits I'd like to make it clear that I did not kill these characters out of spite, just for the sake of a oneshot story, as I do like the actual comic, though I admit not as much as Grim Tales or PPGD. I doubt this will be the last time I use any of the Sugar Bits characters, especially Ginger/Licorice and Bleed Heart, though I like to imagine I give them a better and more respectful role than this chapter's.

Next chapter should be a bit lighter.

* * *

 **Audience opinion question:** Recently Marvel comics did an event comic named  Secret War (named after their most well-known crossover event from many years ago) and in this event they had an Earth made up of various land masses each hailing from a different alternate universe, such as Old Man Logan's universe or a universe where the Civil War event was still going on or a universe where the Hulk won his world war or a universe where One More Day never happened and Spider-Man was still married. This Battleworld is something I think is a pretty cool concept and I was thinking about maybe doing something similar with Grim Tales. One planet made up of different land masses from different alternate universes and ruled over by a god-like power, only instead of God Doom it's God Junior or God Mandy or something along those lines. And since this is Grim Tales which is made up of several cartoon and comic series, that's a lot of possibilities.

So my question is, **what is an alternate universe you'd want to see as part of the Grim Tales Battleworld?** Perhaps a universe where Mojo Jojo convinced the Powerpuff Girls to fully join him in their movie and together they took over Townsville? Or maybe a Gravity Falls still dealing with Weirdmageddon? Maybe a Manhattan populated solely by mutated animals and humans and protected by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? If you have an idea for a location to add to the map just let me know your idea. This idea will likely end up as a full story but I'm sure one or two of them could end up as oneshots as well, depending on how closely related to  Grim Tales they are.


	6. Grim Tales presents: Hansel and Gretel

**Grim Tales presents: Hansel and Gretel**

 **Commander3428961:** To answer your question, it's honestly kind of random what stories get more focus on. Usually the bigger stories like Empire of Death, Complex, or my Legend of Zelda/Doctor Who crossover will get worked on more because I don't want to have huge gaps between updates. As for the oneshots it really depends on how well developed the idea gets in my head and if I have time and motivation to actually write it. I have ideas for a Grim Tales/Hellsing oneshot but I keep putting it off to write other things and when I get suggestions in the reviews I do honestly consider them and think of ways it could work or be worked into something else. It was actually the suggestions for the Junior meets Batman and Junior meets Alucard stories that gave me the idea for the Battleworld story that might happen someday. Like I said, it's honestly kind of random.

As for the Skellington Kids, I think I may have found it, listed under Google Images as Judy meets the reaper family by jackfreak1994, but I'm not entirely sure that's what you were talking about, because I feel like I've seen another Jack and Sally's kids meeting Junior and Minnie. They went sledding down that spiral hill from the movie, but I can't seem to ever find that image. If you know what I'm talking about could you give me the name of the artist and the drawing (don't post the website link because I think this website cuts out anything that looks like a url.

 **Maj Gen Jackson:** Oh! Sorry. I didn't realize that'd happened. I think when chapters are posted to this website it cuts whatever might be a url, so any words connected by a period (notice I had to put spaces between your name because it just cuts it out otherwise). But again, sorry about that. It was not intentional.

But to answer your question, it was the Southern part I was a bit against. I wasn't offended by it or anything. It's just that I'm not good with writing accents to begin with and having an incest story taking place in the south or involving southern characters does feel a little stereotypical. Again, I'm not offended by it or anything, I just don't think I'd be able to work with it (I'm certainly not against Junior walking in on Mandy in an actual lemon story, as I do agree lemons need a spark and/or sexual tension between characters and I don't think I've yet to have had any lemons where the characters stayed clothed during the actual act).

And yes I am American but I think I do better when I'm working with fictional characters rather than real ones, especially world leaders. The only exception to this would probably be Hitler because every character deserves the right to punch Hitler at least once (though I doubt I'll ever make a full story just on that premise). And don't worry about the offending thing. Unless it's something really horribly racist, misogynistic, or homophobic I probably am not going to get too worked up over it.

 **C G Smith III:** 1\. Alright, I'll keep those suggestions in mind. And while I imagine if I ever had Hitler in a story he would get smacked around, I don't think Hitler was an idiot. Don't get me wrong, he was clearly a monster and responsible for one of the most horrific massacres in history, but clearly he was smart enough to be able to get Germany and the Nazi party to support him. Germany didn't just go "Hey, this guy's clearly nuts. Let's kill all the Jews because he said so." He presented himself as a good leader and was able to help Germany in good ways. It was later on when they realized "Oh shit, he's nuts!" So he definitely deserves the beatings he gets in fiction. 2. Ok, I love that line, because it certainly would fit the Parker luck. 4. What would Junior do in Jamaica? Would Grim have family up there?

 **Lord Razer:** I kind of like this idea (though did you mean to say conversion or convention? Hard to tell with spellcheck sometimes). The idea of Grim and Junior interacting with other Deaths or Reapers is a pretty fun one. Though my knowledge of other fictional and mythological Deaths is a bit limited. I'm most familiar with Grim,  Adventure Time's Death, Marvel Comics' Death, the Shinigami from Death Note, the Soul Reapers from Bleach (though it's been a while since I've read it), Death from Soul Eater (but again, been a while), the ones from Black Butler, and DC comics' four different Deaths (the one from Sandman, Nekron, the one that chases down speedsters, and the one with skis). If you think of any others I forgot, let me know (is Dullahan from Durarara?).

 **Brandon Storm:** Ohh, I like the hand thing. It's very sweet and shows a good level of devotion. Also, I might have to quote you at some point. "Pain without harm, marks that should be permanent and those that shouldn't, pleasure through pain but without cruelty." That's really good.

 **Nikola the Einstein:** Glad you were able to read  Sugar Bits and thank you very much for all the suggestions. I'll be sure to keep them in mind.

 **Gen Morrison:** 1\. I've seen very few full episodes of Friends. I remember them being good but I don't remember a lot of what happened in the show. 2. Junior and Minnie visiting Endsville is something that needs to happen at some point. 3. I know literally nothing about Ozzie Osborne other than he was a famous musician and bit the head off a bat. 4. Death Battle, since I like the show, will probably be worked in eventually into one of my stories. 5. I did not know Halloween started in Ireland and I'm glad you told me that. I'll have to use that at some point. 6. Most of my Angry Video Game Nerd exposure comes from the Nostalgia Critic and what they've worked on together. I've yet to watch any of his actual videos but definitely should at some point, given the good things I've heard.

 **nightmaster000:** I have thought about Junior planning a coup, mainly when trying to think of reasons why Junior and HIM would work together, as if there was anyone Junior would go to for help in toppling Mandy it would be HIM. And this turn would be fueled by his jealousy over Minnie. I do like your suggestions, as I hadn't even considered Demongo or Junior using Mimi to get to Chi and I certainly did think of Junior hiring Skulker (I really like this one). I did think of Mimi being Junior's right hand/mate, maybe getting her as part of a deal with HIM or Junior convincing her to go behind her father's back because of what he can do for her, like Junior having the ability to remove and put back the Devil's Essence from her body whenever he chooses. She helps him and she gets moments of peace from the sinful power (until Junior needs her to power up again for another mission). Either way Junior will eventually betray HIM too.

Of your suggestions for the Battleworld, the one that I absolutely love is the Dee Dee and Heaven one. When I was thinking of possible alternate worlds to make as part of Battleworld I considered Heaven buy had no idea how to make it work. This idea is the perfect way! From what I'm planning the Grim Tales Battleworld to be like it'll be a world of many lands being forced to coexist peacefully with each other by the god ruler of their world (probably Junior or Mandy) and if anything should happen to that ruler it would lead to all-out war between the lands. A war this version of Heaven and Dee Dee would most certainly be taking a part of, as some of the other lands are anything but holy.

* * *

 **Summary:** The characters of Grim Tales must reenact the story of Hansel and Gretel as Grim narrates if they wish to escape from the storybook. How well they actually follow it is up for debate.

* * *

Within one of the many rooms that fill the dread Castle Grimskull, the lord of Death, known simply as The Grim Reaper (or Grim for short) sits. His back against a comfy armchair and the crackling fireplace before him providing the light to view his book. And to view his listeners.

"Oh!" Grim said once he attention was gained. "Hello there. Didn't see you come in. As you've probably guessed from the black robe and skeleton face, I am the Grim Reaper. Grim for short, as I'm sure the other narrator told you. You've probably seen me hanging around your local retirement home. Or you'll see me again next week when that bus crashes through your living room. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Truth be told it's actually kind of a good thing that you're here. It'll make me feel a little less ridiculous as I'm reading. I have to play the role of narrator and it feels a little silly talking out loud to oneself. Not that I am by myself technically.

"You see, there was a bit of an accident. Nothing too major. Just some friends, family, and enemies getting into a bit of struggle with each other. My wife and HIM at each other's throats again. A normal occurrence down here. Problem was the kids ended up getting dragged into it too, along with half the contents of my trunk. Magics were used, bullets were fired, curses of both the mystical and verbal kind were thrown around. One thing lead to another and before you knew it, they all ended up in here, in this book.

"This here is the old Grim family book of fairy tales. These stories have been around for almost as long as the very concepts of life and death and it was this very book that inspired the mortal world's Grimm Brothers to write their own tales. And by inspired I mean I accidentally left it in a coffee shop, they added an extra M to the name and made a fucking mint. …As you might have guessed I'm still a bit bitter about the whole thing.

"Anyway, there's a reason this thing was locked up in my trunk. This book was made to make the stories very engaging and by that I mean it was cursed to. When it is opened it sucks the nearest people into its pages, save for one who will serve as the narrator, and it will not release them until all involved successfully make their way through at least one of the stories within. And while the last time this book was opened it was so I could torment Billy and Mandy, this time it is my children who are trapped within, so I very much give a damn whether they make it out alive or not. …Oh. Yes. Did I forget to mention that? They die in there then they'll stay dead when they come out. So let's try to stick with some of the more tame ones, shall we?

"With that being said, let us begin our tale of the well-known classic: Hansel and Gretel.

"Ahem!

 _Once upon a time there lived two small children, named Hansel…_

"Hi there!" Junior waved.

… _And Gretel._

"Quite pleased to meet you." Minnie smiled, giving a bow.

 _The two children were very poor, but not unhappily so, as they lived in the woods with two loving parents._

"Uh…Grim?" Mandy said, playing the part of the mother.

 _Not now, Mandy. I have to keep reading the story._

"I know. So who's this guy?" She asked, pointing over the man playing the father, who was another Grim.

 _What in the…? Um…excuse me, sir, but who are you?_

"Well, I'm Death." The other Grim said. "Pretty much all fairy tale stories have death in them in some way of another. Since your wife is married to you in the real world it makes sense for me to be her husband in here."

 _That's…fair, I suppose. Uh…anyway…the family lived happily enough for a while there, having just enough money and food to get by. But then one day tragedy struck, as the father came down with a sudden fatal disease and died._

"Pardon?" The other Grim asked before suddenly exploding.

"Holy crap!" Junior yelled as he hid his sister behind him to protect her from the blast. "…Well…at least that makes it less likely for us to die in here…maybe?" He asked, getting an unknowing shrug from Minnie.

 _Huh…not that I'm complaining but I could have sworn it was the other parent who died in this._

"Just get on with it, Grim. I don't want us to be stuck in here all night like last time." Mandy ordered.

 _Right, right. So a few years passed by and after some time in mourning Hansel and Gretel's mother eventually remarried._

The door to the family's home was then kicked in, revealing Dan Phantom, playing the role of the stepfather. "Wubba Lubba Dub Dub! Am I right, ladies and gentlemen?!"

[Canned audience cheers and applause]

"Wait. Our mom remarries you?" Junior asked. "I mean my uncle Nergal or even my biological father I could see, but why you?"

"Have you seen my ass?" Dan asked smugly.

"How could I not? You're basically one big one." Junior retorted.

"Ha! I like you, kid. I guess I won't murder you after all (just abandon you and your sister alone in the woods to deal with wolves, bears, and the occasional demonically possessed rabbit)."

"What?"

"What?"

 _Ahem. As the ghost basically just spoiled, times soon grew a little tougher for the family, and as food and money started to become scarce the children's stepfather decided things would be easier if they didn't have two extra mouths to feed. So one morning the stepfather took the children on a trip deep into the woods. He told them it was to search for food and firewood but in truth it was so he could abandon them to their deaths._

"I has't a very bad feeling about this, brother." Minnie said as the two followed Dan deeper into the darkening forest.

"Don't worry, Minnie. I've got a plan." Junior comforted her. "I saved some bread from last night's dinner and gathered up some pebbles in this bag for good measure. I can leave behind a trail of breadcrumbs and rocks for us to follow back home once flambo tries to ditch-"

Junior's bag was then incinerated by a sudden blast of ecto-energy, reducing it and its contents to nothing but ash.

"Come on, kids. Keep up." Dan laughed as he continued back on their way.

Junior blinked at the ashes in his hands. "Well, I'm out of ideas."

 _And indeed the stepfather's plan went off without a hitch, as he took them as deep into the forest as he could before ordering them stay where they were and that he would come back for them. When night began to fall and the stepfather had not returned, the children knew for certain that they'd been abandoned. But with no trail to lead them back home the two were hopelessly lost and at every mercy of the forest._

 _The children wandered on for what felt like hours as they tried to find their way back onto some path that would lead them back home. But as the forest grew darker around them, hope of ever seeing their house or their mother ever again began to fade as the forest grew darker and darker around them._

 _But there! Off in the distance the children could see the dimness of light cutting through the darkness. The siblings rushed towards it, thinking perhaps they'd finally stumbled across their home._

 _They ran forward but soon stopped themselves as it came into view. The light was not from their home but from another's. Disappointed but find themselves slightly relieved, the children approached the home, hoping whomever was inside might be able to help them._

 _Due to hunger the children thought they were imagining things at first, but now up close to the house itself, the two children were amazed to find that the entire house as made of candy!_

"Oh what a marvelous feat of construction!" Minnie said in admiration. "Walls constructed of gingerbread and held together by a frosted mortar. A roof of sponge cake appearing so soft the birds could rest forever atop the layers. Windows of transparent sugar so pure and refined one could easily mistake it for real glass. Candy canes and gumdrops of varying colors complementing wonderfully to the brown and white of the rest of the structure, with a doorway of solid chocolate to block off what other wonders lay within."

"And the driveway has gravel made of candy corn!" Junior pointed excitedly.

Minnie gave him an honest look of surprise.

"What?" Junior scratched his face in embarrassment. "I like candy corn."

 _Though desperate to get home, the children's hunger took priority in their minds._ _Hansel reached up and broke off a bit of the roof while Gretel pulled off a small chunk from the wall, each eager to finally get something in their stomachs._

"Bleh!" Junior exclaimed as he quickly spat out what he'd been eating. "This cake is covered with mold and bird shit!"

"Aye. And the gingerbread and gumdrops are so stale and hard that I doubt even the mighty three jaws of Cerberus could break through its hardness." Minnie said, giving a disgusted look at her piece.

"Yeah, well, no one said you had to eat it, did they, ya ungrateful property eating brats?" Said a voice from within the house.

 _Uh…I don't think that's the line._

"What? Oh…right. Fine. Ahem. Nibble, nibble, like a mouse, who is nibbling at my house?" The voice said.

"…The wind?" Junior shrugged.

The voice within was silent for a moment. "The wind…? What the fu-…alright, screw it. I'm coming out. (The wind. Oh my god. What the fuck was that, Junior?)"

 _The children's noise had alerted their presence to the one whom dwelt within the candy house. They heard the shuffling of old feet across the house's inner floor before the chocolate door swung open, revealing a frightful looking dark witch._

"HIM?" Junior asked in confusion as it was the lobster clawed devil who stepped out of the house. "Uh…no offence, but I thought the witch in this story was supposed to be an old woman?"

"Hey, I'm perfectly secure." HIM defended. "Besides, this is one of the most famous bad guy roles in history. Like I'm going to pass up this part."

"Tis a message of surprising tolerance and acceptance from one whose heart and soul art devoid of even the slightest bit of love or caring for another." Minnie commented.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a regular anti-Hitler after joining the Village People. Now then, if you two are done eating my house, I'm willing to offer you shelter for the night so that you may rest and continue your search for home in the morning."

"I don't know." Junior said. "This seems like a bad idea."

"Oh, come now. I've got a very comfortable oven." HIM said.

"What?"

"Couch."

Minnie gazed upwards to try an address Grim. "Father, must we truly go along with part of the tale?"

 _Yes, I'm afraid so, Minnie. But don't worry. It's been a while since I've read some of these but the majority of fairy tales usually have a happy ending. At least for the main characters._

"What about The Little Mermaid?" She asked.

 _What about her? Didn't she get married to a prince at the end? Worst thing that happened to her was a bad sequel._

"No, no, in the original tale the prince marries another and the mermaid commits suicide." Junior pointed out.

 _Oh. Right. Well…what about Snow White? She lived happily ever after._

"The queen forced her to dance on hot coals until she died." HIM commented.

… _. Sleeping Beauty?_

"Is raped and impregnated by a neighboring king while she is still asleep." Minnie explained.

… _What the fuck?_

"Well, children, while your father is reminiscing over his crushed childhood, what's say we start baking you into pies or something, huh?" HIM said gleefully.

"We'd rather not." Junior said quickly, though the demon had already grabbed both him and his sister by the collar and dragged them both into the candy house.

"Hey, Grim!" HIM snapped his claw. "We're waiting on ya."

 _What…? OH! Right…where was…uh…alright. Once the witch had successfully tricked-_

"Dragged kicking and screaming." Junior commented.

 _-tricked the children into his house, he quickly locked Hansel inside a small cage and ordered Gretel to start the fire within the oven. It was to the children's horror to discover the many small discarded bones of other children that littered the floor and became ashes within the fire. It was clear that the witch had only invited them in in order to eat the poor siblings, starting with the boy._

"Ha!" Junior gloated from inside the cage. "Jokes on you, HIM. I'm nothing but bones, hair, and an eyeball. There's nothing on me to eat!"

HIM stared at the boy for a solid minute before picking up one of the many bones on the floor. The demon then chopped it right in half, smiling as Junior's eye sank into his skull. Pointing the remaining bone towards Junior, HIM said "The trick is getting it nice and tender. And having jaws that a Bond villain would envy."

Junior went a bit quieter after that. " _I'm so glad I don't have a bladder."_ He thought to himself.

 _Once the fire within the oven was hot enough to the witch's liking, he turned to Gretel and asked her if she would kindly creep into the oven, just to see if she thought it was hot enough. Once she was inside the witch planned to shut the door on her and let her bake while he made her brother into stew. But Gretel perceived her intention and fended incompetence._

"My apologies, good sir, but I know not how I may check the heat of your blazing furnace." Minnie said politely. "For it seems I am far too big to fit myself within the small metal opening."

"You're kidding, right?" HIM said with a raise eyebrow. "That's the best excuse you could come up with? I found Big Foot nibbling on my house a week ago and I managed to squeeze him in there. Place still stinks of burnt fur but the point is I think one anorexic little ragdoll girl isn't going to be any trouble."

"I think she's right though." Junior said, playing along with the deception. "I mean, I don't even think I could fit in there and I can literally take myself apart."

"Wh-what? Do you kids gave vision problems or something? Did Mandy not want to get you both glasses because you'd remind her to much of Irwin? That oven is clearly big enough for either of you! Look, even I could fit in there and I'm over twice your size."

 _Fooled by the children's lie the witch stooped down and put his head in the oven's mouth. Then Gretel gave him a push so that he went in farther and shut the iron door upon him, putting up the bar to trap him within._

"Oh what a world!" HIM howled as he burned. "Oh who would have thought that I would meet my end this way?! Oh there's no way I could have ever possibly seen this trap coming! Oh what a world!"

"Did all that sound sarcastic to you?" Junior asked Minnie as she released him from his cage.

"Perhaps. But this is where the story ends, is it not?" Minnie asked.

The oven's door was then kicked off its hinges and sent flying across the room. The siblings watched in horror as two long legs stretched themselves out of the oven, followed soon by the rest of the demon's red but unsinged body.

Allowing a moment to let the drama sink in HIM patted out some of the fire that remained on his clothes. "Yeah, like that would have worked on me." He smiled. He then reached behind himself and pulled out a long knife, the heat from the oven causing it to still be glowing red. "Now then…let's see how much like those other tales we can make this one."

The demon started to slowly advance on the two, brandishing the knife with a sadistic look in his eyes. The two siblings held each other in fear, as they saw no way out of this.

HIM then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see who it was.

And found himself staring down the barrel of a 12 Gauge Shotgun.

Before he could even react with anything other than wide eyes of surprise the weapon fired, blowing off half his face and knocking him to the floor.

"Mom!" The children cheered as they saw their mother calming blowing the smoke from the gun's barrel. They both ran up and hugged her, with Mandy placing a gentle hand across their backs as she held the gun over her shoulder..

"You both alright?" She asked, getting a quick and relieved nod from them both. Looking over to where HIM was stirring, Mandy asked "On the floor and taking a hard one to the face. Is it Saturday night already, Kare?"

"Oh, wow, a gay joke. Never heard one of those before." HIM muttered as he picked himself off the floor, his claw holding the bleeding half of his face. "FUCK this hurts! You really just had to go straight with the shotgun?! I think a hatchet would have worked just fine and have been more era appropriate. FUCK! You know what, fuck you guys, I'll be in my trailer. Friggin' unprofessionals." He continued to mutter as he slammed the door behind him on his way out of the candy house.

"Grim. I think it's time we wrapped this up." Mandy said, gazing upwards and out of the book.

 _Uh…yes…well…moments before they would have met their demise the children's mother came to their rescue and saved them from the wicked witch. She'd ventured out into the forest to find her children as soon as she'd learned what their step-father had done. That is, after leaving him hog-tied and robbing him blind wait what? The mother then made sure to find the witch's hidden safe behind the painting so that her family would be well provided for in the future? I don't remember that part._

"No, but it sure does work out for us." Mandy said with a smirk as she tossed around the bag of gold coins she'd recovered from the safe.

"Hey, mom…" Junior tugged lightly on her clothes to get her attention. "Is it alright if Minnie and I take home one of the less rotten pieces of the house?"

"Alright. But you both better make sure to brush your teeth when you're done with it."

"Thanks, mom!" Both children happily said before heading over to the door of solid chocolate. Minnie undid the peppermint screws and Junior caught the door when it fell over. Both children carried on end of the door over their heads as they followed their mother out of the house and back into the forest.

 _So…uh, after defeating the witch, and stripping his house of everything of value-_

"Assholes!" HIM called out in the distance.

 _-Hansel and Gretel followed their mother back to the safety of their home, where they would live happily ever after, waiting for the next sucker their mother would trick into marrying her so that they could steal his wealth and continue to_ _ **finance their plans for world domination?!**_ _Ok! I know I haven't read these stories in a while but I know that's not how this story goes! Who is responsible for-…What the…?_

Walking into the frame of the story's pictures Grim saw Mimi, HIM's half demon daughter, carrying a massively oversized fountain pen, bigger than the trees that surrounded her.

"Nice working with ya, kid. Keep the change." Mandy said as she handed over a small sack of money over to the she-devil. Mimi gave a nod in thanks before licking her claw and starting to count the money.

 _Mandy!_

"What can I say, Grim?" Mandy said with an apathetic shrug. "Every fairy tale deserves a good retelling."

* * *

Author's Notes: I would very much like to hear what you all think of this chapter, because depending on how it went I may or may not do something like this again. I was originally planning to do an entire separate story of the Grim Tales characters reenacting famous fairy tales but I wasn't sure how well it would go. So if you liked it, I'll probably do more Grim Tales Presents some fairy tales in the future. If not, well at least I tried.

* * *

Audience Opinion Question: What famous fairy tales do you want to see the Grim Tales characters be trapped in and who should play what parts? The only one I've really got in mind so far is Little Red Riding Hood, with Chi as Red and Junior as the big bad wolf.


	7. Blossoming Romance (lemon)

**Blossoming Romance (lemon)**

 **Commander3428961:** Alright, I think I've found it. Thank you for the directions, as I've honestly been looking for that image for a while now. I might be able to use them in the future, though if I use those exact characters I'll try to contact TC-96 to make sure they are ok with it. Beetlejuice, and really most Tim Burton stuff in general, I think can be fit into  Grim Tales pretty easily, given how gothic but also lighthearted it can be. And I think to Junior and Minnie the entire mortal plane would seem like a strange alien world, not just Canada.

 **nightmaster000:** I'll keep the Jack and the Beanstalk idea in mind. As for your Battleworld questions, I am planning on Megaville to be one of the locations, but it'll be something of a lost city, a place the ruler of Battleworld is looking for, as they believe the heroes are the best chance of bring order and peace to the chaotic world. The Empire of Death universe will probably be mentioned once or twice, given that it will be a multiverse story, but I doubt I'll make it one of the locations, given that I don't want too many Juniors running around. That being said I am thinking about bringing MJ and maybe some others into the story, as well as some characters from that deviantart comic  Grim Tales New Generations. Some of the locations from different universes will form alliances with each other, as you do when preparing for war, though given that I don't have a final decision on which universes will be involved I don't yet know who will be able to work with who. Frankly all I've really decided on are what locations will hate each other. Heaven will be after the Ghost Zone and Arkham and Asgard and what remains of Arendelle will have a bitter feud going between them.

I do like the idea of Junior becoming a hero, as his world could certainly use more of them, so I might use this someday. Especially because of this random idea I had one day that Junior's Nergal power would give him the ability to form into a black and green Batmobile kind of vehicle, which would be very fun to work with.

I like the idea of Junior having a familiar, though with your two suggestions, it's honestly been years since I've seen Winx Club and until you mentioned it I didn't even know All Hail King Julien was a thing (though I did start laughing when I looked it up).

As for your final question, I think I answered you in a PM, but I'll answer it here in case anyone is wondering the same thing: yes, I am open to using other people's OC's in my stories, though before I'd actually put them in one I'd get in contact with the author who made that character to make sure they are ok with it.

 **Lord Razer:** Funny enough, I have thought about  Grim Tales doing Star Wars, likely which them going through a crash course of 4, 5, and 6 (plus I just really like the image of Junior as Luke and Mandy as Darth Vader).

 **Emeraldalex123:** I will probably do Little Red Riding Hood at some point, and while I have no plans for Aladdin, you don't need to worry about the "not being a fairy tale" thing, as I have toyed around with the idea of one of the Grim Tales Presents stories being about Frozen, which is not a classic fairy tale (as Grim will be quick to point out). I look forward to whatever ideas you request in the future.

 **Brandon Storm:** Oh my, they were not, which is why it's always been a little funny to me that Disney (the family friendly company) became so big by choosing to make movies out of these tales. Sure they toned it down greatly, but it's funny that the idea even occurred to them at all. And don't worry, if I quote you I'll be sure to properly credit you in the author's notes of that story.

 **Gen Morrison:** Oh right, I forgot about the wrath thing. Good point. If I ever use Captain Jack Sparrow it'd probably be as a side character, like maybe Grim and Junior are passing through Davy Jones' Locker.

 **Maj Gen Jackson:** Jurassic Park and the original Ghostbusters might happen, as I am better with working with fictional materials than I am with real people and events. They're just a little easier to get and understand.

 **geo soul:** I like the Goldilocks and the three bears idea, but your MandyXJuniorXMinnie has me a little confused. The X between two characters' names tends to happen when those characters are romantically or sexually involved in the story, but from your description of your idea that doesn't at all seem to be the case. I may be misunderstanding you (sorry) so could you please elaborate on your idea a bit more?

* * *

 **Summary:** Blossom Utonium, known as Ms. Utonium by her class, though she has made a good life for both herself and her daughter, still feels very lonely after the death of her late husband. Both nights she is able to deal with this loneliness, but when Grim Jr, a teen from her class with a crush on her daughter comes by, things take a very unexpected and fairly taboo turn. Real World AU.

 **Characters involved:** Junior (age 17) X Blossom (age 36 (assuming she had Mimi in her twenties))

* * *

"…And thus, class, you can see how it is theoretically possible for us to go beyond the speed of light, though still highly unlikely." Blossom said as she finished scratching the numbers onto the blackboard. "Now…can anyone tell me who was credited for this recent discovery?" She asked, turning to face the classroom.

As one would normally expect to happen anytime a teacher addresses the room, the entire class stayed silent. It wasn't a very hard question, but the idea of getting it wrong and possibly embarrassing themselves to the rest of the class had always been enough to get students to hesitate. Blossom supposed she could sympathize a little, given she was a teenager once herself.

Still, someone had to answer the question. "No one?" She asked, still putting on a friendly face to try and relax the class. "Junior. How about you?"

The sudden call on him had taken the black hoodie wearing teen off-guard, especially since he hadn't quite been paying attention. Well, not to the lesson anyway. More to the girl he sat next to in class, with black hair so long it went past her knees and eyes so red one would almost think she was an albino were it not for the slight tan color of her skin. Her name was Mimi and unlike Junior she had been paying attention to her mother's lesson. It was only because she was now looking over at him that Junior had even realized he'd been called on.

"W-what? Uh…me?" Junior stammered, having no idea what his teacher had even just asked.

"Yes. You, Junior." Blossom said with a friendly smile, though some giggles could be heard throughout the class. "Do you know the answer?"

"Uh…" Junior said nervously as his eyes darted around the room for some inspiration or jog in memory. "Dr. Neutron?"

Blossom's eyes went a little wide in surprise. "Yes. That's correct." She said happily. "Glad to see you've been keeping up with your studies."

Junior breathed a sigh of relief as Blossom continued on with her lesson. It had honestly been the luckiest of guesses, with him literally looking at the open textbook before him and seeing the word "Neutron" in a sentence when talking about atoms, thus James Isaac Neutron was the first and only scientist he could think of. Had the book been open to just a chapter later when it talked about thermodynamics Junior likely would have guessed Mister Freeze.

The rest of class proceeded as it normally would, though a couple of things did occasionally catch the teacher's eyes as she talked. Blossom wasn't necessarily on the lookout for kids sticking gum under their desks or texting on their phones during class, but she supposed even after all these years off the force a watchful eye wasn't something that was easy to turn off.

One thing that always caught her attention was kind, closed-eyed smile Minimandy, whom sat on the other side of Junior, would give to her brother whenever he did well in her class to show she was happy for him. Minnie, being a year younger than her brother, was thus the youngest student in her class and while she was certainly a bright and gifted student, it was Blossom's understanding that it was their mother pulling a few strings that got them both in the same year. And while Blossom only knew for sure that Junior and Minnie had her and Ms. Helga's classes together, she certainly wouldn't be surprised to hear that there were more. Though whether that was what Mandy wanted or what her daughter wanted was up for debate.

The period bell rang, signaling the end of class, and just like every other day, as all the students packed up their stuff to head to their next hour, Minnie had wrapped herself around her brother's arm and walked out into the halls with him. The common theory among the staff for this closeness was that because the two had been homeschooled before they came to Megaville Senior High so Minnie had a hard time feeling comfortable around many people other than her brother. Though Blossom personally suspected the girl's affection ran a bit deeper than that, given the occasional glares of jealousy that Minnie gave her brother whenever he was admiring Mimi. Not that Blossom felt the need to say anything about it. Certainly not when it might ruin the kids' lives and certainly not after all their mother had done for her.

Speak of the devil…

As Blossom was packing up her things and getting ready to head out she heard her phone vibrate, letting her know she'd just gotten a text. After taking it out of her purse she saw it was from Mandy.

"Lunch."

Blossom had to give a little chuckle, as the message noticeably ended with a period and not a question mark. Mandy never was one for asking for things. In some ways that's probably what made her so good at her job.

Knowing the usual place, Blossom texted her back, saying she'd be there in about 10-15 minutes and put the phone back in her purse. Throwing the bag over her shoulders Blossom was finally about to leave before she stopped herself, noticing that Mimi was still seated at her desk, even though everyone else had left. Blossom thought at first that she was waiting for her but soon noticed the letter in her daughter's hands. The letter her daughter was reading and rereading with a wide excited look in her eyes. Given how hastily ripped open the letter on the desk was, Blossom guessed that Mimi must have been waiting all class period to open it.

Blossom smiled at her. "Another letter from Chi?" She asked.

Mimi gave a vicious nod before quickly going back to the letter. Given how into it her daughter was getting Blossom could take a guess as to what it said. She walked up to Mimi's desk and ruffled her hair a bit, getting her attention again.

"You have one more period left." She said friendlily as she straightened Mimi's hair back. "You should probably get to it. Then you can head on over to Chi's house."

Mimi's face lit up (well, her eyes did anyway) and she quickly but with great care put the letter away in her binder. As she got up from her desk she gave her mother a hug before starting to head out.

"I'm heading out for a late lunch with Mandy, so I'll see you when I get home." Blossom told her as they walked out into the hall. "Call if you're going to late, alright?"

Mimi gave another nod in agreement before heading off to her next class. Blossom watched her until she was out of sight, but it took a moment before she left herself.

 _"Seems you've got a good one there, Mimi. I don't think many people take the time to write love letters anymore."_ Blossom thought to herself as she walked. _"…I miss getting those."_ The sudden thought surprised her a bit, but she shook it off and continued on her way.

* * *

Blossom pulled her car up into the restaurant's parking lot. Of all places she was never sure what Mandy saw in this one.

The Krusty Crab. A restaurant that, despite what the name may suggest, does not serve any seafood. It was simply a burger joint and a fairly low staffed one at that, given that Blossom never saw more than the same three people working at one time. And while the burgers themselves were good, the owner was well known for jacking up the prices on a whim.

"Blossom!" She heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Mandy, waving her over to where she sat on the outdoor patio, a recent addition to the restaurant. Blossom smiled at her friend and made her way over to her.

"Thought you'd have been here a bit sooner." Mandy said as Blossom took her purse off her shoulder and sat down.

"Yeah, sorry. It's an old car, so I was having trouble getting it to start." Blossom apologized. "Heh. It's funny. Dexter and I used to talk about maybe someday we'd get to take a crack at some of NASA's space shuttles or maybe even the SERN supercollider someday, and yet when it comes to cars we're about as mechanically inclined as a monkey with a foam mallet."

"I've got plenty of vehicles back at my place. You could always swing by and take one." Mandy offered.

"What? No, Mandy, I can't ask that of you. You've already done so much else for me." Blossom politely objected.

"I'm not saying keep it. Just borrow one of them until you get your car fixed." Mandy pointed out. "Besides, nothing I gave you and your daughter was a free hand-out. I made it clear that you were an investment I expected to pay off. And so far I have not been disappointed."

"Speaking of which…" Blossom said as she looked over the menu that sat on the table. "I'm guessing that's why you asked me out to lunch? To get another status report on how Junior and Minnie are doing?"

"Glad to see teaching hasn't dulled your instincts." Mandy commented, taking a drink from her water glass.

Blossom gave a small laugh. "At this point I think I'm more paranoid about my students than I ever was of criminals." She joked. "But as for your kids, Minnie, as always, is doing wonderfully. She's easily one of my best students. And Junior, while he was a bit behind at the beginning of the year, he's really starting to get his act together. I've been seeing a lot of improvement in him. …Well…in his homework and test taking anyway. In class he's sometimes a bit…distracted."

"Because of your daughter, you mean?" Mandy said.

Blossom smirked. "You know about that, do you?"

Mandy shrugged. "I try to be fully aware of what goes on in my city. I'd seriously doubt my ability to do that if I wasn't even aware of my own son having a crush."

"Well, I can't fault him for having good taste." Blossom commented.

"True, but his timing could have been better." Mandy said evenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Aku is my deputy mayor, remember?" Mandy reminded her. "Meaning I know that your daughter and his daughter have gotten rather…close recently."

"Oh…right…" Blossom said a bit awkwardly. This was the first time since she herself had found out about her daughter's relationship that she'd talked to anyone else who knew about it, other than Mimi of course.

Mandy eyed her for a moment. "Are you alright with it?" She asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, it's fine. I mean…I've never had any problem with two people of the same-sex being together. It just wasn't something I ever really thought that much about until lately, so it's still a bit weird for me. Mimi never really showed that much interest in girls before Chi came along so I wasn't really expecting it."

"Hence my crack about Junior's timing, given that she's apparently bi." Mandy said.

"Right…" Blossom said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah…the idea of Mimi being with another woman…it's a bit weird for me to think about…but she's still my daughter and I know Chi makes her happy, so I'm trying to be supportive. Besides, I've met Chi and she's a very nice girl. If Mimi was a boy I know I wouldn't be having any issues with them being together, so I'm trying to keep that in mind."

"Plus you don't have to worry about her knocking her up." Mandy said with an impossibly straight face.

"Yeah…I… I guess there's that too." Blossom said, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of her little Mimi having sex.

"Trust me, Chi was much worse when she was younger." Mandy commented, seeing that Blossom needed a slight change in topic. "A completely spoiled brat all the way through. You'd never see me letting my kids getting away with half the crap Aku allows with her."

"Certainly not with Ms. Helga at your call." Blossom said, a comment which brought something of a smirk to Mandy's face.

"Yeah, well…just like I figured when I first got you to come out here, Junior does respond a lot better with you than he does with her." Mandy said, taking another drink. "Minnie excels under her but I guess Junior was always in the need of a softer touch."

"Mandy, there's nothing wrong with needing a more positive approach-." Blossom started to say before Mandy cut her off.

"Blossom, while I know I don't show it, I do love and care very much for my family. Junior is better than he gives himself credit for and as long as someone is helping him reach his potential, that's all that matters to me."

"Oh." Blossom said, decisively shutting up, feeling bad about how about quick she'd been about to judge the woman. Hearing a bit of noise behind her she turned to see the waiter (who was also the restaurant's fry cook) walking up to them carrying a tray of food. As he set the tray down on the table, Blossom said "We didn't order anything."

"I did." Mandy explained, taking her share of the food off the tray to set in front of herself. "For the both of us before you got here. Remember how slow it was last time?"

"Oh, right." Blossom said, seeing her point. "I think the cashier fell asleep before he even gave the cook our order, if I recall correctly."

"And only woke up because he accidentally inhaled the receipt." Mandy added as she unwrapped her Krabby Patty.

"Seriously, Mandy, how do you put up with this pla-?" Blossom asked before Mandy took a big, messy chop out of the burger, the saucy mess dripping onto the wrapper as she chewed. "…Never mind." She finished with a small chuckle. While Mandy looked like a goddess she was still a woman of her own classification and she made sure no one ever forgot that. "Boy, would the press and paparazzi kill for a picture of this."

Mandy shrugged, not paying any mind to the mess that covered her hands and parts of her lips. "They've gotten worse of me on film and it hasn't hurt my polls yet."

"So I take it you're not worried about your upcoming reelection?" Blossom smiled at her.

"When Megaville finds a more qualified mayoral candidate than me I'll happily step aside." Mandy said after swallowing another bite of her burger. "So I'll probably be here until the sun goes out. Or until I start moving my furniture into the white house. One or the other."

Blossom gave a small laugh and she too started to partake in her meal. The two sat in relative silence, enjoying their food which Mandy had already paid for so Blossom didn't have to worry about it. But it was a few seconds after Mandy had completely finished her burger, when seeming out of nowhere…

"Blossom…" Mandy said with a strangely sincere look on her face. "What's bothering you?"

Blossom was a bit surprised by her question. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"Your eyes…" She explained. "They keep going distant and looking sad, expect for when random couples pass by the restaurant."

"I…I don't know what you mean." She said, taking an awkward bite of her fries as she looked off to the side to avoid Mandy's gaze, not realizing she had been doing that.

Unfortunately for her Mandy was very quick on the uptake and it didn't take long for her to figure out the problem. Wasn't too hard, honestly. It was the same problem that Blossom had carried around for years.

"Blossom, it's been almost eighteen years. I'd think by now you'd be over it." She said pointedly.

"How can you say that?" Blossom asked in a rare moment of raising her voice a bit at the woman. "What if Grim were to suddenly pass away? Would you ever feel like you should just move on?"

"Grim is over twice my age. He was already an adult when I met him as a kid. I've well-adjusted myself to the fact that he'll die long before I do."

"Even if it's the same way Dexter went out?" Blossom snapped, a bit of a tears welling up in her eyes but she did her best to push it back down.

"Yes." Mandy said simply and coldly. "Bad things happen. That's never going to change. The best we can do is prepare ourselves for them. Why do you think I made a former police officer my children's teacher? You're good at your job but when things get bad I know I can count on you to protect them when I can't, far better than any of the other eggheads I know could."

Blossom was still a bit upset but started to calm herself down. Mandy had never kept this reason for hiring her a secret. Mandy had made a lot of enemies in her political career and she didn't doubt that some of them would try to hurt her through her kids. It hasn't happened yet but Blossom had to admit it felt good to try and protect people again.

But still…Dexter…the mention of him always brought back painful memories.

"Blossom…look…" Mandy said, putting on as much of a kind tone as a woman like her could. "My marriage to Grim was a little more… _calculated_ …than yours and Dexter's was. I get that I can't fully sympathize with what you're going through. But still…I think you should try going out and trying to get with someone new. Hell, it doesn't even have to become a big thing. Just someone you can fuck well enough to blow off some steam. …I don't know if I believe in the afterlife. But if there is one, I highly doubt that your husband is looking down on you from above wanting you to stay miserable for his sake."

Blossom stayed silent. Her eyes could not manage to meet that of her friend's.

"…No. Not…not yet." She said quietly. "I'm not ready."

Mandy looked her over for a minute before sighing. "Alright. I won't bring it up anymore."

* * *

Blossom closed the door behind her as she entered her home. "Mimi? You here?" She called out to the rest of the two story house. Her voice echoed a bit and no sound followed after, letting her know her daughter was not back yet. Which honestly wasn't that big of a surprise. Blossom had originally planned to stay a bit later after school but found the task of grading paper too difficult to focus on tonight.

Blossom hung up her coat up on the rack by the door and set her purse down. She was about to head into the kitchen, greatly feeling the need for something to drink, when she heard the familiar vibration of her phone again. After fetching the device from her bag she saw that Mimi had just texted her, asking if she could spend the night at Chi's place.

Blossom gave a little smile at her request. Given how the two girls' relationship had been going along lately, Blossom could guess full well what the two wanted to be doing tonight.

She pondered for a minute before texting back her answer. On the one hand, Mimi was a smart girl and Blossom's faith in her daughter's judgement had been rewarded in the past. On the other hand, she was still a teenager. Was she really ready for such a big step? And on the other other hand, Mandy wasn't exactly wrong when she said she didn't have to worry about Mimi getting pregnant. And she supposed stopping her now wouldn't exactly stop her in the future, so she would just have to trust her daughter to make the best decision for herself and support her if she needed it.

"Alright. It's fine." Blossom texted back. "Just make sure to keep your phone on just in case and don't stay up too late. It is a school night, after all."

Blossom sent the text and a second later Mimi responded with a multitude of heart emojis and thank-you's (being a mute had forced Mimi to learn how to type very fast). Blossom gave another small smile, her theory all but confirmed, and set the phone down on the table before heading into the kitchen.

She poured herself a small glass of V-8 juice. She was sure she had a bottle of wine hidden somewhere in this house but it'd remained unopened for years, as alcohol was not something Blossom felt particularly inclined to go back to anytime soon.

Walking into the living room she sat down on the old two-seater couch. She took a small drink and then just sat in silence, listening to the low growl of thunder of in the distance and the tiny drips of rain that started to hit the roof. Commenting to herself that she'd made a good call in letting Mimi stay at Chi's Blossom then noticed her little black book that sat on the end table next to the phone. Picking it up on a whim she started to flip through it, reminding herself of all the people whose numbers she'd gathered over the years.

As she ran through all the names the small urge to call up some of these people, specifically some of the males, ran through her mind. Maybe it was time to try and move on.

But that was something easier said than done. Most of the men she knew were either dead, happily married, or in another city entirely, so not the best candidates to call up for a date or even a one-night stand. She considered calling up Brick for a moment, but decided against it. They'd briefly dated during high school but Blossom well remembered why she'd ended it, as Brick was a jerk to nearly everyone she knew and got way too jealous and possessive over her. In fact it was him breaking Dexter's nose over hanging out with her too much that'd been the final straw and made Blossom finally call it off. And now that she thought about it, it wasn't too long after that that she and Dexter had started to get something of a spark going between them.

Continuing to look through the book Blossom was a little surprised to see a certain number in there and laughed when she remembered why she put it in. It was Dan Phantom's number. He was a bouncer at a local nightclub and was a man who very much enjoyed his job. Or really any excuse to get into a fight. He wasn't the type of man Blossom would ever have considered hanging around with, thus why Mandy had been the one who'd given her the number, before telling her that if she ever wanted a night of just pure sex with no strings attached, Dan was man for it. Mandy had basically given her a booty call number. And given that Mandy had met Dan after she'd gotten married to Grim, Blossom didn't like to think too hard about how she'd come across this information.

Flipping through again she made a dead stop when she got to a certain page. It was the page that contained her sisters' and father's numbers back in Townsville. She stared at the numbers for the longest time. She'd tried to keep in contact with her family ever since she'd moved to Megaville, but she now realized it's well been over a few months since she'd talked them. Sure, they'd called her every now and then just to check up on her and Mimi, but she honestly couldn't remember the last time that she'd called them up herself. Or even truthfully wanted to.

She knew why she was avoiding them, so that she didn't have to deal with the memories it brought back. She knew her family didn't blame her or even think less of her for what happened after Dexter died. In fact, their support is probably all that got her through that awful period of her life. But the shame was still there. And even though she was very happy with her new life and loved her daughter very much, that shame would likely always be there.

Blossom gave a jump at a sudden boom of thunder. The storm was finally here and she'd been so wrapped up in the old numbers that she hadn't even noticed until now how hard the rain was coming down outside, the constant bombardment against the roof able to be heard throughout the house.

Blossom shook her head to get herself back to her senses and put the book away. Taking another drink from her glass she did a mental check to remember if she'd left any of the windows open, when there was a sudden knock at the door.

So surprised by it Blossom waited until she heard another knock to make sure she hadn't just imagined it. As she got up she took a look down at her cell. Mimi hadn't called her to say that she was coming back early and Blossom wasn't expecting anyone over, so this caused her a bit of concern.

Hearing a third knock as she approached the door Blossom took hold of the handle with caution, her police instincts taking over. She looked carefully through the peephole and went wide-eyed over who it was on the other side.

She quickly opened the door. "Junior?"

Standing before her was Mandy's teenage son, shivering with his arms wrapped around himself as water dripped heavily from his drawn up hood.

"H-hey, M-Ms. Utonium." Junior said with a weak and chattering smile. "Is-…is Mimi home?"

Blossom heard this last part but it didn't seem to quite register, as she was too focused on Junior's condition. "Junior, oh my god! You're soaking wet!" She exclaimed with great worry. "Quick. Get inside!"

She took hold the teen and urged him inside, something Junior was very much grateful for. Blossom closed the door behind them as the wind pushed the heavy rain in and told Junior to put his hoodie on the coat rack so it could dry.

"S-sorry." Junior apologized as he unzipped his sopping wet jacket. "It wasn't th-that cloudy when I started heading over here so I didn't think to b-bring an umbrella."

Blossom quickly gave him a look over to make sure he was alright. Thankfully the t-shirt Junior wore under his hoodie wasn't too badly soaked so his natural body heat could dry it off well enough. Not much that could be done about his jeans right now though, as she doubted Junior would feel very comfortable taking off his pants in front of his teacher.

As Junior finished hanging his hoodie on the rack in a position where it wouldn't drip all over her coat Blossom took notice of something sticking out of the hoodie's central pocket. It was the steam of a flower and by the look of it it was likely a rose. Junior had probably put it in there to protect it from the heavy rain, though that likely still didn't leave the flower in that great of shape anyway.

As he started to warm up Junior was about to ask Blossom his question again but quickly saw that she was looking at the flower. And when she looked back up at him, there was something of a sad, sorry look on her face.

Junior's smile faltered a bit and his gaze cast itself downward towards the ground. "Mimi…Mimi's not here…is she?" He asked with a sad smile, having the feeling he already knew the answer.

"…No." Blossom reluctantly answered. She'd known Junior since he was eleven, ever since she and Mimi moved to Megaville. She hated seeing him so upset, even if he was trying his best to hide it. "She's spending the night at a friend's house."

"Chi's?" Junior asked, looking back up at her.

Blossom's eyes widened a bit but soon returned to their normal sad state. "So you know about that?" She asked.

Junior nodded. "Yeah. Well…I mean…I suspected that they might be…you know. I just don't think I wanted to believe it."

Blossom put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Junior, I'm sorry…"

Junior shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for her." He said. "Mimi never led me on or anything. I don't think she even knows I have feelings for her. I…maybe things could have been different if I acted sooner, but I'm not going to be mad at someone for not liking me back."

Blossom gave a small smile at his sincere words. "I'm glad…" She said kindly. "Not everyone has that same viewpoint. I'm glad you're one of the ones that do."

The two stood in silence for almost a solid minute, neither saying a word as neither knew what they could say.

"I…I should probably get going." Junior said, pointing back towards the door. He reached up to grab his hoodie but Blossom gently put her hand on his to stop him.

"Junior…wait…" She said. She couldn't just let him leave like this. "…It's still pouring outside. Why don't you stay here and dry off until it stops? I'll even put some tea on while we wait."

"Are you sure?" Junior asked. He could see his teacher was being very sincere and he certainly didn't want to go back out there, but staying seemed to feel very wrong. "I did basically come here to ask out your daughter. Won't it be kind of awkward for me to hang around?"

"I think we've both burned through enough awkwardness just now that we won't have to worry about much more." She said with an infectious smile.

"…Yeah. Alright." He slowly smiled back. "Thank you, Ms. Utonium."

"Please…" She said. "Outside the classroom, you can call me Blossom."

* * *

Blossom reentered the living room, carrying a mug steaming hot tea in both hands. She walked up to Junior, who was looking at the many photos that decorated the mantel of the fireplace.

"I didn't know you used to be a police officer." He said as Blossom handed him his cup.

Blossom gave a bit of a quick smile as she traced his eyes to the picture he was looking at. It was the one was of her graduating class from the police academy. "Your mom didn't tell you?" She asked, a little surpised.

Junior rubbed his head, his hair mostly dry by now. "The stuff my mom keeps from me and Minnie could fill a book." He explained, causing Blossom to give a small nod in understanding. Junior pointed at the two women at Blossom's sides in the picture. "Are these Mimi's aunts?" He asked.

Blossom nodded as she took a sip from her tea. "Yep. My sisters and I were the youngest ever graduates to enter the Townsville police force." She explained. "Looking back now I can see why people had a lot of doubts about us. It wasn't just that we were young, it was also that we were really inexperienced and reckless. We put away a lot of bad guys but half the time we ended up causing more damage than we prevented."

"Did it ever get better?" Junior asked.

"Oh yeah." Blossom smiled. "Took us a while but people on the force helped show us the ropes and Commissioner Jack was always very understanding and patient with us. Once we got our act cleaned up we started putting away a lot of major players. The Gangreen Gang. Morbucks. The big crime boss Mojo Jojo. It wasn't long until we'd established ourselves as Townsville's finest." Blossom then paused for a moment and blushed slightly. "Well…I mean…that's what we were…but the city had another name for us."

"What was it?" Junior asked.

Blossom did her best to hide her blushing face behind her mug. "The uh…the Powerpuff Girls…"

Junior gave a snort in suppressed laughter. "Oh! Sorry…" He quickly apologized.

Blossom smiled at him. "Don't worry about." She said kindly. "The name actually was made to make us sound like a joke. A bunch of upstart young girls who thought that they could honestly make the world a better place. We could never shake the name so we just decided to own it and make it our own. So the same cops and reporters who'd given us that name to mock us later used it in praise."

"That's really cool." Junior said as he took a drink from his tea, a wide and amazed smile across his face. "You sound like you really loved it. What made you quit to become a teacher?"

That's when the brightness left Blossom's face, replaced by the gloom and sorrow that'd been present before the teen had arrived. "…...My husband died." She said quietly.

Junior stared at her in complete shocked silence. "Oh…oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't know."

"No, no…" Blossom waved him off, feigning that she was fine. "It's alright. Honestly I don't think I've ever talked about him to anyone other than your mother since I moved to Megaville. I try to with Mimi sometimes, but she never knew him."

The room went quiet as neither said another world to each other, the only noise that could be heard was that of the rain hitting the outside of the house. In the silence Junior looked over the rest of the photos, stopping when he laid his eyes upon an old photo of Blossom hugging a tall red haired man with glasses. "…Is that him?" Junior asked after a great bit of hesitation.

Blossom gave a slow nod. "…When we were kids, my sisters and I never had any doubts that police work was what we wanted to do when we grew up. But I…I also had a bit of an interest in science. Our father was a well-known professor and I used to love when he would go on and on about particles and chemicals and every bit of technical terminology known to man. And when I met Dexter in high school, he really encouraged me to follow my passion for the subject. At the time I was more focused on joining the police force but on the side Dexter and I worked on a lot of science projects together. During that time, we grew very close and, before you knew it, we were in love." A small but very sad smile spread across Blossom's face as she remembered the happier times with her husband. "We ended up getting married at a relatively young age, about nineteen, but neither of us had any doubts that we belonged together. I never took his name, but he didn't mind."

Junior stayed silent as he listened to her story. He could tell she was building up to saying what'd happened and he was honestly unsure if he should let her continue, as it was clear the memory was very painful for her.

"…One day, while my sisters and I were off on patrol, Dexter and his lab partner at the Townsville University, Susan Astronomanov, apparently got into a huge argument with each other. Things had always been incredibly tense between them before and this time they got into an actual fight and accidentally started a chemical fire." She sniffed a little bit as she continued, her breath for a second sounding like it'd been momentarily caught in her throat. "…The fire didn't spread much to the rest of the university, but the lab room was completely destroyed and Susan and Dexter…they never made it out."

Never had Junior's arms felt so limp. Seeing the woman before him that he'd known since he was a kid starting to break down in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to take her hold of her shoulder…no…he wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her, hug her tightly and let her know that everything was going to be ok. An odd thing for a man to have to do for his teacher, but Junior never liked seeing anyone suffer. Especially not someone as kind and amazing as Blossom.

But in this moment, Junior stood frozen, not knowing what to do and greatly wishing he did as Blossom continued.

"The rest of the force…they were very understanding. Everyone insisted that I take some time off and my dad even offered to let me stay over at the old house with him for a while, so that I didn't have to go home yet. Everyone did what they could to try and support me, but I…I just felt so shut down. Just the suddenness of what'd happened. It was like it knocked me out of reality and I was just constantly standing still while the rest of the world moved on around me. After that I just…started drinking. Started staying up later and later in the city. Started picking fights with whoever I could. I…turned myself into a complete mess. And of course, that brought me to the attention of a certain someone."

"Kare Him?" Junior asked.

Blossom blinked at Junior.

"…That was something my mom made sure to tell us…right when you and Mimi moved to town." Junior explained awkwardly.

Blossom gripped her mug tightly in irritation, though it was not directed at Junior. "I suppose she would do that. If there's anyone who hates Kare almost as much as I do, it's your mother." She said bitterly. "…Kare found me in a bar one night, about a month after Dexter's death, drinking myself silly. He started chatting me up and hitting on me and being a drunk mess at the time of course made me much easier for him to serenade. One thing lead to another and I ended up getting pregnant." Her words started to become an off and on mix of sadness and anger. "Kare was a big time crime boss, even bigger than Mojo. He used to have a much bigger influence here in Megaville but your mother's time in office has pretty much all but kicked him out. But Townsville was always a favorite place of his to do business. My sisters and I had busted a good number of his operations in the past but we could never get enough evidence to put him away. And then…once word got out that the two of us slept together and that I was bearing his child, his lawyers came down on the department like jackals. Every bit of evidence we brought in was continuously dismissed, the lawyers going on and on about conflicts of interest and probable bias until there was nothing left we had on the bastard.

"So I quit." She said, voice noticeably cracking as her eyes grew redder. "Didn't have much of a choice, honestly. Even though the commissioner and my sisters tried to hide it from me, it was pretty clear that as long as I was with the department, Kare would keep using that one damn night against us over and over again. He'd keep walking free and the department would be nothing but an ineffectual joke. …Kind of like I'd become."

"Ms. Utonium…" Junior started to say, not wanting her to keep beating herself up.

"I lost my husband and I guess since I thought that wasn't enough I decided to go out and ruin the rest of my life." Blossom said, as tears started to flow down her face.

Junior, tired not just standing by and not doing anything, quickly but gently took the cup of tea from the woman's hand, setting it down along with his own on the mantel. He then took her by the hands and led her over to the couch where she could sit down. Judging by her complete lack of resistance and the wobbles in her steps, Blossom was very much grateful for it.

The two sat, side by side, on the couch, Junior holding onto her hand firmly as he gently took off her glasses and set them on the table, handing her a tissue to dry her eyes with.

"God I must seem so pathetic!" Blossom sobbed as she did her best to hide her wet face from Junior, ashamed that she was just completely breaking down like this in front of her student. Her crying echoed throughout the room.

"…I don't think you're pathetic." Junior said.

"….Wh…what?" Blossom sniffed.

"…I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met." He said.

"Don't make fun of me, Junior." Blossom glared through her stinging red eyes.

"I not." He said. "My entire life…I've been surrounded by people I can't hope to ever live up to. My dad owns his own company. My uncle is a senator. My godfather is 4-star general. Hell, this entire city won't make a move unless my mom approves it first. All these incredible people in my life and I don't think half of them could have picked themselves back up like you did. Even after everything that happened to you, all that you went through, you still became a teacher. Still made a new life for yourself. Still became a great mother to Mimi."

"I'm no saint for that." Blossom pointed out. "There are lots of single parents out there. And after Kare got me knocked up I did seriously consider getting an abortion."

"But clearly you didn't do it." Junior retorted. "And I doubt anyone would have blamed you if you did."

Blossom was quiet for a minute. "Yeah…I just…I just could never go through with it." She said. "And when Mimi was finally born…and I held her tiny little body in my arms for the first time…I just never wanted to let her go."

"I believe that." Junior said, smiling and hoping she'd do the same. "I remember when I first meet you two the day you moved to town. Mimi was so attached to your hip it was like she thought the rest of the world was going to maul her if you weren't there to protect her."

Blossom did start to crack something of a smile, as she also remembered how clingy Mimi used to be. "Yeah…she always was a bit of a homebody before she met you and your sister. She never even wanted to be around anyone else other than me and sometimes my sisters back when we were living together."

"She loves you." Junior said. "She loves you because even though you see that night with Kare as a huge mistake, you never treated her like she was one."

Finally, the tears started to slow from Blossom's eyes. They were still watery and stinging, but the memories of raising Mimi, even when things were at their most difficult, it brought a small smile to her face. She wiped some more of the wetness from her eyes but left her other hand still in Junior's. Strange to say, but it did feel very warm and comforting and she didn't want him to let go quite yet.

Happy to see that she was starting to cheer up, Junior leaned back a bit into the couch. "Besides, even taking out the parenting stuff, you did more in your life than I think I ever could have done in three."

"Well…I don't know about that." Blossom said modestly.

"Are you kidding?" Junior said. "You and your sisters were cops. You helped a lot of people. You raised a daughter by yourself since you moved here. When you found someone you loved you didn't hesitate to go after them. After even after life took a big dump on you and you made a few mistakes, you just picked yourself back up and made the most of what you had left. Again, you moved out here and became a teacher for crying out loud."

"Well…your mother helped a lot with that last part." Blossom pointed out.

"My mother doesn't settle. For anything." Junior pointed back. "She may have given you a good deal, but that's only because she got a lot in return. Whatever she gave you, it's because you were worth all of it."

Blossom's face gave a lit blush. "…You sure you're Mandy's kid?" She said jokingly as she gestured politely, asking Junior to hand her the box of tissues that sat on the coffee table so she could get another one.

Junior smiled as he reached over with both hands to bring over the box. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said, holding it out to her.

Blossom smiled back and gave a nod in thanks, withdrawing one of the tissues. As Junior set the box back down Blossom used the paper to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes before blowing her nose. She, surprisingly enough, felt much better than before. She still felt a little ashamed of herself for crying and needing a teenager to cheer her up, but she supposed she'd just been bottling everything up and needed to talk with another person. Or perhaps connect would be the better word, as her chats with Mandy never seemed to help her this much.

The two smiled at each other, the air around them becoming much less tense. Without looking Junior moved his hand back to where Blossom's had been a moment before, not realizing she'd moved it. Expecting to feel the warm touch of the woman's fingers Junior instead felt the soft smooth skin that was Blossom's bare thigh. A jolt of electricity seemed to jump up the spines of both at the touch and Junior quickly removed his hand.

"I'm sorry." Junior said, heavily blushing.

Blossom, whose face was just as red, quickly said "No, no, it's fine." After hearing her own words, she was surprised at how flustered the single touch had made her. Trying to quickly think of something to say to break the sudden awkward silence that followed, Blossom said "Our tea is probably getting cold. I'll go get them."

"No, it's alright. I'll do it." Junior said just as quickly as he stood up, feeling very odd given what he'd just done. However, Blossom had risen from her seat at the exact same time, causing both to bump into each other by accident when they tried to move past the other.

The redness their faces reached its maximum, as both found themselves so incredibly close to each other, their burning faces just inches apart. And now neither found the ability to move away from the other, their eyes completely locked as they gazed into each other.

" _Her eyes…"_ Junior thought to himself as he stood mesmerized. They were probably the only pair of naturally pink eyes he'd ever seen. Maybe it was just the way they caught the light, but there was almost something of a sparkle in the rare color. _"I must not have noticed because of her glasses. They're beautiful…"_

Junior wasn't the only one caught in someone's eyes. Blossom had never been this close to Junior before and was amazed at how much of a bright blue color they were, almost like that of the sky. They just felt so…calming. Blossom, without even realizing it, was holding onto one of Junior's arms, as if to keep herself from falling.

For a moment, their frozen bodies couldn't feel anything other than the others hot, moist breath moving across their cheek.

Breath that was cut off when the two suddenly kissed.

Their lips connected for a solid few seconds, their eyes closed as not to at all distract themselves from the softness of the other's lips.

But it did not last long, as the eyes of both soon sprang open and they pulled themselves away from each other, realizing what they'd just done.

"I shouldn't have done that." Blossom stated, looking away from Junior.

"It was my fault." Junior said, feeling completely ashamed of himself and the position he'd just put her in. "You were…you were standing so close and you…you're so amazing and beautiful and I…I'm sorry."

"It's…it's ok…" Blossom said, still not looking at him, mainly because she couldn't shake the idea that she was the one who kissed him.

Junior stood quietly. "I think….I think I should go." He said.

"Yeah." Blossom said, finally looking back at him. "That…that's probably best."

But even after this exchange neither moved. In truth, neither wanted the other to go anywhere.

And then they pushed themselves forward into each other, kissing the other again.

This time neither broke away. Junior's arms wrapped around her waist as Blossom's went around his neck, each pulling the other as close into themselves as they possibly could. The passionate make-out continued as held each other tightly and fell back onto the couch, Junior on top of her.

" _I shouldn't be doing this."_ Was a thought that passed through the minds of both partners.

" _He's my student."_ Blossom thought. _"He's not even half my age and I'm taking advantage of him."_

" _She's still grieving."_ Junior thought. _"She opened up so much to me and is feeling vulnerable. Am I taking advantage of her?"_

They both knew what they were doing was wrong and that they had to stop this.

And they did.

For a few seconds. And then they pressed their lips back into each other's and continued.

Who had started them both down this path they couldn't say. And honestly they didn't care. For as Blossom wrapped her legs around the teen and Junior slid his hand down her smooth thigh and gripped her tight buttocks, with the press of their bodies aching against each other, both knew they desperately, desperately wanted this.

Amidst the series of deep long kisses that they gave each other, Blossom reached down and took hold of the bottom of Junior's shirt. Feeling what Blossom was trying to do Junior sat up and allowed her to pull the shirt off of him.

"Ooh." Blossom said with a lustful smile. Like his father Junior was a bit on the slim side, but there was definitely some good muscle there, which Blossom could easily feel as she reached out to touch his chest.

Junior let out a sudden breath as her fingers slid across his skin, having never had a woman be this close to him before. So close that Blossom could feel his heartbeat through her fingertips.

With his own eyes reflecting the hungry look of hers, Junior's hands went to her shirt, his fingers fumbling a bit as he started quickly unbuttoning the garment. Blossom quickly joined in to help, wanting the restrictive fabric of her as soon as humanly possible. When the last button finally came undone Blossom sat up just slightly so she could move the shirt off her body, not even bothering to undo the buttons on the cuffs as she forcibly threw the shirt way from herself. All that now covered her chest was her bra and Junior, being driven mad by that gorgeous woman beneath him, didn't even wait for it to come off before he threw his head down towards her, kissing and lightly biting the tops of her breast above the bra.

"AH!" Blossom gasped at the unexpected, but very welcomed move. The woman's back arched up against the couch in pleasure, giving the Junior the opportunity to slide his hands underneath her. As he continued to kiss along her cleavage his fingers worked to undo the strap of her bra. After a few seconds of anxious struggle, the strap finally popped open.

Junior lifted his head up, but interestingly enough it was Blossom who was the one to rip the bra off herself, revealing the large mounds of soft flesh underneath. Junior, given that he'd never had any reason to learn it, was not very familiar with cup sizes. He knew what they were, just not where one size ended and the other began. Blossom's, if he had to guess, would maybe be a C-cup, possibly even D and in truth he wouldn't that far off.

Blossom lightly blushed, as for just a few moments, Junior just sat above her, in awe of her perfectly shaped milky-white breasts. Her skin prickled with excitement, anxiously waiting for what he would do to her.

Finally, Junior acted, his lips going straight for hers and his hands for her breasts. As their tongues glided against each other inside their mouths Blossom wrapped her arm around Junior's neck and her legs around his hips, in an attempt to see if it was at all even physically possible for the two of them to be pulled closer together as Junior grinded her against the couch.

What was happening right now…it shouldn't feel as good as it did. Not to her anyway. Blossom had had more experienced lovers in the past and they hadn't even gotten into the heavier stuff yet. Yet just this moment with Junior…. maybe it was because what they were doing was strictly taboo. Maybe it was simply because she hadn't been with anyone else since her daughter was born and her body was sexually starved. Whatever the reason was, the brush of their bare skin against each other sent waves of pleasure throughout her body and the kisses and hickies he trailed throughout her neck couldn't get her to stop moaning.

And his hands…oh god, his hands…

While Junior was certainly inexperienced, Blossom thinking that he might not have ever even been with a woman before her, he was also raw. Eager. And above all, a bit rough. The way he gripped her breasts and squeezed her nipples, as if trying to find the correct level of strength to use…it felt almost primal, like he was letting his hormones and instinct take control as he explored her body. In a way, it was reminding her of the first time she'd been with another person. The first time she'd lost her virginity. Awkward, yes, but raw and passionate.

The only thing about what they were doing that was driving her insane was due to no fault of Junior's. She could feel his increasingly hardening member rubbing up against her lower half, but blocked off by her skirt and trapped behind the teenager's jeans. She could almost feel it pulsing against her, as though it was begging to be released, something Blossom wanted very much as well.

Carefully, though certainly with a bit of force behind it, Blossom pushed Junior up off of her. At first Junior thought he'd done something wrong but quickly found that she'd only done it so that she could push him down against the arm on the other side of the couch and position herself above him.

Now it was her turn to make him feel good.

Blossom quickly undid Junior's belt buckle and unzipped his pants, doing so much more quickly than he had with her shirt and bra. Blossom chalked this up to it just being easier to do. Though Junior couldn't see it as he was too focused on her hands, she was just as nervous and excited as he was.

Pulling down his pants, along with his boxers underneath as she wanted to get to her prize as soon as possible, Blossom soon found herself face to face with what she desired. It wasn't massive by any means but her student certainly was not badly equipped. Once she'd gotten his pants fully off Blossom reached out with one hand to grasp the hunk of meat.

Junior gave a very stiff moan at her touch, instantly catching Blossom's attention but also bringing a bit of a mischievous smile to her lips. As the cock pulsed in her hand she slowly started to pump it, encouraging it to become further erect. She continued to work it until became nice and hard in her hand.

"Ms…Ms. Utonium…" Junior moaned as he tilted back against the arm of the couch.

Blossom gave a small pause in her motions. "Ms. Utonium? Well that's rather formal, isn't it?" She teased him. She wasn't actually mad about the name, but she couldn't resist the urge to play with him a bit. "If you don't call me what I asked you to, I might have to stop. And you wouldn't want that now, would you?" She asked as she lowered her head down and lightly trailed her tongue up the underside of his balls and cock.

"AH! NO! PLEASE! NO!" Junior yelled, the sudden surprise of what she was doing and how good it felt overwhelming his mind. "Please…Blossom…don't stop…"

Blossom gave a satisfied smirk. "That's better." Once her tongue had finally reached up to his tip Blossom blew lightly on the cockhead, teasing the throbbing penis just a little more before she finally would give the teen what he (and what she even more so) wanted. Blossom parted her lips as she let the cock enter warm, wet mouth. As the cock was halfway into her the woman slid and twirled her tongue around the hard meat, lightly bobbing her head up and down on it.

There were no words Junior could say that could come anywhere close to describing this incredible feeling. He just sat there, watching as the older woman as she tenderly worked. _"Ms. Utonium…Blossom…my teacher…the mother of my crush…is sucking me off!"_ Junior's voice screamed inside his head, in a mixture of amazement and ecstasy. As he felt her descend a bit further down his shaft, all he could do was lean his head back, eyes closed in pleasure. "This is…unreal…" He moaned softly.

" _Oh, I'll so you unreal."_ Blossom lustfully thought. She pulled her head back up from Junior's cock, a small trail of saliva leading from the cockhead to her mouth being left behind.

"Wait. Blossom, what're you doing?" Junior asked with a small whine, as he had been getting close before she stopped.

Blossom moved herself just a little further up on him, grasping both her breasts as she did so. "You just did such a good job of taking care of my "girls" earlier." She said seductively. "I think they want to repay you that kindness."

"R-repay?" Junior asked as Blossom moved her chest closer to cock. She slid the penis into the space between her breasts before pushing them against each other, Junior's cock pressed tightly in the middle of them. "F-! Fuck!" Junior accidentally swore, as the feeling was far better than he could have expected it to be.

"Yeah? You like that?" She asked with a smile.

"They're so soft!" Junior said as Blossom pushed the two large mounds of flesh further into each other.

"And that's not all…" Blossom said, as she that began to move her breasts up and down while making sure the penis was tightly trapped between them. The teenager's increasingly louder moans were all the reward she needed. They continued on for quite a few more minutes as she essentially continued to jerk him off with her cleavage (she honestly could not even remember if she'd ever done a titfuck with her husband or anyone else before now). In a thought that she'd likely be ashamed of later for thinking it, Blossom couldn't help but comment to herself that even if they had gotten together Mimi probably would not have been able to do this with Junior, or at least not as effectively. Her daughter certainly wasn't badly endowed by any means, but she didn't quite have her mother's very generous proportions.

As they kept on going Junior's cock kept jutting out from the top of her breasts, poking her in the chin, as if to remind her of what was coming. As Junior's moans grew louder Blossom could tell he was getting close. Not wanting to get a face-full just yet and have her fun come to an end, Blossom released Junior's member from its soft prison. Junior gave no protest this time as Blossom instantly wrapped her mouth around his cock, this time taking the entire thing in to its full length.

"Fuuuuuccckkkkkkk…" Junior swore again and this time it was well deserved. The older woman pulled out all the stops for this one. Her tongue slid across his member so roughly it was almost twisting it and her teeth grazed against his cock skin on every bob up and down. Not enough to hurt him in the slightest, but certainly enough to feel every motion she made and love every single one of them.

As if he were afraid she was going to stop again, Junior unconsciously gripped the back of her head as he tilted his own back, pushing her a little further down onto his cock on each bob. Blossom didn't mind him getting a little rough. Sure it was a bit more difficult to breathe through her nose than her mouth, especially during such heated and physical actions, but she managed well enough, just wanting her lover to feel as good as she could possibly get him to.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Blossom could tell Junior was very close to cumming. She tried to pull her head back but Junior ended up forcing it back down, causing the cock to hit the end of her throat. Her eyes went wide at how forcefully he suddenly became. Not that she wasn't slightly enjoying it but it was getting much more difficult to breath and she could feel Junior's cock starting to swell inside her mouth, getting ready to release, with the only thing that held it back being that Junior wanted the blowjob to last as long as possible. Which his head back and the incredible pleasure she was giving him, Junior probably didn't even realize that he was holding her down like this.

With only seconds left before it would happen regardless, Blossom closed her eyes, accepting her fate and honestly feeling a tad proud of herself that she could still bring a man into this much sexual pleasure.

Junior's cock finally released what had been trapped inside. The warm cum hit the back of her throat first, making it much easier for the older woman to swallow as her mouth became full of his salty seed. His hand stayed firmly against her head, making sure that she was able to get every last drop that came out of him.

Junior panted against the arm of the couch, lazily looking up at the ceiling as he breathed in and out, never having cum that hard in his life. It was easily one of the most incredible experiences he'd ever had.

But he soon realized he was still holding Blossom's head down on him and quickly ripped his hand away from her. The very second she was able to Blossom threw her head up in the air, taking in a great gasp for air as she coughed hard.

"Oh god! Blossom! I'm so sorry!" Junior exclaimed, quickly sitting up to face her and beg for her forgiveness.

"It's (cough!) it's alright." Blossom said, patting her chest as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I-I…I didn't realize how hard I was holding you down! I'm so sorry, Blossom! I didn't mean to-"

"Junior." Blossom said, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. "Really, it's fine. I got you to feel really good and you got a little carried away. It happens." She smiled to try and reassure him. "Trust me, with the training I've had, if I wanted you to stop, you would have."

Blossom's words help came him down a little but she could still see some of the guilt that remained on Junior's face, not at all liking the idea that he'd maybe forced her to do something she didn't want to.

"But…" Blossom said, quickly regaining his attention, as she'd thought of the perfect way to make him feel better. "…if you really want to make it up to me…" She waved one of her legs back and forth, drawing Junior's attention to her own genital region, which still had her pure white, but slightly wet panties wrapped around it.

Junior got the message, and by the new hungry look on his face, yes, he very much wanted to do that.

Blossom leaned back onto the other end of the couch, eagerly positioning herself for Junior to have his fun with her. And Junior was very much intent on doing so, getting up onto his knees so that he could get closer to her.

But then he paused himself, as though an idea had just come to him. And after a moment of debate, Junior decided to go for it.

"Blossom, could you stand up for a moment, please?" He asked.

Blossom blinked a little at his request, not sure what he was planning. But still she complied, standing up from the couch with him. Junior then took her gently by the hand and lead her over to the nearby wall, where she had her stand with her back against it.

Junior brought his lips up to hers and kissed her lightly, Blossom returning ever one that he placed upon her. His hands held her shoulders gently before trailing down to her waist and lower body. Soon Junior stopped kissing her and moved to her neck, gently nibbling and sucking on the exposed skin, leaving reddish marks as he made his way further down.

Moving his hands up Junior lightly groped her breasts, playing with her stiffened nipples as he continued to kiss down her neck and between her cleavage. Blossom softly moaned and leaned further up against the wall as Junior's journey down her body continued. Down her torso and through her abdomen, the trail of kisses went on until he finally reached her lower area.

Junior's hands moved away from her breast to join where his head was. One of the hands took hold of the undergarments and slowly started to slide them down her legs, while Junior kissed along the area that the action slowly exposed.

His lips…and his tongue…they got lower and lower…

And lower…

And lower…

Until finally, when the panties were low enough on her body to just fall to her feet after he let go of them, Junior was at the very edge of her clit. His actions, the way his slow trail had teased her body, it'd made her very wet, which was the idea. She'd wanted him before and now she REALLY wanted him. So that when he got to her body's lower lips, he found them very welcoming.

His tongue entered her and slid against her inner walls, taking his time to circle around inside her and vary his speed, to find where and what she liked best.

"Oh! Oh, Junior! Yes!" Blossom gasped as her head thumped back against the wall. It'd been long…so very long…since she'd ever had anyone do this for her. On a few lonely nights in the past she had tired masturbating, just to try and satisfy the longing. But her fingers were no match, nor any substitute, for the wetness and flexibility of another person's tongue. And the thing she'd missed more than anything, its unpredictability. Again, Junior was very inexperienced, but every move and action he made on her body was full of raw passion and eagerness. He was rough and fierce, yet considerate and gentle, as he didn't know his own strength quite yet, and was very much eager to please her as she'd done for him.

Blossom's back arched against the wall with every one of her moans as her hands kneaded Junior's skull, pushing him further into her soaking wet pussy as her fingers trailed through his thick brown hair. Junior happily complied, licking and sucking on her folds and her clitoris as he tightly gripped her thighs.

It was happening. Blossom could feel it starting to well up from inside her. The incredible feeling that with every lick, every thrash of his tongue inside her, continued to grow. Just waiting…no…absolutely begging for release. She held it in as long as she could. But like Junior, even her will had to break sometime. And finally…

"OH! JUNIOR! YES!" Blossom screamed as Junior's final lick, whether anything different from the others he'd done or not, sent her body into a powerful orgasm. Her thighs gripped tightly around his head as Blossom pushed his face as far into her as he could possibly go. Junior in turn slapped his hands tightly on her ass as he pulled her further into his mouth, wanting to taste every last bit of the older woman's inner sex and the rich juices that flowed from it in her moment of absolute pleasure.

It held on for several more minutes before it finally ended and Blossom was left sweating and lightly panting against the wall, the only noise other than her breath was the rain that continued on outside.

" _I came…"_ She thought blissfully to herself. _"It's been so long since…since anyone has been able to do that to me…"_

Once she'd gathered enough strength and awareness to do so, Blossom tilted her head to look down at the man who'd brought her to that point. Junior had been waiting patiently for her, taking the moment to catch his own breath. It took him a moment before he even realized Blossom was looking at him.

Blossom gently placed her fingers underneath his chin and tilted Junior's head up towards her. Their eyes…the way they locked together and just stared impossibly deep into the other's…it was almost like a message was conveyed between the two of them. Neither could say what it was, just what it meant.

Blossom moved down towards him while Junior moved up towards her, both meeting somewhere in the middle. They did not fall but rather gently guided each other down to the floor. There their arms and legs wrapped around each other as they lovingly embraced, kissing tenderly as they gripped the other's back.

Blossom was the one to break up the make-out, lightly placing her soft hand against his cheek as she stared into his soothing blue eyes.

"Junior…" She said. So many parts inside her brain were telling her that she should not do this, that it was wrong. But her heart, and the rest of her body, they were in control. She needed this. They both needed this. "Please…make love to me."

Junior stared at her for the longest minute. What she just asked of him…it was what he wanted more than anything else in the world right now, as evidenced by the hardening member pressing against Blossom's inner thigh and the increased beating of his heart.

"I…I don't have a condom." Junior said, mentally kicking himself for saying such a thing or at least for not saying so before they'd gotten this far.

"I'm on the pill." Blossom told him. "You don't have to worry."

Blossom didn't have to worry about reassuring him further. The moment the word "pill" had left her mouth the strength and daring had returned to Junior's eyes, much to her delight. Carefully Junior moved the both of them into a good position, laying Blossom down onto her back on the carpeted floor as he kneeled above her. Like when they'd first started he was positioned between her open legs. But this time there was no clothing to get between them. Nothing that would get in the way of his erect penis that seemed to point directly at Blossom's soft moist cavern.

Making sure to give her a quick kiss first while he tensed himself up, Junior took told of her hips with both hands and slowly pressed the head of his cock against the pink folds of her clit, before finally sheathing himself deep inside her.

The mouths of both lovers opened wide as they let out their loudest moans of pleasure yet. Blossom's pussy was warm, so much warmer than inside of her mouth, and very tight, its walls clamping down on his cock as though they never wanted to let go. Junior started with a few slow thrusts in and out of her, trying to find a good rhythm and a comfortable pace for the both of them. But with every pump the pleasure his lover was giving her seemed to increase and he started to in turn increase his speed, wanting even more of that feeling.

Blossom very much welcomed his increasing pace. It'd been years since she'd been penetrated like this, her own fingers never being able to reach this far into her. For the moment she was letting Junior take control and that easily one of the best decisions she'd made all day. With Junior holding her hips to give himself the proper leverage Blossom could feel almost the entirety of meaty shaft sliding in and out of her, his balls smacking loudly against her plump rear as he went in deep as he possibly could before starting the cycle over again. It was rough and primal, something she hadn't had in a long time, but also tender, as Junior proved by bringing his head down to lovingly devour her plush lips.

Blossom threw her arms around her lover's neck while her legs wrapped around his waist, the heels of her feet nearly touching his butt. She held him tightly against her as she made out with him, the press of his body pushing her into the carpet allowing the woman to feel every motion and impact of her lover's cock as he continued to fuck her.

After a few more minutes of this pleasure Blossom noticed that Junior was starting to slow down. After all they'd been doing it was to be expected and she wasn't going to get mad at Junior, given how great of a job he'd been doing. But still she couldn't be but feel a little annoyed, as she didn't want her fun to end just yet.

But then an idea came to her head that brought a smile to her lips. An idea she doubted Junior would object to, given he had no problem with them taking turns.

Blossom's lips parted from Junior's and she looked at him with that same naughty smile. "You must be getting tired in that position." She said with a sultry smile between breaths. "Follow me."

The older woman released her grip on the teen and Junior withdrew from her, following her order but having no idea what she was going to do. He quickly followed her over to the couch, eager to resume their activities.

Blossom sat him down on the couch, hands on his shoulders as she pushed him against the back pillows of the loveseat. She climbed over until she was atop Junior's body, her womanhood hovering over his hardened cock. With a hungry look in her eyes as she looked into Junior's she slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing member.

It took a moment but Junior's full length found itself happily back inside her, this time with the added benefit of Blossom being the one in control. She bounced up and down on his hard cock, her large breasts moving in the same rhythm right before her lover's eyes. Junior didn't need any further invitation as he grabbed Blossom by her back and rear, pulling her forward to his face so that he could bite down on the long-haired beauty's nipple.

Blossom's mouth opened wide with a sexually fueled scream. Her arms groped around Junior's back, her nails digging in so hard they'd likely leave red marks when this was over. Junior continued to passionately attack her breasts, biting and sucking down on them like an animal. Blossom meanwhile continued to bounce on his cock, soon finding Junior's hips starting to join in the rhythm, thrusting up as she came down to make the impact even greater.

Soon Junior found his will and strength starting to weaken. Any moment now he was going to cum.

But if that was to be his end, then he'd make sure Blossom would get there with him.

Moving his hands to grip tightly on her buttocks Junior lifted her up from the couch as he stood. Blossom stopped her moaning for second, taken completely off guard by Junior's unexpected move. Junior then set her back down onto the couch, but turned her over so that she was laying on her stomach. Blossom had no idea what he was doing but soon joyously found his cock reenter her from behind.

Blossom's butt bent up ever so slightly so that it grinded up against Junior's crotch and gave him a better angle for which to fuck her from. Little could she have realized this motion had been exactly what he needed from her. Bending himself over so that his chest lay atop her back Junior's hand traveled around her waist and down her stomach, quickly making its way to her clitoris.

"OH JUNIOR!" Blossom exclaimed the instant he'd made contact. He rubbed and fingered the sensitive organ as he continuously thrust into her from behind, putting in every last bit of strength he had left in order to keep the speed up, lovingly kissing her neck as he did so. Blossom's mouth stayed wide open, her tongue almost falling out as she drooled against the cushion. Her mind was going numb. It just felt too amazing to be real.

"B-Blossom!" Junior moaned between breaths. "I'm…I'm going to…!"

"Do it." She said with the little breath their sex was leaving her with. She could feel his cock starting to twitch and expand as her vaginal walls closed tightly around it. "I want it…all of it…inside me."

Almost as if by command, both finally hit their breaking point. The lovers screamed each other's names as Junior white hot seed filled her welcoming pussy.

The mixing of their bodily fluids was an ecstasy that seemed to last forever. But finally the last drop of strength left their bodies and they completely collapsed into the couch.

Blossom's eyes seemed like they couldn't see properly. They stayed half-closed from exhaustion and non-blinking, her body trapped in the great state of bliss the man whom lay against her back put her in. Slowly Blossom turned herself on her side so that she could face Junior. His eyes looked the same as hers, the only motion they had being to lazily look into her own.

The two started to kiss, their arms holding each other lightly. For this moment, nothing else in the world seemed to exist other than them.

When the kiss ended, Blossom moved her head to rest against Junior's chest, one of her legs draped over both of his, brushing against his happily deflated cock.

And was soon lulled to sleep by the pattering rain outside and the beat of her lover's heart.

* * *

"…And so when the temperature is reached the atoms will cease all movement." Blossom said with her back to the class as she continued to write on the blackboard. Most of her students probably were not paying enough attention to notice but their teacher had had her back turned to them the majority of the class time and was having them participate a lot less during the lesson than usual

" _Come on, Blossom. You can do this."_ She told herself mentally as she took a breath and continued to talk. "Now, the way this factors into our three laws of thermodynamics can be explained rather simply. Even just by exploring the first one we can see-"

Blossom's words were suddenly drowned out and cut off as the period bell rang.

" _Oh thank god."_

Behind her she could hear the students packing away their things and getting up to go to their next class. As they were leaving Blossom picked up the blackboard eraser and prepared to wipe off her in-class notes. Before she did she cast a small glance to the desks, where Junior was standing among the other students who were on their way out. The two stared at each other for the longest time, their faces sharing the same ashamed yet pleading look. Blossom broke the eye contact by looking back to the board. After a minute she heard Junior leave with the rest of them. Blossom couldn't blame him. She didn't know what to say either.

After she finished wiping down the board and all the students had left Blossom flopped down into her chair. _"Oh god, what have I done?"_ She felt so angry with herself, yet strangely enough she was mainly angry that she wasn't angrier with herself and didn't regret last night as much as she knew she should.

Last night had been the best sex of her life and it wasn't just because it'd been so long since she'd last had it. She and Junior had connected. Last night…it sparked something between them. Was it love? …It was far too early to say anything like that, but there was definitely something there and she knew they both felt it.

But that didn't change the facts.

She'd had sex with one of her students. Not just any student but Mandy's son! The woman who'd gotten her this job and helped her get her life back together. It wasn't the thought of being fired or arrested that frightened her, just the idea of what Mandy would think of her if she ever found out.

And yet, even with all that going through her mind, she still couldn't help but think of Junior and the way he'd kissed her and held her in his arms. She wanted to see him again.

But there was a reason they'd not said a word to each other after they'd woken up this morning. They'd loved every moment of last night but knew it was something they shouldn't have done.

Blossom rested her hand against her aching head as she tried to figure out what to do, when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something sitting on her desk. She looked and saw that it was a long stemmed rose with a note attached to it. By the look of it the flower was of the same kind Junior had last night that'd been ruined in the rain, so Blossom was able to put two-and-two together and figure out that Junior had placed it there before he left. Picking up the flower she opened up the note to read it. On the inside it had a telephone number, which she guessed was Junior's private cell number, given how the rest of the message went.

" _Can we please talk about what happened last night?"_

He wanted her to call him when they were both free. He wanted to know where they now stood after last night. It was a completely fair thing for him to want to know, though judging by the flower she could guess what Junior wanted.

She knew where they should stand now. She knew she had to make it clear that last night could never happen again. Not between them.

That's what she knew she should do.

What would actually happen when she calls him later tonight, she thought as she sniffed the sweet scent of the rose's petals and brought a small smile to her face, that they would have to find out for themselves later tonight.

* * *

Author's notes: Shout out to nightmaster000 for being the one to give me the idea and skeleton layout for this story. I made some changes to the idea, but I hope that everyone still likes it. Depending on how well received this story is it might get a sequel (after a few other oneshots are put out first), but we'll see what happens.

So in case I messed up on the in-story timeline, Blossom was a cop in Townsville, with some teaching aspirations as well, who's life fell apart after her husband was suddenly taken from her and Kare decided to screw her over even more (because even when he's not a literal devil, HIM is still an asshole). With her sisters' help she managed well enough in putting herself through collage while raising her daughter. When Mimi was about ten Mandy came and offered her a job in teaching her kids when they'd enter high school, thus Blossom had been their teacher since Junior was 14 (a job Mandy was able to offer because she has a lot of connections, being the mayor and of course Mandy). Blossom accepts the offer and she and Mimi move to Megaville, where Junior first meets the two and slowly develops a crush on Mimi. But almost seven years later Blossom is still dealing with the loss of her husband and how badly she messed her life up back then, thus where we are in the story now.

As for why no one seemed too worried about Junior coming home late that night, Mandy gives her kids a lot of freedom so long as they are not doing anything stupid, like breaking the law or doing drugs.

No idea when the next oneshot will be, as I'm going to be getting back to work on Grim Tales: Complex and possibly starting up another story. Not going to say much about it yet, other than that it has a lot of JUSTICE! (and together, we can be justice.)

* * *

Audience Opinion Question: So I'm trying to come up with more ideas for future lemon stories and I want to do at least one with Grim. Problem is I'm not sure who to pair him with or what the story should even be, so I'm hoping you all might have some suggestions. My only condition is that the person(s) has to be a woman. I don't have a problem with gay men, it's just as a straight man it'd be very hard and a little uncomfortable to write a lemon of that. Sorry.

Anyway, these are some ideas I've considered so far but haven't quite completely grabbed me yet:

 _Grim X Mandy:_ Either the story of their honeymoon from the comic (Night of the Loving Dead) and a real world AU like this one, where an adult Grim first meets Mandy as a child and ends up falling for her when she becomes a teen/young adult and she ends up seducing him.

 _Grim X Minnie:_ Yeah, I know. That's a little weird, but keep in mind they are the only members of the Grim family who are not at all biologically related to each other. No ideas for a story on this one though.

 _Grim X the Phoenix Force from the X-Men comics:_ This is probably the weirdest one in the bunch, but the idea was formed based on that Grim is the embodiment of Death and the Phoenix Force is the embodiment of life (and destruction, but why split hairs), so a love between the two would probably be a universal taboo, as the impossible union of life and death would probably bring about the end to existence as we know it. So let's have 'em fuck! (Cinema Snob shit eating grin). No other ideas beyond that premise though, other than that the Phoenix Force would look like Jean Grey during.

So if you have any ideas regarding the three prompts above or better yet if you have any pairings and ideas I have not considered, please post them. I would very much like to read them and it's much easier to write a story when I have a lot of ideas swimming around in my head, as I can piece together the best parts. Thank you.

P.S. By the way, you can be assured that in most of the lemons I'd come up with for Grim, he'll get some flesh to cover his bones so that he can actually have sex (though how it'll happen will vary depending on the story), because sex is supposed to be pleasurable for both partners and old bonehead needs some lovin'.


	8. Dan's Tale

**Dan's Tale**

 **geo soul:** Oh! Okay, now I see what you meant. That's actually a pretty got twist on the usual lemon idea, so I'll have to keep that in mind. Thank you.

 **nightmaster000:** I'm glad you liked it. If and when I ever do a sequel chapter to this, it definitely will include Mimi finding out about Junior and her mother. Mandy might find out too, though I don't think the end results will be the same for both characters.

I read the Princess Donkey Skin synopsis. That was…interesting, and definitely something I could see being in Grim's old storybook. Romeo and Juliet seems like something I could work with, though I'll probably do a few mainstream fairy tales first (and then a few where the joke is they are not fairy tales, but I'm getting way ahead of myself).

Out of the three lemon suggestions you made, I think the one I'll definitely end up doing is the Mimi X Raven one. I really like the idea of that pairing, though I'll probably tweak the story idea a bit like I did for Junior and Blossom, just so it's something more my style. If all goes according how I want it to, it should be the next lemon story after the one I'm planning for next chapter. Next chapter should be interesting, as it'll be the first incest lemon story of the collection (if you don't count Minnie and her Nergaling). It's a pairing that's been requested, so there will at least be some people who want to read it, but it's a pairing that I certainly am not going to blame people for being uncomfortable and put off by it. But we'll see how it goes.

Thank you for the Naruto Shinobi of Sorrow suggestion. I'll need to read more of that sometime. As for Flonne, I should watch the show but between work and writing, I'm a bit tight on time somedays. I'm just too much into my current habits right now to put a new show in. Sorry, but still, thank you for the suggestion.

 **Emeraldalex123:** Glad to hear you liked it. And I'll keep the Grim and Mandy lemon on the to-do list. I like your idea for a Junior and Mimi lemon. Mimi getting stuck between her two forms and needing to bang to get unstuck sounds like it could be made to work, as I believe I once read a Rogue X Mystique lemon with the same basic idea (I think they were the ones from X-Men Evolution, though I don't remember for sure). If you have any more ideas, feel free to share them. I like having a nice big pool of ideas to choose from.

 **Guest:** Got it. On the list it goes.

 **Jorie nwachukwu:** I'm glad you liked the idea, so I'll keep that and your Junior X Minnie post Afterbirth idea on the list of possible future stories. As for Junior and Chi, I should definitely do a story for the two of them at some point, or at least a sexy tie-in to  Empire of Death. Though if you don't want to wait, I believe jubebubee961 made a Junior X Chi story for his lemon oneshot collection that you might enjoy in the meantime. I believe it is the second chapter.

 **AMTT94:** So Mandy punishes Minnie, Blossom punishes Mandy or Mandy punishes her, and HIM punishes Chi. Got it. And people seem to really like the real world AU with Grim and Mandy, so I will have to do that at some point.

As for the harem idea, while I should definitely write a Junior with a harem story at some point, I do like the idea of it as a dungeon RPG game, so I will have to keep that one in mind.

 **Commander3428961:** I actually have been toying with the idea of Junior and the others being put in a slasher movie like scenario, as I do really like a lot of the classic slasher killer movies, though mostly the Nightmare on Elm Street and  Friday the 13th movie series. It'd likely be a real world AU similar to the Friday movies, but I could certainly see them actually meeting Jason, as I'm certainly not opposed to doing horror. The only kind of horror movie I tend to really dislike is that torture porn crap that became really popular when Saw came out, because these movies aren't scary, they're just gross.

Though, and I mean no offence to you on this, while Jason isn't dumb or anything, he's not exactly the brightest bulb on the X-mas tree, so I don't see him being able to solve any problems that go beyond him putting a machete through them.

 **Adam:** Unfortunately, I have never seen Hogan's Heroes. The most I know about it is that it had a famous bit that involved Hitler.

* * *

 **Summary:** Dan Phantom finally tracks down his former past self.

* * *

It was nearly midnight in the cemetery just outside of Amity Park, when something appeared in the graveyard's center that had not been seen for many years in the now sad and quiet town.

It was a portal, a green and swirling vortex, that connected this world of humans to the Ghost Zone. And of course who else should step out through it other than a ghost. The most powerful ghost of his time and perhaps this one as well. Or at least he had to assume so. Clockwork wouldn't have gone to him for help otherwise.

Despite its solely black and white colors, one might almost think that the man's outfit identified him as some kind of superhero. From the jumpsuit to the cape to the D insignia plastered across his chest.

In truth, he used to be. One of the best. And the proof of that was right there before him.

"So…I finally found you." The ghost known as Dan Phantom said as he stared at the tombstone before him.

 _Dan "Danny" Fenton_

 _Another of Megaville's heroes_

 _Gone, but not forgotten_

"I see they buried you next to your wife." Dan commented, looking at the marker next over, reading off the name Sam Manson Fenton. "Guess that's one of the few things you have over me, though that's not saying much. Kind of obvious that she was the one, looking back now. But no teenage boy is ever smart enough to think beyond mini-skirts and cheerleaders and I guess you…we…were no exception."

After that Dan just stood in silence for a minute, not quite sure what to do next. It started to rain slightly, as evidenced by the small fizzing noises the white flames that made up his hair made when the raindrops touched him.

Dan waited another minute before he finally gave an unintentional chuckle. "God…can you believe I'm not drunk right now?" He asked. "It was just a few days ago that I was literally in the Grim Reaper's house. I've been completely confirmed that there's a guy who comes to take your soul away when you die and yet here I am anyway talking to your tombstone. I don't even know if there was enough left of you to bury or if they were just trying to be polite. I would have gone to one of those other realms to find you, but I think you and I both know Heaven's not going to let me in." He then went slightly quiet. "…Not that I've tried it yet… I only just found out what happened to you."

Dan read off the birth and death dates on the tombstone, seeing that his former self had lived to his mid-twenties.

"Well isn't that appropriate?" Dan commented. "You lived to the same age as I was when we first met and then you kicked the bucket. A year or two later and here I am again, like we never left. Only difference being…" Dan looked off into the distance, seeing some of the damaged and rundown buildings of the city. Amity Park had seen better days but it wasn't nearly as bad as the devastation he'd seen in the vision caused by Horror's Hand. "…you didn't have the same enjoyment as I did when the world came crashing down. Probably because you weren't the one doing the crashing."

Dan turned back to the headstone and just stared at it again, like he might actually see something on it other than his old name.

"…Was it worth it?" He asked emptily. "Was it worth fighting so hard against the man you could have become just so you could stay the hero? Sure, you saved our family. You saved Sam and Tuck. But in the end what good did that do? They all went and died later anyway, only difference now is that you went down with them. Or who knows? Maybe you went down before them, giving your life to save them all in one last heroic sacrifice that ultimately amounted to nothing. That's what it all goes to in the end…. nothing."

Dan's fist clenched up slightly as his thoughts started to swim with rage. "I'll bet it was real easy for you to judge me after Clockwork showed you what you were to become. That to you I was just some mad dog, lost without his human conscience to guide him. Or maybe that it was all just old Cheesehead's ghost half that'd made me into what I was. …Heh. Or maybe as you got older you realized you were kidding yourself. Our ghost and human halves had been separated before when the Nasty Burger explosion was going to occur and we never went on a rampage. …Maybe as you got older, you realized that the reason I didn't want you to change the past was because growing up into someone other than me was just going to cause you more pain. …Like it did.

"Look around!" Dan then started angrily yelling at the headstone. "All of this? This didn't happen in MY future! I didn't have to bury any loved ones. They were already dead! This…HIM guy that apparently killed you and all the other heroes? Never even heard of the guy. Maybe because I unknowingly killed that brat of his or something when I went around destroying cities and never gave him the chance to do it. Yeah, the world ends up devastated either way, but you know what the difference is? WE at least were the ones who caused it! Anyone who ever could have hurt us, we took them down before they ever had the chance! Good guys, bad guys, whatever. It was all the same in the end. It was just us vs. them."

Dan's outburst ended and silence fell throughout the cemetery again, the only noise being the raindrops as they hit the tombstones. Dan didn't say anything again for several more minutes. Being the man he was he wanted to keep his rage going. It after all was his wrathful nature that seemed to be the only thing he could count on anymore. It made him what he was. But right now, he just couldn't.

"…But look at us now." Dan said after a sigh. "You're six feet under and I'm a relic from a timeline that no longer exists. Where I was once going to be the most feared entity in the world, now we have cross-dressing lobster men and Demon Reapers. …Cute kid though. You would have liked him. I certainly enjoyed my time with his mother." Dan laughed at his words, though even he could tell it was being forced.

"…You know…believe it or not, I didn't come out here just so I could make an ass out of myself in front of your grave." Dan said, almost sadly, an emotion not seen in years from a man like him. "I don't like feeling so outclassed by the monsters of this new world so I wanted to whip myself back into shape. Figured one of the best ways to do that was to seek you out and go a couple rounds." He shrugged. "Had it all planned out, too. I was going knock the entire Fenton Works building to the ground with my Ghostly Wail to draw you out. Maybe fight it out a bit with mom and dad to occupy my time before you showed up. And after I'd killed you, I'd go see if you'd had any kids since I'd been gone. See if any of them were tough enough to avenge you. …But I guess it's a little late for that now."

Dan's eyes studied the headstones again as he gazed over them. His former past self's headstone had their insignia engraved into it. From the bit that Dan had learned since coming back, years ago Danny had saved the entire planet from a giant asteroid and revealing his secret identity to the world, so this didn't come as much of a surprise. He'd heard they'd even built a statue in honor of him after it'd happened. Surprising that they didn't build another one after he'd died to honor him again, but Dan supposed they needed to save the material, judging by the numerous other headstones in the graveyard.

Dan looked over at Sam's headstone as well. It was more plainly decorated, though had a few more macabre elements to it was she certainly would have loved. The one that came to Dan's most immediate attention was the long skull face that was engraved near the top. It was common décor, but it of course brought Dan's mind back to the Grim Reaper and his family.

"…Within the year I'm going to be having a kid of my own, actually." Dan commented softly. "Never bothered with having one back in my time but now with Clockwork watching my every move, what do I have to lose? Hoping for a boy personally. And the kid's mother? She'll raise him up right. Better than how we started out. He'll be a ruthless, bloodthirsty little monster, the likes of which the world has never seen." The thought of his potential son almost brought a smile to the ghost's face. "That might sound horrible to you, but to me it sounds perfect. When I eventually get put in the ground like you, the kid won't shed a tear. Hell, he might even be the one who puts me there. Either way, he'll be better than we were. When something like the Nasty Burger explosion happens in his life, he'll just brush it off…something we weren't strong enough to do."

Dan knelt down and jabbed his finger at the cold and wet tombstone. "Judge me all you want from wherever you are, but in the end, that's the truth of it all. You weren't going to become me because of Plasmius or our two halves separating. You became me because you just wanted to make the hurt go away. …It's because of that…that I'm sure I've suffered a lot less in my life since I became who I am…than you did after you refused to."

Dan went silent after that, just leaning against the tombstone with his eyes closed as rain continued to fall.

After a few minutes in the downpour Dan heard something slowly start to break its way through the white noise of the rain. It sounded like the long whirring noise of a small engine, like the kind that'd be on an electric scooter.

 _"Someone's coming."_ Dan realized and, in a move that surprised even him, the white loop of light appeared around his body, cascading across him to help him change forms.

The light from the small vehicle lit up the tombstones as it made its approach through the rain. The scooter stopped a few feet from graves and its rider got off. It was a young boy, probably just barely a teenager by the looks of him, in a bright yellow raincoat and hat, with hair that was more orange than red and carrying a small bundle of flowers. As he looked towards the graves, he did not see a ghost standing at the grave, but rather a tall man in a heavy overcoat, his fedora covering up most of his long black hair.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I-I didn't think anyone else would be out here so late." The boy stammered nervously.

"It's fine. I was leaving soon anyway." Dan assured him without really even looking at the boy. In truth he did really feel like leaving now. This wasn't a true human transformation like it'd used to be, just an illusionary disguise trick he'd learned a while back. But still…looking human again made him feel…uncomfortable.

Dan watched as the boy dropped the flowers at Danny's grave before cupping his hands together in prayer. After he said a few verses that Dan couldn't hear, nor really wanted to, the boy stood back up and just watched the grave for a bit.

"Did you know my uncle?" The boy asked, turning to Dan.

 _"Uncle? Ah. So he's Jazz's son. Poor kid. Even kind of looks like her, too."_ Dan quickly put together. "Yeah, when we were teenagers." Dan told him, not technically lying. "But we had a bit of a falling out and went our separate ways. I only found out what happened to him recently and felt I should pay my respects."

"You been out of country?" The boy asked.

"You could say that." Dan shrugged. He then looked at the boy. "What's your name anyway, kid?"

"Albert."

"Like Einstein?"

"Certainly wasn't E. Neuman." The kid commented.

"Pretty sure that guy's name was Albert, actually." Dan pointed out.

"I wouldn't know." Albert shrugged. "My mom doesn't like me reading that stuff. Says I should enjoy more highbrow comedy."

That actually got a small chuckle out of Dan. "Yeah. Jazz always was wound a bit too tight. So much so that I doubt she allowed you to come here so late." Dan commented, giving the kid a smile and a look of accusation.

Albert rubbed the back of his head with a laugh. "Yeah…she's already busted me once or twice for sneaking out. I'm sure she knows I'm here. She's just having trouble giving me reasons to stop coming."

"So why do you keep coming here?" Dan asked.

Albert stood silently for a moment before answering. "…Because uncle Danny was my hero. And sometimes…sometimes I find it just a little easier to think when I'm here."

"…I'm sure he was." Dan said, deliberately looking away from the kid. "So…since I've been away for a while, mind filling me in on exactly how he died?"

"Not much I can say." Albert shrugged sadly. "Mom wouldn't let me leave while it was happening. I just know that a distress call went out to all heroes and he and my aunt, along with my grandparents and my uncle Tucker, went off to Megaville to help. And…well…that's the last time I saw any of them again."

Tears started to well up in his eyes and Albert was quick to try and wipe them away with his hand, not wanting to start crying in front of a stranger. Dan noticed but chose not to say anything.

"Shame you picked now of all times to come back." Albert said, trying to get his mind away from Megaville. "Amity Park's really been falling apart since my uncle di-…passed away. At first we thought it was just the ghosts causing more trouble now that he was gone, but no. Turns out that once the heroes leave, people just start losing their minds and try to do whatever they feel like now that there's no one to stop them. You'd think after the world learns that there are literal demons people would try to do better by each other so that they wouldn't end up down below with them."

"It's because the world's not such a scary place when you're the worst thing in it." Dan said solemnly. "Whether it's just this life or something after, no one wants to spend their existence with their neck under someone else's boot. I'd much rather do the stepping than be the one being stepped on."

"…Wow. That's both insightful and horribly depressing." Albert commented.

"Only cause it's true, kid." Dan said, crossing his arms.

"No, no, I believe you. I certainly can believe that you used to know my uncle. He actually used to say some pretty similar stuff when I was younger."

"Really?" Dan asked with a raised eyebrow, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, though not quite in the same way you put it." Albert explained. "From how he used to say it, as he got older he started fighting more crime than just the ghost related stuff. Branching out the hero work, you know? And he used to say that showed him a lot more of why people would do bad things. Some did it for greed. Some for power. Some sick bastards for entertainment. But he said the worst was always when people did it because they didn't know what else to do. Like there was no other way for them to survive or that they were afraid of what would happen to them if they stopped. That they weren't doing bad things for power. They were just doing them to avoid feeling powerless."

Dan was quiet for a moment. "…I always figured Danny would be too self-righteous and naive to understand that."

"Yeah, well, that's why I like coming here sometimes when things just start to feel like it's too much." Albert said, motioning his hand at the grave. "My aunt always used to say that's why he liked being a superhero. He liked helping people not feel powerless."

Dan gave a groan. "That's just sickeningly sweet."

Albert gave a shrug with a small smile. "Uncle Danny loved his comic books. He actually gave me his whole _Crimson Chin_ collection for my birthday one year."

"He still had that?" Dan remarked in mild surprise. "I always figured da-…I mean, Jack…would have accidentally destroyed them in a lab fire or something."

"He almost did." Albert laughed. "On that birthday in fact. But thankfully my dad helped grandpa put out the fire before it spread too much."

"Your dad's name isn't Dash by any chance, it is?" Dan asked.

"No, why?" Albert asked.

"No reason." Dan waved off, making sure the teen didn't see his sigh of relief. "Just…wanted to make sure."

The two men then just proceeded to stand in silence as they both simply watched the rain stream down the former hero's tombstone, both thinking quietly about their memories of the man, but with greatly different contexts behind them.

"Well…I've got to get going. My mom's probably getting worried about me." Albert commented, looking at his watch. "Nice talking with you, stranger." He finished as he turned and walked back to his scooter.

Dan looked back at the boy as he walked and a thought crossed his mind. Jazz was still alive, and this kid could lead him straight to her. A smile almost broke across his face at the idea, imagining the look of horror on his old sister's face as he'd come bursting in through the door, fists glowing bright green as they charged with power.

"Albert." Dan called after the kid.

"Yeah?" The teen answered, in the middle of starting up his ride.

Dan then paused, not sure why he'd said anything. All he needed to do was follow the kid home while invisible. It was as simple as that, so what more did he need to say?

"…Don't talk to strangers. Alright?" Dan said with a surprising bit of honest concern in his voice. "It's not safe, especially these days."

Albert then smiled slyly and pulled out a small black device from his raincoat. "Fenton Works Brand Ecto-Taser. It works on both ghosts and humans. One zap from this baby and you'd be down for the count."

"I sincerely doubt that but whatever." Dan shrugged and turned back to Danny's grave. "Safe rides, kid."

Albert gave a nod of his head as he stood on the scooter, before turning it a driving back the way he came.

Dan listened and waiting until he was sure the teen was a good distance away before he changed back to his normal ghost appearance. He turned himself invisible, ready to fly off after the kid and follow him home to Jazz.

But…he started to have second thoughts about it.

"…Nah. Probably shouldn't." Dan muttered to himself as he became visible again. "Jazz probably wouldn't be able to put up a good fight, not compared to what Junior gave me. And besides…with Clockwork watching me, I bet he'd get in the way before I could even have any fun. …Yeah. Yeah, that's it…"

It didn't take much for Dan to realize that he was trying to convince himself of why he was doing something so uncharacteristic for him, though that didn't mean he liked thinking about it.

He looked down at Danny's headstone. "…Shut up." He said to the grave before flying away. _"…I need to go hit something."_

Dan's body flashed across the sky like a trail of green light, the ghost flying as fast as he could to nowhere in particular. He was just trying to get away from Amity Park and go…go where he could just feel like himself again.

And as he bolted away, far down below on the ground, Albert saw a quick flash of green in the sky, like a shooting star or a comet, causing him to stop in the middle of the rainy road.

"Was that…?" Albert stood with his mouth gaped for a minute. "…No. No, it couldn't have been." He shook his head as he thought it through. "Probably just my imagination. …And some wishful thinking."

And with that, Albert continued on his way home.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hey guys. I'm trying to make this oneshot collection now follow in a certain pattern, with regular story, then lemon, then regular story, then lemon, etc. Just so I don't do too many more of one story type than the other. So that's kind of my excuse for why this oneshot is shorter than some of the others I've written. Next chapter is probably going to be a bit of a longer lemon story so I wanted to make sure I had regular story uploaded first to fill in the gap between last chapter and next chapter while I'm also working on stuff for  Grim Tales: Complex.

Not that this was just supposed to be a nothing story, mind you. I've always found heroes with evil future selves to be a really fascinating concept, and with the possible exception of Anakin becoming Darth Vader, I think Danny Phantom becoming Dark Danny/Dan is one of the best I've seen of that idea. So I thought that having Dan seek out Danny after Clockwork let him back into the world, only to find out his former self is now dead, was something that could make for an interesting short story.

I realize that I've written Dan as more sentimental than he was in the original show and definitely more than how he is in Grim Tales, but I think there's a lot of interesting theories behind how Danny just got pushed over the edge into becoming Dan. Like he said in the story, Danny's ghost and human halves have been split apart before and they didn't go on a rampage, and I think having Dan be evil just because he fused with Vlad's ghost half is a cheap cop-out. So I like the idea that after everything that happened to him, becoming full ghost was just finally the excuse Dan needed to ignore his humanity and pretend he didn't have any anymore. And eventually it worked and Dan became a monster. A monster that never had to fear losing or feeling anything ever again.

Don't get me wrong, he's still completely evil. But like I think should be the case for all good villains, you should at least be able to understand why they're evil or do the things they do. Dan's actions are not justified, they're just understandable.

Fun fact: It was me looking around online a few years ago for stuff about Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy that caused me to accidentally stumble across the Grim Tales comic. So my favorite villain from one of my favorite episodes of one of my favorite TV shows caused me to find what is now one of my favorite web-comics and the basis for most of my stories. Funny how things work out.

* * *

 **Audience opinion question:** So I have a few ideas about what the next couple of non-lemon stories could be and I just wanted to throw them out there to see what people would want to see first or even at all. These are not all the ideas I've thought of or even all the ideas that have been suggested, just the most immediate ideas that I'm having trouble deciding between.

Just rank them in order of desirability, with **1** being the idea you want to see the most and **3** being the idea you want to see the least. And of course if you have any suggestions for things that could happen in these stories, then I'll be more than happy to hear them.

BTW, some of these stories were suggestions and others were not.

 **Idea 1:** Junior meets and has to work together with Alucard, from the Team Four Star show Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, on a special mission assigned to him by his mother and Sir Integra.

 **Idea 2:** A look into a parallel universe of  Grim Tales where everyone is the reverse of how they normally are morally and personality-wise. Some examples of this are Mandy being a very openly loving and kind woman, but completely afraid of her husband, the Grim Reaper: a forceful and strict ruler of the Underworld who forced her to marry him.

 **Idea 3:** A small story that looks at Mandy's life through the years as she rose from a child in Endsville to the unstoppable Queen of the Underworld, including a bit of her time as HIM's queen.


	9. Aggressive Negotiations (lemon)

**Aggressive Negotiations (lemon)**

 **Lord Razer:** Oh yeah, I'm sure I've seen stories where they completely botched the evil future self concept (probably in comic books more than TV). And as for Jewel, I'd actually love to do a story with her in it. I'm always open to suggestions for more ideas but right now I do actually have two ideas that I could do with her, one involving Clockwork and the other involving Minnie (neither of them are lemons, don't worry) and it's possible I could combine the two.

 **Brandon Storm:** You got it. Results are at the bottom in the author's notes.

 **Nightmaster000:** For your forbidden love lemon ideas, I do like the Jack X Chi one, as it's an interesting concept, so I'll have to keep it in mind. But I will tell you that it is very unlikely I will ever use Mindy in any of my stories outside of minor side roles, and the reason for that is that I've never liked her. Don't get me wrong, I get that in the original show we are not meant to like her. She's meant to be a bitchy shallow character and a foil to Mandy. But I just have trouble writing for characters that I really don't like as I can imagine them being anything other than unpleasant. Sorry, but I've seen it too many times where authors send their stories shitting all over a character they don't like and I don't want to be like that, because I'm sure there are others who do still like the character.

However, I do really love your suggestion inspired by Son of Devil (which is a story I've read a few times as well) and I love it for a couple of reasons.

One is that I'm actually looking for ideas for lemons involving Daniela, as well as some other characters. Check the AOQ at the bottom for more details, as I'm actually very curious what ideas you may come up with for the four characters.

The second is that I love the idea of HIM being a mentor/father figure for Junior, be it literal or figurative. The villain offering to teach the hero and take him by his side is one of my favorite clichés, my favorite examples being Omi and Chase Young, Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, and Robin and Slade. I'll probably touch more upon it in my regular stories, but I do think Junior and HIM would be a great fit for that, especially since it takes on different meanings depending on if HIM is Junior's biological father or not, like some have theorized (won't know for sure though until it's actually revealed). So I'm definitely going to keep this suggestion in mind (though I will say that I think Mandy would be more likely to turn over the throne to Minnie over Manny).

 **Commander3428961:** Yeah, sorry. I think that's both a good and bad thing about fanfiction. Most people tend to prioritize writing their own ideas before those of others. Sorry. But still, thank you for complimenting my story.

 **AMTT94:** Funny thing, you might (or might not) be a bit flattered to know that it was your suggestion here that helped inspire this chapter's lemon.

 **Emeraldalex123:** And I look forward to hearing those story plots from you.

* * *

 **Summary:** Mandy and Junior are invited to Aku City to negotiate a peace between the two kingdoms.

 **People Involved:** Junior (age 18) X Chi (age 18) X Mandy (however old she is) X Ikra (I don't think Aku technically ages)

* * *

Between and above the many tall black buildings that scraped the red skies of the realm, there streamed multiple pathways of spaceships, cars, speeders, and all manner of flying vehicles, with each trail blazing across the city of Aku at such great speeds it was a wonder how all of them were simply not just crashing into each other. In one of these skyway paths, amongst all the other transports of strange and varying designs, there was one such vehicle that stood out just slightly more than the others.

It was a solid black limousine, its four tires blazing with hellfire as it flew across the sky. Its driver was a skeleton, clad in a basic chauffeur's uniform and its empty eye sockets carefully watching the non-existent road. In the back of the car were two individuals. To say they were of incredible significance would be an understatement beyond measure. The first of the two was Mandy, the queen of Death and easily the most feared woman in all the realms, not just the Underworld. Seated across from her was her son, Grim Jr. Not only a prince of the Grim Reaper's kingdom but a Demon Reaper as well. The first of his kind and potentially one of the most powerful creatures in existence, though you wouldn't think so looking at him.

"You okay?" Mandy asked, breaking the silence created during the long car ride.

"Wh-what?" Junior asked, snapping out of his dulled state. He'd been lazily watching the city as they passed by the Statue of Aku-berty, lost in thought and absentmindedly repeatedly thumping his heel against the car's floor while his hand had a tight grip on his thigh.

"Nervous?" His mother asked evenly.

Junior took a breath and shrugged. "Yeah…I guess a little bit." He said honestly.

"Well you've got nothing to worry about. Just do what I always do and you'll be fine." Mandy said.

"Which is?"

"Remember that you're better than everyone in the room and that these weaklings are beneath your notice." She explained.

Junior gave a small snort in laughter. Not because she was wrong about herself (because she most certainly wasn't) but because even after all these years he still could never quite get used to someone as confident and sure of themselves as his mother was. In some ways he wished he'd inherited a little more of that from her, especially when he was younger. Though in this case, his confidence wasn't the problem.

"Yes, well, it's not just my performance that I'm nervous about." Junior commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that I want to get along better with Chi for Mimi's sake and I imagine that'll be a bit more difficult to do if you up and go shoot her father in the face." He explained.

"You know me better than to waste ammunition like that, Junior. Even holy bullets barely do anything to Aku's species." Mandy pointed out simply.

"Not quite the point I was trying to make…" Junior commented, rubbing the back of his head, his hand running through his thick brown hair as sat in his human appearance.

"I know, Junior. I know." Mandy said.

"It's just that…you don't exactly like Aku very much." Junior said.

"I don't exactly like anyone very much." Mandy pointed out.

"Right. But the one thing you seem to hate more than the other four big lords is having to play nice with them." Junior retorted. "Or really anyone for that matter."

Mandy shrugged. "Well…you're not wrong. But I didn't become queen of the Underworld by just putting bullets through my enemies' heads. I'm a strategist before anything else, which means the only moves I'd make against Aku would be the ones I'm certain would lead to finishing him off. Something a lot more subtle than a bullet and certainly something Chi wouldn't catch onto until it was far too late."

Junior just stared at his mother for a solid minute. "…That's about as comforting as I'm going to get, isn't it?" Junior said with a deadpanned tone.

"Probably." Mandy said simply.

Junior sighed. "All things considered, I'll take it." He said, going back to staring out the window.

"Look at it this way: when we do eventually conquer Aku's realm, we can just make Chi your pet too and she can sleep under your bed along with Mimi. Problem solved." Mandy offered.

"Yeah, let's call that plan B. Or better yet, plan Z. Or maybe even plan Z number fifty. Good idea to go though some other plan Z's before we settle on that one." Junior said, trying to quickly wave that idea away, as well as the thought of both Chi and Mimi alone with him in his room, the shogunness possibly showing the same "modesty" or lack thereof as his she-devil roommate. Upon seeing the increasingly redder blush her son tried to hide as it spread across his face, Mandy was almost tempted to smirk. She loved him but sometimes he just made it too easy.

After a few more minutes of flying the limo finally started to lower its altitude until its tires touched down on a long circular road. The car drove along this path, slowing down and stopping once it arrived at its destination: a tall red and black palace of noticeable Japanese design. Same colors as the rest of the bleak city but significantly larger than any of the other buildings the realm housed. It was no surprise that this dwelling was the residential home of the great Lord Aku.

The skeleton driver got out of the car and circled around to its back, opening the door up for his masters, as per his duty. Mandy exited out of the limo first, followed soon by Junior. The young Reaper actually took a moment to admire the home. Though the flames that emanated from random points in the ground and the long red walls that surrounded the palace all resembled images from the depths of Tartarus, around the palace as well were several rock gardens and bits of greenery from the mortal realm, all neatly trimmed and preserved and adding a strange sense of calmness to the otherwise hellish landscape.

Junior and Mandy stood waiting beside the limo as down the front walkway a ball of black and blue flaming gas floated towards them. If Junior was recalling correctly from the briefings he'd been given before coming here, this little ball was Demongo, a former general of Aku's armies, now stripped of his rank and powers after some great failure on his part to his master. Off the top of his head Junior couldn't remember what it was but that didn't keep him from feeling some pity for the guy, especially since, according to the briefings, after losing his powers Demongo was essentially given to Chi as a child to do whatever she wanted with him.

As soon as he'd reached the two, Demongo turned his back on them and looked towards the palace, clearing his nonexistent throat. "Announcing the arrival of her majesty from the Domain of Death, Queen Mandy, and her son, Prince Grim Jr."

At first Junior couldn't see who the former general was announcing this too, as all he saw around them were a few normal red clad Aku guards, all standing completely still at their posts. Mandy however seemed to know, judging by her eyes, which were locked straight at something. Following her gaze with his eyes, Junior at first thought she was looking up at something on top of the palace. It wasn't until a moment later that he noticed the massive figure standing right beside the dwelling, causing him to take a sudden step back in panic. He hadn't noticed this towering figure before now because it's long black body completely blended into both the palace and the backdrop of the city, which he supposed was the idea, given that this was the being whom built them both.

This was the great Aku, standing as he always preferred to: larger than life and probably death too.

" **Ahh. Welcome my friends."** The Shogun's voice boomed from above. **"I am so glad that after all this time you've finally graced my land with your presence."**

There was then a moment of awkward silence.

" **Ahem."** Aku coughed, looking downwards towards his feet. At first Junior thought the dark lord was waiting on them to say something but he then noticed the woman in the bright pink kimono standing right before the palace doors, thankfully the same relative size as he and his mother. This was Aku's beloved daughter, Chi, and of course the reason Junior had asked to come along on this trip. And judging by the annoyed expression on her face as she refused to look directly at them, she wasn't exactly thrilled by his presence here.

" **Chi…"** Aku said, giving her a stern warning.

The daughter of Aku sighed. "I bid thee welcome, O Queen and Prince of Death's kingdom." She said, giving a small bow, the reluctant politeness of her tone making it clear she was only doing his because she had to. "I hope you will find your stay here as our honored guests to be a pleasant one."

" **That's better."** Aku said, turning back to the two. **"Please forgive my daughter. She understandably had a few objections to inviting you both here."**

"Smart girl." Mandy commented, getting an uneasy look from Chi, whom was not sure how to take the remark.

Aku looked downwards, closer to Junior. **"I do not believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before. Grim Jr, was it?"**

Junior understandably gazed upwards in nervousness as this giant mass of pure darkness looked down on him. "Uh…yes. Yes, sir."

" **Yes, yes…Kare has told me much about you and your exploits already."**

" _I'm sure he has."_ Junior commented to himself but didn't say. In a strange way Aku's words helped relieve him of some of his anxiousness, though only because the mere mention of HIM's name was enough to remind him what the demon almost did to Minnie and cause his blood to boil in anger.

" **I believe that we can expect great things from you, young Reaper. Perhaps one day I may even be able to call you my ally."** Aku remarked.

"…I look forward to it, sir." Junior said politely, not sure what else to say, honestly.

This caused Aku to give a small but still joyous laugh, one that shook the compound slight by the mere power of his voice. **"Well now, you are certainly more diplomatic than your mother. That much is clear."** The great lord commented. **"Speaking of which, she and I have business to discuss that we should not put off any longer. Demongo! Escort the prince to the hot springs. He can enjoy himself there in the meantime. I'm certain you've never been able to take part in such a luxury back in your own realm, despite your…heh…best efforts."**

Junior didn't quite get the implication behind Aku's words and chuckle but Mandy did. Every one of the Big Five Rulers of the Underworld had some sort of prize or treasure from the mortal world that made them the envy of the rest of the lower realms. Aku had his hot springs. Mandy had herself. Even HIM had a massive stockpile of ice hidden somewhere (try to figure that one out). And the reason these items were so valuable is because the other lords could never truly replicate them, at least not for very long, as evidenced by Grim's own multiple attempts to build a spring inside the castle. He finally gave up on it when the hot water came to life and tried to eat him (again, figure that one out).

Demongo floated on over to Junior. "Follow me, sir."

"Wait, what about-?" Junior started to ask, but when he looked back over to Aku's feet, Chi was nowhere to be seen. "…Where'd she go?"

"Go on, Junior." Mandy said as she walked towards the palace and Aku. "I'll see you later."

"Right…" Junior murmured as he hesitantly turned and followed Demongo's lead to elsewhere in the compound. _"Not like I came here for a reason or anything."_

* * *

Using his mouth to grab onto the handle, Demongo slid the door open, revealing the steam filled room that contained the spring within. It was actually a more serene sight than the Reaper had imagined. A large pool of self-heated water surrounded by large rocks to keep it contained, and surrounding that a wide dirt floor with several bits of greenery scattered throughout the room, the leaves dripping wet from the dampness. And though he'd think he was crazy later from this thought, the heat from the water was causing the rocks to give off a very pleasant smell. They still smelled like rocks but it was a stronger scent that invoked a sense of calm.

"If you require anything more, you simply need to call outside the door and a servant will be with you soon." Demongo informed him.

"Oh. Right. Thank you. …Let's see here…" Junior said as he reached into his pockets, searching through them for a minute before finally finding and pulling out a few bucks. "Here you go." He said, holding out the money to Demongo.

Demongo looked at the Reaper awkwardly for a moment before he finally sighed and bit down on the money so that he could carry it out with him. _"I don't know what's more insulting…"_ The demonic gas ball thought to himself. _"The fact that he tipped me or the fact that this is easily the most respect I've been given in years."_

After Demongo left Junior slid the door closed behind him. Not really knowing what else to do with himself (and knowing that sneaking around the compound to go look for Chi was a good way to get himself shot), Junior figured he might as well take a dip in the spring.

He took his hoodie off first, as it was starting to feel heavy from all the dampness in the room. But once he got it off Junior then felt something small and solid in its center pocket. Searching through it in confusion, as he knew he hadn't been keeping anything in there, Junior pulled out a small vial, smaller than his palm, of some murky black liquid. It looked almost like ink except it had a strange golden glow emanating off it. And there was a post-it note attached.

"If you're having trouble bonding, use this. -Mimi." Junior read off the note before looking back at the vial. "Use it how? What is this stuff?" Junior turned over the vial multiple times, scanning it and the note to see if there were any actual instructions he was missing. _"Do I take it? Does Chi take it? I'm assuming that Mimi didn't give me something to roofie her girlfriend with."_ Junior murmured to himself. He then thought about it for a second. _"…Then again, they are both demons. Maybe that's a thing with them…"_ The images of Mimi and Chi being very intimate with each other, possibly in this room where the steam made their naked body nicely wet and shiny, started to come to Junior's mind.

After a minute in his pervy la-la land, Junior quickly shook himself out of it, shoving the vial back into the pocket and feeling slightly ashamed of himself for his thoughts. _"Regardless, it's not like I'll be using this stuff without Chi here."_ He commented to himself before he finished undressing, taking off his undershirt, pants, and boxers and stacking them neatly next to the shelf of towels just off to the side of the room.

He dipped into the spring slowly, letting the heat and water envelop his feet first before gently lowering down the rest of his body. "Oh, wow…that…that actually feels a lot nicer than I thought it would." Junior commented, pleasantly surprised as the heat from the water started to relax his muscles. "I figured it'd be just like a big bath but this is way better. Heck, if our baths were like this I don't think I could get Mimi to ever leave the tub."

"Well, technically you're supposed to clean yourself off before you get into the springs." Chi said from out of nowhere, causing Junior's startled body to splash down into the waters. When his head reemerged back up his face was bright red as it looked and saw Chi, sitting across from him on one of the rocks surrounding the hot spring. She was still wearing her pink kimono from earlier, but had taken off her sandals so that she could keep her feet dipped in the water.

"CHI! What are you doing in here?!" Junior yelled at her, blushing and flustered beyond belief as he tried to hide the majority of his body below the water.

"I live here." The future Shogunness responded simply.

"You know that's not what I mean!" Junior yelled. Chi raised one of her flaming eyebrows at him when she then noticed that under the water he was using his hands to hide his crotch.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." Chi said bluntly. "I've seen Mimi naked. You really think you're anything compared to her?"

"Yeah, but…you know…I'm not a girl…" Junior said, sinking a bit further down in embarrassment.

"You are aware that bisexuality is a thing, right?" She asked him.

"I thought you were just Mimi-sexual?" Junior retorted.

Chi paused and thought about it for a moment. "Well…you're not wrong." She conceded to him before continuing. "Look, it's not like I wanted to talk with you in here. In fact, the two of us finally getting together was your idea, remember?"

"Yes it was. And the moment I actually was going to try and talk with you, you up and disappeared. What was I supposed to do other than come here?" Junior defiantly pointed out.

Chi glared angrily at Junior but it was a tempered rage, as she knew he had a point. "Yeah, well…this isn't exactly easy for me, you know." Chi said as she crossed her arms, not looking directly at him. "It's not every day that you finally come face-to-face with the man who basically owns your girlfriend."

"It's not like that." Junior denied gently. "My mother calls Mimi my pet because…well…that's kind of just what she does. But she's not. Mimi's my friend. Heck, she's basically my roommate, and I don't own her. I don't want to own anyone."

"And yet I still need your permission before I can even see her again." Chi said pointedly.

Junior went slightly more quiet, as she was certainly building up a good case for herself. As much of a headache as this whole thing had been for him, he could only imagine the kind of frustration Chi must have been going through as they sent letters back and forth between each other and spending weeks to try and convince their parents to give peace a chance. "Again…that's more my mother's doing than mine." Junior told her. "She only recently started to allow Mimi to roam about the castle without an armed guard keeping tabs on her. Just letting her travel over to another kingdom that didn't belong to her was kind of out of the question."

Though it was clear that she was still holding in some anger Chi let out a sigh of acceptance. "I may not like it, but that doesn't mean I don't understand it. I can see my father doing the exact same, were we the ones in this position."

The steam within the open topped room was soon joined by a long period of silence, as now that they were here neither of the two teens knew what to say to the other. Finally, Junior was the one to break the silence, though did so a bit awkwardly.

"Uh, Chi…could you…I don't know…close your eyes or turn your head so that I can maybe grab a towel or something to cover up with?" Junior asked with some embarrassment, his hands to under the water to block her view of his lower half.

"Aren't you a shapeshifter?" Chi asked simply. "If you're feeling self-conscious about yourself you could always just use your powers to make your penis g-"

"I'm going to stop you right there and just ask for you to please just look away." Junior interrupted her, the Reaper having always been more human in nature than most others in the Underworld and thus not as comfortable or casual about certain matters such as this, as evidenced by his slightly blushed face.

"Fine, whatever." Chi shrugged, not quite getting what the big deal was, before complying and closing her eyes. Once he was sure the princess was not going to peek, Junior made his way out of the spring and over to the towel shelves, taking one out and wrapping the cloth around the lower half of his body, figuring he should dry himself off a bit more before putting his regular clothes back on.

Though it was once he got his crotch properly covered up that Junior remembered the vial in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Hey, Chi, do you have any idea what this stuff is?" Junior asked her as he pulled it back out of the jacket. Chi reopened her eyes and once Junior had walked back to her he handed her the mysterious liquid.

Chi studied the black and gold concoction in confusion, seeming to have never seen the stuff before. "I have no idea." She admitted. "Where'd you get this from?"

"I think Mimi put it in my hoodie before I left." Junior explained, handing Chi the attached note as he sat down on one of the rocks next to her. "But it doesn't say anything about what it is or even how we're supposed to use it."

Chi read over the note. "Well…it's definitely Mimi's handwriting (elegant as always). Having trouble bonding…? Maybe it's a muscle relaxer? Something to help take the edge off?"

"That's certainly be something we could use." Junior admitted. "But Mimi knows that things like tranquilizers and alcohols don't have any effect on Reapers."

"And my father was helped in given form by an emperor's poisoned arrow, so toxins are useless on our bodies." Chi commented. She studied the vial for another minute. "Have you opened this yet? Maybe it's smell could give us a clue as to what it is."

"Go for it." Junior said. "Not like either of us are capable of getting a contact high."

Chi tried to pull the small rubber cork off the bottle's top but it refused to budge. Eye twitching with irritation she attempted again but the cork simply stretched slightly and would not come out. Junior held out his hand, offering to open it for her, which caused Chi even greater annoyance. But after a third attempt with the same result, Chi relented and handed the vial over to Junior.

And it was that small bit of immaturity left in the princess that brought a small bit of smug happiness to her face when he couldn't get it open either.

"What the heck, did she glue this thing in here?" Junior muttered in irritation as he tried using his teeth to get it out, only to just hurt his jaw in the process.

"Here: I'll hold, you pull." Chi suggested as she took the vial back from the Reaper. Junior nodded in agreement and took hold of the cork, pulling back on it while Chi did the same with the bottle in the other direction.

After a minute of the two both pulling as hard as they could, the cork finally popped out.

Unfortunately, as soon as it did the vial slipped out of Chi's hands and fell right down into the spring.

"No!" Both teens cried out as they watched the murky black liquid spill out into the hot spring waters as the vial fell down to the pool's bottom. Strangely enough though, the blackness started to fade away almost instantly as it mixed with the water and moments later the pool looked as completely clear as before.

Junior blinked in confusion. "Did…did it dissolve?"

Chi was noticeably more upset by this slip-up than he was. "It probably did. We have special enzymes in the pool water to help keep it clean." She said, clenching her fist in anger, though it also looked like she was doing her best not to start crying. "…Doesn't that just figure, though? Mimi probably gave you that stuff thinking I was smart enough to know what it was and not only did I not know, but I also went ahead and wasted it…"

"Chi…" Junior tried to say comfortably. He didn't know Chi that well but he hated to see anyone beat themselves up over what was clearly an accident. He tried to place his hand on her shoulder but she lightly batted it away, clearly showing she didn't want any sympathy or at least not any from him.

Chi pulled the vial back up and checked around inside it, unfortunately not surprised to see that there was nothing left within. The two stared in defeat at the empty glass and the silence returned.

Junior sighed within his head. _"I hope you're having better luck than I am, mom."_

* * *

"…And so then the guy says "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!"" Ikra said loudly before exploding into laughter. Mandy, whom sat next to the female form of Aku on her respective lounge chair, said nothing and simply took another drink of sake. When Ikra noticed Mandy wasn't laughing along, she said "Oh come on, Mandy, even you have to admit that joke's funny."

"I've heard it before." The queen said simply before she went back to looking out at the city. The two women sat on a patio high up near the top of the palace. From here one could practically see the entirety of the City of Aku. Though if anyone else were to pass by the area, they'd likely find themselves more distracted by the sight of the two rulers, as both sat in nothing more than the red and black bathrobes Ikra's handmaidens had courteously provided.

Ikra held out her glass for one of the aforementioned servants to refill. "You know; you're not exactly acting like a person who wants to create peace between our two kingdoms." She commented.

"That's because I don't." Mandy stated bluntly. "In fact, I imagine that the exact reason for why I'm even here is also the exact reason you even invited us over."

Ikra blinked for a minute but soon gave a smirk, lying back in her chair a bit more as she took a small sip. "Two of the most feared rulers in the Underworld and yet we'd still do anything to make our kids happy. Good god, we're losing our edge."

"Speak for yourself. I'm still planning on taking over this shithole of a realm someday." Mandy said.

"Now, would that be before or after I burn that castle of yours to the ground and turn the land of Death into a parking lot?" Ikra asked with a smile.

"Probably after I get done fitting you and your daughter for collars to match Junior's pet's." Mandy retorted.

Ikra gave a chuckle at that last note and held up her glass to the other ruler. "To the best of enemies. The only thing you can truly rely on in a world like this."

"Hear, hear." Mandy said in agreement, clacking her own glass against Ikra's before they both took back a shot of alcohol. The handmaidens quickly rushed to refill the drinks and for the next few minutes the two women simply proceeded to calmly watch the city before them.

"So…" Ikra broke the silence. "…You think they're doing it?"

"There's always the possibility." Mandy replied evenly.

"Who do you think would make the first move?"

"Chi, definitely."

"Oh, bullshiiiiiiit." Ikra said, stifling a snort. "That skinny, Slim-Jim son of yours would be begging for a piece of my girl."

"There's nothing people find more attractive than power, Ikra, and that's something Junior's got in spades." Mandy pointed out proudly.

"Not that you'd know it by looking at him." Ikra retorted.

"Hrm." Mandy grunted before taking a small drink. "Can't argue with you on that part. Wouldn't kill the boy to be more aggressive."

"Which is something my little girl is most certainly not lacking in." Ikra smiled proudly. "You should see the wild, excited way Mimi's tail wags back and forth when she's come over before, because she knows exactly when Chi's going to do to her once they're alone."

"By that logic though, if Chi got the hots for Junior then she would be the one to make the first move." Mandy pointed out.

Ikra thought about it for a moment. "True, I suppose, but I wouldn't bet on it." She commented. "Chi's got her heart dead-set on Mimi, so unless Junior were to grow a set of horns and a rockin' pair of tits, I doubt Chi would take any interest."

"I'd take that bet." Mandy commented casually as she took another small drink. "Everybody always underestimates Junior and while it annoys me that he doesn't show off his power more, that's one of his greatest advantages. If he can win the heart of my daughter by complete accident, then your kid doesn't stand a chance."

"That, or maybe your daughter is just easily swayed and in desperate need to get laid." Ikra countered casually.

"You want to die, Ikra?" Mandy said, shooting the Shogun/Shoguness a look. It was a glare that would have shaken anyone else to their core, but for Ikra it was another welcomed challenge to her, as the ruler had not had a good adversary to match wits against since the samurai passed away.

"I can see why Kare can never leave you alone." Ikra smiled as she took another sip of sake. "Speaking of which…"

"What?" Mandy asked cautiously.

Ikra gave her a slightly naughty smile. "Kare never likes to talk about when you two were together. I've always imagined it's because he views that entire time in his life as a plan that failed, but nowadays I sometimes wonder if there are more… _significant_ reasons why he doesn't like to talk about it."

If she didn't know better, Ikra could almost swear that Mandy chuckled.

"Strap yourself in, sister. Have a got a few stories for you." Mandy said.

* * *

Junior and Chi continued to sit quietly on the rocks surrounding the hot spring, the silence between them becoming increasingly more painful.

"…This is just like that one song of yours." Junior said awkwardly, catching Chi's attention. "What was it, _Days out at Sea_? How'd that one line go? Silence…silence as long as…"

"Silence as long as the ocean." Chi finished for him. She then looked at him with some amazement. "You've heard one of my songs before?"

"Yeah. One of the castle guards apparently went to one of your concerts before and bought one of your CDs. When he heard I'd be heading out here, he let Mimi and I borrow it." Junior explained. "You've got a really great voice."

Chi was a bit surprised by the small blush that came to her face because of his words. "Oh! Well…thank you…"

"I mean, I'll be honest, I only vaguely remember _Days out at Sea_." Junior admitted. "Not because it's bad or anything, it's just I prefer more upbeat songs, like your pop ones. I think Mimi does too because that's all I ever see her listening to."

This did bring a small smile to Chi's face. "I'm not surprised. It was actually at one of my pop concerts that Mimi and I first met."

"I know. Mimi told me." Junior smiled back. "Or, well, to be more accurate she acted it out for me, egg beater in hand and everything."

That brought a blissful expression to Chi's face as she fondly remembered that day. How heroic her dear Mimi looked as she charged at her kidnapper (conveniently forgetting that it was her father in the end who ended up saving them both).

"Speaking of whom," Chi said. "How is Mimi doing? Is she getting enough to eat? Is she sleeping well? Is she-?"

"Chi, Chi, she's fine." Junior assured her, carefully holding his hands up as a signal for her to relax. "She eats like a bottomless pit, especially when Charles makes muffins, and whenever I snore too loudly she kicks the underside of my mattress hard enough to make me hit the ceiling. Most days she's either helping me train to control my powers better or beating my ass something fierce at video games (thus the story of why I no longer play _Mario Kart_ )."

That got a quick but loud laugh out of Chi. "Well, that certainly does sound like her." She said, wiping a happy tear from her eyes. "…When you say that she kicks the mattress…"

"I mean that she sleeps under my bed, not on it." Junior quickly said. "I've tried getting another bed in my room for her to sleep on but she always just goes right back down under."

"Yeah, that's something of a habit for her." Chi commented fondly. "I'm sure there's a pretty dark reason behind it, probably having to do with that bastard of a father of hers, but personally I think it's adorable."

"Yeah…it kind of is." Junior smiled, rubbing the back of his head, surprised at how well things were going. _"Wow. Chi's actually a pretty easy person to talk to."_ He commented to himself. _"I thought this would be harder but she really does care for Mimi. Maybe we didn't need what was in that vial after all."_

"Same with that cute little birthmark she has on her butt." Chi added.

"Yeah, that too." Junior said without thinking. "…Wait! I…I mean-!"

Chi laughed a bit at him. "Relax, Junior. That's actually something I can't get mad at you for noticing. I know that Mimi's not exactly the most modest girl in the morning (oh, believe me, do I know)." The princess added with a naughty smile, causing Junior's face to turn a bit redder as his mind tried to fight off the image of the two together.

Junior gave an awkward cough to try and compose himself, though he couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing from Chi. "Yes…well…hopefully this whole peace thing works out and you and Mimi can have more…less than modest mornings with each other."

Chi gave a kind chuckle. "You know…you're not exactly how I expected you to be, Junior."

"Really?" Junior asked cautiously. "What were you expecting?"

"Well…for starters I thought you'd be bigger." She explained.

"I'm, like, over six feet tall." Junior pointed out, having inherited both his father's and his uncle's tall and lanky frames.

"I mean like bigger as in bulkier." Chi clarified. "You know, some big massive demon brute that I could believe was actually capable of overpowering my beloved and capturing her."

"Not to sound like a broken record here, but, again, it was my mother who fought Mimi when she broke it." Junior explained. _"In fact, I think Minnie's fought with Mimi more than I have."_

"My point is…" Chi continued. "I thought that you were going to be some thug that I was going to have to fight if I wanted to ever see my beloved again. In fact, if you hadn't started sending letters when you did, I had planned on breaking into your house and stealing her back from you. I never could have imagined that in reality you'd be so…. this." She waved her hand at him.

"You just gestured to all of me." Junior commented.

"Right, and it's the all of you that's surprised me." Chi said, completely honestly without a hint of mockery in her words. "I thought that you were torturing her and maybe even forcing yourself upon her and now it turns out you're basically almost like another Jeff, minus the loyalty to HIM."

Junior blinked for a moment. "Wow...that…wow! That is genuinely that nicest thing I've ever been called."

"Mind you, you're not quite on the spider's level." Chi said. "You're just taking care of Mimi, like he would."

"Mind you, I don't think anyone could ever be at Jeff's level." Junior retorted with a smile. "This is just a case where it really is an honor to even be nominated."

Chi thought his line was kind of corny but she let it go, as she strangely enough found that she was enjoying herself. "Yeah…I had so many plans laid out too for what I'd do to get her back." Chi told him. "Plan A was to break into your castle and take her back. Plan B was to kill you and take her back. Plan C was to kidnap either you or your sister and do a hostage exchange."

"I'm sensing a pattern here." Junior commented playfully.

"Plan D was to go to war with the Land of Death. Plan E was to make a deal with HIM. Plan F was to unleash a swarm of dick eating locusts on you, should you ever be out in public." Chi continued, counting off the plans on her fingers.

"Ok, seriously, you can stop." Junior said, now starting to get a little scared.

"Plan G was to go back in time, either to keep your parents for ever meeting or to assassinate you as a baby. Plan H was to trick the armies of Heaven to crusade against you." She then paused in thought for a minute. "…Or was that Plan V? No…no, Plan V was to gather the Dragon Balls and have Shenron eat you."

In contrast to how casually Chi spoke, Junior sat completely still, nervously sweating bullets. "…Not many of your plans believed peace had a chance, did they?"

"No, not really." Chi shrugged. "Though that being said…I did make plans for what to do if I for some reason couldn't kill you or couldn't somehow harm you. Mind you I never thought I'd be in a situation where I wouldn't want to kill or hurt you, but for Plan Y I don't think it should make much difference."

Junior hesitated for a minute before speaking. "Dare I ask what Plan Y is?"

Chi smiled at him and something Junior quickly noticed was that it wasn't the same kind of smile she'd given him before. No, this one seemed more like the kind she'd worn whenever she talked about Mimi. Specifically, her and Mimi's more…intimate moments.

Chi calmly slid herself down the rock she sat upon until she stood waist deep in the steaming waters of the hot spring. She then undid the sash around the center of her waist.

"This is Plan Y." Chi said with a smile as she opened up her kimono and let the robe slid off down her backside, giving the now wide eyed Junior a full view of Chi's now naked body, from her round, full black breasts to her hairless pussy and long shapely legs.

Junior found himself genuinely speechless as his brain felt like it just crashed from incomprehension.

"Do you like what you see?" Chi asked with a smile, bending over ever so slightly so that she could push her chest up closer towards him.

"Yes and now I'm afraid either you or Mimi is going to kill me for saying that." Junior blurted, his eyes waving wildly around the room as he tried to avoid looking directly at her, though still being unable to resist her draw.

"Oh…you don't have to worry at that." Chi cooed as she moved towards him, swaying her hips as she walked. Junior, in his panic over the unexpected situation, nearly fell off his rock as he tried to move away. But it was too late for that as he found Chi already on him. "See…here's the thing…" She said as she stood just slightly over his towel covered lap, one of her hands moving slowly up his chest as she placed her lips in a close and tempting position near the Reaper's own. "I would do anything for Mimi. I would kill for Mimi. I would die for Mimi. I would drag myself through the mud for a thousand miles if it meant I could see her again. Now with all that said…if all I have to do in order to be with her again is get close to you, then get close to you I will. And I think you can agree that there's no better way to get closer to someone than this…"

With her free hand, the princess of Darkness slowly trailed her way underneath Junior's towel until the tips of her fingers touched down upon the prize within. With smile that curled her lips, Chi's fingers gently moved along the meaty shaft until it was in the full grasp of her palm, causing Junior to give a stiff moan at her touch. She slowly moved her hand up and down its length, encouraging it to become nice and hard until the bulbous head of the Reaper's cock finally poked up from out of the towel.

"C-Chi!" Junior stuttered as the woman inched closer to him as she continued to please his lower half. "You're…you're Mimi's girlfriend. I can't…I can't…"

Chi placed a finger up to his lips to silence him. "You misunderstand me, Junior." She told him. "I have no intention of hiding this from Mimi, as I know she would not doubt my reasoning for commiting this act. In fact, because of this, she might even have a nice little… _punishment_ , shall we say, for me to look forward to when we see each other again." The smile she gave as she imagined what her beloved would do to her caused Junior to sweat a little in nervousness, mainly because he couldn't help but imagine it too.

" _Well, that confirms it. I must be dreaming."_ Junior's flustered and racing mind thought to itself. _"Yeah. Yeah, that's it. I'm still in bed at the castle. It's the night before mom and I are heading off to Aku City and I'm still really nervous about it, so that's why I'm dreaming so intently about Chi. I mean, that's got to be what's happening, right? A really fucking sexy bisexual shapeshifting demon princess just suddenly wanting to have sex with me out of the blue? That kind of thing only happens in dreams and bad fanfictions."_

Chi slid her finger out of the way so that her lips could finally join his own, the woman throwing both of her arms around the Reaper's neck so that she could pull him in as close as possible as her tongue slid into his mouth.

" _NOPE, THOSE FEEL PRETTY FUCKING REAL!"_ Junior's mind screamed at him as he felt the fleshy press of Chi's large soft breasts against his chest as her body grinded against his own. Her hardened nipples scraping against him and, whether intentional or not, started to get his body excited.

As Chi's tongue continued to glide against his own, Junior found himself going along with it, his tongue doing what it could to press its way into her mouth. And as the future Shoguness practically sat on his lap as she made-out with him, Junior found his arms moving to touch her beautiful and flawless body, his hands gliding their way down her smooth black skin until one of them found itself squeezing her perfectly shaped and soft pillow of an ass.

In this situation that Junior was never arrogant enough to believe he'd find himself in, the Reaper could almost hear a voice speaking to him from the back of his mind, telling him that, dream or not, he was not going to waste this delicious opportunity.

As Chi pushed herself against him, Junior pushed back, his tongue thrashing against hers, his back straightening to sit up further on the rock as his own arms wrapped around Chi's bare back to pull her in closer to his grinding lap, something the princess didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Well now, don't you seem to be getting into it?" Chi asked with a smile, the parting of their lips leaving a small strand of drool hanging between them.

"Do you blame me?" Junior smiled back with a cocky grin, strangely enough almost able to feel his confidence rising with each moment of this gorgeous woman straddling him. So much so that he moved to flip their positions, so now she was the one laying with her back to the rock, him over her. Chi almost gave a happy giggle as he did so.

"I'd have been offended if you weren't." Chi quipped, her legs curling up on the rock in anticipation for what he'd do to her. With one hand Junior had both of her arms pinned above her head. Not too hard, of course. There was force behind it but she could break free anytime she wanted.

 _If_ she wanted to, of course.

With the woman's naked body spread out for him free to plunder, Junior's cock had never felt so hard in all his life since he'd first gained his sister's right eye and the flesh that came with it. But…the more mischievous side of Junior brain took hold, deciding it'd be more fun to make the princess _really_ want it first.

Chi let out a gasp as two of Junior's fingers found their way to her pussy, the digits slowly rubbing against her clit and clitoris, starting off teasingly at first before slowly increasing in speed.

"That's a bit forward for…for someone like you, isn't it?" Chi commented, lightly biting her lower lip to keep herself from moaning at his touch. "Going right for a lady's most tender area."

"I just figured my time would be better sent making sure you feel good too." Junior explained.

"Oh? A gentleman? Now that's something of a rarity around these par-AH!" Chi let out as Junior's two finger's thrust themselves forward into her cunt.

"Don't mistake my intentions completely, Chi." Junior said in a playfully mocking tone. "That little scream of yours? That was for me. As are the ones to follow." The Reaper commented as he slid his fingers in and out of her, making sure to rub her around in all the right spots while he was inside her wet caverns.

From the way she looked, Chi wanted to slap one of her hands over her mouth to keep herself from moaning and screaming again, not yet ready to give in completely to her lover. But because Junior still held both her arms, the princess had no choice other than to grimace and mentally fight back the powerful urge that worked its way up from her increasingly wet pussy.

Seeing that Chi was doing her best to resist him, Junior smiled and decided to pile on the pressure. The Reaper lowed his head until he was on eye level with her chest. His tongue teasingly licked its way around one of her hardened nipples before proceeding to place his mouth around it and suck on it. Being a skeleton from birth, Junior had never needed to eat or drink in order to survive and thus he'd never had a baby bottle growing up. With what he was doing now with Chi, he imagined it was something of a similar thing, though he doubted the nipple of a bottle was anywhere near as tasty as the excited flesh of Chi's sweating black skin.

A shiver ran up Chi's spine as her body practically contorted to keep itself under control as Junior's assault of pleasure hit her from two different angles. Junior released his hold on her arms and they immediately shot down to grab hold of his shoulders, giving Chi something to grip as she tried to steady herself. His hand now free, Junior took a firm hold of Chi's other breast, fondling the mound of soft flesh while his fingers teased her sensitive nipple.

Finally, Chi hit her breaking point and let out a cry of pleasure, her body practically trying to push its way down further on Junior's two fingers in a desperate need to have them further inside her.

It was the signal Junior had been waiting for, causing the Reaper to give an internal smile. He popped Chi's breast out of his mouth and stood himself up, waist deep in the steaming waters as he admired his handiwork. Before him was the princess of an entire rivaling realm of the Underworld, her face completely flushed and her full chest rising and falling to catch her breath from the excitement he'd just given her. Her naked body glistened like polished obsidian from both sweat and steam and Junior for a moment couldn't help but wonder if it was the half of him that was his mother that made him enjoy this temporary domination.

Still though, that bit of domination didn't make Chi any less of the person she was, as she soon showed. The future Shoguness raised her head just slightly upwards, so that her determined glare could stare directly into the Reaper's soul.

"Fuck me." She ordered between breaths, flashing him a tired but excited smile. "Fuck me now."

It took a moment for his brain to completely register her words, but once they went through, a naughty smile spread across the young Reaper's face as he took hold of the woman's thighs. He slid her down the rock to bring her lower half down closer to his own. All the stones surrounding the hot spring waters were very well polished so it didn't hurt her any as he did so. And it wasn't long until his throbbing erect cock found itself pointing directly to the center of her wide open legs, her clit soaking wet and begging for his embrace.

His own self-control completely at its end, Junior wasted no time slamming his cock deep within her.

The cries of pleasure from both teens echoed throughout the steam filled room as Chi's inner walls clamped down around Junior's meaty shaft. In spite of his body's impatient need to fuck his lover silly, Junior still started off with slow thrusts, both because he wanted to make sure that Chi was enjoying herself too, and because he wasn't experienced enough with sex yet to know where his limits were. In fact, it was his inexperience that made Junior find it odd how confident and dominating he had been. Normally he was rather quiet, especially when he was around people he was certain knew more than he did. But right now? Not only was he feeling stronger than usual, he was feeling downright cocky.

"I believe you were saying something earlier about thinking I'd be bigger." Junior cooed to her as he slowly increased his pace, getting a small wince from Chi but only because of how good his harder thrusts felt. In response Chi gave him a teasing smirk, which actual got Junior more excited, loving the way she was almost challenging him.

Chi gripped onto Junior's shoulders and pulled him down to her with both hands so that she could kiss him again. She lightly bit down on his lower lip so that she could tug and suck on it playfully before releasing it. It drove Junior mad as she then licked her way across and around his lips, giving him another taste but not yet allowing him back into her mouth, knowing full well that Junior wanted nothing more than to devour her, given how rapidly in pace his hips were moving in anticipation. With both of their lower areas submerged halfway into the water, every wet smack of one of them into the other echoed loudly throughout the room, water blasting out of the way as Junior's cock pumped the princess's pussy.

In retaliation to her teasing of his lips, Junior chomped down on the woman's neck. His teeth nibbled on her skin while his lips sucked it hard, getting another moan of pleasure to add to the many his thrusting penis was already bringing out of her. Raising his chest up just slightly enough so that he could fit his arms between them, Junior grabbed onto Chi's breasts with both hands, encompassing them both in the full grip of his palms. He was very rough in the way he fondled and played with them, but judging by Chi's loud moans and cries in his ear, she certainly didn't seem to mind. In fact, as Junior's entire body had hers pinned to the rock while he continued to cover her neck in hickies, Chi's hands found themselves slapping down on the Reaper's ass and gripping the cheeks tightly as he continued to suck and fuck her.

"You…r-really like b-breasts, don't…don't you?" Chi remarked between breaths as every push of his cock into her felt like it could cut off her speech.

Junior's breath was just as short as he spoke, lifting her head up from her neck. "J-judging by the way you're gripping me d-down there, you're probably an ass woman yourself." He whispered into her ear while also taking a light nibble on it. "Is that where you like to play when Mimi comes over?"

Chi was a bit surprised to hear Junior bringing Mimi up like this, but upon hearing the teasing tone of his words, she decided to play along with it.

"Ass, breasts, lips. You really think I'm going to waste or ignore any parts of a woman like that?" Chi asked.

"No, I suppose not." Junior said. "But…to my partial shame…ever since I found out the two of you were a thing, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of things you two like to do to each other."

"Oh really?" Chi smirked, starting to see where this was going. "And do these "wonderings" of your ever just so happen to come when you're in the shower or late at night while you're in bed?"

"Maybe." Junior admitted with a smile. "From what I've been lead to believe, the girl is something of a masochist. I'm pretty sure that's true, but I've never had the guts to ask her."

"Oh, it's very true." Chi moaned as her legs wrapped a bit tighter around the Reaper's pumping hips. "I'd never hit my beloved Mimi or try to hurt her and she knows that. …But tying her up? That's a different story."

Chi felt the sudden twitch of Junior's cock inside her when he heard those words. "Yeah?" He breathed intensely.

"Oh yeah." Chi moaned. "Arms tied together behind her back. Ankles bound to her thighs in a frogtie position. Legs spread wide open, leaving her helpless to do anything as I start eating away at her juicy little cunt."

"Yeah?" Junior said, barely able to restrain his moans as Chi's vagina squeezed his cock even harder, both fueled by the helpless sweating naked image of their mutual friend that wafted through their minds.

"And that's nothing compared to what she does to me." Chi said.

That actually got Junior to pause for a moment. "…Go on."

"You were asking me what my favorite part of Mimi was?" Chi continued. "It's not the ass or the bust. It's the teeth."

"The teeth?" Junior questioned in confusion.

Chi nodded dreamily. "I'm not as masochist, myself. But with her…ohh…I might as well be. With how her sharp little teeth sink their way into my breast. All the little bite marks she'd trail throughout my body. The way she'll nibble away at my inner thigh, getting as close as humanly possible to my clit but never directly touching it, denying me the release my body desperately needs until I finally start begging for her to take me. To claim me as hers and to completely…destroy me."

"Yeah?!" Junior said, his heavy breath pushing steam hard away from both of their faces while his hips smacked loudly against hers. "I'll bet that's quite the incredible sight."

"You have no idea." Chi said as her nails dug into his back, actually drawing a bit of green blood from the Reaper who didn't even notice.

"Oh, but I can imagine." Junior breathed. "I can imagine Mimi having you pinned against a wall, face and chest pushed against it as she fucks you from behind. Maybe with a strap-on or maybe with a double dildo. Doesn't matter, because either way you're screaming like mad. Your pump little ass grinding as far into Mimi's crotch as it can go. Your nails digging into the brick of the wall as Mimi's claws hold your arms roughly in place against it."

"Y-yes-!" Chi gasped and moaned with her eyes closed, succumbing to both physical and mental pleasure.

"Mimi's slapping so hard against your ass that she doesn't even notice at first that I'm in the room." Junior continued. "Out of the corner of her eye she spots me, standing off to the side, my face noticeably bright red from the sight. …But she doesn't stop. If anything, she starts laying into you even harder than before. She rips you from the wall and forces you to face me before bending you over. She starts fucking you from behind again, this time her face twisted in sadistic glee as she humiliates you in front of a stranger, slapping your ass hard before you can give any protest."

It was if something just suddenly snapped in Chi's mind. With one solid motion she flipped the two of them over, with him now laying back against the rock as the mad with horniness princess loomed over him. His penis was unsheathed for only a second before Chi forcibly slammed herself back down upon it.

"It's not just me she's getting glee from." Chi panted as she rode Junior's cock up and down its length. "She makes your choice for you, her telekinetic powers tearing your clothes clean away from your body, leaving nothing to hide the full erect piece of meat the two of us have created."

"It's like I'm suddenly in a trance, unable to control myself as I walk forward, penis in hand as I move my way closer to your whimpering face." Junior said.

"And what do you do with it?" Chi asked excitedly.

"I ram it down your slutty throat!" Junior exclaimed as his hands gripped hard on her ass cheeks. Chi moaned loudly as she increased the pace of her hard bouncing.

"Tears start to run down my cheeks as I try to suppress my gag reflex. I can barely breath through my nose, you and Mimi are being so forceful." She went on. "And yet, I find myself loving it. Every thrust of Mimi's from behind just makes me deep throat your pulsing cock even more, my tongue running along the underside of your shaft as I taste every inch of you. Though everything that's going on I hear you moan and whimper while I work, making me even wetter than before and bob my head even faster."

Junior couldn't even speak right now. His head curled back against the rock as the sole point of any feeling in his entire body was his fully erect cock, trapped inside the warm lovely walls of the rhythmic Chi.

"I-…I-I feel you twitch inside me and I know what that means." Chi said, barely able to continue as she felt like she was losing her mind as well. "I go down on your cock one final time and finally I hear you break. Your entire body spasms as you shoot your white hot cum into my mouth and down the back of my throat. The taste is so amazing that I can't let you go! I start sucking your cock even harder than before, making sure that I've gotten every last drop!"

Chi found herself suddenly lifted up into the air as Junior stood them both up from the rocks. There he now stood in the center of the springs, grip hard and solid on Chi's ass to keep her held up as he slammed into her cunt like never before. Chi was practically screaming from pleasure, as one hand gripped the back of her lover's head and the other around his backside, both legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Junior! OH JUNIOR!"

It was physical exhaustion and the images of both women flashing through his mind that finally brought Junior to his breaking point. His hips continued to thrust on their own but both lovers could feel the twitching of the Reaper's cock.

"CHI! Oh, CHI! I'M-…! I'M-!"

No words. Just a simple howl of pleasure shared by the two as Junior's thick cum filled her. Her insides felt so hot it brought a tear to Chi's eye as her nails dug further into her lover, her body in desperate need to not let even a single bit of his inner essence escape from her.

A moment passed by and a splash was heard as the two fell into the water, too exhausted to move. They were down under for just a few seconds before they floated back to the top, their bodies lazily drifting side by side in the heated waters of the spring.

"…I think your plan worked." Junior commented to Chi after a minute of rest.

"Mmm…" Chi moaned in agreement, biting her lower lip just slight. "But imagine how much closer we'll get if you bring Mimi along next time."

"Oh, just try to fucking stop me." Junior replied with a smile, getting a small chuckle from Chi in return. In a move that gave Junior some surprise, Chi loving rubbed her cheek against his shoulder before placing her hand gently on his face to bring him in for a kiss, one a bit softer that those before. Junior certainly didn't mind, returning the kiss eagerly, rather enjoying the bit of calm after such intensity.

The calm was not to last, unfortunately, as the teens soon discovered, their eyes going as wide as possible upon seeing the two grown women standing in the doorway, both with red blushing faces.

"Well…isn't this quite a sight?" Ikra commented, her flushed face also looking like it was in shock.

* * *

… **Exactly one minute ago…**

"…So _that's_ why he wears pants now!" Ikra exclaimed in realization as she and Mandy made their way across the palace courtyard towards the hot springs.

Mandy nodded her head. "There are some things that just can't be covered up by a skirt." She continued. "I mean, he could always just wear a longer one, but I know Kare would rather die than show any form of modesty."

Ikra sighed, shaking her head. "Shame too. He really loved that outfit. Certainly explains why he made Mimi wear it though. Probably had to live vicariously through her."

"That's what my theory has been." Mandy shrugged. Though she of course was not the type to opening show that she was enjoying herself, it won't be that big of a shock to anyone that she would have a shared laugh with someone at HIM's expense. What made it even better for her was that what she told Ikra wasn't even the most embarrassing of the stories she had of her former ex.

Once the two women finally arrived at the hot springs, they could help but start to hear something.

"That's an awful lot of splashing going on in there." Ikra commented once she put together what the noise was. "I know Chi was planning on talking to him. Are fighting or something?"

Ikra slid the door open and both she and Mandy got a full sight of their respective children fucking each other's brains out in the middle of the pool. Ikra's face may as well be made of stone, as the shock of the moment completely froze her. Even Mandy found herself struck speechless at the sight. Time felt like it was standing still and the only thing that indicated the passing of seconds was the increasing red blush that covered the faces of both women as they watched Junior's cock pump in and out of Chi, his balls slapping against her butt with each thrust.

" _I was…I was just kidding before…trying to mess with Mandy…"_ Ikra stared in both shock and awe, as her mind could yet comprehend what it was seeing. _"But now, they're… Wow… They are…they're really laying into each other!"_

" _My god, Junior, look at you go!"_ Mandy thought to herself, amazed that the nervous boy she'd arrived with earlier was getting the future Shoguness of Darkness to scream like this, a noise that was adding even more to the redness of her face.

"Oh Junior! OH JUNIOR!" Chi cried out.

"CHI! Oh, CHI! I'M-…! I'M-!"

A howl erupted from the two teens and the two women watched on as Junior came deep inside of Chi. Though they tried to resist the eyes of both women drifted downwards until they were at Junior's crotch, Chi's legs partially blocking their view as her legs wrapped around his butt, but it was just enough for them to watch Junior's white cream squirt out into the princess.

Ikra and Mandy proceeded to just stand in the doorway in shocked silence as the exhausted teens fell into the water. It was after nearly a solid minute of the two drifting together and yet another kiss before Junior and Chi realized they were there.

"Mother!" Chi screamed in panic, being the first to notice them, with Junior quickly following suit.

"Well…isn't this quite a sight?" Ikra stuttered, her brain still clearly processing everything. Both teens were quick to completely submerge the majority of their bodies until only their heads and red hot faces were visible above the water, hoping in vain it would hide their shame.

The tension in the air was thicker than the steam that wafted off the water, as it was what felt like several long minutes before anyone said anything.

"You know…with everything that I thought could happen today, this wasn't exactly high on the list." Ikra said awkwardly. "Which…honestly…leads me to wonder how this could have happened."

The ruler of Aku City shot Junior a sudden glare and all the machismo he'd shown earlier with Chi bolted. The Reaper sank even further down into the water as his terrified eyes darted between the two grown women, honestly unsure of whom to be scared of more. Ikra, whom he was positive was about to literally castrate him, or his mother, whom didn't take well to her people fraternizing with the enemy.

"Mother, wait." Chi spoke up, much to Junior's surprise. "Don't blame just Junior. This was my doing too. In fact…I was the one who came onto him…"

"You?" Ikra repeated in genuine disbelief.

Chi nodded and Junior couldn't help but notice how much of a strange sight it was to see Chi almost like a little kid, both in her fear of getting into trouble and in her fear that she'd disappointed, or even possibly shamed, her mother.

"I wanted to make sure that we'd have no problems in them letting Mimi come back here." Chi explained, her face very pink. "I figured if I got closer to Junior…well then he'd…you know…"

Ikra rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, face clearly flustered. "…Yes…well…I get what you're saying, certainly. Though you know there are…other ways of going about this sort of thing…"

"Oh I know." Chi said. "I'd actually arranged for a group of our ninja guards to wait elsewhere in the compound for my signal. They'd come in and we'd hold him hostage at knifepoint."

"As you do." Ikra commented casually as she could in this situation while Junior sweat nervously beside her daughter.

"But…" Chi continued. "What I desire most is Mimi's happiness, and if the Reaper has indeed become her friend, taking him away would most certainly take away from that as well. So I…tired something different…" Chi started poking her fingers together in embarrassment, unable to look her mother in the eye. Thankfully it was a feeling that was mutual for her as well.

"Well…Chi…I uh…I don't really know what to say about all this…" Ikra admitted, her own embarrassed face looking off slightly to the side and, to Junior's relief, not at him.

Unnoticed by everyone else in the room, Mandy was only half paying attention to the awkward situation, for out of all of them, she was the only one who noticed the slight scent that was mixed into the steam of the room.

" _That smell…"_ Mandy sniffed the air in realization. _"It can't be… Lilith's Nectar?"_ Mandy took a few more subtle sniffs and her recognition was confirmed. _"Yep. That's definitely it. I'm impressed Junior. I didn't think you had it in you."_ It was then that she noticed the small slip of paper discarded on the floor near one of the rocks. Even from a small distance, the queen's sharp eyes could read some of the words off it. _"…Unfortunately, that's probably because you didn't."_ Mandy sighed internally. _"Well…at least that answers the question of who gave you the stuff. Only question now is…what to do next?"_

Mandy's eyes shifted over to Ikra, standing next to her and, though looking away from her, unable to hide how hot and bothered what they'd stumbled upon was making her, as her green thighs rubbed themselves together underneath her robe in her horniness.

" _Huh. I always wondered if this stuff would affect Aku's species."_ Mandy commented to herself. _"Not that Kare would ever need to use it on him or her."_ A thought then suddenly struck her mind, one which the queen of Death quietly pondered for a minute. _"Actually…this does provide for a rather rare opportunity. One which could open a lot of future doors if executed right."_

Mandy looked over to Junior, whom, in his current state of complete undress, was understandably doing his damnedest to avoid looking at her.

" _Sorry about this, Junior, but you'll just have to play along with it."_ She said mentally to him. _"But who knows? If things go well enough, you might even get a little more lucky today."_

"Well, Ikra, it looks like I win our bet then." Mandy said, catching back the attention of everyone in the room.

"Wh-what?" The Shoguness stuttered before Mandy grabbed her by the back of the head, bringing the woman's face in close with hers.

"And I think I know exactly what to take as my prize." The queen said with a dark smirk before she captured Ikra's lips with her own.

The eyes of everyone else in the room nearly exploded out of their skulls from this sudden turn of events, though none wider than Ikra's own. Having taken the older woman by surprise, Mandy used this opening to jab her free hand underneath Ikra's robe and take hold of one of her breasts. From how they could see Mandy's fingers moving underneath the fabric, the teens could tell that Mandy was being very rough with it, further evidenced by Ikra herself, whose moans muffled by Mandy's mouth seemed to indicate protest and pain. But soon those moans started to become slower and far more drawn out, with the green woman sinking more into Mandy's arms as the moans changed to a more pleasure filled tone.

Mandy broke up the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging between the two women as Ikra's tongue still hung outside her mouth, almost whining that she'd stopped her assault. "I always knew you wanted a piece of me, Ikra." Mandy sadistically mocked her.

Ikra shrugged, though still gazing into Mandy's red eyes with a coy smile. "Perhaps I'm just curious as to what all the fuss is about."

Mandy raised an eyebrow at that remark. Using her foot, she slid the door to the hot springs closed before forcefully throwing Ikra up against the wall, much to the demon woman's delight. Mandy attacked her mouth again and this time Ikra was eagerly waiting for her. Mandy thrust herself hard against the woman's open legs to pin her further against the wall, while her hand still forcefully kneaded Ikra's breast, her now open robe giving the two teens a full look at how green and pump the delicious fruits were.

Whether it was in retaliation or simply to get things moving faster, Ikra's hand grabbed the back of Mandy's robe and literally tore the garment away from her body, not caring a thing about the damage as she could easily afford another one. Though this did nothing to change what Mandy was doing to the woman, save for allowing her to get in closer, it did now leave the queen of Death completely nude, giving both teens, and in particular Junior, a nice full view of her bare, panty-less ass.

To her surprise, Chi's nose felt like it was almost felt like it was about to start gushing blood. She'd always known that Mandy had a nice figure, as it was one of the many reasons so many lords sought to make her theirs. But to actually see it for herself, and in action with her own mother no less… It was starting to get something of a heated reaction out of the heavily blushing girl who couldn't stop watching.

Junior, by contrast, instantly slapped his hand over his own eyes to cut off his view. _"I should not have seen that."_ He thought to himself, his hand almost burning from the heat it felt coming off his face. His situation was not helped by the fact that he could still hear Ikra's moan's as Mandy made out with her, or the fact that, even in the blackness of his closed eyes, Junior could still almost see the echoes of that perfect, almost heart shaped ass. _"…I REALLY should not have seen that!"_

Feeling she'd gotten Ikra sufficiently warmed up, Mandy pulled the older woman away from the wall, stripping her of her robe as well before forcing her to face the pool while she stood behind her. Mandy started by running her hands over the green woman's butt and belly before the two hands went off in different directions. One ran up her chest, gliding seductively over Ikra's tits, before taking a light but firm hold of the woman's neck, holding her in place as Mandy kissed along its back. The other trailed down her abdomen, traversing lower and lower until it finally reached the edge of her clit and invited herself in. With two fingers Mandy moved around inside the other woman, knowing the instant she touched upon her clitoris when Ikra let out a sudden sharp moan.

Ikra groaned as Mandy started to finger her, grinding her ass up into Mandy's own pussy as a sign of her enjoyment. From both the grinding and the feel of Ikra's jiggly butt against her, Mandy started to become very turned on, grinding back and finger fucking her even faster. The moans that started to come out of the mouths of both women started to become increasing louder and even Junior could barely resist anymore, guiltily peeking out at the sight though the space between his fingers. And though he couldn't see it, Chi was looking just as guilty as him, her sweating hand moving slowly down her chest as it reached down to her lower region.

Kissing her way up the woman's neck, Mandy stopped at Ikra's ear and whispered something into it. Neither Junior or Chi could hear what it was, but judging by the way Ikra bit her lower lip and groaned, it was likely something very dirty.

It was at that moment Junior realized how hard he'd become in the last few minutes. He sweat and fidgeted nervously, desperately hoping that the sudden twitch of his cock was only because of what he'd imagined was said and not because he was imagining Mandy saying it to him.

"C-Chi. Maybe we s-should go." Junior said, turning towards the princess, not knowing how else to react to what was going on before them. But the moment the words left his lips was the moment Junior then noticed Chi's hand under the water, the girl furiously pleasuring herself as she watched the two older women. "Chi!" Junior yelled in surprise at the sight, though his cock giving another twitch in excitement at the view. "Wha-…What are you-!"

Junior was cut off as he found Chi's hands springing up from the water and lightly slapping themselves on the side of his head. "Oh, shut up, Junior!" Chi said hurriedly before immediately kissing him, her tongue going deep down into his throat. And before Junior even knew what was happening, he found Chi's pussy slamming back down onto his hardened cock, getting a scream of pleasure from the both of them.

With the welcoming warm of Chi's inner walls enveloping him once again, Junior hormonally filled mind quickly gave up on any thoughts of resistance. He took hold of Chi's pump rear as she bounced up and down upon him, doing nothing to hold back her screams in her incredibly turned on state. And meanwhile, right where the two queens stood watching them, Mandy gave a smirk.

"Well…someone just got a lot wetter." She commented softly into Ikra's ear as she continued to finger her. "Is that what turns you on? Watching your precious daughter getting fucked right in front of your eyes? Is that what you like to do whenever Mimi's come over? Or…maybe you're just waiting to have a crack at her yourself and you're imagining yourself in Junior's place?"

Recognizing Mandy's taunt for what it was, Ikra smirked back, still heavily grinding her ass against the queen's cunt.

"Hello, Kettle. Name's Pot. You're black." Ikra retorted.

"Excuse me?"

Ikra gave a sideways smile to her, though it was through a few heavy breaths, as Mandy was doing a very good job on her. "I can feel your wetness too, remember?" She pointed out, putting a little extra wiggle into her ass as she grinded up against her. "All the places in my abode you could have tried to seduce me and it just happens to be here in front of your son? Perhaps you're the one who's imagining themselves in the place of another? Maybe right where Chi is, sitting on Junior's cock and getting fucked hard by him while your tits bounce in front of his face."

Mandy gave a slight pause and her fingers wrapped a little tighter around Ikra's neck. "You realize I'm going to have to punish you for that little comment." She said evenly.

"I notice I'm not hearing a no." Ikra teased as Mandy threw her to the floor. The queen of Death reached for and pulled out the sash from Ikra's discarded robe (as Mandy's was currently in tatters). She then tied one end of it around Ikra's neck, creating a makeshift leash. She gave it a tug to make sure that it was nice and tight, getting a pleasurable groan out of Ikra.

Forcing Ikra to get on her back, Mandy got on top of her, lifting one of the older woman's legs up so that she could slide herself between her thighs. The lips of their lower regions kissed, causing Mandy to unintentionally let out a breath of excitement for what was about to happen. Mandy started to quickly move her waist, causing the two cunts to start grinding directly against each other, causing them both to start moaning and screaming like mad.

Mandy pulled the sash out as far as it could go, her other hand at Ikra's neck making sure it was as tight as possible. "You're not going to give up your realm anytime soon, Ikra. I know that." Mandy smiled sadistically. "But from this day forth, no matter what other partners or fuck buddies you lay with, you're never going to doubt who your true master is in bed, are you?"

"N-no!" Ikra stammered, barely able to speak with how hard Mandy was rocking her body.

"Who's your master?!" Mandy asked.

"You!"

Mandy pulled tightly on the leash and started scissoring her even faster. "Who's your master?!"

"YOU!" Ikra screamed loudly as her hands dug into Mandy's thighs, tongue hanging out of her mouth in lustful ecstasy.

As if like it was a trigger, upon hearing her mother's howl of pleasure Chi gave one final slam down on Junior's cock before letting out a long scream of her own, juices flowing out of her body as down Junior's balls as she was overtaken by a powerful orgasm. Her body twitched for almost a solid minute before Junior's cock popped out of her and she collapsed into his chest, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

Junior wrapped his arms around Chi, hugging her into him and kissing the top of her head lovingly, giving her a moment to catch her breath, something Chi happily smiled at. The Reaper didn't quite as soft a chest to rub her face against as Mimi did, but he did well enough.

Though it was the obvious differences in biology between Junior and Mimi that caused Chi to realize something as it brushed against her butt.

Chi reopened her eyes and looked down towards Junior's crotch, seeing his still fully erect penis.

"Wait…you're still hard?" Chi said, looking back at Junior. "You didn't cum too?"

Fearing that she might be feeling insulted, Junior quickly tried to explain himself. "It's not that it wasn't really good, Chi. Believe me, it _definitely_ felt good. …But after such an intense first round, not to mention my Nergal flesh is supposed to be pretty resilient anyway…getting off a second time is pretty hard to do. But it's fine, really."

"What? No, it's not!" Chi protested surprisingly caringly. "You'd think I'd be justifiably pissed if you came and I didn't, right? So why wouldn't the reverse be true?"

Junior rubbed the back of his head. "Well…I mean…I guess you have a point. But really though, it's not-!"

Junior's words were cut off by his own groan as Chi reached under the water and took hold of his hardened member. "No buts." She stated, gently tugging it and leading it forward as a way of getting Junior to stand up a bit and lean against one of the rock so that his crotch was just above the water level. "Besides…" Chi said, licking her lips. "You got me to imagine it earlier. Now I want a taste of the real thing."

And without another word between them, Chi enveloped the entirety of the Reaper's cock with her mouth, it's head parting through her soft plush lips before the rest followed it in.

"Oh…Chi…!" Junior moaned, tilting his head back with his eyes closed, his hand pushing against the back of her head as she slowly bobbed up and down. It was a different sensation than actually being inside her, but her loving tongue made it so it was just as much of an enjoyable one.

Chi's tongue slid and twisted around his pole, getting a taste for it. There was a bit of saltiness to it, which Chi imagined was left over from when he'd cum earlier. She believed she could even taste a bit of her own juices on the rod of meat, judging from how she remembered Mimi tasting when she'd gotten her to cum. From this, as well as the texture of the cock in her mouth and the way it was hitting the back of her throat, Chi felt like she should be disgusted with what was happening. But instead, every second that passed just made her love Junior's taste more and more, causing her to force her head further down on each bob for more of it, something her ears were rewarded for with each of her lover's moans.

Meanwhile, Ikra and Mandy were both far gone mentally. Their bodies glistened with sweat as they continued to fuck each other hard. Ikra's arms were wrapped around Mandy's neck as they kissed deeply, their tongues dancing around each other inside their mouths. Mandy was gripping Ikra's ass so hard that it was starting to leave red marks across her skin. And when the moment of truth came and the climax arrived, both women screamed loudly as their bodies exploded in a shattering orgasm.

They kept themselves pressed against each other to keep the feeling going as long as possible. Finally, when it did end, Mandy got up off of her and collapsed onto her butt straight across from the other woman, her breath slightly ragged but a still smirk across her face, always pleased to have made someone powerful submit to her.

"Lasted longer than I thought you would." Mandy commented as she took a breath.

Ikra gave a tired smile but then turned her head to the side, watching as Chi's head bobbed hungrily along Junior's penis. "Funny enough…I think I can go for a bit more." She murmured as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Mandy asked evenly.

Ikra shot her a smirk as she walked towards the pool. "Well…my little girl seems to be having a bit of trouble finishing your boy off. I feel obligated to…give her a hand."

"You know, I'm not exactly known to like being ignored." Mandy stated.

"Well, technically speaking, the boy's half you, right?" Ikra pointed out. "So I argue that I'm just making sure I have all my bases covered."

Mandy rolled her eyes at the comment, but did nothing to stop the older woman as she lowered herself down into the hot spring, the noise of her splash causing Chi to lift her head up away from Junior's crotch to turn and see her.

"Room for one more, sweetie?" Ikra asked as she approached the two. It brought something of a proud smile to the woman's face as she watched Chi's slightly wide eyes scan her body from top to bottom, completely mesmerized. Even the Shoguness could admit Mimi was a damn sexy girl and if even after being with her seeing Ikra's body still left Chi speechless…well…that certainly didn't hurt the ego any.

"Of course." Chi finally answered, a twinge of excitement in her voice as she moved over slightly. Ikra gave a nod in appreciation and lowered herself down to be on the same level as her daughter.

"Mmm… You've been doing quite the job on this little thing now, haven't you?" Ikra cooed as she slid her fingers gently across Junior's cock and balls, sending a shiver of anticipation up the Reaper's spine. "But how about we try something new?"

Ikra took hold of her breasts with both hands and pushed them together around Junior's dick, smothering it between them. Junior moaned as she started to move them up and down along its length.

"Don't be shy, Chi. You join in too." Ikra said kindly to her daughter. Chi blushed at the comment, looking down at her own chest. She wasn't badly endowed by any means, but in comparison to her mother, whom seemed to be a full size larger, she felt a bit inadequate. But then Ikra gave a wink at her, causing Chi's blush to increase. The teen, after a moment of hesitation, slowly took hold of her breasts, a sudden surge of what felt like electricity flying through her body and down to her vagina the moment her hands touched her sensitive nipples.

" _I can't believe it! I'm turned on this much?!"_ Chi thought in amazement to herself as she kneaded them. Even with Junior earlier, or even on some of her best nights with Mimi, it'd never felt this incredible just to have her breasts touched.

Having a good idea of where this sudden turn on was coming from, Chi quickly moved closer to her mother and pressed her tits right up against hers, with Junior's erect cock right in the middle of them both.

Junior moaned louder and louder as the women rubbed him up and down, his dick never knowing such softness could exist. Chi herself was practically ready to cum again right on the spot, loving the fell of Ikra's breasts pressed up and rubbing against hers.

With both teens now exactly where she wanted them, Ikra lowered her breasts all the way down to the base of Junior's cock, making sure to keep them pressed against him as she started to first kiss and then start licking its bulbous head, Chi quickly following her lead and doing the same.

"See, sometimes you can't just go all in." Ikra smiled as she trailed he tongue all the way up the length of Junior's dick. "Sometimes it's nice to tease them a little. Make them build up to the breaking point."

Chi couldn't agree more, as her tongue trailed its own path on the other side of his cock. The two women licked and kissed their way around the hunk of meat, their tongues finally meeting each other as they guided across the head. Ikra was the one who initiated the contact, knowing exactly what she wanted, Frenching the teen girl deeply while the cockhead was moved around lovingly between their mouths. Chi was all too happy to go along with it, closing her eyes and leaning further into Ikra's lips.

" _If it wasn't for how amazing this feels, then there's no way this couldn't be a dream!"_ Junior thought to himself, his head leaning back and his hips buckling forward to be further in the women's embrace. _"A mom and daughter are making out over my dick! And by the look of it, that's not all they're going to do."_

Indeed, Junior was correct, for soon after Ikra did stand up, leaving a trail of saliva hanging between her and her daughter on the cockhead as their lips parted. Ikra then started to climb on top of Junior, leaning over him with her lap just inches away from his pounding erection.

"Well, well, Mr. Demon Reaper, you really are a tougher nut to crack that I thought." The green woman smiled, trailing circles across Junior's chest with her finger, taking some of his breath away. "Most men would have climaxed the instant Chi and I even touched them, let alone all that came after. But I suppose you've gotten a little spoiled after getting the taste of the inside of a real woman. So…if I want to break you…I guess I'll just have to be more direct now, won't I?"

Junior's blush reddened at the seductive tone in her words and soon gave a sudden stiff moan as Chi started to deep throat him again.

"Oh, yes. She's getting you nice and warmed up for me." Ikra cooed, reaching behind her to lightly pat the back of her daughter's head as she bobbed up and down. "You don't mind that do you, Junior? Have one of the most powerful women in the Underworld realms taking a nice long ride on top of you?"

"N-no. I don't…I don't mind at all…" Junior said, his mind going fuzzy as he was sure there was not a single drop of blood anywhere else in his body other than in his cock.

Ikra smirked. "Good boy. And who knows? I'm certainly not knocking my daughter's body, but perhaps you'll find you enjoy the taste more of an older, more developed woman." She said, pushing her wondrously soft chest against him. "I'm sure that'd make a certain someone very happy."

The Shoguness then started to close the distance between their faces, bringing her lips closer and closer to his own. Junior's eyes closed and he slowly leaned forward himself, feeling completely within this woman's power.

It was then that Ikra found herself casually pushed aside, falling off of Junior's body and splashing down into the water. It didn't take long for her head to pop back up though. "Mandy, what the hell?!" She yelled, knowing the instant it happened that it could be no one else.

At that note Junior reopened his eyes, now seeing his mother standing right beside him in the pool. They all been so distracted earlier that it was no wonder no one had noticed her get in the water before now.

"M-mom? What…what are you-?"

Mandy lightly took hold of his head with both hands, cutting him off. "Shut up." She said simply to him before giving him a deep kiss.

Junior's eye went wide as possible the moment their lips touched and Mandy's tongue forced its way into his mouth. For a moment Junior lost all sense of where he was and what was happening. And when he finally came back down to Earth, it was like something ruptured inside him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Junior screamed as cum exploded from his cock, filling Chi's mouth up to the brim. The princess took in her fill of his salty essence and was about to pull away but Mandy, taking one hand away from Junior's face, pushed down on the back of Chi's head, forcing her to take it all. Chi's eyes went wide and started to roll back in her skull as the Reaper's hot seed filled her cheeks and started spilling down her throat, forcing her to swallow. Tears started to well up as Mandy kept her pinned against him, both from the pain and because of how good it felt in spite of that.

Finally, when she figured the girl had had enough, Mandy released her. Chi's head pulled back sharply as she coughed and gasped for air, leaning back and falling into the water. Her tongue hung outside her head as she panted heavily, in the queen's eyes making her look like a dog as she floated, something Mandy commented to herself as fitting.

She then refocused her attentions back on Junior. "Hmm. I wasn't expecting you to cum so quickly. To be honest, it's actually a bit flattering, given how long you held up against these two." She commented.

Junior's mind was still in a bit of a daze from such an intense orgasm. "Y-yeah. I just…wasn't expecting that…" He panted tiredly, his slightly muscular chest rising and falling.

Mandy almost gave a smirk at that and turned her head towards Ikra. "Ikra, why don't you go and get your daughter cleaned up. _I'll_ handle things from here." She said, looking back down at Junior.

The irritation faded from the older woman's face, replaced with a look of surprise and then intrigue as her eyes moved over towards Chi. Her finger pushed against her lips as she pondered.

"Don't mind if I do." She finally decided, making her way across the water towards the teen. When she reached her floating body, Chi looked lazily up at her, giving her mother a tired smile. Ikra returned the smile as she knelt down to her. Holding Chi gently by the waist and back of her head, Ikra kissed her fully. Chi returned the kiss without even a second thought, wrapping her smooth black arms around the older woman's neck to bring her in even closer.

As they made out, Ikra swam as she held Chi's body, moving them both over to the other side of the hot spring, putting more room between them and the queen and prince.

Junior sweat as Mandy straddled his lap, though he could not tell if it was from fear or anticipation. "H-hey, mom. We're…I mean we're not really going to-"

"My question first." The queen said sternly, cutting him off and instantly granting her his full attention. "Junior, tell me you were not foolish enough to use a brew of Lilith's Nectar without knowing what it was first."

Junior looked at her in confusion. "Lilith's Nectar? Wait…you mean that stuff that was in the vial? No, of course not. Chi and I were trying to figure out what it was when it fell in the water and dissolved."

"Ah. That explains it." Mandy said, the missing pieces finally falling into place in her head. "Yeah, that stuff's a bitch to dispose of because of how easily it can go from one form to another. Still doesn't fix our problem though."

Though in his recovering state Junior was slow on the uptake, the Reaper soon started to put together what his mother was talking about. "Wait, you mean all of this is because of that weird liquid?" He asked. After a second of thought he then had an incredibly worried and guilty look come over his features. "Oh god. Please tell me I didn't accidentally drug Chi into having sex with me!"

Mandy raised an eyebrow at his remark, both surprised and a bit proud of how immediately her son had become terrified that he'd taken advantage of someone.

"Relax." She assured him. "Chi jumping your bones happened because it was something she wanted to do and not because of some roofie. I'll explain more about it when we get home but right now we have a more immediate situation to deal with."

Taking the woman at her word, Junior let out a small sigh of relief.

"It's too risky to take you out into the city right now, or even back to the castle. Who knows what impulses could strike you." Mandy continued. "Heck, truthfully speaking, after being in this room for this long it's probably not safe for me to go anywhere either. Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a few more hours. …Though thankfully…" She smirked. "Physical exhaustion does help to speed up the process. And it looks like you've got a bit further to go."

At first he didn't know what she was talking about, but soon Junior felt the pleasurable touch of the queen's beautiful round ass against the tip of his once again hardened cock. He hadn't noticed it before but with the way she was sitting on, the way her long legs slid around his waist, and with how close her full, voluptuous chest was to his face, how could he not be? To make matters worse Junior could still see some of the redness left on Mandy's hand from pulling on Ikra's leash, instantly reminding him of them fucking each other earlier, which only served to make him harder.

"W-wait. What are…what are we about to do, m-"

"No." She ordered him, pushing a finger up against his lips to shush him. Almost unconsciously Junior's tongue tried to part its way through his lips so that he could get a taste of her finger. "Right now, you call me Mandy. Or master/mistress if you prefer." She removed her finger and then proceeded to lean down against him, pushing her breasts up against his chest as her face hung as close to his as possible without actually touching it. Junior's face was the reddest it'd ever been as Mandy looked deep into his eyes, a hungry smile spreading across her famous perma-frown. "Right now, just relax, Junior, and let me take good care of you."

* * *

… **Meanwhile, several realms away in the great Castle Grimskull…**

There was a knock on the door to Grim's office.

"Come in." Death called out from his desk as he filled out his daily paperwork.

From the doorway the small ragdoll form of the seventeen-year-old Minimandy entered, giving a polite bow as she did so. "Hello, father."

"Ah, Minnie. How can I help ya, girl?" Grim greeted her.

"I wast hoping thee could help identify for me something I hath found." She explained, getting more of Grim's attention away from his paperwork as she walked to his desk with a small cup of something. "I wast in the kitchen, fixing myself a small snack, at which hour I took notice of some strange bits of liquid disposed of in the trash. As we own no such beverages that bare similarity to what I discovered, I wast careful to gather what I could of the liquid. Without coming into direct contact with it, of course. Having some unknown pathogen within our castle is not oft something wise to ignore, thus I brought it hither for thee to perhaps shed some light upon."

Minnie handed over the small cup to Grim so that he could study it, the Grim Reaper pulling up a pair of Pince-nez glasses to help him get a better look at the black liquid that barely filled an eighth of the cup.

"Oh ho! I know what dis is!" The Reaper said with an excited laugh when he realized what it was. "Oh…this takes me back. Gave me some of the more interesting jobs of my Reaping career."

"What is it?" Minnie asked curiously.

"Dis, my dear, is Lilith's Nectar: a very difficult to brew potion whose existence is known by very few. Its purpose is to the release the desires of one's heart."

"What, like to release them of their inhibitions?" Minnie asked.

"Ehhh, sort of. It's a bit difficult to explain." Grim said. "Okay, how about dis: in the mortal world, there are certain types of showmen known as hypnotists. Now, the common misconception people tend to have about hypnotists is that they can hypnotize you into doing whatever they want, but that is not the case. Save for those who use actual magic and mystical items, their hypnosis works through the power of suggestion and follows a simple rule: the person being hypnotized has to want to be hypnotized. They have to want to be part of the show, they have to want to make an ass out of themselves by clucking like a chicken onstage. That's why one of these showmen can't just hypnotize you and command you to jump off a building and kill yourself. It goes against what your mind would ever allow you to do. Lilith's Nectar, in a way, follows a similar rule. The urges it brings out when a person is exposed to it are urges that person already has. It does not dull the senses or relax a person into being more open to suggestion, however. It more…makes them come face-to-face with what those urges are, if that makes any sense. It can't make you do anything you don't already want to do. Though of course just because it's something you want to do doesn't mean that it's a good idea to do."

"I take it that's where you come in." Minnie guessed.

"Right you are." Grim nodded with a chuckle. "The biggest warning label you could give this stuff is that it's not safe to use on people who love you and people who hate you, and too many times mortals misread the signals. There was a guy one time who made a deal with a demon to get his hands on the stuff so that he could seduce his neighbor's wife. Turns out though that the woman was actually very happy with her marriage and actually couldn't stand him. She stabbed the guy roughly 37 times in the stomach after he exposed her to it, then proceeded to go upstairs and rock her husband's work so hard the bed broke. I know about that last part because the noise made me jump when I came to collect his soul."

"Thee understand if I doth not feel sorry for the miscreant." Minnie commented bluntly.

"I imagine you wouldn't feel sorry for most of the others either." Grim replied. "People ain't as great at reading signals or the fine print as they think they are."

"I see." Minnie said, absorbing all this new information. "But that still doest not explain why the potion is here within the castle."

"Well, given that today is the day your mother and brother are paying Aku a visit, I can only imagine it was something Mandy decided to whip up at the last minute." Grim theorized. "I believe I do recall her once telling me that she learned how to make it when she was with Kare. I don't think it'd surprise you to know that it's a favorite of his that he likes to bring up every now and then. Spreading misery by showing people the ugliness of their own hearts is kind of his thing. It's actually what he based the power Mimi used on you during the Demon Reaper incident. Er…no offence."

"Tis fine. I've hath learned to come to terms with mine feelings." Minnie said, though clearly still feeling embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Hoping to get away from that particular subject and back on topic, Minnie said "But wherefore would mother maketh such a thing for her meeting with the Shogun of Sorrows?"

"Now that is a good question." Grim commented as he studied the small cup again. "I can't imagine her and Aku having any hidden urges towards the other, other than wanting to perhaps stab each other back and forth for a few hours. Even if Aku was willing to part with his empire, which I highly doubt, Mandy hates winning by those kind of methods anyway. She prefers to simply crush her enemies and take whatever's left. …But…I suppose this wouldn't be the first time I've failed to understand one of that woman's big plans. Whatever her reasons fer making this stuff, I'm sure she has some kind of end goal in mind."

* * *

… **Back in the hot springs of Aku Palace…**

"Oh Junior! Fuck me!" Mandy cried out before recapturing the Reaper's lips. Junior had her pinned against the rock he'd previously laid against, his hip unable to stop moving as they thrust his cock forward into the warm embrace of the queen's vagina. Her upper arms were wrapped completely around his neck, her soft skin brushing against him, with one of her hands kneading the top of his scalp as she kept him pulled in as close as possible while their tongues invaded each other's mouths. Her soft thighs were wrapped tightly around his waist, with the soles of her feet rubbing against Junior's butt and encouraging him to thrust in deeper and deeper.

" _How? How can this feel so good?!"_ Junior's thoughts screamed lustfully inside his head. _"This is…this is worse than if I were to do this kind of thing with Minnie! And yet…I can't…I don't want to stop! Her insides…they're so hot! She so tight! Even more than Chi! And my hips won't stop moving on their own!"_

Across the small pool from them, another pair was in a similar state of sexual bliss, as Ikra's two fingers slid in and out of Chi, making sure she was striking the girl in a few very pleasurable spots. The pleasure she gave her daughter was returned two-fold, as Chi had a desperate hold of the older woman's tits, squeezing them lovingly as Ikra's nipples were pointed to their max.

"Tell me, my love!" Ikra yelled excitedly as Chi screamed and moaned around her fingers, her body almost bouncing on them as she laid on her back. "Tell me what you want and I'll make sure you get it!"

It took the princess a minute to answer, as she was breathing so hard from how good it felt. "I want…! I want to lick you! I want to eat you out!" She screamed.

Ikra's eyes went wide and a massive grin spread across her face. She unsheathed her fingers from inside her and leaned back in to kiss her deeply again. She gripped her tight little rear hard as she flipped the two of them over. Now, with her underneath Chi, Ikra spread her legs wide open and used her hands to spread the lips of her pussy so that the girl could have a nice full look.

"For today, my body is yours." Ikra said through heavy, excited breath. "Do not hold back. My body is yours to do whatever you want with."

Chi nearly came on the spot, diving face first into the Shoguness' pussy the instant after those words left her lips. Ikra's back arched back heavily as she let out a loud moan, never realizing before now how long she'd been waiting for this. She could feel Chi's hand's tight grip around her hips as she pulled the older woman further into her mouth. Ikra gripped the back of Chi's scalp hard, moaning and screaming as she felt the girl curious tongue thrash about inside her cunt, licking and slurping at her folds, drinking in all of her delicious juices as Ikra's pussy practically overflowed with wetness, her will barely able to hold back her incoming orgasm as she wanted her daughter's savage assault of her body to last as long as possible.

" _I know I can never replace your beloved Mimi in your heart, my love."_ Ikra mentally thought to Chi as her outward body begged for more. _"I will not try to. But I'll make damn sure that that little she-devil has to go beyond her A-game if she ever wants to be able to compete with your memories of this day!"_

Junior meanwhile was having difficulty keeping his mind and body under control. He now held Mandy above the water as he stood, hands under her toned yet soft thighs as she had her back pressed against his chest, sitting in the reverse cowgirl position as she rode his mighty cock. The Reaper continuously kissed and sucked on her beautiful white neck, his body unable to do anything other than act.

"You can feel it, can't you, Junior?" Mandy whispered seductively into his ear, the Reaper able to feel her hot, ragged breath. "The tip of your cock kissing my womb. That's why your body just keeps going. The Nergal demon blood in your veins boiling with lust now that my body is finally in your grasp. More than just the rest of the Underworld, you're so much like me. Your body craves only the most powerful to be your mate. Ikra and Chi came close, but like with Nergal Jr and Dan for me, they just weren't enough. Because you know, don't you? You know there's only one woman powerful enough to be worthy of your full embrace."

"Yes…" Junior finally admitted in a hushed tone, unable to take it anymore. He lowered her down as carefully as his shaking body could let her, allowing the goddess of a woman just enough time to bend over and take hold of one of the spring's wall rocks for support before Junior pulled back slightly and then slammed the entirety of his meaty shaft deep into her. Her mouth hung open as her moans filled the room, overshadowing even Ikra's as her daughter was causing her to climax. Junior gave the queen no time to adjust as he started to fuck her raw. His hand slapped hard against her rear, causing Mandy to give a pleasurable hiss. She could feel the marks Junior's nails were making against her creamy skin as he held her hips, making sure that she took in every inch of him on each thrust, the force of which causing her tits to bounce wildly up and down.

" _Now THIS is the you I wanted to see, Junior!"_ Mandy thoughts screamed, flashing back to her earlier conversation with Ikra as Junior took control over her sex hungry body.

Finally, after a few more incredible minutes, Mandy felt the signaling twitch of his cock inside her.

"Mandy…!" Junior moaned. "I'm going…I'm going to…!

"Do it." She said quickly, giving him her consent. "Cum inside of me. I will accept it all."

Junior's pace increased only slightly. Just enough for him to finally cross that final finish line and bring Mandy along with him.

Junior and Mandy gave one final moan as his cock swelled up to its maximum before finally releasing all it held, Mandy's vaginal walls greedily clamping down on him to take in as much of it as she could. Her inner juices coated his cock and balls as she came along with him, cooling them while his hot seed simultaneously warmed her insides.

Finally, the two collapsed. Mandy against the rock and Junior against her back. The two laid against each other, their sweaty, exhausted bodies curling up into each other, small smiles drifting across their lips. Mandy even gave another smirk, feeling Junior's happily deflated cock resting against her buttocks, content in knowing that neither Chi or Ikra could have gotten him this far.

Speaking of whom, with one eye lazily half open, Mandy looked over at the two, feeling another smidge of pride as she saw they were already finished. Ikra still laid against her rock, panting heavily as wetness trailed down from her cunt, while Chi had her head laid sleepily against the woman's crotch, both with their fingers still lovingly intertwined.

"Guess we went on longer than they could." Mandy remarked to Junior with a smug sigh.

Junior then lifted his head up just slightly enough so that his lips were near her ear.

"I can keep going." He whispered in a malicious tone.

The queen's eyes went wide and she quickly looked up at the now standing Junior, whom had a dark smile spreading across his face as his eyes started to glow green.

From Junior's body, a copy of himself split off. Then from the two of them, two more split off, creating four Juniors in total.

" _That…that's the ghost multiplication technique!"_ Mandy realized as she stared in shock. _"When…when did he learn to do that?!"_

Her question would have to wait until later, as he found the original Junior forcefully locking lips with her as he pulled her up from where she lay. One of the clones meanwhile got behind her, lifting her butt up into just the right position for him to shove his dick into her anus, his effort rewarded by a slightly pained moan from Mandy. And without giving her any time to get used to this penetration, the original shoved his own dick right back into her pussy, somehow hard again even after everything that'd happened.

While they did that the other two clones made their way over to Chi and Ikra. The two women did not notice them until the very moment the clones picked them up and sheathed themselves inside them. And though they were taken suddenly by surprise, the mother-daughter pair quickly found the new situation to be to their likely. Chi and Ikra kissed each other heavily as the Junior's fucked them from behind, sandwiching the two women between them so that their soft busty bodies pressed together.

Mandy meanwhile found herself suspended in the air above the water as the two cocks thrust in and out of her from the two different angles. The original Junior kept his hold on her thighs to help keep her up and to give him proper leverage, while the clone held her arms back at both his sides as he continuously thrusted upwards into her.

"Oh? Don't tell me the great Queen Mandy is already ready to throw in the towel?" The original smirked as Mandy did her best to hold back her moans.

And, to even her own surprise, Mandy smirked back at him, her heart beating faster and her inner walls becoming tighter around the two cocks at the Reaper's challenge.

"Bring it on, big boy."

* * *

… **Hours later…**

"Bye! See you later!" Chi waved happily along with her mother on the front steps of Aku Palace as Junior and Mandy walked back to their limo. "Come back any time!"

The two shapeshifters were positively glowing as they waved goodbye and even Mandy seemed to be in a far better mood than her usual sour self.

Junior, by contrast, had his hood drawn all the way up and his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. Though even under the shadow of his hood Junior's face was still lit up like a bright red neon stop sign.

"…You okay?" Mandy asked him once they were out of earshot of Ikra and Chi.

"Yeah. Just…processing." Junior admitted, able to feel the heat radiating off his blushing face.

"Yeah, not everyone's ready for their first time with Lilith's Nectar." Mandy commented casually. "I would have introduced you to it at a slower pace, though obviously, in this case, that wasn't an option. Though, if you're worried about getting us knocked up, you can relax. Ikra and Chi don't have wombs unless they make a conscious effort to create one in themselves and I use very effective birth control."

"That wasn't what I was thinking about but I'm glad you're telling me this now so I won't freak out when the thought hits me later." Junior commented as the two of them approached the limousine. As the skeleton chauffeur opened the door for them, Junior looked hesitantly at Mandy. "You're not going to…you know…tell dad or Minnie about this, are you?"

Junior's words got a small chuckle out of her as she got in the car. "No, don't worry. I won't." Mandy assured him. "It'll be our little secret." She said, making the hushed signal with her finger to her lips.

Junior breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." He said as he sat down in his seat, his mind going off to deal with other problems.

Once they were settled in, the driver closed the door behind them and got back behind the wheel. The long car moved back down along the circular road before taking off once again into the busy red and black sky.

"…But are you sure you don't want me to?" Mandy asked, unable to resist the temptation. "I mean, Grim especially would probably be proud of you. Three women at once is certainly nothing to sneeze at. Especially not with how long you lasted."

"Please no." Her son begged.

"Heck, Grim and Ikra used to have a thing for each other years back. Nothing romantic, of course, but I know they've had a few very good times together."

"I'm not hearing this." Junior sang.

"I believe their favorite game to play was "How low can you go?"."

"LALALALA I'M NOT HEARING THIS! LALALALA!" Junior protested, shoving his fingers into his ears.

Mandy gave another chuckle and looked back out the window. Even after all that, she still couldn't resist teasing him a bit.

" _But, in all seriousness, Junior…"_ Mandy thought. _"We will have to deal with the little she-devil back home who gave you that stuff."_

* * *

… **Back at Castle Grimskull…**

The long red tail of the girl known as Mimi curled up in anticipation as she laid sprawled out underneath Junior's bed. It'd been several hours since her roommate and his mother had left to visit her beloved and she could only imagine what was happening right now. Her heart had skipped a beat earlier when she'd gotten the magical signal that the seal on the vial she'd hidden in Junior's hoodie had been broken. At last, things were starting to come together.

In front of her was a long piece of paper. A list, as it were, that she kept hidden from everyone, Junior especially. It was a rather simply list, but it helped her keep track of where she was going, as well as give her reminders of some of her certain fantasies.

"Gather the ingredients" and "Pass it off to Junior" were already checked off from the list. Pencil in claw, Mimi then did the same to "Get Junior and Chi to bond", a step that literally had "Wink, wink" written right next to it.

Mimi set the pencil down next to her and her feet waved dreamily back and forth as she looked at the steps further down the list.

"Three-way with Junior and Chi" was the next one. The main goal all of this had stemmed from and the one Mimi was of course looking forward to the most.

But, as time went on in developing her plan in how to accomplish this, Mimi's mind had started to get creative and wonder if certain other end goals were possible too.

Next to this step she'd written three small notes, one for each possibility of what could have happened this day in Aku City.

"With Ikra?"

"With Mandy?"

"With Ikra and Mandy?"

All these were possibilities and depending on how things went she was sure her beloved and roommate wouldn't mind a fourth or fifth party joining in on the fun. She had several more ideas and steps laid out after, though regardless the main goal in the end would be for her, Junior, and Chi to have a home of their own and for her to have the two of them all to herself.

All always, thinking about this possible future with them nearly broke a smile across the girl's normally expressionless face.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Wow, I am dizzy. I can't tell if it's from how long this story got, how late I spent working on it, or how perverted it got. Probably a combination of all three.

Some backstory for this lemon: I've been getting requests to do a Junior X Chi lemon for some time (I'm still planning to eventually make an Empire of Death tie-in at some put but as a full story, not a oneshot). Junior X Mandy is an idea that's been floating around for a bit (understandably, one of the people who requested that kind of story asked that I not use his/her name). And I've wanted to use either Ikra or Aku for something at some point. But with all these ideas I couldn't think of a full story to tell with any them that I thought was any good, and it was actually AMTT94's suggestion of a Mandy X Ikra lemon by way of bet that sparked the idea in my head and started pulling things together. It's kind of a simple case of: why not just do all of them? I don't know if it worked but it sure as heck got written. Whether it is any good (or whether its covered in too great a layer of eww) is up to you guys, the readers.

Point is, stories like this are why I make note of who is involved in the lemon at the beginning of the story. Makes it so people have a few less nasty surprises.

By the way, I'll taken the results of last chapter's AOQ. What I did was add up the ranks each person gave each story idea and thus the one with the lowest total would be the one I'd do for the next non-lemon oneshot, as that'd be the story that had the most people in its favor.

Story 1's ranks were: 3, 2, 2, 2, giving a total of 9.

Story 2's ranks were 2, 3, 1, 1, giving a total of 7.

Story 3's ranks were 1, 1, 3, 3, giving a total of 8.

Thus the next non-lemon story will be story 2. Don't worry, I still plan on eventually making the other two at some point but this will be the one that takes priority.

P.S. Apologies to Bleedman and Griddles should they ever happen to read any of my lemons. I try to still make them good stories, but I can only imagine how traumatizing it must be to read about a character you created doing the things I've had them do. I'm not going to stop, but I'm mindful of how weird it is.

* * *

 **Audience Opinion Question:** So I want to make sure I have some verity in the characters I use for the lemons. You know, change it up every now and then. Thus why the next lemon story is likely going to be a Mimi X Raven story, as Raven is a character connected to  Grim Tales that I haven't used yet and I think there's good story potential in her interacting with Mimi. I don't mind pairing a new character up with one I've already used, I just don't want to do the same thing with the same two characters over and over again.

All that being said, I have four different Grim Tales (some technically) related characters that I'm trying to think up lemons for but I've got very few at the moment. So I was hoping some of my readers might have some ideas for me to consider.

I'm not asking for a lemon idea with all four characters in it, oh no. That's way too much at once. I'm more just looking for idea and suggestions that involve any of the four. If you have ideas for each of the different characters, even better, as you can be damn sure I'll read through and consider each one, as reading what you people have posted has helped me get over writer's block before.

Anyway, the four characters I'm trying to think of lemon related stories are:

 **Daniela:** daughter of Dan and Mandy and twin to Manny (whom will of course be aged up to at least 16 years old, as I'm not going to write any kid porn).

 **Manny:** Son of Dan and Mandy and twin to Daniela (ditto on the age thing).

 **Dani Phantom:** the female clone of Danny Phantom from the original show, which could technically make her Manny and Daniela's aunt. Given that we don't know what happened to her or Danny, she could still be alive or at least wondering the Ghost Zone.

 **Eris, the Goddess of Chaos:** From the original Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. I already have plans for her in my regular stories, but I'm curious how she could work in a lemon, especially in regards to her reaction to a grown-up Mandy or meeting Mandy's kids.

Again, any ideas you have for any of these characters, I will be more than happy to listen to.


	10. Jewel of my Life

**Jewel of my Life**

 **Geo Soul:** If it's the JuniorXMinnieXMandy idea then probably not, as I've almost got the Mimi X Raven story finished.

 **nightmaster000:** Ooh, there are lots of interesting ideas here. I'll be honest, I've never considered Samantha for really anything in my stories, mostly because I don't think I've ever seen any of Medabots (though I think I got one of their toys years ago from a thrift store). Though the recent PPGD flashbacks have given a little more insight to her character, so it might be something to think about.

Dani as a Grim family subordinate or a Dan substitute are interesting too. The most I've thought about so far for her role in Grim Tales is being one of Walker's ghost cops, as she wouldn't have anywhere else to go and would want to dispense justice of some kind.

Next chapter's AOQ will probably involve an idea I have of an Eris lemon, as I haven't gotten too many suggestions for her.

Dipper, I've thought about. Mina…I'll have to think about how that'll go. Like with Samantha I'd never even heard of Mina and the Count until they appeared in the comic, so I only know the character by what's been shown on panel about her.

 **Coldblue:** You can tell I've been away for a while when the season started and ended between chapters in this collection.

Also, good to see you here. I've seen your reviews in Akumakami64's Raging Demon Reaper story and your answers and questions to each chapter are always very cool to read and consider.

 **Brandon Storm:** A bit of an oversight, I suppose, but I was looking for suggestions for characters I haven't used yet and I've had stories for both Minnie and Mimi and most certainly will have more in the future, as they are part of the main Grim Tales cast.

I see your point on the kid porn vs. incest thing. But for me, when it comes to my lemon stories, and really just porn in general, it really comes down to consent. Do the two or more characters who are having sex with each other actually want to be having sex with each other and are they physically and mentally mature enough to really know what sex is and what it entails? That why I went out of my way to explain how the Lilith's Nectar worked in the last chapter and had Chi agree with Mandy's term in Best served with company before they started having sex with each other. I wanted to make it clear that that these characters were making the conscious choice to have sex. And even with the age difference between Junior and Blossom in the Blossoming Romance chapter, that's why my cut-off age is 16 at bare minimum, as Junior at age 17 would be emotionally and mentally prepared for sex. Sorry to ramble but it's just my opinion that a child cannot truly give consent, as they're not physically or mentally grown enough to truly understand what sex is. Yeah with last chapter may have had Junior and Chi shagging Mandy and Ikra, which is weird and kind of creepy, no doubt, but at least both characters are old enough and capable enough to say if that's what they really want.

By the way, I love the Manny idea, especially given how he acted around Mimi in Afterbirth.

 **DPSS:** I might have to consider this, as people keep asking for AU's of my Empire of Death story and I see no reason why I can't do the same with Complex.

 **AMTT94:** I will say, I love all three of these ideas. I love Darkseid, thus why he's probably going to be in my League Beyond Legends story, and the 12 labors of Hercules is one of my favorite stories from Greek mythology. Though, I will say that I'll probably make some changes as to what the labors are that Junior will have to face (see the AOQ at the bottom of this chapter), that way he's not just doing what Hercules did but performing some incredible acts of his own. If I ever do get around to writing an Empire of Death tie-in story, Chi saving Junior is a no-brainer, as they are supposed to be equals, at least in how much they support each other.

 **AkumaKami64:** I'm certainly considering it. This most recent lemon was me kind of dipping my toes into the water, starting things off slow, you know? I've been reading a bit of that Deviantart comic Sunstone to get a better idea of how domination works (because as the Fifty Shades of Grey movies have shown us, if you don't know what you're talking about, you're going to be made fun of a lot).

I'm also trying to figure out which is the best story idea to use for this lemon, so maybe I could throw a few idea out and you could tell me what you think or what more I could do with them?

The first idea is basically what you suggested, Junior being a willing weapon and slave to Mandy, maybe something like Alucard and Sir Integra from Hellsing Ultimate, where she's the only one who can properly control him and he's completely loyal to her. And she uses him for her pleasure, be it wiping out her enemies or "servicing" her sexually. And she also uses him as a way to make her daughter, Minnie, more assertive. Minnie in general is a fairly sweet and passive girl, which Mandy generally seems to not have a problem with so long as she doesn't let herself get pushed around. But Minnie also has a problem of not fully going after what she wants. With Junior as her slave, Mandy makes it clear that Junior belongs to her and if Minnie wants him, she's going to have to be more aggressive and work to inherit her throne and Junior along with it (Mandy still loves her daughter, she just wants her to fight for what she wants).

Another idea I've had is Junior ending up falling back in time to the era where Mandy was still mayor of Megaville, before she married Grim. Knowing what the future holds, but also not wanting to tip off people like HIM that he knows his plan, Junior decides to work in secret with the younger version of his mother to try and save Megaville. Mandy, being as smart and controlling as she is, does quickly figure out who Junior is and does nothing to hide it from him, though she agrees to help him, just so long as he shares everything he knows about the future with her.

Now, this idea could go a couple different ways. One is the classic case of time travel where Junior coming back in time was always meant to happen and that Junior's future still happens no matter what he does. Mandy realizes this before he does but still uses him to her advantage, both for information and possibly seduces him because she sees his potential as another tool for her. I haven't yet decided if Junior being his own father is going too far or not, as I feel this is a suggestion I've seen in one of the reviews posted on your stories. Heck, with his Nergal DNA and the ghost abilities he picked up from Dan, Junior could also be Minnie and the ghost twins' father as well (but again, I'm not sure if I'm crossing a line there).

The alternative way this could go is Junior coming to the past creates an alternate timeline where he and Mandy do save Megaville, though as a result Junior and his siblings are never born in this timeline. Before they save Megaville, Mandy makes Junior promise her something. Given all she'll miss out on by making sure Junior's future never happens (both her time as HIM's queen and her time as Grim's queen), she makes Junior swear himself to her and be her husband/most loyal servant, as she will not save the world of heroes for nothing. Knowing he has no other choice, Junior agrees and becomes Mandy's secret servant/lover in the new world of heroes that HIM never got the chance to destroy (though Mandy is of course plotting to take it all over, especially now that she has the mighty Demon Reaper at her call).

The final idea I have is more of the Junior-dominant one. Basically after years of war between the HIM and Grim kingdoms, Junior has grown very strong fighting for his family's side, almost godlike. So much so that Mandy realizes she's developed something of a crush on him (as there's nothing she loves more than power (other than controlling that power, of course)). Junior, being the prince of one of the greatest kingdoms in the realms, of course has women after him so they can marry him and be part of the royal family and this eventually causes a breaking point for Mandy, unable to stand both these women trying to horn in on what she's built and unable to stand Junior being with these women whom are clearly unworthy of him. So she'll make Junior hers, by any means necessary, something she finds Junior taking full advantage of, as he has quite a bit of her in him. Eventually he'll enjoy the most feared woman in all the realms on her knees or back in a slave Leia outfit begging for him.

So those are some of the ideas I have. If you get a chance, please get back to be and tell me what you think of them or how I could change or improve them. Heck, if you want to use any of them yourself, feel free.

 **Someonerandome:** I thank you very much.

 **Kelly Fiction:** I'm glad you're enjoying the stories so far and I hope I can keep at it. As for putting Billy into a story as an actual character, that will be an interesting experience, as I've never written a deliberately stupid character before. I'm sure at some point I have had a character do something stupid or make a questionable choice, but never I have I had a character who is supposed to be an idiot. I'll have to think on this, especially since Billy might tie-in to Grim Tales: Complex.

 **Guest:** Is it safe to assume you are Kelly Fiction? If not, I apologize for the assumption.

* * *

 **Summary:** Jewel, the daughter of Grim Jr. and Mimi, spends some time with her mother.

* * *

It was a familiar scene, one which will someday be marked down in the historical tomes of the Underworld's many realms. A gigantic black-bodied monster, its hundreds of green-tinted eyes casting their collective vision down upon the town of Halloween which it towered over. The red tongue that stretched out of its belly licked and smacked disgustingly against its body as its clawed thumb and finger gently picked up its prize by the foot in triumph: the soul of a small brown-haired boy in a black hoodie, his depression so great at his recent loss that he didn't even bother fighting back.

The wide army of the boy's mother and father, the queen of Death and Death himself, held their fire upon their masters spotting their son. They could not attack without the risk of hitting the boy and they had neither the skill or raw power to force the beast to release him first.

That wasn't to say that there was no one around who was capable of such a thing. In fact, on a nearby rooftop, out of the sight of all onlookers while having a plenty great view of the monster herself, sat a woman with more than enough power to save the boy and kill the beast several times over.

Not that she was going to do any such thing, of course.

The woman appeared to be about in her twenties, though that was nowhere even close to her real age. And that itself was the least unusual thing about this woman. While one might think her obvious red skin and short black horns would be the most immediately noticeable thing about her, it was actually her detached coolness in the situation that was her most apparent trait. Despite the beast's thundering footsteps and its very clear sadistic threats of eating the boy, the greatest effect the scene had on her was just the winds from the beast's breaths slightly blowing back her sky-blue hoodie, revealing her long brown hair.

Taking off her full moon glasses and revealing her blue and red heterochromatic eyes more clearly, the woman gently wiped some of the dirt off them that'd been created by all the commotion, using the edge of her sleeve which was long enough to cover up past her hand and then some.

"I figured I'd find you here, Jewel." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Jewel barely gave any reaction to the person's sudden appearance, having been expecting him. How could she not, when he exists in every moment of time? "Hey, babe. I take it you just got back?" She asked as she slid her glasses back onto her face.

The man floated closer to her, sitting down in the air beside her, or as close to sitting as his spectral tail could get. "Indeed. And in another few seconds I'll be over there with your grandparents, telling them to relax and enjoy the show." Clockwork told her cheerily, his form changing from a young man in his prime to a much older man with a long white beard. "It'll be several years before your father forgives me for what I've had to do today."

"Whether he ever did forgive you is debatable." Jewel smiled slyly at the ghost of time. "Didn't he give you a pair of pants as our wedding gift?"

"That, along with a less than subtle threat as to what he'd do to me if I didn't treat you right." Clockwork smiled back as his form shifted again to that of a toddler, though still keeping his deep adult voice.

Jewel chuckled and went back to watching the battle, where Minnie's soul was now descending down from Heaven to come to her brother's aid. Jewel went a bit quiet upon seeing her and after a minute had passed, she spoke again to her husband just get her mind on something else. "You know, I am quite a bit tempted to go to Limbo and save my mother before HIM gets to her."

"I'd be shocked if you weren't." Clockwork commented simply, taking the moment to spot himself in the distance, eating popcorn while Grim threated to strangle him.

"…Suppose it wouldn't really change anything though." Jewel shrugged as she watched Minnie's divine rapier cut into the Demon Reaper Beast's tentacles as they grabbed her. "Least not for me anyway. Because of you and my job I exist outside of time. I could nuke this entire town and my own history wouldn't be effected in the least."

"True, though I and I imagine them would be very grateful if you didn't do that." Clockwork said, though his lighthearted tone showing he knew she wasn't being serious. "You spend enough time collecting lost souls from across the multiverse as it is. I'd like you to come home sometime."

"Now are you saying that because you miss me or because you miss my Dark Chocolate Devil's Food Cake and can't cook worth a damn?" Jewel poked fun at him.

"I can have more than one reason for doing something." Clockwork joked as his form changed back to his prime.

The entire town gave a violent shake, the two having been so consumed with each other that they'd missed the Beast eating both Junior and Minnie and were only now brought back to the present by Dan Phantom's ecto-blast blowing apart the Beast and a good chunk of the surrounding area.

As the two watched Dan's look of shock as the smoke cleared and revealed the still standing Demon Reaper version of Junior, Jewel turned to her husband and asked "Clockwork…you've told me Danny's story before. But…back then, when you gave him the option to make his choice, did you know?"

"Know?" Clockwork asked.

"Did you know that it'd all eventually lead to this?" Jewel clarified. "That Danny's former future self would have to help you or he'd be wiped from existence? That his presence would buy enough time for dad and momma to escape HIM? That the small choice of whether or not to cheat on a high school test would eventually help determine if the Demon Reaper inflicts Armageddon on all of existence?"

It was a moment before he answered back. "Despite what I say and don't say to sound cool, what I see are possibilities, not absolutes." He told her. "My knowledge of everything comes from being able to see all possibilities no matter the situation or the outcome. When I first decided to let the Observants think that I was helping to destroy Danny so that his dark future would never come to pass, I did see the possibility of this future, one where because Dan never attempted genocide on all humans, Mandy would live to give birth to two children who would one day create the Demon Reaper. And further along I saw the many possibilities of how it could be stopped, some of which used Dan himself."

"The other possibilities had to have been pretty shitty if your go-to plan was him." Jewel remarked.

"But…" Clockwork added. "When I set things up for Danny to have his second chance, all this was still only a possibility until he made his choice and thus his choice, and how it would affect his own life following it, was all that was on my mind during that time. Surprised as some are to hear I'm not some grand puppet master. In fact, some of my best ideas have been spontaneous."

"I can vouch for that last part." Jewel smirked as she laid back on her elbows, causing Clockwork to give an awkward cough and slight reddening of his normally blue face. "But still, you mean to tell me that you weren't even a little tempted to stack the deck in favor of you someday getting your hands on a beautiful, red-hot Devil Reaper of a woman wife?"

"I…will admit there are possibilities I hope for when I leave things open for changes in time. Like with Danny, I may increase the odds a tad…"

"Just a tad."

"…But in the end it is still all up to choices outside of my control. It would have been quite creepy if I'd manipulated you into saying yes after all."

"If it makes you feel any better, I would have made your life a unliving hell if I didn't like being married." Jewel remarked casually.

"You would, too." Clockwork retorted comfortably.

It finally came to the end of the show, with Minnie's soul hugging Junior from behind and returning him back to control of his body. Grim and Mandy rushed along with General Nergal to their children, all being quite surprised to see the dead remains of Nergal Senior among the debris as well.

From where he sat in the air, Clockwork could almost feel the sad tension rising in his wife's body as she watched Minnie in her youth get worriedly fussed over by her father. "Jewel-" He started to say before she suddenly stood up.

"Hey, babe, I think I'm gonna head home." Jewel said simply, Clockwork able to tell that she was trying to hide her emotions from him, though he didn't say anything about it. "I've already checked the area for any lost souls and paradoxes and I doubt much more is gonna happen now that dad's back to normal. So I'm just gonna turn in, okay?"

"Of course." Clockwork said gently, already knowing what Jewel was likely about to do and not wanting to interfere. "I'll finish up here and see you later."

Jewel gave a nod in thanks before holding her hand out at her side. A large slit split opened in her palm, though it caused her no real pain, and a red and black fluid flowed out from her arm. One would think the substance to be blood but it wasn't…quite that. Whatever it was, though it was under Jewel's complete control, it almost seemed to have a conscious of its own, making strange quiet whispers as it moved that almost sounded like the hissing of a snake. Continuing its dark murmurs until the redness stretched out and suddenly hardened into a long metal scythe, Jewel took hold of the weapon and fed it her own power before slashing open a hole in reality, shaped like a swirling green vortex.

"I'll see you when you get home." Jewel called back to Clockwork as walked on through and the portal.

* * *

How far off from the rest of existence the shared home of Grim Reaper and the Master of Time was a mystery to all but the two of them. When asked Jewel would claim her realm existed past the point in time when the Sun finally became a red giant, obliterating the Earth along with Mercury and Venus. No big loss, as the beings that'd once called themselves humanity had long since left the system behind, setting course for less fiery destinations. And with nothing tied closer to life than Death, Jewel's world traveled along with them.

Where Death's Underworld's new location is exactly is near impossible to say, though you'd still recognize it if you saw it. Her home is still the mighty castle of Grimskull where she'd spent her youth, though the large turning clock gears sticking out of the side were her husband's own personal touch. And it was in this lush royal palace where Jewel could be found now, gently opening the door to one of the castle's many rooms.

"Momma? Are you awake?"

There was a soft stir of purple sheets at the Reaper's voice. "Jewel? Sweetie, is that you?" Asked the comfortingly sweet voice of the elderly woman in the bed.

Jewel smiled gently and entered the room, turning on the lights as she closed the door behind her. "I just got back."

The old woman reached over to try and pick up her glasses from her bedside table but her weak, shaky hands knocked over the two frame pictures beside the half-moon lenses instead.

"It's okay, momma, I got it." Jewel quickly said before she tried to lean further out of the bed. Carefully she handed the woman her glasses before picking back up the two photos. One of a tall black-cloaked male Reaper with hair the same color as Jewel's, standing arms interlocked with a lobster-clawed demon woman whom looked almost exactly her. The other was of her momma holding the barely 5-year-old Jewel up in one arm as both smiled happily for the camera.

"Thank you, dear." The old woman said with a small cough as she placed her glasses onto her face, looking over the photographs and relieved to see the glass non-cracked. "You know, if it weren't for how completely adorable you look in that picture, I don't think I'd still have it on here. Looks are not everything, of course, but I do miss not having so much grey in my hair."

"I think it makes you look wise and distinguished." Jewel said playfully as she pulled up chair to sit at her bedside.

"So did my own mother and she kept the gold in her hair until the day she died." The woman known as Minnie pointed out as she still looked at the old photo, chuckling to herself that she'd ever looked that young. "Not that I should complain too much, I suppose. The magics that held that old ragdoll body of mine would never have lasted so many years and seeing above the kitchen counter was certainly worth the cost of not being ten-years-old forever. Especially when it came to keeping your thieving little mitts out of the cookie jar."

"You're right. It's a lesson I well know now that I have to keep you from stealing from mine." Jewel smirked.

"Oh, hush up." Minnie laughed, brightening Jewel's face a little more. She couldn't have possibly known how much it meant to Jewel to see her grey eyes sparkle still behind her glasses. "So, tell me, where did you two go off to this time."

Jewel gave a bit of a small guilty look. "The uh…the day of the Demon Reaper Incident." She admitted.

"Oh yes, I can see how that'd involve your duties." Minnie said, unsurprised. "Looking back, it's amazing thinks didn't end up as bad as they could have and I suppose we might have you and your husband to thank for that."

"There wasn't much I needed to do. You and dad had pretty much taken care of everything by the time I would've usually stepped in." Jewel told her.

"I suppose. Still, it's interesting to think that's where everything started." Minnie reminisced. "If it hadn't been for that day Junior never would have met your mother and you likely never would have been born. But, sorry, you've heard me tell this story many times before."

"I don't mind, momma." Jewel assured her honestly. "I like hearing you talk about the old times."

"…Alright. Just letting you know my repetition is not the senility setting in." Minnie chuckled, with Jewel doing the same, though a bit more forced. Smiling, Minnie took a longing glance over at the photo of Jewel's parents. "I truly wish they could have been here to see how you've grown."

"They did see, remember, momma? Clockwork took us back to before they…before they had to go…so they could see our wedding." Jewel said, stumbling a bit as she knew the topic of her parents was a bit harder on Minnie than it was on her.

"I know that, Jewel. But that's not what I meant." Minnie said as she placed a gentle shaking hand on Jewel's own. "Your parents…they only ever got to know you for two days. Your wedding day and the day you were born. Both were wonderful, but all they missed out on… Your first steps, your first words, the day you were so excited to awaken your telekinetic powers you nearly threw me out the window."

Both women laughed hard at that. Jewel used as sleeve to wipe some of the building tears out of her eyes before Minnie suddenly started coughing a little harder than before, causing Jewel to quickly try and get her to relax and help her drink some water.

"Thank-…thank you, sweetie." Minnie said with a final smaller cough as Jewel set the glass back down on the table. "Still though," She continued, trying to pass it off as if nothing had happened. "Sad as I'm sure they were to not know you beyond that point, I do remember them at your wedding, happy to see it non-crashed like theirs was; so content with the fact you'd never once had to meet HIM. It's because of him that this is the only surviving photo of their wedding." She pointed at the picture. "Couldn't resist trying to ruin another day in his daughter's life, I suspect."

"Yeah…but he paid for it all, didn't he?" Jewel said in a bit of a darker tone than was normal for her. She'd only ever heard about her grandfather in stories and there was most certainly no love lost there in never knowing him personally.

"He did." Minnie said with a small nod. "But…somedays I can't help but wonder if it was worth it. Junior and Mimi faded into the Ether as heroes after taking him down, but with what they left behind… My birth father rarely got to be a father with me, but my mother, though we may have developed problems between us over time, I can't imagine having to grow up without her."

"You're my mother." Jewel assured her. "You know that, right?"

"I know, sweetie." Minnie said. "Just thinking out loud. Regrets and all in my old age. I never even made my peace with your mother until she came up to me and asked me to be her maid of honor. Can you believe that? After years of treating her with nothing but hostility, she still wanted me to accept her. I just…can't even fathom that."

"You said she could see the future sometimes, right?" Jewel asked, theorizing. "Maybe she saw what was going to happen to her and dad and didn't want to leave things like they were."

"I've certainly considered that." Minnie said, pondering the many thoughts in her head. "But if that were the case, I'd like to think she would have told Junior. He wouldn't have backed down from their final battle with HIM either way but I'm certain my brother wouldn't have wanted to bring a child into the world knowing he'd never get to be there for her. I remember…he really wanted kids."

Jewel saw the small tear of sadness that twinkled at the edge of Minnie's eye. It was something she'd figured out very early in her life, how much her adoptive mother had loved her father, despite being siblings. She never brought it up but Jewel could only imagine how painful it must have been for her. To love a man who fell in love with another, only to then raise their child; someone who was a constant reminder of who her father had chosen over her.

"Momma…" Jewel squeezed Minnie's hand a little tighter. "I'm sad I never got to really know my birth mother… But you… You may not have given birth to me but…but you've always been there. …You're here right now and I…I can't even imagine my life without you in it." Jewel felt the hot tears starting to well up in her eyes but she didn't pay them any mind. "You're my mother, okay? And you always will be no matter what, alright?"

Minnie of course noticed the tears. "Oh, oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She worriedly apologized.

Upon these words, Jewel quickly rubbed the wetness out of her eye. "N-no, I'm sorry, momma. I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't cry so easily. It's just…" Jewel gave a sad but kind look at Minnie. "…You are my mother. You're the one who raised me and…I love you…okay? I just…I don't ever want you to feel like you weren't the most important person in the world to me..."

"Jewel…" Minnie said softly, her daughter clearly upset by something. "Jewel…the time I spent raising you and watching you grow…those were the happiest years of my life." Minnie started roughly coughing, to which Jewel tried to get her to lie down more, though Minnie still tried to keep talking. "It's just that sometimes life comes along and hands you something so wonderful that you can't help but wonder if you really deserve it and are afraid to jinx your luck." Minnie's wrinkled smile shown through her coughing fit. "I'm proud of you, Jewel, for everything you've done and all the great things I know you'll do. And nothing has given me greater joy in this life than you calling yourself my child."

Jewel could feel the tears almost ready to start pouring down her cheek. "You…you should probably get some sleep, momma." She said, nearly choking on her words.

Minnie smiled softly. "Yes. I suppose I probably should." She yawned as her back slouched further down into her pillow. "At the very least…probably best to…best to close my eyes for a minute. She said as her lids started to droop gently. "Old bones…not what they used to be…as my father would say… Older bodies need their rest…"

Minnie's eyes finally closed and her head fell just slightly. Jewel was now practically shivering as she fought to hold it all back. To her Reaper senses, it was like the flame of a candle slowly going out. As the last breath breezed gently from between Minnie's lips, the elderly woman's free hand slowly slid down the sheets from her lap while Jewel stayed desperately clutching her other, the Devil Reaper's face grimacing horribly.

And just before the free hand fully fell, before it could hang off the bed's edge limply, Jewel screamed "T-TIME OUT!"

The air filled with thickness as all motion in the room ceased abruptly. Minnie's arm stayed falling in place where it was. The soft buzzing of the electrical lights went silenced, the only noise pervading the stillness of the room being Jewel's sobs.

The red woman let it flow. There was no reason not to, as no one could see her here in this second between seconds. Jewel stayed with her shaking hand still holding tightly onto Minnie's unmoving own. Her tears splashed rapidly against her mother's nightgown and sheets, though the timeless fabrics absorbed none of the wetness and the droplets simply rolled off her body and to the floor.

With her eyes stinging and her vision little more than a blur, Jewel got up so suddenly she knocked her chair over and ran to the doorway. Slamming the door behind her, Jewel stood with her back against it as she let the rest of the emotions hit her, nearly sliding down the wooden frame in her horrid depression.

After minutes passed and Jewel felt the tears finally start to slow, she stood back to her feet, hiccupping slightly as she used her sleeve to brush the wetness away again. Turning back to face the door, Jewel placed the tips of her glowing blue fingers on it gently, before turning her hand counterclockwise against it.

"…Time in." Jewel whispered once her hand had turned completely to the side.

Gently as before, Jewel reopened the door. "Momma? Are you awake?"

There was a soft stir of purple sheets at the Reaper's voice. "Jewel? Sweetie, is that you?" Asked the comfortingly sweet voice of Minnie as she sit slightly up from the bed.

Jewel smiled with a nod and entered the room, turning on the lights as she closed the door behind her. "I just got back." She told her, doing her best to hide the small croak in her voice.

* * *

The turning clock hands that appeared in the entrance hall of Grimskull and spun to open behind them signaled the return of Clockwork as he floated through its opening. There was a somber air in the castle and upon the portal's closing he could see why. Though his knowledge of all possibilities had lead him to expect what he'd find, it was still quite the depressing sight to see his wife sitting on the staircase, holding herself with visible dry lines running down from her eyes to her jaw.

"Jewel?" Clockwork said with soft but clear worry.

Jewel looked up sadly at her husband. "Six times." She hiccupped. "Six times in a row I tried. …But every time…I just can't get past that moment."

Clockwork floated over and sat down beside her on the stairs. Making the conscious effort to keep his form in its prime, as that was what he knew would give Jewel the most comfort, Clockwork wrapped his arms gently around her, to which Jewel did not fight against, placing the side of her head against his chest as she held him back.

"Momma always told me…that when my parents died they went on into the Ether." Jewel spoke, her voice horribly horse. "Where all non-mortal beings beyond Death's jurisdiction go when their time is up. Be it when they're wounded beyond any hope of recovery or when their endless age proves to be not endless after all. Where the souls of gods and devils go to rejoin the basis of existence, so that their essence may be reborn into a new form to fill some new void left in the natural order of the new world."

Jewel sniffed. "…Of course, this is all just the shared belief all the realms have. No one really knows what happens when a soul finally runs its course and fades into the Ether. Just that they're never seen again. For all we know those souls are simply gone and there is nothing after the Ether. We're a lot like mortals in that regard, aren't we? Having faith in something we hope is true because we're too afraid of what the answer might be otherwise."

Jewel teeth gritted, so hard that Clockwork thought they might crack from the pressure. "But we shouldn't have to have faith! We're Underworld beings! We walk among gods! You're the master of time and I'm Death! People go to us for answers on how it all ends! We shouldn't have to worry about what comes next, we should just know it! Because what's the point if we of all people don't know?!"

Jewel's fuming rage continued but it was short lived as Clockwork allowed her to continue until her anger finally ate itself up, Jewel placing her hand up to her face as the sorrow returned.

"…I can dish it out but I can't take it." Jewel shook her head sadly. "I've reaped billions of souls in my time, barely giving a moment of passing thought to their mortal friends and families who cried over their bodies. …But when it's finally time for me to let someone go, here I am sobbing my eyes out for the same reasons as them. Because I don't know what comes after and because I'm…I'm afraid of never seeing her again outside of the moments that have already long passed. …God, I'm a pathetic excuse for a Grim Reaper."

"No. No, you're not." Clockwork told her.

Jewel looked up at him, her eyes unable to shed any more tears. "Today. Yesterday. The day before. And the many more before that. How many times have I tried, only to stop myself at that very last minute?" She asked him, almost pleading for some kind of reassuring answer. "Clockwork…why can't I just let my mother go?"

"…Because you are a Death just like your father and grandfather before you." Clockwork told her gently as his gloved hand softly brushed the bits of hair out of her eyes. "And they didn't accept their loss until the very end either."

The words hanging between them, Jewel lowered her head and pressed it into her husband's chest, her hold on him becoming tighter, though he of course did not mind.

"Next time…let me see her with you." Clockwork said quietly to Jewel as he held her in his arms. "If nothing else…you'll no longer have to bear your burden alone."

Jewel said nothing as her wet eyelashes brushed against the purple fabric of Clockwork's shirt.

"…Thank you." She whispered into it, those being the final words said for the next several minutes, as husband and wife just sat holding each other on the stairs in silence; the two eternals needing a break from the rest of existence, if for even just a moment.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So, some of you might be wondering what happened to the reverse parallel universe story I said I was going to do because of the poll. Well…I kind of sat on the story for too long, kept putting it off along with all my other writings, and kind of…lost the story. Maybe I forgot to save or maybe I saved the document to the wrong place but the point is I do not have the story. Fact is it wasn't even all the way done then anyway. I just kept putting it off. I still will try to do it, but since I kept putting off doing more oneshot collection stories until I made that one again and I wanted to take a small break from Grim Tales: Complex to write something else, I decided I'll just do the parallel universe story another day. I'm sorry.

I need to stop making promises in my writings, as they keep breaking apart, like with my Minnie the Ascended story, which I don't think I'm ever getting back to at this point. Again, I'm really sorry that I don't have the parallel universe story, but I just wanted to write something else to recharge myself after writing four chapters back to back on Complex.

Anyway, with that bit of self-pity out of the way, this chapter was actually a combination of two ideas I've had in the past, both which honestly just came to me at random. The first idea was of Jewel being raised by Minnie if something happened to Junior and Mimi. I do still like Mimi but I can just more easily see Minnie as a mother figure than her (probably helps that Minnie can talk) and I think in a full story Minnie and Jewel would have a more interesting dynamic between them.

The second idea was Jewel being the wife of Clockwork. Interesting story about how this came up. I was just imagining Dan Phantom and Clockwork casually talking in his lair. Clockwork shows Dan window in time to an event that'll eventually lead to a lemon encounter between two characters. Dan makes a joke about Clockwork being a lonely pervert, to which Clockwork counters by say he has a girlfriend. And it was just that random bit of dialogue that I never even put into a story that got me wondering: Who would Clockwork's girlfriend be? For a while I'd considered Princess Bubblegum, as I can see Clockwork having a thing for brainy, intelligent women who can keep up with him, but that choice never really sat well with me (probably because the Marceline fans would murder me (kidding)). And one day I just thought: Why not Jewel? It'd make sense for Clockwork to be more involved in Grim Tales if the fate of the woman he loves hangs on the decisions Junior chooses to make in his life. Plus, I just get the feeling Clockwork would treat her right and vice-versa.

The Ether is just one of the few ideas I've pondered as to what happens when an Underworld or divine being dies. I feel like if Grim had any real say over the lives of people like HIM and Aku (or even himself), Mandy would just be ordering him to start dropping her enemies like flies, a la _Death Note_ style, so I get the feeling that there are some ends to life even the Grim Reaper has no say over, such as Minnie finally dying from billions of years of old age.

* * *

 **AOQ:** In my reviews, AMTT94 made the interesting suggestion of Junior completing the 12 labors of Hercules (or Heracles if you prefer). I think this sounds like a cool idea, but one why to take the idea a step further would be for Junior to have his own legendary labors to complete and not just what Hercules already did.

So what I'm looking for are suggestions for labors/challenges/tasks that Junior could accomplish that'd make him a legend throughout the realms. It can be anything, from defeating/killing a powerful monster to fetching a legendary and hard to find item to simply doing something that'd normally be deemed as impossible. I will set down the rule that Junior cannot kill a ruler of a realm, like HIM or Aku, as they'll probably be involved in Junior being given the many labors to complete in the first place.

Hercules killed the Hydra, fetched a golden apple from the garden of Hera, and even pulled Cerberus out from the Underworld, just to name a few. What are some incredible tasks that Junior could accomplish to match or even surpass the labors of Hercules? Remember, since this is Grim Tales, you can use anything and anyone from any show or cartoon (within reason).


	11. Trigon's Selection (lemon)

**Trigon's Selection (lemon)**

 **Geo Soul:** It's honestly hard to say if it will happen, if ever. And I don't mean to say that to dissuade you or insult your idea or anything like that. My lemons and other oneshots really tend not to have any kind of schedule and every time I try to make a plan for the oneshot uploads it nearly always falls apart. I tend to just write what I feel like writing about at the time, thus why this last chapter was about Jewel and Clockwork and not about the parallel reverse universe like I'd originally planned.

Plus, and again I'm not saying this to insult your idea because it IS a good idea, most of my lemon stories, especially the incest ones, tend to build up to the sex and why the characters chose to sleep with each other in spite of being related. Mandy sleeping with Junior and Minnie? Sure, that's a lemon that'll probably happen one day. But while having Mandy start by seeing them as children and then later in life seeing them as lovers is indeed creepy, having Mandy see Junior and Minnie as tools of her pleasure only to then realize after they're gone that she did think of them as her children, to me personally anyway, feels a bit more iffy than I could write well enough to make it work and I just don't think I'd feel comfortable writing it. In most of my lemons I try to at least make it so that the characters having sex are enjoying themselves and your idea goes a lot more serious and deep than that, with a much deeper message.

Again, I'm really sorry for pushing your idea off like this. I like hearing other people's suggestions and I feel honored that other writers are coming to me with their idea and I hate that I feel like I'm dumping on your idea because, again, it IS a good idea. I just don't think I'm the right guy to write it and I hope you understand. Sorry.

 **nightmaster000:** I really glad you liked the chapter. And yeah, I put the Junior X Mandy stuff in my response to AkumaKami64 so that others could give their opinions on what I should do too. Like in my Complex story, it is something of an iffy pairing so I'm trying to go about it wisely.

I like all four of your labor ideas, though I'd have to be very careful with the Artemis one if I choose to use it. I try to put a big emphasis on consent in my stories and if Artemis is simply not interested in Junior and Junior absolutely needs to pass through these labors, then that puts a big problem on how to proceed from there.

Funny enough, for the longest time I have wanted to do a short story using Thromnambular the wishing skull, but I'm a bit stuck on how to do it. In the Grim Adventures show, everyone in Endsville, save for Grim, Mandy, and Nergal Jr, was a selfish idiot and got exactly what they deserved when their wish backfired. But in Grim Tales, most of the characters are either much less selfish or smart enough to know not to mess with the skull. So I'm a bit stumped on what wishes the characters could make to work in a comedic way while still being in line with their character.

Another funny thing, I have actually thought about either Junior or especially Mandy training under Beerus and Whis to become a future God of Destruction, mostly because of how freaked out people would be to hear Mandy has the power to casually blow up planets. Howver, more in line with your idea, I can say I've also thought the idea of Beerus and Mandy being good friends also very funny.

Never thought of Junior being a scientist before because I tend to be more into the mythology of the Grim Tales world, but it is still something to consider.

Definitely need to do something with Ashi in the future. Of the top of my head, sense she and Jack made it so she never existed, Ashi technically exists outside of time like Dan does, which would give Clockwork dominion over her. So I'd probably do something with that.

Now, _Adopted is the Keyword_ is a story I've thought about a lot in terms of how I'd do it, mostly because of how much I liked it and the directions it could go. Heck, it even got me thinking about a story where Junior is a teacher and one or more of his students falls for it. I've mostly held back on doing an exact adoption story because I try to avoid ripping off other authors.

Never seen W.I.T.C.H. I'll keep Misty and Ember in mind, though. Also, in regards to your second post (don't ever few bad about posting more than one review, because I do like reading them), Junior meeting all of his potential children and them fighting with each other over who his actual wife in this timeline will be is a great idea. I can just imagine all the possibilities now, especially in regards to what each kid would be like in regards to who their mother is.

 **Kelly Fiction:** I'm glad to see that this story seems to be going over so well so far. I was actually a little worried about it when I first wrote it. Also your words about how I write the characters is very flattering.

Clockwork is actually a character I like writing for (the few times I done it) or imagining what he'd say in certain situations. I love the idea of a nearly omnipotent being who still has a good sense of humor about himself since he knows things will usually end up fine. There a story where the Grim family goes to the beach I've been thinking about doing someday and when the inevitable world-ending chaos starts, Clockwork's just relaxing on a fold-out chair as everyone's panicking. Eating popcorn and still wearing his purple hood and cape but also a bright Hawaiian shirt. For some reason that image is just funny to me.

 **Lord Razer:** Yeah, that's something I wondered about to when I thought up this pairing. My easiest explanation is that Clockwork can just stay at whatever form he wants, he just usually doesn't bother. My biggest question, however, is if he even has genitals, because he is one of the few ghosts I've seen in _Danny Phantom_ who has never turned his spectral tail back into a pair of legs, so I can't help but wonder if he even can have sex in the traditional way.

I can easily see one of the gods or demons assigning the labors to Junior to demand that he go out and kill Doom Guy or Alucard, so I'll need to keep those two in mind.

 **Coldblue:** Don't worry too much about it. Like I say, fanfiction is something that's meant to be enjoyed and it's hard to enjoy something when you're forcing yourself to do it. So you just read and review my stories whenever it feels right to you. My main concern is just that you like what you're reading and you've told me that so far I'm doing a good job, so I'm happy.

To answer your question, most of the original characters I tend to think up are usually the children of already existing characters. The reason I so far have not done a self-insertion fanfic story is honestly because I'm afraid it might seem a bit egotistical on my part. It's just the mindset I have where I figure that the people looking up Grim Tales story aren't there to read about me, they're there to read about Junior and his family. Plus I'm afraid I might overdo it. The term Mary Sue does originally come from a Star Trek self-insert fanfic.

However, if we are just talking about original characters and not someone who is supposed to be a stand-in for me, then I am more open to the idea. Like I said, I don't mind creating children characters for certain couples and I do have some ideas for gods and demons I could make to help expand the lore and mythology of the Grim Tales/PPGD universe. Regardless, all your suggestions and ideas are definitely things I'll have to keep in mind going forward, as it would be an interesting experiment to try. Thanks for the post.

Also, if you like broad ideas, you might get a kick out of the AOQ's down below at the bottom of the chapter.

 **AMTT94:** Wow, really, thank you! I'm really happy this chapter is going over so well, especially since I was actually kind of worried about how good it even was.

I will keep the mother/daughter punishment stuff in mind. Maybe even throw Blossom and Mimi in there if I can swing it. So go all out with it.

I like all these labor ideas but for some reason I love the "Defeat Gaz Membrane in a video game" one. That just seems like one that Junior would think would be really simply but turn out to be near impossible and a massive uphill battle.

 **Zero:** I thank you for all your ideas and suggestions. They are very good and I will be sure to take them all into consideration.

* * *

 **Summary:** The Demon Lord Trigon seeks a new bride and his reacquired daughter Raven has the perfect girl in mind.

 **People involved:** Mimi (age 18) X Raven (same age as when she died) X Trigon (age infinite)

* * *

Fire and ruination. The two constants of any kingdom under his rule.

Trigon the Terrible sat upon his makeshift throne, breathing in deeply the soot emitting from the ocean of lava surrounding him. In the eternity it seemed to have been since he was first born from the evils of man, the demon had conquered many worlds, just like this one. Sure, the structures were different, the shapes and bodies of the inhabitants would change drastically between dimensions, but it was all the same in the end, reduced to ash and fire in his wake. With each conquest the Lord of Misery found less and less appreciation for what he'd acquired.

With the one exception of this world. Of Earth. With his throne itself symbolizing why.

There was no shortage of buildings around large enough to support his massive red frame, but this structure upon which he sat was more than that. It had been a symbol. A T shaped tower on the edge of the bay, to remind those who lived in the city nearby that their heroes would always be there to watch over them.

Had been.

The Titans were the first to fall when he arrived. Foolish children who'd put their trust and faith in a girl whose fate had long belonged to Trigon. Their mentors, their elders, and everyone else, they'd fallen seconds after.

He'd felt it through his daughter long before he'd even arrived. This world full of hope and life. Now…it was all gone. The low hum of the city's noise was silenced, replaced only by the squawks of his birds. The inhabitants of all this world's beings now stood in a petrified state until the end of time, screaming stone statues feeling only the sensations he allowed, none of them ever to be pleasant.

How long he'd waited to arrive in this world, how much of a fight it'd put up to keep what little it had, and how none of it mattered when faced with his presence, it was enough to bring a smile to even his long red face, were it not for one inescapable fact.

None of it was real.

His kingdom was a mere illusion, as this damned hellscape would never let him forget.

"To me, my daughter." Trigon ordered, holding out his hand before him.

A bird of pure black shadow took form in his palm. It's wings slowly taking the shape of a long blue cape and two slender arms, while its beak morphed into a hood with a set of four glowing red eyes underneath its veil. "You summoned me, father?" The girl once known as Raven asked the demonic giant.

"I grow weary of waiting for you to find a solution to our shared problem." Trigon stated sternly, his low baritone voice seeming to carry itself throughout the land. "Have you made any progress whatsoever?"

Raven shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not, father. It would seem that those responsible for crafting this Hell placed far more importance on keeping you in it than me. Though I can leave I cannot take you with me."

Trigon scowled in irritation, knowing there was no reason for him to have expected anything different. "It is the nature of this blasted place. Those lesser Underworld Lords knew they did not have the power necessary to inflict any true harm upon my soul, so they instead settle for mocking me for all eternity, trapping me in a place shaped as my greatest failure and giving me nothing real to conquer."

"Until I came along, of course." Raven reminded him.

That did bring something of a quick smirk to the demon's face. "Yes, well…in spite of the few pleasant memories bending you back to my will has given me, you were never part of those Lords' plans." He reminisced, gently rubbing her chin with his thumb. "HIM was the one who sent you to me after your death at his hands. No doubt as both a way of showing off his power and to get me to owe him a favor at a later date."

"Not that that will ever happen now, even if you were known to keep your word." The grey skinned girl commented.

Trigon smiled. "Ah, but you see, it is because of that that we are now free to attempt my new plan."

Raven looked up at him in confusion. "I…do not understand."

"Though your use in freeing me has been limited, you have served me well regardless as my eyes and ears to the outside world." He explained. "Kare's demise at the hands of this other new creature. This…Demon Reaper, as you called it. A surprising bit of news to be sure, but certainly not unwelcomed."

"What is your plan, my lord?" Raven asked.

"It is one similar to that of why I had you, dear daughter, but taken a step further. Simply put, I must be reborn back into the outside world."

"Reborn?"

Trigon nodded, his titanic head shaking the air with its mere motion. "A mere portal will not work again. The other lords have already seen to that. Choosing another to bear me a child that would become that opening to the world as you once did would reap me no benefit, as they have done all possible to contain and weaken this version of me. For me to be truly restored to my full glory, I must have a worthy mate to impregnate and give birth to a new version of me, outside of this blasted Hell."

Raven had seen her father perform many impossible and horrible acts of dark magic, but this? This was something she tried with great effort to comprehend. "How…how have you discovered your ability to do such a thing?"

"I have always been able to use such an ability. It is simply not one to use hastily." Trigon explained. "Just as they've prevented you from becoming my portal again, the Underworld Lords have long been watchful for my many methods of infiltrating their realm. Should they discover this one they'd surely prepare against it as well, and it is not one I wish to lose." Trigon gave playful smile. "Depending on my chosen mate, my new form would not only have my old powers but abilities from her as well, opening many possible doors. But the time it takes for me to be reborn would still leave me vulnerable, thus why I have waited so long. Kare's death was the final pressing danger to the plan. Not only was he too clever to leave to chance, but even if he did not interfere, once I had escaped due to your assistance, I would have owed him. And that would be a fate far worse than any other."

Raven started to understand her place in all this. "So you wish for me to journey back to the other realms and bring you back a worthy mate." She bowed in compliance.

"A bride, to be exact." Trigon said. "This will be no normal pregnancy. As part of the binding ritual my mate must fully agree to the deal, to accept my seed and give birth to my new form. I cannot force or trick this one like I did with your mother. This one must be a willing participant."

"That…that will make my selection difficult, father." Raven said with some hesitation, though thankfully this only brought more delight to his features rather than anger.

"I can be very persuasive when I choose to be." Trigon smiled proudly. His four eyes then gave a look over his daughter's cloaked form, staring so intently it was like he was looking right through her. "In fact…perhaps you would benefit from another demonstration of my…persuasiveness…before you leave. Just to give you a reminder."

Using a fingernail of the hand holding her, Trigon gently slid his middle finger down his daughter's back, burning a line down the center of her clothing. From this tear, Raven slid her clothing off herself, revealing her full naked gray form to her master.

"It would be my honor, lord Trigon."

* * *

In something of an unusual sight for the Underworld, a thick grey armored truck sped its way across the mountainous wastes to the land just outside the land of Death, scattering Carrion Birds and Ammits away as it came barreling through them.

"Mugsy, keep yer eyes on the road." The short, formerly living ganger Rocky ordered in his usual slow fashion to his thick as a brick accomplice as the car hit a bump and Rocky nearly went flying out of his seat, causing him to lose his cigarette.

"Duh, okay, boss." Mugsy nodded heavily, his simple mind forcing his eyes to open up even wider as they stared out through the tinted windshield.

With irritation, Rocky fwapped the map against the dashboard to knock the wrinkles out of it before looking it over again. "We needs to make sures ours cargo get to Malebolgia intact. That means no hittin' the bumps unless they get yappity, got it?"

Soon as the words left his mouth the loud noise of one of the tires blowing out echoed throughout the canyon.

"What did I just tell ya's?" Rocky stared at Mugsy from underneath his oversized hat before slapping him with the map.

"Sorry, boss." Rocky apologized, his dry eyes blinking heavily.

"Get out there and change the tire." Rocky ordered, pointing out the door. "Make it quick, before my urge ta slap you around more goes away."

"Okay, boss." Mugsy nodded simply, reaching for the door handle. But as soon as his fingers touched down on the metal, a red lobster-like claw burst down from the roof of the car, grabbing Mugsy by the collar and yanking him out of his seat.

"What in the-?" Rocky uttered, attempting to look through the hole before finding himself suddenly kicked by a pair a black leather boots crashing through his door's window, sending him flying out of the vehicle through Mugsy's door.

His tiny body tumbling across the jagged ground, Rocky opened his eyes when he finally stopped to see Mugsy tied up next to the truck and gagged with a rag in his mouth. Wondering just what the hell was going on, Rocky pulled out his Smith and Wesson and turned his head quickly back and forth to check the area. The mobster needn't look far, as his attacker emerged casually from out of the car, her long red tail twisting serpent-like behind her.

"A broad?" Rocky questioned in surprise, the she-devil's gender quite obvious as her black leotard did very little in hiding the very generous amounts of cleavage poking up out of its top. "…A dead broad." Rocky then said, his anger quickly rebuilding his nerve as he took aim and fired his gun.

The bullet sailed through the air and would have been a direct headshot, had the woman known as Mimi not moved. But in a show of strength, she did not move away from the bullet's path. No, no. She moved to position herself properly and caught the bullet in her teeth, the metal slug spinning wildly against the she-devil's sharpened canines until its motion ceased. Rolling the bullet around in her mouth playfully for a minute, Mimi spat it right back out and shot the several gallon hat clean off Rocky's head.

"…Well don't that beat all." Rocky uttered as his legs gave a small wobble before he passed out onto the ground.

After making sure to tie him up next to his partner before they could wake up, Mimi stole the car keys off Rocky's body and went to the back to unlock the doors. Inside there were several humans, all of varying ages and likely recently dead and stolen from Death, holding up their hands fearfully as the outside light poured into the car, the multiple scars on their bodies telling Mimi they had a good reason to be so afraid.

The adults shuffled the children behind them upon seeing Mimi's demonic figure, much as they could with everyone chained together. But when Mimi calmly presented the keys and with little sudden movement started to unlock their cuffs, the prisoners felt their fears spill away into cautious hope.

When the last of the humans had been freed and exited the truck, Mimi motioned with her claw for them all to gather around her and pulled out a large piece of paper for them all to see. "The Grim Reaper will be here soon to take you back to the Pearly Gates." It read in her handwriting, as Mimi figured this way would be easier for them to understand than her usual method of mute charades.

The adults practically fell on their hands and knees, kissing her feet and holding her by the claw as they tearfully thanked her over and over again, no doubt having been taunted by the two gangsters as to what their fate was to be. The children sobbed hard as well but some laughed and danced happy around her, hugging Mimi by the leg and even trying to play with her tail; something that did bring a small smile to her face.

"So…I see you've decided to take up the role of hero, too." Said a sudden female voice.

Everyone jumped, though none nearly as high as Mimi, whom was the only one there who recognized the voice. Turning sharply, there, standing atop the truck, was Raven, her familiar blue cloak blowing in the breeze, with Mimi nearly mouthing her name in shock.

"I suppose your mother was a great source of inspiration for you. But I do like to think that maybe I had a hand in your current path as well." Raven continued, smiling in a way that was almost unnatural to her face.

Mimi held her arms out, her pushes urging the crowd to get back as she finally noticed the gleam of Raven's four eyes.

Noticing this, Raven said "Oh, don't worry, Mimi. I'm not here for them. I'm here for you."

With that final word she made a sudden drop down into darkness, Mimi's eyes going wide as Raven had completely disappeared from sight. She look around frantically at her sides but it was from below the ground behind her that the large black bird of shadow appeared, casting its wings over her just at the moment she turned to fight it, enveloping her completely.

Its prize obtained, the bird faded away into the winds, leaving behind not even a trace for the soon to arrive Death or the humans to find of their savior.

* * *

The black bird reemerged elsewhere and Mimi harshly out of its darkness onto the hard dirt ground. Spitting out bits of dead grass that'd accidentally got into her mouth, Mimi quickly stood back up, checking her surroundings. With the bay of lava surrounding her, Mimi's first panicked thought was that she was back in the Land of Tainted Souls. But upon seeing the destroyed buildings in the background it was clear that was thankfully not the case.

"I've brought her, father." Raven said as her body finally reformed from her astral bird.

It was the former Titan's last word that'd stuck out for Mimi and as soon as she looked forward she nearly fell right over again. There, sitting on the T-shaped tower before her, was Trigon, his gargantuan frame dwarfing her own hundreds of times over.

"Kare's daughter?" Trigon's voice boomed in Mimi's ears, though the tone of genuine surprise was quite apparent. Trigon rubbed his chin ponderingly. "Your choice is most unexpected, daughter. But…I do indeed see the possibilities."

His giant hand reached down from where he sat to grab Mimi, causing the she-devil to quickly tense herself, ready to fight back. Trigon paid this no mind, as even in his weakened state there was little the girl could do to harm him. But then the demon lord felt a great surge of sudden pain and quickly yanked his hand back, now seeing a massive thumbtack jabbed into his palm.

Trigon grimaced slightly, though more from irritation than true anger. "She is a fighter." Trigon commented as he yanked the tack out of his hand, looking the defiant Mimi over as he wondered where she'd even pulled such a thing out from.

"I figured that would be best for your plan, father." Raven said, there being a small splash in the distance behind her as Trigon threw the tack into the lava. "Imagine the new abilities your new form will receive, as well as the fun you'll have getting someone so willful to submit to you."

Mimi gave a worried glance behind at Raven before turning back to Trigon, almost able to feel the air cracking as a smile broke across his face. "Your point is made, daughter. Do get her ready for me. Think of it as a small reward for your services."

Not knowing what he meant but certain it couldn't be anything good, Mimi quickly turned to fight Raven but it was too late, as Raven's cloak stretched out over her and trapped her in the darkness of her astral form once again.

* * *

Raven's bird spat Mimi out again, this time into a very Gothically decorated bedroom. Not willing to let herself be taken so easily a third time, Mimi yanked out an iron wrecking ball and chain from underneath her outfit and threw it forward to attack Raven once she became solid again. Her powers allowing her to quickly sidestep the strike, the ball missed Raven and went crashing through the outside wall, leaving a large opening from which to let the lava's glow light the room from below.

"That's very depressing, you know." Raven commented casually as Mimi used the chain to yank the wrecking ball back up to her. "We finally see each other again after all these years and the first thing you do is attack me. I know we've had our differences Mimi but I thought I meant more to you than that."

Mimi readied the chain in her claw, ready to throw again as she stared Raven down without mercy.

"I see." Raven remarked knowingly. "You don't think I am the real Raven. The one you knew as a little girl. Understandable, but still a bit hurtful, especially since I am one of the few things in this realm that are real."

Taking the moment of calm, Raven moved to sit down on the circular bed at the room's end, its overhead cover looking very much like Raven's hood, getting the idea through to Mimi that this was Raven's room.

"Come now, Mimi. Won't you sit down with me?" Raven offered, patting the blankets.

Mimi stayed where she was, very hesitant in her actions. She knew the longer she waited to attack the harder it'd be to separate this Raven from the one she knew in her head. But still, even as her claw clutched tightly around the chain, Mimi still wanted to know how this had happened to her. Something that clearly came through to Raven as she saw the almost pleading look in her eyes.

"You want to know how I became what I am now?" Raven asked, for a quick second Mimi almost being able to swear there was a small break of her old self as she said those words. "…Very well. I suppose there's no harm in telling you."

Mimi suddenly felt the presence of another in the room with them, right behind her. She quickly turned to attack but instantly stopped herself in her shock as to who it was. It was Chi, her girlfriend, standing before her in her full obsidian black naked glory; her large jiggling bust and curving hips as captivating as ever. But it was clear this was not the real Chi. Aside from her completely red and glowing eyes, all the other colors of her body were completely washed out, her beloved long red hair having become tinted grey and even the flames of her eyebrows burning cold and colorless.

The not-Chi slid her arms around the wide-eyed Mimi's neck, her grey nipples brushing excitedly against Mimi's own covered chest. "I missed you." The not-Chi cooed, her voice matching the real Chi's perfectly, before she kissed Mimi deeply.

Once the moment of shock had passed Mimi immediately ripped her lips apart from the not-Chi's and pushed her away, turning back abruptly to Raven, practically fuming at the woman for daring to try and use Chi's image against her like this. But when she did she saw that two more nude and colorless women had joined Raven on the bed, the daughter of Trigon being much more appreciative of their company than Mimi was as they cuddled her body and kissed and sucked lovingly at her neck.

The more tall and muscular of the two Mimi recognized as Koriand'r, aka Starfire. Raven's former Teen Titan's teammate. The thinner and less shapely one, though still beautiful in her own way, Mimi had a harder time placing where she'd seen her but soon realized it was Terra, another former teammate but one who'd betrayed the team from what she could recall. Lost in her thoughts Mimi didn't realize the not-Chi had come back up behind her until she wrapped her arms around her waist and started lustfully kissing the back of her neck.

"You wanted to know how I got like this?" Raven asked as her hands glided across the supple, curving bodies of her two lovers, her hood pulled down to show off her four eyes and sinister grin even more than before. "Surprisingly, it wasn't my father's years of torment or even my death at the hands of your father that brought about this change. No… It was this realm I have to thank for all that." She gestured around her. "As I told you, nothing here, save from you, my father, and I, are truly real. This is a private hell, created specifically for Trigon. A way of locking him away and mocking him for all eternity. Of all the sins my father represents, pride is his greatest vice, so where better to put him than in a place where nothing he takes over has any real value to it? As for where I come in: When your father killed me, he also took my soul as his prize and, be it as part of a plan or just on a cruel whim, he threw me down here."

It was the familiar twitch that Mimi saw in Raven's eyes, one that always appeared whenever anyone she talked to remembered their past experiences with her father.

"Naturally, as the one real thing he'd encountered since his own death at my hands, Trigon fought desperately to control me once again. For what I can only assume has been years, as time does not pass normally in this realm, we fought with each other, neither able to put the other down for good. As you've seen, my astral form has the ability to leave this place at any time. But Trigon, due to my own weakened state, has the ability to call me back into this world anytime he wants, so I could never even run away for long. We thought this stalemate would least until the end of time. …But then there came a day… One day where Trigon stopped coming after me and just left me to my own devices. Given how exhausted I was from the constant fighting I certainly didn't mind, but…now I think that even back then Trigon knew what was going to happen.

"You see, Mimi, while this place was made for Trigon, it also had an effect on me too. Just as this realm creates anything Trigon can imagine for him to conquer, though never failing to remind him it's not real, it started to create for me anything I wanted. Titan's tower. Representations of my old friends. I knew that none of it was real but I was at least able to find comfort in my familiar surroundings. And for a time, I was able to find some peace in my imprisonment here."

The not-Chi giggled behind Mimi's ear. "This is the best part." She said as she nuzzled her neck.

"But…with unlimited control and power and a safe, no consequences space to use them, I began to indulge myself a little." Raven said, the sinister smile starting to return back to her face. "It started off as little things at first. Beast boy finally working up the nerve to ask me out. Robin naming me team leader and letting me wear his costume whenever I wanted. Recreating a few old villain fights so that I could remember the glory days. Even brought Terra here back to life."

Raven gave a nice hard smack to the not-Terra's exposed ass, getting a loving moan out of it from her as she cuddled Raven even more.

"But as I slowly got more comfortable with the idea that it didn't matter what I did to what this realm created since they weren't real, I got more aggressive. Three-ways with Robin and Beast Boy. Sneaking into Starfire's room late at night to do whatever I wanted to her while she begged for more." The not-Starfire smiled as she bit down on her lower lip, likely remembering fondly those exact times. "And those recreated villain fights? Well…turns out I had a lot of repressed anger, and since it was now safe to let it all out, I started killing them. Brutally. Quickly. Slowly. Sometimes I got so lost in what I was doing that I ended up taking out my own team. But that didn't matter. I could always just create a new one!"

Mimi felt a small sting in her heart as she watched Raven, someone whom she once considered a friend, if not at least a great hero like her mother, starting to slip further and further into madness.

"It was about the fifth or sixth time I'd killed Slade and Doctor Light that I realized how much I was enjoying myself. How much I loved finally being able to give into my inner demons." Raven chuckled. "Upon my realization I returned to my father and he welcomed me back with open arms, assuring me that at his side I will have many real depraved acts I can finally partake in. You see, Mimi, this not just a hell for Trigon but me as well. This realm forced me to finally confront the one thing that I've denied for so long. I am my father's daughter and that the apple didn't fall as far from the tree as I'd hoped."

It happened so fast it was almost instantaneous. Mimi had gotten free of the not-Chi's hold, run over to the bed, and firmly slapped her claw across Raven's face, much to everyone's immediate shock.

Once she'd recovered herself, Raven looked back up at Mimi, who glared hatefully at her as she fought to hold back her angry tears. "Hm…unfortunately, I'm not yet much of a masochist." Raven commented as she rubbed her sore cheek. "Another thing I take after my father. I usually prefer to be the one inflicting the punishment."

The arms of the not-Chi suddenly became very tight around Mimi's waist as the Shogunness's copy pulled her backwards with her onto the floor. Mimi was quick to flail around and try to fight her off but the not-Starfire and not-Terra practically pounced at her from the bed. It was a frantic struggle between the four women before the realm's creations got the upper hand on Mimi due to their numbers; the not-Starfire pinning down one leg while the not-Terra pinned down the other, keeping the she-devil's legs spread wide open while the not-Chi pinned both her arms down above her head.

Mimi struggled valiantly but the imitations were far stronger than they appeared to be and she couldn't budge them. From down her center Mimi could see Raven getting off the bed and coming slowly towards her, stripping herself of her cloak and other clothes. Not willing to give in until there was nothing left she could do, as soon as Raven kneeled down before her, Mimi's tail lashed out and wrapped itself around Raven throat, tightening quickly to start choking her.

Raven's hands reached up and grabbed the red tail, gasping for air as she tried with no luck to pull it off, the act clearly having an effect on her. But after a few seconds of her suffocating, Raven then gave Mimi a slightly pained smirk, much to the girl's horror. "I'll admit…you're making me want to take back my last comment." She managed to force through her constricted breaths, clearly now even more turned on.

Taking one hand off where the tail choked her, Raven placed it gently along the tail's base. Her fingers having a small black glow, Raven slid her hand lovingly across the tail's smooth skin, Mimi's heart suddenly jumping from how good the contact felt. Mimi found herself biting her lip, her body suddenly not listening to her as Raven's fingers continued their trail, her skin prickly at her touch and her limps suddenly going stiff. Soon even her tail became too excited to hold on and it slid loosely off Raven's neck before forming stiffly into a point as her fingers finally slid off the tip.

Chuckling to herself as she watched Mimi's chest rise and fall as she let out the unintentional breath she'd been holding in, Raven said "Terra, why don't you give Mimi a little something nice for that stunt?"

The not-Terra smiled and nodded happily at her request, her body suddenly starting to change form. Mimi watched as the imitation's grey-blonde hair grew longer and more fluffed, while her body filled out more, her chest alone increasing at least two, maybe even three cup sizes. At first, from the sadistic look on her face, Mimi thought this new form was of Mandy, but upon seeing that this woman was closer to her own age, she realized it was actually Minnie, Mandy's very identical daughter.

And the sadistic look? That was because the not-Minnie had a knife, one which she used to slash a tear directly down the center of Mimi's leotard, giving her and the not-Starfire something to grab onto as they tore the garment clean from her body, revealing the very pump red breasts underneath, making Raven lick her lips hungrily.

"I know you're scared, Mimi, but don't worry. We're not going to force you into anything." The four-eyed half-demon assured, albeit teasingly, to Mimi as she saw how fearfully her vision was casting itself around to the four women as the not-Minnie got to work pulling her boots off. "You've been chosen, you see, to be a bride of Trigon. To take his seed and give birth to his new form so that he may be reborn into a world outside of this one. It is an honor and he has given me the task of getting you to agree to that honor."

Mimi stared Raven down, obviously seeing being kidnapped and impregnated by a demon as no such honor.

"Be dismissive if you wish. Best to bring it up now rather than later." Raven shrugged, placing her fingers against Mimi's belly as she gently trailed circles around it, getting a small gulp from the younger girl as she swallowed her excited breath. "The ritual only works if you willing take my father's seed, thus why he did not take you as soon as I brought you before his eyes. Thus why I wish to convince you of becoming a bride, as I have much riding on your choice as well."

Mimi gave Raven a look, questioning her with a raised eyebrow. All she could do really, with the not-Chi still pinning down her arms (and Mimi doing her best to avoid looking at the imitation's chest, which hung like magnificent black globes right above her head).

"As long as Trigon is trapped here, I can't never truly escape this realm either." Raven explained, taking the moment to lift up and fondle one of the not-Chi's breasts in her hands ("You have excellent taste, Mimi." She commented, getting happy giggle from the imitation as she proudly puffed out her chest more). "When he is reborn, I may finally leave and see the outside world again. Don't you want that for me, Mimi?"

Mimi stared into her eyes, or rather, as Raven realized, at all four of them, communicating across her point.

"Yes. I suppose to you it wouldn't make any difference." Raven said evenly. "Servant of Trigon in here or out there. But there IS a difference, Mimi, and that difference is you."

Raven lowered herself, blowing gently against the folds of Mimi's pussy, causing the girl to squirm from how good it felt. "Nine months." Raven said as her nails traced lines across Mimi's inner thigh. "That's how long it'd take before Trigon would be born again. Nine months in which I'd be under orders to protect him and the accepter of his seed. Nine months of freedom, just me and her, able to indulge ourselves and each other in whatever we desire. Is that short time not worth the hell that is this place? That is Trigon?"

Mimi started to get the idea of it all as Raven proceed to start climbing over her, the imitations still happily binding Mimi's arms and legs as Raven hovered over her body, supported up only by her arms at Mimi's sides and with their breasts so very close to touching it felt like Mimi's own nipples were hardening just to reach hers.

"I didn't choose you on a whim, Mimi." Raven said, her breathy lips mere inches away from Mimi's own. "You're the only one left who still remembers the me I used to be. The only one I truly believe will be able to love and care for me. To show me to the true affection and mutual desire the creations of this realm cannot quite match."

Before she could hear any sound of protest, Raven captured Mimi's lips with her own, giving the she-devil a deep, tongue filled kiss. Mimi's eyes were wide at first before they closed tightly shut and shed a single tear. Not from how forceful she was being, though she most certainly was. Inside her mouth, Mimi could feel Raven's tongue rolling its way down her throat, seeming to stretch farther than normal and thrashing her own into submission. Not helped was it by Mimi's head being pushed into the ground by how rough Raven was.

But what caused her to shed that tear? That single guilty tear? It was because despite Raven's force, or possibly even because of it, Mimi found herself enjoying it.

Raven finally let her go, breathing with a satisfied gasp as a small trail of drool hung between her tongue and Mimi's, hanging just slightly out of her mouth as she panted. Smiling at this, Raven moved back off of Mimi, trailing kisses down her abdomen as she went.

Before Mimi could lift her head back up to see what she was doing, Mimi let out a sudden loud gasp of her own as the not-Starfire and not-Minnie suddenly attacked her breasts, sucking hungrily on her dark red nipples.

Raven chuckled as she watched Mimi positively twist in pleasure. "Sorry, Mimi. Sometimes they react a bit to strong thought and I…well, I just can't help must imagine how deliciously big those marvelous jugs of yours are going to be once they're filled with milk." Raven cooed as she lovingly kissed Mimi's thigh, nuzzling her cheek dangerously close Mimi's sensitive sex, almost sounding like she was purring. "Ohh…the things I'm going to that pregnant body of yours!"

Unable to wait anymore, Raven's lips met with the slit of Mimi's pussy. She licked this outer wall only a little, just to get a taste of the girl's wetness, before her tongue finally slid in and penetrated her, getting a nice loud scream of sexual pleasure.

Even in her captors' hold, Mimi's legs quivered. She couldn't help it. The way Raven's tongue circled around inside her, greedily lapping up her juices. The former Titan was very eager to please and more than capable of doing so. Though her breath had become fierce and ragged from her efforts, Mimi finally stopped trying to fight how good it felt and gave out a loud moan. At this signal of her giving in, the not-Chi plotted her chest down into Mimi's open mouth, much to the girl's surprise. Though that didn't keep her from quickly popping the grey nipple into her mouth and start sucking down herself.

With Mimi now under her power, Raven pushed forward, taking two fingers and sliding them roughly into the red girl's cunt as she continued to lick her, the sudden spasm of Mimi's body being exactly the reaction she'd hoped for. Raven was like an animal as she continued to eat her out, the not-Chi's nipple finally coming out of Mimi's mouth as she was breathing too hard to keep sucking on it. She could feel the need for release welling up inside her with each lick against her g-spot. Perhaps it was because of Raven's empathic powers that she knew this too, because Mimi could swear that the closer she got to orgasm the harder Raven's tongue would fight to get her there, until finally the time came where Mimi could take it no more. Her body convulsed and her back arched as Mimi screamed; her body's juices exploding out of her to be lapped up by Raven's welcoming mouth.

With their task complete, the imitations of Chi, Minnie, and Starfire vanished into the air, leaving behind on the floor a heavily panting and sweating Mimi. Her eyes were closed in an effort to keep the feeling of sexual bliss going for as long as possible, though she did gently reopen them when she felt the soft brush of Raven's naked body climbing back over her.

"And that's just a taste of what's to come." Raven cooed, brushing Mimi's hair away from her eyes as laid down atop of her, giving a deliberate rub of her pussy against Mimi's still open legs.

Her mind feeling like it was in a haze, Mimi's response was a simple wrap of her arms around Raven's waist as she bought her in for a deep kiss, to which Raven was only too happy to give back in full.

After a moment of their tongues completely twisting the other around, Raven finally broke apart the kiss and smiled happily. "She's ready for you, father."

Mimi blinked in confusion at these words, but then, out from the shadows behind them, almost seeming to melt into existence, was Trigon. Not in his normal titanic figure but one of a much more human sized, though his height and physical build was still far more imposing than most men Mimi knew. Fear suddenly etched its way into Mimi's features as Raven got up off of her and walked over her father, hugging him by his side and kissing him worshipfully on his pecs. It was when Raven's hand travelled lower that Mimi realized, to her horror, that Trigon was not wearing his usual loincloth or armor or any sort of clothing that would cover his glory. The demon's massive red cock which Raven could barely fit her hand around as she pumped it lovingly to erect it further. It was Mimi's reaction to all of this that brought a smirk to Trigon's face.

Reaching down with one hand Trigon grabbed Mimi by jaw and forced her upwards towards him. Mimi struggled to free herself but couldn't even budge against his immense strength. "More and more I see I was right to allow my daughter to make the selection." Trigon chuckled as Mimi fought in vain against his grasp. "You will indeed make a fine mate for me."

Mustering up what strength and movement she could, Mimi spat in Trigon's face. The demon gave a grunt of irritation at this tossed her aside.

"You are willful, no doubt." He remarked casually as he wiped the spit off his face. "But I suspect that will is aided by the simple knowledge that I can't force you to take my seed or my plan will not work. You feel you are safe from my wrath and to an extent you're correct. However, I feel you grossly overestimate the strength of your will vs. mine. As well as what I am willing to do to win vs. what you are not."

As Mimi rubbed her sore jaw, Raven gave the girl an almost look of pity before turning back to Trigon. "My apologies, father. It would seem I called you here prematurely."

"Pay it no mind, daughter." Trigon said simply. "Though I will admit, Lord Trigon is not usually one to enjoy being blue-balled, as you mortals would say. So, it would seem that until our guest is feeling more agreeable…" Raven felt her father's large hand slide down her back and grope her butt. "I will have to partake in another to relieve me."

Mimi and Raven both stared up at Trigon in shock, but it was across Raven's face that a demented smile soon spread. "As you command, lord Trigon." The grey-skinned girl said lustfully as she lowered herself down onto her knees, trailing kisses from her father's muscular abdomen to down and across his mighty shaft, before licking teasingly at the silt of his cock.

Her mind almost completely stunned over what she was seeing, it took a moment before rage enveloped Mimi's features and she lunged forward to stop them. But her attack was quickly halted. Not by Trigon, whom Mimi would have expected to strike back, but by Raven, whom with a wave of her hand used her black telekinetic power to slam Mimi back against the wall and pin her body completely against it.

"I'm sorry, Mimi, but you had your chance." Raven said with a slight mocking tone as she went back to servicing her master, kissing his balls. "Perhaps once you see the glory in another partaking in father's seed you'll be less frigid to the idea." Raven's lips completely enveloped Trigon's cock, the width of its meat filling her mouth to its fullest as the girl started sucking it all down eagerly. Her four eyes looked up to lock with her father's own, happy to see him casting his smirk down upon her. Happy to see that she was of service to him.

But after few moments passed by, a time filled with the noises of wet slurping and Mimi's grunts as she tried to free herself from Raven's powers, Trigon popped Raven's head off his dick.

"My lord? What is wrong? Have I displeased you?" Raven asked.

"Oh, no. Nothing of the sort. Your oral skills have improved much over time, to my delight." Trigon complemented, his hand gently stroking the side of her face. "But unfortunately, the thoughts I've had of the girl you've brought to me have excited me beyond the pleasures just your mouth can provide me. As such, I'm afraid we'll have to move things along."

Without any more prior warned, Trigon grabbed Raven roughly by the hair, getting a yelp of pain from the girl as he yanked her upwards and threw her over onto the bed. Mimi's tearful struggles increased as she watched Trigon walk calmly over the bed, giving Raven only a second to recover herself before he pulled her down towards him by her thighs, using his grip to force her legs open before thrusting the full length of his cock into her pussy, rewarding him with a loud scream from Raven.

"Ahh…that's much better." Trigon chuckled as he felt his daughter's warm walls constrict around him. "It delights you, does it not? To feel the return of my embrace?"

"Y-yes, fa-fath-AH!" Trigon cut off Raven's words by the smack of his hips against her. He was to give her no time to adjust to his size as he started ramming her without mercy. One hand holding his daughter down by her throat and the other pinning her both arms above her head, restraining her completely.

"Now don't be shy, Raven." Trigon growled lustfully with each sloppy-noised thrust of his cock into her cunt. "We do have a guest after all. Tell her how it feels to be fucked by your father."

"In-incredible…" Raven moaned painfully from between her tight breaths. "Lord Trigon…your cock is the best!"

"I'm well aware." Trigon smirked, getting Mimi's teeth to grit even further in rage. He was treating Raven's body like his own personal sex toy, forcing her to move and speak in only the ways he desired and giving for her nothing in return, save for his pounding of her pussy. "You have proven quite the invaluable distraction in my time imprisoned in this hellscape. Daddy's little slut, who lives for her next fuck."

"Yes, my lord! I am your slut!"

"Beg for me." Trigon ordered as his large red balls smacked against her ass. "Beg for me like your mother did!"

"F-FUCK ME, LORD TRIGON!" Raven screamed madly. "I am your whore! Your cumdrop! Whatever you wish, just please keep fucking me!"

Almost like those words were the trigger, Trigon smiled as he made a small grunt, with Raven's following long moan and the disappearance of her binding powers around Mimi to indicate to the red girl that he was cumming deep inside her. Withdrawing his still quite erect penis from her body, Trigon watched in satisfaction as his white seed poured out from Raven's womb like a gentle stream.

"As you may have guessed by your presence here, ward of Kare, despite by best efforts I cannot impregnate by daughter, no matter how much she wishes for me to do so." Trigon said to Mimi as he kept watching Raven's sweating breasts rise and fall with each breath, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth with a sexually stunned look on her face. "Azarath's lasting protections, no doubt. Still, that inability to sire me a child has not detracted much from our fun, has it, daughter?"

"Not in the least, master." Raven moaned lovingly, rubbing her hands sensually across her still sexually excited body. Smirking, Trigon grabbed Raven by her hair and pulled her up to his face so that he may kiss her just as greedily as she'd done with Mimi just moments ago. When he'd had his fill of her, Trigon rudely pushed her back down onto the bed, though she did not seem to mind much.

"The reason why this realm creates only women imitations for my daughter is because no man can hope to satisfy her now that she's had a taste of me." Trigon explained to Mimi as she picked herself up off the floor, still glaring at him. "As my mate you will get to experience the same pleasures. I am not a completely selfish lover, after all. Even in that short burst you saw just now my daughter was placed into orgasm several times before I finished."

Mimi looked over Raven and didn't know what to do. Her first thoughts had been to get her way from this place but if Raven has truly given herself over to her father's influence, then that would be an exercise in complete futility, not even considering the fact that he could also just call her back at any time. She could try and come back with help, but with Trigon already dead, how much could she and Junior do? Especially if he just sends Raven out to find another girl to be his mate in the between-time?

But…perhaps, she thought, that's where she had an advantage. The fact that he was being more or less passive with her seemed to show that Trigon did want her as his mate, at least until his patience with her came to an end. In that case, he might be open to meeting a demand of hers to ensure that happens.

Still as bare as the day she was born, Mimi took in a breath of courage and walked right up to Trigon, much to his surprise, and held before him her claw.

Trigon studied the outstretched hand for a moment, raising his eyebrow in understanding. "You wish to make a bargain with me?" He questioned.

Mimi nodded her head and with a determined stare pointed over at Raven.

Trigon could not suppress his laughter. "Your humanity betrays you, ward of Kare." He remarked mockingly. "You would agree to such a thing you don't want to do solely to pull my daughter away from my corrupting influence? I'm sure there is something more worthwhile you can gain with a bargaining chip such as yours."

With a deliberate attempt, Mimi's glare did not falter away from the demon's four eyes, with Raven watching back and forth between the two of them with deep interest as to what would happen.

"But…very well. I shall agree to your terms." Trigon said, tilting Mimi's head up by her chin to look at him. "As much as I hate to lose such a valued consort, once you have a taste of me I'm sure you will make for a fine replacement." He released her chin with a chuckle. "Accept my seed, and in exchange my daughter is forever yours to do with as you wish. Do we have a deal?"

Mimi gave one final look at Raven before turning back to Trigon and giving him a firm nod in agreement, shaking his large mitt of a hand.

"Good girl." Trigon praised. "Now then, with that out of the way…" His hand taking a firm hold of Mimi's own, Trigon jerked her forward, causing Mimi to fall to her knees with her face now less than a few inches away from his throbbing cock; the demon lord's endurance having re-erected it in his excitement to partake in his newest concubine. "Why don't we consummate our latest arrangement?"

Mimi glared up at Trigon for such a rude attitude but, her end goal in mind, she did not fight back and instead moved forward with what she needed to do. Leaning forward, Mimi planted a loving kiss upon Trigon's bulbous head, letting her tongue slide sultry out of her mouth and snake its way around his red sensitive flesh. Playing with it tenderly, Mimi's tongue moved the head around in through her soft lips, letting it nest in her mouth for just a moment before letting it pop back out, a trail of saliva hanging between her outstretched tongue and Trigon's tip from her teasing efforts.

From Trigon's small grunt and his silence up until that point, Mimi was getting just the reaction she was hoping for out of him. Knowing that now was the point to go further, Mimi leaned forward again and let Trigon's width stretch her mouth out as she took him in deeper than just his cock's head.

"Mmm…ah!" Trigon moaned lowly as Mimi's arms moved up from the floor and held themselves at his rear, allowing for her to keep sucking him deeper until he felt his tip hit the back of her throat. "Daughter, I thought you had told me this girl's only other relationship had been with another female. For a dyke, she proves herself remarkably skilled in handling a man's shaft."

"Lady Chi is also a shapeshifter, remember, father?" Raven recalled to him as she watched the red girl continue to hungrily devour Trigon's cock, to her surprise feeling a small pang of guilt hit her.

"Heh. I see." Trigon remarked smugly as he treaded his fingers through Mimi's black hair as he pushed her encouragingly closer to his crotch. "Well then, perhaps when the nine months have passed our dear Mimi here will be much more praising of being a bride of Trigon and I will be able to sample the Shoguness as well."

Blocking his words of Chi out, Mimi continued to swirl her tongue around as much of Trigon's thick meat as she could before it finally went past the back of her throat. She was starting to deep throat him and judging by Trigon's moan and increased grip on the back of her head, it was very welcomed. Seeming to wish to indulge himself even more, Trigon pulled Raven by the arm over to his side. While his deep kiss had been a surprise and nearly overwhelmed by her concern for Mimi, Raven felt her will give in to Trigon once again, her tongue joining eagerly into a make-out with the powerful lord as her hands rubbed tenderly across his chest and muscles.

After several long minutes of sucking, small tears coming to Mimi's burning eyes as the impressive and admittedly tasty cock made it so very difficult for the she-devil to breathe, Trigon's pleasure had built up to the point where even he couldn't hold it back any more. The soft rumble of his length was all the warning Mimi was given before his cock let loose like a firehose inside her mouth; the rich, thick cum having nowhere to go but down her throat as Trigon's hands refused to allow her head to move back. Once she'd taken in as much as she could, the white sticky ropes of seed started to pour from her mouth as Mimi's eyes rolled back into her head, not sure how much more she could handle of this treatment. But thankfully Trigon soon released her head and allowed her to pull away and take in a deep, rewarding breath of air as she fell back on the floor; Trigon's cum having made quite the visible mess around her mouth.

Taking his own moment to breathe in satisfaction, Trigon said "Daughter, do help clean my mate up a bit, won't you?"

"Y-yes. Of course, father." Raven said, feeling that surge of guilt again upon seeing Mimi's exhausted state. Getting down on her knees and crawling over Mimi's body, Raven was about to say to say something of an apology to her when the younger girl then wrapped her arms around her neck and back and pulled her down into her. Raven hit Mimi's body with an "Ompf!" and Raven found Mimi's open lips connecting with her own once more, the goth tasting the girl's flavor once more along with the saltiness of her father's cum. Unlike with Trigon, Raven was very quick to close her eyes and accept Mimi's embrace, enjoying the feel of her voluptuous chest against her own and even giving a very schoolgirl-ish giggle as Mimi's slapped her on the rear with her tail, perhaps as a little bit of friendly payback for before.

Once his daughter had kissed and licked enough of his cream away from the red girl's face, Trigon, using his inhumanly great demonic strength, lifted the two women up from where they were and threw them on the bed, making so now Mimi was the one on top of Raven. "Now that you've had a taste of me," Trigon remarked as encouraged Mimi to lift her butt up in the air as both women looked down the bed to see what he was doing. "I'd like to have a taste of you, my pet."

Trigon's mouth dove at her ass ferociously, sliding his tongue in and licking and tenderly sucking on the folds of her cunt. Mimi's eyes went wide before slamming shut as she let out a loud and very pleasurable screaming moan. Trigon's nails dug into her pump behind while his other hand travelled downwards and stuck two fingers into Raven's pussy as well, letting her join into the fun.

After a few minutes of further seducing his two mates, their moans and the delicious taste of Mimi's wet, running juices had finally caused Trigon to become as erect as possible. Taking his mouth away from the red girl's sensitive area and fully standing back up, Trigon steadied Mimi's bent upwards rear into position. "Prepare yourself, my bride. You are about to experience the true pleasure of Trigon."

Grabbing hold of her hips with both hands and thrusting forward with his own, Trigon sheathed nearly every one of his long inches into Mimi's soaking wet pussy.

Mimi practically let out a scream from the force of it. As big as the demon lord's cock had looked to her eyes, it felt even larger inside her, feeling like the tip was almost touching against her stomach. However, long as it was, it was his width that was stretching her the most; the fat red cock hitting nearly every one of her most sensitive areas even before even it started to move in and out of her. Trigon's boasts had not been false after all. This early in and it was clear to Mimi that the demon lord was a damn good fuck.

"Oh dear. Was that your cervix I just hit?" Trigon said mockingly as he felt Mimi's vaginal walls constrict around him as much as they could before covering his cock in her hot orgasmic juices. "If you are that quick to cum from just this little prick, then you are truly enjoy yourself when I actually try."

Trigon increased his pace, pounding his crotch relentlessly against Mimi's firm bubble butt, fucking her hard against both the heavily shaking bed and Raven, whom still laid under her body. Raven had her legs spread wide open. Each thrust of his cock thrusting Mimi's body into her own, rubbing her hips and waist against Raven's pussy repeatedly. From a certain point of view it was like she was getting fucked by the both of them at once, though it was only one of them Raven realized she truly cared for.

Kissing and sucking lovingly on Mimi's neck as the red girl drooled with her mind in sexually stunned ecstasy and kneading as much of her breast as she could get at with Trigon's heavy frame mounted atop them both, Raven's mind thought only of Mimi.

" _I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Mimi."_ Raven thought sorrowfully, her four eyes closed as she held Mimi in her arms and sniffed in her sweet, gentle scent. _"It was done out of nothing but my own selfishness. I swear, when this is over, I will make it all up to you. …I just…I just wanted the one thing this realm couldn't give me."_ Raven's legs started to constrict around Mimi's and Trigon's forms, feeling like she was close to cumming again. _"Someone real who might…might truly still love me after I've fallen so far. Mimi…you fell under your own father's influence at one time too. But unlike me, you beat it and rose back up. You and I first met because the other heroes felt I was the one person who could understand you, another half-demon. Now…I've brought you here because you might be the one person left who could understand me…and forgive me…"_

After nearly an hour had passed in that same position and both women having gone through several of Trigon's promised orgasms, it was finally his own turn. His balls grew tight and Mimi felt his size expand even further as Trigon pushed his way as deep into her cunt as he could go. Trigon's final moan was more of a titanic roar as with one final thrust his load exploded into pussy from behind. Mimi screamed in her blissful, sexual agony as she felt Trigon's cock pump burst after burst of hot cum into her body; Raven even joining in with her moans as the press of their two bodies against each other was more than she could take anymore.

Finally, it was over and Trigon sat back up, though his hands still holding Mimi's butt as his dick still rested comfortably inside her. Slapping her roughly on the rear as he admired both Mimi and his daughter panting and beautifully sweating naked forms, Trigon said delightfully "Our bargain has been completed. Congratulations, bearer of my seed. My daughter is now yours. Just as you are mine."

Raven, even in her tiredness, made the effort to tenderly kiss Mimi's arm as the red girl stayed leaning over her, making her silent promises that she would devote her life to making this up to her.

At Mimi's lack of action and his daughter's feelings of regret, Trigon felt his pride and satisfaction at breaking these two once proud women could be no higher.

But then, to the shock of both father and daughter, Mimi suddenly smirked.

"Oh?" Trigon asked in confusion. "Have you now truly accepted your new lot in life? As the…the whore of Trigon and his…and his…" Trigon suddenly started to feel himself getting weak for some reason, rubbing his tired eyes with his hand to keep himself from falling asleep.

"Father! Your hand!" Raven yelled to him in panic.

Bolting his eyes open at her cries, Trigon looked at his hand and, to his horror, his natural red color was fading from it, leaving behind a dull grey-brown hue as Trigon felt the area start to rapidly dry out. "What…?! What is happening to me?!"

It was not just his hand but the rest of his body as well. As some sort of psionic electricity filled the air around them, all the red of Trigon's form started to slowly travel away from the other parts of his body and collect itself at one location: the demon lord's crotch, which Mimi's pussy still had a very tight and deliberate hold of.

Trigon's rage flared uncontrollably. "You! You tricked me!" He roared as he took a swipe of his claws at Mimi's head. But before his hand could even connect it broke apart into pieces and disintegrated into dust. "N-NO! This cannot be!"

Raven's eyes could not have been wider as she witnessed the impossible. Trigon was being destroyed! However, she herself was not getting off without a scratch, as she found herself suddenly screaming in pain as red electricity surged through the chakra gem on her forehead and into the imitation on Mimi's. Though it lasted for only a minute the blinding agony passing through her body felt like almost an eternity.

But, it thankfully did come to an eventual end, and once the pain subsided, Raven found that when she reopened her eyes, she was not staring out of four like her father's but her own true two violet ones.

More than half of Trigon's body had fallen apart by this point and it seemed he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it, as he'd ceased his attempts to strike Mimi. "You…! You cannot be doing this…!" Trigon cried in anguish through the little that was still left of his eaten away face. "I am Lord Trigon…! I have…existed for eternity! How can…one…whore…kill…meeeeeeeeeee…."

The rest of Trigon finally crashed away into dust, the sands that were once his proud body scattering across the bed and floor like simple, common dirt.

Finally able to get up from her knees, Mimi stood up off the bed, opening up her eyes which were now a glowing four in total.

"…When…when you took in Trigon's rebirthing seed, you tricked him into giving up the rest of his power to it as well." Raven realized in awe, getting a proud but slightly sinister smirk from Mimi in return. "But, Mimi…you still accepted the seed. It does not matter that you destroyed this form of Trigon. In nine months he will just be reborn from your womb anyway. This changes nothing, Mimi."

Mimi raised two pairs of left eyebrows at her, as it to sarcastically question Raven's words. With that same twisted smile on her face, Mimi touched the tip of her claw against her lower area, causing red energy to spiral forth around it. Raising her claw and the energy followed its path before solidifying into a fleshy add-on to Mimi's body. A think red cock nearly as large as Trigon's own and easy just as erect from the thoughts of what it was about to do to Raven.

"Wha-…what?" Raven uttered nervously as the tip of the new cock seemed to stare directly at her.

Before the older girl could get another word in, Mimi grabbed Raven and flipped her over onto her knees, pushing the goth's butt up into the air as Trigon had done previously to her before getting into the right position and plunging her newest appendage into Raven's now very sensitive vagina.

The move was so unexpected and Raven shrieked from it, only to seconds later realize it was because of how good it felt. With Mimi's claws grabbing hold of Raven's wrists and pulling her arms back while her waist thrust upwards repeatedly into her pussy, the red girl was easily just as forceful as her father had been. But yet, her thick cock somehow felt gentler than his had been, too. More tender towards her body. There were no twinges of pain like there had sometimes been whenever Trigon had his way with her. No. With Mimi's spears into her body, Raven only felt insane, electric pleasure. She couldn't help but to slap her ass loudly against Mimi's thrusting hips. She wanted more. She wanted far more of how incredibly Mimi was fucking her dirty little cunt!

"Mimi! Mimi!" Raven screamed and moaned with her eyes closed, Mimi watching intently from behind as Raven's breasts bounced wildly with each rapid harsh ram of her red cock into her body. "I love you, Mimi! I love you!"

Smiling toothily at this confession, Mimi increased her pace to a monstrous level, getting Raven to practically howl like a dog. Knowing there was only so much the other girl was going to be able to take, Mimi released her hold on Raven's wrists, allowing the grey skinned girl's chest and head to fall onto the bed and clutch onto the sheets for dear life. Mimi's pounds were like nothing she'd ever felt before and it was everything Raven could do to not just pass out from every orgasm she was putting her though.

"Ah! Ah! Ah…!" Mimi's moans finally sounded in Raven's ears as the former daughter of Trigon felt the cock penetrating her get even harder for one last burst.

"Do it, Mimi! Do it! I want it all!" Raven screamed lustfully with her face pressed against the mattress.

"Ah…! Ah…! AHHHHHH!" Mimi moaned as she bent over Raven' body, pressing her chest and breasts against her smooth backside as she came deep within her, releasing every last drop of what she'd taken from Trigon.

After the minutes passed by and the blasts of cum finally ceased, both women fell to their sides on the bed, spooning each other happily. Turning her body so that she could face her lover, Raven watched as the created cock disintegrated away just as Trigon's body had and Mimi's eyes returned to normal.

"I see." Raven remarked as she gently rubbed her fingers against Mimi's arm. "My father gave me to you do with whatever you wished. Since I'm in your absolute power, you could choose for me to take my father's seed in your place, which he never said you couldn't do as long you accepted his seed in the first place. But since Azarath's protection prevent me from being impregnated by Trigon…"

Mimi closed her eyes and smiled innocently.

Raven couldn't help but smile too. "I never thought anyone could get so much out of such a quick deal, but…" Raven found herself laughing a little in disbelief. "Trigon is gone. Forever. Taken down by the thing that was supposed to make him stronger." Raven laughed a little more, not able to remember the last time she'd felt so honestly happy. But, upon looking back at Mimi's smiling face and into her beautifully crimson eyes, the guilt from before started to come back. "Mimi…I can't ever thank you enough for what you've done for me. And after I brought you into this. What you had to do to save us both… Mimi…I'm so sorry. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive my-!"

Mimi silenced Raven with a kiss. It wasn't as great of a make-out as they'd done previously, but it didn't need to be, as Raven felt herself relax and hold her arms around Mimi's soft body as she returned it.

When the kiss ended and as the two women gazed lovingly from across the short distance of sheet between them, Raven said "I promise you, Mimi, I won't take for granted this second chance you've given me. If you let me stay by you for a while, I'm sure I can prove that to you."

Giving Raven a soft accepting smile, Mimi closed her eyes tiredly and lowered herself to rest her head against the goth's chest, using her breasts as a warm pillow. Folding her arms around her, Raven hugged the younger girl into her and closed her eyes as well, ready to drift off to sleep.

"…"

"…I know this might be ruining the moment, Mimi, but I am a little afraid of how pissed your girlfriend is going to be for you sleeping with another woman. Even if it was to save us both."

Raven felt Mimi's face against her breast turn into a sly smirk and soon felt the weight of another on the bed with them.

"Well then…" The not-Chi imitation said as she slid her black arm warmly around the two of them from behind Raven's back. "Perhaps after you two wake back up, before you leave this realm behind we can practice the convincing "speech" you'll give Chi later. To get her to…understand and accept the situation better."

Raven very much liked that idea.

* * *

"The fuck do you mean she was kidnapped by a bird?" Junior asked the freed slaves while the children took turns kicking Rocky and Mugsy in the background.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This is one of those chapters I fill iffy on, both in regards to what it's about and how good it is. So I am interested in hearing if anyone thinks this story is crossing too major a line (interesting thing to worry about, I know, given the last lemon story) or if you think it's fine. Just something I'm curious about.

Raven is a character I'll definitely need to use more of in the future. Not just in lemons but real stories as well, as she is technically a Grim Tales character and one with potential. I actually am a bit disappointed more wasn't done with her relationship with Mimi in the comics, as the two have very similar origins and were greatly affected by how their fathers influenced their lives.

* * *

 **Audience Opinion Question:** I actually have two AOQ's I want to do for this chapter. Normally I limit these to only one at a time, but with me trying to get more chapters written for my bigger stories like Grim Tales: Complex, I don't know when the next oneshot story could be and since both these ideas are kind of broad, I figure the more time I have to think about them and what people want to see in them, the better. Regardless, I do still thank everyone for reading these. I've been helped through a lot of writer's block thanks to all you guy's suggestions and ideas. It really means a lot to me.

...

 **AOQ 1:** I'm a guy who greatly enjoys superhero stuff. The comics, the movies, the shows, etc. Though I do tend to gravitate most towards the Marvel/DC characters. And so, since I've been writing Grim Tales fanfics for a bit and recently have even started doing a PPGD/JLU story when I have the time, I've kind of been imagining off to the side how certain Grim Tales characters, specifically Junior, would act in the Marvel or DC universe. And then, given I can have something of a dirty mind sometimes, started wondering about what kind of lemon stories that could happen.

So, my question to you all is: what Marvel or DC character(s) do you want to see in a lemon story (or stories, depending on what happens) with Junior? Or heck, it doesn't have to be Junior. You can have a pairing with any Grim Tales character you want. Feel free to request anything. I mostly just said specifically Junior because he's the one I imagine is most likely to get paired up with Wonder Woman or Black Widow because that what people will want to see.

So that's basically it for this one. Which Grim Tales character do you want to see paired in a lemon story with a Marvel or DC comics character? You can make as many suggestions as you want. The more the merrier.

...

 **AOQ 2:** Alright, so this one is actually something I sent out as a PM to a few people a while ago because I was really getting behind on my writings and wasn't sure when I'd ever be able to ask the question publicly. For those of you who were able to respond to the PM's, I am very much thankful for your time and if you have any more suggestions, please feel free to voice them. For those of you who were not able to respond back, trust me, it's fine. I understand that people are busy and have their own lives to deal with. It's not a big deal.

Anyways, when I was looking for suggestions about maybe an Eris-related Grim Tales lemon story, someone privately pointed out to me that there is this old online comic called Camp Woody, in which Eris runs a summer camp that's attended by a good variety of cartoon characters. Shock of all shocks, it is also porn, thus why they suggested it to me. And of course suggested the idea: what if Junior and Minnie were sent to a camp like this by their mother (for reasons known only to her)?

I actually think this sounds like an interesting idea, but with so many possibilities for what I could do with it, I might not make it a oneshot but a full story of its own, with multiple chapters and an overall plot (because if you've read any of my lemons, you know I at least try to have some kind of story around the sex, to varying degrees of success).

And this brings me to what I'm looking for suggestions for. I have the basic idea for how I want to story to go and why Junior and Minnie (and probably even Mimi and Chi) are being sent to Eris's camp. What I need now is suggestions for who the other campers should be. Who do YOU want to see in a Grim Tales lemon with Junior and Minnie? You can suggest any fictional character that you think I should consider.

I've already got a few ideas. Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10 Alien Force (and probably Ben too, since it'd be weird if Junior was the only boy at the camp). Miss Martian from Young Justice. Some of the Total Drama girls like Gwen and Courtney, though I'm open to including more. I'm debating between Azula and Ty Lee or Korra and Asami, as I think it'd be problematic to have both generations at once. And a few others.

I'm even thinking about having teenage versions of the Powerpuff Girls and Mandy showing up as well, as some wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff is going to be part of the main plot. This means you don't have to worry about if the character you're suggesting could even be alive after the fall of Megaville, as there will be characters from different times showing up.

I openly admit that I don't always consider the obvious choices. That's why I like reading the reviews people leave for my stories. I like considering things I'd never thought of before.

So just suggest whatever characters you'd want to see (boy or girl) or that you think would work in a lemon story about summer camp run by an evil goddess with a plan. If you have any questions or want to know more about the story itself, feel free to ask. And as always, thank you for your time.


	12. Selat Mirg

**Selat Mirg**

 **wanderer21:** I can see Dan working. In the original show he did have the power to mimic his younger self's human appearance. I see no reason why he can't just do that again.

 **Lord Razer:** Yeah, I do not blame you. Even when I first got the idea I knew this was going to be one of the more iffy stories I've written (and considering what the last lemon was, that's saying something). Thankfully, if all goes how I want it to, the lemon stories after the next one I'm planning should be more…for lack of a better term, more normal than most of the ones I've been doing, as I do want to eventually write an actual Junior X Mimi lemon story, or Grim X Mandy, or Mimi X Chi. You know, things that are  actual possible relationships in the comic and not random pairings I've been doing. Only reason I'm not starting next chapter is because that lemon is probably going to be one people have been requesting for a while.

But as for Manny and Daniela, I'd love to do more stories with them. So far I've only really used (as actual characters) in _Grim Tales: Complex_ and they do have a lot of potential for things that could be done with them. Is there anything in particular you'd like to see, just to get the thinking gears turning in my head?

 **Kelly Fiction:** Yeah, well, I still figure it's a good idea to ask if I'm going too far or not, if for no other reason than to show that I do feel there is a line somewhere I'm afraid of crossing and give people comfort that I'm not yet going to go too far off the edge of decency. And don't worry about not being able to comment about much or not commenting enough. You just post whenever the time is right for you. Besides, it's not like I'm planning on taking these stories elsewhere.

 **Brave2000:** Maybe not as the center of a oneshot, as my Spawn comic knowledge is pretty limited, but I imagine I can make him work pretty well as a supporting character in some future story (not Grim Tales: Complex but that's because I already have most of that story already planned out). And I agree, as characters like him, Jack Skellington, and Nergal Jr have really not been used much since their introduction, even by me.

 **Coldblue:** Thank you for the review (this was a story I was worried I was going too far in) and especially thank you for the many suggestions. You really went above and beyond for the camp lemon idea (in a good way), as I didn't even think of asking about the camp counselors.

Now, to answer your questions:

 _What Cartoons do you like or can you give us a TOP Five of which cartoons you like?_

This is a hard one, as my favorites list tends to change a lot as I watch new shows people have recommended to me. Not to mention there are cartoons that loved as a kid and that still have an influence on me, but don't hold up well enough these days for me to consider in my top 5 or 10. But if I had to say what my favorite cartoons are currently, I'd probably say: 1. The DC Animated Universe Shows, like Baman TAS, Superman TAS, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, and Static Shock. I kind of consider all these shows to be one big thing since they take place in the same universe and have greatly influenced my views on superheroes. Though if I had to pick just one of them for number 1, it'd be _Justice League Unlimited_. 2. _Rick and_ Morty, as you guessed, because I like shows that can be very funny but also very serious and deep. 3. _Steven Universe_ , because I love that this show can be very sweet, innocent, and heartwarming while also being able to be dark as F**K sometimes. Basically the reverse of the same reasons why I like _Rick and Morty_. 4. _Spectacular Spider-Man or Young Justice_. It's a tie here, because I love that one show took Spider-Man (my favorite superhero) seriously and had a great ongoing story and the other show really captured a DC universe I wanted to see and did so much great stuff for those characters. Funny thing, I'm more pissed about Spidey's show getting cancelled because it's last episode was an amazing season finale and is never going to come back (it can't because of the divided rights between Marvel and Sony). 5. _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_. Kind of obvious but I have re-watched this show recently and most of it does still thankfully hold up.

Another funny thing, I consider my favorite cartoons and favorite anime on different lists, thus why _Code Geass, One Punch Man, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ are not listed. Mind you, I read more manga than I watch anime, as most anime feels like it's going way too slow and drags on forever (I loved _Naruto_ until it got into the endless filler arc right before Shippuden, thus why I only watch the Naruto movies now).

 _If you did an Original Character, what characters would be the BIOLOGICAL parents of your OC and would it attribute to this OC abilities/origins to shape his/her character?_

Most of the OC's I've thought up have been Junior's children with various _Grim Tales_ female characters (though only MJ has been seen so far). Outside of the Grim family though, I've thought up Dyosis (still working on the name), son of Hercules and Hera, where after Zeus nearly causes a war after trying to seduce the wife of another head god in another pantheon (probably Osiris's or Odin's) a depressed Hera finds comfort with Hercules and breaks her marriage vow to Zeus for the first time in their long history. Hera tries to pass the child born from the affair off as Zeus's but he figures out what happened. Zeus cannot do anything to Hera or he risks disorder across Olympus, but he does sentence Hercules to take Atlas's place in holding up the sky for eternity and banishes the child to live down in the underworld in the care and servitude of Hades. As Dyosis grows, forbidden by Zeus to ever seat foot outside the underworld, lest he strike him down where he stands, the closest he ever comes to knowing his parents is the human half of Hercules, whom resides down in the underworld after Hercules's body was burned on his funeral pyre and his god half ascended to Olympus. The human half simply ignores Dyosis, as he continues to eternally stare off into the direction he thinks Mount Olympus may be.

Another OC is Posy/Posie (haven't decided which), whom is the human-plant hybrid child a depressed Poison Ivy created using Harley Quinn's DNA after she died (from what would depend on the story). Posy would be very much like Harley in personality, though less insane and with her biggest desire to be to just make her mother (Ivy) laugh again.

 _Do you really think your Self-Insert character would be a Mary Sue or OVER POWERING?_

I'm not saying it's a guarantee that it'd happen, just that it's a slippery slope I could easily fall into. When I'm writing for Grim Tales, I have no trouble imagining Junior and Mandy as the most badass characters ever because the story is about them and everyone already has a connection to them and wants them to succeed. But with a self-insert, the story tends to be all about ME! So if I applied the same writing style I use for Junior and Mandy to my self-insert, I would get this character who is really awesome and cool and powerful but whom no one has a connection to outside that story and just seems like a badass because the author wants to be badass. I might imagine myself as Junior in certain stories, but at the end of the day, those are his stories and I don't feel too egotistical if I make him too OP because I'm not giving myself all that power.

 _Have you thought of Grim Tales/Powerpuff Girls D crossover fan fiction? Maybe have Grim Junior save HIS Universe and somehow wind up in a Alternative Universe such as Powerpuff Girls D and even BACK in his younger body?_

This is actually something I've been suggested to do and something I really want to do at some point. Just Junior going back in time to before the fall of Megaville in hopes of changing the future. I just love the idea of that story and the ways it could go.

Like your suggestion, where Junior was always meant to go back in time and the future can't be changed and he ends up being his own father. An addition I've thought of is that because of his Nergal DNA and ghost abilities he copied off Dan, Junior could end up being the secret true father of Minnie and the ghost twins as well.

Of course, the opposite idea could work too, where Junior changes the future, stops Megaville from being destroyed, but now he can't go back to his original time and must stay where he is. It's even been suggested having a triangle develop between him, Mandy, and Blossom and Junior fathering a child with the Powerpuff while also being pulled by his loyalty and oath to Mandy.

Thanks again for the reviews. And don't worry about them bothering me. I like reading them and considering ideas.

 **nightmaster000:** Yeah, let's just say I probably wouldn't have done this story if I didn't have that ending twist in there. I don't mind going harder or darker but I do still want it to be clear there is consent. Thankfully I do fell better about some of the other more hardcore lemon ideas I have for the future (one in particular involving Eltros Walker, Chi, and a prison cell). If there are any ideas for more hardcore lemons you want to see, feel free to let me know.

I do like the idea of Junior caught between Mandy and Blossom in where his loyalties lie: the woman who helped him save the future or the woman he's fallen for. And I admit that since the Blossoming Romance story I have wondered what a child of Junior and Blossom would be like. If I ever do use the Junior going to past story, I probably won't have any version of Daniela and Manny being born. While I might not use OC's that often, I'm fine with creating a child born from two characters, as that feels like a more natural way for me to introduce a character that's never been shown before.

So far, the only characters I know for certain I'd use as possible mothers for Junior's alternate universe children are Minnie, Mimi, and Chi, of course. I'm even thinking of a non-lemon oneshot in the future that could explain how Junior and Minnie could have a child of sorts without that child being malformed from inbreeding. Those you've recommended such as Dee Dee, Marceline, the Anarchy Sisters, and even Jenny I can certainly see working (Junior more builds a robot child for Jenny and breathes literal life into it than X-J9 giving birth somehow.

I will say that Shock is probably never going to happen, but for the same reason I'm unlikely to use any _Nightmare Before Christmas_ characters in a lemon. Basically that movie and _Steven Universe_ , while they can get dark and mature, which I like, there is still this sense of innocence to both franchises that I'm not quite ready to taint just yet with thoughts of sex. Not saying I never will use these characters in lemons, just that it's not going to happen anytime soon. And that being said, recently someone asked if I'd ever consider a Junior X Aunt Sally story, which I of course did think about because he asked. So I'm sure over time I'll come around to the idea.

Thanks again for all the posts.

 **Yinyang2017:** There will be mentions certainly of Dr. X and company in Complex and League Beyond Legends but I've already got most of the story planned out for those two and I don't think I can fit those characters in in any major way, outside of maybe a quick cameo but that's about it. Bell, Naga, and Dr. X are certainly characters I want to use but I'll have it wait for another story.

As for Albert, I honestly forgot I created him until you mentioned him just now. But I'm certainly not against using him again in stories where I want Dan to show off more of his humanity.

 **AMTT94:** I love this idea of Mandy kicking off a Civil War/Injustice type of situation. Why? Because I hated the original Civil War comic and the Injustice video games' story and would love to be able to make a big heroes vs. heroes story work right. You're right, the idea is a bit complicated but that just means I need to make sure I plan it out right. Starting with the suggestions you already given me, I've started writing notes and planning out the story. Deciding who is on what side and why and when things finally break down enough to the point where the heroes start fighting with each other. I'm actually really excited about this idea. Thank you for suggesting it.

Side note: Of course Mandy is not a Christian. Grim's taken her and Billy to meet real gods and demon. She doesn't need to believe. She's already seen it all.

* * *

 **Summary:** A small look into the reverse world of Grim Tales, where good is evil, the heroes are villains, left is right, personalities are reversed, and there should be a lot more people with goatees.

* * *

The skull of another skeleton soldier cracked against the hard, dry field of dead grass.

"Get up." Junior ordered, thwacking his Bo staff at the sides of the many fallen guards. "You idiots are supposed to be the best of our castle's security, are you not? Pathetic that you cannot even last a full minute against a child."

"Please, my prince," One of the skeletons begged, holding his side where Junior's staff had broken his ribs through his armor. "Your abilities have grown vastly. You are simply too strong for us to keep up."

Junior glared at him. "I'm well aware of my abilities. As well as the fact that they are abilities that will grow dull if I have nothing better to sharpen them against than your pitiful performances. Now, as I've already told you lot, get up!"

There was a collective roar of groans as all the skeletons in the training yard unwillingly rose back up, picking up what remained of their broken weapons so that they could be flattened by the Reaper once again.

"Quit your whining." Junior told them all. "For god's sake, you're starting to sound like my sister."

"Oy!" A voice cried in protest, causing Junior to casually look over his shoulder to the girl standing behind him.

"Speaking of which…" Junior murmured as he twirled his staff in his bare boned hand before resting it against his shoulder. "What do you want, Minnie? I'm busy."

"Yeah, I can see that. Busy increasin' our castle's medical bills an' breakin' our reserve armors." Minnie shot at him, brushing a few strands of her incredibly unkempt and messy blond hair out of her eyes before shoving her hands back into the tight pockets of her very immodest shorts. "Dad wants ta see ya. Though why he wants ta waste time talkin' ta yer thick skull is beyond me."

"The only waste of time around here is you, Minnie." Junior retorted simply, while also wondering what transgression he'd accomplish recently to get the mighty Grim Reaper's attention. Most the time his father couldn't even be bothered to look at him as they passed in the halls, much less actually want to talk to him. "And would you drop that stupid fake accent already? The amount of embarrassment you bring yourself isn't worth the amount you bring to the family with it."

"It's not fake! This is my real voice!" Minnie yelled at him.

"You do not have a cockney accent!" Junior yelled back at her in exasperation. "No one in our family has a cockney accent. No one we know has a cockney accent! Not even that stupid human teacher from the mortal realm mother is so insistent that we see, and she's usually the source of your many bad habits."

"Oy! Lay off! Helga's cool. She's taught me a lot of awesome stuff about the human world and even took me ta me first concert up there." She said, showing off proudly her black tank top with the emblazoned logo of _Jem and the Misfits_ written out across its length.

"You call that a good thing? You're a princess of the greatest empire in the entire Underworld and yet you look like a punk." Junior remarked in disgust, poking at his sister's chest with his staff.

"Better a punk than a pampered, spoiled brat!" Minnie snapped at him, slapping his staff away.

"What you call spoiled, I call simply getting what I deserve." Junior retorted coolly. "But then again, I suppose you can only see through your narrow perception of the world. You certainly would be spoiled if you received the same treatment as I do. After all, when have you ever done anything to earn your keep around here? That demon blood in your veins is as wasted on you as it was your father and grandfather."

"That's it!" Minnie snarled as she threw her arms up, black Nergaling scales creating thick armor around her hands as they curled up into fists. "You want to have a go then, mate?!"

Junior smirked at his sister mockingly, tapping the end of his staff on the floor so that a long scythe blade would curve out from it's top. "You want to fight me again? You know how this usually goes for you." He belittled her.

Minnie bared her teeth in her frustration, so damn sick and tired of her brother's smug, pompous attitude that she'd been nearly ready to lunge at him and would have too, were it not for…

"Children!" A woman's voice cried out over the both of them, causing the siblings to immediately stop what they were doing and look over in the voice's direction.

There, standing in the entrance to the training yard with her pure white gown flowing behind her, was Mandy. Wife of Death, queen of his kingdom, and mother to the both of them, though that was rarely an apparent fact. Even discounting the difference in hair, with Mandy's being neatly groomed and golden, Minnie would never allow herself to be caught dead wearing the same vulnerable and empathetic look her mother constantly had etched across her face, and as for Junior… Well…sometimes it was difficult for those around them to believe Mandy and Junior even came from the same universe, much less that they were parent and child.

Speaking calmly but carefully to defuse the situation, Mandy said "Junior, please. Your father is waiting for you. And you know how he gets when he's kept waiting too long."

Junior shot Minnie a glare but after a minute of making up his mind, he finally relented and retracted the scythe's blade back to within the staff. "Fine." He said lowly. "It's not like anyone here can offer me anything better to do."

With Minnie sticking her tongue out at him as he walked away and the many guards letting out groans of relief at finally being given a break, Junior left the yard and went off towards his father's office; Mandy following behind but giving him a small bit of distance.

They traipsed their way up the castle's many stairs before finally getting to the upper floor. As the two walked along the hall in complete silence and Junior noticing the hesitant, pensive look on Mandy's face as she kept pace a few feet behind him, the young Reaper finally spoke up. "I know you have something you want to say, so just say it already, woman."

Feeling a sting in her heart at her son's tone but choosing to just take it, Mandy said sadly "I wish you and your sister wouldn't fight so much."

"She is a disgrace to the family." Junior stated outright as he kept walking.

"She's still your sister, Junior."

"And that matters in what way?" Junior asked harshly as he stopped and turned to face her. "Next I suppose you're going to try and appeal to me by pointing out that you're my mother."

"Junior, I am your mother."

"No, you are not. You are my father's prized baby maker. A scared and powerless woman little better than the little girl he made his favorite slave all those years ago." He stated, his words causing visible hurt to Mandy's features but not that he was one to care. "You are barely a trophy wife and the only reason my father even allowed your affairs with my sperm donor and the Nergal before he had them killed was just so he could have more to take away from you. What little value he sees Minnie and I as, anyway." He added bitterly under his breath.

Mandy knelt down to be on his level. "Oh, Junior, sweetie, don't talk about yourself like that." She said kindly, placing her gentle hands upon his shoulders. "Don't judge your worth based on other's expectations of you."

Junior face twisted in furiousness. "You disgust me!" He screamed at her, painfully slapping Mandy's arms away from his body. "I insult you! Call you worthless trash to your face! And you are concerned over my feelings?!"

Mandy rubbed her sore forearm while she looked at her son in fear. "Junior, I was only-"

"GET OUT! Get out of my sight, you pathetic woman!" Junior hollered as rudely pointed the way away. "And don't you dare ever claim that such a weak-willed coward like yourself has any relation to me!"

"Junior, I-"

"GO!"

With that last fuming shout, Mandy finally got the message. Standing back up and backing away slowly, she finally turned and walked away fast as she could, noticeable tears in her eyes.

Taking the moment alone to try and calm his raging breaths, Junior turned and stomped off back on path to his father's location.

* * *

Junior made sure to knock first before even reaching for the door's handle. He wasn't foolish enough to do anything otherwise. "Father? I was told you wanted to see me." He called through the door's wood in a far more respectable tone than he'd shown his mother and sister.

"Enter." Junior heard from the other side and quickly but collectedly opened up the door. No sooner than he'd closed the door behind him and looked forward to see his father's eternally scowling face sitting behind his wide mahogany desk that Grim stated "Sit."

Taking his seat on his side of the desk in the far less grand and padded chair than the one the Grim Reaper sat upon, Junior sat in calm, silent, composure, knowing to let his father speak the first word.

Grim adjusted himself on his practical throne of a chair as he stared the far younger Reaper down. "What was all dat shouting about outside?"

"I had a few…choice words…to say to Mandy about how far she believed her relation with me and Minnie extended." Junior explained evenly. "If my shouts disturbed you, father, then you have my deepest apologies."

"I see." Grim said, his deep tone near impossible to read. "Well then, it would seem she is not the only one not minding their place lately." Given how pointed his words were, there was little doubt in Junior's mind where this was leading and stayed quiet. "I take it you can recall the little _adventure_ you had back around Halloween, where you went after Oogie Boogie and his band of rejects?"

"Of course." Junior nodded. "They were all set up to interrupt uncle Jack's demon summoning ceremony when they attempted to capture me for roaming too close to their base of operations. I swiftly took care of the problem and reaped their souls in time to make it back to Halloweentown sending the demons up into the mortal world."

"Yes, I know all that. I read de report my scouts gave me when I asked dem what went wrong." Grim said.

Junior cocked his head in confusion. "Went wrong? What do you mean? The ritual went off successfully."

"I'm not referrin' to da ritual. I'm referring to Oogie Boogie's attack." Grim strongly clarified. "I'm de one who hired dem to interrupt de ceremony."

Junior couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? But, father…why? You wanted the demons to invade Earth on Halloween just as much as uncle Jack did. Why would you sent people to stop the ceremony?"

"Dat's true. I did gain a lot by having the ritual be a success. Dat's why in the end Oogie's attack was meant to be a failure. Only going on so far as ta cause enough damage ta make my brother beg fer my help in stoppin' it. In other words, I wanted him ta owe me."

"Owe you?"

"Dat's right, Junior. You know de power dat deals and debt hold in de Underworld. Halloweentown holds many valuable resources dat could only help my empire grow, but dat my brother would never willingly share with me. But if I could exploit his weakness, his complete compulsion ta scare mortals ta death, by putting one of his grandest plans in danger, he'd give up anything ta make sure it'd still happen. And because of YOUR screw-up, all dat time and money I put inta dat scheme was wasted!"

Knowing his father's anger well, Junior tried to explain himself. "Father, I had no idea Oogie's people were working for you. When I encountered them, there was nothing to lead me to believe they were anything more than minor headaches to your and uncle's plans and thus I gave not a second thought to taking care of them."

"Dat much is obvious." Grim said in a cold tone. "Though it should be noted dat Halloween was two months ago and I'm only hearing about dis now through my reports and noticeably not from you de moment after it happened."

"I did not think it was anything important enough to bother you about." Junior said, practically pleading. "Besides, what does it matter? The military might of our empire easily surpasses that of Halloweentown's tenfold! I see no reason why we can't just overthrow its mayor and Jack and just take what you want from them."

"Of course you don't see, because you are a child." Grim explained to him, sounding almost disgusted that he had to do such a thing. "The most important things I can get from my brother is the many secrets locked up inside the skull of his. His time as the King of Halloween has awarded him many bits of dark knowledge so valuable and powerful that no amount of force could ever pry them from his lips. _But even he is not immune to the bindings of a Reaper's deal._ If he'd asked for help, asked me for that favor, then I could have demanded him to spill everything he knows and he could not refuse or lie. And if you had not stepped in where you were not needed or wanted, that information would be mine by now."

"But so what if we don't have it?" Junior asked, anger that he couldn't hold back coming up to his surface. "The Domain of Death is the most powerful of nearly all the afterlife realms! We already crush anyone who comes at us and take over whatever we choose! The other big realms; The Ghost Zone, the Lightosphere, Aku City, the Land of Remorseful Souls; they pale in comparison and could easily be ours if you didn't hold us back for some reason! If I was the Grim Reaper-!"

"But you are not de Grim Reaper!" Grim silenced his son with a shout, finally reaching the end of what little patience he had with the boy. "You are not ever going to be de Grim Reaper and I think that by now you'd have recognized your place!"

Grim's glare shot right through Junior, causing the young skeleton a feeling of smallness he was all too familiar with as he pent himself up in his chair.

"…What is your name?" Grim asked him sternly, not going to let his son get off easy on this.

"…Grim Jr." Junior spoke quietly, knowing where this was going. Where it'd always gone since he was first aborted from his mother's womb.

"Dat's right. And do you remember why you have dat name?" Grim asked.

This time, Junior didn't say anything back. Instead just sitting in silence as he stared at the floor.

"I graced you with my name for de same reason I graced you with some of my powers." Grim went on, not minding Junior's silence as that made it clear his message was getting across to him. "So my empire's enemies would have another face to fear. Another of me for dem to watch out fer. But dere's also the reason why everyone you know refers ta you only as Junior. Because you are my lesser. Created ta serve me. Powerful you are, yes. But second best for a reason. Always second best, if even dat. Understood?"

Junior's teeth clenched in his jaws but helped him to hold his tongue. "…Yes, father."

Grim relaxed his body back into his chair. "You are not ta make any drastic actions without consulting me first, unless given my direct orders. Is dat clear?"

"Yes, father."

"…Den get out of my sight. I'm done with you fer now." Grim shooed him off. "And stop calling me dat. You ain't earned de right dis month."

"Of course…. Lord Death." Junior said as his final words before gratefully getting up and leaving the room, Grim not even giving him a second glance as he went through the door.

* * *

On his way back to his room, Junior encountered the most unexpected sight standing in front of his door.

"What do you want, Minnie?" Junior asked with small groan. "Whatever it is, I'm more than certain I'm not in the mood."

With her body language showing off her great reluctance, Minnie shoved a darkly-colored and fluffy muffin in front of his face, much to her brother's surprise. "Here. Take it." She stated while avoiding to look right at him. "Mum thought ya'd be feelin' down after havin' ta talk wit dad, so she made ya some muffins ta pick ya up. If you want more, they're downstairs in the kitchen."

Staring back and forth blankly between his sister and the muffin, Junior shook himself slightly out of it. "What is that woman's malfunction?" He muttered to himself, barely loud enough for Minnie to hear it. "Besides, I hate sweets. Take it away."

Staring at him and gritting her teeth hard in anger, Minnie grabbed Junior by the collar of his hoodie and forcibly shoved the baked good into his mouth. Stomping away, she threw out every British curse she could think of at him while Junior coughed up the large sections of muffin that'd reached the back of his skull because of how hard she'd pushed.

Once he'd finally knocked all the crumbs out of his head and shot a dirty look down the hall where Minnie was nowhere to be seen, Junior stormed off into his room, slamming the door behind him and leaving the mess behind for one of the servants to clean up.

Standing with his back to the door, Junior took a long minute to simply breathe and recompose himself. Once he felt satisfied enough, he made his way past his bed and opened up his closet door, where within hid his greatest secret. One he was certain even his father knew nothing about or else he would never be allowed to keep it.

His Sacred Sanctum. His hidden shine kept alit by the flames of candles casting their glow upon the many photos of his sister stolen from the family album, the several socks she'd likely thought to be lost in the laundry, the long, pink dakimakura he'd had made in secret of her full body before disposing of his accomplices, and the grand portrait of her divine image that he himself had painted over several times until he got it just right. Anything less would be an insult.

Upon seeing all these images of Minnie, Junior simply could not hold it in anymore. "EEEEEEEEE! She's so cool!" He squeed as he grabbed the body pillow off its shelf and hugged it tightly as he twirled happily around the room. "It doesn't matter what you say to her, she won't take crap from anyone!" He said as he gave Minnie's face on the pillow a long kiss before pulling his head back to admire her image. "I'm so sorry I had to say the things that I did, Minnie. But how can I ever express my truest of love for you in a family like this? The Grim Reaper expects so much from me while also fearing what will happen if he doesn't hold me back. With how weak in the knees just being in your very presence makes me, my love, surely he will notice and punish us both should I venture any further into the eternal heavenly glow that surrounds your very being.

"In a way, that's something I can't help but hate you for! How much you risk destroying I've done to get my reputation in this empire!" Junior said with a sudden snarl as he squeezed the pillow around Minnie's printed face. "But in the end, that only serves to make me love you even more!" He then mewed as he hugged the pillow back into himself.

"Don't worry, Minnie. One day you and I will be able to express our love freely." Junior sighed as he held the pillow out before him, gazing into his sister's grey eyes. "Once I overthrow father and send mother back to the human world where she belongs, I'll be able to rule this Underworld as I see fit and you will be able to be by my side as my queen! Queen of all the realms we conquer! The only title worthy of one so divine as you! I just need more time. But oh, how the seconds feel like an eternity when I'm not in your arms. For now, I must simply settle for holding your image in mine."

Giving the pillow another tender kiss, Junior waltzed his way around the room, his mind up in the dazed clouds as he imagined being able to do this with the real Minnie someday.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So, here's that mirror universe Grim Tales story I said I'd do a while back. Sorry about the delay. Sometimes I have an idea but just can't get around to writing it because of business or (usually) laziness. I know it's not very long but I figured if I were to ever go more in-depth with this reverse world, it'd probably be a longer story where the regular Grim Tales universe crosses over with it, because I have to tell you, it's really weird writing such asshole versions of Junior and especially Grim with no break back to how they usually are. I figure having the regular and reversed character together would help with that weirdness a little (and yes, regular Mandy would absolutely slap the shit out of reversed Grim (or as I call him, Mirg). She might love power but don't you dare treat her children like that).

In case anyone is wondering, the universe of Selat Mirg is different from the Shadow World in the original _Grim Adventures_ show. The beings of the Shadow World are meant to be the opposite in almost every way ( _"Everything you are, she is not."_ as Grim told Mandy), whereas it's more just the personalities and moralities that are reversed. If I had to compare it to anything, I'd say the Shadow World is like Bizarro World while Selat Mirg is like Earth-3/the antimatter Crime Syndicate's universe (both from DC comics). One is a warped, cracked reflection of you in a mirror to where there is hardly anything about yourself to recognize in your reflection. The other is a reflection that looks just fine but it's what's on the inside that's different. If that makes any sense.

From what I know of the definition of tsundere, I'm curious if this version of Junior qualifies as one.

* * *

 **Audience Opinion Question:** So this is kind of a weird question: What fictional character should be God in the _Grim Tales_ universe?

Basically, in my mind, in the Grim Tales universe, all deities exist. Some have more importance or authority than others but they all exist because Grim Tales is a combination of all cartoon shows and comics I think can fit inside it, making it a very chaotic universe. The Grim Reaper exists, Thor exists, Ra exists, Zeus exists, all the various cosmic beings of Marvel and DC comics exist, ghosts exist, angels exist, demons exist, Aku exists, etc.

And since the Grim Tales comic already showed that their universe does have a Heaven, I'm curious what fictional version of God I should have as God in Grim Tales? Or at least what character should fill the role of God anyway?

If anyone's wondering, or if this helps in anyone's suggestions, I have decided who the Devil of the Grim Tales universe is and it's Mr. Zebub from the internet series _The Nostalgia Critic_ , because I feel that's a serious enough yet still funny enough version of the Devil to fit the Grim Tales world. Now I just need to find a good counterpart in his opposite and so far the only I idea I've had is the female God from _Jesus, Bro!_ (on sale now and very funny).


	13. The Price for the Crown (lemon)

**The Price for the Crown (lemon)**

 **Commander3428961:** I don't know about having her normal actions being façade but I do like the idea that she is a lot kinder and more motherly towards her children, especially in private. To answer your question, Mr. Zebub and Grim are mostly indifferent to each other, as Grim's deliveries of the deads' souls don't favor either Heaven or Hell. That said, he, like most of the other realm rulers, doesn't like Mandy because she's probably going to try and conquer his kingdom someday.

 **Lord Razer:** Yeah, last chapter was a weird one for me to write. Hard as it is for you to imagine a submissive Mandy it was just as hard for me to imagine Grim as just a jerk and a horrible person (or like this Tywin Lannister you speak of), especially to Junior.

I'll keep in mind your suggestion for Manny and Daniela. Also, check out the Audience Opinion Question at the bottom of this chapter. You actually might be able to help me with my bonus question since you want to see more of the twins.

Also, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT MORGAN FREEMAN AS GOD! I love that movie!

 **AMTT94:** Since I'll probably have Mr. Zebub as the Devil in _Grim Tales_ , I'd probably use a more comedic or at least more light-hearted version of God to match with him. For now, it'd probably just the the Christian God, as I also have the gods and goddesses of other religions and mythologies existing in Grim Tales as well. I'll have to give more thought about a God above all other to exist in this universe though.

 **Brave2000:** Well, Spider-Man is my favorite superhero, so I've certainly thought about it. The main thing holding me back is that I'm not quite sure how he and the Grim Tales cast would meet or even why, as aside from the Spider-Totem stuff (and f**king _One More Day_ ) Peter really doesn't have that much that connects him to the supernatural. If you have any ideas, I'm more than willing to listen.

As for your second post, I do need to do more with the _Spawn_ related characters. I should ask Griddles in the comic comments what the original plans were for him. That might give me some ideas to use. The mother of all existance would probably make for a good God above the other Gods.

 **Coldblue:** I'm going to start off by saying you have nothing to worry about. I don't have any problems with multiple posts on the same chapter as long as it's not spam, which your posts are not. You actually have interesting stuff to say and suggest, so it's fine.

I've had a few people now tell me that Grim reminded them of Tywin Lannister, which is a happy coincidence for me since I've only ever seen the first episode and a half of _Game of Thrones_. I like it when I accidentally do something right.

For the OC's I mentioned, I created them basically because I once had an idea to have Junior and Minnie go to some school in the Underworld (kind of similar to Yokai Academy from _Rosario + Vampire_ , as I got the idea from reading some of Brandon Storm's Grim Tales crossover stories) and wondered what kind of other teenagers the two could meet and befriend. Along with the two OC's I also thought of having them befriend Angol Mois ( _SGT Frog_ ), Torunn ( _Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow_ ), and even having Jason Voorhees as Junior's roommate (whom Junior was assigned to as he's one of the few people in the school Jason can't kill).

Sorry to ramble again but that's how a lot of my OC's came into existence, by just wanting Junior and Minnie to have more friends/potential love interests.

Glad you like the Grim Tales/PPGD crossover ideas. The love triangle one is definitely one to do someday. As for whether they'd be teenagers or adults would really depend on the actual story. If Junior is deliberately going back in time to stop HIM from destroying Megaville, he probably go back to around the time Blossom would be impregnated with Mimi, as you could argue that's when it all began. Thus he, Mandy, and Blossom could all be adult in that case. For a less serious story, where Junior goes back in time by accident and has to go to the same school as them until he can find a way home, I'd probably have them be teens in that case. Right now, I'm leaning more towards the adult idea, especially if Junior and Blossom end up having a kid together.

To answer your questions:

 _1.) What do you think these possible characters of being Grim Junior BIOLOGICAL father in "Grim Tales"? Would you consider "Grim Tales: Oneshot Collection" of Grim Junior discovering his BIOLOGICAL Father?_

From the list of characters you've provided, Dipper Pines would probably be the most likely one I'd use, as he connects more to the world of the supernatural, which is what Grim Tales is all about, while Morty connects far more to the world of science and wouldn't have much of his own stuff to offer Mandy. I have a hard time imagining Numbuh 1 as the father of anyone and still being part of the KND, even its galactic branch. The KND movie, _Operation Z.E.R.O_ , made a bit of good point about how Nigel's own father couldn't continue on as Numbuh 0 and still be a father to him, if I'm remembering correctly. Plus, it's iffy for me to imagine a character trying to stay as a kid having sex. As for Lincoln Loud, I've simply haven't seen any of _Loud House_ yet and I try to avoid using characters I know nothing about.

Surprisingly enough, my thoughts on who Junior's father could be have been pretty limited. The only ones who've ever been on my list of potential candidates are Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton, HIM, and (as we've talked about) Junior himself. In my _Grim Tales: Complex_ story, Junior will obviously meet his father in that but otherwise I really haven't done much with the idea. I did like what Griddles, the original Grim Tales writer, said about Junior's birth father. That Grim hates him, not because he slept with Mandy, but because he abandoned her and Junior when he found out she was pregnant, making him a coward in Grim's eyes.

 _2.) Have you checked out Mumei Mu fan fiction stories? If you do, which one do you like to the ones I mention in the Suggestions or the one you felt impulse to read?_

Unfortunately, I haven't yet. Most of my time is spent either writing my own stories or doing other things. It's nothing again Mumei Mu, I just haven't found the time to read anything yet. Sorry. I will try and look up the ones you've recommended.

 _3.) What powers from an Anime/Manga or Superhero Universe would you want? Which would you pick if you did Self-Insert into a Cartoon Universe to survive in?_

I suppose a _One Piece_ devil fruit power or _Naruto_ universe chakra would be what I'd want most. I remember when I was younger and first heard of combining chakra natures, so I liked to imagine combining fire and earth natures to form a steel/iron style and basically fight a lot with burning chains. But for a straight up superpower, it'd either be one of teleportation, flight, or superspeed (basically covering a lot of ground very quickly), heal factor for just general use, or if I'd be making a whole identity around it, probably the power to control light, as I feel like that's a power I could get a lot out of. Kind of like how the Flash's only real power is being fast or Luffy's power is just being made of rubber but both can get a ton of things out of it that no one else would ever think of.

 _4.) What Cartoons would you have in "DC" or "Marvel" Animated Cartoon show? Is they're a possibility of making them into a Fan Fiction story or Crossover from such ideas in the future?_

The closest I've ever come to crossing over a cartoon with the comics was an idea I had for a Superman and Steven Universe crossover, where Superman somehow ends up in their universe and discovers that Kryptonians in this universe are such big enemies of the Homeworld Gems that even the Crystal Gems are hesitant to give him a chance. Why? Because the still living world of Krypton in this universe has a history of capturing Gems and using them to further enhance their crystal based technology. I mostly only thought of this idea because I think Superman and Steven would get along very well, as they're both children of two worlds and two cultures and Clark can empathize with the struggles Steven feels like he's going through.

But as for anything else, I've mostly just been sticking with the Grim Tales related stuff because that's what I've put the most time into. So any crossovers I've thought about have only be involving Grim Tales characters and even that's gone only so far. I've written one chapter each of Junior meeting the Justice League and Junior having a crossover with Panty and Stocking Anarchy and I want to do a story someday of Mandy and Batman working together back in her Megaville days when the Joker decides to run for mayor of the city during her re-election campaign (based on a comic story where Joker run for mayor of Gotham, using the slogan "Vote for me or I'll kill you"). Though until I get more written on them I probably won't be uploading any of these.

I agree that Rick and Morty in either the Marvel or DC universe would basically be like aiming a wrecking ball at a glass table full of standing dominoes (in a good way).

 _5.) Have you thought of Grim Junior having a battle in the Shadow World, which could have him wind back in TIME or a Dimension in which Time moves slower compared to other Dimension? Would that be a way to get Grim Junior to get the "Grim Tales"/"Powerpuff Girls D" Crossover?_

I have thought about Junior fighting in the Shadow World, but mainly because that's something that's likely going to happen in one of my current big ongoing stories. For Junior just going back in time I've always just figured he'd steal something from Clockwork so he could make the trip (or at least have Clockwork let Junior think he's stealing from him, as while Clockwork is supposed to make sure time stays stable, he also tries to make the future go in a way that benefits all).

For your response to the AOQ: given how many people are suggesting him and how well I think he'd work with Mr. Zebub as his counterpart, I'm really coming around to Morgan Freeman as the Christian God of the _Grim Tales_ universe. He can be serious but he can also be funny, which I think is a good fit for this universe. Plus, it's funny to imagine that this means Redeemer, Dee Dee, and the Spectre all technically work for him. I will keep all your other suggestions in mind too, though.

 **DPSS:** I'm glad you like it, especially since I thought I would have had it done a lot sooner than I did.

 **nightmaster000:** I'm glad you liked the story. For what served as inspiration for Minnie's personality, there isn't really much of an answer. Regular Minnie is more kind, calm, and proper, so I figured her opposite would be more outwardly abrasive and cocky. As for the accent, my thought process was almost literally "Minnie speaks in a very fancy and poetic manner. What could be the opposite of that? …F**k it. Cockney!" That's not to say anything bad about those who speak with a cockney accent, of course. I love Team Four Star's Seras Victoria.

As you guessed, reversed Junior was partially based off of Helga, as well as a bit of how the regular Junior saw Minnie before the Halloweentown incident. Though now that you mention it, I can definitely see Azula in there too. As for how he really sees Mandy, he more just doesn't care about her. He sees her as worthless and beneath me, basically being influenced by how he's seen Grim treat her over the years. He doesn't have any real reason to kill her as she's no threat to him so he'd mostly just be sending her back to the mortal world to make her go away (though he wouldn't mind it scoring him bonus points with Minnie, I'm sure).

As for having the regular Grim Tales characters meeting their reversed counterpart, a plan I have for time off in the future after I feel like I've gotten enough stories written will be to have a big crossover story between all the stories I've written for (with the exception of any real world AU's), plus the actual comic continuity. So it wouldn't just be the regular _Grim Tales_ characters meeting their reversed counterparts but also the _Empire of Death_ Junior and family, _Complex_ 's Junior and Daniela, _The Queen's Wrath_ 's Junior, _Jewel of my Life_ 's Jewel and Clockwork, maybe _Trigon's Selection_ 's Mimi and Raven, and so on for any future stories I create or decide to use. Before you get too excited by thinking this will be some big epic, it won't be. It'll probably be all these characters meeting by complete accident on a special beach that connects the worlds and most of it will just be the characters interacting and being weirded out by all the different directions their lives could have gone.

The Blossom/Junior/Mandy love triangle idea is getting me more on-board with a Junior going back in time story, just because of the possibilities, one of which being Junior and Blossom's possible lovechild. Given he/she will be half Powerpuff and half Demon Reaper (which in turn in half Reaper/half Nergaling), it does make you wonder what powers will pass on and what powers might be combined into something new.

As for other mother of Junior's possible children, the only other one I've thought up so far (story-wise) is Daniela. It'd be a similar thing as in _Grim Tales: Complex_ , where she's his student but for a longer time than in Complex and greatly falls for him, to the point where she wants to have his child. Of course, given that she's his sister, she first goes off to find Desiree, the ghost genie, and wish for her to make it so she can bear Junior's child without any harm coming to the baby due to being born from incest. It works but due to the child being technically born because of magic, I'm sure there will be some kind of side effect for the kid, either positive or negative. Haven't figured out what yet.

Now for the Mandy X Bubbles stuff:

To answer your question, for now my only limits on my lemon stories, even the darker ones, are the same two rules I've had since the beginning: Nothing sexual between characters under the age of 16 and no rape whatsoever. Stuff like bondage, seduction, punishment, etc. is fine as long as it's consensual. So I'll definitely think about your Mandy X Bubbles suggestion.

As for your idea for the Civil War story, I have thought about something like this but it's an idea I've gone back and forth on a lot. See, my problem with the original Civil War comic, the Civil War 2 comic, and the Injustice games wasn't just because of how the heroes acted like villains and idiots but also that I completely questioned why certain characters were on the sides they were. They'd have either no reason to choose the side they did or really stupid reasons for why that just destroyed their character (such as Mr. Fantastic in the first Civil War). I'm not against Bubbles liking Mandy as more than just a friend. I'm not against them being more than friends. I'm actually fine with her personal relationship to Mandy being part of the reason Bubbles gives her side the benefit of the doubt. But I feel like Bubbles being on Mandy's side just because of that would be really insulting to her character, especially when Mandy's side is going to be doing some very morally questionable things. It's the same reason I hate how the Injustice games treat Wonder Woman. Why is she now okay with taking over the world and killing people who disagree when she's fought against people like for her entire life? Because she wants some of that Kryptonian D!

As for Junior "father" actually being another woman…that's not an idea I've considered before and it's actually a very interesting one to think about. I never thought of it before because the only female Grim Tales characters who are shapeshifters and would be able to "naturally" breed with another woman are Ikra and Chi, both of whom can clearly not be Junior's other mother. But I suppose if we're just talking about equipment or artificial pregnancy, I suppose it could still work that way and make Mandy pregnant (remember, we know for certain that Mandy did carry Junior up until he was aborted). It's an interesting thought, whether it is Bubbles or someone else.

 **DarkDremora:** I'm glad you liked it and I'll probably have this reversed universe interact with other in some future story. Also, lots of people recommending Morgan Freeman, which I like.

I'll keep both your suggestions in mind. I do want to have Manny and Daniela met Danny at some point, be it in a oneshot or one of my ongoing stories. And a Junior X Daniela lemon is something I've been thinking about since I started Grim Tales: Complex.

 **Romulus Black Talon:** Right now, he and Morgan Freeman from _Bruce Almighty_ are tied with each other in my head for who it should be, as I really remember really liking the few episodes of _God, the Devil, and Bob_ that I saw.

 **Zero:** I will probably do more with this universe in the future, by probably having it crossover with the regular Grim Tales universe, as well as a few others. Glad you liked it.

* * *

 **Summary:** With her fate now in her son's hands and not Grim's after the end of her long war with HIM, Mandy can't risk the possibility of dying and losing everything she's built and won. Thus, she needs to convince Junior to keep her alive permanently. At least, that's what she's telling herself when she decides to put her plan into action…

 **Characters involved:** Junior (age 17-18) X Mandy (no longer aging)

* * *

The door to the room of the Grim family's eldest son cracked open silently, just wide enough for her slim body to slide in through the gap before closing it behind her. It was one of the few times the queen ever exercised caution and stealth when within her own home but this was a matter she'd rather keep as private as she could make it.

Mandy's bare feet treaded softly against the black tiled floor, making nary a sound as she made her way over the bed in the center of the darkened room, where a figure laid peacefully sleeping.

This man was Grim Jr, and though he may look human now, he was in truth one of the furthest things from. The sleeping man was in fact a Demon Reaper, the only one of his kind and with both the power and potential to cause Armageddon a thousand times over across the realms, which made him nothing short of one of the most valuable assets Mandy's kingdom possessed.

He was also Mandy's son, which made their current situation and the queen's wears very dubious.

A pink lacey bra and a pair of panties that looked just about ready to slide down off her ass. That was all that covered up Mandy undoubtedly flawless body. Her golden hair which reached down to her waist swayed along with her hips as she made her way up to her son's sleeping form, the queen finding herself biting down on her lower lip in anticipation as she saw Junior himself was dressed only in a pair of grey boxers, as his bed's tumbled off sheets revealed. Despite being a shapeshifter Junior still preferred a more slim figure for his human disguise, as was more in line with his natural skeleton form, but Mandy still found the packed and powerful muscle of his Nergal flesh greatly to her liking. Plus, there was still the power she knew he held underneath, which was what got her truly excited.

Using her foot, Mandy lifted up the sheets hanging off over the bed's edge to check underneath. Everything was clear. Mimi was off negotiating a treaty with what remained of Aku's realm, just as Mandy had ordered her to. It may seem like paranoia for her to check for the she-devil anyway but Mandy preferred to think of it as more being cautious, especially since the little brat was one of the big reasons she was doing this. Mandy felt her nails start digging into the palm of her hand. There were other girls that had her worried too but that particular one just made her blood boil.

Mandy sat down gently on the edge of Junior's bed, taking the moment to wonder how many other bare female rears this mattress had played host to.

 _"I'm sorry about this, Junior. But I will not leave the future of my kingdom to chance."_

* * *

… _ **Six months ago…**_

 _It was amazing to Mandy how much someone without any lungs or even a real throat could hack and wheeze as much as her husband was doing right now as his boney body laid in her arms. It'd barely been more than a few seconds after Grim had refilled the last mortal's hourglass and slid it back onto its proper place on the shelf that he finally collapsed, knocking his own far larger hourglass over with him, nary a grain of black sand left to be seen._

 _"That was an incredibly stupid thing for you to do, Grim." Mandy scolded him evenly as she held the Reaper's head up above her knelling thigh._

 _"Yeah…(COUGH!) But it worked, didn't it?" Grim remarked casually as he could, doing his best to ignore that he could already feel his old bones starting to disintegrate._

 _"Yeah. Can't fault you there." Mandy admitted, watching as the rows upon endless rows of hourglasses in the Halls of Time had their running sands slowly changed from black back to its normal white tan. "I still think we could have waited until Father Time fixed the main sand dispenser."_

 _"After what HIM did ta it and him? You know dat would take too many years and fer once time is somethin' we didn't have on our side." Grim pointed out tiredly. "De afterlife realms depend on de constant flow of dead and reincarnatin' souls ta keep demselves functioning. Weird sort of economy we got around here. And we can't have any mortal souls movin' on if no mortals exist, which he knows full well."_

 _"And yet he deliberately left us an out." Mandy remarked as she studied all the flowing sands, each grain representing another second passing by in a mortal's life. "If Kare wanted to leave all the realms in a permanent state of chaos, he would have smashed all the hourglasses instead of just emptying them out over a pit of hellfire."_

 _Grim hacked harshly, his bones barely able to pull his hand up to cover his mouth from how weak he was feeling. "Ya realize why he didn't, right?" He asked once his coughing subsided a bit, the irritated look on his wife's face telling him she indeed had a good idea of why. "De absence of sand in de glass means de absence of dat mortal's life in reality. Take away de sand or de glass and dat mortal does not exist, even in memory. Thus why only Junior and I remembered Minnie and de twins while you couldn't recall even givin' birth ta dem."_

 _Her tight grip on his back told Grim that Mandy was still greatly fuming over her mortal enemy nearly wiping out her children and having her barely notice. "I'm still pissed Father Time wouldn't let you take their glasses back to the castle before now. This situation was pretty much exactly why I wanted them in the first place."_

 _"Hard fer me ta blame him. He and his higher ups were probably afraid I'd make dem immortal like I did you." Grim theorized bluntly. "…But dat's what all dis comes back around to, isn't it? While it might not be common knowledge, it doesn't take a genius ta figure out dat yer immortality is because of me, or yer lack of an hourglass yerself anymore."_

 _Mandy gave a heavy sigh. "I might hate his thigh-high wearing guts but I'll give the man credit, Kare knows how to make a good plan."_

 _Grim nodded best he could. "He knows his side's about ta lose dis war de two of you having been draggin' on fer years now. He's lost too much support after Aku's surrender sparked his other allies ta do de same. Breakin' in here was probably his plan of last resort. Figures dat if he can't have de Underworld, den he's at least not going to leave much of one fer you ta control either."_

 _"Or, failing that, get us to do exactly what you just did, Grim." Mandy pointed out. "Kare's at the top of his level as a demon lord. His plans always have some hidden goal in mind. Destroying the sand dispenser but leaving the hourglasses intact? He knew that the only way for us to save everything would be for you to use your own sand to refill all the jars. For you to trade the several billion eons you had left for every life on Earth."_

 _Grim gave a weak chuckle. "Quite de impossible choice, yes? Live on but have everything you've won slowly crumble away around ya over de years, or shorten my life/deathspan down ta dese finally few minutes-"_

 _"Which are, in short, my final few as well, since you are what's been keeping me from dying all these years." Mandy finished for him, calmly lighting a cigarette up for herself, figuring she might as well enjoy it one last time. "Whoop dee fucking doo, Grim. You saved all of existence. Now you and I are the only ones getting a swift kick in the ass. Or more likely, just me, as you're just going to fade off into whatever Ether Death goes to when its time is up, while I'm about to have a very interesting face-to-face meeting with all the little hellings I've pissed off over the years."_

 _"Hey now, give me a (COUGH!) little bit of credit." Grim said. "While I'm sure you deserve every bit of de damnation ya got waitin' fer ya, our kids still need ya, especially since with you gone they'd be de one ta have ta pay de price fer all de crap you've pulled. So…(cough…cough…COUGH!) when you and Kare kicked off dis war, I set up a contingency fer in case somethin' happened ta me."_

 _Mandy raised an eyebrow at the slowly fading skeleton. "A contingency? What sort of contingency?"_

 _Grim, mustering up his strength, shot his wife a sly smirk. "Who do ya think?"_

* * *

Mandy eyed the black-staffed scythe leaning against the wall by Junior's dresser, passed down to him by Grim upon his fade into the Ether to award his son with his new status, as the new Grim Reaper.

Upon receiving this weapon and the news of Grim's demise, the first thing that Junior used the scythe for was to hunt HIM down and tear off his bloody head.

Upon witnessing such an awesome sight, Mandy thought that what she'd felt for Junior at that time was pride, and perhaps it was. But looking back, there were a few other interesting emotions mixed in as well.

Looking around the darkened space, one could hardly tell this used to be the room of a little boy. No chests of toys or posters of upcoming video games (in fact, the only game of any kind Mandy could see on the shelf beside Junior's computer was _Twister_ ). It wasn't just since becoming the Grim Reaper in honor of his father, a job with Junior made sure to take very seriously. Junior had grown up a lot since that fateful day back in Halloweentown, which Mandy had certainly noticed.

And which Grim had apparently noticed that she noticed.

* * *

 _"Junior?" Mandy realized what Grim was getting at. After taking a moment to process the information, she said "Well, that certainly is much more preferable to dying. Though it's still a bit concerning. I'd thought we'd have at least until the end of your natural lifespan to train him until he was fully up to the task."_

 _"Ya mean train him until ya were sure he'd be loyal ta no one but you." Grim corrected her pointedly, causing Mandy to look back down at him in accusation. "Come on now, Mandy. Everyone knows ya hate being in debt or being at de mercy of someone else's favor. Only reason ya made an exception fer me was because ya already broke me ta de point where I'd never try anything against ya. Not ta mention de deal we made over ya marrying me." Grim had another quick fit of coughing. He tried lifting his arm up to cover his mouth but noticed it'd already disintegrated away into dust. His time was almost up, though that didn't stop him from still smiling cockily up at his soon to be widowed wife. "But Junior? Ya ain't got nothin' of de sort over him."_

 _"It's not exactly like he hates me, Grim." Mandy pointed out._

 _"I know, and now, I want to make sure ya keep it dat way." Grim explained. "We may not be related by blood but I still want ta make sure my kids have a good life after I'm gone. Junior I know will look after his siblings, so I'm gonna make sure he's well looked after himself. By givin' him de one thing he can hold over ya in case he feels you're goin' too far or are someday treatin' yer kids less like kids and more like soldiers, which I'm sure even you are aware ya came dangerously close ta doin' in dis war."_

 _Mandy kept her strong stare going at Grim, warning him to watch his words. Though this potential threat didn't really mean anything to someone who was already on their way out._

 _"Junior is gonna be de Grim Reaper now. I've set it up so dat dere's nothing you can do ta stop dat." Grim went on as his mass continued to break down in Mandy's arms. "Which means he's da one keepin' you from dyin'. He might not realize dat fact right now, but he will someday. And when dat day comes, ya'd best hope ya haven't given him any reason ta want ta be rid of ya. …Or haven't given him enough of a reason ta let ya stick around, despite yer best efforts." He added slyly._

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mandy asked with a glare._

 _Grim responded with only a chuckle. "And you call me Bonehead." He remarked as his robe started to fall into itself as his entire lower half was now gone. "Eh. I'll let ya come ta terms with it when yer ready. Assumin' someone else hasn't already whisked Junior away from ya."_

* * *

It was now far too clear in Mandy's mind what her late husband had meant. Made even clearer by the surge of anger she felt these last few months whenever saw or even thought about the still sleeping Junior hanging around the likes Mimi, or Hunson Abadeer's estranged daughter, or Aku's newly crowned daughter, or even his own sister, Minnie.

 _"I do not have a Jocasta Complex, Grim."_ Mandy's mind harshly snapped at her husband's final teasing words. _"Sure, I love power and that's certainly something Junior has a lot of. And sure, I thought I felt…something…when I watched him tear Kare apart… But I'm not jealous of these other women hanging around my son! My anger is because of what all these little hussies could convince Junior to do."_ She rationalized to herself as she watched over his softly snoozing face, looking just as handsome as his biological father despite never meeting him. _"I've worked too long and too hard to build up this empire into the greatest power the Underworld has ever known. I refuse to let some random brat use Junior to take all that away from me! I refuse to let my title as queen be lost to some whore with a decent bit of strategically placed fat!"_

Taking a moment to breathe and calm down, Mandy reminded herself why she was there and looked back down at Junior, her eyes trailing down his chest towards the limp bulge beneath his boxers.

Mandy gave a smirk. _"I'll admit, I'm certainly not against you keeping HIM's brat around."_ She thought to him, remembering one particular morning a while ago where she noticed Mimi walking around the castle with a familiar limp and a very blissful expression across her face. _"Her taking your virginity? Fine. You using her like I use your godfather? A powerful ally and a good occasional screw? I can certainly understand that. But you're starting to get too friendly with some of these girls, and while you might not think of yourself as a prince, there are plenty who do. Up in Disneyland they might be fine staying princesses but down here in the Underworld, no one is going to settle for being a princess when they can have the power of a queen. And I can't risk that you might give them the opportunity to take that from me."_

The thoughts adding fuel to her fire, Mandy moved herself further up onto the bed, trailing her fingers up Junior's muscular abdomen and to his face as she gently clamored over his body. _"Besides…what could any of these girls really offer someone like you anyway? You might be placing too much attachment on them now because you don't know how much better it can get. …Let me show you."_

Leaning forward, Mandy captured Junior's lips with her own, kissing him as she slowly let her body lie down on top of his, her large breasts pushing against his pecs. Junior's taste, Mandy noticed, she couldn't get enough of and she held her hands at his sides to get closer to him.

"Oh?" Mandy let out once she felt something poke against her lower region. Looking behind her Mandy could see the bulge rising up from behind the Reaper's boxers and its length rubbing against her covered clit. This caused Mandy to smirk while also biting her lip again. Her sleeping son wasn't the only one getting horny from the weight of their two bodies against each other. If you couldn't see the wetness seeping through her panties, it was only because her pussy felt just about ready to suck the drawers in themselves.

Giving Junior a final savoring kiss, Mandy climbed down his body until she was just below his crotch. _"Let's see what we're working with here."_ She commented to herself as she took hold of the boxer's elastic band and started to pull them down. _"…Oh my."_

To say Junior wasn't badly equipped was something of an understatement. Mental comparing sizes in her head, Mandy supposed she had seen bigger than Junior's several inches but in this case his body's restraint was a good thing. She remembered the first time Nergal Jr and her had sex he was so nervous about underperforming that he used his shapeshifting powers to grow his own dick to the size and width of her torso. It was genuinely one of the most disgusting things Mandy had ever seen and she grew up with Billy, for god's sake.

Mandy felt her thighs unintentionally rub themselves together. She was excited. Pulling the boxers down past Junior's knees where they wouldn't get in her way, Mandy gently took hold of the still slightly limp mass and gave its tip a little smooch. With one hand she rubbed up and down the cock's length, encouraging it to become harder and show her its full glory while her other playfully fondled his balls.

Finally the sleeping Reaper gave a stir. A longing moan that escaped from his lips before his head fell back to his pillow.

Mandy gave an evil chuckle to herself. _"Who are you dreaming is making you feel good, Junior?"_ She wondered as she lowered her head to start pleasingly sucking on his ballsack, first the right nut and then the left. _"Your little pet? Minnie? I'm curious…whether intentional or not…have you ever had a little wet dream about me? It'd certainly make my current task easier. Maybe more fun too."_

Her efforts awarding her with a little bit of pre-cum leaking out from Junior's tip, Mandy eagerly rolled her tongue around the cock's head to lick it up, giving a small moan at the white batter's heavenly taste.

 _"Okay, I'll admit, I have been looking forward to this night a little bit ever since I first got the idea."_ Mandy said mentally as her tongue continued to coat the hot rod in saliva before kissing the head again and sucking playfully at its tip. _"I'm sure some would call me a sick woman for doing this with my own son but since when have I ever cared about what other people thought? Besides, they have to ask themselves, that if all they had to do to not only save their own lives but also possibly gain control of the most powerful beast in existence was to seduce one person, doesn't matter who, can they say that they would not really do the same?"_ Mandy let the cockhead pass through her lips, getting an even greater taste of Junior's pulsing meat as it entered her warm welcoming mouth. _"If not…well…then I guess morals have their failing after all."_ She remarked as she started bobbing her head up and down, using her twisting tongue and teeth to get a little rough with him.

She was getting the reaction she wanted. Junior's leg quivered while his hips thrust themselves up further into her mouth. Mandy could feel his tip reaching the back of her throat with each plunge. Which her hand at the dick's base, jerking off what wouldn't she couldn't fit in her mouth, Mandy could feel the Reaper's pulse increasing and the twitches of his cock becoming more frequent. He was getting close to cumming and when he did, the real fun could begin.

 _"Thought he'd have woken up by now though."_ Mandy thought to herself as she was about to pull her head back and finish her work with a handjob.

But then her leave was denied as a pair of two strong hands clasped themselves to the back of her head and forced her back down onto Junior's rod, causing the queen's eyes to bug out in surprise. The hands then brought her head back up, only to bring it slamming back down, repeating this pattern as Mandy found herself being skull fucked and hard. This deep throating continued on for many minutes, with Mandy's eyes needing to close themselves just from the force of it, before the hands pushed Mandy's hand all the way down until she practically had Junior's balls shoved down her throat along with the rest of his thick cock.

She felt its twitch and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The dam blocking him burst open and Mandy's tight throat found itself overflowing with Junior's hot seed. How long the salty flood lasted, she couldn't say, but once it ended and the hands released their grip on her, Mandy could hardly breathe after pulling her head back. Her tongue hung panting out of her head and Mandy could feel the endless warmth of Junior's jizz travelling down into her stomach.

And speaking of Junior, after a brief bit of some much needed coughing, Mandy noticed that her son was now sitting up on the bed, and with a very menacing smirk splashed across his face. "Well, well, Mandy. Aren't you the naughty one? Not that I'm complaining, of course, though I did think you'd have been here sooner."

Mandy stared blankly at the smirking Reaper, lost in her shock of the moment. "J-…Junio-!"

The queen found herself slammed down onto her back, Junior's kneeling form above her as his hands pinned her arms down above her head against the mattress. Mandy naturally tried to fight against his hold but Junior's Nergal flesh made him far stronger than the average man and thus she couldn't even get him to budge. It was only when she settled down and it was clear that she wasn't going to thrash about anymore that Junior released his hold, taking the moment to hungrily admire Mandy's glorious figure.

"And you even wrapped yourself up a little, just for me. You shouldn't have." Junior commented with a smile as he reached down and roughly fondled Mandy's breast through her pink bra, causing the queen to let out a sudden gasp as she had not realized how hard and sensitive the past few minutes had made her nipples. Without any provocation, Junior gladly ripped the bra away from Mandy's chest so that he could get a better look of her sizable rack, tossing the torn clothing off to the side (along with his own boxers, Mandy now noticed) before both hands went at her, giving his mother's soft mounds a nice deep-tissue massage. "To answer the many questions I'm sure you have, I woke up the moment you opened that door." Junior explained as Mandy's back arched against her will from how good her son's touch felt. "We did only recently get out of a war after all, so those old paranoid instincts are still active. But as I'm sure you noticed, I let you have your fun anyway. Let you get me to cum now so that I can last a while longer until my next release. And believe me when I say I plan on having you here for quite a while." He cooed sadistically.

Mandy, doing what she could to fight through the electric pleasure shooting through her nipples, tried to regain control of the reversed situation. "You're not-ah!...N-not surprised to see me?"

Junior gave a small chuckle. "I may not be as strategic or smart as you and Minnie but I'm certainly not dumb by any means. Once I took on the title of Grim Reaper from dad and you didn't immediately drop dead, I put together pretty easily who's keeping your lifeline going, and that I should be expecting you to have a few… _words_ …to say with me about that subject."

Junior ceased his massage of Mandy's breasts and moved his hands down to her waist, where his fingers loving stroked along her skin, from her butt to her thighs.

"Is it weird that every time I've thought about this night, your legs are always what tantalized me the most?" Junior asked as he lifted his mother's legs up past his head so that they could rest against his shoulders. "When in your usual outfit, it's the one part of your body I could see the most clearly but never touch, no matter how much I wanted to." Junior rubbed his full palms up and down Mandy's thighs, Mandy feeling her pulse quicken as her skin prickled from the grinding touch of Junior's rough calluses. "Silky smooth. Skin so flawless and soft." He said as he lovingly kissed along her left leg. "Looks good enough to eat." He lowered his head to take a teasing bite at Mandy's inner thigh, causing the woman to gasp as her son's mouth came dangerous close to her panty-covered clit.

Junior held the creamy skin in his teeth and gently tugged on it for a bit before letting it go, turning his attention to her other leg and nibbling on that one for a bit while his hand gently rubbed the underside of Mandy's pillow soft rear, his fingers trailing up her crack and to her soaking pussy.

"You've really been thinking about this for a while now, haven't you?" Mandy asked as she looked down her chest to Junior's head, taking the moment to regain her senses and figure out a way to control the situation again.

"Like you haven't?" Junior asked rhetorically as he looked back up her smiling. "Let me guess… You came here with plans of seducing me. Using both your mind and body to wrap me around your finger so that I'd do whatever you say, just as you've done with Dan, uncle Nergal, and my birth father in the past, right? No one has ever been able to refuse you once you got your hooks into them."

"And let me guess…" Mandy said with some even defiance in her voice. "Since you know the hold you have over me, you're going to try and blackmail me now, right?"

Junior gave a smirk and then moved to climb back up over Mandy's body, positioning himself so that all that kept him from falling into her were his muscled arms bracing him up from the sides. "No." He said simply as he looked deeply into Mandy's eternally burning red eyes. "Nothing quite so petty. If you want to leave, now or at any time, feel free. I won't stop you or even hold it against you."

"I find that hard to believe." Mandy said, trying to ignore the fact that Junior's face and lips were less than a few inches away from her own as he hovered over her..

"Because it's not what you'd do to someone in your position?" Junior asked.

"Exactly." Mandy said without missing a beat.

Junior chuckled at her response. "It's not like I don't have anything I want from you, Mandy." He said as he touched his nose to hers, bringing his lips in to a teasingly close distance so that Mandy could feel his hot breath against her skin. "I don't just want to fuck you harder than you've ever been before. I want you to be my queen."

"Your…queen?" Mandy repeated in confusion.

Junior nodded confidently. "That's right. It was right around the time you and I started training together to control my powers that I started getting that little urge for you. Turns out that Minnie's not the only one in the family with a complex. Guess you and I have to add ourselves to that list."

"I don't have a complex." Mandy stated with a glare.

"Whatever you say." Junior shrugged before continuing. "You wouldn't believe the number of times I was tempted to just rip off your clothes and fuck you right then and there in the training yard for everyone to see. Only reason I didn't was out of respect for my father, which feels a little ironic considering that you came here hoping to ensure my loyalty to you."

"Are you just going to keep rambling or are you actually going to get to your point?" Mandy asked dryly.

Junior blinked only slightly at her attitude but it still ended up with a smile of his face. Seconds later and Mandy let out a quick scream, as Junior had slid his hand into her panties and pushed his middle finger up inside her.

"Now here's the difference between my father and I," Junior explained as his finger moved freely inside Mandy's folds, taking its time to explore all the little pleasure spots that got a reaction out of her. "He gave a simple ultimatum. Marry him or he'd kill you. Pretty simple and one where it's obvious what the right choice is. But me? I want you to be my queen but I won't kill you if you say no. And do you want to know why?" He asked as he leaned forward, putting more of his body's weight on her as he was close enough to almost kiss her ear. "Because I want you to want me."

Mandy's spine suddenly stiffened again as she found another of Junior's fingers enter her clit, rubbing her insides as such a teasing speed that her wet pussy was practically begging for him to go faster, which was what Junior wanted her to feel.

"I won't kill you just because you say no to me, Mandy. But you still will always have what I can do to you hanging over your head." Junior told her sadistically as he listened to the small moans she tried to hold back. "And I know how much you will hate that. You can't kill me without killing yourself. You can't replace me with someone else because only I can name my successor. You'll have to spend years in uncertainty about when your last day comes and risk losing all your power to me and whatever bride I may choose in the future while you try and figure out a way to control me. Control me like how Kare, my birth father, and so many others tried to control you. And you'll fall for me for the same reason they fell for you. Because you love a challenge and no one has ever given you a real one before now."

"Y-you're not lacking confidence, th-that's for sure." Mandy stuttered as her back wouldn't stop arching against the sheets. Damnit, these were just fingers. They shouldn't be getting this much of a reaction out of her. "But you've still got a l-long way to go before you're at my level, Junior."

Clearly, the Reaper took that as a challenge.

Removing his fingers from her wet caverns, Junior ripped the panties clean off her body and tossed them aside like a savage. Before he could hear any word of protest, Junior picked Mandy up and turned her over on the bed, forcing her down onto her hands and knees. Positioning himself behind her, Junior stared at her wondrous soft, heart-shaped bottom. "Damn, I've always wanted to take a bite of this ass." He breathed before he did just that, sinking his teeth hungrily into Mandy's rear. He didn't break the skin but her gasp made it clear that she felt it. And when Junior slid his fingers back into her pussy and Mandy's body started to move back and forth along the two digits, it was clear she was starting to let herself enjoy it.

This time when Junior moved, he mounted himself right on top of her, his chest against her back and his penis deliberately rubbing against the crack of her bare butt. With one arm to keep himself supported so that he wouldn't collapse her into the bed, Junior took the two fingers that'd been inside Mandy's pussy and gently slid them through her lips and into her mouth, to which the queen's hot tongue started eagerly licking the bodily juice off of.

"How long has it been since someone's gotten you to taste yourself?" Junior whispered into her ear. "Given how hard you're going at it there, I'd say it's been quite a while, eh Jocasta?"

"I don't have a complex." Mandy stated again as she pulled her head back enough to speak without biting Junior's fingers. The rub of his cock against her rear was driving her crazy.

"No?" Junior asked, pulling his fingers back, much to Mandy's displeasure until she noticed where his hand was going. It travelled below her waist as he pulled his hips back and the next thing Mandy knew she felt something thick, warm, and meaty start to push its way past her folds and enter into her pussy, causing the prideful woman to give a same whine as she tried to hold back the moan she so desperately wanted to give out. "Well then…if you don't then I guess I don't have one either, meaning neither of us is _really_ enjoying this right now." He said wickedly into her ear as he inched his way inside his mother's body, going so deliberately slow, until she'd captured his full length, where his tip kissed her womb. Mandy's lip looked like it was about to start bleeding from how hard she was biting down on it as she could feel the still rob throbbing inside her. "Seems I misread the signals. Such a shame. But like I said, if you don't want to," Mandy, to her distress, felt Junior's cock start to pull out. "I won't force you."

It was like a war between Mandy's own mind and body as one tried to overrule the actions of the other as she felt only two inches of Junior's cock left in her. _"He's trying to manipulate you."_ She told herself as she tried to suppress the tingling feeling stirring in her loins. _"He's giving you a taste and trying to make you give in by taking it away. You've used the same tactic hundreds of time before. Sure, you've never had someone use it on you…or do it this well…but that's why it's not going to work. I came here for practical reasons, not just because I wanted to fuck him. I don't have a complex. I don't have a complex. I don't have a complex..."_

"…Fuck me."

Junior raised an eyebrow, the words from the woman below him having been spoken so quietly he'd barely even heard them. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"…Fuck. Me." Mandy repeated, a little louder and with a little more force.

Junior shook his head cockily, taking the moment to enjoy himself, though he was near the edge of his self-control too. "I'm sorry. Must have just been the wind. It's so quiet I don't know what else it could be that I'm hearing."

"FUCK ME!" Mandy finally snapped loudly in anger. "FUCK ME ALREADY, YOU DIRTY LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Mandy never felt a cock slam into her pussy so hard, or heard herself give out such an elated scream for that matter.

Junior's thrusts were just as inhuman as his true nature. His strong hands gripped hard on the soft white flesh of her ass as he repeatedly pulled her body against his cock, causing the room to be filled with the sound of their unbridled bodies slapping greedily against each other.

"Don't have a complex, huh?" Junior remarked between breathes, watching Mandy moan and swear loudly and grip the sheets as he hammered her cunt from behind. He was finally fucking his goddess milf of a mother, just as he'd always dreamed he would, and he was not going to let a single moment of it go to waste. "You're really going to tell me that you're not loving this? That you don't love that you're getting fucked like a dog by your own son's cock?"

"Fuck you." Mandy more moaned than said, with her eyes closed and her body so voluntarily bouncing on Junior's thickness that he didn't even need pull on her anymore.

"I believe that's exactly what you're doing right now." Junior smirked as he gave Mandy a hard smack on the ass, causing her to let out a pleasant scream as he watched the slightly reddened flesh jiggle. Such a reaction seemed to awaken some of Junior's more primal instincts.

What happened next happened so fast Mandy was barely aware of her surroundings. They were both suddenly off the bed as Mandy felt her back slam against the wall, with Junior lifting her legs up around his hips as he stood before her. With one solid motion his cock reentered her muff, this time from the front, going in so hard it felt like he was nailing her to the wall. Mandy's moans were muffled as Junior captured her lips for a kiss, which she more than welcomed as she opened her mouth to allow in his tongue. This felt so much better now that he didn't have to pretend he was asleep. Now he could show her what he could really do.

The force from him fucking her against the wall kept Mandy from falling, so her arms' grip around her son was just for her, to feel his muscular back and sculpted butt as her nails dug into his skin. She even managed to draw a bit of blood but his Nergal flesh healed the woman's claw marks right up. Junior though apparently found this brief bit of pain to be a turn on, as his thrusts increased and he went at her even harder.

Junior loved the feeling of their chests pressed up against each other. Mandy's voluminous tits squeezing so hard against his pecs like they were about to pop. Her thighs wrapped around his hips and encouraging him to fuck her closer and closer. His mouth attacked his mother's beautiful neck, kissing and sucking on the flawless skin so hard and so fierce that Mandy genuinely felt like he was trying to eat her. Not that she cared, of course, given how good it felt. Plus, she knew he probably couldn't help himself. Junior was probably growing just as addicted to her sweet, sweaty taste as she was to his.

Junior lifted his head up from the red marks he'd left on her throat, staring Mandy dead in the eyes. "I don't just want you as my queen. As my wife." He told her as his thrusts rocked both their bodies. "I want you pregnant. I want to pump so much of my cum into you that you swell up like a balloon and give birth to my child."

The very thought of her carrying her son's child inside her, bearing the living proof for all to see that this night between them happened, it excited Mandy more than it should have. Though, even with how much she liked the idea, she still had to point out the obvious. "You do know that children born from inbreeding very rarely ever turn out well, right? Physically or mentally. That actually why a lot of royal lines in the mortal world completely fell apart. Siblings, cousins, and the like couldn't keep it their pants with each other and kept on producing malformed and genetically weakened children."

"I'm aware. But did you really think I just sat on my ass for years, twiddling my thumbs after I decided I was going to make you mine?" Junior asked her, a clear point to his words coming. "You may be human but I'm not. At least, not human enough to make a difference to the rest of my Demon Reaper genetics. I did all the research I could on all the children born from incest between gods or from between demons. I know all the proper rituals the likes of Uranus and Gaia or Zeus and Hera used to keep their children from being born with third nostrils, hemophilia, and so on. As well as how my own shapeshifting powers can help with that process."

"You're using Cronos, Ares, and Hephaestus as examples of how these rituals work well?" Mandy asked him, her tone very questioning of the process's flaws.

"Good point. How about Osiris and Isis or Zeus and Demeter?" Junior suggested.

"Much better." She said before devouring his lips once again, as neither of them could hold much back any longer.

His hands under her rear to support her, Junior picked Mandy up and brought her back over to the bed, the two of them continuing their passionate make-out all the way until they flopped back down onto the mattress, Junior on top of her moaning form. He could barely pull back enough to admire Mandy's tits as they bounced wildly from the force of his thrusts. She was just holding onto him so tight, one arm clutched around his back while her other hand fondled his toned rear. He couldn't pull out even if he wanted to and he had no intention of doing any such thing.

"Mandy…! Mandy…!" He moaned her name like a mantra. She could feel his cock twitch and expand inside her smothering walls. He was so close to cumming, and just the very thought of him doing so made Mandy ready to burst as well. Her legs tightened their hold around his body. Tartarus help her…she wanted to feel just how powerful a load he'd hit her with. The fact that he was her son be damned! She needed this!

Ripping her hand away from his butt, Mandy reached down under them both and roughly grabbed Junior's sack, playing and fondling with it without mercy to encourage what was coming.

Finally Junior hit his breaking point. "Mandy! Mand-! AHH!"

His release felt like lava releasing into her loins. Mandy screamed bloody, passionate murder as she felt Junior's thick ropey seed fill up her womb until it reached an overflow and whiteness started to pour out from her lower lips. The eyes of both lovers rolled back as they felt their bodies shutter from their incredible shared climax. The two held onto each other for as long as they could before finally their respective strengths gave out and they had to collapse into the bed, Junior rolling off Mandy so that his weight wouldn't make it difficult for her to breathe.

"That was…incredible…" Junior said between his gasps for air, laying down on his back next to his mother, whose shining with sweat breasts he could see rise and fall in the corner of his eye. "Beyond incredible…"

Mandy, breathing just as hard as her son, placed her hand over her heart as she stared dizzily up at the ceiling. She'd never felt her pulse race like this before. Never had anyone do to her what Junior just had. Never felt a warmth quite like his seed's inside her.

And that was when she fully made up her mind. She wasn't going to wait and she wasn't going to play any games where she had to pussyfoot around what she wanted. She was going to take what she deserved.

"You win." She said, turning her head lazily to say that into Junior's ear.

"Hm?" Junior asked, not sure he'd heard her right.

Next thing he knew, Mandy was climbing over body, grabbing his wrists and pushing them down against the bed at the sides of his head, making a slight reverse of their earlier position. She sat over him, looking down at his awed face with her eyes filled with lustful longing. Her sweet smelling long hair hung so far down from her head that it tickled the sides of the Reaper's face.

"You win, to an extent." Mandy clarified, though from her strained tone she was having trouble holding herself back from just savagely attacking him in her heavily aroused state. "I will marry you and become your queen. But only because of the power it will give me, got it?"

"Of course." Junior said, recognizing the quick, tacked on addition for what it was.

"And…I will have your child." She said, biting her lip again as she sitting pussy rubbing anxiously against Junior's groin and his slowly re-erecting dick, which hardened from both his mother's words and her horny straddles. "I will let you impregnate me with your seed, because…" Junior could tell her mind was trying to find some kind of excuse. "Because…I'm curious if the two of us can create a child more powerful than even you."

"Sounds like fun."

"But…" Mandy cut back in. "In exchange for all that…" She reached behind her and gently rubbed Junior's balls with her full palm. "Tonight…I want every last drop of cum this little thing right here can produce. If I'm going to have your baby, I want it to be from the best possible swimmer you have. So…I want you…to fuck me…until you can't masturbate for a week after you're done with me…"

His mother's words echoed continuously inside Junior's mind and once they finally fully registered, the most delightfully sinister smirk he'd done yet spread across his lips. "Done."

Without anything else needed to be said, Mandy slammed herself down onto Junior's hardened rod one more.

The two let out their moans at the same time. The hot cum that still filled her body from Junior's last burst somehow made Mandy's pussy feel even more warm and tight. He wondered for a second if he should be disgusted by feeling his own sperm but every wet squish he heard just served as a reminder that his sexy mother was now his and only made him get harder.

"Yeah? You like that?" Mandy smirked as she listened to Junior's moans like they were the sweetest music she'd ever heard. "You like having your mommy bounce up and down on your thick, hard cock? Like having her big tits bounce in front of your face?"

Junior gave a proud laugh, not able to take his eyes away from her peach colored nipples. "Yeah, I do." He said as his hands freely explored the queen's waist and feeling up every soft bit of skin she had for him. "How about you? Don't you like being treated as your son's own personal cumdump?"

Mandy knew he was trying to egg her on but she was enjoying herself far too much to care. "Yes! Oh, Junior, yes!" She cried as she continued slamming her pussy down on his cock, folding her arms behind her head as she moaned. "I love being your naughty mommy!"

With his new bride putting them so much on display, Junior couldn't help himself but to sit upright so that he could push his face into her cleavage, popping her nipple into her nipple into his mouth and biting down on the sensitive flesh while his arms wrapped around her back.

"Yes! Junior! Suck on my tits!" Mandy moaned as her head leaned back, her arms wrapping around his head and kneading her fingers through his brown hair as she pushed him further into her breasts.

Pulling her body back with him until she was draped over his form, Junior's hips thrust upwards rapidly, adding his own strength to Mandy's downward pumps to increase their shared pleasure. But, though Mandy was immensely enjoying herself, she was still the woman she was and couldn't resist teasing her lover a bit.

"I remember your thrusts when you had me against the wall were a lot stronger." She remarked playfully, catching Junior's attention away from her voluptuous mounds. "You're not getting tired, are you Junior?"

Knowing what she was trying to do, Junior simply smirked back at her and said "No. I think I just need a little extra help."

Cocking her head in confusion at his meaning, Mandy's eyes went wide as the Nergal flesh of Junior's arm started to grow out and expand. It kept going and going until a sizable chunk of it, about the size of a fill grown man, split off from Junior's body, allowing his arm to return to normal while the separated flesh continued to shape itself. Barely a few seconds later and Mandy now had a second Junior standing at the bedside, in every way identical to the one currently fucking her, including his length that Mandy's eyes couldn't stare away from.

The clone got onto the bed behind her, one hand stroking his penis while the other pushed down on Mandy's back, pushing her further down onto the original Junior. "Doesn't look like there's enough room for me below." The clone commented with a grin as the original stuck Mandy's butt up into the air. "Guess I'll just have to use the backdoor."

Mandy immediate realized what he was about to do. "J-Junior, wait, you're not actually going to stick it-!"

The blonde's words were cut off as the clone plunged his hardened cock into her ass, causing Mandy to scream.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" The clone swore with a long moan. "I didn't think there was a part of you that was actually a virgin!"

He wasn't wrong. Mandy had never allowed anyone to fuck her there. She didn't see the point. One couldn't get pregnant from anal, so that took out half the reasons she even had sex in the first place. And if they couldn't satisfy her in the area practically made for sex, she doubted letting them in her butt would help them fare any better.

But here, with Junior in the now, it was a different story. Mandy had a feeling there'd be a lot of pleasant differences between her past lovers and her new soon-to-be husband.

There was pain certainly from having him stretch this untapped area and forcibly taking her anal virginity, but from it came a certain kind of masochistic pleasure. She loved the feeling of her son's (sons's?) cocks thrusting up into her from different angles and the fun wasn't over yet. While her eyes had trouble staying open in her state of sexually ecstasy, they opened right up has her head was lifted up by the pull of her hair, bringing Mandy face-to-dick with a second Junior-clone standing before her on the bed.

"Are you thirsty?" The clone asked with a smile as he rubbed just the tip of his cock against her plush lips, giving her just a small taste of skin.

"Yes… So very, very thirsty…" Mandy said, her tone almost pleading as she opened her mouth wide for him.

"Then start drinking." The clone said as he slid his cock in her mouth, not even needing to thrust forward as her lips and teeth bit down on the meat and began greedily sucking him off.

With the three Juniors sharing one mind, they worked together as a near perfect team. The first clone held Mandy's arms behind her back, using the position and grip to give him leverage as he fucked her hard in the ass. The second clone held her head up by her hair as his hips couldn't stop moving. The way Mandy's teeth grazed his length with every stride and how her tongue refused to let him go each time it captured his dick in its twist. Every second of it made it feel like he was about to explode if she bit down any harder. And the original, with Mandy's breasts swinging freely in front of his face, cupped the mounds of soft flesh with both hands, squeezing them greedily, pushing them together, pinching her nipples, and basically doing whatever he damn well felt like to them as he continued his upward thrusts into Mandy's pussy. Through he and the clones were exactly the same, he still felt a bit of personal pride in making it his load that was to impregnate his lover.

There was hardly a single bit of her body that Mandy's sons didn't give much needed attention to, making her sexually charge electric senses come completely alive while numbing her to everything else in the world. Junior was so much rougher with her than any of her other past partners and delightfully so. Grim and Nergal Jr were often too afraid of her to go any harder and those that weren't, such as Dan and HIM, were too self-absorbed to give a damn about making sure she got off too.

" _It's a funny thing, isn't it?"_ Mandy thought to herself as she choked down the clone's cock, barely able to breathe through her nose from how out of breath the other two were making her. _"In all my years, I've never been able to find a man or woman even close to worthy of me. And in the end, my perfect match turns out to be someone who is technically half me. Go figure."_

How long the four of them fucked on and on for, Mandy could not say. Long enough for the queen to feel like she was about to pass out from both her exhaustion and just the sheer building shock of pleasure that was overtaking her body.

"Shit! This is it!" The original Junior screamed from under her, his hands ripping away from Mandy's tits and grabbing her thighs as his hips increasing their speed desperately, his clones following in his example as the three Juniors raced towards their climax.

" _This is it!"_ Mandy thought happily as she kept her eyes closed and let the Reapers have their way with her for this final moment, letting them treat her body like their own personal sex toy. She was so close to her own thunderous orgasm. All that she needed to push her over the edge was for her son to hit his limit and hit her with everything he had.

"GAH-AH-AHHHHHH!" The three Juniors practically roared as they came all at once, Mandy doing the same seconds after from the force of their white bursts. She felt like she must be swallowing at least a gallon of salty cum while another gallon or two filled her womb and ass up from below. Her climaxing inner walls clamped down on the original Junior's cock so hard it felt like she might just break it off. Her body was making sure Mandy wasn't going to be a liar. She was taking every last drop of spunk these balls could give her and then some.

There was a collective shutter between the four of them when the shared orgasm finally ended. The two Junior clones, with their cocks finally limp and deflated and having nothing more to give, broke themselves down and morphed back into the original's body. With them no longer keeping her supported, Mandy collapsed down into Junior's body, completely spent. A mixture of cum and saliva leaked from her mouth and onto Junior's chest where her head rested, though neither of them seemed to notice. They were both trapped in the same state of stunned sexual bliss, not daring to move a muscle or even and eyelid in fear of ending the feeling they'd built up throughout the night.

It barely took anything for Mandy to start nodding off to sleep. The warmth of Junior's seed inside her helping to lull her greatly.

" _I think I'm in love."_ She admitted to herself before drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

… **Six months later…**

Junior lovingly played with his wife's breasts as she sat upon his penis in the reverse-cowgirl position, the squishy globes easily having already doubled in size. "I think these are my favorite part about your pregnancy." He commented to her as he sat buck naked on his black leather office chair. "It's incredible how much milk you're already producing."

Mandy's arm was reached behind back to hold itself around Junior's neck for support. If anyone were to come through the closed door right now they'd get a nice eyeful of her hairless armpit and bouncing tits. "Do keep in mind that these are going to be for the baby once it's born." She said to him as she rode his cock slowly, taking the time to enjoy it.

"I know, I know. Believe me, I won't let my girl be denied any of this." Junior told her, still fondling one of her tits in his hand while the other one gently rubbed along the skin of her wide belly.

"You keep saying girl like you know the gender. Is this a Reaper thing or are you just hoping?" Mandy asked him.

"It's hard to explain the feeling honestly." Junior shrugged at her. "Obviously, I'll be happy either way. Boy or girl, it'll still be our child."

"Well, that actually connects to what I came in here to talk to you about before we got ourselves into this situation." Mandy told him.

"Hey, you're the one who jumped me." Junior pointed out. "Not that I'm complaining, of course." He added as he planted kisses along her naked shoulders.

"Blame the hormones." Mandy smirked before continuing. "Anyway, I'm sure you've noticed how bitter and nearly hostile Minnie has become in these last few months."

"Understandable. I am fucking her mother after all." Junior quipped.

"Jokes aside, Junior, you know she didn't like Mimi when she first arrived because she feared the brat was going to take you from her. I'm concerned about how she might act out against the kingdom since I made you mine, especially after the baby is born." Mandy explained to him. "We might have to figure out a way to…take care of her."

Junior stopped his tender rubs of his wife's body. "I'm not going to kill my sister." Junior told her strongly, looking right at her.

"I'm not suggesting we do anything of the sort." Mandy told him, turning her head back so that her lips were nearly touching his as she spoke. "She's my daughter and I care for her too. I'm merely saying we have to find a way to get her to be more… _open_ …to our relationship. Maybe give her something about it that she can enjoy too."

Junior felt Mandy's pussy constrict around his cock in horniness, causing him to groan pleasantly and realize what she was getting at. "Are you suggesting we add another complex to the one that defines our marriage?"

Mandy shrugged her shoulders, seemingly indifferent. "It's a thought. Like with you, Minnie's loyalty is not something I want to lose, and can you honestly tell me you've never once thought about being able to take us both at the same time?"

Junior was stunned for a moment by her question. And the more time he gave to thinking about it, the more the twisted grin on his face grew. "God, I love your big, beautiful brain!" Junior exclaimed as he captured his wife's lips and the two eagerly made out again, Junior thrusting his cock up into Mandy's pussy ever harder than before to signal his approval of her idea.

"Ohhhhhh…my king…" Mandy moaned as her son made her his woman, like he had done for so many nights since that first one.

"My queen…" Junior moaned back through their kiss, one hand on her belly as he imagined the complete nightmare of a royal line he and his mother were going to release upon the Underworld.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** In case anyone is wondering, I'm doing this lemon so soon after the _Aggressive Negotiations_ chapter because I've been getting a lot of requests for Junior X Mandy lemons. So I figured I'd upload this quick one while I'm working on some other stories. This particular story idea actually was one of the suggestions I received, with Grim giving Junior the power to let Mandy live or die and her needing to "convince" him to let her live.

* * *

 **Audience Opinion Question:** So I took a quick look at all the lemon stories I've done for this collection. I've done Mandy X Chi X Mimi, Minimandy X the Nergaling, Junior X Blossom in a real world AU, Junior X Chi X Ikra X Mandy, Mimi X Raven X Trigon, and now just a straight up Junior X Mandy. I did a lot of these stories because I wanted to do some that I figured no one else had yet, and for the most part that's nothing I regret. But then I realized something: with the exception of _Forbidden Love_ , which is not even in this collection, I've never done a single lemon about the couples people would probably be looking up lemons for. You know, that actual Grim Tales' ships.

Again, I'm glad I tried to do something new, but in focusing so much on that I haven't even written about lemon stories about the pairing that even I like, which is just kind of funny to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to do these more random pairings that I've been doing, but I feel I should get at least one Junior X Mimi story or the like out there, given there are people who actually ship the two together because of the actual comic.

So basically, I'm looking for lemon story suggestions about the following pairings. I decided on these particular pairings because I feel these are the ones that probably get shipped together the most because of the comic. You can suggest any kind of story that you want for these pairings, from lovey-dovey to hardcore, as I'm just looking for ideas in general. Just ask yourself what kind of lemon story you'd want to read about with them. Though try to keep your ideas between the two in the pairing, as I feel like I've been doing too many three-ways lately.

Junior X Mimi

Junior X Minimandy

Mimi X Chi

Grim X Mandy

If I've forgotten any obvious ship pairings, just let me know.

Also, this is more just a bonus question of curiosity: does anyone know if Manny, Daniela, and Jewel are shipped with anyone in particular? I'm asking because Manny and Daniela were only in the short-lived _Grim Tales Afterbirth_ and Jewel, though she's been around on Deviantart for a while, has only been recently added to the actual comic, so I don't know if they've been around long enough to have their fans and have those fans shipping them with anyone.


	14. When you wish upon a skull

**When you wish upon a skull**

 **Brave2000:** I would love to do this someday actually, especially if I ever put Grim's father/Junior's grandfather in one of my stories. One idea I've had so far is that after Earl's (Grim's dad) rebellion, all the Reapers were wiped out, save for him, whom was stripped of his powers and title as punishment. That was when the title of THE Grim Reaper became more of an elected position, and it just so happened that eons later Grim would end up becoming the Grim Reaper of his own day. With Junior being the first naturally created Reaper since the Reapers' Fall, Earl wants to help his grandson unlock all the powers the Reapers used to have, which Grim is thoroughly against as he doesn't want his son targeted by all the other Lords who fear another Reaper uprising.

My idea is that the Reaper's former power could be like those of many other Deaths in fiction. For example, the Shinigami's ability in _Death Note_ to see how many years a person has left to live and add those years to their own (and in this case, that ability could be expanded to where Junior can transfer years to live between people; kill one life to save another) or the Black Flash's abilities in DC comics, where Junior could become fast enough so that no one could escape him. There are plenty of other possibilities, including those I just make up, but if you have any suggestions you'd like to see, I'm more than happy to read them.

 **Coldblue:** I'm really glad you liked it, as this actually was one of the lemons I was more nervous about, and I'll certainly take your recommendations of Jade Chan, Bill Cipher, and Dipper Pines into consideration (I've never seen _Loud House_ and I try to avoid using characters from shows I haven't seen out of fear of misrepresenting them). I actually also have a preference for the Junior X Minnie ship, with the two of them actually having the most lemon ideas listed in one of my folders. Speaking of fan-service, there is one lemon I want to do someday just because of the name I randomly came up with one day: "Two Scoops of Neapolitan", like the ice cream, where it's a lemon between Junior, Chi (Chocolate), Mimi (strawberry), and Minnie (vanilla).

Now, for your questions:

 _Have you thought of SEQUELS to chapters from "Grim Tales: Oneshot Collection"? Maybe sequels of "Blossoming Romance" and "The Price for the Crown"?_

I've certainly considered it, though more for the non-lemons like the Grim Fairy Tales. But for the lemons, _Blossoming Romance_ is certainly at the top of that list, as it'd has Junior and Blossom dealing with their very taboo relationship, especially when they actually do start to fall in love and Junior wants their relationship to be more than just sex. But _Price for the Crown_? Not as much, but that's because I've got plenty of other ideas for lemons involving Junior X Mandy, with some like the Junior X Mandy X Blossom time travel one I feel having much more story potential. It's just the simple thing of _Blossoming Romance_ being a more unique story that I don't do often while the concept for _Price of the Crown_ I know I'll be doing more of, so a sequel is more needed for one than the other.

 _When we do finally get a Crossover story of "Grim Tales"/"Powerpuff Girls D", then should we expect Grim Junior to give Mandy and Blossom a child each?_

Probably when _Grim Tales: Complex_ is a little further along is when I'll do something like that, as it might not be just a oneshot but a full story. I think there's a lot of potential is Junior traveling back in time to stop HIM from destroying Megaville, especially if he ends up falling for Blossom and having a kid with her while also trying to make sure Mandy doesn't destroy the world in HIM's place. My main idea for how the three's relationship would go is that when Mandy realizes Junior and Blossom are falling for each other, Mandy encourages Junior to pursue the relationship, as she feels that Junior's loyalty to her will be enough to help Mandy indirectly control Blossom, whom she knows could someday be a threat to her. But when Mandy eventually starts to fear that Junior's love for Blossom will soon outweigh his loyalty to her, Mandy starts setting things up to try and have Blossom killed, or at least horribly injured, and framing one of her enemies for the act while also comforting Junior over losing Blossom. Not saying Blossom will die (also not saying she won't). That's just the plan I have so far.

 _When you do have the time, at least focus on "What a Dramatic Life" and "WDL: What If?" being completed story and One-Shot collections of Lemon ideas for pairings from Mumei Mu?_

I do apologize that I still haven't checked him out yet. Like I've said, I tend to focus more on writing my own stories than reading others sadly. Though from how you described them, I certainly should be giving them a look over some time in the future, as I think I've said I kind of want to do a collection with Junior getting with a different Marvel/DC girl every chapter (though Junior and the _Naruto_ girls is tempting too) and reading through a similar kind of collection will give me a good idea of what I should do and how to do it. So thanks again for recommending them. Don't know if I'd ver do a gender switch lemon or collection, though. The only genderbent character I've ever even considered pairing with Junior is the female version of himself from another universe and that lemon would probably be played more for laughs.

As always, thank you for all your thoughts and glad to see you with a new profile.

 **AMTT94:** I really want to do both of these lemons at some point. As for the Zeno-sama tournament, I really need to get back into _Dragon Ball Super_. I left off at the end of the Zamasu arc and have heard of a lot of cool stuff that's happened since then.

 **Lord Razer:** Now I'm just imagining Junior walking around Grimskull and reaping souls with his blue dingily-bit hanging out.

 **nightmaster000:** I have read a chunk of Dragon Ball Multiverse and it is pretty good so far. I feel it would make for a better multiverse video game than the actual Xenoverse games were. I've considered something similar, like Black Lantern Junior vs. God of Destruction Mandy, but like with the beach idea, if it does happen it'll be a long ways off as I still want to build up more of my story collction to draw from.

Thank you for your suggestions. Buttercup as Junior's father is certainly an interesting idea, though I will say that a lemon between Mandy and Bubbles seems more likely at the moment, mainly just because they've interacted more in the comic than Mandy and Buttercup and thus have more of a connection. As for the Junior and Mimi suggestions, a lemon between them is certainly something I'll need to do sooner rather than later, as it'd be about time.

 **DarkDremora:** I agree. It is about time I do at least something Junior X Mimi related. Also, thank you for the ideas for pairings you listed for Manny, Daniela, and Jewel. It really helps me get a feel for what lemons people want to see or are at least okay with seeing.

 **Guest:** Yes, it is. Good eye.

 **Commander3428961:** I have heard of _M.A.S.H_ and I'm sure I've seen some episodes in my youth, but I generally try to avoid any TV shows that have to do with medical problems or hospitals as I just find them to real too real and depressing. I know _M.A.S.H_ is much more of a comedy but I couldn't even handle _Scrubs_ when I was younger, so that tells you quite a lot about me.

But as for the Blue Collar Comedy tour, yeah, I've seen a few of them and found them really funny. I have a preference for Ron White and Bill Engvall, but Jeff and Larry are still a lot of fun.

 **wanderer21:** Quite a bit, actually. It's a very fun idea to think about and how it could happen, so feel free to chime in on any ideas you might have for it. And thank you for the compliment. It always makes me happy to hear my readers liked what I wrote.

 **Yinyang2017:** I agree I should do more with just Mimi and Chi. I'm one of the few Grim Tales fans who doesn't seem to have a problem with Chi, just the part of the story she's in, and I think there is good potential for a story exploring her and Mimi's relationship. Thanks.

 **TheOrignalDARSH:** Thank you very much for your kind words. Funny enough, I got into writing Grim Tales stories because of how addicted to the comic I'd grown. I started reading Grim Tales fanfiction and when that eventually wasn't enough for me I just started writing my own.

* * *

 **Summary:** Thromnambular the Wishing Skull is back in the world, ready to again grant the wishes of nine fortunate (or truly unfortunate) people.

* * *

 **Chapter start**

Minimandy walked briskly along the halls of Castle Grimskull. _"Where under Earth could he be?"_ The young ragdoll girl thought to herself as with every corner and hall she checked her remaining eye caught not a glimpse of the hood or bones of her beloved sibling. _"He promised me we'd play Twister today. I swear, that little she-devil trollop had best not be eating up more of his time again! I will allow her abuse of his generosity to go only so much further!"_

Swallowing that last thought down a bit bitterly, as she knew Junior was helping their new houseguest quite willingly and giving Mimi his time in much the same way, Minnie continued on her way, determined not to let her and her brother's newfound relationship be split apart so soon after it'd started.

Not quite having paid attention to where she'd been heading, Minnie's attention was suddenly grabbed when she heard a very grumpy voice coming from behind the half-open door of the Grim Reaper's office as she nearly passed it by. It clearly wasn't Junior she heard but out of curiously Minnie leaned her ear forward to better listen.

"...Friggin' figures. Constantly trippin' over da damn things half da time, but when I'm actually lookin' fer somethin'…!"

Recognizing the voice, Minnie pushed her way in gently past the door and entered into the office, where she saw her step-father Grim digging his way through the many cardboard boxes he pulled out of his open closet. "Lord Death? Is everything well?"

Grim's head gave a jerk upwards from the boxes, apparently startled despite Minnie's naturally soft tone. Still, when he saw her, the Reaper was quick to try and calm himself, not wanting to take his sour attitude out on her. "Oh! Minnie, girl, I did'na see ya dere. Yes, yes, I'm fine, I just…just seemed ta have misplaced a few items, dat's all." He told her in a more relaxed tone, though still giving one of the larger boxes a small, light kick out of frustration.

"What are thee looking for?" Minnie asked him as she scrolled her way further into the room to stand next to the skeleton.

"Well, technically I suppose I'm not lookin' fer anything in particular…" Grim remarked as he looked down at the many boxes with a sigh. "See, I've been seein' a lot of dem commercials fer dat _Needful Things_ business, de one that buys and sells antique cursed items. Dere's a lot in my closet and trunk dat I've been meanin' ta get rid of fer a while now, as they've just been takin' up space, and I've been admittedly curious about how much I could get fer some of it."

"Forgive my possible arrogance, father, but is our family not already greatly wealthy? Whatever petty cash thee may gain through the sale of such items would be just that in comparison, no? Petty." Minnie asked him.

"Eh. It's more de principle of de thing." Grim shrugged casually, getting Minnie to give an odd glace to the side as she wasn't sure if that saying applied here. "Problem is, I can't seem ta find most of the cursed objects I'm sure I have." He continued with a small hint of worry, looking over to his closet where rows of black robes on hangers hung over a large, open chest. "I used ta keep everything neatly locked up in my trunk, but after I didn't have ta worry about Billy or yer mother breakin' into it all the time after I was set free I guess I let my standards relax too much and I got a bit sloppy."

"Would thee like me to help aid in thine search, father? I have nowhere I need be at this moment." Minnie offered, as she still had no idea where Junior was and figured perhaps waiting would have him turn up eventually.

"You'd do dat fer me?" Grim asked, sounding rather touched. "Well…I suppose it wouldn't be de first time a second pair of eyes helped me spot somethin' hidden in plain sight. Thank you, dear." He said in gratitude as he moved over a bit and gestured his bare bone hand at a stack of boxes she could look through.

Pulling the top box down to floor level, Minnie knelt down to a sitting position, opening up the box's folds and finding a scattered mess of old books and dusty scrolls within. "If I may ask, which sort of cursed items should I be searching for? Like say a shrunken head or a monkey's paw?" Minnie asked as she carefully unrolled one of the scrolls, not able to understand a word of it as it was all apparently in ancient Egyptian.

"Somethin' like dat." Grim remarked with a smirk as he reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a cluster of shrunken monkey heads for her to see.

"Give me a banana!" Shrieked one of the heads.

"Quiet you." Grim shushed it before putting them all back where they came from.

About an hour passed by and between the two of them they were able to make some progress. Minnie found a book bound in human flesh tucked away between Grim's copies of _To Kill a Stalkingbird_ and _Nigel Planter and the Half-Baked Prince_. Grim finally found the missing arm of a creepy doll whose eyes seemed to follow them around the room (as in literally popping out and rolling across the floor after them). Minnie found a bike bell, which Grim believed belonged to the tricycle Mandy had locked up in her vault, so they threw that in the "Keep" pile they were forming, while tossing away in the "Sell or Toss" pile a large blue jewel that Grim couldn't even remember where he got it from.

"Again, Minnie, I really do appreciate ya helpin' me like dis." Grim remarked to her kindly as he tossed a wooden green mask in the "Sell" pile. "I know dis ain't de most excitin' thing ya could be doing wit yer day."

"That's quite alright, father. I was the one who offered." Minnie told him cheerfully as she set aside the box she'd just finished and started onto the next one. "Besides, I am finding many other items of non-cursed origin that are actually quite fascinating. I had no idea you owned one of the slabs of the original ten commandments!"

Grim beamed with a bit of pride as the chiseled rocked laid carefully against the far wall where they'd set it. "Well, Moses owed me a favor and he said it'd just been gathering dust on his shelf anyway."

"And all these books! I've never even heard of some of these titles." Minnie unpacked the hardcovers one by one, read off their names as she went. " _Chess for Deities. Memoirs of the Old Ones. The Time of Only Monsters._ …?" Minnie then gave a pause, picking up a magazine that'd been stuck between the larger books. " _Playdemon_?" She read, eyeing in confusion the red demon woman in a bunny-girl outfit on the front.

Faster than a blink of her eyes and the magazine had been snatched from her hands and hidden behind Grim's back. Despite it being only a skull, it was amazing to Minnie how red and sweaty the Reaper's face now looked.

"Ha ha...no…ya see it…ha…I only read fer de a…de articles, ya see?" Grim shuttered with nervous, near hysterical laughter. "An-an-and it's an old one, I think-I mean, I know! Must be…must be from my collage days! Yeah…hahaha…dat's…dat's right…"

Standing there stiffly with nothing but awkward silence to fill the minute between them, Grim threw the magazine from behind his back into the closet, hoping against hope that Minnie wouldn't notice even though she clearly did.

But, upon seeing the black robes wave as the magazine hit them (and much to Grim's relief), a thought sparked in Minnie's head. "Father, thee don't suppose some of the items thee misplaced are in the pockets of thine robes, do you?" She asked him.

Grim's previous embarrassment was replaced by the odd puzzled look he gave the child for asking such a thing. But going along with her suggestion, Grim pulled out one of the hanging robes and reached deep down into one of its pockets, feeling around until, to his surprise, he felt something. Pulling it out, it was a bright yellow rotary phone with a fuzzy purple handle and two X'd one names on the side in black marker; Rolf, followed by Eddy.

"Amazin'. How'd ya figure dat out, Minnie?" Grim asked her, honestly impressed and a bit embarrassed that he'd never even thought to check there.

Minnie gave a casual shrug. "It just was what has always been the case. Ladies and gents often forget to check their pockets before tossing their garments aside."

Grim looked back into his closet again where the practical sea of robes awaited him. Remembering he still had the magazine stuffed back there (and possibly even more), Grim quickly said "I think it'd be best if I be de one ta check my pockets. It's awkward ta be handlin' someone else's clothes, right?"

"Oh. Alright, then." Minnie accepted, not seeing what the big deal was. Thinking about it for a moment, she then said "The servants have not yet brought up this week's load of laundry. You may still have robes down there that may need checking. May I?"

Grim tapped his finger on the doorframe of his closet as he pondered it. "I suppose dat'd be fine. But be careful. I'm fine wit ya handlin' cursed objects when I'm in de room wit ya but just because most of dem items were created before warning labels were invented don't mean parental guidance ain't still suggested."

"Of course." Minnie said with a small bow before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Minnie?" Grim called to her before she went through the door. "If ya do find anythin' down dere, please don't tell yer mother. She's still angry with me fer de stains de Blood Chalice left in her sheets."

Minnie gave a mirthful chuckle, though held her hand up to her mouth to try and hide it. "Of course, father." She said again before finally going back out into the halls.

As Grim returned to checking the other pocket of the robe he held, something in the back of his mind started to bug him. _"Hmm…come ta think of it…wasn't dere a time years ago when I left somethin' cursed in my pocket and Billy and Mandy found it in de washer? What was it…?"_ The Reaper stroked his boney chin, sadly drawing a blank. _"Ah, I'm sure it'll come ta me. Probably not important, whatever it was."_

* * *

Finally reaching the appropriate lower level of the castle, Minnie took a left after descending the stairs and entered into the laundry room. Another show of the family's wealth was the great number of washing and drying machines they owned, enough to open their own laundromat if they wanted, though in this case the number was practical. The servants and guards cleaned their own clothes down here along with the family's, with the room next door over reserved for armor and weapon maintenance. Her mother may not give a damn about anyone other than herself and those that came out of her womb, but Minnie knew that Mandy was wise enough to recognize that the best army was one that was well taken care of.

Looking around for a bit, Minnie finally spotted a washing machine with blackness swirling around inside it, likely being one of Grim's robes. Their machines thankfully not being one of the kinds that locked until the cycle was over, Minnie was able to easily open the circular door, pausing the machine as she pulled the soaking robe out.

"…Nothing." Minnie said after checking the pockets, getting only soap suds for her troubles. Throwing the robe back in and starting the machine up again, Minnie looked around. "Seems I was fortunate enough to not have Lord Death go through too many wears this week. I cannot seem to spot any more machines that'd contain his-!"

Minnie's muttered thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud metallic bang. Jerking her head around in a panic to see where it'd come from, the banging continued on, but in such a pattern that it seemed like something nearby was being repeatedly hit against something metal. Searching around and letting her ears lead her, Minnie finally came to another active washing machine just as the noise ceased, the other garments inside likely having formed enough of a cushion around whatever solid was in there.

Opening the door to this one and halting a cycle again, Minnie did indeed find another of Grim's robes mixed with some grey sheets. Pulling it out, Minnie could certainly feel an extra weight pulling down on the damp cloth compared to the other one. Reaching into the pockets, she almost immediately found the item inside, its curved dome shape filling up past the entirety of her palm.

Pulling the object out, Minnie was shocked to see it was a seemingly human skull, with two glistening red jewels for eyes and a crimson red nine painted on its forehead.

Minnie then immediately dropped the skull when it started to cough.

… **Minnie…**

The skull spat up water and soap onto the tile floor where it'd fallen. "Common courtesy is not the science of rockets. Why can't that oaf ever remember to check his pockets?!" The skull yelled in anger.

Minnie took a step back as she stared wide eyed at the skull, not sure how else to react. "You…! You can speak?!"

His coughing fit finally over, the skull's eyes finally looked up above Minnie's shoes to her face. "Yes, dear Minnie, that I can. That, and so much more! Believe it, man!" He said to her, his angry tones fading away in his overdramatic showmanship.

Minnie nearly did a double-take. "How…! How do you know my name?!" She demanded to know, her own angered tone trying to override her concern.

"I know all about those whom these eyes see." The skull told her calmly. "It has all to do with their desires and what they have to do with me."

Out of nowhere the skull started to float up off the floor, nearly causing the alarmed Minnie to slap it out of the air as its red jewels came on eye level with her.

"Thromnambular is my name! Wishing's my game! Despite what they say, of that I hold the patent. Speak your desire, child, so that I may grant it."

Minnie stared in awe as the skull floated mesmerizingly to her. "A wish granting skull?" She practically gaped. "…It would make sense for Lord Death of all beings to be the owner such of a strange object as thyself."

Thromnambular smiled proudly, thinking that Minnie had taken his bait. But barely a second later and he found her hand at his jaw, forcibly bringing him back down into her hold.

"And as such that means thee art likely cursed, so not think I can be fooled so easily into trusting thine foul magics." Minnie said to him with a warning glare in her eyes, quite unlike the shocked girl she was a moment ago and far more like her maternal half. "Not that I would have even without Lord Death's prior warning. Mother always warned brother and I never to trust anything that can speak only in rhyme."

A clear bit of annoyance (and slight fear) in his eyes at his trap not working, Thromnambular pressed on regardless. "Ah yes, your mother. A woman I know well. The last wish upon my brow she did try to sell. Whomever the buyer, it would have been fine, for the true profit of that auction would have been mine. Eight wishes gone that'd caused chaos unbound, but all undone by Death's final wish that I'd never been found! Four times now I've been discovered with wishes ready to spoil rotten, only to end each time with my works forgotten. And over and over we've played the same game to a yawn. I'll never be free until all nine wishes are gone."

It took Minnie moment to fully understand what the skull was talking about (her own usual flowery speak not helping her much when it comes to constant rhyming). "Wait…four times? Others have wished upon thee four times already and forgotten each time? How can that be?"

Thromnambular's eyes pointed upward to the nine on his forehead. "This number I have was not always upon my face, and I was not always this body-less disgrace. For my previous crimes which I showed no repentance, granting wishes was declared as my sentence. Only nine the courts said. Seemed easy enough. But a curse they added proved made of stern stuff. It always happens when the countdown reaches one. The last wish is spent making the others undone."

Minnie rubbed her free hand to her chin in pondering of this information, while her held on tightly to make sure Thromnambular couldn't float away just in case. "I see…thee art always brought back to the nine wishes thee must grant. That would also explain why father keeps forgetting to check his pockets for you, if he can't recall all the trouble you've caused." She added offhandedly. "My sympathy is limited for you, old skull, but even I shall admit that is a horrific punishment to imagine going through."

Thromnambular nodded in thanks (or at least as much as he could while still in Minnie's grip). "Small or otherwise, it is appreciated, young tot. But if you think about it, this benefits you greatly, does it not?" He asked her with a sly raised eye/skull-brow, getting a questioning look from the girl in return. "If in the end all wish are undone, why worry about consequence, and just have some fun!"

Minnie gave an insulted "Tsk!" at the skull's suggestion. "Do thee truly believe that an offer of lack of responsibility would make me fall any easier into thine trap, thee odd sort of Djinn? I have no reason to trust any word that comes off the tongue of a cursed item such as thyself and thus I shall obviously not. Not that I'd take up thine offer regardless of if I did, as there is nothing thee could offer that I'd have any desire for."

To her surprise and somewhat concern, Thromnambular smirked after she said that. "Ah, now we both know that is a lie, my dear. These prismed eyes of mine can see your fear." He spoke to her as Minnie could see her own reflection multiple times within the depths of his jeweled eyes. "Whenever she's around, to your presence he seems blind. How much longer until he just leaves you behind?"

It was only for a second, but Thromnambular saw the slight break in the girl's strong features. "Wait…are…are thee talking about Junior?" She said uneasily, her feelings regarding that particular subject betraying her at this moment.

Thromnambular gave a devilish smile now that he was getting to her. "As time will pass, he will grow and you shall not. Throughout your days you will remain this ragdoll tot. While the demon girl Mimi shall grow busty and hot, and the space in your brother's heart, perhaps she'll fill that slot."

After a moment lost in her shock, Minnie rapidly shook her head to snap herself out of it. "N-no! My…my feelings for my brother…! They art not like that!" She protested.

Thromnambular chuckled darkly. "Deny it all you wish, child, but the reality remains the same. In the battle for his heart, you are losing the game. Be it the girl or your body, you're in a no-win situation. But who knows? Perhaps you'll get lucky and he'll develop a loli fixation."

That caused some redness to come across Minnie's already pink-skinned features. "My-! My brother would never become such a pervert!" She yelled at the skull, while still unable to keep herself from imagining a grown and muscular adult Junior down on one knee before her still small body, pledging himself to her like he was her knight. Quickly shaking the ashamed thoughts away from her mind, Minnie's hold on the skull slowly became rather timid. "I… I do not admit to having such sinful feelings towards my own beloved kin. But…" She said with some sad hesitation as her free hand curled up defensively to her chest. "For the first time in many eternity-felt years, Junior and I…we were finally getting along. I felt…I felt as if we were finally going closer. In those few short weeks after Halloween's end, I felt like he actually…liked me… And I just…I don't like that that time had to end so soon."

"Ah, but it does not have to end, so your weak self, do not mourn her. With my discovery, she has true power in her corner!" Thromnambular stated, truly upping the drama in his voice with every word, as Minnie became slightly mesmerized by the glow of the skull's eyes. "You wish for his affection? I can give it to thee. One small wish and you'll be competition free. I can make his mind think only of you. A love spell greater than any potion brew. No other woman will stand a chance for his heart. But perhaps you're thinking your wish should involve the young tart? Perhaps make her an object of your brother's hate? Replace any love with distain so great. Or maybe a more simply request is what you'll whisper in my ear. One small wish and I'll make her disappear."

In something that would make Minnie feel horribly ashamed of herself later, she actually stood in quiet consideration of the skull's offer for the longest time.

"…No. No, I cannot ask for such things." Minnie finally said, her admission sounding very reluctant though she knew it was the right thing to say. "Junior would never forgive me for harming his pet. Not when he considers her a friend. …And beyond that…I would never want for Junior to love me because he was forced to! There are days where I've worried my own feelings are just simply because my brother is the only male I've known my own age. When I worry about the sincerity of my own feelings, I do not think my heart could take such a blow as having Junior's love and having it be false. And that…that I believe is what scares me most." She admitted with almost a tear coming to her eyes, causing Thromnambular to raise a curious eyebrow. "That even if we were not siblings he still wouldn't love me as I do him. That he simply feels more genuine affection for the Mimi girl. While I'm afraid of the answer, there are some days I would just like to know if the two of us ever even had a chance together. When Junior grows to adulthood and reaches his prime, his aging with slow to a crawl, and before this ragdoll form of mine, it would have been the same for me. Just as it very well could be for the she-devil, even without the Red infecting her. Somehow, I just know that even if I were to ever reach my prime age in this body, I'd likely still wish I could get Junior's attention."

Lost in her pitying thoughts for a moment, Minnie was brought back to reality as the skull started to rumble in her hand and the jewels of its eyes blazed with bright red light. On Thromnambular's forehead, the number nine quickly morphed into an eight.

Realizing her mistake, Minnie yelled in panic "Wait! I did not mean to say such a thing! I did not mean for my slip of tongue to be an actual-!"

"Too late, child! The words have been spoken, the die has been cast!" Thromnambular decreed to her as the glow of his eyes spread to the rest of his form. "As the old saying goes: Kids these days. They grow up so fast!"

Not waiting to see what might happen next, Minnie tossed the skull away from her in a random direction and tried to run. But her actions came too late and one final flash of red light enveloped her and the rest of the laundry room.

Her single eye filled with nothing but spots after the flash ended, Minnie stood still as she tried to readjust herself. But when her vision finally started to come back to her, Minnie nearly freaked from what she saw. Her eyesight was several more feet above the floor than it'd been before and when she looked down to see her feet, Minnie found two very large circular objects blocking her view.

"Wait…are those…are those my…?!" She stammered, going red faced as she realized the two large lumps were indeed her chest. Nearly falling over, Minnie had to hold herself up using the washing machine as her brain found difficulty in keeping its balance on the new length of her long, shapely legs. Leaning back against the machine, Minnie's hands felt along the rest of her body. Her skin was still pink and her limbs were still held together by stiches. This body was still a ragdoll but it was clearly now that of a grown woman. Looking in a mirror nearby and it was clearly the ragdoll body of Minnie as a grown woman.

"I must…I must be at about the same age as mother before she married Lord Death and halted her aging." Minnie said to herself, in both stunned and happy amazement as she noted how similar she now looked to the queen. "The skull's magic, it truly works! It-OWW!"

In her shock to the sudden change, Minnie's mind hadn't fully registered the situation until now. While Thromnambular had indeed made her body grow, the same could not be said for her shoes and purple dress, both of which were now heavily constricting her body like a snake, with the tight fabric painfully digging into her skin. Gritting her teeth as tears started to well up, it took everything Minnie had to just finally kick one of her Mary Janes off with the other, her freed foot popping out and stretching like a man finally being allowed to gasp for air after being submerged past his limit.

With considerably more effort, Minnie finally managed to peel the other strangling shoe off and toss it angrily away from her, but her other problems remained. The dress was too tight, the normally long and loose arms now bunched up past her elbows. She couldn't even lift the bottom up past her new enlarged chest, much less over her head.

"There has to be a pair of scissors around here somewhere!" She painfully wheezed as her eyes frantically searched around, taking advantage of her new height. Modesty was of the furthest concern for her right now. No one else was around to see her and this was the laundry room, after all. Be it some of her mother's clothes, her father's robe, or even just a bedsheet, there was plenty around to cover herself with. She just needed to get out of these horridly tight clothes fir-

"Minnie?" She heard Junior's voice call her from the top of the stairs, causing her to completely freeze. "Minnie, you still down there?"

"No…" Minnie uttered in inaudible hushed terror. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Having not heard anything back, Minnie could hear Junior's sneakers clop down the stairway, along with a second pair of feet. "Dad told us you were down here helping him look for some of his stuff. I haven't seen you in a while so I figured we could come and help you outtA-HOLY CRAP!" Reaching the bottom of the stairs and taking a left into the room, Junior and his companion, the now human and still in white dress Mimi, witnessed quite the eyeful when they came across his sister's current condition, her clothes too restrictive and her new legs too awkward for her to get away in time. "MINNIE?!" He unintentionally yelled as his mind tried to handle what it was seeing.

Minnie's arms moved to try and cover herself where they could. "NO! BROTHER! DO NOT GAZE UPON ME!" She cried in terror and humiliation her hands tried to hide her chest and between her legs.

Mimi's face stayed as neutral as it ever was, while the tentacle coming out of the Reaper's back that was his Nergaling stared at his old master with his single eye as wide as could be. Junior, in contrast to them both, felt his cheeks grow very hot and quickly tried to cover his eye and eye socket in sudden embarrassment and self-consciousness. "I'm-…! I'm not! Just-…! Just what happened?! How do you get so…?! So…you know…?!" Words started to fail the young Reaper as to his shame he couldn't get the image of his sister's new form out of his mind, even with his eyes clamped closed. That sinking pair of pink panties squeezing her legs together would haunt his dreams for many nights to come.

"You know, it figures that she'd have this kind of growth spurt the moment I'm not attached to her." The Nergaling commented blankly as he now re-evaluated every thought he'd ever had regarding Minnie.

"That's…that's not funny, man!" Junior scolded him, though his face still red and his hands still up to keep his sister out of his direct gaze. "Minnie's c-clearly in trouble! We need to help her! We need to find a pair of scissors and a sheet or a towel or something to-!"

It was the rip heard around the world, or at least around the laundry room, as Minnie's tiny clothes finally reached past their stress point and exploded off her body. It was only out of instinct and panic over what the noise was that'd caused Junior to look again, causing the Reaper to get a good full view of his "little" sister's naked glory.

In the slow minute of silence that passed between them, both Junior and Minnie's eye shrank to their minimum.

"….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minnie shrieked, closing her ashamed eyes tightly as she ran forward and slapped Junior across the face, causing the skeleton's head to spin wildly in circles atop of his neck as she sped past him and up the stairs.

"…Well that seemed unnecessary." The Nergaling said, watching Minnie until she was out of sight before wrapping his tentacle form around Junior's head to stop his spin and set it back on right. "You'd think that we did that to her, the way she reacted. Honestly, if that was one of our powers, I can think of quite a few other girls we'd use it on before her. Right, Junior?"

Junior said nothing back, staying silent as his eyes continued to stare unmoving at the area in front of him.

"Junior?" The Nergaling said in confusion. Raising another tentacle up from Junior's back, he waved it in front of the Reaper's face before snapping it like fingers; neither getting even the slightest reaction. "Jeez…she really hit you with both barrels, didn't she?" He said before sighing. "Alright then…I'm gonna take control of our legs and walk you out to your dad. He's seen your mom naked and survived, so maybe he'll be able to help you with this."

Nergal flesh spread out from the mass in Junior's core and spread out to cover the barebones legs underneath his jeans. By the Nergaling's power the legs lifted themselves awkwardly up, turning Junior around and walking him out of the room and slowly up the stairs.

"That's it, buddy. We'll get there. Just one foot after the other."

"…M-m-mounds…" Junior uttered blankly, his expression still not changing.

"Yeah, buddy, we'll go get a Mounds bar." The Nergaling said, patting its tentacle-head on Junior's skull sympathetically.

Whether the Nergaling would have even cared if either of them had remembered, both had left Mimi downstairs in the laundry room. She still stood where she had been when they entered, her face seemingly just as neutral as before. But feeling a small tickle running down her lip, Mimi's bandaged stump hand reached up and wiped away the small nosebleed that'd been caused the moment she saw Minnie's clothes burst open.

Giving a small cough and ignoring her own blushing, she was about ready to follow after Junior when she saw something twinkle in the corner of her eye. With nothing better to do, she decided to investigate, walking over to a folded pile of laundry in a large white basket, atop of which sat a skull with two jeweled eyes.

 **…Mimi…**

To Thromnambular's impression, Mimi did not react as Minnie had when he suddenly started to speak. "Ah yes, the sorrow of your tale leaps out to me. The horrors you've endured quite easy to see. Tragedy followed by tragedy that leads into another. The most tragic of all these being of course your mother. But fear not, child. Thromnambular is here. I hold the wheel of your destiny and at last, it's your turn to steer." Drawn in by his smooth hypnotic voice and her own curiosity, Mimi knelt down to be on eye level with the skull. "What do you wish for? Are you like the ragdoll and desire someone's heart? No…more likely vengeance on the father whom drove your family apart! Just say the word and the power to end him will be yours. Let the bastard for once beg for HIS life while he's down on all fours. But if this demon-filled pit is not one you wish to wallow, perhaps the more noble path is one you wish to follow? You could bring those you've lost like your mother back into your life. I'm sure by now she's forgiven you for stabbing her with that knife."

Mimi placed her stump up to her chin, thinking hard about what she wanted (and apparently not questioning the presence of a talking, wish-granting skull in the laundry room). After a few minutes, a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head and the girl rushed away, leaving Thromnambular very confused until she came back seconds later, holding a piece of paper between her stumps while she wrote on it with a black marker held between her teeth. When she finished writing her message, Mimi spat the marker out of her mouth and flipped the paper around so Thromnambular could read it.

 _"I wish Jeff the Spider was here."_

Thromnambular gave the paper an uneasy look. "Uhhh…" He said, almost with a sweat.

Getting impatient, Mimi rudely shoved the paper into the skull's face so that it couldn't look away.

"Uhhh…think not that this rule is because I'm some illiterate yokel, but all submitted requests must be vocal!" Thromnambular decreed, not seeing any other choice but to tell her.

Moving the paper away from his face, Mimi gave the skull a half-closed glare of displeasure. Setting the paper down gently, Mimi picked up the skull between her stumps and began to violently shake him.

"I! Am! Sorry! It's! Just! The! Way! It! Is!" Thromnambular begged for her to listen as he went up and down. "But! Fear! Not! There's! Many! A! Loophole! In! This! Biz!"

Finally, Mimi stopped shaking him and held him still to let him talk, ready to start up again if she didn't like what she heard.

Catching his breath again, Thromnambular said "As long as they have a wish to make, it matters not who makes your request in the end. So make like a contestant, and phone in a friend!"

Thinking about her options for a second, Mimi gave a nod in comprehension, setting Thromnambular back down on the clothes before picking up the paper and biting down on it to hold it in her teeth. She then ran fast as she could out of the room and up the stairs.

After barely a minute of searching the halls Mimi found Junior, still hobbling towards his father's office. The Nergaling had to do something of a double-take when he and Junior's shared body was suddenly grabbed and lifted up above Mimi's head as she carried them back down the way they came.

Upon their return to the laundry room, Mimi quickly dropped Junior back down onto his feet and spat the paper out into her stumps so that she could slap it into his face. The action finally seemed to snap Junior out of whatever trance he was in as his hands scrambled to peel the paper off of himself.

"Wh-what? What happened? Where am I? Where's Minnie?" He asked dizzily as he looked around the room, seeming to have lost a bit of time.

Not having the patience for this, Mimi rapidly tapped on the paper she'd handed him.

"I think she wants us to read this." The Nergaling told him, finding the single sentence message rather odd out of context.

Junior looked down and read it over in his head once. "Jeff was here…? You want me to read it out loud?" He asked her.

Mimi nodded quickly and pointed her stump over to the skull in the laundry basket. However, to her soon wide-eyed shock, neither was there anymore.

Eyes darting around in panicked searching, Mimi finally spotted the two armor-clad skeleton servants at the room's far end, each carrying a basket of freshly folded laundry and neither seeming to notice the jewel-eyed skull sitting atop one of their loads.

"You think the queen is ever going to install that servant's elevator like we asked?" One asked the other, both having their backs turned to the children and thus not noticing them yet.

"I think she installed her own private elevator solely because we asked that." The one carrying Thromnambular's basket said dryly.

"Yeah, that figures." The other sighed. "It's not like these baskets are heavy, but there are a lot of stairs we've got to go up and we have to make repeat trips to get all the loads done. It's the tediousness of it all that's my real problem."

"Right?" The guard nodded in agreement. "Sometimes, I just wish the laundry would just take itself up to people's rooms."

Upon those words being said, Thromnambular's eyes glowed red again. The number on his head flashed wildly between an eight and a seven before settling on the latter. And with one loud "POOF!", all the baskets of folded laundry in the room and in the guards' hands vanished, taking Thromnambular along with them.

"Huh. It worked. Maybe the queen does care!"

"Wow. When ya misjudge people, am I right?"

Mimi just stood where she was, her eye twitching unhealthily as she watched the two servants fist bump in celebration.

"Oh, hey, look! It's the prince and his new pet." One of them finally noticed their presence.

The other skeleton turned around to see. "Oh, hey, you're right! How's it going, kids?" He greeted them happily. "…Hey, girl, why do you have a baseball bat down here? …Why are you taking aim at my knees? …Why are you pulling back and winding up like you're planning to swing? …Why are you swinging forward so fa-OH GOD! MY KNEES!"

* * *

The basket Thromnambular inhabited popped back into existence, landing gently on a black sheeted bed in another room of the castle. Minutes later, the door to the abode opened up and the pompadour-sporting Nergal Jr walked in through.

"Oh, cool, my laundry's here." He remarked happily. "Strange though. I never saw the servants come up with it."

Shrugging it off, as he had no reason to feel it was of any importance, Nergal Jr closed to door behind him and made his way to the basket, ready to start putting things away before Mandy would give him his next assignment

And that's when he noticed the skull.

"What the heck?"

 **…Nergal Jr…**

Picking the skull up off his clothes and eyeing it curiously, Nergal Jr said "Say…you look familiar…"

The general's reflection glinted in Thromnambular's eyes. "You knew me in a forgotten time that came and went. But good news for you! You have a wish that's no longer spent." He told him.

"Wish?" Nergal Jr repeated with a questioning cock of his head before the memory sparked in his head. "Wait…that's right! Clockwork told Mandy, Grim, and I about you! He said we kept creating alternate timelines because we kept wishing we never found you." He then looked up into the corner of his vision as he tried to remember more. "…And Grim promised he'd keep you under better lock and key after that, so I guess I'm not surprised to see you out and about again." He remarked dryly.

Thromnambular didn't seem disappointed by this information. "Ah, good. Then to you my purpose I have not to explain. We can skip straight to the part where you ask to gain! What do you desire, son of Nergal the Senior? More money? More power? Or an extra-large wie-!"

"Quiet." Nergal Jr cut him off before staring him down. "Why would I make a wish on you? If we kept wishing we never found you, then that probably means your wishes can't be trusted."

Thromnambular said nothing back, simply giving the half-breed a knowing smile.

"…Well…then again…" Nergal Jr said, thinking it over as his hand stroked his chin. "Clockwork did also say that it was usually Grim who made the last wish that reset everything, and he's never been one to care about what I want, especially since Minnie was born. So…I suppose it couldn't hurt to just…think a little about what I could wish for…"

Thromnambular had to suppress the urge to laugh as he watched Nergal Jr go from one mindset to its complete opposite in less than a minute through his own convincing and stayed quiet to let him think.

"But what to wish for? Now that's the question…" The general started to ramble and mutter to himself. "Well…I suppose I could wish for mom and dad back. It's been years since they died and I have missed them, and only dad's astral projection has ever met their granddaughter. It'd be nice to have them around again so they be proud of how far I've come." The idea sounded great and noble at first but then Nergal Jr thought on it some more. "But…no. Not only might they come back as some new form of brain-eating zombies, but even when I was a teenager and they were still alive they could be so embarrassing! Grimskull's troops would never listen to me again if dad came out onto the field during combat training, saying I'd forgotten Mr. Bonkers at home. Or worse yet, if mom brought out my…ugh…baby pictures." He said with a shudder.

"I suppose I could take your suggestion and simply wish for more power. That'd certainly make my General duties and bounty hunting work so much easier if I could just blow away every enemy with a single punch. …Argh…but then Mandy would probably quadruple my workload to take advantage of all my new power, and I can never say no to that woman. I'm already more physically powerful than her and she still scares the hell out of me!

"I could simply wish that my daughter had her old body back. It'd make her happy, since I know she doesn't want to be in that small ragdoll one forever. …Hmm…but what would that entail? Her Nergal powers come from the Nergaling that's born with her, so since Junior has it now, would that mean she wouldn't have her powers anymore or would she have a new Nergaling? Or even a copy of the existing Nergaling? Or would the current one just be ripped out of Junior and sent to her? And for that matter, what would be considered Minnie's "Old body"? Would it be the one that was ripped to shreds by the Pumpkinator and so I'd just have her be dying again? Or would it take old literally and give Minnie the elderly body she would have had if she hadn't died? Or would it be the reverse of that and give her her oldest body and make her a baby again, or even an egg in the womb?! And what about-…ARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Nergal Jr's free hand clutched his head as he threw it back in frustrated screaming. "There's just too many things to wish for, with too many outcomes! And I don't even know how well this thing worked for me before! I just wish I could remember the last few times we met!"

Unlike his daughter, the general didn't seem to realize what he'd just said, still heatedly racking his brain for some idea of what he really wanted. But that did not matter to Thromnambular, whose glowing eyes had numbers spinning down them like a slot machine before both of them stopped on six, changing the number on his head to match.

Nergal Jr's face suddenly perked as the memories came flooding back to him. "That's it! I remember now! I first found you when I was in elementary school and a few times after that! And each time I made the same wish!" He said, his starting words excited. "I needed to make the perfect wish for myself, and so I wished that I knew what I really wanted! And every time after that I… After that I… Oh, no."

Thromnambular floated gently upwards out of Nergal Jr's hand. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. One wish per person. That much I've made plain. So it's bon voyage for me, my dear chaff. As always, your wish was great for a laugh. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nergal Jr's arms burst open into a rapid slew of tentacles, all desperately reaching to grab the skull. "NO! Not again! Get back here, you damn little-!"

A tentacle touched upon the skull and the moment it did, Thromnambular exploded into a large puff of smoke.

"…Goddammit." Nergal Jr hung his head low, the blast the skull vanished in having sent his pompadour into a full reverse behind him.

* * *

With another quick gathering of smoke, Thromnambular popped back into existence again elsewhere, this time landing on a nice soft cushion. Taking the moment to take a look at his new surroundings, as he'd just set his teleportation to random, Thromnambular's eyes started at the bottom and slowly trailed upward as he stared at the rather large portrait of the still red-skinned and claw-bearing Mimi displayed next to him, although with a rather revealing purple schoolgirl outfit on. To the painting's left was a life-sized body pillow of the demon girl as well, and looking underneath himself, Thromnambular saw that the cushion upon which he landed was in-fact the head of a plush Mimi doll. Surrounding all of this were numerous more pictures, posters, statuettes, balloons, candles, and a near full tray of muffins; all obviously dedicated to the same person.

"I try not to judge before I've seen all there is to see. But this place is weird even for me." He remarked to himself, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all these images around him of an eleven-year old girl.

But soon Thromnambular's attention was captured by the sound of footsteps approaching, and moments later, a girl with long orange hair and a body of jet black skin picked him up off the doll.

"What the hell is this ugly thing doing in here?" Chi asked in clear displeasure.

 **…Chi…**

Chi eyed the skull in her hand with great annoyance. "Demongo's the only other person who knows the existence of my secret shine. He knows better than to put anything that didn't come from Mimi in here. Ooh, there's going to be hell to pay for that little flaming gasball!" She ranted, squeezing Thromnambular so hard that it actually started to hurt him and nearly caused him to whine.

Though thankfully his suffering was short-lived as he was soon saved by the arrival of another in the doorway to distract Chi from her anger. To quite Thromnambular's surprise, it was another Chi! Only one wearing the exact same school uniform as Mimi was in the portrait instead of the pink kimono the Chi holding him was.

"Hey, Chi, we've still got plenty of time to kill while we're waiting for news about the Elder Council meeting mom's going to." She said as she entered. "While we're waiting, do you wanna…you know…" The white cheeks of this other Chi started to turn pink with shyness. "…do another reenactment of when we met Mimi?"

It was the kimono Chi's turn to blush. "Oh! Well…I mean…if it's alright with you…" She said, brushing aside a few loose strands of her hair as she tried to play it cool, but the giddiness of her expression betraying her. Setting Thromnambular back down, though on the shelf and not the doll this time, she quickly rushed over to her copy.

"You think I could be the one getting rescued this time?" The schoolgirl Chi asked with slight shyness.

"Yeah, that's fine. But we have to find the ropes again." The kimono Chi stated excitedly. "And you'll have to tell me how you got Mimi's tail and claws so perfectly last time! If I'm going to imitate our beloved, I cannot afford to do so poorly."

"Why settle for an imitation when you can have the real thing?" Thromnambular finally said, getting a good startled jump out of the both of them. When the Chis turned slowly around to see who was talking, he continued. "One wish upon me and her to you shall I bring."

After a minute of staring and making sure that they weren't crazy for what they were hearing, the schoolgirl Chi asked the other, without ever taking her eyes off the skull, "Chi…what is that?"

"I…I don't know." She admitted with unease. "That skull…it was just sitting there when I came in. I thought that Demongo had put it there, or that maybe it was some gift from Mimi we might have forgotten about."

Thromnambular latched onto that last thought. "Ah, yes, your beloved. Her too I've met, at her Grimskull stay. She missed out on her wish, in such a sad, sad way. But seeing you both, I imagine, would certainly brighten her day." He told them, as his eyes lit up and within the jewels' prisms the Chis could see what he had earlier; the image of Mimi holding him up between her stump hands.

The eyes of the kimono Chi went even wider. "That is Mimi!" She exclaimed, a mixture of fear and excitement. "Yeah, she's missing her luscious red color, but other than the hands she looks just like that old picture of her with her mom we saw back in HIM's domain!"

The schoolgirl Chi shared her doppelganger's thoughts. "Then…this might truly be a gift from Mimi then, in a way!" She yelped joyously. "Father has often told us about wish-granting beings in the past, from fairies to genies to even magic wells he's corrupted. If this skull really is one of them, then we can just wish Mimi was here and not have to break into Grimskull!"

"It's perfect!" The kimono Chi agreed. "…Though a thought does occur…" She added, getting a confused look from her clone. Pointing at the number on Thromnambular's head, the kimono Chi said "The number six on the skull's forehead…I'm guessing it's not just there for decoration. It probably has to do with the number of wishes it can grant. But since he said Mimi missed out on her _wish_ , singular, does that imply that we both on get one too?"

After a moment, the schoolgirl Chi gave a nod of understanding, seeing her other self's point. As they both looked back at him, Thromnambular, surprised at how quickly the girls had worked that logic out, quickly said "You are correct, my dears, but also wrong. To explain the full reason would take too long. Only one Chi gets the wish, to the other's shame. Through split in two, from one is where you both came."

The Chis exchanged glances with each other, looking a bit disappointed. "Well…I mean…I suppose that's still fine." The schoolgirl Chi shrugged. "Sure, it sucks we can treat ourselves with the other five wishes, but since we both want the same first wish, that's all that matters, right?"

"Right!" The kimono Chi agreed, cheering herself up. "But let's think it through carefully first. What should our _exact_ wish be? We don't want Mimi to get hurt because of any technicalities."

The schoolgirl Chi thought it over for a minute. "Okay, how about this? We'll wish for Mimi to be teleported from Castle Grimskull to this room in Aku Palace, the way she is now, unharmed and alive, with no side effects from the teleportation other than bringing her here. That sound good?"

The kimono Chi's eyes went up to the ceiling as she tried to think of any possible loophole that could be found in that exact wording. "It's perfect." She finally conceded happily, clapping her hands together. "I'm so excited! At long last, I'll be able to see my beloved Mimi again." She said, nearly bouncing on her feet as she moved to pick the skull back up. "I had all these plans but now I can hardly even think about what we'll do first when she gets here, I'm so worked up! …Well, that is, if she even lets me do anything else. She might just jump me and take it from there." She added slyly before nearly swooning.

"Hold up." The schoolgirl Chi suddenly interrupted her thoughts, rudely plucking Thromnambular out of the other Chi's hands. "What makes you think you're the one who's going to be spending time with Mimi?"

The kimono Chi looked at her twin like she'd just said the most insane thing ever. "What…? Of course I'm the one Mimi's going to be with. I'm the original Chi." She stated as obvious, snatching the skull back.

"Says who?!" The schoolgirl Chi yelled angrily, grabbing at the skull with both hands as she tried to yank it away, with the kimono Chi refusing to let go.

"Says me and reality!" The kimono Chi snapped back as the two fought their little tag-of-war over Thromnambular, whom was not enjoying being pulled and stretched around like this. "I cut my body and you're the one who spilled out of me! Hence, I'm the real Chi. At the end of all of this you know you're just going to… _blorp_ back into my body!"

"I don't remember agreeing to that!"

"What did you think was going to happen at the end of our plan?!"

"What? The same plan that involves you leaving to save Mimi from the Domain of Death with no idea how to get there?" The schoolgirl Chi pointed out with a jab of her finger. "That plan is stupid, it's always been stupid, and you're stupid for thinking it! Mimi deserves better! She deserves someone better, like me, the new and improved model. If I came out of your body, then that's only because I molted away from my flaws and left them behind, like a beautiful butterfly."

"Yeah, or a moth." The kimono Chi countered. "Ugly, hairy, and easily swatted!"

"F**k you." The schoolgirl Chi snapped.

"F**k you!"

"F**k you!"

"F**K YOU!"

After a very tense few seconds and the stiff Thromnambular not slipping out of either of their tight fingers, the schoolgirl, in a moment of complete anger and frustration, threw her foot forward and kicked her twin directly between the legs. The other girl's eyes went crossed and a pained moan barely escaped her open maw, but her anger was still quick to flare back up.

"You…! You…dirty…rotten…! C**T-PUNTER!" The kimono Chi screamed in a rage, taking one hand off the skull only so she could bash her fist into her doppelganger's nose. After hearing a nice, soft crunch and the schoolgirl Chi feeling the slow drip of black blood down her bent nostril, the two girls finally lost all reason and lunged at each other with pure savagery.

The next few minutes were filled with nothing but the noises of tearing fabrics and splintering wood as the two Chis smashed, bit, and kick each other into every shelf, wall, and table they could get at, all while trying to wrestle the skull out from the other's clutches.

"What a glorious catfight to be caught in, this could have been, if either of these two ladies were at least a teen!" Thromnambular remarked with slight pain as the Chis nails kept digging into his bone as they rolled and smacked each other around the floor.

Still, they struggled with the skull between them, pulling against each other with all they had, with sadly neither fated to be victorious over the other. Two halves of the same person means fairly equal strength.

"Mimi's mine!" The kimono Chi shouted as the other had her pinned down on the floor.

"She's mine!" The schoolgirl Chi shouted back, cursing as the other wouldn't just let the damn skull go.

"She's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

And finally, when both had hit their peak of frustration, they both screamed at the other "I wish you would just go away!"

Between their fingers, Thromnambular rumbled. As his eyes glowed again, the six on his head projected itself up onto the ceiling like a spotlight before changing into a five and coming back down again.

Both Chis finally froze, staring at the skull with their breaths held, waiting for the longest moment for the outcome.

"…So…which one of us gets the w-"

And in an instant, both Chis vanished with a pop and Thromnambular dropped down onto the floor, no one left to hold him up.

There he waited, for how long he couldn't say, as the room had no clocks of any sort. But be it for a few minutes or an hour, time went by regardless, not a word said or a noise made until finally the door to the room slid open and a small ball of black gas emitting blue flames floated in.

"Chi? Are you and your clone in here? I just came to check and see that you are allllll-AAAAAAaawwwwwwwwww, what the hell?!" Demongo groaned loudly as he saw how horribly in shambles the Chi vs. Chi battle had made the room, with wood, paper, and other debris littered all over.

 **…Demongo…**

The former general started cursing underneath his breath as he floated towards the broken shrine to Mimi, where most of the mess seemed to reside. "Should have known it was only a matter of time before one of the princess's tantrums carried its way over into her "beloved's" shrine. Especially since there's now two of her." He muttered defeatedly as he flew down and scooped up as much torn poster paper as he could into his mouth before carrying it away and spitting it out into the garbage can nearby. "And of course, if I don't clean this crap up now then I know she's just going to order me to do it anyway, along with any number of things she'll ALSO expect me to do at the same time somehow." Picking up the broken Mimi statuette and setting it back upright on the half of the shelf that wasn't broken, noting to himself to keep an eye out for its missing arm. "Can't even get the other servants to do it for me because no on respects me anymore."

Floating down, Demongo fit his mouth around the dome of Thromnambular's head, biting down to hold it and then picking it up to place alongside the broken statuette. Though it was not Mimi-related, Demongo paid it no real mind, as he was too lost in his own pitying ramblings.

"Job would be easier if I had my old powers back, or even just my old body. But in a way that might actually be worse." He continued to complain as he kept working. "I was one of Aku's strongest minions! The pride and joy out of everything he'd ever created. And now I'm his daughter's plaything and maid. To still have to serve her even with my former glory restored…I'd be as big a laughingstock as the Grim Reaper was before he married one of the children who enslaved him." Picking up more trash and spitting it out again, Demongo sighed. "I suppose it could be worse, but I just wish I didn't have to be that brat's personal servant anymore."

Demongo's shadow stretched out suddenly, surprising him as a red glow filled the room. Turning around, he saw it emitting off Thromnambular, just in time to witness the five on his forehead outline into a square tile, flipping over to become a four.

"A life of unwilling servitude, I can sympathize. The story of your life is known well to these eyes." Thromnambular spoke as Demongo had little idea what was going on. "But a new path on the horizon for you, I can see. So rejoice now, Demongo. From the child's servitude, you are free!"

The red glow expanded into a single flash of bright light, momentarily blinding Demongo. When his vision finally came back to him, Thromnambular was seated calmly again. Looking around, at both the room and himself, Demongo didn't notice any changes, nor did he feel any different.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked aloud, getting no response back from the skull.

From behind him, Demongo heard the door slide open. Turning around, he saw the one who had entered was none other than Ikra, the green-skinned human form of Lord Aku himself!

"Ah, Demongo, just the person I was looking for." She said happily upon seeing him.

"My master." Demongo quickly bowed (or at least lowered his head, as it was the only body part he had). Though he was resentful of his treatment, Demongo still knew far better than to not show the Shogun of Sorrows the proper respect and risk making his fate worse.

Looking around, Ikra very quickly picked up on that it was her daughter whom had caused the mess but simply gave a mirthful _"girls will be girls"_ giggle at the sight. "Don't tell Chi I was in here, alright?" She told Demongo. "You know how she likes to think that her little shrine is a nice big secret."

"Of course, master. What may I do for you?" Demongo asked loyally.

Ikra rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of how to best start her words off. "Well, I've been thinking… I'm not getting any younger. Within another decade or so I'll be turning over the throne to Chi. And some of my past actions and my treatment of people might make that new position of power very difficult for her, or at least will have a lot of people trying to make it difficult for her. But then I figured, if I start being a little more charitable now, then the people will be a little more lenient on my adorable little pumpkin when she rises to power. At least until she gains enough power to outright obliterate any whom cross her. And I thought, where best than to start off my new charitable nature than right here at home with one of my most loyal creations?"

Demongo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You…you mean me, master?"

"Of course, dummy. Who else would I mean?" Ikra said endearingly. "I've got enough servants to spare that they can look after Chi in your place, so you'd no longer have all those responsibilities on your plate. I love her to Grim, but I know she can be quite the handful. I mean, as long as this is all okay with you of course. If you've really grown that attached to your job as Chi's nanny, then I don't have to move you out of that position."

Demongo nearly started crying, actively fighting to hold back the tears as he hadn't been this happy since the day he'd enslaved his first soul. "No, no! Of course, I'll take your offer! Oh, thank you, master! Thank you!" He yelled joyously as he floated right down to kiss Ikra's feet, which she allowed.

"Glad to hear it." Ikra said before pulling a scroll out of her robe. Letting the bottom fall to help it quickly unravel, the roll of paper stretched its length out over more than the size of the entire room. Putting on a pair of reading glasses before she began reading, Ikra said "Alright, so on Mondays I've got you with the Crews from midnight to 6 AM, then the Bachmans from 6 to 12, followed by Andrews and Tartakovsky, whom have agreed to take turns between them every other hour."

"Wait…what?"

"Then on Tuesdays you'll have to swing by Alvarez until noon (be sure to bring sunscreen and some nail trimmers). Afterwards you'll be heading over to the Myers, though they possibly could be swapped out with the Camposes and the Flexners, as this list isn't finalized yet."

"W-wait, master, all these name…what am I-?"

"Then on Wednesdays you'll…" Ikra paused for a moment before playfully slapping herself on the forehead. "Oh, jeez, how could I forget? The servants asked if they could use you to help them break in their new tetherball equipment in their gym."

Two of the red-clad faceless servants of Aku entered into the room, one carrying a deflated volleyball with a large cut in it. Holding it up to Demongo for comparison, the servant said "Yeah, he's about the right size. This will work. Thanks, master."

"But of course." Ikra responded happily before tossing the long list on top of Demongo. "You can read over the rest of the list when you're done, Demongo. But don't take too long now. I made big promises to the people of my city when I rented your services out to them, so don't you go making me look bad now." She smiled sweetly.

Demongo floated, his shock and horror stunning him into complete silence, finding only the strength to start speaking again when the second servant scooped up both him and the list into his arm before carrying both away. "N-no! Noo! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" His cries carried on out the door and down the hall.

Ikra let out a breath of pride. "It feels good to give." She said to herself, about to leave when she then noticed the glint of Thromnambular's eyes as he sat on the shelf. Attracted to the object out of curiosity, as she didn't believe she'd ever seen it before, Ikra picked him up. "…Huh. Neat. A wishing skull." She remarked casually.

"Ah, you recognize me for what I am. I am impressed. But what less could I expect from an Underworld lord whom ranks among the best?" Thromnambular said to her as Ikra carried him over to the closed window, opening it up as he prattled on. "But number one you could be if you just hand me your request. The massive scope of my powers is no mere JEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT-!" He screamed as with strength unimaginable, Ikra had tossed him skyward out the window, causing him to break the sound barrier as he disappeared into the horizon.

"Yeah, ain't messing with that crap." Ikra brushed her hands off before reclosing the window. "Now then…where's Chi? I haven't seen her all day."

* * *

Eltros Walker floated high in the air above these dark, rocky wastelands, watching his armed men on the ground with great care with his one eye as they searched through every crack and canyon. "Tread carefully, men." He reminded them. "Public enemy number one has been spotted around these parts and the only reason Queen Mandy is letting our forces this far into the Domain of Death is because he's apparently starting to piss her off too. So no slip ups. We don't know when we'll get a chance like this aga-!"

Eltros's words were interrupted by something small and screaming cracking into the back of his head. None of his ghostly police force seemed to have noticed as they were all too busy searching their areas, which was fine by Eltros as the impact had knocked his mask off and sent it tumbling down through the air.

Floating down to the surface and rubbing the back of his very sore head, Eltros didn't have to look for long to find his mask again, thankfully undamaged despite the long fall. Slipping the mask back over his face, Eltros noticed that the object that struck him had landed nearby as well. A jewel-eyed skull.

 **…Eltros…**

Eltros picked up the skull, eyeing it curiously. "Well, you certainly look like something I'd find in the Domain of Death." He remarked to it.

Thromnambular's gaze fell upon the ghost in turn. "From the land of the dead you might know my face, but my true origins hail from beyond time and space! Tossed away was I into this world so that my trail of perceived crimes would end. Many wishes I can grant but none in my stead."

"Crimes? I see…so you're a prisoner serving out a sentence." Eltros picked up quickly. "Well, far be it from me interrupt you." He said as he moved to put the skull back down.

"A sentence I may have but community service I also give!" Thromnambular told the ghost quickly before he could let him go, regaining Eltros's attention. "Four wishes left to grant and beyond this skull form I might live."

"Nice try, but the granting of wishes without an official license assigned by the Fairy Council of Fairy World is against the rules." Eltros stated simply to the skull, with what little of the ghost's face Thromnambular could see being fairly unimpressed. "I'd be tempted to take you into the Ghost Zone for processing if you weren't already serving out your time here. …Then again…I suppose it's not wise either to just leave you alone where your unused wishes could start causing problems."

Thromnambular took this chance. "The responsibilities handed to you by your father are great. To not uphold them would mean greater disgrace. But now stands the opportunity to fix that which has haunted you since you were less than eight, from the time when the horrid beast permanently deformed your face."

Hiding it well, Eltros felt the claw marks on his left side itch, as they always did whenever he thought of them. "…Suppose it would be nice to have depth perception again." He admitted despite his reservations about the idea. Pondering it further, Eltros said "And even if you did somehow manage to scar my face even further, wouldn't exactly change much, given I tend to always wear my mask anyway."

Thromnambular smiled at the ghost. "So does that mean my offer is one you accept? My promise of a wish is one that shall be kept."

"…Only in so far as it means there'll be less wishes for others to potentially screw around with." Eltros stated, trying to sound like his actions were merely the result of responsibility and duty and not his own desire.

The red glow to Thromnambular's eyes returning, the four on his forehead morphed into a blob before becoming a three. Once it did, Eltros felt the left side of his face start to…inflate, for lack of a better word. Like his spectral flesh was growing and expanding outwards to fill the void that'd existed there for years.

When a darkness of a different kind than he was used to surrounded the left side of his vision, Eltros timidly removed his mask, and for the first time in years, his left eye winced at all the light that spilled into it.

Gloved hand reaching up, Eltros felt his new cheek. "It's…it's been so long…" He spoke, hardly knowing the right words to say as he felt his full face in awe. As far as he could tell, his healed flesh was still ghostly in nature and the same age as the rest of him, so the skull had not burned him in the bargain on that end.

"As per your wish, your face has been restored." Thromnambular told him, still sitting patently in Eltros's other hand. "But don't just take my word for it. Ask your minions. I'm sure they'll be floored."

"Hrm. Good point." Eltros agreed, though remaining wary of the skull's suggestion. Activating the communicator inside the wrist of his glove and hold it up to his mouth, Eltros ordered "Number 431, head over to my location."

Within less than thirty seconds arrived one of the SWAT armored green ghosts that made up the squad under Eltros's command, this one with a "GZPD #431" badge pinned to his left breast. "You called for me, sir? What can I do for-…? Wha-…what?" The officer stopped halfway into his words to stop and gape.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware half my face has suddenly grown back. No need to go slack jawed over the obvious." Eltros remarked evenly. "What I called you over for is to tell me if there's anything wrong with my restored half. Does it not match my right? Is it deformed in its own way? Is there some curse attached to it that's about to make you go mad and attack me? And be honest, officer. Sparing feelings never helped anyone."

Number 431 seemed to be at an odd loss for words, giving Eltros some concern. He was about to ask again when the officer finally spoke up. "You look great, sir. I mean…! I-I-I mean it looks great ON you, sir! Y-yeah! That's…that's what I meant."

Eltros eyed the officer with a skeptical raised eyebrow. "You sure? There's nothing wrong with my face? I'm not suddenly human or a woman now from the neck up? Everything looks how it should?"

"Your face looks incredible, sir." Number 431 stated, his spine seeming rather stiff for some reason.

"Odd way to phrase it." Eltros remarked to himself, his finger tapping on Thromnambular's dome as he pondered whether to be concerned. "Well…that does offer me some relief. Obviously I'll be looking this over myself once I find a mirror, just to be sure. But in the meantime," Eltros tossed Thromnambular over to the guard, whom caught him quite easily. "Take that back to the vans and lock it in one of the Smoof boxes. Best to not take any chances it could get away from us."

"Yes, sir!" Number 431 said with a salute as Eltros turned his back to him, ready to turn back on his communicator to see how the rest of the search was going. But instead of leaving as he was ordered, Number 431 stayed floating where he was, standing rather awkwardly. "By the way, boss, you uh…you doing anything later?"

It took a moment before Eltros turned back around to face the officer. "…Pardon?"

Number 431 rubbed the back of his head, clearly trying to work up his nerve. "Well…I mean…if you don't have any plans already, maybe we could go out and get some drinks after work, maybe catch a movie or maybe get dinner. I don't know. If you want…"

Eltros just stared at the ghost dumbfounded. "…Son, did you just ask out your superior officer on a date? Your superior officer who is twelve years old, by the way." He asked him, barely able to hide the contempt mixed with his confusion.

"Well, I mean, it was just a suggestion, but I think it could work if we gave it a shot, you know?" Number 431 offered with a shrug.

It would have been less than a few seconds before Eltros would have finally snapped out of his shock and finally actually snapped at the man, when along came another officer of his squad, Number 325.

"Sir, we've searched the area but have yet to find anything. If Dan Phantom was here, it seems he's covered…covered his…tracks very…" The officer had started off very professionally, but upon seeing Eltros's face started to trail off. "…Say, boss, you busy later?"

"…WHAT?!" Eltros exclaimed furiously.

"Hey! Back off! He called me over first!" Number 431 yelled at the other ghost.

"So what?! Maybe he prefers someone he doesn't have to constantly babysit!" Number 325 yelled back.

"Why you…!" Number 431 flew into a rage as he bashed Thromnambular over 325's head, causing them both to start violently beating each other.

While they were doing that, Number 256 flew up behind Eltros, scaring the hell out of him when he spoke. "Say, boss, you're workin' pretty hard. Why don't you sit on my shoulders and I'll fly you back in to GZPD vans?"

"Hey! No! I wanted to fly him back!" Number 765 yelled as he flew up, grabbing Number 256 by the collar.

"No! I was going to!" Number 342 screamed in protest as he wacked both ghost with his baton. "Stop trying to make me look unoriginal!"

"Unoriginal? You stole that idea from me!" The sudden appearance of 234 screamed and pointed in accusation. "My shoulders are the perfect mix of firmness and softness for the boss to relax on!"

"You take that back!"

Within less than a minute, the entire twenty-man squad that Eltros had brought out here into the Domain of Death were all before him, arguing heatedly and beating each other senseless. All over whom he'd ride on or go on a date with.

Finally breaking a fearful sweat as he tried to regain control of the so suddenly chaotic situation, Eltros raised his voice so that they could all hear him. "Alright, let me make three things clear to everyone here: 1. I'm twelve. 2. I'm the son of your boss, the warden. And 3. GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO WORK!"

All the officers finally stopped fighting and perked their heads up, looking at him with such surprise like they'd forgotten he was even there, despite him being the reason they were all fighting. Soon after, one by one the faces of all the officers turned to an expression of shame and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, my love! Please forgive me!"

"Me too! I promise I'll believe for your love!"

"Love?!" Eltros unintentionally exclaimed, his subconscious footstep slowly walking is fearful body back away from the crowd.

"Me too! For your love!"

"Me too! For your love!"

"For your love!"

"For your love!"

Slowly the mob started to close in on him, all chanting the mantra of "For your love." As they reached for him.

"No! Get away from me, you damn freaks!" Eltros screamed as he fired a blast of ecto energy at the ground between him and his squad, kicking up enough of a momentary barrier of dirt, dust, and rocks for him to take flight and book it as fast as his powers could take him in the other direction.

Like a massive flock of birds, the GZPD officers took off after him, their flights twisting around each other in a cloud of green bodies as each tried to be the one to catch their shared object of obsession.

"FOR YOUR LOVE!"

"F**K OFF!"

Both cries were heard from high above the rocky planes, as a caped figure with blazing white hair watched the far away sight from where he floated in the air.

"Okay…?" Dan Phantom uttered in confusion, watching the ghosts chase their leader all the way out into the horizon.

… **Dan…**

Decreasing his elevation until he finally touched down upon the ground, Dan landed right in the center of where he'd seen all the GZPD officers gathering before going nuts. Looking around, he finally spotted the glint in the dirt, flying over to pick Thromnambular up from where Number 431 had dropped him after using him as a blunt instrument.

"…Might as well say something." Dan said to the skull evenly. "I was watching Walker's little band of Naked Gun rejects from above. I saw you and his brat talking to each other. I don't know what you said but given that light that came out of you before all his goons went after him, it's not hard to figure out that you were the cause. So, what's your deal, friend?"

Admittedly impressed, Thromnambular's eyes fixed themselves upon Dan. "I am a skull that grants wishes. I offer my holders untold power and bountiful riches. So think hard about what you say to me and think it over twice. For every wish comes with a price."

"Interesting thing to say for the one granting the wishes." Dan remarked, tossing Thromnambular playfully up and down a few inches in his hand. "Then again, I suppose you're figuring that since I already saw what you did to Walker's kid I already knew that." Dan then proceeded to shrug casually. "You're right but whatever. I haven't been able to find Desiree since I got dropped into this new world and you seem like a fun way to kill an afternoon. How 'bout it, ya little Sableye? Feel like granting a thug like me some wishes?"

"I'm surprised you know that reference, given it came after your day." Thromnambular commented. "But never mind that. What would you like, Daniel, if you could have things your way?"

"Well, that's the big question now, isn't it?" Dan chuckled as he stroked his flaming beard. "I suppose I could wish to be sent back to my original timeline. I still have some unfinished business left there. But then again, I am having way more fun in this world. All these demons and hordes of Underworld warriors are way more interesting opponents than the few ragtag armies still trying to cling to life back home." Think more over what he really wanted, Dan said "Honestly my only problem with this new world is Clockwork's ultimatum hanging over my head. It's hard to fully enjoy myself when I'm not sure which recent kill will be the last straw for him and he'll pop me right out of existence. …And that's something I suppose you could help me with, couldn't you?" He smiled toothily at the skull.

"That I might. That I might." Thromnambular nodded. "Just say the words and I'll clear this obstacle to your path up right!"

Dan nearly made the wish, but taking into account any drawback, he knew he needed to think this through carefully. "There are many ways this could come back to bite me." He remarked to himself, resting his chin on his fist while the other held Thromnambular where he was. "If I were to say that I don't want his threat hanging over me, you could just change things so that he does finally decide banish me into nonexistence. And even if not that, Clockwork is the Ghost of Time. His presence is needed to keep all of spacetime stable and prevent all the alternate timelines from crashing into each other. If I make this wish, you could end up making him disappear instead and throw every realm in the multiverse into chaos. There'd be no end to all the suffering and destruction. It'd spell the end of everything as we know it. ….F**k yeah, let's do this." Dan said happily as he held Thromnambular up to eye level. "Alright, bright eyes, let's see what you can do. I wish that Clockwork would not ever banish me into nonexistence."

For the seventh time this day, Thromnambular's eyes glowed red. The three upon his forehead started to spin rapidly, faster and faster, until it was a blur of motion. When it finally slowed down again, it'd stopped to reveal it'd changed into a two.

The red glow finally ended and Thromnambular sat still in the black gloved hand.

After a minute passed, Dan raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh….did it work?" He asked, not feeling any different, though unsure if he should. When Thromnambular didn't say anything back, Dan shook him to try and get a response. When Thromnambular still didn't speak or even make any noise in general, Dan tossed the silent skull up into the air.

Thromnambular did not come back down.

Instead, there he floated, completely frozen in the air just a few feet above Dan's hand.

Eyes wide in reaction to this, Dan suddenly realized the small weight he felt around his neck. Looking down, he saw that a Time Medallion necklace had been placed on him.

Realizing quickly what'd happened, Dan turned around, finding behind him the very old and long bearded Clockwork.

"Ah, Dan! Just the man I was looking for." The purple cloaked ghost greeted him pleasantly.

Not having expected to see his longtime enemy so soon, it took Dan a moment to adjust himself. "I imagine it's easier for you to find me than it is for Walker's men. What's up?"

"Well, truth be told, a bit of good news. For both you and the universe at large, though I'm guessing you don't care much about the latter." Clockwork remarked to him, his form changing to that of a toddler. "I take it you still remember well the Demon Reaper Incident months ago in Halloweentown?"

"I've still got the kid's mother's nail marks etched into my back from a few nights after." Dan stated with a proud smirk. "What about it?"

"Well, as it turns out, our universe, or should I say this universe, was not the only one to deal with such an event." Clockwork explained. "I recently had to aid another universe in preventing their Demon Reaper Incident from turning into a full-fledged apocalypse. Like before, I had to gather allies to help me deal with it, and one in particular actually...negotiated, let's say, for me to let you off a little early on your parole."

Dan raised a very questioning eyebrow at this. "Negotiate? Who the hell knows me even a little who would want me to be set free earlier?" He asked the obvious question. Was it Thromnambular he was talking about? In the space of a few seconds did the skull somehow help stop a Demon Reaper's rampage? When it comes to Clockwork, Dan supposed that wasn't exactly an impossibility.

"It wasn't so much of a direct negotiation as much as she merely helped me see this from your side." Clockwork explained, his form turning to that of a man in his prime. "She actually came along with me to this universe out of curiosity. Would you like to meet her?"

"She?" Dan asked, trying to think of any women he knew that he was still on good terms with.

With a wave of his hand, Clockwork opened up a spiraling blue portal, out from which stepped a ghost woman. Her skin was of a greenish hue and her hair was composed entirely of white flames, its length reaching down to nearly the base of her white cape. Her outfit, like Dan's, covered her body completely from neck to toe and was a balancing mix of black and white colors. Though most noticeably of all was the familiar speeding white D logo plastered against the center of her chest.

Dan blinked heavily at the sight. "...Why do you look like me but with tits?!" He couldn't help but exclaim.

"Funny, I was about to say something similar." The ghost woman remarked dryly with a cocky smirk. "Though thankfully it appears you're still missing a few features below the belt." She said, looking down his body.

"Yeah, f**k you too, lady."

"Please, like you could handle a night with me, soul patch." She brushed him off.

When it looked like the two might be about to come to blows, Clockwork quickly stepped in between them. "Now, now. No need for all this hostility. Especially not when I'm sure you'll find you both have much in common." He waved them off from each other as his form became old again. "Dan, I'd like you to meet Danni. Two n's. You can probably guess her relation to you."

Shooting the ghost woman something of a dirty look, Dan said "So you're me, but from one of those stupid genderbent alternate realities, right?"

"From my point of view, your reality is the genderbent one." Danni replied to him simply. "Even with our own female Clockwork, so I have no idea why this one had to show up to in our universe, but I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, you seem like the kind of person who would need help." Dan remarked slyly.

"Likewise. From what Clockwork's told me, your Demon Reaper would have incinerated you with his own ecto-blast if that little girl hadn't stepped in and saved your ass." Danni snipped back with a smirk.

"She didn't save me, she interrupted our fight! There's a difference! Clockwork, tell her!"

"Hm?" Clockwork said, head perking back up as his form changed again to a toddler. "My apologies. I was just enjoying the exchange. What was it you wanted?"

The ghost's words getting a grumble of irritation out of him, Dan finally said "So this bitch is the reason you decided to let me off of my parole? I'm honestly having trouble seeing why."

"I can easily see why, I just think that bit of good will is a bit unneeded." Danni shrugged. "Not like I was making any demands or that I wouldn't have alright with another couple of nights like the ones we've already had if he was still threatening you. I can handle myself with my own Clockwork, I don't give a shit about you, Dan."

"Yeah, well, feeling's mutual. Now how about you go on out of-…wait…nights?" Dan caught that last part.

Danni looked at Dan with a raised eyebrow before looking over at Clockwork. "You didn't tell him?"

Clockwork, a man in his prime again, put his curled hand up to his mouth and gave an awkward cough. "I…didn't feel it was appropriate to say. I'm not generally one to…you know…and tell."

"Oh, you did a lot more than "you know"-ing during those nights." Danni remarked slyly before giving Clockwork a nice slap on the ass (or at least where his ass would be if he had one), causing the Ghost of Time to give a small embarrassed jump, with his naturally blue face now showing hints of red.

Dan stared at the two, close to gaping. "…Wha…what?"

Danni moved in close to whisper to him. "Let's just say that your friend here has a lot more uses for that spectral tail of his than you'd think. A _lot_ more uses." She added, licking her lips at the memories.

Dan just repeatedly looked back and forth between them, words barely able to escape his mouth. "So…so you…and you… You two are…or at least you have already…no…noooo…"

Clockwork gave another awkward cough. "I am…sorry you had to find out this way, Dan. I had planned on telling you at some point, I assure you. But I do hope that this does not change anything between us, with me…"you know"-ing the female version of you from an alternate universe. Despite what you may think, the two of you have led different enough lives and have different enough experiences that you are different in more than just your gender. You have your friends, your desires towards those you know in your own realities, your goals in life…"

"…that thing I do with my hips…" Danni whispered smoothly.

"That thing she does with her h-Darling, please!" Clockwork yelled, more stammered looking that he'd ever seem to be before.

Darling. That was it. That was the word that broke Dan Phantom.

"I'm… I'm gonna go lie down…" He muttered, giving such a wide blank stare as he turned away from the two like his brain had self-destructed. "Forever…"

And off he floated, back hunch over and his arms hanging lifelessly in front of him as his expressionless form just needed to get away.

When the frozen minutes passed by and Dan was out of sight, a smile finally broke across Clockwork's face. "Alright, I'll admit it. That was pretty funny."

"Right?" Danni said, her voice dramatically different and a touch more famine than before. With multiple ripples spread throughout her body, Danni's skin changed from its ghost green hue to solid demonic red flesh. The white flames coming out of her head died down and were replaced by simple long brown hair and a pair of black horns. Last to go was her black and white jumpsuit, replaced by a slick blue hoodie. "I'll be honest, there was a moment there where I genuinely thought he was going to take a swing at me." Jewel said, sliding her wide, full-moon glasses back onto her face.

"You could take him." Clockwork assured her.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But I can't just go beating up my boyfriend's friends. That's not exactly the sign of a healthy relationship." She joked with him before looking to the distance where Dan had gone. "Think he'll ever realize we were just messing with him?"

"Oh, I think he will, far off as that time may be." Clockwork smiled knowingly. "And he'll honestly be more relieved than angry about it when he does. In the meantime his shock and disgust over the whole thing will get him to behave for a while." Floating on over, Clockwork plucked the skull of Thromnambular out from where it hung in the air. "Besides, things would have been a lot worse if we hadn't fulfilled Thromnambular's wish ourselves and let his magic do it for him. Catch." He added, tossing the skull to Jewel.

Already knowing what he wanted her to do, Jewel used her fingernail to tear open a small portal in the air before her, tossing Thromnambular uncaringly into it and zipping it up closed behind him. "I suppose. But just so you know, I'm counting this as work, not a date." She said as she went up to him, hoking her arm lovingly around Clockwork's when he offered it to her. "You're still taking me out dancing."

Smiling back as he looked into the heterochromatic eyes of his girlfriend, Clockwork said "But of course. Though I admit, I am surprised you enjoy dancing with me so much. I don't even have two left feet to make a fool of myself with, let alone the amount normally required to be good at it."

"Are you kidding? That's the best part." Jewel told him. "You're the only partner I've ever had who's not constantly stepping on my feet."

"I suppose that's a fair point." Clockwork admitted. "…Which reminds me… Did you have to tell him about the tail thing?"

"I will brag to the high heavens about the tail thing if you keep it up." Jewel jokingly warned him.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

"Jeez. It took forever to get Mimi off of those two." Junior moaned as he limped down the halls of Castle Grimskull, his hair messy and his black hoodie with several rips and tears cut into it. "You think Remmy and Lemmy will ever walk again?"

"I'm more concerned about if we'll ever stop limping." The Nergaling responded dryly as its other tentacles nursed their sore body. "Damn that girl bites hard."

Before another word could be said, their conversation found itself interrupted when another skull appeared out of nowhere and clocked Junior in the head, knocking him onto his rear.

"Owww!" Junior moaned as he rubbed the bruise the impact made, looking with one eye opened for what hit him.

… **Grim Jr…**

Thromnambular's wide eyes searched wildly at his surroundings, looking just as confused as Junior about his sudden appearance. "To this castle, I was nowhere near. How under Earth did I get here?" He asked, genuinely unsure of what had just happened.

The Nergaling tentacle looked at the skull oddly. "Say, Junior, does this guy look familiar to you?"

Still rubbing his sore head as he got back up, Junior gave the skull another look over. "…Actually, now that you mention it, I could have sworn I saw something funny looking in Remmy's laundry basket before it'd just vanished. I thought it was one of mom's gadgets that got accidently tossed downstairs, but thinking back, whatever this thing is seems to be a better match with what I can remember."

As Junior carefully picked Thromnambular up from off the tiled floor (holding the skull by the sides of his head, as the young Reaper had enough bite marks on him for the day and didn't want to risk more), Thromnambular remembered he only had two wishes left he needed to grant and quickly decided to refocus himself, deciding he could worry about how he got here later.

"The banisher of laundry, how right you are. Hello, Grim Jr, my name is Thromnambular. I grant wishes no matter how bizarre. Should you wish it I could make you a star. To say the sky is my limit is an underestimate by far. I'll be the most significant event listed in your memoir, so have a go, young child! The barriers to your life shall I unbar."

"…Long winded little thing, isn't he?" The Nergaling remarked evenly.

Junior ignored that comment. "Wait…wishes? So that's what happened to Minnie!" He quickly put together, a bit of pink coming across his face again as he just as quickly tried to push aside the memory of what he saw. "And that's why Mimi handed us that stuff to say about Jeff! She must have found him right after she left! This is a wishing skull!"

"Yeah, which means he's probably also one of those cursed items your dad warned us about." The Nergaling pointed out. "So whatever thoughts you're having right now, I'd suggest putting a pin in them."

"The only one cursed here, my friend, is me." Thromnambular spoke. "Imprisoned here on Earth, I am, until someone finally sets me free."

"And gee, I don't suppose there could be any particular reason you're imprisoned, right?" The Nergaling asked sarcastically.

"Well, I mean, it could be one of those Old Gods related things." Junior said, giving the benefit of the doubt. "I mean, they did kind of create people all the time and then lock them away for no reason. It happened to your grandpa Nergal. It happened to my grandma, she's still stuck in a lamp somewhere. Heck, it happened to the Disney Genie."

"This isn't _Aladdin_ and he's not Robin Williams!" The Nergaling snapped at him a bit heatedly. "Hell, he's barely even robbin' screentime in a story about him. Besides, didn't your mom warn you not to trust anything that talks only in rhyme? Even if they are rather unclever ones like his…"

"There once was a man from Nantucket..." Thromnambular started.

"All right, all right. Can it, you." The Nergaling conceded dryly, waving him off.

Junior looked at the Nergaling as its tentacle hung next to his head. "I surprised that you of all people aren't being more sympathetic. Aren't you always complaining about how you hated being trapped in my sister's body?"

"I hated it because I hated her." The Nergaling corrected him, getting a slight dirty look from Junior as he did still genuinely care about Minnie. "My species is meant to be a symbiotic one. We need to be attached to another person. And as such, some things are not meant to just be allowed to run around free. Case in point: cursed magical skulls of dubious origins."

Seeing that the Nergaling was starting to get through to Junior, as the Reaper's expression was slowly filling with thoughtful hesitation, Thromnambular quickly said "So on my power will you have passed. Not good enough is my power vast. Well, I suppose that's fair enough. Wish making is nothing if not risky stuff. High risk but higher reward. Chances which seven others have already explored. If you do not want me, then may I request you hand me off to lucky number eight. Perhaps your friend with no hands, so that I may grant her desire most great."

That last part stuck to Junior, just as Thromnambular had figured it would. "Hmm…he's got a point." He mentioned to the Nergaling. "Can we really pass on this opportunity to bring Jeff here with just a wish? I mean, Mimi wants him back more than anything. That's the whole reason she broke into the castle to steal from mom. And I promised I'd help her." He added, his tone clearly saddened as there was little he'd actually been able to do yet on that part.

"Junior, this isn't the way." The Nergal told him, tentacle on the Reaper's shoulder with surprising understanding comfort. "I know you want to help the little Chomp-Chomp but where will it end if you use this guy's power to just wish the problem away? I know you, Junior. You're always going to want to help people, that's just who you are. Are you always going to take the biggest risk option just in case it _might_ work? You and I are already working on mastering our new Demon Reaper powers so you can help people using your own strength. It might be slower but you'll at least know the risks."

"And the limitations." Thromnambular added when it looked like the Nergaling might be swaying Junior. "You'll know your power well and be heartbroken when faced with its few applications. You can't save them all. Sad to say to one with such high expectations. Unless, of course, you're like me, with power that defies imagination!"

"You be quiet." The Nergaling ordered him. "If you really are a cursed object, then you have no reason to give us what we want and thus there's no reason why we should trust you or your power. We are better off just sticking with our own."

"…But what if we already had the power to help Mimi and Jeff?" Junior then said after a moment of thought, regaining the Nergaling's attention.

"What?" The tentacle asked as it turned to him.

Junior's finger scratched his face nervously. "Well…think about it…you're saying it's less risky for us to use power that we control instead of letting someone else do it for us. So…what if we wished we had the power to help Mimi and Jeff and whoever else we wanted? What if we wished for great power to fix our problems that we could control?"

"I'd say that sounds like a shortcut and a bad one at that."

"Didn't you try to eat the souls of everyone in Halloweentown just for a powerup?" Junior pointed out, causing the Nergaling to silence himself a bit at the sharp comment. Feeling bad about what he'd just said, Junior quickly added "Look…I'm not saying that you don't have a good point, but how many people are in bad places because of us? Jeff's soul is in HIM's claws, Mimi's powerless and has mom wanting us to treat her like a pet, and Minnie gave up everything to save me from that Oogie Boogie guy. I'm just saying…I want…I want to be able to help them for a change. Actually really help them. Not just delay their problems like when we stood up to mom for Mimi."

It was a long minute before any response was given, but eventually the Nergaling gave a sigh. "Jeez, it's hard to talk you down from things." He looked up evenly at Junior. "You know, you could just put down the skull and get your dad. Still time to change your mind about this and just leave things as they are."

"I know." Junior said. "But that's not what I want."

"I know. That's what I have a hard time hating about you." The Nergaling sighed again, giving in. "Alright, Thromby, we'll let you do your thing. But if anything bad happens to my bro here, I'm gonna start stuffing my tentacles into every hole you have in that cranium of yours until it explodes open. Got it?" He threatened the skull with a point of his appendage head.

"My word is my bond. Now how can I help you, O' Reaper spawned?" Thromnambular asked Junior.

Junior took the minute, thinking over his exact wish very carefully. "I wish…I wish I had the power, power that I can control and that _won't_ destroy or hurt me to use, to help everyone I care about in the ways that both I and they would want." He looked over to the Nergaling tentacle. "That sound good? That sound exact enough?"

"Sounds pretty good to me. Thromby?"

Thromnambular jewels lit up brightly and the two atop his head condensed and stretched out thinly before snapping back into place as a one.

"The power to help others, such a noble request. Those around you shall surely find themselves blessed. If it is power you desire, then power shall you receive! And fear not, child. Your request is not one I misconceive."

Suddenly there was a bright flash.

"…Holy… Holy crap!" Junior started to exclaim, his vision still readjusting but the rest of his senses exploding to the world around him. "I…I can feel it! All the power! The universe around me! I can feel Minnie in her room! Mimi downstairs! Jeff! I can sense him almost like he's right here! He's sitting in a cage on HIM's desk! I can feel like I can just reach out and grab him!" He exclaimed, so happily he might start to cry. "I can see it all! All the possibilities, like they are just a touch away! I can feel everything! I feel…I feel… My legs. Why can't I feel my legs?" He finally realized as his vision adjust often to where he saw he was lying on the floor. He tried to pull himself back up but could barely roll his head around. His body wouldn't respond to him.

That was when his black sneaker stepped in front of his face. And trailing his eye up the pant leg, Junior saw his own body standing before him.

But it wasn't his head sitting above his shoulders.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Thromnambular screamed with laughter as he threw his new fists up in victory. "Free at last! Free at last! My days of wish granting servitude are finally past!"

"Wha-! What-?!" Junior stammered, trying to roll his head around in futility. "What did you do to me?!"

He then heard the Nergaling's voice in his head. _"Hey, buddy, you know that old saying of "I told you so"…? Well, GUESS WHO F**KING TOLD YOU SO?!"_

From out of the back of Junior's former body tentacles spread out, moving in such a simple yet fluid way to show that it was not the Nergaling who was in control of them. One of them wrapped around Junior's skull and lifted him up off the ground and brought him in close enough so that he could see his reflection in Thromnambular's eyes. Within them, Junior indeed saw that he was just his skull and nothing else, save for his hair, his eye, and the red number one printed on his forehead.

"What's the matter, child? Is this not what you wanted?" Thromnambular gloated sadistically as he flexed Junior's fingers, clearly enjoying all the freedom of movement the body offered him. "All this power I so easily flaunted? You can help anyone now, if they just say the word! It's everything you ever dreamed of, though I'm sure not the method you'd have preferred."

"You tricked me! Give me back my body!" Junior yelled, biting at the tentacle holding him but barely making anywhere close to the kind of Mimi-inflicted damage the appendages had gotten so used to powering through.

"I did not trick you, I gave you what you asked. And how fitting it is that you'll be granting the wish that's last." Thromnambular justified, pointing his finger at Junior. "Of the many I've met, you are truly one of the more selfless. But little that infinite power will do you in a form that's helpless!" When the tentacle placed Junior in the skeleton's hand, Thromnambular's smirk enveloped his face and he held Junior up with barely contained glee. "After millennia upon millennia of buckling my formerly non-existent knee, now at long last, the wish upon the wishing skull belongs to me!"

"What…what are you going to do to me?" Junior asked fearfully, slight sweat coming down his boney brow.

Thromnambular looked Junior mercilessly in the eye. "I'm going to make the perfect wish, of which I've had an eternity to think up. Being the one to grant the wishes for years certainly gives one the heads-up. Into this new body I shall transfer my old powers. To make it backfire, newbie, would take you planning of many hours! With the Demon Reaper's body and my magics of old both at my command, this entire universe shall become mere putty in my hand! No man, no woman, no stranger in any land, shall not be in fear of my name: Thromnambular the Grand! Everything I've ever desired shall soon become mine, and all I must do is utter this line!"

He held Junior up high, taking in a dramatic breath as Junior clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to see what would come next.

"I wish-!"

Thromnambular was then punched down atop his head, causing his skull to pop off of Junior's neck and bounce slightly across the floor.

"Alright, what fresh hell is going on here?" Mandy asked.

… **Mandy…**

Junior's eyes jumped open at the sound of her voice. "Mom!" He cried out happily.

Mandy's eyes widened by a fraction of an inch as he saw her son's head sitting in his own hand, apparently against his will. "Junior? What happened to-…?" Mandy spoke before trailing off, seeing the number one on his head and then looking down to see Thromnambular's fallen skull. "Oh, good, it's this stupid thing again." She said with an annoyed and exasperated groan. "Next time I tell that Bonehead to keep his stuff locked up better I'm going to just tie _him_ up around that stupid trunk of his."

Junior's body then quickly turned to attack Mandy, still under Thromnambular's control as numerous blades burst from its tentacles, all aiming for her heart.

What happened next happened faster than either of the skulls could keep up with. But after his next blink, Junior found his head sitting in his mother's hand, with his body trapped underneath her foot. It struggled fiercely but after Mandy dug her long heel into the right spot on its spine, the body gave a sudden spasm before going limp against the floor.

"Whoa… How did you-?"

"Not an answer you probably want to hear right now, son." Mandy told Junior simply as she bent down and picked up Thromnambular in her other hand. "Now then, onto what matters, you just got yourself into some deep shit, Thromnambular. Switching your head out with Grim's was one thing. I could still make you do his chores while on his body. But my son is an entirely different story, as is my daughter's sudden change. Both of which you are going to fix. Now."

If Thromnambular had any sort of digestive track, he was certain he'd be dropping quite a few loads right now. The fire and pure hatred that burned behind Mandy's red eyes blazed somehow even more ferociously than when she was a child. But still, Thromnambular reminded himself, he had to stay calm. He'd anticipated that this could happen and he still had one more ace in the hole even this woman couldn't get around.

"Fix this? Me? But I am now but a humble skull. The number of wishes I can grant is exactly zip and null. Your son here now holds all my power, it's what he asked for. For purely selfless reasons, too. It's hard to believe he's yours."

Mandy raised an eyebrow and looked over to Junior. "Junior, is this true?" She asked him sternly.

"Sorry." He apologized, not looking his mother in the eye as he hung his head lowly.

Mandy closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh. "Worst part is I can't even ground you for this because I'm not even sure what lesson I'd be trying to teach you." She said, shaking her head as she opened her eyes. "Regardless, don't worry, Junior. We'll use the last wish to get you back to normal."

"How? I can feel the power but I don't know how to make it work." Junior told her worriedly.

"From what your father told me, it's an automatic thing when someone makes a wish on you." She told him. "Like I said, Grim tried to use Thromnambular's wishes to get himself out of his friendship with me and Billy and got himself into the same position you're in now. Whole thing got reset after Thromnambular had to deal with Billy for just half an hour and desperately wished upon Grim to give him his old life back." Mandy felt Thromnambular give a shiver in her hand as he likely was remembering what the inside of her childhood friend's nose looked like. "So it'll be pretty easy to set you right again."

"Yes, yes, it will. Do go on." Thromnambular said, pushing those old memories aside. "I look forward to seeing the new path you set us upon."

"Meaning?" Mandy asked evenly.

Thromnambular smirked at the queen. "Four times now I've been wished to have never been found. And each after I've eventually come back around. Just as you can guarantee the rise of the sun, whatever wish you make ensures I've already won! Will you wish to undo all I have done to cause this world pain? Wish I was never found. I look forward to eventually playing with you all again. Or perhaps you'll simply single out your heirs? Wish that someone other than them had found me downstairs? I don't mind, as then I'll have one or two more wishes saved up for some, and teleport away to those whom would succumb. Perhaps simply wish the damage itself undone? But the last will have been made! You won't have won! With a zero upon my head, I'll have finally been freed and your kingdom I shall conquer in my immeasurable greed. Or perhaps just for yourself you'll simply wish for something. A harsh lesson to your boy for being so trusting. If I'm not granting the wish, then all my old power I won't have coming, but the Demon Reaper's body I'll still have, and that isn't nothing! So make whatever wish you'd like. I've prepared for them all. On this day, I've guaranteed that I at least won't be the one to fall."

Mandy's eyebrow went up again as she stared back at the skull, a hint of interest in her features, like she was truly surprised Thromnambular thought he could challenge her.

She turned to Junior. "I wish that Junior's wish had been that Thromnambular's body was made out of super-bouncy Smoof." She said without missing a beat.

Junior's head started to glow red, much to his sudden start, as the power within him came flooding through, with his mind having no idea where to direct it all too except for his mother's wish. Though he couldn't see it, the one on his front split open down the middle and expanded outward from its center, turning into a zero.

Like when his own wish had been granted, there was a bright flash. When he came back to, Junior found himself standing next to Mandy, his head sitting comfortably back on his neck.

"I'm…! I'm back to normal!" He cheered, feeling his body up as he could barely believe it.

"Normal as we'll ever be." The Nergaling said, his tentacle head growing out of Junior's back again, clearly just as happy and relieved as his body-mate was.

The two's relief at being set back right was short-lived however, as the hellish red light blazing off Thromnambular stretched their shadows out far behind them as he floated before them in the air, laughing manically as the zero was now on his head.

"The last wish is granted! My freedom is now! Where I was once the servant, now it is you who shall bow! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-!"

A pop was then heard and both Thromnambular's glow and laughter was cut short as his grey bones turned to a greenish hue. Seconds later, he found himself fallen on the ground, no longer able to float.

"Wait, wait, what…? What is this?" Thromnambular uttered in confusion, trying to roll his head along the floor but with nothing happening. "Why can't I move? Why aren't my powers working? …Why can't I rhyme?!" He suddenly realized to his apparent horror.

Ignoring the skull's words and her son's own shocked awe, Mandy picked Thromnambular up from the floor, only to toss him back down against it. Against the tile he struck and immediately he bounced back into her hand, like a rubber ball.

This being what the queen expected, Mandy then started to dribble the skull casually with one hand like a basketball before addressing her son. "Junior, come with me to the eastern tower." She ordered him simply as she plainly ignored Thromnambular's many screams begging her to stop bouncing him.

"'Kay." Junior said blankly, not wanting to get on his mother's bad side after she defused the situation so easily.

* * *

The Lord of the Realm of Tainted Soul, the lobster-clawed demon known simply as HIM, sat at his desk in silence, scratching his quill away at the many business papers his job as an infernal majesty left him with. Beside him sat the soul of Jeff the Spider, snoozing away like a parrot as he was locked in his cage, sitting atop a stack of documents like a paperweight.

The minutes passed by slowly, the only noises heard in the red demon's open office being the flow of falling lava behind his chair and the clinks of the ink bottle whenever HIM dipped his quill into it.

The smash of a nearby window signaled the end to all that peace, as Thromnambular entered into HIM's realm screaming, crashing into the wall of the office at blinding speed and bouncing off it just as fast, smashing him straight through the desk and shattering it splinters before he kept going, certainly getting HIM's attention and waking up Jeff.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" HIM screamed, repeated ducking his head as Thromnambular bounced chaotically around the room with no control., busting up his floor and making numerous indents in his walls as he'd barely begun to lose any of his destructive momentum.

* * *

"Wow. I didn't know that we had cannons that could go through dimensions." Junior said as he put down the binoculars he'd been looking through, having lost track of Thromnambular after he passed beyond the barrier covering the Domain of Death.

"Yeah, all five of us big lords have one." Mandy said as she gave a nod for the two skeleton servants with them in the tower to wheel the cannon away. "They're not very useful in combat, as the dimensional barriers are designed to block any real effective bombardments, so we mostly just use them to piss each other off." She then addressed Junior, very seriously. "Now then, Junior, what am I always telling you and your sister?"

"Never trust anything that rhymes." Junior said timidly back to her, rubbing his arm in shame.

"And?"

"We can't use magic to fix all out problems."

"And why is that?"

"Because we're the ones people are supposed to be selling their souls and freedom to, not the other way around." He repeated his mother's past words almost verbatim.

"That's right." Mandy said with a stern nod. "The damage was pretty minimal this time, and I suppose it would be hypocritical to punish you too harshly for something Grim and I have repeatedly fallen for too, so I'm going to let you off with a warning this time."

Junior's head perked up at that. "R-…really?" He said, his face starting to crack into a relieved smile.

"But…" Mandy quickly added. "If this happens again, it won't matter if there's a genie in control of your body or not, you won't be able to sit for a week after how raw your butt will be. I'll make sure of that. Understood?"

Both Junior and the Nergaling gave a gulp as the Reaper's boney hands instinctively covered his behind. "Yes, ma'am." He said fearfully.

Seeing as her son had clearly gotten the message, Mandy eased up on the pressure. "Alright then, you can go and play." She told him, getting him to relax again. "As for me, I need to go take Minnie shopping for new clothes. Sad to say, but my girl's not confident enough in herself yet to be willing to borrow from my wardrobe."

Having been so distracted by Mimi and his own wish, Junior realized he'd completely forgotten about what'd happened with his sister. "Oh! That's right! How's Minnie? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just a little hysterical right now." Mandy assured him. "I could barely even get her to let me into her room to show me what was wrong, let alone tell me what'd happened. Before I found you with Thromnambular I'd thought she'd been messing with your father's scythe." She then shrugged casually. "It's not all bad though. Minnie was afraid of never being able to grow up and now she's managed to avoid the "joy" that is puberty. Plus periods too, I suppose, since she's still technically dead, so that's a pleasant bonus for her. Honestly, if the only way her wish backfired was that you saw her naked, I'd say she still came out well ahead."

The pinkness came across Junior's face again, as he started tapping his fingers together in embarrassment as that memory still remained quite vivid in his mind. Mandy noticed this, but didn't say anything, finding the whole thing quite amusing actually.

Trying to get his thoughts away from the image of his sister's many new curves, Junior asked his mother "Hey, wait…if all of that skull's wishes are designed to backfire, how come yours didn't?"

Mandy actually gave something of a smirk at that question. "Ask me that again after Kare fires Thromnambular back at us and breaks every window on the floor he hits." She responded simply. "Trick to wishing when you have to do it is to minimize and control the risk. Magic can't escape out of a Smoof container, which is basically all Thromnambular is now, so he's basically useless to Kare except as a cannonball."

"Wow." Junior said in genuine awe of his mother. "And you thought of all that right on the spot when you made your wish?"

"Nah. I've been planning this for a while, ever since Clockwork told us about all the other times we'd found the skull and forgot." Mandy shook her head. "I figured I wouldn't make Thromnambular powerless until I had to, as nine wishes aren't exactly nothing, even if they are made to backfire. But I suppose they just became more trouble than they're worth."

"Yeah…" Junior agreed, nodding his head before giving a pause, catching something she said and remembering Thromnambular's words from before. "Wait…nine wishes? When my Nergaling and I found him, he only had two wishes left. Even considering Minnie's wish and Remmy and Lemmy's accidental wish, that's still five wishes left unaccounted for! Does that mean he got outside the castle for a bit? If he did, who knows what kind of damage he could have caused?!"

"Who cares?" Mandy said bluntly.

 **Chapter end**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I had actually wanted to release this story alongside another chapter of Grim Tales: Complex, but this ended up being longer than I thought it would. It's easily the longest non-lemon oneshot I've done so far, at 38 pages, not counting replies to reviews or this ending section. Mind you of course that quantity is not an indicator of quality, quality is an indicator of quality, so I'm hoping this is more of the latter.

Thromnambular the wishing skull is from one of the more memorable episodes of _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ and is something I've talked with others about making a Grim Tales story out of before. The only thing that's held me back for a while is that fact that Grim Tales characters are not generally as stupid and lacking in common sense as the characters in the original cartoon and thus there are less opportunities for them to make wishes that easily backfire. Even when writing this story I felt like I was making some of the characters take stupid-pills in order to make the story work, so I do apologize if that was too blatant to make the story believable. Again, that's actually the nice thing about having a oneshot collection. It lets me experiment with certain stories and ideas without potentially ruining any of my bigger main stories.

By the way, if anyone is curious, the list of cursed objects Grim and Minnie found included the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis from _Evil Dead_ (though it's a fake version, as the real one is in Mandy's vault), the creepy doll from Santa's workshop, the mask from _The Mask_ , the Hope Diamond, and the cursed phone from _Ed, Edd, and Eddy_.

And Smoof is from an episode of _The Fairly OddParents_ , where Norm the Genie gets trapped in a vacuum made of the stuff and it's slightly implied magic can't escape out of Smoof-products. It's also apparently implied to be hemp, so make of that what you will.

* * *

 **AOQ:** Now here's a fun idea I had recently (though due to my bad memory, I would not be surprised if someone already recommended it to me and I just forgot about it) and I knew I had to put in the next Audience Opinion Question.

Basically, a group of random dead villains escape from Hell (or any realm of the dead where evil people are punished) and flee to the mortal realm. Trying to keep this break-out on the down-low, the ruler of Hell asks Death's kingdom for help in rounding them back up before the other realms find out, since Grim, as the Grim Reaper, has greater dominion over the souls of the dead than others. However, since Grim is not a very powerful fighter, Mandy makes him take Nergal Jr along and perhaps Junior ends up going too.

So Grim, Nergal Jr, and possibly Junior go to the mortal world (likely to the ruins of Megaville) to hunt down dead villains who've returned to a sort of half-life after escaping Hell. This could be a oneshot or even be worked into a bigger story down the road, after I finish Grim Tales: Complex is twenty years (kidding (hopefully)).

What I need help with is what villains should I use? Given that Grim Tales takes place in a bleak future, any number of popular and very evil villains could be dead and thus there's a lot of options to use for who could escape Hell. They can be anyone you want, though my only exception is villains like Aku or HIM or Walker or the like, where they are already an Underworld lord or heavily affiliated with it to the point where being dead wouldn't mean anything.

I've thought of a few potential choices already, like Dr. X from PPGD, who could be the one who figured out how to break out of Hell, Vlad Plasmius, or Slade from Teen Titans. There's just so many choices that I'd like to hear what others think I could/should do.


	15. The Wolf and the Red Hooded Girl (lemon)

**The Wolf and the Red Hooded Girl (lemon)**

 **Brave2000:** Don't worry, I get your feelings. That's kind of the nice thing about this Oneshot collection. Clockwork X Jewel was a pairing that just kind of come to me and the oneshots help me explore how well they actually work without dragging down a bigger story if it doesn't. How they got together is something I'd probably introduce in some future story.

I do really like your ideas about a primordial main death at the top of the hierarchy, as I would love to explore/create some of the mythology in the Grim Tales universe/multiverse. I already have some ideas involving Clockwork, Grim's father, and all the other previous Reapers. Death of the Endless is certain a good pick, though I'll have to think more on it, especially because I do have this funny idea in my head of her and the Marvel universe's Death being Junior's aunts (Grim's sisters whom he feel jealous towards).

 **TheOrignalDARSH:** And a merry…uh…very late Christmas to you too!

 **Geo Soul:** Got it.

 **Commander3428961:** Sadly, probably yes.

 **neverendingZero:** I could probably work with Slade. As for your other idea, while I do feel Timmy might be a little too powerful to be on a team, the other choices for Junior's own Sinister Six are great. I'm a big Spider-Man fan, so I'll have to give this some thought.

 **AMTT94:** I'll more than likely definitely be doing some kind of crossover between the Empire of Death and Complex universes after I finish writing Grim Tales: Complex. Like you pointed out, the Grim Jrs of those story are two very different people despite still being the same guy, and there's a ton of great story potential and character interaction to be had there. As for Blossom meeting her future granddaughter, that's a really sweet idea and I could easily see it happening if it's the same Jewel who knows Clockwork and can travel through time.

 **neverendingZero:** That playdate idea while Mandy and Blossom talk is a really cool idea, especially in how it'd get into Mandy's mind and discovering whatever reason Junior would have snapped and tried to kill his younger self. It's such a simple setting for a story but just the right amount of dark morbidity to make it really interesting. Thanks! Seriously, I'm adding this to my list of possible future oneshots.

Also, adult Junior protecting teenage Mandy. That's a fun idea.

Also also, while I have a love/hate relationship with the Injustice games (mostly because of how they treated Superman and Wonder Woman), having game ending for the Grim Tales characters after defeating Brainiac could be fun oneshot to do if I just want to make something short. I could even throw endings for Mimi, Dan, and HIM in there too.

 **Guest:** I really have to thank you for telling me about this. I'd never heard of Black Hat or Villainous and looked it up on Youtube after I saw your post. I was hilarious and Black Hat a great character, so thank you.

 **TheOrignalDARSH:** I definitely will do a story someday about Junior meeting his grandfather on his father's side. Especially because I'll still imagine him with the voice of Kurtwood Smith like in the original cartoon.

 **nightmaster000:** Glad you liked the story. I've only seen the first few episodes of RWBY so far. I talked with some fans of the show recent who told me that it picks up after episode 8 (or was it 5? One or the other), so I'll have to get back to it at some point.

 **DmCTheHollowLord:** This is a pretty cool idea, but sadly not one I'm ever likely to do because I've never played or watched any of the Devil May Cry series. Outside of Dante's appearance in Death Battle, I know next to nothing about the world or characters of that franchise and I try to avoid using characters I don't know very well in fear of misrepresenting them. Sorry.

 **Nostalgia Fiction:** Thank you. I'm really happy to hear you enjoyed the story. I'd love to have more things from Grim Adventures pop up in my Grim Tales stories (thus why I have Boogie and Eris in Grim Tales: Complex). I have few other idea I might try someday, such as the kids accidentally freeing Grim's mom from her lamp (basically another wish-granting story, but with more grandkids getting their adorable cheeks pinched and Grim getting hit over the head with a cane), them meeting Dracula (whom is one of my favorite versions of Dracula outside of Alucard), them meeting Santa and Head-Head vampire Mrs. Claus, and perhaps the family visiting Velma Green the Spider Queen and her own child taking an interest in Junior. But if you have more suggestions for things you'd like to see, please let me know.

And thank you for the suggestion for Grandfather from KND. Either him or Father would be great villains for Junior to face off against.

 **Blitzxs:** Someday, my friend. Someday. And believe me, I get how sexy it is to imagine Mandy as the submissive for once in bed.

 **Lord Razer:** I definitely want to have a story someday where Chi meet the other Daughters of Aku and gets to bond with them. Definitely at least with Ashi, whom I feel could give way for a great sisterly drama between the two. Ashi sided with Jack against Aku while Chi still greatly loves her father, meaning that despite both wanting to love each other and just be sisters, the only way they can ever be on the same side is for Ashi to rejoin their father or for Chi to betray him, which I think is a good conflict for the characters to face.

* * *

 **Summary:** An AU reimagining of Little Red Riding Hood, where on her travels through the dark woods, the red hooded girl catches the hungry eyes of the demon wolf.

 **Characters involved:** Junior (age 16) X Mimi (age 16)

* * *

 **Chapter Start**

As her young daughter lay sweating horribly under the sheets, in broke the good Mrs. Pines' heart that all she could do to ease the child's suffering was to replace the damp washcloth on her brow with a new one, re-dipped in cold water. Mabel's eyes were clamped shut from the pain, as they'd been for hours. Her mother couldn't tell whether her daughter was thankfully asleep or the sickness had simply just sapped too much of her strength to allow her to do anything other than just lie there.

With nothing more to make herself feel of any use, Mrs. Pines sat up from the quilted bedframe, taking care to do it as gently as she could, as to not disturb whatever slumber Mabel may be having.

Her husband was there to meet her at the door. "Still no change?" He asked her, his dour tone showing he already knew what the answer was going to be.

The mother shook her head sadly, closing the door behind her. "No. In fact, I think her fever has taken a turn for the worse. Any word from your uncle? The doctor?"

"It'll still take at least a day and half for uncle Ford to get out here, and even if he can help, by that time it might be…" The father stopped himself, not wanting to even think the words, much less say them.

The mother shared his silence for a moment, before speaking what they both didn't want to hear. "Others in the village… They say that the Grim has been spotted prowling nearby, along the fields and around the cabins."

The father's back stiffened at the mention of the death omen's name. "If they saw it, then perhaps it is a foretelling of their fate, not Mabel's." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders to assure her as well as himself.

"Thomas! What a horrid thing to hope for!" The mother gasped, though still quietly as to not risk waking her daughter behind the door.

"I know, but if it's between her and them, I just…!" The father rambled, clearly ashamed of what he was saying but it still being the truth. He'd known too many other men whom have lost their children at ages even younger than Mabel's five years and had seen full well how it haunted them. "Let's…let's stop this discussion for now and have some tea. There's nothing we can do for her right now and worrying ourselves to an early death will not help Mabel. We just… We'll just have to wait for help."

Reluctantly, the mother nodded her head in agreement, allowing her husband to hold and hug her before they both left for the kitchen of the cabin, both drying their eyes as they went.

From around a corner they passed and did not see him, Mabel's twin brother Dipper came out of hiding. His parent's likely still thought that he didn't know what was happening, as they'd taken every step to avoid mentioning his sister's condition to the small boy. But in truth he'd found way to eavesdrop on them at every opportunity, having started immediately after the first time they didn't allow him in to see her. And though he was young, Dipper was still smart enough to be just as sorrowful as his parents after what he heard.

He walked silently on his toes to the door. He knew their parents had forbidden him from going near her, lest the same fever possibly infect him too, but if these were indeed her final hours, then he had to be there for her. If she was to suffer, he didn't want for her to have to go through it alone.

"Mabel?" He called to her as he creaked open the door, trying to be loud enough for her to hear him and yet quiet enough not to be caught by mother and father. He received no reply back and thus slipped in carefully through the crack in the door before closing it behind him.

And in the small room darkened by nightfall, Dipper found a third body within along with his sister and himself.

The stranger stood with their back to Dipper and the door, all features hidden by the pointed red hood and wide red cape that covered most of the person's body. The stranger had heard Dipper enter but did not react in surprise to him, merely turning head slightly to look at him, with what little face the child could see revealing the stranger to be a woman, lifting her finger to her lips to gently shush.

Turning her attention back to the bed, Dipper saw what she was doing, lifting Mabel's head up slightly with one hand while the other reached into her cape and pulled out a flask of murky green liquid. Carefully pouring it into Mabel's mouth, going slow so that the child would not choke, the woman made sure she downed the entire thing.

"Is that…medicine?" Dipper asked, finding himself oddly calm despite the presence of an intruder in their home.

The woman nodded her head and took a step aside so that Dipper could fully see his sister. It took a moment, but slowly Mabel's ragged breathing slowed to normal and became less stressed. Her excessive sweats slowed. And her clamped shut eyes finally became relaxed enough to show she was truly in a restful slumber.

Dipper could hardly believe the miracle before his eyes, nor hold back his cautious smile, while the woman meanwhile took out another filled medicine flask exactly like the first, though with a note for the children's parents tied to its top, and set it down on the small table next to the bed.

With her business concluded here, the woman made her way around the bed, moving almost like a shadow to the open window. Dipper moved forward to stand where she had been, getting a closer look at his sleeping sister, his own heart feeling healed just by seeing the absence of pain on her features.

"Thank you." He said softly to the hooded woman, getting her to momentarily halt in her tracks. Though Dipper could not see it from behind her, the woman known as Mimi smiled back at him in gratitude for his words.

As Dipper climbed into the bed to sleep beside his sister like he'd been so used to doing before she'd gotten sick, Mimi made her exit from the cabin through the window, closing it carefully behind her to keep any further of the cool night air from reaching the children.

Moving around the few houses of the village, making certain to keep out of sight, Mimi hid behind numerous walls of brick, bales of hay, and apathetic cows as she made her way towards the surrounding forest.

As the red hooded girl disappeared into the darkness of the trees, the sound of four padded paws could be just barely heard around the Pines family's home, along with the sharp intakes of air into a long snout as it captured the woman's scent.

* * *

Mimi blew onto the pile of sticks, encouraging further the embers to continue rising in her modest campfire. Once it's blaze was to her liking, Mimi sat up, leaning with her back to a tree as she rubbed her hands and held them towards the flames for warmth. Lowering her hood so that she could let her long black hair hang unrestricted for a bit, she noted it as funny to herself how much she'd grown to enjoy sleeping outdoors despite some of its obvious discomforts. Even in the middle of the night she found some of the villages she visited to be too rowdy and unnecessarily crowded. It almost made her sorry that she was only passing through these woods on her way to the next town and thus would eventually be leaving this soothing naturalness behind.

Taking off her leather travelling satchel up over her head and setting it aside so that she might not break the glassware inside by rolling over on it in her sleep, Mimi just sat for a few more minutes, listening in contentedness to the crackles of her fire and the hooting of an owl in the gently swaying tree branches above her, breathing in the leaf-scented air.

However, as the minutes passed by, Mimi started to hear another sound mixing in with the quiet atmosphere. The snapping of small twigs on the ground and the shifting of grass against itself. Holding her breath to better listen for where the noise was coming from, Mimi's head turned sharply as a figure emerged from between the trees across from the fire; a lone grey wolf, entering into the small open area where she was camping.

Mimi allowed herself to breathe a little easier. While wolves were in no way not to be considered meek animals, she could tell by the way the wolf looked at her that it meant her no harm. It's shifting gaze indicated it was obviously cautious of her fire and without its pack around was unlikely to try anything that risky. Beyond that, Mimi never carried any meat on her when travelling through forests (ironically more out of fear of bears than wolves), and likely smelling of herbs herself from her medicine making, she and the wolf had little reason to come to any confrontation over survival, which the wolf seemed to agree as it paid her little mind.

The canine's ears flicking slightly as it sniffed the air around it, perking its head up more as it heard the far-off howls of its brethren elsewhere in the forest. Giving something along the lines of a happy pant/whine, the wolf strolled off on its way, towards the source of the howl and barely giving Mimi a look back.

Despite the slight scare, Mimi was happy the wolf had come. It was not every day that one got to see the steely blue eyes and thick white, black, and silver coat of such a distinguished beast, at least not one that hadn't been killed and skinned by a hunter. Perhaps next time, it could stay a bit longer for her to admire, Mimi thought to herself as she wrapped her torso in the warmth of her cape. Assuming it already has a full stomach, of course, she added with a chuckle.

* * *

The grey wolf finally arrived at its destination, lowering its head happily so that the awaiting five fingers may scratch its scalp.

"Thank you for the favor, my friend." The man said, making sure to get behind the ears as he knew from experience how itchy that area could get. "But even with a nose like mine, I had to make sure I got a second opinion and was not simply deluding myself with wishful thinking. She is truly the one then?"

The wolf gave a passive whine, followed by a small bark as it wagged its tail, which the man understood as well as any other language, given the excited smile he gave.

"That makes me happier than you could know." The man said, playfully scratching more under the wolf's fur as it affectionately licked his face. "I've been chasing after her for a while now. Perhaps longer than even I've realized. But every hunt must come to its end eventually."

The man then placed his finger up to his chin, pondering an odd thought for a minute.

"Though, before that, it might be fun to have her chase me for a change." He smirked mischievously.

* * *

The fire was over half dead and Mimi had been asleep for more than a few hours, having made a soft bedding fashioned from the loose leaves and dirt she'd collected and using her cloak as a blanket. However, her long time of travel had transformed her into a light sleeper, and thus when the snapping twigs and brushing grass came again, Mimi's eyes shot open in her awakened state.

Sitting up quickly, there was just enough light from the fire to making out the unnaturally moving tall grass between the nearby trees. Given how low to the ground the shifting motion seemed to be centered, Mimi wondered if perhaps the wolf from before had come back.

Her guess was not entirely wrong, for as the four-legged figure emerged from between the trees snout first, Mimi saw that it was indeed A wolf, though clearly not the same one that'd passed her. This approaching dog was completely black in color, with not a speck of silver to help outline its shaggy body from the shadowy forest. It was also a decent size larger than the other wolf, with more muscle being shown behind its fur as it walked. Though its stature was not the true reason Mimi's pulse began to rapidly increase and her breath became short.

She'd heard the stories in nearly every village she'd passed through containing the sick and suffering. The tales of a large black dog, the most dreaded of omens, who's appearance and sightings signaled that death would soon be coming to claim them. Mimi was never sure how much she should believe in the superstition. After all, she herself had managed to save others whom claimed to have seen the Grim, even before her work with the Pines' child.

But something about the way the moonlight reflected of the wolf's strikingly green eyes as it looked right at her across from where it stood, just watching her. Mimi knew this was no ordinary beast, and as the wolf slowly started to bare its teeth at her and snarl, instincts told Mimi she had to act fast or her body would never leave these woods.

Making no sudden moves and not breaking eye contact to risk giving herself away, Mimi slowly slid the end of a thick branch she'd deliberately placed nearby for safety into the fire. As the wood glowed red and became hot (there being far too much material for the weak fire to burn away completely), the black wolf snarls became slightly fiercer and direct, like the animal was aware of what she was up to.

Leaping at her so suddenly, Mimi barely managed to yank the burning branch up out of the campfire and stand up to swing it in defense against the wolf's attack. It was a sudden tumble of the world around her, where the wolf had knocked her over and hard onto her back. Though she'd still put up one hell of a fight over it, Mimi was certain she was as good as dead, no longer feeling the branch's rough bark digging into her palm to tell her it was there.

However, the gnashing of teeth and swipes of claws she'd been expecting never came. In fact, as Mimi opened her eyes, all they were greeted to was the starry night sky and the far-off tops of the trees, with the wolf nowhere to be seen.

Sitting back up and nursing her small headache from the short fall, Mimi looked around in utter confusion, questioning why the wolf had ceased its attack.

A short distance away, Mimi finally spotted the black wolf again, standing perched on the trunk of an old fallen tree, noticeably more calm than before.

And with her satchel carried in its mouth.

Forgetting all her previous fear, Mimi immediately bolted after the wolf in anger, sparking the wolf in turn to make a run for it.

Hiking her dress up with her hands to keep it from snagging on any number of reaching plant life, Mimi made her way after the mutt's bushy tail, her anger and bewilderment over the situation continuously overlapping each other. She had repeatedly rubbed the leather satchel in a soap-tasting herb she'd collected specifically to keep animals away from her sole belongs. The wolf should have dropped it the second its tongue touched upon the fowl favored bag and yet, there it went undisturbed in the beast's mouth as the wolf carried it quickly through the gaps in the oaks. The canine either had no sense of taste or it was deliberately fighting through the bitterness just to steal from her. Regardless, Mimi thought as she pushed another obscuring low branch out of her way, she could not fathom what the wolf could possibly want from her so badly.

More than once Mimi lost sight of the furry thief, with the forest growing continuously darker the further in she went. And yet, even with something as defeating to her chase as her cloak becoming caught against the handsy branches of trees and bushes, Mimi was each time still able to spot the wolf's backside or hind end somewhere within just a quick turn of her head. If she didn't know any better, Mimi could almost swear the beast was deliberately slowing down each time so that she could catch back up.

For nearly ten minutes the chase went on, with Mimi's near-blind stumbles finally coming to an end as the wolf's silhouette in the distance became sharp against whatever dim light it now stood still before. When Mimi's legs hobbled her exhausted body nearly halfway across the space between them, the wolf ran off again towards the light, adding to Mimi's suspicions that it was toying with her. But still, she needed the bag back and thus willfully continued her pursuit, going towards the light as well.

A small trip on some uneven ground and Mimi's body tumbled down next to her campfire and makeshift bedding. The wolf had just led her in a giant circle.

And this time, when Mimi frantically looked around as her hands pushed her up from the dirt, the wolf was nowhere to be seen. At least, not at eye level, as she soon discovered.

"Herbs, spices, roots, and a number of measuring equipment and texts." Listed off the amused male voice from above, much to Mimi's sudden start. "Seems I was correct. You have taken up your mother's old profession, and become quite skilled at it, given from what I've seen of your past works."

Mimi's head jerked back and forth, searching with fear as she spotted nothing in the blackened treetops.

"This bag was hers before, yes? It has her scent all over it." The voice continued in a polite yet playful tone. "My apologies for taking it. It's just that you never seemed to notice me when our paths crossed before and I had a feeling her legacy meant a great deal for you. You can have it back, of course."

There was a rustling of leaves to Mimi's right and soon she saw the satchel sliding down numerous branches, one after another as it made its way to the ground, at which Mimi quickly dove to catch it before it came to that endpoint.

"Now there was no need for that worry, red hood. The trees are my friends. They would never allow your belonging to fall fast enough to break." The man assured Mimi as she was busy flipping open the bag's flap and making sure nothing was missing, to which thankfully there seemed not to be. "That is your name, yes? The red hooded girl? You have another name but understandably it's not one you've given out in some time."

There was again more rustling of leaves, but no branches acted to break this object's fall, as the man from above came slamming down feet first from the treetops, knocking Mimi over both from the force of his impact and the shock of his appearance.

The man stood nearly a head over her, with his slim frame, not completely unshaven and thus able to show off the tan of his skin, still being very well muscled and toned. Human enough, but his lack of clothing revealed easily the more abnormal parts of his nature. What Mimi could have nearly mistaken for the campfire's smoke or the bush leaves swaying in the wind, she quickly recognized as the large black-fur covered tail of a canine, the same shade as the wolf's. The similarities continued as atop the man's shaggy mop of hair (mostly black but with enough hints of brown to make one wonder which was his true color) twitched and swiveled the same pointed ears that'd heard her move the branch into the fire. Though his thick hair covered where a human would keep their ears, it seemed doubtful the man had a double set. Not that it made him any less monstrous, given the obvious.

"Really? Not even a scream? A yell? A holler? Not even a lustful gasp at my glorious form?" The man asked, scratching his sideburns with his clawed finger in confusion, as Mimi's eyes were clearly wide and her expression as she looked at him quite taken aback in fear. "So it's true then. You truly are mute and not simply just rude as the more cynical mortals like to speculate. Hmm… Perhaps more proper introductions are in order?" The man added casually, squatting down to be on a more even level with her. "As you've likely already put together, I am the Grim. Well, technically more of a Grim Jr, or just Junior, as I prefer, as my father is the original Grim of legend, since a time before man even existed and giant lizards were the true rulers, if you believe his stories. …And you would be Mimi, though few would know that to be your name. The red hooded girl whom rides in through towns and villages in the middle of the night, giving out medicines and healing the unwell. A practice which has given me fewer and fewer souls to reap…"

If the wolf boy known as Junior was surprised at all by Mimi next move, he certainly didn't show it. Ripping it out its hiding spot under her cloak, Mimi came at the Grim with her flat silver knife; a tool ordinarily saved for the chopping of roots and vegetables but still one that Mimi was more than willing to use to defend herself. Not only did Junior dodge out of the way of the knife's stab, but leaping up over it, Junior stood on a single hand, furry black fingers and palm rested comfortably on the curved spine of the blade. Never had Mimi seen a creature move so quickly and agile before, and in a hunting realization a second later, Mimi could not feel any of the beast's weight pushing down on the knife or her arm. It was as if he wasn't even there!

"That seemed rather uncalled for." Junior remarked, the sharp teeth of his unoffended smile glinting in the moonlight as he spoke so casually upside-down. "Don't tell me that you of all people believe in the mortals' superstitious nonsense? That us Grims are the ones who cause the deaths? And that I could make you drop dead right now with just a simple…Boop!" He sounded, playfully poking Mimi on the nose with his finger.

The sudden contact startled Mimi, causing her to instinctually drop the knife to swat her hand away, to which Junior simply did a flip off the tool before she'd let go and landed back on his feet, laughing spiritedly as the glaring Mimi rubbed the spot he'd tapped her. At least now she knew for certain that he was real.

"You are a witch, are you not?" Junior asked rhetorically, hands at his hips. "Surely you don't believe you should be burned at the stake because of what paranoid villagers and jealous hack doctors think? When they are so wrong about your kind, are you really so quick to assume the worst about mine?"

Though she still held onto some of her fear and anger from the chase he put her through, Mimi did feel a small pinch of guilt within her stomach from the wolf boy's point. She had seen plenty of horrendous acts committed by other humans out of their paranoia and fear over the "other" world, even those outside of what targeted her. From the accusations and trials by fire they hold on each other to the skinning and killing of cats simply because of some strange unfounded association the humans had made between them and witches. She'd even heard to the killing of stray black dogs in some villages out of people's fear of the Grim.

While Mimi did still pick the knife back up, ready to defend herself if need be, she did make the effort to calm herself as she stayed where she sat.

Seeing this small change in her demeanor, Junior gave a small nod, his ear twitching on a reflex. "My appreciation. You seemed under the impression that I am angry with you for saving their lives. On the contrary, while I personally do not see why you would bother, it does still mean less work for me. And despite what the stories say, I do not devour the souls of the dead for nourishment. Within my stomach is simply an easier matter of transport than within my mouth or on my back. The Underworld is something of a long trip."

As Junior spoke, Mimi took the opportunity to study him further. With her initial shock now past, she was starting to notice that the Grim's body and features, outside of the obvious ears and tail, were mostly of a human nature. It was mostly his forearms and legs below the knees that were covered in the thickest black fur, but the hands and feet were still distinctly that of a man (though with his palms and likely bottoms of his feet too were rough and heavily callused looking, most probably due to the amount of time he sent on all fours). She also noticed Junior's eyes, where before they were bright green the right was now clouded grey and the left sky blue, making her wonder how far did the wolf boy's shapeshifting abilities extend.

As she continued to look along the Grim's body, Mimi's eyes finally stopped along what hung between Junior's legs, the sight of which caused her entire face to become immediately flushed with pink. He was truly a wild man and as expected, with not a single piece of clothing to hide his thick glory. Mimi had never seen the actual penis of a man before, let alone one whom seemed to be of the same age as her and she quickly ripped her eyes away from it, blushing heavily, which Junior did not fail to notice but chose not to say anything on it, though a smirk did spread across his face.

Shaking her head slightly to get her thoughts away from the sinful image that slowly tried to etch itself inside her mind, Mimi pointed mutely at Junior before pointing back at herself, giving Junior a questioning look which helped the Grim to put together her meaning.

"What do I want from you?" Junior said, getting a nod from Mimi in confirmation. Again with a smirk, Junior crouched down to her from where he stood. This position made it both easier and harder for Mimi to avoid thinking about the wolf boy's cock. It was no longer on eye level, but in her peripheral vision she could see the shaft's long shadow in the moonlight shifting against the grass as he moved, causing her face to feel hot. Were the sex organs on men normally so big or was it simply because of what the beast was?

As Mimi stared at him dead-on, fighting the temptation to gaze down, Junior explained himself. "While I do not eat the dead's souls, I do still have an appetite that must be satisfied in various ways. And while I have consumed human flesh on occasion, it is not something I generally go out of the way to obtain." He added as he saw Mimi's eyes start to fill with nervousness again and her grip on her knife tightened slightly. "Though you may stab me with your weapon if it'd make you feel better." He offered jokingly, trying to reassure her, though for a quick second Mimi did consider it. "Scent is one way to feed my senses, thus why I enjoy my wolfly qualities so much and why I don't tend to enjoy being around humans too often, even if it is my duty to collect their souls. Not that you lot smell overtly bad. In fact, some of you are actually quite tantalizing, dare I say. But in both quantity and quality, the wide world outside of your little huts and cabins offers so much more satisfying stock. While your race's discovery of how to properly bathe is a great positive in your corner, you sadly have removed yourself far too much from nature to be freely given any of its gifts.

"But then there was one day, when the dying embers of an elderly man's life, soon to be ended by illness, called out to me on the winds. I travelled to his village, only to find the man recovered from his sickness in the between time and no longer on the short path that would take him to death. And around that man's home, I picked up on the fading scent of the mysterious woman whom his family sung praises for. The nameless red hooded girl who healed the old man and rode off into the night. And her scent…was unlike any human's I'd ever known before."

He leaned in forward to her, hands balancing his form on the ground as he moved towards Mimi's neck. Her head was in an instinctual crossfire. Her hand raised the knife up, her hand wanting to stab at the Grim's back in defense against how close he was getting. But her raised hand was a trembling one, with the cause of her hesitation easy enough to figure out: the wolf boy's musk, which at such closeness Mimi could no longer ignore. The scent of the wild drifting so potently off his skin and fur; the pheromones emitted by a beastly, untamed creature who was so much more than a mere human male. Mimi felt her legs unintentionally rub themselves together, trying to resist against the tingle she felt down below and the longing it caused her.

Junior breathed in deeply the girl's own tantalizing aroma, Mimi able to feel his hot, moist breath on her neck and causing her skin to prickle excitedly before his wide tongue slid across the skin of the area. At the action, Mimi gave a quiver, allowing her eyes to close as she let the knife slip from her hands to the dirt. She felt Junior's lips suck at her flawless flesh, leaving a tender affectionate mark as his fingers undid the knot of her hood and cloak, allowing both to fall off behind her.

"I can smell it." Junior said as Mimi felt his devilish grin against her skin. She did not have to wait long for him to clarify, as his body rose up from hers only to lower itself back down and guide his head to below Mimi's waist. It wasn't until Junior's nose lifted her skirt up as his face snuck under it that Mimi realized what he was doing and, in a bit of shyness, tried to push him out of there. However, Junior persisted, carefully but still roughly pushing her down onto her back as he pried her legs apart. The moment his nose touched upon her panty-covered crotch, a surge of electricity shot up Mimi's spine, increasing her self-consciousness but giving in to Junior's pillage.

With the fabric between his teeth, Junior ripped the undergarments off her body, tossing them behind him with a swing of his head before he eagerly returned to exploring the girl's newly opened area.

"I'll admit, I do have a fondness for human women over the men, simply because of the scent this little region is able to create, when properly tended to." Junior growled pleasantly as he stroked his finger over the slit of Mimi's pussy, causing her to give a shiver. Getting the reaction he wanted, with one of his hands still holding aside the girl's thigh, Junior's other hand slowly slid two of its fingers into her opening, getting Mimi's back to sharply stiffen as her eyes clamped themselves shut in her embarrassment. "You've never known the touch of a man, have you?" Junior teased her softly as his fingers took their time within her, not moving around too fast yet. "I've barely started and you're already so wet, not that I'm complaining. Some of nature's sweetest nectar is that which a woman creates."

Out of nowhere, Junior's tongue licked up Mimi's clitoris, provoking a sudden moan from the girl which she instantly slapped her hand over her mouth to cut off. Smiling maliciously, Junior continued to lap at the bundle of nerves, licking up the warm juices his infiltrating fingers encouraged to leak from her body. Mimi's hand stayed locked around her mouth but with her head tilted back as far as it could go against the dirt, as it was becoming harder and harder to hold back the cries she desperately wanted to give out. She'd never touched herself down below before. She knew she wasn't supposed to, as decreed by the churches. And now to have someone else unlock this forbidden part of her body, to have someone else's fingers make her feel full like this… It felt weird, and made her a little scared, but she couldn't deny what else it was doing to her. How it made her body sweat and shake. How much she needed that electric feeling he was creating within her to continue…

It happened so absentmindedly Mimi wasn't even fully aware that she was doing it; how her free hand had grasped at her left breast and started to massage it through the fabric of her dress, stimulating herself further on pure instinct.

Junior took note of this action and a fun idea came to his mind. Ceasing his licking and fingering of her lower region, Junior's wolf ears perked slightly at the small, almost whine Mimi gave behind her hand from having him stop. Smirking to himself as he knew she wouldn't be kept waiting long, Junior sat up and, with a single swipe of his extended claws, slashed Mimi's dress open, tearing the fabric to ribbons but somehow leaving the supple skin underneath unharmed.

Mimi was taken out of her sexual haze by the sudden fright of what the Grim had just done, though Junior said to her, as his claws retracted, "Fear not for your ruined clothes, as I can ask the forest to provide me with the materials needed to repair it. I simply am not patient enough to slowly strip you, and from the signs your body gives, neither were you."

Junior made this comment as he delightfully ogled her now nude body, save for her knee-high socks. The nipples of her plentiful breasts had become pointed from her previous stimulation and had only gotten harder in their exposure to the cool night air. Junior made sure they didn't stay cold for long though, his face hungrily diving straight for them. His right hand taking a firm grasp of Mimi's breast, Junior guided the nipple straight into his mouth.

This time the sensation was too much for her body to forcibly hold back, causing Mimi's hand to rip away from her mouth and slap down upon Junior's strong back for support as she practically screamed, nearly achieving orgasm on the spot. He was so rough and forceful, sucking on her bosom so greedily, like he was trying to milk her. And when he shoved his free hand back between her legs, thrusting his fingers back inside her, scraping her nails desperately across Junior's back was all Mimi could do to stay grounded in reality. For her, whom had never felt the curious touch of another, not even herself, Junior's experienced, penetrating fingers and devourment of her sensitive breasts like the wild beast that he was proved far too much for her virgin body to take. She wanted the single electrifying feeling of ecstasy trembling around within her body and through her bones to last forever. But as the whole forest soon heard, she had her limitations.

It was a collection of several moan and a scream, the last being the loudest and longest before being slowly replaced by trembling, raspy breath. Junior released Mimi's nipple from his mouth to allow her to rest, though he knew she still needed a moment to come back down from her high, as her legs and body twitched hyper-sensitively when his fingers slid gently out of her clit.

Junior admired his fingers as the two that'd been inside Mimi made scissoring motions, watching as the woman's juices that covered them stretched in thin trails between the opened space. "The sweetest nectar, indeed." He remarked with a proud smile as he took a savoring lick off his fingers.

The blood started flowing normally back to Mimi's head and the world slowly came into focus again. The teenage girl felt a little ashamed of herself for how into it she'd gotten and how shameless she'd started to get at the end. But the intense shockwaves of her orgasm still echoed within her womb, unable to let her move on yet from that intoxicating torture of her body. She wanted more, and seeing the Grim's kneeling, muscular, animalistic and untamed black furred body, that was a feeling that only grew as her fingers clenched around the green grass to help her get a hold on herself.

Sitting up, Mimi made the effort to reopen her legs, having closed together after her climax to help her retain that feeling, presenting herself slightly to Junior before reaching forward, taking a light and cautious hold of the Grim's penis, much to his pleasant surprise.

"How bold you've become, red hood." Junior remarked, smirking cockily, though Mimi did notice a small wince at her touch. His previous frenzy of her body and her moans had done much to encourage the wolf boy's cock to become long and harden already, but at the brush of her fingers, the veiny shaft perked up further in excitement and anticipation. Curling her hand more fully around its girth, feeling the warmth venting off the member, Mimi started to lightly pump the sex organ, letting her thumb stroke along its skin as she went.

Junior's teeth pinched his bottom lip as he bit back a moan, which Mimi did smile at and continue her efforts. He'd gotten to play with her body, so naturally they both felt it was only fair that she get a turn to indulge herself. Though even with that being true, Junior was still having a difficult time holding himself back from what he really wanted to do right now, sparking him back into action as well.

He held out the two fingers to Mimi, letting her sweet the sweet scent before she unhesitatingly allowed them to slide between her lips, sucking pleasantly on the twin digits and tasting the same sweetness of her body that Junior had, along with his body's own dirty, rough flavor.

Junior pulled his fingers away only so he could make room for himself, finally kissing the girl. Again, Mimi did not hesitate in accepting the offer she truly wanted. Truth be told, her capture of his lips was more possessive than his own, sucking on Junior's bottom before allowing their tongues to meet. It was her first kiss and she didn't want to be too shy to enjoy it.

As their tongues glided over and massaged each other, Mimi gave a pleasant, surprised gasp inside Junior's mouth as she was lifted up slightly more into it. Junior's hands had grasped at her ass, each of his mitts being large enough to encompass a good portion of its chosen soft, jiggly cheek. Pulling her up just slightly off the ground, Junior kneaded her bottom tenderly while Mimi continued to jerk him, it almost being a little competition between them to see who could make the other feel better.

While they kept on with their fierce make-out, with one of Mimi's arms braced around her lover's neck to keep her from falling, Junior freed up one of his arms from her butt, barely looking as he grabbed Mimi's red cloak from where it'd been earlier discarded and quickly laid it out like a blanket. As he gently lowered her into the soft fabric, Mimi did feel a small twinge of annoyance, as she had actually quite enjoyed the feel of the rugged ground against her bare back before. But still, she allowed Junior his momentary pampering of her body, especially as when he laid her down and sat himself up over her, Mimi saw his magnificent cock point its head straight down her midsection as it slipped through her fingers, having become roused to its maximum mighty growth.

Mimi heavily breathed in the Grim's heavenly, possessive musk, his wild scent being like an aphrodisiac. Electric sparks jumped underneath her skin at Junior's slightest touch, making her feel like she might just explode open when Junior's callused, black fur-covered mitt took a savoring squeeze of her breast. He was lining up his body with hers. He was finally going to do it, she thought to herself drunkenly. He was finally going to take her like a real woman.

The penetration hurt only at first and even then likely only because her body had not relaxed itself enough in her anticipation. Her eyes were burst wide awake and her mouth hung open as her head flung back against the cloak and the grass, her body jolting at feeling full for the first time in her life. Her insides were stretched to their width by the Grim's girth, her folds being given just barely enough time to adjust to his sudden rough thrusts that scraped wondrously against her insides.

His lover was inexperienced, Junior knew that well, and as such made no demand that she put in any of the work, especially not when her innocent, virgin form was all he needed to satisfy his lustful hunger. He licked his wide tongue around Mimi's breasts and up her neck, tasting again her soft, sweating body. He was rewarded for such affection by the dig of Mimi's nail into his back, her arms folded around his torso and clinging desperately to his body, as if trying to pull his pumping cock even further into her greedily clenching pussy.

When her rapid, raspy breathing allowed, Mimi took a small bite into Junior's collar, sucking and kissing at the area with her eyes clamped tightly shut, taking in more of his animal scent with each pant as she just tried to hold onto his deep-plunging form. This got a proud smirk from Junior, though Mimi could not see it, as he pushed her clinging body even further down into the cloak and dirt with his thrusts, one arm behind her neck with the other hand grasping at her butt and hip, further steadying her to take the full impacts of his pumps. He could feel it in the trembling of her legs around his hips. She was about to hit her limit again.

It came on like a spring that'd been coiled tightly, finally being allowed to release. Mimi's back snapped back sharply, her ears unable to hear her own scream with so much white noise filling her senses. She could feel her own heated juices splashing against her thighs and stomach as they cascaded across Junior's stiff rod and waist. She had just cum, for the second time in the same night by the efforts of the same man, whose cock her trembling lower region still rocked slightly against, trying to milk the fleeting feeling for as long as possible.

Finally, she let him go and Junior did the same, sitting up to admire his work, black tail swishing behind him as he watched Mimi's voluminous chest rise and fall with her breathing slowly returned to normal. Her eyes were closed in a blissful, dreamy state, with her tongue still hanging out slightly from her mouth, little to her care. Her dazed mind had little worry for embarrassment at the moment. Her world was still spinning around her and all her brain could even begin to focus on was her own hand sliding down her soft stomach, venturing back to her almost static-filled clit, just needing the area to be touched one more time.

The Grim was more than happy to oblige in that, though not for wholly chivalrous reasons. Junior's body groaned at him, the hardness of his cock starting to come with some discomfort as he had not yet been allowed to achieve his own release despite the teasing pleasantries of Mimi's inner walls. He had not been lying to the girl earlier when he said he was not the most patient creature in these woods.

Leaning forward, Junior gently caressed the girl's legs and up her hips, guiding them closed as he rolled Mimi over on her side, her body following his direction with no hesitation as she just wanted to feel whatever may come next. He slid his full five fingers between her clit and her asscrack, not yet putting them in but getting that shiver from Mimi that practically begged for Junior to not tease her so.

Enough playing with his food. Junior felt his heart pounding behind his chest as he licked his chops, lifting Mimi up by her hips and crotch to get her up on all fours.

Mimi got barely a look back to see what Junior was doing before she felt his rock-hard cock spearhead its way back into her pussy with a single stroke.

Taking hold of both her wrists, Junior pulled Mimi's arms back towards him, using them as leverage as he continued his thrusts into her from behind. Mimi's head bent upwards to the moon, her elated moans more like the howls her lover would normally be expected to give out. Junior held her in this position for as long as he could, pounding into her like thunder until he was certain Mimi couldn't take it that anymore and released his hold, slapping his hands on her hips to keep up his momentum and allowing her front to fall defeatedly into the ground, her breasts mushing against the red cloak-covered ground while her hands started pulling up grass from how hard she clung to the soil for support. Mimi's cheek pressed into the dirt, her long black hair spilling out over her face so that all she could see were its obscuring strands removing further anything that may risk distracting her senses from the dig of the Grim's fingers into her hips and the almost drumbeat rhythm at which he fucked her.

His legs starting to buckle, Junior laid his body down upon Mimi's own, making sure both their butts stayed up in the air as he continued his downwards thrusts by sliding his hand back around Mimi's stomach and playing with her clit again.

"Don't worry, I'll still get you there…" Junior whispered gruffly into Mimi's ear between huffs, licking the skin of her shoulder before kissing and sucking on the soft flawlessness again. "This time, we'll get there together…"

Mimi could barely respond. She could barely even think. She slowly felt more and more of the Grim's weight upon her body, the long touch of his toned chest against her bare, exposed back. Junior's entire body laid on top of her own, pushing her red-faced and sexually pleading form even further into the dirt with each thrust of his hips. He threw one hand forward onto the ground before Mimi's face, giving her own hand something to squeeze as she tried to hold back her rapidly approaching third climax.

"Your insides…are so tender…!" Junior moaned strenuously, his head beside Mimi's ear as the furry hand that'd once been playing with her clit now held down Mimi's other wrist. He truly was losing control and unable to hold himself back anymore. Her vaginal walls gripped his cock too tightly, both in her stimulation and own great desire. Mimi knew what happened when a man reached his own orgasm. She wanted to know that feeling. She wanted to know the touch of her lover's essence even further inside her.

The wait was not much longer. Mimi felt the repeat twitches of the Grim's body, the rhythmic beat of his pulse through the cock that was within her. It was as if time itself has slowed as Mimi gave a shutter, her rear sliding further down the shaft of penis, letting him in as far as he could go as she felt Junior's glory expand in girth against her tightening walls. She was about to break too. They both were, just as the Grim promised.

Time seemed to freeze completely for just a second, their minds and bodies holding onto the moment for as long as they could.

Then the floodgate burst open, Mimi and Junior both screaming in heavenly elation as his sea of hot white cum shot into her. Their forms quivered against each other for minutes on end, completely shocked into stillness by the power of their own orgasms. Mimi felt her juices splash again against Junior's balls, cooling them only slightly as her own abdomen felt like it contained pure fire. His cum was so warm, its sensation filling the rest of her body as the world spun around her. Mimi swore that she could see red sparks fly before her eyes as her vision nearly faded to black, her exhausted mind barely resisting the urge to pass out.

After a few more minutes of holding their two-backed pose on the ground, Junior hugging Mimi's body from still atop it, Junior finally got up off her, withdrawing his relievingly deflated cock from her clit. Mimi stayed where she was for a little while longer, enjoying the restful feel of the grass and cloak beneath as Junior sat down with a tired thump in the dirt beside her. A happy smile came across her close-eyed face as Junior gently rubbed the joints of his fingers along her bare back, for no other reason than he thought she'd like it. This simple blissfulness caused even her own tail to brush gently against the Grim's leg in its contented sway.

…Wait. …Tail?

Mimi's eyes popped open and she sat up quickly in a panic. Indeed, there attached to her spine at the top of her bottom was a long, hairless red tail, the pointed spikes on its end barely swaying in the girl's shocked state. Looking down at her hands, they were replaced with large lobster-like claws at her wrists, their ends leading down her arms to the rest of her body, now the same crimson hue as her tail.

No. Nononono! Mimi's thoughts screamed to her in horrified protest, her claws shooting up to the sides of her head, causing her to nearly let out a sob when she felt the solid presence of the two twisting black horns. There was no denying it. She'd let herself lose too much control. She'd allowed her Red to slip back through.

Junior's eyes had never left Mimi's form since their lovemaking ended. He had seen her devilish transformation even before she noticed it. And though the heterochromatic eyes that looked upon her were wide, the expression was not due to surprise, but more…awe. Like he'd been expecting such a change to occur but still could not believe the actual sight he finally beheld.

"…I knew it…" Junior breathed, unable to take his eyes away from Mimi, his words bringing him back to her attention as her arms covered her body in shame. "I had heard the stories but…until I'd caught your scent that one random day, I never thought they were true… You're really her…the half-breed of the mortal realm…" He said with a happy smile spilling across his face while Mimi simply looked at him like she could not comprehend a word he spoke. "Your mother wasn't just any witch, was she? You're the daughter of the witch Blossom and the demon lord of tainted souls, Kare!"

Mimi froze completely. She had not heard her birth father's name mentioned since she was ten, and not his real name since she was five. No one ever talked about HIM directly to another. The demon of sin and corruption was a being most preferred to pretend did not exist, despite the fact that most likely only knew about him from old stories. His mere being was a curse upon all whom had any thoughts of decency towards their fellow man.

And now here was this boy, this…Grim. A being of death, who knew of HIM and spoke his true name so easily. Whom sought her out, out of so many others, because of her scent. Her apparently sweet scent that told the Grim that she was a half-breed. Half of a demon.

He'd sought her out because of how she was HIM's daughter, Mimi's mind echoed this thought to her in horror.

Mimi's mind was finally jolted out of her frozen state by the gentle touch of Junior's furred hand against her cheek as he lightly brushed strands of black hair out of her face.

"You're beautiful." He said to her sensually, looking at her like he was truly seeing Mimi for the first time.

It took such a long moment before Mimi's body could bring itself to act, Junior's words passing slowly through her brain. But when they finally got through, Mimi felt her face twist in rage before ripping her mouth open wide, blasting the Grim with a blaze of fire from the depths of her stomach.

The flames most certainly took Junior by surprise, though the most damage they did to his body was singeing a bit of his fur. However, as the fire rippled across his chest, the blazing light was so bright that it momentarily blinded the Grim. When the attack finished and Junior's rapidly blinding eyes forced the many spots out of his vision, his ears perked as they heard the rush through tall grass as Mimi ran from him into the forest.

"Mimi! Mimi, wait!" Junior called after her panickily, nearly running into a tree as his strained eyes still recovered themselves. Had he gone too fast? Junior thought regretfully as he chased after Mimi. Had he underestimated how unready for this Mimi truly was?

The chase did not go as it had last time. Just as there was no dress to snag her body to any loose branches, Mimi's hysterical state had none of her normal human limitations to keep her trapped to the ground, with her powerful red limbs allowing the she-devil to sore through the treetops instead. She was ways ahead of Junior, but for how long that could last Mimi had her doubts. The Grim could still sail through this forest with far more experience than she could and he no doubt had a lock on her scent, something that wouldn't fail him even if his ears and eyes were to come up short in the job.

Thankfully, fate and chance seemed to be on her side, as Mimi soon came across a means of escaping his senses.

Junior was granted a momentary break from the trees as he came across a large open area in the center of the forest, filled primarily by a flowing, clear lake. The croaks of frogs and the buzz of dragonflies filled his ears while the simpler odors algae and wet moss filled his nose. The large mix of everything that lived in the immediate ecosystem made him take a moment to adjust, but soon Junior picked back up of the red girl's muddled scent, Mimi clearly having gone through the area after taking a dip in the lake to try and mask her signature, he deduced. Quick as he could, Junior ran off in chase of her most likely direction.

Once she was certain he was gone, Mimi emerged up from under the water of the lake after many minutes, taking in her much-needed gulp of air as silently as she could make it, as to not attract Junior back here.

Slowly Mimi made her way back to the shore, letting the water wash away the dirt and any remaining feelings of the Grim's touch upon her body as she climbed back onto the grass. She looked down in teary-eyed disgust at her horrid claws before frantically rubbing them against her skin, trying no matter how much it hurt to clean the red away. Though Junior was no long on her tail, her body simply couldn't relax itself enough to change back.

Once the skin of her forearms became scraped and open enough, the stinging was finally more than Mimi could put up with, forcing her to quickly dip her arms back into the water to sooth the pain.

Wincing only once at the initial contact, Mimi's expression managed to ease slightly as the waters and her demon body's own natural abilities did there thing. She allowed her mind to wander, hoping it would quiet the chaos of her mind enough to help her focus on the image of the fair-skinned girl she had been when she'd entered this forest.

But when the minutes ticked by and the ripples of the water around her elbows eventually stilled, Mimi finally took notice of her reflection in the moon-illuminated pool, getting her to give an instant pause.

It'd been so long since Mimi had seen this face of hers staring back into dark red eyes. True, she'd never gone out of her way to look at herself back then. Even as a child Mimi had known that what she was was nothing to be admired. The last mirror she had held she'd thrown against her bedroom wall.

But now…though everything she hated about herself was still there, the years had developed something else to Mimi's features that'd now caused her to take notice of her image.

It had to have been the hair, the way its bangs cut across her forehead while its great length trailed down her backside. It brought out the similarities in her face, the way it was structured gently around her nose and mouth, and how her eyes, despite more red than the rest of her skin, still had such familiar softness behind them.

It was the uncanniness that'd gotten Mimi to stop and stare down into the pool, choking up slightly as she just couldn't stop looking.

In the color-diluted realm of this lake's reflection, for one quick moment Mimi had seen her mother's image looking back at her.

* * *

 _Blossom wrung out the washcloth again before submerging it for the third time in the bucket of cool water. Taking it out, she took great care of how she went, dabbing and wiping as gently as she could at the bleeding area around the base of her daughter's left horn. The six-year-old girl had used up all her tears after ten minutes of endless bawling, now only able to give a few dry sniffs as she stayed seated with her mother kneeling down to tend to her scrapes._

" _Mimi, you need to stop doing this." Blossom told her daughter firmly, though with a small, nearly unnoticeable choke in her voice after staying silent in her worry for so long. Once she was satisfied that she'd cleaned up enough of the blood, Blossom set the cloth and bucket aside and grabbed the aloe paste from off the nearby table. "First with the saw, then trying to scrape it off on a tree. Now you were so foolish as to try and break them off with a hammer against a rock! You'd be just as likely to crack your own skull open as to remove your horns. Mimi, what were you thinking?!" She scolded her daughter as she applied the homemade ointment to the injured area._

 _Mimi said nothing back, nor made any motion to respond, staying seated still where she was as she ashamedly looked away from her mother's face, prompting Blossom to give a sigh of similar sadness. In truth, she knew exactly what her daughter had been thinking. The same thing she had always been thinking ever since Blossom could no longer protect her from the truth of why she looked the way she did._

 _Once the medicine was done being applied and set aside, Blossom gently cupped Mimi's face in her hands, making the child look at her again. "Mimi, Kare did not have horns." Blossom reminded her softly. "And he did not have a tail. The most similarities the two of you share is the shade of your skin and your claws, neither of which belong to him either." Using her thumb, Blossom carefully wiped away some of the tears from Mimi's eyes, getting the small child to hiccup slightly as she fought back the urge to cry again. "You are Mimi, not "HIM's seed". Everything about you, no matter how similar it may be, is still yours, and no one should ever have to feel guilty of ashamed of merely looking like themselves. Okay?"_

 _Mimi did give a small nod in Blossom's hands, but the woman did still take notice at her child's glance out the window, in the direction of the nearby towns of Vill, before they fell to the floor again._

" _Hey. Don't think about them." Blossom brought Mimi's face back up to her, to see the honesty in her own pink-tinted eyes. "You know how much I love you. How much your aunts love you. Your grandfather and Dexter before they passed. And so on. Your happiness…your love for yourself…should never stem from what those who don't even know you think." From the guilty taps of Mimi's claw tips against each other, it didn't seem to Blossom like she was quite through to her yet, but the older woman knew just what to say next. "Mimi, you don't think that I'm a monster, do you?" She asked with a smile._

 _Mimi's head jerked up at the question and quickly shook her head._

" _Oh?" Blossom said teasingly. "But I'm a witch, and the people out there are just as afraid of witches as they are of demons. So, either they're just too wrapped up in their own fear to try and understand what they're afraid of, or I'm just a monster too. I wonder which it is?"_

 _Even more violently did Mimi shake her head, refusing her mother's words like the child she was, getting Blossom to accidentally laugh at how cute she looked._

" _Okay, okay! I see your point!" Blossom smiled, hands moving to get Mimi to stop shaking around so much in fear that she'd fling off the aloe. "And you see mine, right?" She asked her again, Mimi actually looking a little miffed that she was so easily played._

 _Taking the nearby hand mirror of the table, Blossom walked around Mimi and knelt behind her, holding up the mirror so that only their two faces together were visible in its glass._

" _You're going to grow up to be beautiful someday, Mimi." Blossom told her as they both looked into their reflections. "More than that, you'll grow up to be something new. Believe me, I know how scary that'll be and how hard it'll be for others to finally grow past their fear. But you'll still find those who not only accept what you are, they'll make sure you love yourself just as much._ _Dexter never denied to himself that I was a witch, nor was it the exception to everything else he loved about me. I was a witch, among other things, and thus the woman he loved was a witch, among other things." She said, her smile somehow growing more infectious, getting her little half-breed daughter's face to break into a grin as well, despite the Mimi's best pouting efforts._

 _So relieved to see her child smile again, Blossom laughed lightly and hugged Mimi, immediately getting one back in return from the deeply thankful red skinned girl._

 _When the hug ended, Blossom gently moved Mimi's hair out of her face. "I can't wait to see who you grow up to be."_

* * *

Mimi's reflection broke by the rain-like dribble of her tears into the lakebed, her throat becoming hoarse and choked as the demon girl sobbed quietly to herself with her body hunched over the water.

She'd missed her mother every day since she was taken from her, and everything Mimi did was to try and live up to being the kind of person her mother was. But if Blossom could see her now, what would she think? What would she think of her child, sitting beside a lakebed, crying her eyes out and pretending she didn't hate everything about herself by denying it's what she even was in the first place? Her child whom had let herself be seduced by a monster just because he…..because he helped her forget about the rest of the world for a few minutes? That for a few moments he helped her…not hate herself.

What would Blossom think of her only daughter now?

" _I just want you to be happy."_

Mimi's head jerked up. Had she actually heard a voice? Or had she merely thought it? It was so faint and quiet it could have been either, but with her true form's enhanced senses, even stretching her vision as far as it could go, Mimi couldn't see anyone else. She knew it couldn't have been the Grim. He was a good distance away at this point. It had to have just been her imagination.

Looking back down at her reflection in the water, it was again uncanny how much like her mother Mimi appeared.

Rubbing her eyes dry with her claw, Mimi looked off in the direction she knew she'd left her campfire behind at. With as far away as he was now, Mimi could make a break for it back to the campsite to retrieve her satchel and get out of the forest completely before the Grim could ever circle his way back. If she made her move now, he would never be able to catch up with her.

…So why was she hesitating?

Mimi felt the area on her cheek Junior's hand had touched. _"You're beautiful."_ He'd said to her with that dreamy gaze, not a hint of deception in his two-colored eyes.

Mimi shook her head rapidly to push the thoughts away. No, she had to be misremembering. The Grim was a monster from the same dark pits as her father. There was no way that he actually cared about her. He just wanted something from her or just wanted to toy with her, because that's what his kind did.

That's what her kind did.

…Right?

Mimi hugged her body in her uncertainty, remembering the warmth of the Grim's arms around her. She knew she was only dwelling so much on this because of how starved she'd been of human contact for so long. Her mind and her body just wanted so badly for that affection to be real. That someone else in this world her mother's soul had left behind wanted for her to feel loved.

Mimi turned her head to the direction the Grim had run off to in search of her and sat there staring in hesitation for the longest time.

How badly did she want to find out?

* * *

"Mimi! Mimi!" Junior called again into the dark woods, getting only his echo to answer him back. _"Dammit!_ " He berated himself internally. How could he have lost track of her scent so easily? It wasn't just the soot from the demon girl's fire that stunk up the insides of his nostrils that was to blame. Apparently, he too was reeling from Mimi's sudden horror at her change. He'd pushed her too hard, too fast, all because he wanted to see her true face, and now because of his selfishness he might never she her again. Might never taste her scent on the air again!

The wolf boy's head frantically darted back and forth in every direction, peering through the breaks in the trees for some glint of red.

Junior's ears then perked, one turning in the direction of slightly rustling leaves behind him. His nostrils opened, taking in the odors of all his surroundings. And then, there it was. That small hint of that sweet scent that caused the Grim's heart to suddenly jump.

Junior turned quickly in his excitement, but before he'd even laid eyes upon her hiding place above, Junior saw the flash of Mimi's features as the red girl had leapt down from the trees to tackle him. They bounced roughly on the dirt and grass, causing Junior's vision to be nothing but a spinning forest, and soon felt Mimi's teeth upon his neck, biting him.

Though initially panicked, Junior soon realized that the bite didn't hurt. Mimi's teeth, though sharper than before, had not broken through his skin. They held him tightly, but they were not trying to sink in either. The way Mimi held his throat in her jaws and shook it around a little, it almost seemed…playful?

As soon as he tried to adjust his head to look down at her, Mimi leapt off Junior's body, landing on a nearby, low-hanging branch. Sitting himself up and rubbing his throat in confusion, Junior noticed that Mimi was staying still where she was, right up until she was sure he could see her, where she then stuck her tongue out at him teasingly with a smile before bolting away into the forest again.

Mimi's scent lingered in the area so strongly that Junior could practically see its path. Feeling the familiar jump of his heart, a happy smile couldn't help but break across Junior's face too as he quickly ran off after her again.

There was far less of a distance separating the two this time, with usually only a tree or two being the space that kept the Grim from catching the tail of the red-skinned she-devil. They vaulted from branch to branch, treetop to treetop, their paths taking them slowly up higher and higher as Junior chased after Mimi. His nostrils flared, taking in as much of the air as they could as he traversed through the woods so seamlessly he was practically gliding on the winds. He had her scent. He was not going to lose her this time. And from the way Mimi kept looking back at him, she had no intention of letting him do so either.

At one point, the distance had closed and Junior nearly got her, only for his arms to hug at the empty air over the branch as Mimi had leapt upwards with all her strength. It took barely a second for Junior to continue on after her, bounding his way up until soon both creatures of inhuman nature came bursting up through the dark green sea of trees.

Their leaps took them far, sending Mimi and the Grim's moonlit silhouettes sailing across the cloudless night sky, one following closely after the other as she smiled back at him, her excited eyes daring for him to try and keep up with her.

They fell back down into the trees, Junior's hands just barely missing Mimi again as she veered on a new path to his left. The red girl barely felt edges of the bark against the soles of her feet, with her toes barely needing to touch upon the arms of solid oak before she could just spring herself forward again. Her hair flapped behind her, with the wild grin across Mimi's face just continuing to grow bigger and bigger as she soared through the forest. Her body felt strong. More than that, it no longer felt trapped. As her claws gripped at branches and used her momentum to swing her forward to more, her lungs felt like they were taking in real air for the first time, with her heart pounding so excitedly behind her chest that it was a wonder how she'd kept it all pent up for so long.

Mimi's feet touched down hard on the wood of a thick branch, finally stopping for a minute, breathing hard and panting in a moment to come down a little from her rush. She looked behind her, expecting to see Junior still bounding after her, but did not even hear the faint sound of moving leaves from the other dark treetops.

Mimi cocked her head in confusion, looking around and still seeing no sign of the wolf boy's black hide. Had she lost herself too far into her excitement and gotten too far ahead of the Grim?

Mimi's question was answered almost immediately as she was the one now tackled from her blind spot, Junior's sudden body out of the darkness and wrapping arms sending them both falling out of the tree.

The fall was not long and the bushes and grass provided surprising softness, allowing both to roll down short hills without any harm. At least, from gravity and nature. As they tumbled down, Mimi could feel Junior biting lightly at her shoulder, no doubt as "payback" for her earlier attack of his throat. In return, Mimi did the same to his, all the way until the two's roll popped their jaws off the other.

When the tumble of the world around them ceased, Mimi heard a noise in her ears and realized it was herself. She was laughing! Along with the Grim who's rolled slow on top of her, she was, honest to god, laughing! For the first true time in years. The adrenaline high of both their bodies had forced the mad giggles out of them, arms staying around each other's backs to hold their partner close as they just laughed giddily against each other's faces, the chase having been far more fun than either could have expected.

When their laughter finally petered out, Junior and Mimi just stayed laying where they were, his eyes gazing down into hers, the tips of their noses touching as they both softly smiled at the other.

Without even thinking, and not that she needed to, Mimi lifted her head up just slightly enough to give Junior an affectionate lick on the cheek. The action came as a slight surprise to Junior too, though not that dissuaded him, as he looked down into Mimi's lustful, come-hither gaze, doing just that as he moved to capture her lips with a kiss, his arms hugging around her body as Mimi's arms curled around his neck. Only slightly aware of it, both of their tails twisted lovingly around the other.

A change from before, this time it was Mimi who took control of their lovemaking's flow. Continuing their make-out, Mimi pushed a claw against Junior's chest, signaling for him to get up. Doing just that, Junior sat himself up only for Mimi to continue her light push, keeping on until Junior laid with his back to the ground, the she-devil atop of him.

Mimi's body practically grinded against the Grim's bare waist as she still deeply kissed him, needfully sucking on his tongue and biting his lips tenderly. Her crotch burned with rising intensity as it rubbed against Junior's hardening cock. With it, a new desire came to her mind and Mimi acted on it immediately, breaking apart the kiss and moving down the wolf boy's body.

Disappointed that the make-out was over, but still greatly curious what his lover was up to, Junior looked down his chest to see Mimi between his legs, taking a gentle hold of his penis with her claw to shift it over to her mouth. She planted a tender kiss at the dick's head before taking a long, savoring lick along its shaft, tasting Junior like he had done to her.

Junior leaned his head back with a moan, his fingers rubbing his eyes as he felt his sensitive meat slowly slide into Mimi's mouth. He loved the intimacy of regular vaginal sex, no question, but there was just something about the rough way a woman's tongue could twist around his cock while inside the warm, wet comfort of her mouth and coat it in her hot, moist breath that was just…just something else.

Junior continued his blissful moans, his hands moving down to Mimi's head. Whether he realized it or not, the way he was rubbing her scalp, running his fingers through her hair, Mimi found it to be a little bit like he was petting her, not that that was a bad thing she showed him, as she gave him a little extra suck with her lips around his cock's base, getting a nice sharp twitch from the rod.

Junior felt like he'd somehow died again and gone to heaven, but soon he felt his pleasure come to a stop when he noticed Mimi's mouth leave his groin for some reason. Junior reopened his eyes, about to look down and ask Mimi if there was something wrong, when he head was suddenly forced back down as the she-devil planted her cunt atop his face, with her jiggly red butt cheeks on both sides of his nose. Looking past her thighs, Junior glanced up to Mimi's head. She was facing away from him but he could tell by her side-smile to him and the small bit of sweat on her cheeks that the girl was still incredibly horny in her own right. She'd wanted to hold out for a bit until she could repay him for the solo-pleasure Junior had given her earlier but found that to be a much harder task than she'd expected, her resistance crumbing after that prolonged delight of the Grim's taste and the musk of his body that'd sparked back the memories of her earlier penetration.

If these were the thoughts Junior had known were running through his lover's head, it would have caused him to smirk. He was not the type to keep score, or even to consider what he did as points in his favor. Regardless, as his tongue licked up lovingly at the folds of Mimi's pussy, he showed her that her body, her scent, herself… Those were all he needed to enjoy their shared night.

Giving a very vocal moan at Junior's latest exploration of her clit, Mimi's head immediately dove down to capture the wolf boy's cock in her mouth again, this time knowing she was not going to release him until she was finished playing. She felt Junior's fingers pull her ass cheeks apart, opening up more of her vagina for his tongue to ravage. Mimi in turn bobbed her head down deeper and deeper on Junior's hot, throbbing dick, encouraging each twitch with another flick of her tongue at his cock's underside while her breasts plopping repeatedly against his waist. Soon they were both on their sides, just nosily licking, sucking, and slurping shamelessly on each other's most tender parts, not caring about anything else other than making their lover pop while they fucked their face.

Mimi could only imagine it was due to her prior climaxes that she wasn't the first to burst, though she was hardly that far behind. Her teeth and tongue continued to stroke his cock until the member's twitches became far more frequent, causing her to tremble slightly in anticipation, knowing Junior was soon about to blow. She gave one last go down on it before her final slurp became too much for Junior to bear, causing the Grim to give out a series of long moans into the caverns of her vagina as his cum came spurting his tip, into Mimi's mouth. The red girl drank down as much as she could but soon her cheeks were filled and starting to overflow, forcing her to release her lips' hold or else she'd choke. As soon as she did, the last squirts of Junior's seed splattered across her face as she tried to gulp down that which still remained in her throat.

The salty whiteness almost all came back up in a scream, as Junior's orgasm had only increased his excited frenzy of Mimi's pussy, sending her body convulsing into shockwaves of pleasure as her sweet, heated juice splashed across his face, Junior continuously licking and lapping at her cunt during the entire climax as he wanted to slurp up as much of the addictive honey that ran down his jaw and cheeks as possible.

Finally the two let the other go, flopping onto their backsides in an almost perfect yin-yang positions, both wolf boy and she-devil panting hard as they gave the other a momentary break.

The breathing period lasted roughly ten minutes, its end signaled by the tender rub of each of their faces against their partner's leg. Sitting up, both Junior and Mimi did take another moment to clean themselves off, using both tongue and grass, Mimi especially not sure if Junior wanted to taste himself just yet.

Fully ready to go again, their tongues instantly met, rolling over and playing with each other as their hands got to work. Mimi's claws felt up Junior's chest and sides, exploring his muscles, while he in turn slid his hands down her responsive back, going much lower. Mimi gave out a ticklish giggle as she felt Junior fondle the plumpness of her ass (apparently one of the areas of her body he was most fond of) and could not hold back the louder, excited laughter of fun that soon followed as Mimi found herself suddenly hoisted up by Junior.

With his arms gripped around her thighs to keep her up and Mimi's arms wrapping around his neck for further support, Junior barely needed the she-devil's gaze of drunken anticipation to spark him into action. With his cock pointed straight up to where it wanted to be, Junior thrust upwards and penetrated Mimi's wet pussy once more.

Mimi gave a long, howling moan to the moon as her legs hooked themselves further around Junior's waist. With his grip held tight against Mimi's taught thighs and perfect rear, Junior pumped his cock into the red girl's clit like a machine, quickly reaching a ferocious rhythm and letting the forest echo with the loud wet slaps of their skins against each other. Mimi groaned and moaned into Junior's mouth as their lips smashed together, hips quivering as the Grim relentlessly fucked her, feet off the ground, his heavy balls smacking against her ass and giving her a teasing spank.

Mimi's tongue hung outside her hard-panting mouth and her eyes nearly crossed as she practically let her mind go blank, just letting her body ripple with the experience for the next several minutes of vaginal pounding.

However, though she was greatly enjoying herself, Mimi did notice that Junior was starting to slow down as the minutes passed. It wasn't surprising. Strong of a creature he may be, this position took a lot of energy and stamina to keep up and his muscles had to eventually start to tire. Still, upon rediscovering her Red, Mimi's body was still bursting with vitality and not ready for their sex to end just yet. Remembering the words Junior had whispered into her ear before by the campfire, the promise he made good on when he said he'd get them both to their climax, an impish smirk came across the girl's face, deciding that now it was her turn to play that part.

Kissing Junior again, far more forcefully than before, Mimi's lips and tongue kept pushing Junior's head, pleasantly surprised at her aggressiveness, back further and further only he could no longer keep his balance, forcing him to far over onto his back. Such a short fall did not hurt the Grim, as Mimi knew it wouldn't, and when he tried to sit up, the horny she-devil placed her claws to his chest to make him lie back down, the seductive gaze in her eyes and the lustfully hungry lick of her lips sending Junior's heartbeats into overdrive.

Mimi's hips slammed down onto the Grim's cock, welcoming it back to its rightful space between her tightly squeezing walls. His lips biting back a strained groan, Junior's eyes couldn't and dared not to look away as he watched his lover's thigh muscles work, rocking and riding his dick so ferociously and allowing her plump red tits to bounce uncontrollably before his face, her nipples flying up towards the sky as she arched her back in another cascading sexually-fueled cry. He could see his cock appear and disappear within her muff, feeling its tip jab against her womb upon each downward push. The Grim had never felt harder in his life. Even the trees around them were no comparison.

"Yes…! Mimi…! Take it…!" Junior growled, unable to help himself from thrusting his hips as well to join in his mate's pace, them both racing to their bodies' breaking points. With no warning, Junior threw his hands up and uncivilly groped both of Mimi's breasts, kneading and squeezing the perfectly soft, warm spheres of flesh before throwing himself forward just enough to clamp down on her sensitive nipple like a newborn, letting the drool from his tongue trail down Mimi's skin as he greedily flicked and sucked on her.

All Mimi could see were stars, her body seeming to shut down the feelings of everything else in her body save for the intoxicating, thunderous stings that rocked her insatiable pussy as the raw iron that was the Grim's cock repeatedly broke its way through her tight, constricting inner walls. Their animalistic, lustful mauling of each other's forms could have good on forever. Mimi would have begged for it to, were it not for what she knew was waiting for her at the end.

" _This is it!"_ Mimi's thoughts screamed at her as the voltaic sensation that'd been building inside her, welling up like a balloon within the nerve endings of her cunt, had finally reached its limit, almost feeling painful in the demon girl's desperation to keep it contained for just a second longer. Just for a second longer of fucking the other half of her soul. _"This is it…!"_

"Mimi! Mimi, I can't hold it, it's…! Ah-! Ahh-!" Junior cried out as her tits slipped from his mouth and his back slammed back against the dirt as his hips made a final intense thrust up. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He screamed like a beast, slapping his hands on Mimi's rear and forcing her hips down onto his erupting member, instantly triggering Mimi's own barely contained climax when she felt the white-hot seed blast inside her. Mimi threw her head right down next to his, holding onto her lover for dear life and screaming as her body felt like it was rupturing in an earthquake. The amount of cum Junior still had left to give despite their previous sex and Mimi's given blowjob was nothing short of godly, with the she-devil's own ejaculating juices being so hot it may as well have created steam upon splashing against Junior's balls. For one single eternal moment, the two felt like they were joined as one, feeling their mate's heartbeat racing through their bodies.

With Junior's nails digging into the skin of her butt and Mimi's claws likewise into his shoulders, their bodies forced out the last bits of tremors and adrenaline from their systems. This did not cause them to finally relax but more to cause Mimi to completely collapse onto Junior, completely spent, with the Grim's body likewise and too numb to even feel her abrupt impact.

And there on the ground, in the dirt and grass, was where the two stayed, either having barely enough energy left in them to move their heads, which they only did so that their faces could lay facing each other, side by side. They were too tired to even open their eyes, using instead to guide them the gentle rubbed of their noses and the soft momentary pecks of their lips against whatever part of their lover their mouths happened to be next to.

His arms with a gentle hold around Mimi's torso, Junior's tail shook itself around lightly, slowly growing and expanding in size until its length and fluff were larger than his own body and nearly twice as wide. "A trick I learned from the foxes." Junior explained with a small yawn, not that Mimi was attentive enough to take notice of the shapeshifting to begin with. Her face simply nuzzled the Grim's neck, placing her head sleepily against it, soon after feeling her relaxed body practically sink into Junior's as her skin tickled from the fur of Junior's tail across her backside, folding over their naked forms like the softest blanket she'd ever known.

With the tail covering them and their embracing arms to provide them with all the extra warmth they'd ever need, Junior and Mimi found themselves soon lulled to sleep.

* * *

Junior awoke fairly easily as the sunbeams that leaked through the breaks in the trees touched upon his eyelids and the pleasant chirps of birds filled his ears. He sat himself up with a long yawn, trying not to move around too much as Mimi was still next to him. He could tell by the way his red-skinned lover stirred that she too was soon to awaken, though she still tenderly held onto his arm like a comforting pillow. Junior smiled softly as he gazed down dreamily at Mimi's face, running his fingers gently through her hair as he just couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Slowly, Junior's ears then started to turn to far, far off sounds in the distance, with familiar smells coming to him from beyond the forest and hills. Slowly, Junior's smile faded away and his eyes took themselves away from Mimi's body, looking unhappily into nothing before him.

Finally, Mimi did awake, rubbing her face lovingly against the coarse fur of Junior's arm before opening her eyes. Looking up from where she laid, she took quick notice of her lover's sad gaze, brushing her tail against his leg to get his attention.

Seeing that she had awoken, Junior did smile as he turned to her but Mimi could tell it was slightly forced, which she made clear to him as she placed a kind claw to his cheek, with her gazing, concerned eyes asking him what was wrong.

Amazed by the demon girl's quick insight and sympathy, Junior's smile faded back into gloom as he held the claw that was against his face, still savoring Mimi's touch even through the hard, lobster appendage. When a minute passed by, Mimi could almost feel the Grim fighting through his hesitation before he spoke.

"When I was growing up, my mother used to tell me these stories about three witches from the mortal realm." Junior started, Mimi removing her claw from his cheek so that her arm could lay across his waist, holding him as she listened patiently. "How that, despite being feared just for being witches, they still used their magics and medicines to help people, solely because they wanted to help. The tale my mother often told me about in particular was about the leader of their coven, Blossom, made a deal with a demon, agreeing to bear his child in exchange for him to leave the village they protected in peace forever. Blossom had a daughter, a half-breed, whom despite being a half a demon, she still loved with all her heart.

"The story ended the same each time. With the three witches burned at the stake by the very villagers they protected. Villagers who refused to acknowledge any of the good the witches had done for them and killed them solely on the grounds of superstitious fear, leaving the daughter an orphan and forcing her into hiding, knowing herself that she too would be killed if anyone ever found out what she was."

Mimi stayed silent, but her own small winces of depression were quite clear, much to Junior's own continued shame. He hated making her feel like this.

"All these years and I'd thought the story was just a fable. A tale my mother would tell my sister and I just to impart a lesson upon us, to not trust the mortals or feel sorrow when they die, as we'd receive no such sympathy from them." Junior continued, placing a gentle hand on Mimi's shoulder to help give her an anchor to the world, to keep her from falling too far back into her memories. "…But then…on that one fateful day, I caught your scent on the air." He told her as he felt the press of her cheek against his chest. "A scent that was…not human, but not like that of any creature I knew in the Underworld. It was a scent that was…well…almost like mine…"

Mimi lifted her head up, looking at Junior in awe of her sudden realization.

Junior gave her a weak, timid smile back. "I'm a half-breed too." He confessed to her, scratching at the back of his scalp with his claws. "Like your mother, mine was also a witch, though I'm lead to believe that her union with my father was a less bitter one. My sister is too, though we have different fathers and different paths in our lives. Minnie stays primarily down there while I, like my father before me, am to eternally travel up here and be around beings who hate me simply for existing. Beings who will kick me, scream at the sight of me, shoot at me, and even kill strays whom have simply wandered into their towns, just for having my same color coat. The other beasts of the Underworld call themselves inhuman because they see little in common with themselves and humans and thus give little care to being treated like monsters. But for me, being stuck up here with them for so many hours of my days, it feels like there's too much in common between us not to take it personally."

Taking his hand off her shoulder, Junior gently brushed strands of Mimi's long hair out of her eyes, giving her a small, genuine smile. "After I first caught your scent, I searched for it in town after town whose souls I'd come to collect, hearing more about the mysterious red hooded girl who'd passed through just before I'd gotten there and healed their sick. And over time, I started to suspect…no…I started to hope, that the red hooded girl was her, the girl from my mother's stories. The half-breed like me who was also stuck around the humans. And when I finally saw you, with your hood drawn far up and that illusion you'd cast over yourself, all I could think of was…how much I wanted to see the real you. How much I wanted you to see it too. Despite how the mortals have treated me, I still have always loved what I am and I… I'd never want for anyone to feel any differently about themselves."

The words of Junior confession hung in the air between them, Mimi still holding him gently.

"I can smell their upcoming deaths on the horizon. Hear their souls calling out for rescue from their fading bodies." Junior finally explained, a clear wetness forming in his eyes that reflected some of the sunlight. "Soon, I'll have to go to them, whether I want to or not. And I really… I really don't want to…" He admitted chokingly, his words more honest than he could bear to speak. Seeing him like this, Mimi soon moved her head up to his.

Their lips joined again, staying captivated by the other's softness for one more deep, longing kiss. When it broke apart, Junior and Mimi did not, staying with their foreheads gently pressed together, eyes closed as they breathed the other's breath.

"I don't want to go yet." Junior whispered sorrowfully to her. "I don't want to leave right when I've finally found you."

Mimi pressed her head further against Junior's own, her heartbreaking frown showing she felt the same.

Junior held her claw softly in his hand, barely even feeling the pincers' bite as she desperately gripped the furred mitt back. "…You could come with me… Back to the Underworld." Junior made the offer to her, small hope in his words though he already knew what her answer would be, soon confirmed by the sad shake of decline by Mimi's head. "Hey, no, it's alright. Believe me, I get it." Junior told her honestly, tilting Mimi's chin up to see his smile after he saw the small bit of guilt in her features. "Faults though it may have, this realm is still your home and you still have those you want to help. My mother would probably say you're only doing it to prove a point, to prove that you're better than those who've shunned us. But even if you were, it doesn't change the fact that you are, and that I know your own mother would be very proud."

Silence soon followed, the two simply sitting together for a few more minutes in the other's embrace, neither wanting to say anything as they knew it'd only confirm further for them what soon had to happen.

"I'll keep chasing you." Junior promised her. "Until the stars turn cold or until you no longer wish to have me in your life. Whichever comes first, I won't let this be our last time together."

Mimi felt the impossible to see blush coming across her already red face, but soon did find herself giving a small giggle, pointing the tip of her claw at Junior's heart and eyeing him daringly.

"Oh? So you're going to try and chase after me too?" Junior asked the demon girl playfully, getting her gesture's meaning. "I should warn you, I'm not always as easy a slut as I've been tonight and I was going easy on you when I stole your bag."

The couple laughed merrily together, Mimi feelingly so much warmth and comfort with her body wrapped in Junior's arms. With their noses rubbing lovingly against each other, the grim and the she-devil finally shared one last kiss, savoring the exchange while knowing that it wouldn't be enough to sate them until they found each other again.

The kiss broke apart and neither yet opened their eyes, just taking the final moments to enjoy the softness and heat of the other's body.

"I love you, Mimi." Junior told her. "I think I've loved you since even before I knew you."

No sound came out. She knew that it wouldn't. But Mimi still mouthed the matching words regardless.

When she reopened her eyes, Mimi was saddened, but not surprised, to see that Junior was no longer before her; just the gentle breeze and a few fallen leaves taking his place.

Using the back of her wrist, Mimi wiped away the wetness that'd started to well up in her eyes. There was sorrow over their situation, yes. But stronger than that, what helped her look past her momentary pain, was the feeling of warmth in her heart. A warmth that carried the echoes of the Grim's promise to her and her own promise to him. The many glowing bright spots that she could now see in her future and finally look forward towards.

* * *

… **Two months later…**

With the clock barely past midnight, Mimi exited from the small cottage. As she did, she barely even needed to look behind her or bother with lowering her hood to know that the old woman had rushed to catch up with her before she'd left the front steps.

"…Thank you." The old maiden known as Kendra practically wept in gratitude to Mimi, having given up all hope of her husband Carter's recovery until the red hooded girl had suddenly appeared in her home. "What I heard that the Grim had been seen prowling the village, I'd thought for certain that this was going to be the end."

Mimi had simply been smiling politely to the old woman up until she mentioned that name, the sound of which her head to give a sudden perk of attention. And soon after, came the howl.

Mimi's head jerked over to the call's direction. There, off in the distance, its head tilted up to the stars as it sang its beastly song atop a hill that stretched up from the valley the village was built on, was the moonlit silhouette of a large black dog, or possibly a wolf. Like it knew it'd captured Mimi's attention, the animal ceased its howls and lowered its snout, staring across the distance at her with its eyes that seemed to change from glowing green to grey and blue.

A mad grin breaking across her features, Mimi bolted from the doorstep, much to the sudden shock of the old woman, whom had barely blinked before the cloaked girl was no longer before her.

Mimi sped off in the direction of the nearby woods, her satchel flapping securely against her backside while the wind blew her hood back, revealing the she-devil's black horns to the world she passed, barely to her notice. Mimi was far more focused on the new noise that filled her delightful eardrums. The sound of four large paws bounding across fields of dirt and grass.

The sound of the wolf excitedly chasing after the red hooded girl once more.

 **Chapter end**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Bit of an interesting confession on my end. Of all the Grim Tales main characters, I think Mimi is the one I have often the most trouble writing for and I think that stems for me not having as good a grasp on her character as I do with the others. Not that she's a badly defined character. In fact, of all the OC's Bleedman and Griddles created for the comic, Mimi's backstory is the one that's been best explored and gives plenty of insight as to why she is the way she is.

No, my main trouble concerning Mimi's character is the fact that she's mute and shows little to no expressive emotion. Her backstory does give reasons for this, given what she went through because of HIM, so I'm not criticizing it. I'm just saying that because Mimi doesn't talk or generally express herself, I don't feel like I have as great a grasp on her character as I do with the others. Given a situation or a specific conversation, I have a pretty good idea how Junior, Minnie, and especially Chi, whom is a very opinionated character, would react to it and how they'd naturally feel. With Mimi I feel like I'm more kind of inferring what her personality and opinions are like because I don't yet have that much to go off of. My biggest example I use with my difficulty in writing Mimi is that outside of Jeff, Blossom, and HIM, I could not confidently tell you what the comic's version of Mimi thinks about any of the other characters. Not even Junior.

That's actually this oneshot is a fantasy AU. I have other Junior X Mimi lemon ideas on my list of potential future stories, but this one got picked because it let me take a few liberties with Mimi's character due to the different setting (plus, after how surprisingly popular Blossoming Romance was, I kind of wanted to do another very different AU story). Honestly, I love the idea of a multiverse, especially in fiction, so if anyone has any more alternate universe lemon stories they'd like to read, where it's the entire world that's different and not just one point in it, please let me know. I'd be happy to think about more AU ideas.

By the way, in case anyone is wondering why the kids in the beginning were Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls, the answer is because I could. Same reason why the elderly couple at the end were Hawkman and Hawkgirl.

* * *

 **AOQ:** Lately I have been pondering the idea of having a crossover lemon story between Grim Tales and some other franchise that's not immediately already in the PPGD and Grim Tales universe, basically have Junior or whoever have sex with someone he'd probably never cross paths with normally in his universe. A bit similar to the Mimi X Raven X Trigon story but with less that already ties them together in the main comic. It could be characters meeting up with each other because one fell into the universe of the other.

I have a list of possible crossover lemons I'm considering already and like always, I'm more than happy to hear suggestions for more. I'm not guaranteeing that I'll do any of these, but this does help me know what people would like to see and for me to give more thought to.

Some of the crossover lemons I'm currently pondering include:

Junior X Korra (Legend of Korra)

Junior X Starfire (Teen titans)

Junior X Hinata (Naruto)

Junior X Jasmine (Aladdin)

Junior X XJ9/Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

Mandy X Batman (DC comics or DCAU, either works)

Grim X Phoenix Force

Manny X Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) (I have a bit of an odd idea on how to make this one work)

Minnie, Mimi, or Chi X Naruto (Naruto…duh)

(Yeah, most of these ideas involve Junior, but that's the same reason so many Naruto lemons involve Naruto. There are just some perks that come with being the main character)


	16. Injustice 2 DLC: Grim Tales edition

**Injustice 2 DLC: Grim Tales Afterbirth edition**

 **TheOrignalDARSH:** I do appreciate your vote of confidence. Let's hope I'll live up to it.

 **nightmaster000:** Wendy, be it as the woodsman or a werewolf, would certainly be another character to consider for a crossover lemon, though I imagine whatever I put her in will have more Gravity Falls aspects to it too as well as Grim Tales. I probably won't do a pure Hansel and Gretel story since I already have one in the oneshot collection, but a lemon version is certainly still on the table. The siblings and the witch certainly have potential.

 **neverendingZero:** I think the main thing that's held me back on doing more with Redeemer is that I'm not as familiar with Spawn or his universe as I am with other superheroes like Marvel and DC, so I don't want to do his character an injustice by writing him way out of character. I do agree he and Junior would fight sometimes, but I think that with him being surprised at Minnie's happy hug for being allowed to go back to the Underworld to help her bother, I think we got a small implication that Redeemer is starting to acknowledge that the situation with the siblings is a little more complicated and not as black and white as he normally sees the realms, and thus he'd slowly become more civil with Junior as time goes on.

I'll give the family therapy suggestion some thought.

 **Lord Razer:** Hm. Your observations have actually given me a lot to think about with Mimi going forward. It's hard for me to show a lot of what she's going through because I think I rely a lot on dialogue to show a character's personally, but I think this will be quite helpful, so honestly, thank you.

I will give more thought to how Chi meeting her sisters at an early age would go. I think one interesting aspect is that the Daughters of Aku seemed like they were basically just stronger than average humans, with nothing but their name making it obvious that they're connected to Aku. Ashi's powers didn't even awaken until Aku forced it on her. Chi on the other hand is very clearly a child of Aku, given her appearance and her powers awakened naturally on their own. It's interesting to think that, especially with the almost brainwashing worship the Daughters were given in the name of Aku, that they might see Chi as the favorite and, for lack of a better word, the alpha of their group, which is a role Chi could either fully embrace or feel bad about since she just wants sisters.

Junior X XJ9 and Manny x Gaz are two crossover ideas I'm slightly favoring myself, especially the former just because of the strange contrast.

 **Sinful Lamb:** I actually am favoring that one a bit too, if just for, like I said to Lord Razer, just the strange contrast. Through their own viewpoints of the other, neither can really see the other as actually alive. Jenny is a robot and Junior is basically walking corpse. One is science and logic and the other is dark Underworld magic, two things which rarely overlap, so you really wouldn't expect things to get far enough to where they're having sex with each other.

 **AMTT94:** You know, upon a little more thought, the idea does make an odd sort of sense. Doctor Manhattan views himself just as a puppet who can see his own strings, thus his decisions and everyone else's don't really matter because they change nothing. Clockwork, at least in the way I traditionally write him, is the overseer of time who does believe in the importance of choice and second chances. That's two very different mindsets coming from two very powerful beings whom did used to be human (I think Clockwork was a human or mortal at least sometime before, given he's a ghost and ghost generally exist because they died). A debate between them could prove very interesting.

 **Yinyang2017:** Mimi being a hero like her mother, with or without the tragedy of Megaville's fall, is an idea I'd like to explore someday. Generally when I've imagined her costume it's like the Powerpuff's traditional ones, only red instead of pink, blue, or green. But given that Mimi has a different powerset than her mother and aunts (telepathy and telekinesis when in human form instead of super strength, speed, invulnerability, and flight) and the Powerpuffs changed their costumes when they got older anyway to match their personalities more, that could easily change for Mimi. Heck, I could see her being a superhero even still as a she-devil. But regardless it's still an idea I'd like to explore someday.

* * *

 **Summary:** A look at the endings the _Injustice 2_ DC Comics video game would have for a Grim Tales Afterbirth DLC pack. Featuring adult Junior, Mandy, ragdoll Minimandy, Mimi, HIM, adult Blossom, and Dan Phantom. For those interested in combat interactions like you'd see in-game, see the author's notes.

* * *

 **CHAPTER START**

"I am Clockwork, and I know everything." The ghost of time spoke. "Not everything that WILL happen but everything that COULD, which, as you might imagine, has quite a lot more to it. We live in a multiverse of infinite possibilities. Every choice, every decision, every seemingly insignificant variable being influenced just enough to create the many branching universes, each so different and yet similar to each other.

"You don't believe me? Well, it just so happens I know of the perfect example to prove my point. A single situation. A Earth where their greatest heroes have fallen far. The Regime of the world's most recent dictator barely taken apart before a new threat emerged from beyond the stars. A collector and destroyer of worlds named Brainiac. In the many other universes I've observed, Superman was always the one to fight this being back, be it by himself or with the aid of his allies. But as with the tragedy and injustice done to him in this universe, he is not the hero all the other versions of himself remained. A symbol of hope can rally many behind it, but one of fear and demanded obedience gets only that, and with people fighting it every step of the way.

"The allegiances of this world are too fractured for the heroes to ever stand together again, but to defeat Brainiac requires help. And thus the first split in the path between two universes emerges. To call in help from another universe as they'd done before or not. In one universe they didn't, which is the version most know, and in another they did. And in that particular version, even more branching paths emerged, each depending on who answered (or stumbled onto) the call for help.

"Doppelgangers of heroes and villains from this Earth, including the still heroic Superman who had helped them topple the Regime before. Heroes from an older, more golden-age like Power Girl and Jay Garrick. A demon who works as a demon hunter with an impressive right hook. Even a group of adolescent turtles with a fondness for New York cuisine.

"But the group I'd like to show come from a universe I've grown quite fond of. It was entirely random who found their way into this universe that had similar aspects to their own but was missing so many key details and figures. The Justice League and Titans were there, but no Megaville or Powerpuffs. Even my old friend Death was quite different. But we can discuss the nature of the amalgam another day. For now, I'd like to show my point.

"Seven different men and women, all with no prior influence or relationship with this new universe before, all with the same goal: to stop Brainiac. And depending on who does it, the resulting branching universes in the multiverse end up being quite different from each other."

Clockwork then pulled out the X-Station Playbox controller and popped the disc titled _Injustice 2_ into the game console.

"Since I sprang for the DLC, why don't we have some fun and see if we can't unlock some of those endings?" He smiled as the start menu appeared on the screen.

Dan Phantom, whom sat floating in the air, holding the other controller, looked uneasily around the ghost's domain, only seeing all the floating gears in the walls and the Ghost Zone outside the windows in the direction Clockwork had been looking this entire time. "Who the hell are you talking to?!"

* * *

 **Character Endings:**

 **Mandy:** "With his impressive tech and vast intellect, Brainiac proved to be quite the admittedly formidable opponent. But I've fought real gods, demons, monsters, and even made Death himself my slave when I was just a little girl. Needless to say, Brainiac underestimated me and he paid dearly for it.

"As insulting as it may be, the heroes of this universe fortunately underestimated me too. As Batman and Superman bickered and fought over what to do with Brainiac's ship, I simply went in and took it.

"The reason I never tried to destroy the heroes of Megaville like Kare did was because my slowly growing rule would need them. Even the greatest of empires have fallen because of civil unrest and revolt. Heroes keep the peace and provide the stability needed for my rule to remain sound. With Brainiac's technology, I'm simply cutting out the middleman, and sometimes pieces of their brains if they still prove to be uncooperative. The people of the ten thousand worlds trapped on the ship almost threw themselves at the chance to serve me, no matter the conditions, just to finally be free. If I ever venture to this Earth's Underworld, I really must remember to thank Brainiac for instilling such despair into them.

"No…not if. When. I have no intention of giving up my throne back home, but what girl doesn't like a matching set? Only question is whether to bring the kids here before or after I've secured it. Let them join in on some of the fun. I'm certain Junior wouldn't mind helping me kill whatever counterparts Kare and Oogie Boogie have in this universe.

"Heh. Batman, Superman, the Justice League, the entire Earth and ten thousand more, all under my will, with an entire universe to soon follow. It's almost enough to bring a smile to even my face."

* * *

 **Minimandy:** "Without the intention of sounding braggadocious, it had been as epic a battle as the original David and Goliath's. An alien warlord, armed with the technology and knowledge of countless destroyed and enslaved worlds, and I, a woman trapped in the frail ragdoll body of a little girl, nothing more to aid me than mine rapier and a quiver of arrows. My mother would be quite cross with me if I ever said aloud that I think my victory was only due to Brainiac underestimating his opponent, but I feel that is a moot point. Even with half my body torn apart by his attacks, the final stab through his eye that destroyed the brain he prized so much still put a decisive end to our battle, and to him.

"It was an organization going by the acronym of S.H.A.D.E that found me within the wreckage of Brainiac's crashed ship. That was when I met the original Frankenstein's monster, far more of a noble and a gentleman than the tales had given him credit, and he helped to repair my body as much as he could.

"As my way back home was still unknown, I requested to join the organization to show my gratitude for Frankenstein saving my life. Fighting magically equipped terrorists and ancient monsters almost every week is not really the life I imagined for myself, though I do believe I've come to understand why my brother loves his bounty hunting work so much.

"But this is not where my story in this world ends, no. As it would seem, my defeat of Brainiac reached realms beyond just Earth, in particular to the Rock of Eternity, where I was summoned forth by an ancient wizard known as Shazam. He was clearly still devastated by the loss of Billy Batson, the child whom he'd named to be the successor to his power. And as his death came at the hands of one everyone had thought to be incorruptible, it was understandable why the wizard had held off on naming another to take young Billy's place. But still, he did not wish for Teth-Adam to be all that was left of his legacy, and so he made the offer to me, to bestow upon me his power that would turn me into Earth's mightiest mortal, so long as I swore to use it to keep the world safe from all its evils. While I had my reservations, as with the angel Redeemer I did not feel I was truly worthy of such a gift with the darkness I hid inside me. But with the power came with a way out of my ragdoll prison and so I accepted, doing as the wizard instructed and calling out his name: SHAZAM!

"Black Adam and I have been dealing with each other in mostly civilized diplomacy. I suspect the ruler of Khandaq, after the collapse of Superman's Regime, is aware that he needs at least some allies to keep his kingdom secure, and thankfully he and my husband have a prior relationship that's helped make things smoother. I'm not quite the bride of Frankenstein most would think of when hearing the name. I hardly ever revert back to my ragdoll body now that I have this new godly form more fitting to my age. At first I was afraid he would take offence, but my husband has been nothing but understanding, perhaps because he knows full well what it is like to be trapped within a prison of your own flesh. If I ever find a way, I'd like to share the wizard's power with him too.

"I almost feel ashamed of myself for being so happy. This universe has created nothing but misery for those whom live here, but me…? I find myself with almost everything I've ever wanted."

* * *

 **Mimi (as told by Chi):** "There was not a doubt in my mind that my beloved would be able to take down that rotting, tin-can wrapped avocado bastard, Brainiac. Despite all the varying different worlds he'd collected, he was too logical and scientifically minded. He might have been able to handle the demonic fire, but once Mimi pulled a wrecking ball out from under her leotard, I think he knew that the fight wasn't going to be going in a direction he could handle.

"With the threat beaten and Superman sent into the Phantom Zone, the remaining heroes of this universe rightfully celebrated my beloved, even offering her membership onto their reforming Justice League if she was willing to stick around to help them clean up the mess they'd made of their world. I think that was the first time I've ever seen Mimi nervous and flustered. She'd grown up in the mortal world in a city full of heroes. Even there, the Justice League were basically the all-stars of superheroes. The best of the best. Even her mother and aunts had been a part of it. Of course, she accepted the offer. And I don't know if it was from the afterglow of that or maybe a few close calls in her fight with Brainiac that'd spurred her, but a few weeks later and Mimi popped the question. Now it was my turn to not be able to say Yes fast enough.

"But now…I'm wondering if maybe I shouldn't have…

"I've loved Mimi since we were children. I want nothing more than to be her wife. But I also want her to be happy and here in this universe…it's the happiest I've ever seen her. Some people are still a little scared of her appearance, but after everything the Regime put them through, most are just happy that she's there to help. She's a hero, just like her mother before her and like I suspect she's secretly always wanted to be. And I'm…not that selfless. All my life, all I've ever wanted was to follow in my father's footsteps as the Shogun of Sorrows, Master of Darkness. I love being with Mimi but I miss him and I miss my old life. I think she knows this because she's made it clear to the League that we will eventually be going back to our universe. She has to be doing it for me. Back home, the only things there for her are me, Junior, and Jeff. Everything else is just pain. Here she's been given a second chance at a new life and the idea of her throwing it all away just for me is… It just… Hurts. And it's made me consider… Maybe I should just break off our engagement and go back by myself.

"It's not a trigger I've pulled yet. I'm so scared to do so. I don't want to give up Mimi. …But I also don't want to be like her father. Someone who also took away her happiness."

* * *

 **Dan Phantom:** "I'll admit, I've never been the most scientifically inclined person. Being an astronaut was the only thing was the only thing that'd ever really inspired me to study math and engineering to begin with, and, big surprise, my many hours on NASA's flight simulator when I was a kid could help me make heads or tails of the tech on Brainiac's ship. Sure, I'd gotten to kill the guy and punch a few new faces along the way, but otherwise it'd felt like a wasted trip.

"But then I came to a funny realization. Clockwork hadn't been stepping in to stop me, even when I was fighting the heroes of this world. Maybe he thought that taking down Brainiac was more important than anything else, but even when that job was done, he didn't appear to send me back home. I decided to test my new theory by killing that Batman guy. And I was right. Maybe it's because this universe operates under different rules or maybe because I've become so unstuck from my original time that even his powers can't reach me anymore. Whatever the reason, my parole was over and I celebrated my new freedom with fireworks, with the ship being WAY better than anything you could get in China.

"While I normally prefer to keep all the fun and destruction to myself, I've been getting joined a few other villains over time. Villains who aren't interested in building a Regime or a Democracy and just want to act as they see fit against the world. Cheetah, Black Manta, Bane. Even found an odd friend in the Reverse-Flash. The man's almost more sick and twisted than I am. I like that.

Our numbers are growing every day. I'm leaving Superman alive for now because the forces he gathers seem like they'll put up more of a fight. After all, I got to be the ultimate enemy of someone.

"Hmm… Dan Phantom and the Legion of Doom. It's got a nice ring to it."

* * *

 **HIM:** "It threw me into a funk, for lack of a better term. Years upon years of planning, blackmail, extortion, and planted traitors to help me topple just a city of heroes. …And a clown with a few chemicals threw an entire world of them into the same despair and corruption. And here I was, inadvertently helping save this Earth from Brainiac just because the rude alien had gotten on my nerves. Needless to say, I was feeling a little disillusioned with himself. Like my best days were behind me.

"But then I thought, this little jaunt into another universe actually could be exactly what the doctor ordered. A chance for stretch some of my old evil muscles and get creative again with no consequence. Rediscover the old me, you know? My world would still be there for me once I was done, so why not take a vacation?

"Naturally, old fuddy-duddy Doctor Fate and his Lords of Order naturally stepped in to demand that I leave their universe at once. But once I exposed the Helmet of Nabu to some of my patented Devil's Essence, I was able to get one of the more powerful of them to see my side of things. Gods in my experience tend to really overestimate how much better they are than humans. If my Red could corrupt a little girl into murdering the mother who meant the world to her, those sticks-in-the-mud had very little chance of resisting.

"With half of the Lords of Order warring it out with the other half, and my own little Doctor Redfate leading the charge, the Lords of Chaos believed I was on their side; Klarion the Witch Boy coming to personally invite me to meet them.

"That was quite the mistake on their part, in hindsight.

"They thought I was like them. Just another agent of the other side of the coin. But I don't thrive on general chaos and disarray. I feed on despair and misery, with a little sin and corruption on the side for flavor. While the Regime's tight iron grip on the world had made the Lords of Chaos weaker and weaker, the mortals seeing their heroes wage war upon each other and their greatest symbol of hope becoming a monster made me more powerful than I've ever been. Torture has been such a fun way to pass the time between watching the Regime and the Justice League continue tearing each other apart over who gets Brainiac's ship. Both sides believe in all the good they can do with his technology. In spite of every horrible thing they'll do to get their hands on it, they think it'll all be justified in the end.

"I wonder how they'll feel when they realize I've already done a system purge of everything worthwhile from Brainiac's databanks, including all the worlds he collected? Well, given that I'm now calling myself Kare, the Lord of Hopelessness, while the Lords of Order and Chaos are indisposed, you can probably ironically guess how I'm hoping they'll feel. And I've got so many more ideas for things I want to try after that.

"Though there is a name I keep hearing pop up every now and then from the Underworld, both the literal one and the figurative one on Earth where the people try and survive while entropy tears their world apart: John Constantine. As far as I can tell he's just some conman who knows a few incantations and is generally regarded as an asshole. No real threat to me, but I'm starting to feel paranoid about how often I've been hearing about him lately. My toys generally aren't that much fun when they know they're being played with."

* * *

 **Blossom:** "I defeated Brainiac. I helped save this world that needed heroes again. But I still couldn't get what the Reverse-Flash had told me out of my head, only further confirmed when Doctor Fate foresaw the turmoil that'd be my upcoming path. That one day I was going to fail to stop Kare's plan. That Megaville would fall along with all its heroes and that I'd be powerless to save my daughter. I saved today. I may have even saved this world's future. But my own was still doomed.

"At least…if I didn't do something different… If I didn't bring something to that final battle that the bastard would never be able to see coming.

"HIM doesn't exist in this world, which means I have all the time in the world to prepare without him knowing. In that regard, Brainiac's ship provided me with everything I could have ever needed and more. The stored knowledge of over ten thousand alien worlds, including what he'd gathered on this one during his invasion. The process of deciphering all that information was slow at first, but after I plugged myself directly into the ship, everything I needed to know was at my fingertips. As a transhuman, I knew my brain could handle processing it all without having to include any of the others. I knew the Superman of my Earth and if he was capable of falling to become like the Regime's version, then I knew I couldn't risk trusting any of this universe's heroes. No one that HIM could corrupt and turn against me.

"It took me only a matter of minutes to search Brainiac's database for the perfect solution to my problem, but a few months longer to make it a reality. The monster known as Doomsday. I fished him out of the Phantom Zone and held his body in the same stasis that Brainiac had done to the worlds of his collection. It took time but I finally decoded it. Doomsday's entire genetic structure, mapped out before me and just waiting to be tinkered with.

"Taking out what I didn't need and adapting it to my own DNA, I created the serum, one which safely combined the monster's genetics with my own upon injecting it into my body.

"With Brainiac's technology I'm smarter than I've ever been. With Doomsday's biology I'm stronger than I've ever felt. My skin has turned a little more grey and spiky, but now nothing can hurt me. I've reached a level beyond just invulnerability, where I can't feel pain or any sense of touch anymore. But that's fine. I didn't do all this to give my Mimi better hugs, I did it to keep her safe.

"I'm almost ready to take this ship and all my new power back to my universe. But there's one last box I have to check off my list before I'm certain I can beat Kare, and it involves the Doomsday's ultimate power. Its ultimate failsafe. To come back after death and adapt to whatever killed it, effectively never able to be killed the same way twice. And this world…it has so much variety in it. Magic, cosmic beings, superpowers, aliens, even nature itself. Everything HIM could possibly throw at me.

"I need to test myself here first. Fight to kill every last thing on this planet, to prove to myself that I'm ready for anything or failing that, to make myself ready for everything.

"The heroes of this world have already proven that they are anything but. My daughter or them is an easy choice, and no one is going to miss them."

* * *

 **Junior:** "I have to admit, bringing down a monster like Brainiac, one who became even more monstrous to me after I'd eaten his soul and saw even more all the devastation he'd caused in his insane quest for knowledge, it didn't feel like much of a victory. I'd grown up hearing the tales of the heroes of old, from my mother, who wanted me to know there'd be people who'd challenge me if I ever took our kingdom's throne, and from Mimi, who always got this warm light in her eyes whenever she remembered them. Maybe it's because the Underworld doesn't have heroes, but all my afterlife I've had this strange fascination with the idea of them and wanted to at least once meet someone from that old time who could inspire sure light in someone. And to see Superman, the one who always stuck out to me anyway as the best of them all, so twisted and corrupted by his hate and darkness, even when being sentenced away to the Phantom Zone… I think it just snuffed whatever little bit of that light existed within me.

"But Batman must have noticed that, and brought it up unprovoked. The Superman of another universe, the one who had helped them take down the Regime the first time. I remember being so afraid of being let down a second time that I almost didn't go through with it. But with his machines and my scythe, I went to the other universe.

"The Superman there was…somehow even better than the one I'd always imagined. My only reference to anything good not in it solely for itself were gods and he wasn't that. In spite of all his power, he was probably the most human man I've ever met, just happy to live in a world where his wife was alive, noticeably embarrassed when I told him about the incredible legends around him in my universe, and noticeably sad when his Regime counterpart was brought up, like he felt personally responsible for someone else turning his symbol into a legacy of fear. He wanted nothing more than to go back to that other universe and help all the people his doppelganger had hurt, but he had responsibilities to his own world and his own family that he couldn't just abandon.

"I surprised myself when I told him he didn't wouldn't have to.

"The universe of the former Regime isn't mine. Someday I will have to return home to my own life. But until then, with Superman's blessing and the help of his double's cousin, maybe I can make his symbol be one of hope again.

"It's funny. I'm the son of Grim and Evil and a bounty hunter by trade. I know that there's a value to everything and an equal exchange for it all. Technically speaking, I don't get anything out of helping the Justice League rebuild their world. And yet, because of that light inside that's never reached the Underworld before, being a hero feels like the most worthwhile thing I've ever done."

* * *

 **Epilogue:** "…So, are we just going to ignore what I said about you in my ending?" Dan asked Clockwork.

"Yep."

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As you might have noticed, no _Grim Tales: Complex_ chapter update this week. I was feeling a little under the weather and didn't get as much done on it as I wanted. There will still be an upload next week though, so don't worry. But since I still plan on holding myself to weekly/bi-weekly uploads of some kind, I decided to make this quick oneshot, plus upload the Superman/All Might crossover I've had saved for a little bit, just so I don't leave you guys with nothing this week.

The idea to show the _Injustice_ endings for Grim Tales characters came from one of my reviewers a little while back, neverendingZero, and it did sound like a fun little experiment to try for the collection. Not a full story, but something to refresh myself creatively and imagine some scenarios outside of the Complex story universe. Something to just have some fun imagining some alternate endings for the game.

I have sort of mixed feelings on both _Injustice_ games. On the one hand, I think the gameplay itself works well and I especially think they stepped up in the sequel with all the bonus characters and how the upgrading system works so that it feels actually rewarding to keep playing and unlocking new things for the characters. But in regards to how the actual story, I kind of hate how the games and even the Injustice comics treat Superman and Wonder Woman.

I'm not against the idea of an elseworld's Superman going through such a traumatic experience that he tries to keep the world safe by force and becomes a dictator through his actions. But I think Injustice did it in a very lazy way. It's actually the same problem I have with the Justice Lord's version of Superman from the _Justice League_ animated series. Instead of having Superman making decisions that even he acknowledges are very morally and ethically questionable and having him feel some guilt or remorse over the things he still feels he had to do to keep the world safe, the games kind of just make him an outright villain. There is rarely to never any hints in Regime Superman's actions or interactions that show the kind of hero he was before. He has no second thoughts or regrets about anything he's done and simply demands obedience. The moment he kills Billy Batson for just speaking out of turn and then personally launches an attack on an entire city for not submitting to him makes him an irredeemable character that the audience has no reason to side with, and that's generally the point of superhero vs. superhero conflicts. It's supposed to be that you can understand both sides of the argument, even if you agree with one side more, and that it's a tragedy that the former allies are now fighting each other. But Regime Superman is basically just Mongul or Darkseid. He's the big bad, powerful, alien overlord that the mortal humans have to rise up to defeat, which sadly I'm sure was at least partly intentional.

As much as I love Batman, one of my most favorite superheroes of all time, DC too often has this problem where, if he's around other superheroes outside of the Bat-family, Batman is never allowed to be wrong. Batman's always right, Batman's always perfect, Batman's the only real hero and it doesn't matter who gets shafted to make him look better, even if it makes him look like a huge hypocrite or an asshole (compare _JLA: Tower of Babel_ 's ending to _Justice League Doom_ 's ending, where instead of debating whether Batman's contingence plans were justified or going too far and letting the reader decide for themselves, Batman just basically calls the other heroes naïve idiots and quits the team). In spite of the problem the DCEU movies have, something I actually liked about _Batman v Superman_ wasn't that Batman was in the wrong for once but that the movie and eventually Batman himself acknowledged that he was in the wrong for how vengefully he was going after Superman. He was wrong, he made a huge mistake, and as we see in the _Justice League_ movie, he learned for what he did and makes attempts to make up for it. He has an actual character arc instead of just being perfect.

And poor Wonder Woman you could make the argument got screwed over by Injustice even worse than Superman did. He at least had the death of his wife and unborn child to somewhat explain why he was acting so heartless. Diana almost from the beginning is just shown as a bloodthirsty fascist who's egging Superman on to keep going further and further, and she seems to have no other reason for going from peaceful hero to dictator's right hand other than seeming to just want to bang Superman, which is HUGELY disrespectful to her character.

Anyway, enough of me complaining. I don't think the game's story is awful, but there are some things I would certainly do differently. There's actually a Youtuber named _The4thsnake_ who has a few videos on the Injustice games and talks about a story him would have done instead but that would have still kept the heroes vs. heroes theme. It's actually a very interesting idea to listen to and I would highly recommend checking it out. Those videos are partly why I decided to do this oneshot.

Anyway, in the summary I promised a look at some of the character interactions for the Grim Tales characters, those little back and forth bits of dialogue the characters have before they start kicking the crap out of each other. I came up with a couple but couldn't think of how to fit them in naturally with the endings, but I didn't want them to go to waste, so here they are:

 **Character pre-battle Interactions:**

 **Junior:**

From a swirling green vortex ripped open into the air itself, Grim Jr walks out into the dark city streets, his green-bladed scythe draped casually across his shoulders.

A cloud of smoke bellows up before him from a small broken container, clearing to reveal the Batman.

Batman: "You don't belong here."

Junior: "Last I checked, crossing the void between multiverses didn't require YOUR permission."

Batman: "It does when you pop up in MY city."

…

Junior, angry and heartbroken: "You're not supposed to act like this. You're Superman! You're a hero!"

Superman: "My old ways weren't enough! I had to go further if I was going to keep the people of the world safe!"

Junior: "People like Billy Batson? I'm sure he's feeling real safe right now."

…

Junior, walking out from a bright, swirling vortex, green-bladed scythe draped casually over his shoulders: "I grew up hearing the legend of the Superman of my universe."

Superman, ripping apart his Kryptonite handcuffs: "Neither you or him knows what I've been through."

Junior, angrily slamming the staff of his scythe against the ground: "I know that the worst day of his life was when he was like you."

…

The Flash, air rippling before him as he instantly appears as super-speed: "I'm the fastest man alive."

Junior, Nergaling flesh covering his bare bone hands: "You can't outright death."

The Flash, folding his arms confidently: "You mean the Black Racer? Lapped him too."

…

Junior, soaring in on large red-feathered wings: "You wouldn't be related to the Violator by any chance, would you?"

The Joker, brandishing his knife: "Please. I'm a classy act."

Junior, wings receding into his back: "I've got a movie called _Suicide Squad_ that says otherwise."

…

Junior, walking out from a bright, swirling vortex, green-bladed scythe draped casually over his shoulders: "So…were you and Harley ever…?"

Poison Ivy, getting up from her massive flower: "I don't see what business that is of yours, cretin!"

Junior, spinning scythe in hand before tapping staff on the ground: "You know, no one in the Underworld gets upset when I ask them about stuff like that."

…

Junior, walking out from a bright, swirling vortex, green-bladed scythe draped casually over his shoulders: "So…were you and Ivy ever…?"

Harley Quinn, skipped along with her baseball bat over her shoulders: "Oh yeah. You know what they say, it's important to eat your veggies."

Junior, spinning scythe in hand before tapping staff on the ground: "And suddenly, I'm so happy I came here."

…

Junior: ""You wouldn't be related to the Violator by any chance, would you?"

Harley Quinn: "Come on. Everyone knows Spawn hasn't been made into DLC yet.

Junior: "And here I thought I'd be the one breaking the fourth wall."

…

Junior: "Oh…wow…that outfit is…a little more immodest than what you wear back in my universe."

Starfire, smiling in amusement: "Are you blushing, Junior?"

Junior: "Just…glad it's not my mother wearing it for once."

…

Junior: "Your brother knows what happened was an accident and he forgives you."

Robin: "I… I don't have a brother."

Junior: "Dick Grayson apparently thinks otherwise."

…

Junior: "You look like the gritty 90's trying to die."

Red Hood: "I took on this mantle in 2004."

Junior: "I think you've misunderstood the meaning of Fashionably Late."

…

Junior: "So, do you really not eat bananas or are you just trying to fight the stereotype?"

Gorilla Grodd: "I eat the flesh and brains of my fallen enemies!"

Junior: "Well, I eat their souls, so I suppose no judging."

…

Darkseid: "Kneel before your master."

Junior: "Can't. Arthritis. Have to settle for kicking your ass."

Darkseid: "Then you will suffer for your insolence."

…

Bizarro: "Me am hero, here to destroy!"

Junior (sighing): "Well at least you're consistent with what I've heard."

Bizarro: "Bizarro am always changing force for bad!"

…

 **Mandy:**

Mandy, exiting out of a bright, swirling vortex, Scythe 2.0 draped over her shoulder: "Figures the version of you that's like this is in a universe other than mine."

Superman, ripping apart his Kryptonite handcuffs: "You're saying we could be allies?"

Mandy, collapsing Scythe 2.0 and attaching it to her belt: "No, just saying I never had the excuse to kill you before.

…

Mandy: "Nice kingdom you got here. I'll take it."

Aquaman, pointing his trident: "You dare to so casually challenge the ruler of Atlantis?"

Mandy: "Trust me, it's not going to be much of a challenge."

…

Mandy: "That helmet of yours would make a nice edition to my trophy room."

Doctor Fate: "You are not worthy to possess the power of a Lord of Order."

Mandy: "Just for that, I'm using it as a paperweight."

…

Mandy: "We actually had a Power Girl back in my universe. Only she was a clone of Supergirl named Galatea."

Power Girl: "What makes you think she was my counterpart then?"

Mandy: "Let's just say both have similar proportions."

…

Mandy: "Dick Grayson asked me to get some revenge on you while I'm here."

Robin: "You're… You're lying!"

Mandy: "You'll be able to confirm that with him soon enough."

…

Mandy: "I was good friends with my universe's version of your mother. Hated your grandfather."

Robin: "What was I like?"

Mandy: "You didn't exist. Explains why they were both happier."

…

Deadshot: "You looking for a hired gun?"

Mandy: "Sure. You got Deathstroke's number on you?"

Deadshot, aiming his rifle: "That just bought you a bullet."

…

Mandy: "Your voice is eerily similar to that of an old friend of mine."

Harley Quinn: "Really? What was she like?"

Mandy: "Less psychotic, and ironically, probably less of a bubbly airhead."

…

Catwoman: "People keep commenting on how much we sound alike."

Mandy: "I don't hear it."

Catwoman: "Yeah, me neither."

…

 **Dan Phantom:**

Dan: "So, you killed your family too? I can relate to that."

Superman, eyes glowing red with heat vision: "We are nothing alike!"

Dan: "You're right. I'm a lot less whiney about it."

…

Dan: "Is that a freakin' cat?"

Atrocitus: "The rage within Dex-Starr's heart is second only to my own."

Dan: "Jeez, if we bring up internet dating, I'm gonna start getting nostalgic for Vlad."

…

Dan: "I hear you can scream pretty good, too."

Black Canary: "Come a little closer. I'm sure I can get you to scream louder."

Dan, smirking: "Alright, but the safe word is Thermos."

…

Dan: "Jeez. A tight leather cat-suit and a whip. Tucker would have loved you."

Catwoman: "Hm? And where is your little friend?"

Dan: "Oh, you know, he's around, over there….and there…and there…a little over there…"

…

Dan: "Come on, say _Resistance is futile_."

Cyborg, ready to fight: "Ain't that kind of Borg."

Dan: "Might as well go out quoting something actually tough."

…

The Flash: "I'm the fastest man alive."

Dan just snorts as he tries to suppress a laugh.

The Flash: "Oh, like I haven't heard that one before."

…

Dan: "Jeez, what would a Bizarro-me be like? Bizarreom? Dan-zarro?"

Bizarro: "Cold hair man making all sense!"

Dan, shaking his head: Eh, doesn't matter. Probably kill him too."

…

Dan: "Clockwork's got me on parole but is letting someone like you run around?"

Reverse-Flash: "Clockwork? Can't be anyone that important if I haven't heard of him."

Dan: "Hey, stop making me like you."

…

 **HIM:**

HIM: "I never managed to break you back in my universe."

Superman: "A man of steel doesn't break easily."

HIM: "No, but being stabbed to death was still pretty effective."

…

HIM: "So you caused all this tragedy by tricking Superman into killing his family?"

The Joker: "You sound jealous."

HIM: "Hardly. I just hate it when amateurs get lucky."

…

HIM: "I love the fishnets. I've got a pair just like them back home."

Black Canary: "Wow. You are actually making me reconsider my fashion choices."

HIM, with a bow: "Always happy to help."

* * *

 **Audience Opinion Question:** I've been giving some thoughts on what another child or children of Mandy would be like, born sometime after the _Grim Tales Afterbirth_ story, so after when Manny and Daniela are eight years old. But it also could be a child born instead of them. It really depends on the character and their father.

So my question to you readers this time is: Who else would Mandy want to have a child with and what would that child be like? What would you like to see with that premise?

Mandy has had three different mates so far: Timmy Turner was confirmed by Griddles to be Junior's father, Nergal Jr is Minnie's, and Dan Phantom is the twins'. Grim is seen by the kids to be their dad, since he's the one actually around for them and taking care of them as they grow.

Remember, this isn't a question about who else Junior's father could be. This is asking who'd be a good/interesting choice to be the father of a new sibling for Junior and Minnie.


	17. Another Savior (lemon)

**Another Savior (lemon)**

 **Fox Boss:** I'd never considered Raimundo before, but yeah, I can see it, especially with how far he moved up at the end of the series.

 **Brave2000:** I am familiar with Morningstar, so I can see that pairing working. As for the Timmy thing, this is just me speaking from memory about what Griddles posted in the Grim Tales comments section (I believe the page titled "Hello Nurse") but the reason he gave for Grim hating Timmy, at least part of it, was that Timmy abandoned Mandy after he found out she was pregnant, literally wishing himself away because he didn't want that kind of responsibility. To quote what Grids said _"When Timmy wishes himself out of Mandy's life, Grim sees him as someone TRULY spineless. So he shaped the child into Grim Junior in order to further his legacy."_

Because I started working on Grim Tales: Complex before this reveal, this isn't the reasoning I have for why Grim hates Timmy in my story, but I still think it's an interesting one. That what made Grim hate Timmy wasn't sleeping with his wife but Timmy abandoning his son and the woman he got pregnant.

 **redbird691:** It does make me wonder though if Ultimate Ben still has to deal with Serena and Bellicus' voices in his head, since they seem to be a package deal with the powers?

 **neverendingZero:** I'm glad you like it. This was a fun idea for me to try. I did try and match with how the actual Injustice 2 endings were, as they were a mix of happy and sad depending on the character.

I was actually able to final read Dark Knights Metal in the trade collection. I quite enjoyed it and the ideas behind how the Dark Multiverse worked and would love to do something similar with Grim Tales. Given the Dark Knights were all based on Batman's worst fears, nightmares, and regrets concerning himself, your two ideas with Kare and Dan I think really work with that. I also like the Superior Demon Reaper title, as I actually did overall like Superior Spider-Man despite some of its hiccups. I'll definitely try and think up more. I'm actually working on a oneshot that'd work really well as a Dark Multiverse Minnie.

Sadly, I'm not very familiar with the Fate series. Thank you for the Ben 10,000 and Superboy Prime suggestions though.

 **Nikola the Einstein:** Junior and Minnie having a little Lovecraftian brother/sister could be pretty fun. Trying to change the baby's diaper and being attacked by a mass of tentacles. I could even see a story kind of like what you've described and Junior and Minnie try to help their younger sibling get to the realm of the Old Ones since they sympathize with their younger sibling feeling like he/she doesn't belong. I probably would use the canon Cthulhu in some way, if for no other reason that explaining why the Great Old One had a business for making prank calls and liked to play tennis. As for Mandy, I probably would have it be through a deal or direct conception, as I try to avoid characters having a lack of consent when it comes to something like sex or pregnancy.

 **nightmaster000:** Yeah, Griddles got kicked as writer a while ago. What he said in the comments of the Grim Tales "Hello Nurse" page is what was the original plan back when he was still the writer, so things could easily be different going forward.

I do like the ideas for Darkseid and Bubbles as Mandy's potential mates. Jack Spicer I'm a little 50/50 on, kind of for the same reason of if she were to have a child with Samurai Jack or Batman. The kid wouldn't really gain anything genetically that they couldn't already just learn or develop on their own. Being naturally gifted helps, but anyone can technically learn science and become skilled at robotics with enough hard work.

Yeah, I haven't seen any of OK K.O. It looks interesting enough, I'll admit.

 **AMTT94:** I agree that four children is enough for Mandy, but it's still something a little interesting to think about, especially with some of the ideas people are coming up with for me to consider. I actually really like your idea of Mandy creating a clone of Bubbles a la Superboy. I've had suggestion for Mandy and Bubbles having a child together before and this is a cool way to make that happen. As well as a secret lovechild/hatechild between Mandy and HIM. His/her quest for revenge against his parents and possibly their families if they get in his way could make a really cool mystery/horror story. I'll be sure to keep it in mind. Thank you.

I do also like the idea of Mandy having a dangerous daughter in a wheelchair.

I think the main thing that's holding me back from using Samantha in any of my stories in general is that I've never seen Medabots, so I know nothing about her character outside of PPGD. The other ideas are fine though. I'd love to have Chi and Jack meet in one of my stories someday. There's a lot of interesting potential there.

 **Raiden4019:** Ben is a very popular choice today, not that I can't see why. I am curious whether a half human/half Celestialsapien would still have to deal with the debating voices in his/her head. Maybe in more stressful circumstances Junior and Minnie get sucked into the kid's head to act as advisors.

 **Sinful Lamb:** I'm glad you like the idea. I'm working on the story right now, though I don't know when it'll be done. As for how Junior and Jenny could possibly even meet…well…let's just say TV and cartoons have given me plenty of weird afterlife realms to include as part of Grim Tales lore, including some that even effect what Jenny is.

 **Guest:** Who's Akuma? Like from Street Fighter?

 **DPSS:** I could see Mandy wanting a dragon child.

 **Algremnon:** Griddles confirmed it in the comments section of the Grim Tales page "Hello Nurse" that Timmy was at least the original plan. Since he's not the writer anymore, that could easily change now. Also, Ben seems to be a very popular choice for Mandy's next mate.

* * *

 **Summary:** One of the most important moments of Chi's like was getting saved from her kidnapper in that alley. But what if it'd been a girl other than Mimi whom had come to her rescue?

 **Characters involved:** Chi (age twenty) X Minimandy (age twenty)

* * *

 **CHAPTER START**

"You fool! Do you realize what you've done!"

Those were the words that'd helped stir the young shoguness back to consciousness. But her eyelids were so heavy and her head was pounding so hard. She just wanted to fall back to sleep.

"I'm pretty sure, but you're undoubtedly going to tell me anyway." Responded an unfamiliar voice, directly above whatever hard, uncomfortable force was hugging her body.

"Our master's anger will know (cough) no limits." The first voice croaked again, sounding so hoarse, like its owner was being choked. "His rampage will extend to the very end of the universe and his vengeance will (cough) turn the stars in the heavens black. There will be no place for your kind to hide! None will be spared from the wrath of Aku! You've brought war upon the Underworld!"

Randolph. That voice had to be his. The only other person Chi knew who was more of an ass-kisser to her father was Demongo.

"War, huh? Well then…" The deeper, gruff voice replied in amusement. "I guess I'm on the right track after all!"

A loud, sickly crack was heard, almost like someone throwing a ripe melon against the wall. With effort, Chi's tired eyes opened up just enough to see thick droplets of black painting the pavement below her elevated body, illuminated by the faint glow of green fire above.

"Pfft. Personal bodyguards, my ethereal ass." The cybernetic hunter known as Skulker remarked as he rudely tossed the decapitated body away into the pile he'd made of the other. "I could have done a better job, if I do say so myself. You'd think Aku's minions would have more of a fight in them than that."

Noticing the princess starting to shift slightly in his arm, the ghost used two of his fingers to gently encourage her eyelids to close again.

"Sleep, your highness." He urged her softly to relax her, lest he have to take another swing at the back of her head. "You'll make a much better trophy alive rather than dead. You should be thankful my employers left that choice up to me. When trying to start a war, you can imagine how bloodthirsty some people can… Eh?" He paused, now noticing another presence having made her way into the alley.

She'd been passing by purely by happenstance, only having made the turn upon hearing the disturbance. It took her a moment, but as her grey eyes took in the scene, the fallen protectors and the girl her own age unconscious in the metal man's arm, her brow furled and her teeth became bared.

"Foul miscreant!" The blonde girl declared, feeling the anger rise up within her at the mere sight. "Thee dare to attack an unarmed child?"

"Well, who do we have here?" Skulker remarked in curiosity, her face familiar but the ghost unable to place it.

She chose to respond with her actions rather than words, drawing her rapier out with intent from its scabbard at her side.

"Whoa, easy there, short stack. There ain't nothing to see here." Skulker told her, the gears in his hand making noise as he shooed her away. "Just go about your shopping like a good little girl and nothin'll happen to ya. Go on, get! Amscray!"

The girl raised her weapon up before her face in proper form. "I shalt do no such thing, you cowardly cur." She stated, allowing her eyes to glare at her enemy from both sides of the blade. "Others in this city may stand aside and allow sinful debauchery such as yours, but while I am here, you shall face justice!"

Pointing her saber forward, the blonde charged forth.

"…You're kidding, right?" Skulker said, his exasperated expression wondering if it was even worth the effort to give a sigh.

The girl was quick on her feet, he could give her that. Weaving and darting her way around the alley as to not give her opponent an easy target. However, he was ghost inside thick suit of armor composed of some of the highest-tech imaginable…and she had a thin strip of metal. If there was anywhere on his body she would aim in the hope of any sort of effective strike, it would be the exhaust opening on his head for his flames.

When the girl leapt upwards just as he predicted she would, Skulker quickly pulled out his taser-pistol from its holster and simply zapped the little brat with the barrel upon contact with her center. The dark alley lit up with bright blue light, making it much easier to see the child's wide, panicked eyes as the thousand volts hit her.

Normally, that would have been the end of things, but to the hunter's surprise the girl was still moving. In fact, even more to his surprise was what she was moving. From the back of her leotard and out from underneath her dark cloak emerged several thick black tentacles, all lashing out at the ghost, their owner's eyes now a furious green, apparently quite unhappy about being electrocuted.

The start took Skulker off his guard for only a second, but it was enough for the appendages to ensnare his arm in their grip, leaving his face wide open for the girl to thrust forward her blade. Still, Skulker was not without options, and the girl's rapier felt itself cutting through air as the ghost turned his body intangible, allowing her blade to pass safely through him.

With nothing solid left to hold onto, the tentacle slipped from Skulker's body; the girl's grace being the only reason she was able to land on her feet after falling. Given her outfit and leggings, the hunter figured she must be a dancer.

But then Skulker felt a strange absence of weight on his left side. Feeling the air around his now freed hand, Chi was gone.

He didn't have to look far, as the limp hanging shoguness was being cradled gently in the blonde girl's tentacles, handling her with care as they brought her over.

 _"Her attack was a diversion. That or she quickly changed tactics when she saw her strike wouldn't work."_ Skulker remarked to himself, admittedly somewhat impressed. She'd snatched Chi away from him just at the critical moment between him turning intangible and his hold doing the same to his captive. "A Nergal?" The hunter asked the blonde girl as the tentacles set Chi down into her arms. "I'm intrigued. I didn't think there were any females of your species."

The girl had abandoned her rapier, allowing instead for blades to emerge down from the sides of her calves and her tentacles to consolidate together into two large, leather wings. Despite her willful bravery, she knew this was not a fight she could win head-on, if even at all. Speed and mobility could be the key to her and the other girl's survival now.

Feeling the small push of wind from the starting wingbeat brush through her hair, Chi slowly came back to consciousness again, the blonde girl taking notice as the girl in her arms opened her eyes and looked up into her own, the slits in her demonized green irises turning to normal pupils as not to scare her.

"Have no fear, dear princess." The blonde girl told her with a soft, reassuring smile, closing her eyes in her sincerity. "I swear upon mine life and honor I will keep you safe."

The mild concussion. The shock of the moment. The unawareness of where she was. All of that just seemed to be tuned out around her as soon as those words hit her; Chi suddenly feeling the heat of the blush creeping around her pale face and the sudden thump of the heart in her chest.

* * *

 **…Ten years later…**

After several minutes of stalling and deliberation, Chi finally talked herself into getting up.

Sitting up straight and hanging her legs off the side of the oversized bed, Chi stretched out her stiff limbs with a long yawn, letting her black body bathe for a moment in the red light of an Aku City morning coming in through the window.

Like most other mornings, Chi woke up alongside the numerous shapely and bare bodies of many of this realm's women, be they of human, alien, or demonic origin. Like with most other mornings, Chi simply ignored them, even the few whom had woken up as she did and were planting worshipping kisses along their princess's backside.

 _"That dream again…"_ Chi thought to herself, her eyes looking downward at her hand as she tried to hold onto her final moments before she'd woken up.

What she remembered of that day was scarce at best, sadly being out of it for most of her capture and rescue. Naturally she held tightly onto the few bits she'd seen and heard and over time the facts had mixed themselves into the fantasy of her dreams. Sometimes changing how tall her savior had been or having her do a lot more fighting than had actually happened. None of that would really have been a bad thing if it wasn't for the fact that her dream version of that day didn't always tend to end in the same exact way. The one part she really wanted to be true but knew wasn't.

Her golden hair knight, cradling her in her arms, delivering that line that'd stolen her heart, and then bending her head down to steal her lips as well.

Turning to look behind her, Chi's eyes met with those of the closest bedfellow near her; the three-breasted Martian kissing her waist. Moving her hand to tilt the woman's chin up, Chi and the Martian took the moment for a deep make-out, with the shoguness taking the opportunity to fondle one of the woman's three prides.

When she was ready to do so, Chi was the one to break apart the kiss, letting her concubine's tongue hang longingly stretched outside her mouth; a thin strand of saliva having between them to keep them connected just a few seconds longer.

It was a good kiss. The woman certainly knew how to work her tongue. In fact all the girls in her harem knew what their mistress liked and how to please her. But still, it hadn't been quite what she was looking for.

With an internal sigh, Chi got up from the bed. Time to get dressed and face the day. Her servants would escort the others back to their homes, now that she was done with them for the day.

 _"If only I hadn't passed out again."_ Chi thought to herself, cheeks slightly puffed with pouting upsetedness as she made her way to her private shower. _"Maybe it wouldn't be a fantasy that I'm dreaming about."_

* * *

"Lady Chi, perhaps it is time to set aside this hobby of yours for a while." Demongo recommended, gently as he could.

"It's not a "hobby", Demongo. I'm trying to find my soulmate!" Chi snapped at the floating gas ball beside her, continuing to scroll through all the messages on her phone as the rest of the tavern chatted away noisily. There were plenty of emails and calls she'd been sent, but most were requests for more information, double the rate, or simply clearly faked and altered photos meant to sucker her out of her money. "Ugh! Useless bounty hunters! How hard is it to find one girl?!"

"Well, you did only catch a glimpse of her, so there are not many details you've given for them to go off of. Not to mention it'd probably help if you'd use less flowery prose in her description." Demongo remarked to her, flying over the nearby corkboard filled with Wanted posters and requests for men to do odd jobs. Pulling off one of the more frequent posters on there with his mouth, one of the ones he and his mistress seemed to spend every other week putting up, the former general of Aku's armies brought it back over to the table. "Hair of such golden shine that even the angel's harps in Heaven are cheap in comparison to its value. Eyes of such a spring hue, like taken from the gentlest, most welcoming fresh grass." He read off. "That's quite the labyrinthian way of saying "blonde hair and green eyes". I suspect most bounty hunters gave up around the second or third word; most not exactly being the most educated lot."

"Such simple words would be nowhere close to capturing my beloved's likeness." Chi stated indignantly, crossing her arms with a huff. "I don't expect you to be able to understand. You've never been in love. And it was like the stars themselves aligned in order for us to meet. A girl bearing her description had never before been seen in Aku City, and yet there she was, rushing into that alley to save me. I may have only seen a glimpse, Demongo, but I remember her so clearly. The elegant way she spoke. Her sword pointed out before us as the wind blew heroically through her hair and cape." Chi's eyes closed and her hands held her head by her blushing cheeks as she gushed on. "A beautiful maiden and yet a noble knight, standing firm to vanquish my would-be kidnapper."

"As always, my lady, you seem to ignore the fact that your beloved merely held off and stalled the ghost hunter until your father arrived." Demongo reminded her dryly. "Once you were back in his safety she vanished without another word."

"Well, that just proves even more her quality." Chi retorted stubbornly with an upward cock of her head. "Anyone else would have demanded some kind of payment or reward for my rescue, or try and blackmail my father for my return. Especially if I was found by one of his enemies." Her phone dinged with a new message. "Speaking of which…" Chi said, taking one look at the screen and immediately swiping it away to join the rest of the unread in her inbox. "I wish this Grim Jr guy would take the hint that I'm not interested in his help."

"He is one of the best bounty hunters in the Underworld." Demongo remarked.

"Yeah, and he's also the son of Mandy and Tartarus only knows how much like her." Chi said. "I want to find my beloved more than anything but not at the risk of bring harm to my father or his kingdom, as any of the other Big Five would certainly be after."

 _"Well… At least that I know to be true."_ Demongo remarked to himself. His mistress' relationship with his lord was probably the only one she had that wasn't based on money, servitude, or threats upon someone's life.

At that moment, a large and quite strong-smelling man rudely pushed his way up to the table. He had very obvious cat-like features and yellow fur covering his body despite being a biped, and given his sneer as he pulled his practical bazooka off by the straps over his safari outfit, he was quite happy to see her.

"Ahh, you're Aku's little brat, ain'tcha?" He said, clawed finger pointing up to Chi's chin as he leered at her, causing Chi to simply brush his hand away. "Name's Huntor. I used to do some work for your old man."

"And that means what to me?" Chi asked impatiently.

Clearly not caring much for her attitude, the alien continued. "Well…you see… There were a few jobs I did that the big guy never got around to paying me for. Completed or not, there were still expenses, and that little reward there you're offering just for finding some chick should just about cover it." He explained, tapping on the poster on the table.

"If my father didn't pay you for something, then that means you didn't do a good job." Chi stated simply, not intimidated. "He doesn't settle and neither do I. So if you want the reward, then you'd better get searching."

Still with the same smug grin, Huntor slammed his gun onto the tabletop. "This ain't a settlement, girl. This is simply me getting paid what I'm owed."

Chi rolled her eyes at the threat. Like she'd even be carrying the money on her, even in her father's city. She was just waiting to see if he had any more stupid left in him to say before she'd shapeshift her arm into a giant dog head and eat the moron.

But just as soon as he picked the gun back up and aimed the wide barrel directly at her, just as Chi had been about to make her move, blood suddenly spurted out from the back of Huntor's hands as a single arrow became stuck between the both of them.

The cat-man's howls of pain only caused some of the bar's other patrons to look over, most being used to some kind of brawl or shootout popping up randomly in the hostile establishment. Huntor's gun fell to his feet, his twitching hands unable to hold it anymore. Chi and Demongo were certainly surprised to have someone else take care of their problem for them, and as Huntor's fell to his knees, trying to pull the arrow out from between his palms, forward walked the person who shot him.

"Brother was right. There is no shortage lazy, entitled fools the hunter profession attracts." The hooded girl remarked to herself, holding her bow at her side and not yet reaching for more arrows in the quiver on the back of her cloak. "That first shot was all the warning thee shall receive, beast." She said to Huntor. Even with him kneeling her short stature was just barely on level with his head. "Thine hands will heal overtime. Leave now and let only the scar mine arrow leaves serve as a reminder to not threaten and bully others like some sort of common thug."

Finally managing to get the arrow out, Huntor's face turned from agony to rage as he bared his teeth to the girl, growling like many of the animals he'd hunted before becoming a hired gun. "Little brat!" He snarled before forcing his stinging hands to grab his gun and point it forward.

He never even had the change to put his finger around the trigger. The second he'd gotten up, he'd been thrown backwards onto the table, a separate arrow in both eyes and one in his mouth as he laid dead.

 _"Quite the quick-draw."_ Demongo commented to himself, he and Chi having backed up from the table when Huntor impacted as to not be hit by him.

"My apologies if any of this scoundrel's blood has leaked upon your documents." The archer apologized with a short bow, putting her weapon away behind her.

"Not like these posters haven't seen their share of bloodshed before." Chi said with a simple shrug, lifting Huntor's head up to retrieve the pile of papers directly underneath, noting to herself with some small amusement that they were probably less red than those on the corkboard. "I hope that you are not expecting some reward in his place though."

"None, dear princess." The archer waved off the very idea. "I merely has't mine mother's temperament and patience for those whose ill manners irk me. I shall be on my way."

 _"Who talks like that?"_ Chi thought to herself as the archer turned to walk away. _"Wait… Dear Princess?"_ The words finally registered. _"Nobody calls me that. Nobody since…"_

Her eyes going wide in alarm of the realization, Chi rushed forward after the girl. "Hey, wait!"

It couldn't be her, could it? After all this time, to come so easily?

The archer turned. Did the shoguness perhaps want her for the job on her flyers?

Seconds later and Chi was right in her face. With no patience and no warning, Chi grabbed the girl's hood and pulled it down.

She found only a single surprised, dull-grey eye staring back at her. The other was simply a socket, completely black and empty. Stich lines ran down both of her dark pink-skinned cheeks, the discoloring indicating that she was some type of resurrected zombie. So much of her was completely different from the girl who'd saved Chi in the alley that day, but there were two things that immediately stuck out to her from this short distance.

Her hair. Even in the devil's horns style she wore, it was barely faded. The same golden color that Chi remembered dangling over her.

The features of her face. Even as taken off guard as she was, soon to become more angered at the sudden yank of her hood, these were the same determined yet kind features whom had looked down at Chi and told her she would protect her; hardly changed over the years.

"It's you…" Chi gasped breathlessly, her eyes wide as her brain ran with a million thoughts. "It's really you…"

In place of her welling anger the archer instead became a tad confused as the shoguness just started mumbling to herself, her eyes and mind almost seeming to spin themselves around as they made Chi dizzy.

"It's really her… But she's practically unchanged… My knight is still a child…! But it's really her…!"

Demongo had never seen his mistress's face turn so bright and red and even the archer became concerned as Chi just kept on rambling incoherently, holding her head as the room spun around her.

Finally, Chi's eyes stopped and rolled up into the back off her head; the shoguness fainting.

"Lady Chi!" Demongo cried, rushing over as the archer quickly caught the falling woman before she'd hit the floor, showing surprising strength for someone of her size.

"Does she… Does she do that a lot?" The blonde girl asked, having a little difficulty keeping the larger body upright though.

Pushing his forehead to Chi's own, Demongo checked her temperature to make sure she was alright. "Sadly, no." He commented, everything seeming to be fine, other than his master's daughter being quite overdramatic. "It'd probably give me a few more moments of peace and quiet if she did."

* * *

Chi's eyelashes started to part, letting just the barest flickers of light enter into the darkness of her vision. Beneath her, she felt a padded softness, naturally her bed being the first thing to come to her mind.

 _"That was an odd variation of my usual dream."_ She thought to herself as she sat up, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Dear princess, are you alright?" Chi's back gave a stiff upwards jerk at the sound of that voice; her eyes almost immediately bursting open.

The blue flames of Demongo were what immediately drew the eye in the small room. And just a short bit behind him was the mysterious blonde girl, still dressed in her quiver and cloak.

It taking every last bit of her will not to pass out again on this couch, the pink-faced Chi tried desperately to latch onto some form of reality to calm herself down. "Where are we?" She quickly asked her servant.

"We are in one of the back rooms of the tavern." Demongo explained, floating watchfully beside her in case of another fainting spell. "Your father owns this entire city. Naturally that gives us certain privileges to privacy. Thankfully you've only been out for a few minutes."

"Thee gave us both quite the fright." The blonde girl said, wondering why Chi was having such a hard time looking directly at her. "Any longer and we would has't hath sent word to the palace to request aid. Likely meaning I would has't been arrested on suspicion of doing something to thee." She added on with a small laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

"I would have never allowed that!" Chi spoke without thinking, her sudden volume actually surprising the both of them. After hiding her mouth behind her hands for a moment in embarrassment, Chi finally worked up the courage to lower them and ask her question. "I'm sorry for grabbing at you earlier. It's just…if you are who I think you are… Please, tell me…do you remember me? Do you remember a day roughly ten years ago involving a ghost hunter named-?"

"Skulker?" The blonde finished for her, causing Chi's heart to give a jump. "Of course I remember thee, Chi. Tis not oft one sees another princess of the Underworld in peril and in needeth of assistance."

Chi's heart couldn't stop doing flips inside her chest. She'd never told anyone that her savior had called her dear princess, so that alone could have been proof enough, but this confirmation… It really was her! However, Demongo was the one who caught the obvious in the girl's words.

"Hold on… Another princess, you said?" He asked, squinting his eyes as he gave her a better look. "Wait a minute… Don't tell me you're…!"

No way she could really keep it a secret at this point, being so deep into the city, and so the blonde gave a nod. "I am Minimandy, of the House of Grim. Second child and eldest daughter of Queen Mandy." She introduced herself formally.

For the second time that day Chi felt like her brain had crashed from information overload.

"Mandy? Then you're…! You're a princess! Of Death's Domain! And you… But how did… Why couldn't we…" Turning her head, Chi stabilized herself somewhat by glaring daggers at her servant. "Demongo! How the hell could we go so long searching without realizing my rescuer was another child of the Big Five lords?!" She demanded to know.

"Actually, it's now making very much sense to me how." The demon remarked, having Minnie's attention as he pointed his head over to the stack of flyers they'd brought in. Realizing she hadn't actually taken the time to look at them, Minnie picked one of them up. "We've been looking for a green-eyed woman whom we've been assuming looks around the same age as you, lady Chi." He explained to his mistress, Minnie meanwhile feeling quite flattered by the depiction of her on the poster. "After ten years, anyone would overlook a child with eyes not even the same shade."

"Aye. The green of which thee observed, dear princess, was merely a side-effect of mine old Nergaling abilities activating." Minnie said with a nod, clearing up the confusion. "And I suppose most images of my family have most lending their focus to the fear-inducing visages of mine mother and father. My brother, the prince, has made quite the name for himself as a powerful bounty hunter and even then most barely know his face."

 _"But he knew yours…"_ Chi realized to herself, wanting to slap her own forehead for being so stupid. _"All those messages…he probably recognized you right away!"_

"So…is this part of being a Nergal? Are you…forever going to be a child?" Chi asked awkwardly, not wanting to offend her.

Minnie gave the other women a smile back, showing there were no hard feelings, but it was still a sad one. "The exact details of what transpired are somewhat painful to go over in full. Suffice to say, a short time after our encounter I was ripped apart and murdered by a fiend with a grudge against my family. The matter was eventually resolved and, as I was not yet ready to move into the beyond, father Death and my brother were able to construct this ragdoll body for me." She explained, pulling her arm out from under her cloak and showing the same stitch lines running across it as her face. "For a while I was quite happy to be alive again, in a manner of speaking at least, but this body does not grow. Father warned me of such a thing before he put my soul in, but I could not fully imagine at the time how agelessness would feel. Mentality I match my chronological age of twenty years, but physically I still appear as a child of ten."

"That…that's awful." Chi said with honesty sympathy. Her father had spoiled her rotten when she was ten. She had the best childhood anyone could probably ever hope for and yet, just thinking about the way she was now, she couldn't imagine ever wanting to stay that way for years on end while everything else changed around her. Her time with her harem alone made that a horrifying thought.

"That is actually why I've happened across Aku City on this day." Minnie continued, swallowing her sadness to put on a stronger face. "I've spent the last year traveling around through the realms in search of some way to acquire a body more fitting of mine age."

"I'd think that wouldn't be too difficult, would it?" Demongo chimed in with his question. "The Underworld is filled with bizarre methods of healing and construction. A Philosopher Stone alone could likely build you the exact body you want."

"Sadly, it is not that simple." Minnie shook her head, having already looked into that avenue a few months ago. "My soul was able to be bond to this ragdoll form because it is made from the remains of my original body. Thee art correct that through magics or technology I could create an entirely new body fairly easily, but at great risk of body and soul rejecting the other. I would have to keep moving from body to body as each one eventually expires; wearing on my soul each time until I am unrecognizable as the person I once was."

Chi felt her heart give a sting, a feeling she wasn't used to. Minnie was trying to appear as if everything was fine but she could see it in her eye, the sense of hopelessness and temptation to just give up already.

"…Minnie, let me help you." Chi requested, surprising Demongo with her earnestness. "You saved my life. Let me return the favor."

"I did not interfere in thy's kidnapping expecting a reward." Minnie told her, gratitude in her words but still a refusal. "I stepped in simply because I thought it was right. I have no wish to put you out."

"Not even if it's so I can do what I think is right?" Chi asked. Getting up from the couch, Chi knelt over to be on eye level with Minnie, clapping the ragdoll's hands between her own to hold them. "I know you have no reason to trust me, being the daughter of a rival kingdom. But I… I think about that day a lot, and what could have happened if you hadn't shown up. Please…let me do this for you."

Despite what she'd heard about the kind of shadow demons Chi and her father were, the shoguness' hands were not as cold as Minnie had been expecting. In fact, there was something of a comfort to them; something that made her feel a sense of ease that she hadn't experienced in a while.

"I… I never would say I distrust thee, dear princess." Minnie said, her eye looking off to the side in some embarrassment as she stammered slightly on her words. "I just…have spent much time in this childish body, running my family on many a wild chase for some miracle solution to mine problem. I just…have some difficulty putting that burden on another again."

"Well, oddly enough, that solution might be the easiest part of the problem." Chi said, getting Minnie's full, stunned attention. Doubtless she had trouble believing it'd be that easy.

It took Demongo a moment to think of what she was getting at. There was nothing in this city or in the immediate realm that could help her. But thinking about stories of his exploits his lord may have told his daughter…

 _"She couldn't be referring to that, could she…?"_

"Please, Minnie," Chi asked her again, looking pleadingly into her eye. "Even if you don't think I owe you anything, let me pay back the debt that I feel I do. It'll take just a day or two's travel, depending on how thick the surrounding jungle still is, but I really think we can do it."

Minnie couldn't really say why. It was like she could just feel it through Chi's hands. Her sincerity. And maybe it was her own desperation to finally be rid of this tiny body that led Minnie to her answer.

"Alright. I accept your offer of aid."

* * *

"Let us lead the way, my lady." The red-clad servant of Aku requested of Chi as he and his two fellow guards lit up their torches, casting their flickering glow down the dark stone hallway.

A small underestimation on the shoguness' part, as the journey had been more like two days and a half's worth, but the wait had been the biggest problem. The jungle they passed through was right on the edge of Aku's territory, just shy of the dimensional barrier that kept the other realms from bleeding into his. With the soldiers at the front cutting through the foliage, Chi and Minnie had been free to just stay in the back wagon to talk and be waited on by Demongo, though it seemed Minnie was forced to take the lead on the former most of the time. Outside of a few short words or nods, Chi stayed clammed up and red-faced for the majority of the trip; it seeming to finally fully hit her that she was traveling along and sleeping in a tent right beside the girl she'd spent the past ten years fantasizing over, even if she did look much different from how she'd expected. By the time they'd arrived at the ruins in the jungle's heart, Demongo had almost forgotten what his mistress' voice sounded like.

Obviously unable to take the wagon in with them, the group continued the rest of the way on foot, with Demongo's flames keeping the path behind the girls lit while the guards stayed on constant watch for any traps hidden in the front.

"I have been meaning to ask," Minnie said, regaining Chi's attention as they all walked along. "Did thee ever discover the reasoning behind thy's kidnapping? I have long been suspicious of the motive, as thee art outside the ghost hunter's usual wheelhouse of prey."

That was at least a question Chi could answer without the butterflies in her stomach going nuts again, as they'd done throughout the two's time together. "Nothing concrete, though my father has suspicions that it was HIM whom ordered it."

"The Lord of the Land of Tainted Souls? I was under the impression that he and thee's father were allies. Friends even."

"They are, but they are both still demon lords before anything else." Chi pointed out. "Apparently, HIM's daughter was present at the concert I'd held that day, which was also where Skulker had kidnapped me from. My father suspects that the red devil had two goals in mind. One to spark a war between our realm and the Ghost Zone, had Skulker managed to get away. And the second perhaps being to draw his and my father's alliance closer together by having his daughter, this Mimi girl, be the one to save me. Obviously the former is what we believe was his main goal. I'd show gratitude, certainly, but I'd never completely indoctrinate myself to someone just because they saved me."

 _"Ignoring the fact that is EXACTLY what happened…"_ Demongo commented to himself with a roll of his eyes, though making sure Chi didn't catch him doing so.

"Ironically, I could see my own mother plotting something similar." Minnie mentioned offhandedly. "It was her idea actually that the servants take me shopping in Aku City that day. Your concert attracted enough of your citizens that the stores were lacking in their usual horridly long lines."

Minnie had said it with such a warm smile and Chi's face returned to its bursting red color, turning her head away to the side as she just couldn't take it.

 _"Were it not for that woman's known pride, I'd now have no trouble believing that Mandy hijacked Kare's plan."_ Demongo again added internally, making a note to himself to recommend to his master to keep an eye on the affairs of Death's queen just in case.

Finally, after an hour or so of making their way through the twisting maze of the ruins (one of the guards and his body discovering the hidden trapdoor filled with spikes, though everyone just continued on their way), the group arrived at a large open chamber, within its center being a wide, inky black, bubbling pool.

"Mh! What…! What is that horrid stench?!" Minnie exclaimed as her finger quickly pinched her nose closed, the stink having hit her like a truck as soon as they'd stepped into the room.

"That, my savior, is the smell of pure corruption and decay." Chi explained simply as she just kept walking forward, like her nose couldn't even detect it. "I take it you've heard of the fountain of youth and the Lazarus Pits, yes? Well, this was something the earthbound monks created to try and replicate those. It has many names but the most common, to those who even knew about it, was the Pool of Correction. My father first discovered it in the former future that he ruled before his enemy, the Samurai, forced him to flee to this timeline to survive. Basically, the waters restored things to their natural state, or even to what their natural state at that time should be, as the Samurai nearly used it as a time portal back to his original past."

"I see." Minnie said, getting how Aku would know of its existence then given his knowledge of alternate future events. "But it does not look or smell like how one would imagine such a wonderous location to be." She remarked, commenting on the sickly green bubbles that kept rising up to the waters' surface and causing the rocks around it to hiss as they burst with an acidic spray.

"Well, that's because it's technically not that anymore." Chi admitted. "My father filled the pool with enough of his own essence back in that original future to dilute its properties so that the Samurai couldn't use it to time travel. Coming here, he did the same thing after pulling the entire location from Earth down into the Underworld. After all, he had no real use for it. He can already regenerate and his minions are disposable enough that the pool would not be enough of an investment to be worth keeping around, heartless as that may sound."

"As I have said, I can easily picture my mother doing the exact same if she found no personal benefit in it." Minnie assured her, not making it clear whether she really agreed with that mindset or not. "But if the pool is as corrupted as thee say, then what point is there in bringing our group here?"

At that, Chi smiled proudly.

"Lady Chi was birthed directly from Lord Aku's being." She allowed Demongo to explain as the remaining guards stood at either side of the doorway. "In theory, she should be able to simply re-absorb what he infected the waters with. In theory." He empathized to his mistress, though she just shrugged him off.

"Also why your family never brought the Pool of Correction up as an option for you. Everyone who knew about it assumes it's long destroyed with no way to restore it, thus my father never had to worry about his enemies trying to take it back." The shoguness remarked as she knelt down at the water's edge.

Sticking her hands into the pool, Chi gave no sign of any pain despite its acidic nature. However, once the blackness in the waters started to shift and pull away from the bottom to travel up her arms, then was when Chi's face started to wince slightly, gritting her teeth as she tried to fight through it.

"Princess Chi!" Minnie moved forward in concern.

"This is nothing!" Chi quickly said to get her to stay back. It did hurt. Her father had been quite through in making sure that his infection would keep the pool corrupted despite its powers, the blackness fighting her every step of the way. She'd never felt her arms sting so badly, but she could see her efforts working. See clear patches of golden water appearing from where she pulled. She couldn't stop now! Not when she was so close!

The sides of her elbows and her skin caught the fire that made up her eyebrows. The more essence she pulled, the fiercer the flames burned.

"Chi, stop this! My situation is not worth this suffering!" Minnie yelled, running up to push her away from the pool but Chi kept herself rooted.

 _"Do it for her! Just do it for her!"_ Chi's mind screamed at her, blocking out everything else except for the one thing she wanted more that anything.

Finally, the waters became clear and calm. Not a drop of blackness to be seen in them.

Minnie ignored this, only being concerned with Chi, quickly pulling out the first aid kit she kept hidden under her clock. "Please, let me see! You're badly injured!" She begged. The flames had died off and now she could see the many scars and blisters that the shoguness had inflicted upon herself by performing such a risky task.

It stung slightly when Minnie touched her hand to try and put ointment on, with Chi's tiredness being the only thing that kept her from blushing again. But with a gentle withdraw, Chi kindly refused Minnie's offer of help, much to the ragdoll girl's scared confusion.

"Watch." Chi said with one word of explanation and a smile, moving with a little difficultly to the pool on her knees, as her hands were in too bad of shape to touch the ground without great pain. Reaching her goal, Chi carefully bent over to dip her arms in the waters.

There was a gentle glow of light that slowly enveloped her limbs, covering them until they could no longer be seen. Within a few seconds and the twitches in Chi's face subsided and she was able to relax. Soon after and she pulled her arms back up, not a mark to be seen across their wet surface.

"Tis… Tis a miracle…" Minnie uttered with a small gasp, almost unable to believe her eyes.

"I told you." Chi said, not bragging as she herself was relieved that it worked too. "However, since I already have regenerative powers, it would be wise to test the pool again and make sure it's not just speeding up recovery time. Paul?"

The red-clad servant she addressed stepped forward, pulling a dry wooden stick out from his pack, bent so randomly that it must have come from a tree. With a nod from his mistress, he threw the stick into the waters.

In comparison to Chi's arms, the effect this time was near instantaneous. Bubbles and frothing boiled up the moment the stick touched the pool, and within less than a second, the wood suddenly erupted into an explosion of pink petals, becoming covered in Cherry Blossoms.

"It worked!" Chi cheered as Paul fetched the flourished stick back up. "That stick was pulled from a young Cherry Blossom tree months back. Long before it'd ever come into bloom. It'd never had the opportunity to be given the proper nutrients to grow the petals and yet, the pool has made it match the actual tree's current state! It's made it how it's supposed to be!"

Minnie's eyes couldn't help but light up as brightly as hers. Was this really it? After all these years, was her journey finally at its merciful end?

"We can still do more testing, if that makes you feel more comfortable." Chi offered, still checking the pool and thankful that it didn't seem she missed any of her father's infection. "Knowing your earlier caution back in Aku City, I'm sure you'd think it wise for us to follow your-"

The shoguness's words were interrupted by a sudden splash, causing the started woman to look over to see Minnie's cloak abandoned as her body's impacting ripples created waves across the pool's surface.

The pool was deeper than it appeared and so Chi could hardly even make out the pink of the ragdoll girl's body before the water's powers consumed Minnie in a bright glow. Certainly bigger than a stick or Chi's arms, it shouldn't have been any surprise that the effect lasted longer, but the shoguness still found herself clapping her hands tightly together before her mouth in worry, practically praying her miracle was not going to end up a failed promise.

A moment later and the glow finally subsided. With the brightness having been a tad too much for the group after venturing through the dim ruins for so long, their readjusting eyes couldn't make out any sign of Minnie within the pool.

"…Minnie?" Chi called softly, her lip giving a slight quiver. No answer. No movement. Chi felt her heart sink to her stomach. "Minnie…?"

Chi leaned herself heavily forward, fearing the worst and just about ready to jump in herself.

But then, the sudden start causing Chi to fall back right on her behind, a mop of long blonde hair burst through the water's surface, gasping heavily for air.

Acting with great haste as Minnie swam her way to the pool's edge, Chi and her servants quickly helped her up out of the water and onto the stone floor.

"Minnie! Minnie, are you alright?!" Chi immediately fussed over the coughing girl, so consumed by her worry that it took her a moment to realize something. Both women her kneeling and were at roughly at the same eye level.

Once she'd gotten the remaining water sufficiently out of her lungs, Minnie opened her eyes, giving Chi two beautifully grey irises staring back at her. The arms that held Chi's own as the shoguness helped steady her were no longer rough, pink, and stitched together. Like the rest of her body, her skin was Caucasian and very smooth against the other woman's palms.

With her friend letting her hands go, it took her a moment before Minnie started to feel along her body, touching first at her face, almost completely breathless at how warm and soft her cheeks felt.

"I'm… I'm fixed…" Minnie uttered so quietly. "I'm… I'm grown…" She sniffled, feeling the simple aches and joints of her longer arms and kneeling legs. Though it couldn't be seen through how soaked she was, Minnie's eyes burned and happy tears started to flow.

Taking the shoguness completely by surprise, Minnie threw her new arms around Chi's neck and held her in for a tight hug.

"THANK YOU!" Minnie sobbed joyously against her red hair. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Minnie couldn't see it from her angle, but Chi's pale white face had been consumed by its brightest redness yet; the mere press of the now physically mature body unknowingly pushing its naked, shapely breasts against her own nearly causing her to faint again.

Finally, Minnie did release the other woman from her crushing hug, sitting back a little from her as she couldn't stop laughing and crying.

All thought and reason seemed to just leave Chi's mind. Just inches before her, Minnie's own face was still close, being happier than she'd ever seen in her life. And that happiness caused Chi's heart to swell to bursting. Unable to take it anymore, Chi leaned in without warning and kissed her.

Cliché as it would sound, it was like fireworks going off in the back of Chi's skull. The Underworld itself was practically moving. Certainly not a sensation any of her harem had ever come close to giving her with just a simple touch of the lips.

Eventually, Chi broke apart the kiss. But when she opened her eyes, a sudden clench held her throat as she saw that Minnie didn't have the same blissful look on her face. Her expression was not of anger, but most certainly of shock. Her grey eyes were wide and her mouth was agape in speechlessness, her head tilted a step back. With that one action, Chi had altered how Minnie saw her, and from what the shoguness was seeing, the other woman's mind was not yet sure whether she liked what she was seeing.

"Umm…" Demongo spoke, feeling it'd be best if he stepped in as even the other two servants could feel the awkward, tense atmosphere that'd just been created. "Well, now…with that business taken care off, I'd suggest we make our leave. It'll be quite close to nightfall by the time we get out of these ruins, so it'd be wise to try and secure as much daylight as we can for setting up camp."

"Y-yeah. That would be wise." Minnie stuttered with a nod, letting the servants help her up as they handed her a change of clothes, her old ones long dissolved and ripped apart in the pool.

As a testament to her feelings of foolishness and regret, Chi said nothing and did not argue with the former general's suggestion, simply getting up and waiting with her head hung low until they were ready to make their way out.

When the group walked on, Demongo noted to himself with some pity that Chi and Minnie were keeping a much further distance apart from each other than when they'd entered, neither able to find the words to say.

* * *

With her modest tent set and the entrance zipped up behind her, Chi collapsed into her small sleeping bag, face buried into her pillow.

 _"I completely screwed up."_ She berated herself. _"I never even checked to see if she was gay. She probably now thinks I did all this so that I could take advantage of her!"_

Chi practically tried suffocating herself with the pillow. It was all over, if she even had had a chance to begin with. She'd pushed her beloved too hard too fast. All she wanted to do now was just knock herself out and fall asleep; go back to her dreams of that fateful day where she could at least still pretend the two of them were destined for each other.

"Chi?" The shoguness's head jumped up upon hearing her beloved's voice. Quickly looking around, she saw no one else inside her tent. "Chi, are thee asleep already?"

"N-no. Not yet." Chi stammered, stumbling on all fours as she followed the sound to the wall of her tent, where it was coming from the other side.

It was quiet for a moment. "My apologies. I did not mean to bother you." Minnie said, slightly hesitantly. "Your guards…they set up my tent right next to yours." She said, explaining to Chi why she couldn't see the other woman's shadow against the canvas. She was speaking to her from inside her own tent.

"It's no bother. And I'm sorry. I didn't tell them to do that." Chi said, sadly touching the slick fabric of the thin wall, this about as close as she was going to get to her. "I know you…probably don't feel that safe around me right now…after what I did."

"Lady Chi, I have no… I have no ill-will towards you for the…for the kiss." Minnie told her, the shoguness unable to see her uneasily holding the edges of the robe she'd been given. "It just…was quite unexpected. It took me off-guard. I didn't realize thee felt such a way about me…"

"Yeah…" Chi said, her head looking off to the side as she felt so ashamed of herself.

"Is it… Is it because of that day?" Minnie asked.

Though Minnie couldn't see it, Chi gave a small nod. "You saved my life." She said. "You were the coolest, most heroic thing I'd ever seen. A golden-haired knight who'd come out of nowhere just to come to my rescue."

"I hardly did that much." Minnie pointed out quietly. "I was not even the one to defeat Skulker. I hardly put a scratch on him."

"But that's not the point." Chi expressed. "You… You were still there when I needed you. You had no reason to and still you promised to protect me. Those words you said…they stuck with me all these years and even though we only met once, I couldn't help but…couldn't help but…" She fell silent, not able to get the words out.

"…Couldn't help but what?"

Chi's hand hugged her chest timidly. "…Fall for you…" She confessed, so quietly neither of them would have heard her voice if the jungle outside wasn't so still at night.

The space between the two women became noiseless again, both sitting on their sleeping bags in the darkness of their own tents; both trying to work up the nerve to say something more.

"Minnie, you don't owe me a thing." Chi told her bluntly. "You have your body back and can get to live your life how you want again. I never want to be in the way of that, especially when you're not even a lesbian. I'd never want to force someone to be what they're not."

"…I had heard tell that thee had a preference for the same sex." Minnie admitted, not liking how down on herself she heard Chi being. "Rumor or no, I would not have travelled around with thee if I had any prejudice against such nature. Thy's kiss just put me into a state of shock as…well…as I have never even considered being with another woman before."

"Funny enough, I've never considered otherwise." Chi told her with a weak smile, drawing circles on the floor of her tent to keep her timid hands occupied. "As far back as I can remember, I've always liked girls. …Is there…is there anyone that you like, that you were looking forward to seeing once you got your adult body?" She hesitated to ask.

Another moment of quiet. "Aye." Minnie said, causing a small pinch to be felt in Chi's heart, though she pushed that away, feeling she had no right to be jealous over someone she couldn't have anyway. "I don't… I don't feel particularly comfortable saying who. Just that I too know the hardship that comes with holding onto feelings for someone for years. Someone whom always seems…just out of reach." She remarked sadly, wondering where Junior was right now.

"Maybe not anymore." Chi tried to encourage her. "Awkward as it may be, there's no harm in trying right? And I don't know if you've really taken a look at yourself yet, but you're a complete knockout. Unless the lucky guy is, ironically, gay, he'd be insane to pass you up. You're beautiful, you're smart. You're an incredible fighter." She rambled on, staring at the floor in embarrassment as some blush returned to her cheeks. "You took on Huntor and Skulker without even flinching. You're a princess of the Underworld. And you have such an amazing way of speaking. It's elegant and smooth. I just hang onto every word and I…" Chi finally caught herself. "S-sorry. Guess I… Guess I got a little caught up in it. Sorry about that." She laughed nervously, rubbing her hands through her hair. "…Minnie?" She then asked after a moment, hearing nothing from the other side of the canvas.

A few seconds later and Chi was given only a small start as a finger tapped on the doorway of her tent. Moving over to unzip it, little surprise that it was Minnie on the outside, whom Chi quickly let come in from the night. The tent was big enough to fit them both, but they did have to stay kneeling to avoid their heads hitting the sloped ceiling.

Once she'd zipped the opening flap back up to keep the night air out there, Minnie turned to the shoguness. "Lady Chi… May I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything." She answered, far less hesitation that Minnie showed.

It took a moment before she could get her request out, the blonde biting her lower lip.

"Will you…kiss me again?" She asked.

Once again, Chi's heart gave a massive jump.

"Are… Are you sure?" Chi asked, wanting to do nothing more than to do so right now, but forcing herself to hold back.

Hesitation again, Minnie gave a nod, heavily blushing. "As I said, I've never even thought about being intimate with another woman before. The kiss we shared, it was quick and unexpected, and in the shock of the moment I could not judge… I could not judge how I felt about it." She stumbled over her words, it now being her who couldn't quite look at Chi directly. "If only so I can know for certain, will you please…kiss me again…just so I may know if I have any attraction to those of mine own sex as well?"

It was using all of Chi's self-control to keep herself rooted to that spot. "Y-yeah… I can do that." She stuttered. "But…just so you know…just like how you're not attracted to all guys…lesbians don't find every woman attractive. Just because there might be no spark with me doesn't mean you won't maybe find another girl down the line who really sweeps you off your feet. There are plenty of women more attractive than I am."

"I have…yet to see any proof of that part." Minnie remarked to her offhandedly, both women needing a moment before they fully realized what she'd just said, causing them both to look aside as pinkness overtook their features.

With them both kneeling to face the other, Chi had never felt the rhythm of her heart so strongly in her chest before. Minnie closed her eyes, her own anticipation of the moment quite high. Taking in a breath of air to try and calm her nerves, Chi leaned forward.

Going slower this time, Chi let her lips stay set against Minnie's for a few seconds, letting the other girl relax into them before she started moving; tasting her as she pulled slightly and gently encouraging her to do the same.

" _Chi's lips are…soft."_ Minnie remarked to herself, still keeping her eyes closed but now following the other woman's lead, kissing back. _"Like…bean paste, or mochi."_ She leaned in a bit further, just to get into it a little more, discovering the small taste of cherries along the border of the shoguness's parting mouth. Was it lipstick or had she been eating before she came in?

A little bit to her start, Minnie found her and Chi's tongues meeting and gliding against each other. This was further along than she'd thought she'd have the nerve for, but since they were already at this point…why not keep going with it?

The simple kiss had evolved into a make-out, with the sounds of their lips parting and reconnecting regularly filling the tent. Little by little, Chi seemed to gain some height on the blonde, at first causing Minnie to wonder if, even with her magical growth spurt, the demon girl was still the taller of the two. But then she felt the small weight against her kneeling legs, and the press of Chi's hand on the floor at Minnie's side to keep herself upright. Chi, in her excitement, had pushed much more forward than the other woman had, now practically sitting in the blonde's lap, or at least hovering over it, as she soon seemed to realize.

"I…I'm sorry…" Chi apologized sincerely, breaking apart the kiss as they both reopened their eyes. "I'm… I'm moving too fast." She said, knowing she should back off, but this close to Minnie's gentle face and soothing grey irises, Chi couldn't find the will in her to break away yet.

"It's okay." Minnie told her, to her surprise brushing a few strands of Chi's long hair out of her face so that she may admire her eyes' own emerald coloring. "May we… May we keep going?" She asked with a timid smile.

Minnie actually felt the quick beat of the other woman's heart against her chest. With her partner showing more comfort, Chi slid a bit further into Minnie's body, putting her arms around her neck as she captured her lips once more. Their forms now closer, Minnie found her arms grip and move around Chi's backside; the two holding each other tight.

Minnie sat up straighter, her head now over Chi's as her tongue explored downwards, an unintentional show of dominance. Their noses bumped awkwardly as their heads shifted and moved, getting a small giggle out of both women. Minnie could swear she could feel the flames of Chi's eyebrows licking at her forehead, but there was no pain. With her new right eye, she supposed it wasn't a stretch to assume the pool had restored her Nergal abilities as well. Her species was very resistant to high temperatures, originating from the center of the Earth and all.

Chi's robe uncovering her bare leg, Minnie let her instincts guide her, letting her hand slide across the smooth black skin, running up her thigh until her fingers found themselves going under the fabric of garment. A little further and Minnie touched upon the unmistakable jiggly flesh that was the other woman's butt. For a second Minnie wondered if she should back off, but Chi gave a small moan into her mouth and Minnie couldn't help but then grope the soft cheek.

Hearts beating faster, Minnie used her new hold to get herself the leverage she needed to gently tilt Chi backwards, the two women continuing to make out as Minnie carefully laid Chi out on her back onto the open sleeping bag.

Chi gave another pleasing moan as Minnie's waist grinded against her lower area, the weight of her lover's body pushing her further into the tent's floor. Their lips parted again, but certainly not because Minnie was finished. Though she was inexperienced, the blonde took the lead, getting a gasp out of the redhead as her mouth found its way to her throat, nuzzling and lightly biting the obsidian shaded skin. Chi wasn't sure if Minnie was aware of what she was doing, but the shoguness felt the familiar mark of a hickey forming.

Kissing her way down the woman's neck and collarbone, Minnie paused a little when her lips came close to silk. In their bodies' motion, the sash of Chi's robe had slowly been coming undone. Its top was greatly open, showing off the majority of the shoguness's rising and falling chest, save for the nipples, still hidden just barely behind the garment. Minnie stayed still a second more, with it feeling like an eternity to Chi as she hoped for what she'd do. Hearing herself give a whine, Minnie stopped holding back and dove forward, getting Chi's eyes to burst open and her mouth to smile wide.

Hands gripping and playing with both breast, Minnie kissed and licked between the two. _"So this is why males enjoy these things so much!"_ Minnie exclaimed to herself as she pushed the obscuring robe away, letting her tongue roll up and across the ash-tinted nipple.

"Minnie…!" Chi moaned, begging her to keep going. Like a baby on a bottle, Minnie sucked hungrily at the tits, her lust making her go back and forth between the two, unable to decide which jiggly mound tasted better. Chi could feel the wetness soaking through Minnie's panties as the blonde's crotch rubbed and humped against her leg as she was motorboated. They were both so horny.

Minnie couldn't stop kissing Chi's skin, taking every second to taste her body as she trailed her way down, impatiently pulling the robe apart, not allowing for it to get in her way again. When she finally came down to below Chi's waist and her rather immodest scarlet-red panties (perhaps the shoguness had been secretly hoping to get lucky tonight?), Minnie acted without thinking, grabbing the wears and quickly pulling them down the long, black legs, uncovering what she really wanted.

And then…Minnie froze.

There before her eyes was Chi's pussy, clean and well shaven, a smell coming off it that Minnie couldn't quite place but that made her own quiver and tingle. She was so turned on and wanted nothing more than to dive into it, but she… She didn't know what to do!

With the odd halt in their lovemaking, Chi looked down her body, wondering in bewilderment why Minnie seemed so suddenly tense and embarrassed. She'd been doing really well up to this point.

And then it dawned on her. Mentally, Minnie was a grown adult, but she'd still spent the last several years in a child's body. She'd probably never had the chance to explore herself sexually (or at least wouldn't feel right about doing so in that underage form). She more than likely knew what sex was and how it technically worked, but as for actually giving and receiving pleasure, after the pool let her skip all the many "joyful" steps of puberty, an argument could be reasonably made that she had even less than zero experience.

That thought, a little to her guilt, made Chi feel kind of happy. She truly would be the first person to ever touch the body of her beloved.

"Hey," Chi said, regaining the fretful Minnie's attention as she sat up to place a gentle hand on her cheek. "Why don't I go first?" She offered with a smile.

"Oh! Uh…" Minnie looked off to the side, feeling guilty, like she was letting the other woman down, but Chi pushed aside those fears with another deep kiss. Still a little stiff, Minnie slowly let herself relax into the soft lips, closing her eyes as she let Chi roll her over onto her back.

Now the one on top, Chi let some of her experience shine through, seamlessly undoing the sash of Minnie's robe. Sliding her hands through the garment's opening to cup the blonde's breasts, being very delighted to feel the hardness of her nipples, Chi flipped the robe wide open, getting a nice full look at her curvy, bare form.

A wave of shyness coming over her, Minnie's thighs pressed themselves tightly together and bent slightly upwards to hide her underwear. Chi noticed, but didn't say anything yet, instead continuing to kiss at the blonde's collarbone and soon down her arm, pulling the sleeves of the silk robe down as she went.

She'd saved the best bit of exploration for last. All that covered her lover's body now being a thin pair of panties, as virgin white as she was.

Teasingly trailing her fingers along the underside of Minnie's thigh, getting a nice little shutter out of the other woman, Chi leaned forward, letting the weight of her body push the blonde's legs down as she kissed her soft stomach. She planted her lips in circles around it before finally dipping her tongue into Minnie's bellybutton and wiggle around in it; an unexpected move to be sure and one that made Minnie quite shocked how much of a shutter she got out of it.

Continuing down on her way, Chi reached the pure white fabric. Where Minnie's hasty removal of Chi's had been fueled by lust and impatience, the shoguness showed technique. Using just a few fingers as her hook, Chi slowly pulled the panties down, kissing calmly the skin their path uncovered. Minnie felt her face getting warmer as Chi's lips got lower and lower, the teasing patience killing her.

Finally with the drawers being pulled along her thighs, Minnie felt Chi's hot breath drift over and moisten the folds of her pussy. The familiar little button that was the clitoris right before her eyes, Chi gently blew on it.

"Mmhh!" She heard Minnie cry, slightly muffled as she was biting her knuckle to keep herself from screaming. Quite the hint at how sensitive the tender area had become. Not quite going after it yet, Chi traced her tongue around its edges before moving over to the girl's thigh, taking gentle bites of the delicate flesh and tugging softly on it with her teeth. "Princess, please…!" The blonde begged. "I can't take it anymore!"

Enough with the teasing. Enough with the foreplay. She wanted it, Chi saw. She wanted it more than anything.

Unable to contain her own hunger for much longer either, Chi griped Minnie's thighs tightly to bring her head in closer. Rolling out her tongue, she licked up her clit.

Minnie's eyes instantly bugged out; her entire body feeling like lightning had just struck it.

Chi's tongue was sharp and it knew where to go. Looking down past her chest, Minnie marveled at the movement of the woman's pressing lips and dipping, licking tongue, almost like she was making out with her cunt.

Minnie gave a small whine, tilting her head back against the tent's hard floor as she felt Chi's fingers enter her. The way the two digits moved, rubbing along her insides, like they were exploring the warm, wet cave.

"GAAH!" Minnie cried out against her will at the sudden burst of pleasure. "What…! What was…?!"

"That was your G spot, beloved." Chi cooed as she continued her "come hither" gesture within the blonde's folds. She let her fingertips rub along the area that'd caused such a reaction, knowing she was doing something right as Minnie fidgeted more and clung onto the sleeping bag for dear life. "For lack of a better explanation right now, it's an extension of this little friend right here." She said, poking Minnie's clit with her nose, taking in a long, deep breath of her body's intoxicating scent. "A little friend I'm going to make sure is well taken care of."

Chi's tongue started flicking the clit once more; sucking on the naughty little button and savoring each long, greedy taste she had of it, making disgusting slurping noises that only made Minnie's nipples go harder. All this while Chi relentlessly fingered her too, spearing her body and making sure to keep rubbing that spot that made her lover twitch and lurch all over the floor.

"Chi…! Chi…!" Minnie moaned and panted the name, her back arching against the floor before another jolt from that heavenly spot caused her front to jerk forward. Her hands gripped at Chi's scalp as she trembled and cried from how good it felt. Perhaps a little too hard, she might worry if she could focus enough for even a single thought. But Chi's eyes would have swayed that fear regardless; opening to watch Minnie's sweating, buckling naked body in sinful delight. The very sight of it made her take her free hand straight to her own pussy, moaning as she started to masturbate.

Having leaned so far forward that she was practically hugging the shoguness's head, it was all Minnie could do to just keep breathing in the sweet scent of Chi's damp red hair. With her eyes closed and her body betraying her, it was the only thing keeping her grounded to reality.

Minnie's pulse beat intensely in her chest, and with it she felt something welling up in her body, growing stronger with each lash of Chi's tongue.

"Chi! It's coming out! I can't…! I can't hold it in! I-! I-!"

Chi wanted to tell her that it was alright. That she was free to just cum and not worry about holding back. But Chi couldn't stop licking, just lapping up all of the sweet juices Minnie's body was barely containing. The more she tasted, the harder she fingers went, both into her lover and into herself. She didn't think she could stop now even if she wanted to, and the noises she was getting Minnie to make certainly didn't bring that.

"Oh no! Oh no…!" Minnie moaned, her breath hitching repeatedly as her control slipped completely. The bubble that'd been building inside her finally burst, resulting in an ecstasy-fueled scream. "CHHIIIIIIIII!" She cried out her lover's name as her back cracked back against the tent's floor, her hands flying up from Chi's head only to grip the pillow and sleeping bag above her like they were her only rock in the world right now. The lower half of her body kept jerking beyond her control, into and against Chi's mouth as she listened to the sweet sputtering sound Minnie made as the air left her and her rupturing orgasm broke her. She was no longer a virgin as Chi tasted the last of her heavenly juices.

After her body tensing for a few more seconds as it all flushed its way through her system, Minnie's arms and legs finally collapsed at her sides, with only a few lingering twitches from her knees and fingers.

Sitting up and stretching some of the stiffness out of her own body, Chi leaned over Minnie. "How was it?" She asked caringly, gently rubbing her finger along the soft white skin of the blonde's arm.

It took Minnie a moment to roll her eyes back up from the back of her skull and refocus them. "It was…without words…" Minnie said with an open-mouthed smile, her sentence being a bit literal, as her chest was still heavily rising and falling to try and catch her breath; a sight which Chi certainly did not mind watching for a little bit.

The two women leaned into each other's arms, kissing their love again but gentler this time, as both were still in the middle of cooling down. Minnie loved the sliding touch of Chi's legs against her own, though she gave a small pause then she felt Chi's wet hand kneading her breast. Not the one that'd been responsible for her enjoyment but the one that'd been inside Chi.

"…I'm sorry." Minnie apologized, a little to Chi's confusion. "I…went off too quickly. Thee didn't get to finish." She explained, her eyes gesturing with some guilt at the hand.

"Minnie, it's fine." Chi assured her, brushing some blonde hair out of those deep grey eyes. "You're still new to all this. You shouldn't be mad at yourself for not being perfect on your first time."

"I know, I just… I want to make thee feel good too." She admitted, eyes looking off to the side as she tapped her fingers in shyness.

Spying that familiar blush creeping across Minnie's face as it'd done many times her own, Chi just gave a smile, feeling a little surge of bravery coming to her.

"Come here." She gestured with her head to her side, gaining Minnie's interest. Holding her lover gently by the shoulders, Chi turned them both over and reversing their positions once more, giving a small naughty giggle as she could feel Minnie's body heat still on the sleeping bag against her back. "Just position yourself right here."

Following Chi's instructions, Minnie slid herself between Chi's open legs, one of them raised, feeling that tingle of electricity again when their lower lips touched for the first time.

"Mmm… More than one way for our bodies to kiss, isn't there?" Chi commented seductively as she stroked Minnie's thigh, having a nice little smirk as she felt the blonde's body slip in a rub against her. The girl was practically ready to start without even being told. "Now…just fuck me."

Minnie froze again, being put on the spot. "But I… I'm not sure if-"

Chi pressed her finger to her lips to shush her. "Don't overthink it. Just do what feels right."

Chi removing her finger, nervousness tightened Minnie throat. But following her lover's advice and already feeling the heat coming off the other woman's wet pussy, Minnie slowly started to move her waist, grinding the clit of her body against Chi's. As she found herself starting to moan again, her tenseness steadily began to fade, replaced by the tingle that was spreading to the rest of her body.

"There you go. Make me feel it. Make me yours."

The longer they went, the easier it became. Holding Chi's lifted leg with both arms to steady herself, Minnie allowed the shoguness's black, bouncing tits to hypnotize her into a mindless rhythm. Sliding her hand up Minnie's own thigh, Chi spanked Minnie's tight little ass, bringing the half-demon woman back to reality only enough to laugh playfully at the action and encourage her to continue. Emboldened, Chi slapped her full palm on the juicy little cheek she could reach, groping it and pulling Minnie deeper into their tribbing.

"Yes…! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Chi begged as she reached up to pinch and pull Minnie's nipple. To her surprise, and soon delight, Minnie followed its path down to capture Chi's lips once more.

Quite pleased by how flexible the heir to Aku proved to be, with Chi's foot dangling closely by their heads with no apparent pain, Minnie refused to be slowed. Sucking greedily on flushed-faced shoguness's tongue, the speed of Minnie's grinds kept building and building, practically pounding Chi into floor with each thrust.

Chi's nails digging into her ass and back. The fencing duel their breasts played against each other. Her body kept shuttering and it all became more than she could take.

"Chi! It's coming out again!" Minnie cried out, unable to stop moving her hips.

"Don't stop! We'll do it together!" Chi cried back, both keeping their eyes clamped shut as they could focus only on their humping, pressing their sweat-covered bodies together as tightly as possible.

Their climaxes hit at the same time, causing both women to scream as their bodies convulsed against each other, splashing their lover's pussy with flowing, orgasmic juices.

For a few moments, their minds just went blank. Minnie and Chi became nothing more than two shuttering masses, holding onto each other and the fleeting echoes of their previously erupting pleasure.

Finally, they just collapsed; Minnie falling tiredly into Chi's body, with Chi herself only finding enough energy to keep her arms flopped on Minnie's backside. They were both completely shining with sweat and the thick humidity radiating off them had become the atmosphere that filled the tent. They suppose they could unzip the opening flap to vent some of it, but even if they could be bothered to, the ladies wanted just a little bit longer of feeling like there nothing else but them beyond this small tent.

Finding some will to move and not just zonk out to sleep, Chi kissed Minnie's forehead, eventually prompting the blonde to tilt her head back up with a smile and give her a real kiss. It was quick but it was everything they both needed, and once it was finished, Chi just looked dreamily into her eyes.

"Minnie, please, will you go out with me?" She asked. "I… I want you to be my girlfriend."

Not in any malefic way, Minnie laughed a little at the sudden offer. "Methinks we've gotten a few steps out of order." She jested. "Normally courtship would come before the bedroom."

"Good thing this is a tent then, huh?" Chi smiled.

Moving over so that the woman was not bearing her full weight, Minnie snuggled with Chi's side. "Regardless, the answer to thee's proposal is still aye. After all of this, I… I do greatly want to know you better. To know you beyond just our physical bodies. To make love is one thing, but to find it is…is something I wish to try."

It wasn't just the sex that brought it on. It was the surge of happiness shoot straight from her heart that caused Chi to feel so lightheaded. Her eyes started to lower, just wanting to faint in her beloved's arms, just like the first time.

"My knight…" She cooed as her head slowly sunk into Minnie's collar.

"My dear princess…" Minnie said, closing her eyes, allowing her senses to be filled only by the lover pressed against her, whom held her body back with the same soft comfort she'd been denied for so many years.

* * *

"So, we're just going to pretend we didn't hear any of that?" One of the red-clad guards asked as the others with him around the campfire, a short distance away from the ladies' tents, played another game of _Go Fish_.

"Yep." Demongo stated simply, acting as the dealer by spitting the cards out of his mouth.

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** In case anyone is wondering, the winner of the poll I set up for the next lemon I should do is the Junior X XJ-9/Jenny pairing. I am currently working on that one. This Minnie X Chi story was not on the list. It was something I was planning to do mostly because I just didn't want to have too many lemons of the same character in a row (the last two lemons featured Junior). Even if this story isn't the greatest, a little variety isn't that bad a thing.

Plenty of people have recommended I do an AU story with someone else saving Chi from Skulker instead of Mimi. Since jubebubee961 already did a oneshot for Junior being Chi's savior, I decided to try someone different and immediately thought of Minnie instead. I hadn't used her in a lemon for a while and I figured I should get at least one lesbian story in there that didn't involve coercion seduction or deals. And despite Minnie also being a princess, I can easily see her as a noble knight.

I also like leaving it a little open as to how much of a hand Mandy may have had in Minnie and Chi meeting, if for no other reason than her just wanting to screw HIM over.

* * *

 **Audience Opinion Question:** I'm hoping to do some holiday themed Grim Tales stories in the future. I'm already working on a Christmas one and I've got a pretty good idea of what I'd like to do for Valentine's Day. Halloween is the holiday I'm struggling the most to think of a fun story or stories to do.

So this is kind of a two-part question, feel free to answer whichever or both based on preference:

What would you like to see for a regular Grim Tales oneshot Halloween story?

And,

What would you like to see for a Grim Tales Halloween lemon story?

Any idea is fine, it just has to be Halloween themed. Basically, like with the _Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween _special, it'll take place on or around Halloween.


End file.
